Amando al Enemigo
by Tiff Dincht
Summary: ¨Me diste tanto, que no puedo pedirle más a la vida. Y estoy a tu lado, aunque a tu lado nunca llegue a estar nuevamente... Porque también me enseñaste, que cuando un alma toca a otra, quedan unidas para siempre...¨ Epílogo. E
1. El Asesino Ingles

Amando al Enemigo  
  
por: Tiff  
  
-Apresúrate.- una voz varonil se dejó escuchar en la oscuridad. Un joven de cabello castaño esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, con la cabeza medio asomada hacia el pasillo, iluminado débilmente por una pequeña luz de emergencia.  
  
Un ultimo suspiro se escucho en la habitación, seña que utilizó el joven ojiazul para soltar a su pobre victima, que cayó con los ojos casi desorbitados al suelo, muerto.  
  
-Misión cumplida- susurró el joven con distinguido acento ingles, con voz suave, apenas perceptible, guardando el arma que había utilizado para estrangular a su objetivo, sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro.  
  
-Ya era hora, ya vienen.- El chico que estaba en el marco, entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Bloqueo su paso con un estante que movió fácilmente de su anterior sitio, gracias a su fuerza y excelente habilidad.  
  
-Vamonos- rompió la ventana de un golpe con una de sus manos, y saltó a través de ella, cayendo sobre el pasto del gran jardín de la mansión.  
  
-Eriol.- habló el joven mirando hacia la ventana, esperando a su compañero, que ya había tardado en bajar. No podían estar mucho tiempo ahí, su equipo ya había salido de la casa, y pronto estarían rodeados de policías, reporteros y curiosos, haciendo imposible su escape.  
  
El joven Hiragizawa observaba con una mirada fría los dos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, sin vida, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Ellos habían sabido su destino, al ver entrar a la habitación a dos hombres de largas gabardinas negras, de mirada in pasiva, y armas en sus manos, mostrándolas sádicamente a sus desgraciadas victimas.  
  
Una pequeña lucha por la supervivencia se dio en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos extraños había supuesto tanta fuerza en el hombre que había luchado valerosamente hasta el final, tratando de proteger a su esposa en el ataque. Una vez sometido, no había sido difícil acabar con él. Su esposa había muerto primero, terminando después con el hombre, que imploraba al ver aquel acto brutal, la muerte instantánea.  
  
Esa había sido su vida por los últimos cinco años. Matar, para el, era solo otra rutina diaria. Apoyada por un sueldo exorbitante. Después de todo ese tiempo, realizando el mismo trabajo, era lógico que se hubiera convertido en el mejor.  
  
Muchos policías y detectives inútiles, sabían de él. Conocido como "El Asesino Ingles", gracias a su distinguido acento en su sádica voz.  
  
Una sola vez había estado encerrado en la cárcel, con condena de muerte sobre su cabeza. Fue atrapado por un astuto detective, aunque se había encargado de esa persona poco tiempo después. Fue cuando aun era un joven inexperto, apenas entrado en ese negocio. Shaoran Li lo había ayudado a escapar, y desde entonces, había sido su compañero, era más bien como su protector.  
  
El le había enseñado muchas habilidades en el arte de el ultraje y del asesinato. Le había enseñado a utilizar cualquier tipo de arma hábilmente, un objeto, para el, por más cotidiano que fuera, podía convertirse en una amenaza en sus manos.  
  
El alumno había superado al maestro a solo dos años de 'entrenamiento'. Muchas veces le había salvado el pellejo al castaño, ganándose su admiración y profundo respeto.  
  
Habían salido de casi todas sus misiones, sin siquiera recibir un grito de socorro de la victima, pero esa noche, era la excepción.  
  
La policía ya estaba en la casa, tratando de entrar por la puerta principal, que otros dos compañeros se habían encargado de bloquear. Su 'trabajo' no había pasado desapercibido esa vez.  
  
El había cumplido con su parte al asesinar a los dos magnates, y solo a ellos. Nunca mataba a alguien extra si no tuviera además la paga por esa vida. A menos que fuera un tonto policía claro.  
  
El apuesto joven acomodo sus costosos lentes sobre su nariz, y dando un ultimo vistazo al lugar tras de si sumido en la penumbra, saltó por la ventana siguiendo a su compañero.  
  
-Ya era hora, estaba empezando a preocuparme.-  
  
-No veo porque- con esto los dos jóvenes se echaron a correr, saltaron la barda con gran agilidad, y se internaron en el follaje de un pequeño bosque que se tenía al lado de la residencia.  
  
-¿En donde se metieron?- los dos chicos escucharon la pregunta desde el pequeño comunicador acomodado en sus oídos, sus compañeros ya los esperaban.  
  
-Tuvimos un pequeño problema, pero no te preocupes, vamos para allá.-  
  
-Tienen cinco minutos.-  
  
Así era la regla en la organización. Esperar cinco, y después retirarse, no podían esperar a nadie, ni siquiera a quien era el comandante de la operación.  
  
-Cinco minutos son suficientes- dijo el castaño con algo de orgullo en su voz.  
  
Unos fuertes gritos se escucharon detrás de ellos, mientras pequeños puntos redondos, alumbraban de un lado al otro la oscuridad.  
  
-¡Demonios!- Shaoran volteo a su alrededor, para ver que aquellos destellos los iban rodeando, cerrándoles el paso. Se detuvieron, y permanecieron espalda contra espalda, observando a sus captores, acercándose rápidamente.  
  
-¿Que hacemos ahora?-  
  
-Hay que separarnos- Shaoran solo asintió, y los dos echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones, desenfundando sus armas, por si alguna desgraciada alma se interponía en su camino.  
  
Se escucharon dos disparos, y el sonido de dos pesados cuerpos cayendo al suelo. Eriol Hiragizawa tenía una certeza sorprendente con esas armas.  
  
Li Shaoran, por su parte, no se había tenido que enfrentar a ningún policía, ya que el era mucho más rápido que ellos, y también que su propio compañero. Se detuvo detrás de un árbol, para despistarlos. Los guardias pasaron de largo, sin percatarse del truco.  
  
Sonriendo, el castaño corrió en dirección al punto señalado con los demás compañeros, ya a pocos metros de ahí.  
  
  
  
Eriol estaba teniendo algunos problemas. El bosque era oscuro, y sin luna que lo alumbrase, podía perderse fácilmente. Miró a todos lados sin encontrar alguna seña que le indicara su posición. ¿A donde correr si a todos los lugares que volteas te vez rodeado?  
  
No podía dejarse capturar. Primero muerto. Un poco confundido, pero no desesperanzado, comenzó a correr de nuevo, sin rumbo fijo. Internándose en lo más espeso del bosque.  
  
Se detuvo y escucho. Ningún sonido, no había pisadas ó gritos, ya no había luces moviéndose en la oscuridad. Talvez los había perdido. Pero no podía permanecer ahí.  
  
Iba a echarse a correr de nuevo, cuando oyó un click, muy familiar para el. Un arma cargándose, lista para disparar.  
  
-No te muevas- una voz fuerte y segura se escuchó detrás de él. Conocía a esa persona. Era de los mejores policías entre los mediocres de la jefatura. Podría decirse que en esos momentos era él, lo más parecido a un Némesis.  
  
Eriol puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese hombre había estado detrás de él por mucho tiempo, y por fin iba a poder enfrentársele.  
  
-Buenas Noches Kudo, por fin nos conocemos.- dijo el asesino, con su usual tono sarcástico y calmado.  
  
-No me vengas con tonterías. Levanta las manos a donde pueda verlas.- el chico ingles así lo hizo, sin inmutarse ante la aparente valentía de su cazador.  
  
El arma del detective apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de su adversario, esperando cualquier movimiento en falso para jalar del gatillo. Se acercó con rapidez, y lo registró con una sola mano, despojándolo de las armas que poseía, sin ningún tipo de reacción.  
  
Por primera vez pudo observar su rostro. Jamás lo había visto, ya que siempre trabajaba en la oscuridad. No era el semblante de un asesino vulgar. Ese hombre tenia en su rostro, el perfil de un hombre sabio y ejemplar. De una persona de sociedad y educación impecable. Cualquiera que lo viera en la calle, diría que aquel hombre, era un caballero distinguido, y nunca un astuto asesino.  
  
Kudo lo observó a los ojos detrás de los anteojos, y sintió algo de temor. Jamás había visto una expresión así en ninguna persona. Sus pupilas no mostraban ninguna emoción, solo se dejaba ver frialdad y astucia. Si los ojos alguna vez fueron vistos como espejos del alma, entonces ese hombre carecía de ella. No había vida en esa figura escultural, su interior, como muchos poetas dirían, estaba muerto.  
  
-¿Sabe algo? A sido un gusto el poder conocerlo.- empezó a decir Hiragizawa en su suave voz inglesa. -Pero no tengo mucho tiempo para estar jugando con policías mediocres.-  
  
-No creo que estés en posición de decir nada muchacho. Estas desarmado, y yo no dudaría en jalar del gatillo.-  
  
-¿Porque no se quita de mi camino? Talvez así me vea bondadoso con usted.-  
  
-¿Y que ibas a hacer chiquillo? ¿Que puedes hacer contra una persona experimentada como yo, sin un arma en tu mano? Mejor no me provoques...- el oficial sacó las esposas, y se las puso a Eriol en las manos con gran destreza, dejándolo según él, incapacitado para alguna acción.  
  
-Ninguna persona jamás a vivido después de conocer mi rostro...- dijo Eriol calmadamente, con una mueca de cinismo en sus labios. -Y usted no será la excepción.-  
  
Kudo vio que el chico resbalaba algo desde su manga.  
  
Después no supo lo que paso realmente, solo pudo observar los rápidos movimientos del ojiazul. No supo en que momento, pero cuando miró de nuevo, el cuchillo ya estaba ceñido en sangre frente a sus ojos, y el no podía respirar. Su cuello había sido rebanado casi hasta la mitad.  
  
La sangre empezó a escurrir por su camisa y sus manos, empapándolo por completo. Ese era el fin. Pero no se iba a ir así nada más. Antes de desplomarse en el suelo, disparó el arma en dirección a su agresor, para luego caer muerto sobre el pasto teñido de rojo.  
  
Eriol solo sintió un escozor en su brazo derecho, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Con las manos aun inmovilizadas, y el cuchillo en mano, se hecho a correr en una dirección desconocida, lo que importaba era salir de ese lugar, sin que lo descubrieran de nuevo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaoran había llegado a la camioneta que los esperaba afuera del bosque, hacia casi tres minutos. Tenía la puerta corrediza abierta, con medio cuerpo afuera, y una mano en la manija. Le estaba empezando a entrar la desesperación cada vez que consultaba su reloj. Faltaba menos de un minuto para que se marcharan, y el ojiazul aun no aparecía.  
  
-¿Donde demonios estas Eriol? ¡Muévete maldita sea!- el castaño le gritaba a la nada, mientras sus otros tres compañeros lo observaban perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.  
  
Y con mucha razón. Hiragizawa era el líder de la operación. Jamás había sufrido un retraso como aquel en toda su carrera en la organización. Si algo lo detenía, debía ser algo grave.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol se detuvo un momento, y se recargó en uno de los árboles más cercanos. Su vista había empezado a fallarle, y con mucha razón. Hasta el asesino más experimentado tenía que sentir los efectos de la perdida de sangre. Cuando se fijo, su mano y su manga estaban ya empapadas, no podía seguir así. Las esposas le estorbaban aun más.  
  
Logró safarse de ellas no con mucho esfuerzo con un artefacto que Shaoran le había regalado, y que solo una vez había utilizado. La tiró al piso con desprecio, y miró su reloj.  
  
Treinta segundos y se largaban, con ó sin él. Hecho a correr de nuevo hacia donde lo guiaron sus sentidos, y por fin logró reconocer el lugar. Estaba muy cerca de la salida.  
  
  
  
-Vamonos Li.- dijo el joven al volante de la camioneta.  
  
-¡No podemos! ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!-  
  
-¡Son las reglas, metete o te quedas!-  
  
Li vio una ultima vez a la oscuridad. -¡Maldito Hiragizawa!- el castaño se subió a la camioneta, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y la camioneta arrancó, dejando atrás a su líder.  
  
  
  
Eriol solo pudo escuchar el como la camioneta en la que se supone el debería ir, partía rápidamente, dejándolo atrás.  
  
-¡Demonios!- ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Estaba herido, y su perdida de sangre, no le ayudaba mucho a su visión nocturna. Tampoco podía quedarse ahí sentado, esperando a que lo atraparan. ¿Ir a un hospital? ¡Jamás! Hacen muchas preguntas. Lo único que podía hacer, era intentar llegar a su casa, ó a la organización, aunque ninguna de las dos era una opción muy satisfactoria...  
  
Esa misión no le había salido nada bien, por primera vez, se había visto en esa situación. Su misión que pensó sería muy sencilla en comparación a su precio, había salido muy mal...  
  
Por cierto ¿cual era esa misión?... Asesinar a los dueños de las empresas Daidouji...  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola!! Esta idea la había traído en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había llegado la inspiración. Quiero aclarar que este es solo el comienzo, estoy tratando de demostrar a los chicos de una manera fría, para que luego hagan su aparición las dos lindas mujeres!! Esta historia va a tener romance, E+T y e decidido incluir también S+S como nunca antes lo había hecho...  
  
Como dije este es solo el principio, así que por favor, dejen reviews, para ver si continuo con la historia ok?? 


	2. Inocencia

Amando al Enemigo  
  
por :Tiff  
  
  
  
Una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, y lindos y juguetones ojos esmeraldas, caminaba por la calle, después de terminar sus compras matutinas.  
  
Esa noche le tocaba preparar la cena para su hermano y su padre. Los dos trabajaban en el día, y no se encontraban en casa en ningún momento, esperando la caída del sol para aparecerse, cansados y hambrientos, pero casi siempre de muy buen humor.  
  
La chica de rostro inocente, caminaba distraída en sus propios pensamientos. Nunca notaba las miradas que arrastraba a su gracioso andar, guiadas por la curiosidad, o a veces por pensamientos nada agradables.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto era una persona sin duda alguna, digna de admiración. Era una chica de belleza natural, con rostro de niña, pero formas muy bien definidas. Su inocencia e ingenuidad, eran de las características que muchas personas le apreciaban. Trabajaba a sus veinticuatro años como una educadora muy eficiente, cariñosa con sus alumnos, pero, comentado por todo el colegio...soltera.  
  
No tenía relación con nadie que se conociera, y parecía que vivía feliz de aquella manera. Parte de ese problema lo había representado su hermano. Se dedicaba a espantar a cualquier pretendiente que llegara a descubrir con intenciones para con su hermana, no dígase malas, sino de cualquier tipo.  
  
Eso no le evitaba a la chica ser sociable y con muchos amigos. Todo mundo que llegaba a conocerla, llegaba a prenderse de su personalidad, de no haber quedado encantados antes, con su belleza y caritativa sonrisa.  
  
  
  
Estaba teniendo algunos problemas con todos los víveres que tenía que cargar. Su hermano se había olvidado de las compras de la semana, dejándole a ella todo el trabajo, después de prometer que la supliría dos veces, evitando así una reprimenda de parte de su padre.  
  
Las bolsas de papel se balanceaban de un lado a otro, mientras ella intentaba guardar el equilibrio, alzando la vista sobre ellas, tratando de vislumbrar el camino frente a sus pies.  
  
Casi lograba llegar a su casa, cuando de imprevisto, algo se estampo con fuerza contra ella, empujándola hacia atrás, haciendo que las dos bolsas cayeran al suelo, regando todo su contenido, por una de las calles casi desiertas.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-  
  
Sakura levanto sus ojos hacia la persona con la que se había impactado. Encontrando delante de ella, a un chico de reluciente cabello castaño, y larga gabardina negra.  
  
Sus ojos denotaban un poco de nerviosismo, sus ojeras dejaban ver que no había pegado los párpados en toda la noche, y su cabello, despeinado y revuelto, que era presa de una gran preocupación.  
  
Ella solo asintió, y tomando una bolsa, empezó a levantar todas las cosas que se habían caído.  
  
El chico dudó un momento. Llevaba mucha prisa, tenía muchos asuntos que atender, y estaba buscando desesperadamente a alguien muy importante para su trabajo. No podía permanecer ahí, ayudando a una chica cualquiera con la que se había tropezado distraídamente en la calle.  
  
Sin embargo...había sido su culpa. ¿Que le costaba ser cortés?  
  
Se arrodillo a su lado, y tomando la otra bolsa, empezó a levantar lo que quedaba en el suelo, sin que sus pensamientos estuvieran ahí realmente.  
  
Sin contar los huevos rotos, la leche tirada, y el salmón que se había salido de su empaque, todo había quedado en las bolsas de nuevo.  
  
Shaoran Li se levantó, con la bolsa en mano, y ayudo a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Fue ahí cuando le puso el ojo encima.  
  
Por un momento no se preocupó más por su líder Eriol Hiragizawa, que había estado perdido desde la noche pasada, después de una misión exitosa.  
  
-Gracias-  
  
Había visto a muchas mujeres en su vida, muchas le habían parecido hermosas, y aquella no era la excepción.  
  
Con claras intenciones, sacó a relucir su sonrisa cautivadora, recordando a todas las mujeres que habían caído bajo su encanto, pocas horas después.  
  
La chica le sonrió también, pero solo con esa sonrisa pura y llena de inocencia característica de un niño.  
  
Li dejó de sonreír, y le entrego a la joven la bolsa que había levantado, sin quitar de su rostro, cierto gesto de incredulidad. O esa chica sabía resistirse muy bien a sus encantos, ó en verdad era una persona pura y sin malos pensamientos.  
  
Sakura se hecho a andar de nuevo, agradecida con aquel extraño, por haberla ayudado (aunque él había tenido la culpa) alejándose cuesta abajo, hacia su casa.  
  
Li la miró por un momento, tratando de recordar las finas líneas de su cara, al haber encorvado los labios de manera tan inocente. Nunca la volvería a ver, pero de una cosa estaba seguro...jamás olvidaría su rostro.  
  
Hecho a correr en dirección opuesta a la casa de la chica, y se perdió unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, como una mancha negra, en un mar de colores.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Unos fríos ojos azules, se levantaron al cielo, después de haber permanecido sumidos en la penumbra por un tiempo indefinido.  
  
El apuesto joven ingles, se veía pálido y demacrado. Recargado contra la fría pared de concreto, en un inmundo e intransitado callejón, no parecía más que un pobre desamparado.  
  
Su gabardina negra, antes reluciente e inmaculada, estaba ahora rasgada, con manchas color marrón salpicadas por toda su superficie. Sus lentes estaban rotos de uno de sus cristales. Su cabello azulado, estaba sucio y enmarañado... y con mucha razón.  
  
En esos momentos no parecía más que un vagabundo harapiento tirado en un callejón oscuro.  
  
Nadie pensaría que esa era la persona que se mencionaba en todos los noticieros y los periódicos matutinos, anunciando en sus notas amarillistas, el "Peor asesinato del Siglo".  
  
Ni que ese hombre sucio y a la intemperie, era nada menos que el conocido como el astuto y perseguido "Asesino Ingles".  
  
Esa, había sido una de las peores noches de su vida. Lo que debería de haber terminado en una reconfortante cena en su restauran francés favorito, después de contar toda la paga en casa, había acabado de aquella manera miserable.  
  
No podía imaginarse en una peor situación.  
  
Y el dolor que ocasionaba su herida en el brazo no levantaba sus ánimos en lo más mínimo. Apenas había logrado contener la hemorragia con un pedazo de su camisa de marca.  
  
Tampoco podía llegar a un hospital. ¿Que podría decirles? No tenía amigos en esa ciudad, sabía de algunos de la organización que radicaban ahí, pero jamás se había preocupado por conseguir su dirección.  
  
A la única persona que conocía y que talvez llegaba confiaba , era Li Shaoran, y el no vivía más cerca que él, podría decirse que sus casas estaban casi en otra ciudad.  
  
La única salida que le quedaba era llegar a la organización, ó pedirle ayuda a un extraño, y esa ultima opción no era de su agrado.  
  
Trató de ponerse en pie trabajosamente, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con la pared. Su brazo emitía un dolor agudo que casi le quitaba el aliento, la visión, no era mejor que la noche anterior, podía decir incluso que ésta había empeorado. Sus lentes ya no le servían de mucho en esa situación.  
  
Su mente se puso en blanco de nuevo, y sintió que las piernas le temblaban. No pudo sostenerse más...  
  
Sin embargo, no sintió lo frío del piso en su cara como había pensado. En lugar de ello, pudo distinguir un soporte en frente de él, sosteniéndolo.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-  
  
Si Eriol creyera en los ángeles, podría haber jurado, que se había encontrado con uno frente a él. Jamás había oído voz más deleitante.  
  
Unas manos femeninas lo sostuvieron trabajosamente de los hombros, impidiendo que cayera completamente al suelo.  
  
En un esfuerzo sublime, logró levantar los ojos, y vislumbrar a través de las sombras, una silueta de largo cabello negro.  
  
-¿Quien eres?- preguntó, recordando de pronto su orgullo, irguiéndose con mucho trabajo, sin que su visión lograra ser la de antes.  
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?- la chica se oía preocupada, seguro había alcanzado a ver la herida sangrante en su brazo.  
  
-No- contestó el asesino, en un tono frío y cortante.  
  
-Pero tienes una herida muy grave ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?-  
  
-Ya te dije que no necesito ayuda. Puedo yo solo.- intentó alejarse de su mirada curiosa, pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando cayo de nuevo al suelo de rodillas.  
  
-Puedo llevarte con un amigo mío. El podría curarte el brazo.-  
  
-No voy a ir a un hospital-  
  
-No es un hospital si es lo que te preocupa.-  
  
El ojiazul se le quedó mirando extrañadamente. ¿Porque una persona se preocuparía por el bienestar de otra? ¿No querría esa mujer algo a cambio?  
  
-¿Que es lo que quieres?- sus palabras se escucharon en un siseo, arrastradas y amenazantes.  
  
-No te estoy pidiendo nada- contestó calmadamente -Es solo que no podría dejarte aquí a tu suerte, que por lo visto no a sido mucha.-  
  
La chica pasó uno de los brazos de Eriol sobre sus hombros, dándole un soporte adicional a sus pasos. Él ya no protestó. Se sentía cada vez mas mal, y no quería discutir en esos momentos.  
  
Los dos se echaron a andar, uno al lado del otro, hacia la salida de aquel callejón. La joven lo subió en el asiento copiloto de su auto, y corrió al lado del conductor, encendiendo el motor apresuradamente, contando cada minuto como vital.  
  
Él estaba cayendo inconsciente de nuevo. No sabía a donde lo llevaban. Tenía que confiar en aquella extraña de cabello de ébano.  
  
La falta de sangre seguro le estaba afectando el cerebro. Por primera vez en su vida, se había sentido agradecido con una mujer...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola!!! Vengo de nuevo con otro capitulo!! Primero que nada muchas gracias por su apoyo!!! Me siento honrada de recibir sus reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Además quisiera responder cada uno de los reviews personalmente si me permiten vale?? aquí voy  
  
MGA FGA: Gracias por tu apoyo, fuiste la primera en poner review!! ^_^ ¿Sabes? esta idea se me ocurrió hace mucho, y no sabia de que hacerlo. Al final descubrí que a Eriol y a Shaoran nunca los habían puesto de esta manera, así que me dije ¿Porque no? Espero que también te guste esta parte!!  
  
Megumi: Si tu estas demente, yo estoy en tu club...me encantan este tipo de historias, en que ellos no son siempre niños buenos, sino que también se muestra su lado oscuro (claro, al final acaban como niños buenos ¬_¬) Espero no tardarme en el que sigue. Nos vemos!!  
  
Angelmt: Gracias por dejar un review!! Ojala y esta historia no te decepcione!!  
  
Aiyin: Espero que pienses que la historia va por buen camino hasta ahora, me interesa tu opinión!!  
  
Naoko Himura: Hola!! Gracias!! En serio que no espere tener reviews, y eso me anima mucho a continuar, no olvides decirme tu opinión de este capitulo.  
  
Zian Shiory: Ja ja ja me encanta la idea de Eriol como asesino, de solo imaginármelo °¬° ...bueno bueno, ya salí del trance. Gracias por pensar que mi historia es original, lo es en cierta parte. Hasta la Próxima!!  
  
Kazy y Yuki: Hay créanme, cuando yo me los imagine casi me voy de espalda...no, no,no imaginarme tanta cosa linda no es bueno para mi salud, y creo que ustedes tampoco se libran ^_~ en este capitulo ya se encontraron con las chicas, un breve encuentro pero encuentro al fin no?? Gracias por su review!!  
  
Por ultimo unas GRACIAS BIEN GORDAS A TODOS. Espero no tardarme con el capitulo que sigue, después de todo tengo varias historias por terminar...(n_n U si las acabo, lo siento) Espero que les vaya bien a todos, y deséenme suerte con la #%@* entrega de boletas...u_u  
  
Hasta la Próxima!!!!! atte.: Tiff 


	3. Un ángel Ametista

Amando al Enemigo.  
  
por: Tiff  
  
Eriol abrió los ojos pesadamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra que se cerraba contra el. Bajo sus manos sintió la suavidad de las sabanas de seda que guardaban su cuerpo maternalmente.  
  
Vislumbró por fin la habitación de su alrededor, no era a la que él estaba acostumbrado. En lugar del usual desorden de su cuarto, y las ventanas corridas toda la noche, se encontró con un orden desconocido. Casi reconfortante.  
  
Todo adornado en un estilo antiguo, con una gran chimenea frente a él, y largas cortinas púrpuras que cubrían dos grandes ventanales, en la parte trasera de su cama.  
  
Era la casa de una mujer. Ninguna otra persona podría tener ese toque característico de delicadeza y buen gusto.  
  
Si se ponía a recordar, los sucesos de la mañana en la que había caído inconsciente (y no sabía cuanto tiempo había sido eso) podía apenas ver la sombra de una mujer que lo recogía del piso, preguntándole por su estado, con la voz en tono de preocupación.  
  
Seguro estaba en su casa. Le había hecho prometer antes de que se lo llevara, que no lo llevaría a un hospital. No podía arriesgarse a que lo tuvieran registrado en sus archivos. Después de todo, el no era un chico común. Era un asesino. Esa herida por la que había tenido tantos problemas, y por la que en esos momentos estaba en esa cama, era producto de una operación no muy exitosa. El equipo bajo su mando, lo había dejado en el bosque, cuando no había alcanzado a llegar en los cinco minutos reglamentarios de la compañía.  
  
Y no los culpaba. El hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque se hubiera tratado de su compañero Shaoran Li.  
  
Ahora tenía que saber en donde estaba, y quién le había ayudado.  
  
La puerta rechinó. Y comenzó a abrirse de repente. La silueta de una mujer alumbrada por la luz del pasillo, hizo su aparición de pronto, segando por un momento a Eriol, que se le había quedado mirando fijamente, ya sentado en la cama.  
  
Ella se le quedó viendo. No supo cual gesto puso en su cara en esos momentos, ya que su rostro había quedado oculto por las sombras.  
  
-Me da gusto que hayas despertado.- Esa voz, era la que recordaba de aquella vez. Ella era su benefactora.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- su naturaleza fría, le impedía ser amable con las personas, aunque estas le hubieran salvado la vida  
  
-Dos días. Eres una persona muy fuerte. El doctor había pronosticado más de una semana, perdiste mucha sangre.- -Dijiste que no me llevarías a un hospital.- dijo él, con un poco de resentimiento.  
  
-No lo hice. Traje aquí a un amigo.-  
  
El chico ingles, se incorporó rápidamente de su cama, y buscó en la habitación, sus anteojos, su gabardina y sus zapatos.  
  
-¿Donde están mis cosas?-  
  
-Ahí.- La mujer señalo una silla, en donde yacían, intactas, sus ropas, su reloj, sus anteojos y su comunicador. Parecía que nadie los había tocado, al menos para registrar lo que tenía dentro. Suspiró. Si ella hubiera tenido un poco de curiosidad, hubiera descubierto que ningún hombre normal carga consigo una pistola, píldoras, rastreadores, un comunicador... talvez hubiera llamado a la policía...  
  
El hombre se levantó de donde estaba, y recogió sus cosas, poniéndolas en su lugar de nuevo. Revisando discretamente, si no le faltaba alguna pertenencia. No era que pensara que esa mujer era una ladrona, pero había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo a no confiar en todos los que te ponen una sonrisa.  
  
La chica encendió la débil luz de una lámpara, justo cuando él se ponía sus anteojos. Fue cuando la vio, sin estar casi muriéndose. Era una mujer con una belleza extraordinaria. De piel pálida, y hermosos cabellos negros recorriendo su espalda. De manos delicadas, y un inusual ametista en sus grandes ojos. Tenía una sonrisa bondadosa, y sincera.  
  
Era la mujer más bella a la que Eriol se hubiera enfrentado. Y la había encontrado en medio de la oscuridad, a la que él estaba habituado. Ya podía saber que no todo lo proveniente de ella, es malo.  
  
Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Admiró a la chica por unos momentos, y sus ojos se volvieron inexpresivos de nuevo, volteando su cabeza y acomodando su reloj.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo ella, sin dejar de observar con interés lo que hacía.  
  
-Eso no te importa.- dijo él sin voltear.  
  
Ella no se molestó. Él la miro sin hacer ningún gesto.  
  
-Mi nombre es Tomoyo. Has estado aquí casi tres días, y solo quería saber tu nombre.-  
  
Tenía razón. Por lo menos debía de presentarse.  
  
-Soy Eriol.- generalmente, daba un nombre falso. Sin embargo, no había motivo para sospechar de ella. Si hubiera sabido su identidad, ya estaría en la cárcel.  
  
-¿Eres ingles Eriol?- él no dijo nada. -Tienes un acento muy peculiar. Los japoneses no solemos tenerlo.-  
  
-Soy de Londres.-  
  
-¿Londres? Es una ciudad muy linda. Mi madre solía llevarme ahí cuando era niña, claro que nunca lo conocí todo, me quedaba muchas veces en el hotel, mientras ella salía por sus negocios.-  
  
-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó él sin mostrar interés en lo que ella le contaba. -No creo que te dediques a recoger vagos.-  
  
-Tu no eres un vago Eriol. Además, estabas herido, y no podía dejarte ahí tirado sabiendo que puedes morir.- curioso, él si lo hubiera hecho.-No tengo derecho a quitarle la vida a una persona.-  
  
Que tontería. No tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie. El dinero era más importante que las estúpidas leyes.  
  
-Tengo que irme.- recogió lo que quedaba en la silla, se puso su gabardina, y salió de la habitación. La casa no era muy espaciosa, así que encontró la salida con facilidad. Abrió la puerta principal, y salió. Sintió la presencia de la mujer que se acercaba detrás de él. No podía irse así nada más.  
  
-Gracias por haberme cuidado.- dijo sin voltear. -Te lo pagare algún día.- era lo mejor que podía hacer.  
  
Con eso, se alejo de la casa, caminando a paso rápido, sin pensar más en la mujer que acababa de dejar atrás.  
  
-ñ-  
  
Shaoran Li se sentó detrás de un gran escritorio, en donde se encontraban esparcidos montones de papeles con teléfonos y direcciones. Se había pasado la mayor parte de los dos días, buscando a su líder. Parecía que era el único que aun se preocupaba por él. Bueno, él y el presidente de la compañía. Al ser el mejor asesino, lo tenía en alta estima.  
  
Al principio se veía optimista. Había buscado a pie por casi tres kilómetros a la redonda de donde se había separado, pero no había rastro de él. Después de cansarse de buscar así, llegó a la compañía, saco todos los archivos de las prisiones (tenían todo lo concerniente a ellas en la compañía) y llamó a cada una de ellas, pero no encontró nada. Se infiltro en sus archivos, encontrando solo lo que habían obtenido de él años atrás, y sus supuestos asesinatos, el hospital mental al que lo habían llevado, pero nada más. Desesperanzado, buscó al final en las morgues, y en los anfiteatros, que, para su alivio, no le proporcionaron mayor resultado que las opciones anteriores.  
  
No sabía que más hacer. Llamó a su casa, y a la de todos sus compañeros, pero no había noticias de él. Nadie sabia nada.  
  
Los noticieros amarillistas solo informaban la muerte de los dos magnates, y la del policía, pero no se decía nada de otro cuerpo. Ni siquiera se tenía la pista del causante de aquel ataque.  
  
Había estado intentando llamarlo por el comunicador, pero parecía que estaba roto.  
  
Li suspiró. No podía hacer nada más. Si estaba vivo, regresaría, como siempre. Sino, solo le quedaba reclamar su cuerpo. Después de todo él era el único en quien Eriol confiaba, no conocía a su familia, y por lo que él siempre decía, no tenía ninguna.  
  
Un botón rojo se encendió en teléfono que tenía a su lado, y una voz ronca muy conocida por él, se escuchó.  
  
-Li, necesito que vengas, tu recompensa ya llegó.- así era después de cada misión. Su jefe los llamaba, y les entregaba el dinero prometido en efectivo, para dejarlos ir luego a descansar. Claro que esa vez se había tardado más de lo previsto.  
  
Apesadumbrado porque esa vez iría solo, se levantó y se encamino a la oficina principal. Tocó a la puerta, y la misma voz que lo había llamado hacia algunos momentos, lo invitó a pasar.  
  
Shaoran parecía solo un vago en comparación con el hombre que vio sentado detrás del escritorio, con la apariencia de un empresario, el cabello surcado por plateado y la espalda un poco encorvada por el cansancio, lo observaba su jefe, detrás de unas gafas de oro.  
  
-Hiciste muy bien tu trabajo Li, como siempre.-  
  
-Muchas gracias señor.- contestó el castaño, sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
-Parece que sigues muy preocupado.-  
  
-Estuve buscando todo este tiempo, pero no hay ni rastro de él. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.-  
  
-No te preocupes.- la voz del hombre se escuchaba casi paternal. -Hiragizawa es el mejor en su trabajo. No se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Sabes muy bien que es un hueso duro de roer.-  
  
-Jamás se había tardado tanto tiempo en regresar.-  
  
El viejo sonrió. -Te preocupas demasiado por él.-  
  
-Soy su único amigo.-  
  
-No hay que confiar en todas las personas que te muestran una sonrisa Li. Eso es algo que Eriol aprendió hace mucho tiempo. Si piensa que eres su único amigo, es porque se lo has sabido demostrar. Eso debe de ser alentador para ti.-  
  
Y si que lo era. Jamás lo habían visto sonreír, y nunca le habían visto unos ojos en donde se mostrara aunque sea un poco de compasión, pero ellos eran los únicos que había podido sacarle más de tres palabras juntas.  
  
-En cuanto a tu paga...-  
  
-Quisiera recibirla hasta que Eriol regrese, si no le molesta.-  
  
-Es noble de tu parte (a pesar de ser un asesino) Esta bien, esperaremos hasta que regrese. Mientras tanto, puedes regresar a tu casa, por ahora no hay ninguna otra misión.-  
  
-Gracias señor.-  
  
Li desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, dejando a su jefe en la oscuridad. Éste solo miró al suelo, y entrelazo sus dedos, recargando su barbilla en ellos pensativamente. Un presentimiento muy malo comenzaba a crecer en su corazón. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, sintió miedo, por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Eriol Hiragizawa...  
Continuara...  
Hola!!! Termine otro capitulo, ojala y les halla gustado, y no se preocupen creo que en el próximo cap. se vuelven a encontrar aunque no se muy bien como ^-^U (sugerencias??) De todos modos, espero que dejen sus reviews, así podría continuarlo más pronto..  
  
Por cierto, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron anteriormente, me animaron mucho!!!  
  
Gracias a: engel hope, pili, Meli, Tomoyo Daodouji (je, me descubriste ^- ^), Kazy y Yuki, MGA FGA, The dark, Naoko Himura, karlak, anna y Anna Asakura, gracias a todos ustedes de nuevo, me han hecho muy feliz!!! ^O^ ojala y dejen otro review...  
  
También gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo este fic, aunque no dejen reviews...  
  
Subiré el capitulo muy pronto!!! (¬-¬si el del lite no me deja otro &%$#b trabajo, no es cierto profe, me cae bien^-^ )  
  
Hasta Luego!!!!  
  
Tiff 


	4. Bajo la luz

Amando al enemigo  
  
por: Tiff  
  
El "Asesino Ingles" era el objeto de las investigaciones y la charla de todos los noticieros el lunes por la mañana. La policía había recibido una llamada anónima de un teléfono público de la lejanía, diciendo quién había cometido aquel brutal crimen.  
  
Todos los televidentes observaban asombrados e indignados, las fotografías de los dos magnates que habían sido asesinado aquella noche fatídica, induciéndolos a las platicas y a la curiosidad morbosa. Las personas de ese tranquilo lugar en Japón, no estaban muy habituados a tener a un asesino entre la multitud. Siempre había sido una comunidad aislada del demás mundo, por lo cual muchas personas estaban agradecidas.  
  
Sin embargo, la noticia de algo nuevo, fuera de los leves accidentes automovilísticos, causaba gran revuelo en la población. Al ser un lugar pequeño, los rumores se esparcían con facilidad. Las tabernas y restaurantes estaban abarrotados la mayor parte del tiempo, especulando sobre las posibles razones de lo sucedido.  
  
Muchos hablaban de una posible venganza pasional. Los residentes del lugar estaban acostumbrados a encontrar a algunos extranjeros por el lugar, lo que alborotaba mucho a las mujeres solteronas ó aburridas del matrimonio.  
  
Otros más sensatos, hablaban de problemas de dinero, aunque muchos descartaban esa idea, ya que los emporios Daidouji eran de los más grandes del país. Otros hablaban de problemas con el narcotráfico...  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa hacía una mueca burlonamente, cada vez que oía los comentarios de las personas que no tenían nada que hacer, mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sin preocupación alguna. Parecía divertirse ante la idea de ser el centro de atención.  
  
Él mismo había llamado a la jefatura, diciendo quien había cometido el asesinato. Se burló del nuevo policía a cargo del caso, y estuvo pegado al auricular lo más que pudo para que pudieran rastrear la llamada.  
  
Al llegar los policías al lugar, se había marchado. Le encantaba traer detrás de él a la gente tonta, le encantaba sembrar pánico entre los lugareños, habituados a una vida tediosamente rutinaria. Él decía, que solo les llevaba un poco de emoción a sus aburridas vidas.  
  
También a la suya claro. Cuando no tenía trabajos pendientes, se la pasaba todo el día deambulando por la ciudad, a veces acompañado por Li, otras solo, tomando en algún bar de mala muerte.  
  
Había demostrado que no le importaba deshacerse de los vagos, aunque eso significara "matar sin pagar". Muchos valientes (por no decir estúpidos) se habían enfrentado a él, pero más valían las técnicas que el ojiazul utilizaba, que la fuerza bruta que el otro presumía de poseer. Por ello, muchos de los hombres que lo conocían, huían de él, sin atreverse a acercársele, dejándolo solo en la barra, donde se le atendía mejor que a los demás.  
  
Sin embargo, le gustaban mucho más los lugares solitarios, y mientras más oscuros mejor. Sentía que esa era su naturaleza, que algo tan malvado como él, no podía provenir de la luz  
Por su parte, Shaoran Li se sentía muy aliviado desde que había encontrado de nuevo a su jefe. Había llegado a su casa, sin previo aviso, con una herida en uno de sus hombros, ya casi reestablecida completamente.  
  
Quién lo hubiera curado, era sin duda un experto cirujano. Había sacado la bala, e incluso había reconstruido parte del tejido dañado. Sin embargo, él no se veía nada bien. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y mucho más distante que antes.  
  
Li supuso, que le habían dañado más el orgullo que el brazo. Jamás se había visto en una situación así desde que lo capturaron por primera vez. Nunca había pedido el auxilio de ninguna persona, y mucho menos a Shaoran. Su ego estaba seriamente dañado, y no todo en él se reparaba con una simple cirugía.  
  
Había mencionado algo de una persona. Más concretamente una mujer que lo había recogido. Cuando le había preguntado como era, él solo le había respondido:  
  
"Tenía unos hermosos ojos ametistas"  
  
Jamás lo había oído dirigirse de esa manera a ninguna cosa. Para él todas las cosas carecían de belleza (excepto un crimen bien realizado) pero no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que el pobre había estado moribundo.  
  
Pero había valido la pena. Lo mejor había venido a su regreso: La paga.  
  
En realidad que esta era realmente jugosa. Jamás les habían dado tanto en una sola misión, la persona que quisiera fuera a los Daidouji, debía de tener una razón sobrehumana para haber dado tanto por solo dos personas. Y aunque tenían mucha curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba, se quedaron callados y sin preguntar, eso decían las reglas.  
  
¿Que importaba cuales fueran los motivos? ¿Que más daba si su victima poseía dinero, propiedades, incluso una familia? Para aquellos asesinos entrenados, el dinero importaba más que cualquier vida humana. Y lo habían demostrado infinidad de veces.  
  
-Te encanta ser el centro de atención.- Shaoran Li acababa de apagar el televisor, después de ver en un reportaje en uno de los famosos noticieros vespertinos. A decir verdad, le gustaba ver el como la gente oportunista sacaba falsas historias en la pantalla, buscando la oportunidad de dinero fácil.  
  
Las historias eran en verdad sorprendentes, habían llegado a transmitir incluso, que aquel asesino, era un demonio.  
  
Vaya idea más absurda. ¡Lo peor era que algunas personas lo creían!  
  
-Solo me divierto.-contestó el ojiazul con sorna.  
  
-Seguro fuiste tú él que llamó para decir quién había cometido tal acto.-  
  
-No me gusta que otros se lleven la fama.-  
  
-Creo que te faltó otro año en el hospital mental.  
  
-Talvez.- Eriol Hiragizawa se la había pasado toda la tarde en la mesa del comedor, que era cubierta por todos lados de billetes verdes. Después de asesinar a las personas, el pasatiempo favorito de Eriol, era contar una y otra vez su dinero.  
  
Y cuanto más mejor.  
  
-No puedo creer que esta sea tu idea de diversión.- dijo Li mientras se estiraba y bostezaba perezosamente. -¡Vamos a gastar nuestro dinero!-  
  
-¿Que tienes en mente?-  
  
-¿Porque no vamos a tomar un trago?- exclamó él emocionado, saltando del sillón.  
  
Eriol suspiró. ¿Porque siempre le daba a escoger? Sabía la respuesta que el castaño siempre le daba, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. Le encantaba tomar en algún lugar, y desvivirse toda la noche bailando con cualquier chica sexy que se encontraba en la pista. Debía de haber aprendido a no preguntar después de tantas veces.  
  
-Hoy no tengo ganas, ve tú.- respondió sin voltear.  
  
-No seas aguafiestas. ¡Tenemos que festejar! ¡Jamás nos habían dado tanto!- en eso tenía razón. Talvez un par de tragos no le harían daño.  
  
-No me quedaré mucho tiempo.-  
  
-Lo sé. Tú eres quien se pierde toda la diversión.-  
  
Al poco rato los dos llegaban a uno de los lugares más costosos de la ciudad. La verdad, a Li le encantaba visitar los lugares más exclusivos. Según él, era adonde asistían las mujeres más hermosas, y tenían dinero para gastar.  
  
La música en el interior del lugar era estridente, se respiraba una atmósfera densa y muy cargada por humo de tabaco. Las luces que se producían en las alturas, caían sobre una gran pista en el centro del lugar, donde se revolvían decenas de cuerpos en una danza alucinante.  
  
-Esto es genial.- le grito Li a solo unos centímetros del oído, con un gesto de deleite en el rostro.  
  
-Como sea.- esa era la respuesta de siempre que Eriol utilizaba cuando algo no le interesaba (que era casi todo)  
  
Se separó del chico, y sin ver a los demás en sus idas y venidas, se aproximo a la barra, en donde se acomodo en uno de los rincones solitarios. La mujer detrás de la barra lo atendió rápidamente, mostrando sus voluptuosidades con descaro.  
  
-¿Que te sirvo cariño?- Eriol la miró con un gesto gélido e inhumano, ella retrocedió asustada.  
  
-Lo más fuerte que tengas.- la mujer se fue, y regresó al poco rato con un vaso, entregándoselo con mano temblorosa.  
  
-¿Algo más?- el joven ya no respondió, ni siquiera la miró. Se levantó, y se ocultó en uno de los rincones más oscuros del lugar, recargado contra la pared.  
  
Así se la pasaba la mayoría de las veces que acompañaba a Li. El castaño bailando en seguida con alguna mujer, y él, en una esquina observando sin interés a las personas de su alrededor.  
  
Y es que nunca encontraba nada diferente, un montón de gente por aquí ó por allá, bailando, hablando tomando, ó parejas inmiscuidas en sus asuntos, en lugares poco visibles.  
  
Ninguna mujer le había llamado la atención de una manera destacable. Podía tener con solo una mirada intensa, a cualquier mujer que quisiera.  
  
El joven tenía en verdad algo irresistible. Era extremadamente apuesto, y ese toque de misterio, lo hacían susceptible a las miradas femeninas a donde quiera que acudía. Y esa noche, no era la excepción.  
  
Por la mirada que muchas chicas lanzaban hacía su rincón, podía decir que era protagonista de la conversación entre los grupos de féminas.  
  
A veces evitaba sus ojos constantes. En otras ocasiones, le divertía el efecto que podía tener su mirada bajo aquellas circunstancias: risas nerviosas, sonrojos constantes y cuchicheos repentinos.  
  
Pero ninguna se arriesgaba a acercarse a él, lo cual agradecía en sobremanera. Le disgustaba tratar con niñas tontas; lo único que ganarían sería una mirada funesta, y un gruñido de "esfúmate".  
  
Volteó su mirada hacía la pista de baile, y se encontró con Shaoran, que bailaba animadamente al lado de una castaña de ojos esmeraldas.  
  
Era una chica muy linda. Tenía que admitirlo, su compañero tenía muy buenos gustos. Se le hizo extraño el ver sonreír a su amigo infantilmente, parecía que por primera vez se divertía hablando con una de sus presas.  
  
Recorrió de nuevo la pista distraídamente, después de tomar otro trago, cuando la vio...  
  
Ahí estaba, en medio de toda esa masa de gente. Moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la sugestiva música, sola, como si nadie se atreviera a tocarla.  
  
Claro que la había visto ya, en algún otro lado. Esa mujer de movimientos cautivantes, era la misma que se le había presentado después de salir de la oscuridad de su inconciencia. La que había observado tan detenidamente por algunos momentos, asombrado por su belleza.  
  
Su estomago se revolvió. ¡Que extraño se sentía!  
  
¿Había tomado demasiado? No, apenas llevaba una copa. ¿Se había mareado con aquel ambiente? Era probable, aunque nunca le había pasado, estaba acostumbrado a esa atmósfera.  
  
¿Que había sido entonces?  
  
Se le quedó mirando por largo rato, embelesado por su baile sensual. Como si solo ella existiera, en aquel mar de luces y cuerpos.  
  
La música se detuvo, y cambió de ritmo. Ella abrió los ojos, reflejando sus luces ametistas. Limpió el sudor de su frente, y miró a su alrededor.  
  
Una extrañeza se dibujó en su rostro cuando lo alcanzó a divisar entre las sombras. Lo miró un rato y... una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
Se abrió paso entre las personas que se cerraban delante de ella, y con altivez y paso seguro, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el ojiazul...  
Continuara...  
  
Aiya!!! O_O dios mío...esto es un milagro!!! No me tarde tanto!!!(tanto ¬_¬), bueno, el caso es que no me tarde todo un mes en escribir algo nuevo (creo), y eso ya es un avance...de hecho, en estos momentos debería estar estudiando biología, y véanme nada más, mi mamá me cacha y me mata...pero es que este fic me gusta tanto!! y ya se me ocurrieron varias ideas para incluir...espero que no se les haga aburrido...  
  
Por cierto ¡¡¡les agradezco todos los reviews!!! ¡_¡ en serio que me gusta mucho escuchar sus opiniones, además de que me animan a seguir!  
  
Gracias a: Tomoe Himura, engel hope, carrie, ana, karlak, Morgaine, Zaky, The Dark, Kazy y Yuki y MarthysCcs gracias por los reviews!!! ^0^ Espero subir muy pronto el próximo capitulo (si tengo más reviews mejor...~_^) Casi me olvido!! en este cap. no hubo mucha acción entre S+S en el próximo saldrá como se conocen, lo que Li piensa de ella, etc...denme algunas ideas!!! Namárië!! Tiff 


	5. Encuentros

Amando al Enemigo  
  
Por: Tiff.  
  
Shaoran Li había llegado al bar, con una actitud prepotente y orgullosa. Sabía con mucho orgullo, que poseía mucho más dinero que muchos de los que estaban ahí, lo que lo hacia sentir importante.  
  
Le encantaban aquellos lugares, estar en ellos le resultaba muy divertido. No le gustaba mucho tomar, en comparación con su amigo Hiragizawa, sin embargo, le encantaban las mujeres, y en ese lugar concurrido y de buena música, se reunían muchos grupos de chicas de muy buen ver.  
  
Sin embargo, él no se metía con cualquiera, le gustaban las chicas diferentes. Algunas que tuvieran su encanto propio, su toque de inocencia, un encanto que mantuviera por largo rato sus ojos en ella, que no lo aburriera, por lo menos por aquella noche.  
  
Recorrió afanosamente cada uno de los rincones del lugar, encontrándose constantemente con chicas que se interesaban profundamente en su persona, que lo miraban descaradamente, algunas con el deseo dibujado en sus ojos.  
  
Esas eran demasiado fáciles para él. Deseaba un poco más de reto, le encantaba que una mujer se resistiera un rato antes de echarse a sus brazos hambrientamente.  
  
Shaoran se sentó en una de las mesas vacías al final del lugar, en donde la música no se oía tan estridente, y la atmósfera dejaba de estar tan cargada, dejando un poco de aire fresco para el que quisiera disfrutarlo.  
  
Llevaba solo unos momentos ahí, cuando ya había empezado a aburrirse. Ninguna chica le había parecido lo suficientemente atractiva para su gusto. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento para ir en busca de su compañero, cuando alcanzó a distinguir entre uno de los rincones más alejados, a dos lindas jóvenes que charlaban animadamente.  
  
Gozaban las dos sin duda, de una belleza peculiar. Una, tenía largo cabello de ébano y profundos ojos ametistas; la otra era una linda castaña de ojos esmeraldas juguetones e inocentes, que se le hizo muy conocida. Las dos tenían su encanto personal. Una era misteriosa, la otra infantil y sonriente.  
  
Las dos jóvenes soltaron una carcajada sin inhibición, dejando que Li conociera sus timbres melodiosos y armónicos. Sonrió. Esas mujeres se escapaban de lo cotidiano, y por eso tenían el poder de llamar la atención, no solo de él, sino de otros hombres que solo se dedicaban a mirarlas boquiabiertos.  
  
Las observó por un largo rato, mientras las dos hablaban, sin moverse de su sitio. Vio como una de ellas se levantaba después de ofrecer una disculpa, y se dirigía a la pista de baile, en donde se perdía entre la multitud, mientras la otra, la de cabello castaño, se quedaba en su lugar, sorbiendo lentamente la piña colada con la que había estado jugando a lo largo de su conversación.  
  
Li sonrió por segunda vez. Había encontrado a una persona después de una larga espera (y muy bien recompensada).  
  
Se peinó el cabello con una mano, y preparó su sonrisa usualmente utilizada para sus conquistas, mientras se echaba a caminar lentamente hacía ella.  
  
Estaba a solo unos pasos de la nombrada, cuando recordó porque se le hacía tan familiar. La había conocido hacía una o dos semanas, mientras, apurado como estaba en esos momentos, se había tropezado con ella por la calle, tirando los víveres que ella cargaba con tanto esfuerzo.  
  
Había visto su rostro solo unos momentos, y se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás lo olvidaría. ¡Que memoria la suya!  
  
Justo antes de llegar a su lado, también recordó la técnica que había intentado utilizar aquella vez. La misma sonrisa, la misma actitud altiva. Esa vez no había funcionado, tendría que utilizar otra técnica.  
  
-¡Hola!- exclamó alegremente, mientras se sentaba a su lado con despreocupación.  
  
-Hola- la chica lo había volteado a ver, con una sonrisa confusa.  
  
-Vi que estabas con una amiga, y que después te dejó sola ¿te molesta si te acompaño un rato?- dijo, con una sonrisa inocente.  
  
-Claro que no.- contestó ella, sonriéndole de igual manera.  
  
-Soy Shaoran Li, ¿y tu eres..?-  
  
-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.-  
  
Desde el primer momento, Sakura le había parecido una chica muy linda, no era como las demás, de eso estaba seguro, y eso le atraía mucho. Parecía solo una niña en esas infantiles coletas enrolladas en su cabeza, y el destello infantil que irradiaban sus ojos, acentuaban aun más esa sensación. Era una persona muy carismática y divertida, de sonrisa dulce e inocente, que contagiaba su alegría tan solo de escuchar su dulce risa.  
  
A Shaoran le gustó mucho su compañía, y por un momento olvidó a lo que había llegado a ese lugar al principio: a cortejarla, tratándola como a una persona normal, con la que se pasa un rato agradable.  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó el castaño de pronto, en uno de esos silencios reconfortantes después de una larga conversación. La chica sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza sutilmente, mientras los dos se levantaban se sus asientos, dirigiéndose a la pista, en donde se la pasarían la mayor parte de la noche.  
Tomoyo se había levantado de su lugar, dejando sola a su amiga Sakura, que había decidido quedarse, a pesar de sus constantes suplicas.  
  
La mujer había ido a ese lugar como un remedio a sus preocupaciones, y estar sentada en aquel lugar apartado y oscuro, no le iba a ayudar toda la noche.  
  
A pesar de su aspecto reservado y tímido, a aquella mujer le encantaban las personas. Le gustaba mucho estar en lugares concurridos, ya que la ayudaban a sentirse cómoda. Y ese lugar era uno de sus favoritos. El tener la música retumbando en sus oídos, y la débil luz fija en su pálida piel, la hacían sentirse viva de nuevo.  
  
Esa noche bailó como nunca antes en su vida, por largo rato se la paso solo dejándose guiar por el sonido de la música, sin dejar que nadie interrumpiera su fantasía. En medio de la multitud, se sentía como una persona normal, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, sin pensar en un futuro...  
  
Quien sabe cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí. No le hubiera importado en realidad, a no haber sido por un leve cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien la observara.  
  
Estaba muy acostumbrada a que los hombres la vieran fijamente, pero nunca así. Esa mirada era penetrante. Le traspasaba el alma.  
  
Volteó en esa dirección casi por instinto, encontrándose con un rincón sombrío. Un destello provino de la oscuridad, llamando su atención. Fijo los ojos en aquel lugar, cuando se empezaba a disipar la penumbra.  
  
Un joven de cabello azulado, vestido todo de negro, la veía desde su lugar, con sus seductores ojos índigos detrás de sus anteojos.  
  
Un sentimiento de familiaridad creció en su cabeza, al reconocer en aquel ser frío, a aquel joven indefenso que había recogido alguna vez en la calle, apunto de morir desangrado. Ese que le había pedido que no fuera a llevarlo a un hospital a pesar de la gravedad de su herida, por razones desconocidas para ella. Ése chico...¿Cual era su nombre?...  
  
Eriol...  
  
¡Claro! No lo había reconocido al principio por su semblante amenazador, cuando ella solo recordaba a aquella persona débil, que murmuraba entre sueños, mientras se recuperaba recostado en una cama.  
  
De esa manera, sano del todo, era extremadamente apuesto. Con su porte altivo, mirada misteriosa, y extraña vestimenta, se veía...irresistible.  
  
Tomoyo se lamento ante la idea de haberlo tenido en su casa, y no haberse aprovechado de ello.  
  
Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella se deleito con su mirada, y sonrió un momento, al ver, que en aquellos ojos sin vida, se encendía un pequeño resplandor... La reconocía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin saber si quiera lo que hacia exactamente, se acercó a el...  
  
Eriol dejó su vaso a un lado, en una de las mesas, al ver que la mujer de ojos ametistas se acercaba a el. Hacía solo unos momentos, cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado, había sentido algo muy extraño dentro de él. Algo que no podía describir...  
  
Ahí estaba ella, justo como la había encontrado la primera vez. Bañada en la luz desde lo alto, rodeada de toda aquella oscuridad, pero reluciendo siempre. La sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Ese brillo ametista siempre presente...  
  
-Hola...¿Me recuerdas?-  
  
¡Como olvidarla! Ante sus ojos había parecido un ángel aquella vez.  
  
Él solo asintió.  
  
-Eres Eriol ¿verdad?- el joven repitió el gesto anterior, sin pronunciar sonido alguno.  
  
-Veo que te has recuperado del todo. Eres un chico muy fuerte. Pensé que estarías unas cuantas semanas en cama.-  
  
-No soy una persona débil.-  
  
-Lo se.- ese hombre era una persona difícil, no se le podía sacar conversación tan fácilmente.  
  
-¿Te gusta este lugar?-  
  
-Me da igual-  
  
-Yo creo que es un lugar muy bonito.- Eriol la volteó a ver un momento con incredulidad, sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
  
-Como sea.- exclamó antes de dirigir su vista hacia otro lado.  
  
-Dime Eriol ¿Cuantos años tienes?.-  
  
-Eso no te importa- en lugar de que la chica se hiciera para atrás como todas las otras, para luego salir huyendo del lugar, se rió.  
  
-No puedes ser así de frío ¿o si Eriol?- preguntó entre pequeñas risas. -Aún el hielo más frío puede derretirse ante el calor del sol.- el ojiazul la miró de nuevo con extrañeza. ¿Que sabía esa mujer de él?  
  
Los dos guardaron silencio un momento, sus miradas recorrieron la pista de baile, topándose con los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros. Los dos estaban juntos, bailando al ritmo de la música, mientras se reían de sus acciones.  
  
-No es bueno odiar todo lo que te rodea.- dijo la mujer casi en un susurro, algo que alcanzó a percibir Eriol gracias a todos sus años de entrenamiento. Esta vez, su comentario le inspiro curiosidad  
  
-¿Que te hace decir eso?- preguntó, tratando de sonar desinteresado, tomando su bebida de la mesa, y dándole otro trago.  
  
-Solo cuando uno se siente odiado, es cuando cierra su corazón a los demás construyendo esas paredes de hielo que impiden el paso a quien quiera atravesarlas...-  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¿Estoy en lo correcto?- el chico no respondió. Nunca le habían importado las opiniones de los demás, sin embargo, lo que decía aquella chica, talvez tuviera algo de cierto.  
  
-Hasta las personas más frías pueden sonreír alguna vez.- Tomoyo lo miró esperando una respuesta, él solo dirigió su mirada al piso, tratando de evitar los ojos ametistas, que lo miraban con curiosidad.  
  
Él no podía sonreír. Al menos no de felicidad. Todo lo que conocía en su vida era el dolor y la venganza. Sonreía en los momentos en que observaba bajos sus pies, un trabajo bien hecho, dinero sobre la mesa, incluso al ver la cara de incredulidad de cualquier policía al no captarle la huella. Sin embargo, nunca sonreía por que algo lo hiciera sentir feliz. No había nada en su vida que le causara aquel gozo. Nada que le produciera ese deseo de sentir sus labios curveándose una sola vez...nada...  
  
Y no creía que ese sentimiento fuera a cambiar alguna vez.  
  
En ese momento, volteó a ver a su lado, y Tomoyo le sonrió.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola!! Por fin termine otro capitulo!! y fue muy difícil en serio!! no sabía que poner, ya saben, cuando no llega la inspiración, no llega!! y eso me a pasado últimamente. Esta parte la escribí en un solo día (¬_¬ si, ya lo se, después de no se cuanto tiempo) pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca no?? (creo ^-^U)  
  
Por cierto, hay por ahí una duda, la responderé: Si, si va a salir Yukito, aunque todavía no se como o quien será, y son personas comunes y corrientes, nada que ver con la magia, solo sentidos muy desarrollados. Algunas otras preguntas (Helen Sakura Li) fueron respondidas en este capitulo, ¿Que hacían ahí estos jóvenes? pues no se ^_^ solo se me ocurrió que fuera algo diferente para conocerse...  
  
Por cierto, se que Eriol es muy frío en esta historia (demasiado diría yo) pero hay que darle interés a la historia ¿no? imaginen, ver como esta cosa bella descubre sus sentimientos abriéndose al mundo, y por otro lado, un Shaoran dejando de salir con las mujeres que se le ponen en frente cuando se enamora...¿que tal?  
  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo, prometo que intentare subir otro capitulo lo más rápido posible, y no me olvidare de mis otras historias. Por cierto GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! me dan muchísimos ánimos!! Continúen así!!!  
  
Namárië!!  
  
Tiff 


	6. The Heart in the Iron Mask'

**_Amando al Enemigo_**

_por: Tiff_

Shaoran Li se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la estancia, cansado de estar en actividad toda la noche, en uno de esos clubes nocturnos. Sin embargo, sus párpados se rehusaban a darse por vencidos a esa hora. Estaba acostumbrado a dormirse casi al alba, gracias a su inusual 'trabajo'.

En lugar de sumirse en su mundo de ilusiones, se dedicó por largo rato a observar el gran ventanal que se elevaba frente a él, con una maravillosa escena de una ciudad oscura, con pequeños destellos dorados y plateados emergentes de la penumbra. Recordó los sucesos que había experimentado hacia solo unas cuantas horas, mientras una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujaba en sus labios. La memoria de la chica castaña, le traía un sentimiento de extraña calidez. Se sorprendía de que no estuviera en esos momentos con ella en la cama. Por primera vez, no había tenido deseos de eso.

Su mirada capto por uno de sus bordes, a la sombra que se movía sin hacer ningún sonido, a través del departamento. El ojiazul que ahí vivía, se quitaba la gabardina de sus hombros, y la colocaba con cuidado en un perchero cerca de la puerta. Li sonrió.

-¿Te divertiste Eriol?- el castaño extendió su sonrisa, hasta convertirse en una visiblemente maliciosa, mientras observaba al otro joven, que se volvía a sentar en la mesa frente a su dinero.

-Cuando voltee a verte, no podía creerlo ¡El frío Eriol Hiragizawa con una chica!-

Como respuesta recibió la cosa más cercana a la mano de Eriol, un grueso libro en medio de la cara.

-Cierra la boca.- exclamó molesto con el castaño, pero no pudo evitar un brinco extraño en su corazón. _Demonios._

El castaño se sobó la nariz. Ya se había acostumbrado al temperamento agresivo de Eriol cuando algo no le parecía. Era sorprendente que su rostro no tuviera ninguna cicatriz permanente. Había recibido muchas veces ese mismo libro, tomándolo desprevenido, sin embargo parecía que no aprendía la lección.

-¿Cual era su nombre?- preguntó de nuevo, escondiéndose detrás del libro recién adquirido, esperando protegerse del próximo golpe.

Pero para su sorpresa, esta vez nada llegó. Alzo sus ojos ámbar cautelosamente, encontrándose con la siempre amenazante mirada índiga de su compañero.

-Eso no te importa.-

La habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo. Solo se escuchaba el débil susurro del pasar de los billetes, por los dedos del ingles.

-Por cierto ¿Que paso con tu 'presa' de esta noche?- exclamó Eriol en su siempre sarcástico temperamento. En verdad que a Eriol no le gustaba mucho hablar, pero cuando se trataba de molestar al castaño, no perdía el tiempo.

-¿Quien, Sakura?- dijo el chico con algo de entusiasmo, recobrando el interés en la figura iluminada por la luz.

Silencio.

-Quien sea. Me sorprende que estés aquí.-

Shaoran se sonrojó. -Es que hoy no tenía ganas de nada, eso es todo.-

-Como sea.-

Silencio.

-Bueno, talvez la chica me cayo bien. No era como cualquiera.- terminó Li después de un suspiro.

Eriol al fin levantó la mirada hacía el joven, observándolo suspicazmente. De todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, jamás había dado una excusa tan tonta, nunca se había ido de un lugar sin haberse acostado con una mujer.

Li sintió sobre él la mirada inquisitiva del otro joven, alzó los ojos.

-¿Que?-

La mirada de Eriol se suavizó un poco. Talvez para ese asesino, aun quedaba la esperanza de tener un alma humana.

-Nada.- Pero para él ya no.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó, y Li corrió a contestar al ver el poco interés de su compañero que solo enfocaba su mirada en sus ágiles dedos.

Las cuatro de la mañana...Sólo una persona podía ser aquella que llamaba a las horas más inesperadas de la noche: Su jefe.

El castaño levantó el auricular con una cara de interrogación. Su jefe solo hablaba para encomendarles una misión. Pero acababan de regresar de una ¿Tendrían otra así de pronto?

El joven escuchó atentamente todo lo que le decían desde el otro lado, sin hacer ningún sonido, solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entendido- dijo antes de colgar. Se quedó parado un tiempo sin decir nada.

-¿Y?- preguntó Eriol, que de repente se había quedado esperando alguna reacción del castaño, ahora si muy interesado en la breve conversación

-Tenemos otro trabajo.-

~*~

Sakura Kinomoto había llegado a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo. Traía su vestido favorito manchado con pintura amarilla, un pequeño accidente mientras enseñaba a los pequeños a su cargo a dibujar.

Sin embargo, ni una sola mueca de disgusto se había dibujado en su lindo rostro, tranquilizando al pequeño que estaba apunto de soltar un llanto histérico. Estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas. Había arruinado muchos vestidos de esa manera, y ya se había hecho a la idea de que no sería el último.

Estaba a punto de preparar la cena para su padre y su hermano, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal.

Sabía quien era, después de todo, se reunían todas las tardes. Abrió con su usual sonrisa de bienvenida, y se encontró con su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.

-¡Hola Tomoyo-chan! ¡Que bueno que llegas! Estaba a punto de preparar la cena.-

Las dos jóvenes se habían conocido había mucho tiempo, en la primaria de Tomoeda, y desde ese momento, habían sido las mejores amigas. Eran muy diferentes entre si, pero eso no les había impedido llevarse bien, por casi más de diez años.

Sakura se acercó a la cocina, y se puso su delantal, dispuesta a cocinar. Tomoyo se sentó mientras en el desayunador, sirviéndose un vaso de agua. Una cosa amarilla llamó su atención. Cuando enfocó su vista, descubrió que provenía del vestido de su amiga. Suspiró.

-¿De nuevo un accidente con los niños?-

Sakura puso su sonrisa infantil, sonrojándose levemente. -Eso suele pasar a veces.-

-¿No crees que ya son demasiadas veces?-

-No importa. ¡Me encantan los niños!-

-Lo se.- Tomoyo sonrió, siempre que le hacía esa pregunta, recibía la misma vieja respuesta. -No entiendo como es que no tienes tus propios hijos.- manifestó la ametista sorbiendo un poco de agua.

-Tu sabes que me gustaría mucho. Pero no puedo hacerlos yo sola.-

-Ese es el problema. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que saliste con alguien?.-

Sakura lo medito un poco, y contó con sus dedos. -Hace como seis años. Con Aya Creevey ¿recuerdas?-

-Si, el chico alto de cabello rojizo.-

-Era un tonto. Seré muy despistada, pero no soy tonta.-

-Si tienes razón...pero desde entonces no has tenido ninguna relación con nadie.-

-Tu sabes que mi hermano espanta a todos mis pretendientes.- suspiró Sakura.

-Pero tú nunca tratas de impedirlo.-

En eso tenía mucha razón. La última vez, había salido muy lastimada de la relación. Había querido en serio a Aya, pero él solo la buscaba por interés, además de una tonta apuesta en la universidad. ¡Que bueno que las demás habían sido más perceptivas! Podía estar orgullosa de tener amigas como ellas.

-Por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo.- preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa pícara. -¿Como se llamaba ese lindo chico castaño de la otra noche?-

Sakura se sonrojó. Comenzó a jugar con su delantal nerviosamente.

-Shaoran Li.- contestó Sakura sin titubear, pero muy despacio.

-Estuviste con él toda la noche ¿no?- comentó Tomoyo, alcanzando unas uvas.

-Si.-

-¿Y que tal? ¿Como es él?.-

-Pues...-titubeó un momento, sabía como le encantaba a su amiga el estarla molestando en ese sentido, después de esa vez, no dejaría de hablar del 'lindo castaño'. -Es un chico muy educado y divertido.-

-¡Sakura!-

-¿Que?-

-¡Te estás sonrojando!.- Tomoyo lanzó una carcajada al aire, mientras Sakura sonreía apenada. -Lo volverás a ver ¿verdad?-

-No lo se. Me pidió mi teléfono, dijo que me llamaría.-

-Esta bien.- la chica ametista sonrió tristemente. Ella también había conocido a un chico aquella noche en el bar. No, más bien lo había vuelto a ver.

Sin embargo, no se había mostrado interesado en ella.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, y Sakura corrió a contestar. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

~*~

-Deberías de ponerle más interés al trabajo de esta noche.- sentenció Eriol parado en la entrada del baño, mientras observaba como Li se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo.

-Na, me preocuparé cuando esté ahí.-

-Como quieras.-

El inglés salió del lugar, tomó un libro y se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la ventana, para ver mejor a la luz del sol. Acomodó sus lentes con un dedo, y abrió el grueso ejemplar en una de las páginas centrales. Le gustaba mucho leer. Era una de sus pasiones más notables. Cualquier tipo de lectura le deleitaba.

Había revisado ya muchos libros, desde cuentos de hadas, hasta grandes novelas históricas. Todo el tiempo libre que tenía lo empleaba en esa tarea (menos las tardes de las largas caminatas por la ciudad) dejando al mundo real, al aire fresco, a los amaneceres descritos en sus libros, sólo a su imaginación.

Li se quejaba mucho de sus hábitos, no le gustaba ver a su único amigo sentado todo el día, en medio de su pequeña habitación. Pero casi nunca había podido sacar al ojiazul de su ensimismamiento, para que el sol bronceara aunque sea un poco su pálida piel.

-¿Que lees ahora?- preguntó Li, más por habito que por interés.

Eriol levantó el libro, y unas letras doradas resplandecieron en la portada 

_ 'The Heart in the Iron Mask'._

-¿Otro cuento de hadas?-

El Inglés asintió, sin apartar su vista de la historia.

-¿Porque no dejas eso un rato?-

-No molestes.- respondió Eriol fríamente.

-Estoy apunto de salir a divertirme, y no quiero ver como mi mejor amigo se queda aquí en su letargo.- Li arrebató el libro de sus manos, y echó a correr a una de las esquinas. Sostuvo frente a sus ojos el grueso volumen y se aclaró la garganta.

'Su corazón ansiaba por una salvación al sufrimiento,

y su rostro forjaba una mascara interminable de acero.

En medio de la oscuridad y la soledad,

con todos los sueños e ilusiones destrozados,

aguardaba a su ángel de luz.'

-Oye Eriol, este texto te describe a la perfección.- bromeó Li, aunque en el fondo sabía que esas palabras decían muchas verdades. El otro joven giró los ojos, y lanzó un gruñido como respuesta.

-Cierra la boca.-

-Oye ¿Quién es tu 'ángel de luz'?- exclamó de nuevo Shaoran, entre una risita.

-Yo no creo en esas estupideces.- dijo Eriol enfurruñado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Sino creyeras en esas cosas, no estarías leyendo esto.- lanzó el libro cerrado a la mesa más cercana, provocando un repentino 'plack' en toda la habitación. El ojiazul se volteó dándole la espalda, observando la ciudad a lo lejos.

-Vamos, así podré presentarte a Sakura.- ofreció el chico de ojos ámbar, con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Después de eso podrás regresar si así lo deseas.-

Eriol volteó a verlo incrédulo. ¿Dejarlo regresar? Nunca le había ofrecido eso, siempre tenía que esperar hasta que el otro joven se dignaba a despegarse de las chicas.

Después de todo no se escuchaba tan mal. Daría un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, compraría algunas cosas 'especiales', y regresaría a casa para prepararse en su próxima misión.

-Esta bien.- dijo levantándose de su asiento, y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, después de tomar su gabardina negra del perchero. Siendo seguido por Li a poca distancia.

~*~

-Gracias por acompañarme Tomoyo-chan, estaba muy nerviosa.- dijo Sakura, caminando por las calles de una concurrida ciudad en su pleno apogeo de sábado.

-No te preocupes. Pero recuerda, tendrás que entrar tu sola a encontrarte con él, no quiero hacer mal tercio.-

La castaña se sonrojó. No estaba muy acostumbrada a salir con chicos, y menos en esos últimos seis años. Se sentía tan nerviosa como la primera vez.

-No te pongas tan nerviosa Sakura.- dijo Tomoyo en su dulce voz intentando calmarla. -Por lo que me dices, se nota que Shaoran es un chico muy lindo, sólo sé tu misma.-

Las dos amigas por fin llegaron al lugar acordado. Un bonito restaurante al lado de una bahía. Sakura miró su vestido una última vez, y Tomoyo revisó su maquillaje.

-No tienes porque presionarte. No te sientas obligada a nada ¿ok? Toma las cosas con calma y disfruta la tarde.- a veces esa mujer se escuchaba como una madre dándole consejos a su hija.

-Esta bien Tomoyo, ¡deséame suerte!- la chica agitó la mano frente a su cara, y después de un suspiro, entró al restaurante.

La ametista sonrió. ¡Que bien se sentía ver a Sakura tan feliz! Ojala y ella pudiera tener ese mismo tipo de felicidad...

La joven fijó sus ojos entristecidos en el suelo, y se hecho a caminar en la otra dirección a la que habían llegado, cuando...

¡Pack! chocó contra algo, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

-L-Lo siento yo...- dijo la chica sobandose la muñeca. -No me fije y..- sus ojos miraron hacia el extraño, y se abrieron en sorpresa al descubrir de quien se trataba aquel cuerpo.

-¿E-Eriol?- al parecer, algo los unía...

Continuara...

Hola! ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? Como ven, en este fue más de S+S (me encanta esa pareja!) ¿No se ven lindos juntos? Por ahora, lo que Shaoran siente por Sakura no es más que un poco de curiosidad, y a Sakura pues si le gusto un poco el chavito (¿a quien no? ^_~) pero después se desarrollara su relación más profundamente. En cuanto a E+T e decidido no apresurarlos. El amor no nace de la noche a la mañana, y menos de alguien como Eriol. Ya pensé en muchas formas de tenerlos juntos más tiempo, una de ellas es que vivan cerca, o que se vean por Sakura y Li...me faltan algunos consejos lo se...

Ahora una buena noticia: Sacare un capítulo cada 15 días! (que? ya es un logro para mi. ^_^U) por lo menos no me voy a tardar el mes que usualmente me tardo..espero que en eso estén aunque sea un poquito de acuerdo si??

Por cierto gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews: sayuki, karlak( en cuanto a tu pregunta, aun no se si incluirlos a todos, pero si me das una idea, te lo agradecería!) KaAn y Tomoe Himura. Además también a aquellos que leen la historia. ¿Porque no dejan un review? ^_~ ¡Lo agradecería mucho!

Namárië!

Tiff


	7. Devolviendo un favor

****

Amando al Enemigo

por: Tiff

-¡¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo después de este caso?!- exclamó un joven de alrededor de treinta años, exasperado, con la corbata desarreglada, y el cabello de ébano revuelto, en una pequeña oficina de la jefatura de policía, azotando los papales doblados de los bordes por la constancia en sus revisiones en el escritorio de su jefe, mientras veía detenidamente el respaldo de un sillón.

-Touya, estás tomando esto muy en serio, ya te dije que lo tengo todo bajo control.- la voz de la persona detrás del sillón, se oía serena e inexpresiva, mientras sus dedos sostenían con elegancia un cigarro de alta calidad.

-Ni siquiera tienes una pista de como encontrarlo, y el jefe ya está pidiendo un informe completo, y una averiguación rápida.-

-No te desesperes. Cuando menos te lo esperes, yo ya lo tendré en la cárcel.- El joven dueño de la voz, se levantó, y se acercó a la ventana, separando las persianas con sus finos dedos, observando la ciudad agitada bajo sus pies, haciendo que sus ojos azules se entornaran.

Yue Tsukishiro era el coordinador de la operación para capturar al 'Asesino Ingles'. Con apenas treinta años, ya se había ganado el puesto de comandante de la región, gracias a sus meritos, y gran energía, además del más alto índice de captura de criminales peligrosos.

Se le había asignado esa misión hacía pocos días, desde que Kudo, el antiguo encargado del caso, había sido degollado en plena acción.

-¿Ya sabes de quien se trata?- pregunto Touya, su compañero, atónito. Sabía de la gran astucia y poder de deducción por la que aquel joven se había hecho famoso entre ellos, pero no podía creer que ya supiera quien era el asesino, ya que él jamás había dejado ver su cara. (Y los que la habían visto habían muerto por su osadía).

El cabello largo del chico soltó una luz plateada, al ser alumbrado por el sol mientras negaba con la cabeza sin inmutarse. No sabía a ciencia cierta quien era, sin embargo, tenía una leve sospecha por cierto sujeto que había conocido hacia varios años.

En el hospital mental...Un chico de cabello azulado y ojos índigos, de mirada fría y sonrisa cínica...¿Cual era su nombre?...

No lo recordaba. Recordaba muy bien su aspecto, y algunas de las largas conversaciones que habían llegado a entablar (era una persona extremadamente inteligente). Incluso recordaba ese acento inglés característico en su voz siseante... recordaba como lo había engañado, y él había caído en su trampa limpiamente, para arruinar su vida después.

No volvería a suceder. No se dejaría engañar de nuevo. Si lo llegaba a atrapar esa vez, se iba a asegurar que le impusieran la pena máxima por todos sus crímenes (que habían sido muchos y de los más nombrados en todo el país).

Había buscado muchas veces sus archivos en las computadoras, ó en los papeles del sótano del edificio, en la policía, en los laboratorios...no existía ningún registro, ni un papel, ni una fecha, ni una sola fotografía...nada. Todo había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, como si alguien lo hubiera borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que era él. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para capturarlo.

~*~

Eriol miró a través de los cristales a su amigo Li Shaoran, en una de las mesas lejanas a su posición, recibiendo a una joven castaña de mirada y sonrisa inocente. Por primera vez, observó como el rostro de su amigo se iluminaba con una mirada de felicidad. No de lujuria ó astucia a la que estaba acostumbrado a verle...

Estúpido Shaoran, ya está condenado...

Mientras miraba con atención, sintió dentro de su pecho, ese raro brinco en el corazón. ¿Estaría enfermándose de algo? Ese extraño sentimiento dentro de él, era una cosa nueva que nunca había sentido. Como una repentina sacudida en sus adentros. ¿Que sería?

Se dio rápidamente la media vuelta para marcharse, cuando repentinamente... ¡Plack! choco con algo.

Miró hacía el suelo, y noto la frágil figura de una mujer, que sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza.

La reconoció en seguida. _Tomoyo..._

~*~

-L-Lo siento yo...no me fije y...-

Tomoyo se levantó rápidamente, sin esperar ninguna ayuda, después de haber caído al suelo a causa de otra persona con la que había chocado.

De nuevo él. El joven que había estado inconsciente en su casa por una grave herida, el que se había encontrado en un club hacía pocas noches...¿Que fuerza era la que la llevaba hasta él?

-¿E-Eriol?-

El joven no respondió. La expresión en su rostro permaneció inmune.

-¿Como estas?- preguntó la ametista, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio entre los dos. -¿Estas muy ocupado Eriol?- no recibió respuesta. -¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?- la mujer se le quedo viendo con temor, no esperaba que él aceptara, de hecho esperaba un 'esfúmate' de un momento a otro.

-Como sea.- respondió el joven, para después echarse a andar por la calle, dándole la espalda.

Tomoyo no supo como interpretar aquella respuesta. 'Como sea' ¿Era un si ó un no? ¡Que complicada era la personalidad de aquel joven!

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?- escuchó. Eriol había detenido su andar, volteando a verla.

Ella sonrió. Acomodó su largo cabello con un suave movimiento, y se acercó corriendo al chico, para caminar a su lado.

~*~

Si Shaoran me viera se burlaría de mi a más no poder...

Y tenía mucha razón. No todos los días veías a Eriol Hiragizawa caminando por la calle al lado de una chica. Bueno, que no lo fuera siguiendo ella, ó que no fuera una de esas agentes secretas que el jefe acostumbraba a mandar.

Esa vez era diferente. No sabía porque había aceptado aquel capricho de esa niña, podría haberle dado la espalda como tantas veces lo había hecho con otras, dejándolas atrás sin posible consuelo.

Y si embargo ahí estaba. Caminando a su lado. Sin hablar, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, sin siquiera mirarse, pero con ella.

Algunas personas dirían que estar con otro ser humano talvez llegaría a resultar reconfortante, el solo saber que tienes a alguien a tu lado.

Pero para él, la compañía jamás había sido necesaria. De hecho no deseaba tenerla. ¿Quién decía que la persona que está a tu lado no está ahí para lastimarte?

Volteó a su lado, y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de su compañera.

-¿Que?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Nada.- respondió la chica, volviendo la vista al camino.

Que extraña es...

-Eriol ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Que te parece si comemos algo?-

-Me da igual.-

-¿Te gusta la comida italiana Eriol?- el chico se encogió de hombros. No hubiera querido admitirlo, pero la comida italiana era de sus favoritas.

-Conozco un lugar muy bonito en donde sirven unos platillos deliciosos.- sin esperar un 'como sea' de respuesta, la chica lo jaló del brazo para guiarlo.

Sintió algo en su pecho de nuevo. _Maldición..._

~*~

Los ojos de Shaoran Li se suavizaron por centésima vez esa misma tarde, al observar a la joven que tenía frente a él, mientras reía. Se había pasado toda su cita diciendo bromas, contando anécdotas, solo para hacerla reír. Tenía una risa hermosa y contagiosa, se oía tan alegre y dulce, un verdadero deleite para sus oídos.

-Vaya Shaoran, entonces tienes una vida muy interesante.- exclamó Sakura Kinomoto, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de uva.

-Podría decirse. Me gusta la vida llena de misterios.-

-Pero ¿No es algo peligroso?-

-Claro. ¡Pero me encanta mi trabajo!-

Otra joven que había caído. ¡Cuantas veces había engañado a las mujeres con respecto a su trabajo! Había sido abogado, doctor, chef, historiador, empresario...y por supuesto su favorito, el que utilizaba con las chicas a las que quería impresionar: detective.

Le encantaba ver las caras de asombro que siempre se ponían frente a él cuando lo mencionaba, las preguntas que le hacían, lo preocupadas que se ponían a mitad de la noche...Se imaginaba las caras que pondrían, si les dijera que era realmente.

'Soy asesino linda' que gracioso se escuchaba. Ni una chica hubiera permanecido con él de solo mencionar esa palabra. Por algún motivo le tenían miedo a la muerte. Idea más absurda, sino conocías lo que había después de ella. A él no le importaba morir. Al recibir su entrenamiento algunos años antes, aprendió a no temerle a la muerte, a recibirla como el precio de un trabajo mal hecho.

-Shaoran- dijo Sakura suavemente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. -Gracias por todo, me divertí mucho a tu lado.-

-Yo también Sakura. ¿Porque no vamos a otro lado mañana?-

La castaña solo sonrió.

~*~

La única cosa que puede distraer a un asesino de su tarea, es una cara bonita...

¿En que libro había leído eso? _La seducción del asesino..._no. _Hannibal_...tampoco, pero le daba cierta idea..._The Heart in the Iron Mask..._si, ese había sido. Y ese pasaje tenía mucha razón.

A unas pocas horas de su nueva misión, Eriol Hiragizawa se encontraba dando un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, con una chica a su lado. Habían ido a comer algunos platillos italianos a un lugar muy lindo en el centro de la ciudad. Ahí, se había enterado de muchas cosas acerca de su misteriosa acompañante, ya que como el no abría la boca, ella buscaba la manera de no dejar de hablar. Y no era una plática aburrida, era muy interesante conocer los puntos de vista de otra lectora asidua, era una chica muy culta, por sus expresiones se notaba que había leído muchas cosas en su vida, y que no pensaba dejar de hacerlo.

Tenía su edad (aunque él nunca mencionó la suya) y muchos de los pasatiempos que el acostumbraba a realizar. Le encantaba pasear por las calles de la ciudad, descubriendo nuevas rutas, observando rostros nuevos, percibiendo nuevas esencias, conociendo nuevas cosas... le disgustaban mucho los noticieros amarillistas, y no soportaba que las personas se metieran en sus asuntos.

Parecía una mujer independiente, ya que decía que vivía sola, pero también parecía dueña de una considerable fortuna, ya que trabajaba simplemente por diversión, como ella decía.

No preguntó cual era su trabajo, más por orgullo al no quererse ver interesado, pero las ganas no le habían faltado. Aunque si sabía que era algo con horario irregular. Podían llamarla en cualquier momento para atender sus asuntos, así que eso le dejaba el camino abierto para una infinidad de profesiones.

Ella parecía una mujer muy sencilla, de modales muy elegantes y carisma único, además de un _manicure_ francés muy costoso. Si él hubiera sido Li, en esos momentos la estaría seduciendo para llevársela a la cama. De hecho no le sorprendería que ya estuviera en una con la chica castaña.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse lentamente por el horizonte. Dibujando sutilmente en el cielo, franjas violetas y rosadas.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado Eriol.- dijo la ametista de repente, mientras los dos caminaban por alguna calle desierta, sin un rumbo fijo.

-Mmhh..-contestó Eriol, más interesado en los hermosos colores del atardecer que en su plática.

-No deseo entretenerte más. Puedo llegar a mi casa yo sola desde aquí.-

El joven la vio, y después lanzó una rápida mirada a todo su alrededor con ojo evaluador. Era en verdad un rumbo muy solitario, y no muy iluminado. Oscuridad frente a él en pleno día, ya se imaginaba como se pondría en la noche, con todas las sombras desconocidas levantándose en cada callejón. A él no le importaba mucho pasearse por esa clase de callejuelas, pero no sabía si era muy seguro para una mujer. Y más para una como aquella.

La miró de nuevo, y su corazón se contrajo involuntariamente. Temor dibujado en su blanco rostro. No sabía a ciencia cierta si a la oscuridad ó a lo que podía provenir de ella. Al sentir su mirada en su persona, su gesto cambió súbitamente por una sonrisa. Seguramente no quería que él se sintiera obligado a nada, aparentando una fortaleza inexistente.

-Te acompaño.- pronunció sin pensar, tratando de que su voz no se oyera tan consternada.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Puedo cuidarme yo sola.- contestó rápidamente, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Lo se.- gruño el joven, para luego adentrarse en la creciente oscuridad.

Tomoyo lo miró, proporcionándole una amplia sonrisa. Talvez ese joven no fuera tan frío después de todo...

~*~

El tramo hacía su casa se hizo más corto de lo habitual, contando con compañía. Solo pensar en las calles vacías que tenía que recorrer cada noche para llegar a su hogar, le causaba un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Ya había pasado muchas veces por ese lugar, pero nunca se había dado cuenta, como en aquella ocasión, de lo lúgubre que todo resultaba cuando él sol ya no la acompañaba.

De repente creía escuchar ruidos provenientes de todas las ventanas, chirridos de las puertas, y leves susurros de todos los callejones. ¿Como podía haber soportado tantas cosas en ocasiones anteriores? Sin Eriol a su lado, estaba segura que la hubiera invadido un ataque de pánico. Pero con él ahí, con su mirada tan segura, y su andar despreocupado, todo parecía mantenerse arraigado en los rincones, como si le temieran a aquel hombre con su andar imponente.

Se aferró a su brazo inconscientemente, mientras cerraba los ojos para dejar guiarse por él. De esa manera, parecía que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, como si una protección inusitada se hubiera alzado entre los dos, para librarlos de los horrores de la oscuridad.

Eriol sintió un vuelco en el pecho cuando unas delgadas manos se aferraron a su brazo. Por fin comprendía que era lo que le causaba aquella repentina sensación. Le pasaba siempre que estaba con ella. Sin siquiera saber que se encontraba ahí. Era como su un pequeño radar como los que utilizaba en sus misiones, se hubiera incrustado en su pecho...no era algo desagradable, era algo...raro.

La calle de repente se vio iluminada por la luz, a unos cuantos pasos frente a ellos. Los callejones se acabaron, y la oscuridad dejó de serlo, cuando los faroles los iluminaron desde las alturas. Ese lugar ya no parecía tan espeluznante. Como si al salir de ese callejón, las cosas se hubieran visto desde un punto completamente diferente.

Y las cosas mejoraban conforme avanzaban. No solo ya no se encontraban en un lugar oscuro y sin posibilidad de belleza, sino todo lo contrario. Unas cuantas cuadras, y las cosas empezaban a cambiar. Las casas ya no eran tenebrosas, sino majestuosas e imponentes. Las calles dejaban de ser solitarias, y comenzaban a verse transitadas por ancianos amables y parejas sonrientes, con niños regordetes entre sus brazos. Ya no había necesidad de aferrarse a un soporte humano, ó a cerrar los ojos a la realidad, la vista era deleitada por todas las cosas a su alrededor.

Aminoraron su paso conforme se acercaban a una modesta casita en medio de todo aquel tumulto de lujos. Con cierto toque elegante y femenino, Eriol se dio cuenta de quien era su propietaria.

El ojiazul observó la decoración exterior (comprendida por la más amplia variedad de flores) mientras la otra chica revolvía en su bolso por las llaves.

La cerradura cedió después de introducir la llave. Eriol se dio media vuelta, para emprender su camino de nuevo, no esperaba ningún agradecimiento.

Sin embargo se detuvo, escuchó detrás de él una expresión de asombro por parte de la chica. Volteó rápidamente, con una mano en su cintura.

-¿Que pa...?- su frase se corto al comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que había impresionado a la mujer.

El interior de su casa estaba completamente destruida. Producto sin duda de un maleante barato.

Un desorden en toda la casa era evidente. Ninguna cosa parecía en su lugar. Los sillones volteados, los libreros saqueados, los libros esparcidos por todos lados, con las hojas fuera de su lugar, ó las pastas arrancadas de su sitio original.

Tomoyo se había quedado en su lugar, sin gesto alguno. Por su mirada perdida en cada una de sus cosas, Eriol dedujo que talvez, aquello ya se lo esperaba. Entró cuidadosamente, sin tocar nada, y examino rápidamente todos los rincones.

-¿Que falta?- le preguntó a Tomoyo, sin mirarla.

-Parece que nada.- respondió ella calmadamente, después de dar una pequeña inspección a todas sus cosas de valor.

Entonces no era uno de esos crímenes vulgares como él había pensado. Ningún ladrón común que entra a una casa solitaria, se va con las manos vacías, a menos que su propósito no allá sido el de robar.

-¿Tienes enemigos?-

-No directamente.- respondió ella algo retraída.

Él la miro amenazadoramente.

-Mi madre tiene un negocio, siempre a tenido mucha competencia.-

Eriol siguió recorriendo todas las habitaciones. Revisó cada uno de los rincones que estaban a la vista, pero no encontró más que las cosas comunes en la casa de una chica.

Quien hubiera hecho aquello no tenía como fin cualquier robo, pero de todos modos, no dejaba de ser un criminal vulgar. Lo sabía porque lo que él ya lo había perfeccionado.

-No puedes quedarte aquí.- dijo Eriol cuando hubo regresado a donde estaba Tomoyo. -No se llevaron nada, así que no creo que vinieran a robarte. Es peligroso estar en este lugar sabiendo que pueden regresar.- le hecho una mirada amenazadora a las ventanas abiertas, como esperando a que alguien saltara de su escondite para atacarlo (lo cual hubiera sido muy estúpido).

-¿No tienes a algún familiar aquí cerca?.- ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Amigos confiables?-

-Viven casi al otro lado de la ciudad.-

Eriol se quedó pensativo unos minutos. No podía dejarla sola en un hotel, no había nadie conocido a quien recurrir, y pasar la noche en una jefatura de policía no era una idea agradable (lo decía por experiencia), y la sola idea de dejarla ahí mismo, le resultaba absurda...

La miró de nuevo, encontrándose con sus ojos suplicantes, cristalinos. Si algo odiaba de una mujer, era verla llorar. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, y una inexplicable simpatía por aquella mujer lo invadió.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa.- dijo casi en un susurro, con una voz suave y desconocida en él.

Ella lo vio sorprendida, y su mirada se suavizo. -Gracias Eriol.-

En su pecho esa misma sensación.

Maldición...

Continuara....

AHHHH!! ESPEREN!! antes de matarme por mi retraso, tienen que escuchar mis razones!! Estaba de vacaciones (de hecho sigo de vacaciones) y en uno de esos días de ocio, me encontré un café Internet, y recordando mi promesa, pues me gaste unas dos horitas en este capitulo, ahora sabrán porque quedó como quedó. De todos modos, intente ponerle todo el esfuerzo posible (a pesar de el jodido calor que estaba haciendo, pa' un mendigo ventilador) ojala y que este un poquito más largo que el anterior, haya compensado la trastada de capítulo...ojala...

Por cierto, ya que me quedan unos cuantos minutos para la otra hora (malito mono ya me dijiste no se cuantas veces) quisiera empezar ese nuevo sistema de responder reviews personalmente. ¿si? bueno...

Jeru: Gracias por tus ánimos!! Yo también creo que la escuela (y vacaciones) no te deja mucho tiempo para nada, pero de todos modos, estoy haciendo lo imposible para subir un capitulo cada 15 días. A mi tamb me encanta la pareja de S+S pero creo que hay que darle oportunidad a todas las otras, para tener un criterio más amplio, y me da mucho gusto que por lo menos te haya convencido con mi pareja favorita (E+T) espero poner más de los lindos castaños. Y por cierto, no te desesperes, que la trama del summary, aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tu review!!

karlak: Hola!! Como podrás ver por allá arriba, me gusto mucho la idea de Touya y Yuki. Aunque no son agentes secretos para destruir a los dos en su totalidad, se acercan un poco no? seria como para darle un enemigo descubierto a Eriol, y no alguien que se la pasa a hurtadillas, de todos modos, será interesante ver como se enfrentan dos mentes superiores ¿no crees?

The Dark: Perdón por el retraso!! pero ya dije que estaba muy ocupada con todo lo de la playa y eso... no sabes que bien se siente tener unos días después darle duro a la escuela!! pero no importa, prometo no volver a retrasarme, recibirán un nuevo capitulo dentro de 15 días, esta vez sin retraso!!! GRACIAS por todo!! (jeje Namárië! no me podía aguantar las ganas ^_^)

Luzem: A mi tamb me encanta Eriol!! Hay dios mío que ojos! que cabello! que bonito...todo de él!! y en cuanto a su personalidad, quise que fuera algo diferente de lo que todos esperan, en lugar del niño lindo y amable, encontramos a un asesino frío y sin sentimientos, aunque al final va a quedar igual...¬_¬

MarthyCcs: Hola! Gracias por darte una escapadita para dejar un review, y no te preocupes, estaré esperando pacientemente (pegada a la pantalla) hasta que te dejen enviar un mensaje, muchas gracias!!

Angel-de-Luz: Je, hola! que bueno que te esta gustando el fic, y nada mejor que un comentario para hacérmelo saber ^O^ en serio que me siento con mas ganas de escribir cuando se que alguien lee mi fic. Como ya sabes, subiré un cap. nuevo cada quince días, espero que no sea mucho, así que ya estas avisada!! gracias por dejar review (y espero otro ~_^)!!

Tomoe Himura: Listo el capitulo 7!! con un poco de retraso ^_^U pero listo de todos modos!! Ojala y te haya gustado el cap. aunque a mi no acaba de convencerme, espero poder hacerlos un poco más largos, o por lo menos más decentes, para que te sientas orgullosa de mi!! jajaja, gracias!!

Lain Lai: Hola!! ehh.. fíjate que e pensado mucho en la idea que me has dado, y no suena tan mal, de hecho me gusto. No había pensado incluirla en el fic, hasta que llagaste con una fantástica idea. Claro que si eres su fan, porque no me lo dices? no se últimamente tengo ciertas tendencias por matar a la gente...y si, tratare de escribir más!!

Bueno, creo que por ahora eso es todo, (si, después de todo mi chorote) pero si quieren enviarme un comentario extra o contar su penas (soy buena oyente) no se olviden de mandar algo a tiffany_icarian@hotmail.com todo (excepto cartas bombas o virus) serán bien recibidos!! Nos vemos luego!!

PD. espero que el apellido de yukito este bien escrito, y perdón por mezclarlo con el de Yue, pero me gustaba más, se oye más amenazador...

Namárië!!!

Tiff

'Algunas personas le temen a la muerte, otras rezan por ella...'


	8. Segunda Misión

****

Amando al Enemigo

por:Tiff

¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

Eriol Hiragizawa...conocido como el 'Asesino Ingles', era sin duda uno de los criminales más famosos de la ciudad, perfilándose en la lista de los más buscados para estar en el primer lugar. Asesino en serie, que nunca dejaba ver su rostro en sus crímenes, que denunciaba su propio trabajo por diversión, y que se entrevistaba con el jefe de la policía para retarlo a que lo atrapara cada vez que alguien nuevo obtenía el puesto...frío, despiadado, sádico, vengativo y cruel. Una descripción muy acertada para calificar su perfil...

Pero, en esos momentos, parecía que la biografía asignada perspicazmente por la policía, no cuadraba con el joven que actualmente respondía a aquel nombre.

Por vigésima vez en casi dos horas, los ojos índigos del joven homicida, habían distraído su atención del libro que sostenía en sus manos, para dirigirlos a cierto rostro dormido en un sillón a unos cuentos pies de su asiento. (con esa extraña sensación en el pecho siempre que lo hacia).

¿Quién diría que una mujer podía reclamar su vista tan continuamente?

Tomoyo...con su rostro sereno, sus brazos pálidos bajo su cuello y su cabello ondulado acariciando su rostro, parecía una criatura sacada de algún cuento. Una ninfa, un hada, un ángel...tantas cosas que podrían describirla, y que a la vez le quedaban tan cortas...

¿Que demonios estoy diciendo?

Una persona a la que apenas conocía, y que sin embargo, se encontraba dormida dentro de su casa en su sillón favorito.

¿Que le había hecho llevarla hasta allá? Podía haberla dejado sola en cualquier hotel, podría haber dejado que se la llevara la policía, que se sometiera a un extenso interrogatorio, y que después fuera mandada con sus padres, a algún lugar lejos de su casa.

Pero no...en lugar de eso, estaba ahí. Con él. En un lugar tan privado, que solo una persona había pisado (Li), y que ahora ella estaba invadiendo con su presencia desconocida.

Su culpa y conciencia (y pensaba que ya no tenía una desde hacía mucho tiempo) lo habían hecho pronunciar esas palabras fatales.

Puedes quedarte en mi casa...

Gran estrategia, era la primera vez que decía algo sin pensar, y se arrepentía. No porque su presencia resultara desagradable, le parecía indiferente, sino porque en una hora más o menos, llegaría a ese mismo lugar, cierto chico castaño de ojos ambarinos.

¿Porque le incomodaba tanto esa idea? ¿Que no había compartido su casa con él tantas veces? ¿Porque era diferente en aquella ocasión?

Pues muy simple. Detestaba la idea de darle a Li un motivo para hacerle burla. Aborrecía el hecho de oír su risa y sus comentarios mordaces...¡Cuantas veces lo había fastidiado ya con esas observaciones! (ciertas pero molestas de todos modos)

'¡El frío Eriol Hiragizawa con una chica!'

'Oye ¿Quien es tu ángel de luz?'

...

Estúpido Shaoran, se las pagaría algún día...

~*~

Shaoran había pasado como pocas veces, una tarde fantástica. Una hermosa chica castaña de ojos esmeraldas, había logrado hacer su día diferente, sin siquiera proponérselo.

Hacía unas horas la había dejado justo en la puerta de su casa, despidiéndose de ella cortésmente. Cosa muy rara en él. Le sorprendía mucho que no estuviera en su casa, con ella entre sus brazos enrollados en las sabanas vírgenes de su cama. Por primera vez, se había despedido solo con una sonrisa al atardecer, y no con un gesto despectivo al despuntar el alba.

Su inocencia era algo que él tenía miedo de robar, lo había hecho muchas veces, pero con ella era distinto. ¿Porque? Porque esa niña no era como las demás.

¡Quien sabe que cosa le había dado para que no parara de pensar en ella! Una sola tarde a su lado, y no podía sacar su sonrisa de sus pensamientos...

¿Porque se sentía de repente tan confundido? ¿No se había prometido a si mismo el no dejarse atrapar jamás? ¿Como era posible, que él, Shaoran Li, perteneciera solamente a una persona?

No se podía imaginar enamorado (ó mas bien no quería) con todas esas cursilerías que las personas con ese problema hacían, cartas, poemas, chocolates, matrimonio...¿Matrimonio? Ja, de solo pensarlo, le daba risa. ¡Pobres hombres que ligaban su vida con una sola persona para siempre! En cambio él podía disfrutar del cambio, de las libertades, de todos los placeres que le ofrecía la vida del eterno célibe. ¿Que más podía pedir después de un trago, una mujer y una despedida sin lagrimas (de su parte)?

...

...

Talvez un poco de amor...

...

Pero no ese amor carnal por el que él se desvivía. No ese en donde solo son caricias, palabras y besos fugaces. En donde ninguna promesa se cumple, en donde la eternidad solo dura una noche, en donde las palabras se esconden al amanecer... no ese con una mujer que apenas conoces, ó ese que solo es inspirado por un instinto salvaje.

Quería algo más profundo. Algo con lo que pudiera despertar al otro día, y toda su vida se alegrara con solo ver a esa persona a su lado, algo que lo hiciera comprender el silencio como cualquier otra conversación, que le brindara el valor para decir un 'acepto' al momento de estar junto a alguien frente a un altar, con la esperanza vívida en su corazón, de pasar una eternidad a su lado...

De nuevo te estás poniendo sentimental Li...deja de soñar...

...

Ya no debía perder sus pensamientos de esa manera, si les daba rienda suelta, algún día llegaría a creer en ellos, y ese, sin duda era su peor temor.

Inculcarse una falsa esperanza de una vida diferente, con una mujer a su lado, con una familia... prefería no sumirse mucho en sus divagaciones para poder salir de nuevo a la realidad, sin tener que acobardarse ante el mismo despertar. Le temía a su propia mente, al impacto que pudiera causar al dejar al descubierto sus deseos, al tratar de ser feliz...y no poder conseguirlo.

Ya cállate Li, estás apunto de realizar una misión, no es tiempo de hablar de temores...

Por fin vio frente a si, ese edificio tan familiar. ¡Había estado ahí tantas veces! Casi podía llegar al departamento de su amigo y entrar sin tocar, vaciar el refrigerador, y luego sentarse a ver la televisión con un buen coñac en la mano... por eso le encantaba ir a ese lugar, y parecía que a Eriol no le importaba, claro, con tanto dinero por su trabajo, y además su vasta fortuna, ¿Quién se quejaría por cosas tan insignificantes como una botella?

Además conocía a casi todas las personas que vivían en los pisos de arriba y de abajo, siempre encontraba a alguien, y lo saludaba con cortesía.

Por ejemplo, la mujer que vivía en la parte baja. Nakuru Akisuki. Una persona extravagante en verdad. Tenía atuendos muy raros, y su forma de ser la diferenciaba de todas las personas que él había conocido. Podía enamorarse en un santiamén de cualquier joven apuesto que le pusieran enfrente, y en media conversación con él, podía poner sus ojos en cualquier otro que pasara de repente. Tenía un carácter alegre y despreocupado para sus treinta años de edad, y una sonrisa tan jovial que apenas aparentaba ser una jovencita. Le encantaba cocinar, y más de una vez había llegado a tocar a la puerta con uno de esos platillos extraños que tanto le fascinaban, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo frente a ella, que quedaban deliciosos. Tenía una rara obsesión con su pequeño gato al que llamaba Suppi-chan, cocinándole al pequeño más que a nadie comida dulce que lo emborrachaba. Parecía divertirse mucho con eso.

Además, y talvez lo que más la destacaba de las otras personas, es que era la única persona (además de Li) que podía hablar con Eriol sin preocupación. No exactamente hablaban, sino que ella podía sacar el más raro tema de conversación y hacer que un Eriol gruñón respondiera. Pasaba varias veces por su casa, y cada vez que lo hacía, llevaba a una visita diferente. Todas ellas chicas lindas y carismáticas, según ella con la esperanza de encontrarle a Eriol, una persona con la cual pudiera enamorarse.

Él nunca había hablado con ninguna de ellas. Abría la puerta, y tan pronto examinaba a su nueva pretendiente, sin ser de su agrado, azotaba la portezuela sin ninguna delicadeza. Nakuru no lo tomaba como una grosería, sino como una forma amable (entonces no quería conocer el lado descortés de Eriol) de decir 'No me agrada tu elección'.

La chica del piso de arriba, en cambio, era una completa pesadilla. Era admiradora indiscutible de Eriol, y trataba de entablar conversación con él siempre que lo veía. Kaho Mizuki. Una pelirroja unos cuantos años mayor a ellos, pero sin duda con una belleza incuestionable. Con su dulce voz y maneras femeninas, había tratado por muchos medios el seducir al joven ojiazul, pero en todas esas ocasiones, había fallado deplorablemente. Y aun con todas las negativas rotundas del chico, y una que otra despedida descortés, ella no se había rendido, tratando aún de conquistar su amor.

¿Quién más?... unos ancianos muy amables del quinto piso, una solterona amargada con obsesión de las plantas en el sexto, un chico universitario muy asediado en el séptimo y...una casa vacía en el primer piso.

Al subir al elevador se encontró con la cincuentona, que le lanzó un gruñido como respuesta a su saludo. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Al llegar al tercero, se encontró con la insistente Kaho de regreso hacía su casa, con una cara de decepción.

-¿Que pasó Kaho? ¿De nuevo te cerró la puerta en la cara?- preguntó burlonamente. Esa mujer no le caía nada bien, y él a ella tampoco.

-Pues no se a que vas. No está en su casa.-

-Mejor di que no te quiso abrir.- respondió antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara, alcanzando a observar una seña no muy propia de una dama.

Abrió la puerta con su siempre útil llave, y entró a la casa sin hacer sonido alguno.

Estaba apunto de gritar el nombre de su compañero, cuando entró a la sala... quedó boquiabierto.

Se acercó para ver si su vista no fallaba, y observó con detenimiento. Eriol en un sillón, dormido con uno de sus libros sobre el pecho, y en el otro, una mujer.

Se arrodilló a su lado, y quedó encantado con la vista. Una mujer de belleza sin igual permanecía dormida mientras era bañada por la luz de la luna, aumentando la palidez en su piel. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, y su cabello recorriendo delicadamente su figura como una sombra, mientras una sonrisa juguetona permanecía en sus labios inexplicablemente.

Rozó con sus dedos el rostro dormido, embelesado por su perfección, recordando por un momento a la chica castaña...

-¿Que haces?- inquirió una voz a su lado, con un tono duro.

Shaoran salió de su ensimismamiento, retiró la mano de la chica y se levantó rápidamente, mientras encaraba al inglés, que lo miraba extrañamente. No respondió.

-¿No te bastó con tu presa de hoy?- preguntó él chico de una forma ruda, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse al lado de su compañero, anteponiéndose sin querer de forma protectiva entre él y Tomoyo...

~*~

Sus ojos índigos se ensartaron directamente en los ambarinos, de una forma desafiadora. Nunca había mirado de esa manera a su compañero en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse.

-Lo siento Eriol yo no sabía...que, bueno ella...- contestó Li tartamudeando, encontrándole un interés especial al suelo.

-Cállate- rezongó Eriol cortándole la frase. -Es hora de irnos.- sin más, le dio la espalda al castaño, dirigiéndose a su habitación, para recoger sus cosas.

Sentía una punzada en la cien, mientras recogía sus cosas. La imagen de Li tocando a Tomoyo, le venía una y otra vez a la mente, haciendo que esa molestia permaneciera perturbándolo. Hacía mucho que no tenía esa sensación...

¿Eran...celos?

~*~

Li vio como se retiraba Eriol a su habitación, con un paso firme y una mirada amenazadora, tumbando a su paso una pequeña mesa sin que se diera cuenta.

¿Que había sido eso? Nunca había visto clavar en él esa mirada llena de rencor, de amenaza, de...celos.

Pero no podía ser. ¿Eriol, celoso? Sino hubiera estado tan asustado de la mirada asesina que le había mandado, se hubiera echado a reír a carcajadas (claro, no perdería esa oportunidad luego).

El ojiazul salió de su habitación, y tomó su gabardina del perchero, sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

-Vamonos-

Una camioneta blanca llegó diez minutos después de que ellos hubieron bajado, deteniéndose apenas para que los dos subieran.

Cerraron la puerta corrediza tras de sí, y el vehículo arrancó a toda velocidad.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraron dentro a sus compañeros de equipo, que tantas veces los habían acompañado en ese tipo de misiones.

Sentado frente a los monitores y todo el equipo electrónico, se encontraba Izumi Murosaki, un pelirrojo experto en el mundo de las computadoras, y los sistemas de seguridad. Podía infiltrarse en cualquier red, y conseguir los archivos más secretos de cualquier compañía ó del gobierno. Su especialidad no era la de asesino y solo sabía utilizar la pistola _beretta _para una defensa personal. Estaba casado con una linda mielina embarazada , y por tanto había deseado retirarse por mucho tiempo.

El conductor Matt Skrichey, un norteamericano rubio y ojiazul, era uno de los mejores al volante dentro de la compañía y un as en la mecánica. Un poco engreído, y con cierta afición a las mujeres, pero sin duda confiable y leal. Apreciaba mucho a Li Shaoran, ya que éste lo había salvado de morir en una ocasión distante, y le había quedado eternamente en deuda. En sus ratos libres ó días sin trabajo, se dedicaba a reparar automóviles, en un taller de su padre.

Y por último, y el más joven de todos Shinichi Tsukiyono. Un chiquillo de alrededor de veintidós años, apenas entrado en el negocio. Era el alma del equipo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro infantil, y una mirada curiosa de sus ojos esmeraldas a todo lo que veía, aliviaba siempre la tensión del ambiente antes de una misión. Tenía una flexibilidad increíble, y ayudaba mucho cuando se trataba de infiltrarse a un lugar casi impenetrable, además de que era un espía excelente, al no levantar sospechas. Eriol cuidaba mucho de él, al sentirse responsable por su seguridad, lo trataba como a un pequeño pupilo, siempre dándole instrucciones acerca del siguiente movimiento, y asegurándole nuevas formas para mejorar su trabajo. Era huérfano de padre, y necesitaba trabajar para pagar las operaciones de su madre. Tenía una linda novia menor a él, que no sabía nada de su profesión nocturna.

Ese era el grupo principal de la compañía (contando a Eriol y Shaoran). Cualquier misión importante, y en donde se jugaban fuertes cantidades de dinero -miles de dólares principalmente- le era asignada a Eriol y su equipo, que como ya se conocía su fama dentro de la organización, nunca habían fallado una misión.

Eriol revisó los papeles de las victimas, que incluían detallados expedientes (desde sus nombres hasta su comida favorita, ó su horario fijo) y fotos de cuerpo completo y rostro, cada uno de ellos acomodado en un fólder por separado. Tres victimas esa vez.

Una familia al parecer. Un hombre, una mujer y un niño...odiaba matar niños, pero por ellos se le otorgaba un precio especial.

¿Que familia era? Ah! Una influyente claro, y muy conocida por su renombre en la ciudad, y un antiguo trabajo.

Otros Daidouji.

Saguro Daidouji: 56 años. Tesorero de los emporios Daidouji. Segundo hermano de cuatro. No lleva buenas relaciones con los demás hermanos, al ser de naturaleza avara. A estado acusado en varios casos de lavado de dinero, pero nunca se a podido comprobar nada. Sigue al cargo del dinero de las empresas, al llevar una conspiración secreta con Seguchi Daidouji (primogénito) huérfano de padre y madre a los 25 años. Esposo y padre.

Marie Daidouji: 54 años. Ama de casa. Hija única de una familia influyente de los Estados Unidos. Su matrimonio fue más un arreglo de dinero, y su relación con su esposo es mera imagen. No sabe nada de los negocios de su esposo, y no le importan mucho, se a visto engañada muchas veces, pero ella paga de igual manera. Esposa y madre.

Ashton Daidouji: 16 años. Primogénito de la familia. No puede hablar de nacimiento. Tuvo un accidente a los 11 años que lo dejo paralítico y ciego, es la adoración de su padre, y su madre no se hace cargo de él. No podrá manejar las empresas de los Daidouji, como se tenía pensado desde su nacimiento, dejando el puesto al siguiente primogénito de la familia.

Quien quisiera acabar con ellos, tenía un interés muy especial en sus empresas, ya que era lo único por lo que se pagaba así, para después conseguir más. No le cupo duda después de ese caso, que tendría que acabar con todos los Daidouji, y que la paga por esas misiones, sería jugosa. ¿Cuantas familias eran? Le parecía que cuatro. Cuatro trabajos bien pagados...y dos ya casi cobrados.

La camioneta se detuvo a unas cuantas calles de la gran mansión. Y el equipo de Eriol se preparo para las instrucciones acostumbradas de su líder.

-Izumi, esta casa tiene unas dimensiones enormes -empezó, mientras todos lo escuchaban atentamente.- así que no creo que nuestro acostumbrado equipo funcione para dejarla sin energía, si nada funciona, y el tiempo de acaba, utiliza el pinch.- el pelirrojo asintió.

-Matt, necesito la camioneta frente a la barda trasera, en el cuadrante 6,7- señalo con su dedo a la computadora.- exactamente a la 1:30 sin retrasos, no antes, podría resultar sospechoso, te largas a la 1:35 sin esperar a nadie, y esta vez sigues las reglas.- dijo amenazadoramente, recordando la última vez que lo habían esperado más de lo normal.

-Shinichi- se detuvo para mirarlo.-No quiero actos heroicos está vez ¿entendido? Limítate a tu trabajo. La mujer debe de estar ahora descansando en la tercera ventana de la derecha, no fuerces la cerradura ni rompas la ventana, para eso tienes el equipo, no será difícil acabarla sino te ve antes, hazlo sigilosamente por favor.-

-Ahora Li, tu y yo vamos al estudio, él debe estar ahí, y no esta dormido. Ya sabes que pueden ponerse un poco difíciles antes de terminar, así que tenemos que hacerlo rápido. Ya sabes como funciona esto, sin gritos y sin explicaciones si es posible, no queremos levantar a toda la servidumbre. Después yo me encargo del niño.- Li respiró aliviado. No le gustaba matar a personas así, y aunque la victima ya no era un niño (tenía alrededor de 16 años) el lo seguía viendo como tal.

-Muy bien, tienen experiencia en lo que hacen. Ustedes dos -se dirigió a Matt y a Izumi.-Ya lo saben, si escuchan a la policía, se largan. Nosotros nos las arreglaremos para escapar. Y ustedes -continuo diciéndoles a Shaoran y Shinichi.-Su rostro no puede ser visto, ó esa persona queda aniquilada. Tenemos diez minutos antes de que la luz regrese, y cinco para salir de la mansión, sino llegan se quedan. ¿Entendido todos?.-

Los cuatro acompañantes asintieron decididos, admiraban la capacidad de su líder, y lo preciso que podía ser en todo cuanto decía, además de cierta frialdad en sus expresiones al mencionar los asesinatos.

-1:15, cinco minutos para llegar, luego se corta la luz. ¿Listos? ¡Vamos!-

Tres sombras salieron apresuradamente de la camioneta, sin mirar atrás, y se distribuyeron entre diferentes calles, corriendo para alcanzar su destino.

Desde diferentes ángulos observaron la mansión, silenciosa y enorme, con la vista fijaron sus objetivos. La luz se apagó de repente, y ellos saltaron la barda sin dificultad. Uno subió al segundo piso gracias a su agilidad, y anduvo sobre el tejado, hasta una de las ventanas oscuras. Los otros dos anduvieron por el césped, buscando la entrada a la casa, y el otro al estudio.

Shinichi cortó el vidrio silenciosamente, y abrió la ventana por dentro. Se introdujo en la habitación, mientras la alfombra amortiguaba el ruido de sus botas. Miró a la cama, y ahí estaba su víctima. Sumida en el sueño más profundo con uno de esos antifaces sobre los ojos. El joven se rió discretamente al escuchar un ronquido, pero después, su expresión se tornó seria de nuevo, recordando el objetivo de su 'visita'...

Shaoran se situó frente a la ventana del estudio, enfocando su mirada en la oscuridad. Esperaba que Eriol llegara por el otro lado, para entrar él.

Eriol mientras tanto, recorría los pasillos y volteaba en las esquinas con su excelente visión nocturna, recordando el mapa de la casa que había visto en la computadora nítidamente. Dos, tres puertas, y ahí estaba. Sacó su arma y la tensó entre sus manos, toco un botón en uno de los aparatos en su cinturón, y este se encendió, dándole a Li (al ver la luz roja en su aparato también) la señal para entrar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y la ventana se rompió. Pero ninguna alarma sonó, y el sonido fue opacado por el silencio. Los dos hombres entraron a la habitación, rodeando desde las únicas salidas, a un sorprendido hombre regordete de pelo entrecano, sentado en su silla frente al escritorio.

-Buenas Noches Sr. Daidouji.- dijo Eriol siseando, con su siempre elegante acento inglés y modales impecables. -Supongo que tuvo usted un día muy largo ¿No es hora de que descanse?- el hombre estaba a punto de pararse, pero fue sorprendido por la asombrosa rapidez de sus dos captores.

-¿Que quieren?- dijo el hombre en un susurro al sentir la opresión que Li ejercía en su nuca, mientras sujetaba sus brazos por detrás.

-Nada que usted nos pueda dar Sr. Daidouji.-contestó Eriol mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a los dos. -De hecho le estaremos haciendo un favor.-

Antes de que pudiera saberlo, el gran empresario, estaba siendo asfixiado con un delgado hilo que se había enredado a su cuello con destreza. Frente a él, la sonrisa y los ojos índigos de un hombre, mirándolo con sadismo. La última visión, y el último quejido.

Eriol no se movió de su lugar, después de sentir como el hombre se había desvanecido y dejaba de forcejear. En lugar de eso, permaneció ahí, con los brazos rígidos.

Li, en cambio, se había quedado petrificado. Sus brazos aun sostenían al hombre que caía por su propio peso, pero su mirada estaba fija en un lugar en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Eriol lo miró, y descubrió un gesto de sorpresa y angustia.

Volteó su mirada sin aflojar su arma, y también quedó sorprendido.

Ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, una figura se trataba de esconder entre las sombras, no un niño, pero tampoco un hombre. Los miraba a los dos con ojos desorbitados, testigo sin duda del crimen que acababan de cometer.

Eriol soltó al empresario, y este cayó pesadamente al suelo, sin Li sosteniéndole. Miró al joven, y empezó a acercarse a él, con el arma preparada.

-Espera.- oyó que le decían desde atrás. -No es necesario que lo matemos.- dijo Li angustiado.

Tenía razón. El joven, por lo que había leído, había sufrido un accidente hacía pocos años que había afectado su columna. El chico estaba paralítico, y no podía ver ni hablar.

-¿Que sugieres que hagamos entonces?- respondió Eriol, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Déjalo.- contestó Li decidido. -No puede hacer nada.-

-Nos pagaron para que lo matáramos. ¿Sabes lo que hará el jefe cuando se entere?-

-No tiene porque enterarse.-

-¿Como sugieres que se lo ocultemos?-

-Conozco a alguien que puede sacarlo del país esta misma noche, lo llevara lejos, y nunca se sabrá su identidad.-

El Inglés miró a Li con ira, y después observó al joven. Sintió compasión por él. Su mirada asustada, aunque no podía ver, y su boca contorsionada en un grito mudo.

-Sino quieres que lo mate llévatelo tú.- Eriol se dio la media vuelta, y salió por la puerta, sin darle otra mirada al muchacho. Li sonrió, y cargó al niño entre sus brazos, sin recibir ninguna protesta.

Corrieron hacía la puerta, se habían llevado más de lo que esperaban en esa pequeña discusión. Dos minutos y la luz volvía, electrizando lo alto de las bardas de nuevo.

Se encontraron en su huida con Shinichi, que regresaba a la camioneta airoso de su misión, pero después de haber tenido algunos problemas al tratar de salir. Traía una mano sangrando.

-¿Todavía no aprendes a utilizar tu equipo?- le dijo Eriol mientras corría. Suponiendo el mal uso del aparato al cortar el cristal.

-¿Donde quieres que practique? Mi abuela me mataría si lo utilizo en sus ventanas.- miro a su alrededor, y distinguió también la sombra de Shaoran...cargando a alguien más, pero no preguntó.

Los tres saltaron la barda sin dificultades, y se precipitaron a la camioneta. Les quedaron unos minutos. La misión estaba completa.

Continuara...

Ups...creo que me emocione demasiado con las explicaciones...bueno, me gusto mucho describir la misión, pero si piensan que es muy larga (aunque solo falta otra y ya) podría reducirla un poco. De todos modos, era como que un capitulo que tenía que poner para explicar un poco la profesión de los chicos, y otras cosillas por ahí...

Bueno, de todos modos, yo digo que el sig, capítulo será más sobre que pasa con los chicos y sus respectivas 'novias' (bueno, muy pronto)

Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas acerca del cap: No se porque puse al niño este, pero supongo que sentí que Li tenía un lado más humano, y por eso quiso salvarlo, no se si vuelva a salir, bueno, tengo una pequeña idea, pero no creo que la ponga...Me gusta tener un buen guión (hay si tu...) por eso pongo la personalidad de cada una de las personas que salen, y más o menos lo que es su vida (claro, los que son importantes) y numero tres, ME ENCANTA escribir las misiones, así que espero que no se les haga tan tedioso...

Ahora con los reviews!!

Angel-de-Luz: Hola! Una seguidora, wow, me siento inspirada, me pondré a trabajar ahora mismo (después de acabar esto claro) Como que estos días me esta dando inspiración, así que espero escribir algo más seguido, no se depende de mi animo, por ahora, creo que este capítulo fue muy rápido, y relativamente más largo que los demás, haber si hago mi trabajo así más seguido... en cuanto a Eriol. u_u ya quisiera yo estar también en el lugar de Tomoyo!! es que es taaaan lindooo. (largo suspiro) pero creo que todos apoyamos que se quede con ella ¿no? Por cierto, eso de hacer cosas malas con Eriol...pues...ya veremos... Gracias por todo!! Eriol-chan te manda saludos!!

Jeru: hello!! En serio que no se como pueden existir cosas tan hermosas en el mundo, Yue es un claro ejemplo de ello...°¬° sobre todo me encanta su personalidad, y esos bonitos ojos y sin olvidar su cabello ahhh!! que lindo!!! (claro, en lo personal me gusta mas Eriol pero bueno) Por cierto, a mi no me gusta mucho el yaoi, así que sorry por las personas que si, no es nada personal pero no habrá de eso en la historia. Y claro que habrá más Yue!! (club de fans -ósea yo mero-: HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!) es el enemigo principal de Eriol y su compañía, así que tiene que salir continuamente (además para echarme un taco de ojo -con imaginación-) y lo de S+S se me esta haciendo un poco difícil, pero de todos modos voy a intentar poner más de los dos. Nos vemos en el sig capitulo!!

Tomoe Himura: A quién no!! jejeje, ya me imagino!! (Tiff, Tiff, saca esas cochinadas de tu mente!!) bueno, ya me recupere (después de un cubetazo de agua fría) intentare poner más S+S y ya sabes que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida!! (en serio necesito algunas para esta pareja -Tiff se hinca- por favor!!)

Nuriko Sakuma: Ujuuu!! Un crossover con mis niños lindos!! TE APOYO AL 100%!! hay dios mío, tan solo imaginarme a esas cuatro bellezas...°¬° y Sakura de asesina!! que buen cambio!! Ya sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda ó consejo cuando tu quieras, y la verdad me encantaría poder leer tu historia, haber cuando me la pasas ó cuando la veo yo publicada!! la esperare eh?? (y no te preocupes, yo tamb soy una papa para el ingles, pero te apoyo!!^_^U)

furby_chan: Pues por lo que escribí ahora me parece que rectos y sanos están alejados muuuuuuuucho de lo que en verdad son, en serio creo que me está saliendo lo sádico...no se...se me hacen muy...fríos...ehhh de todos modos así me gustan!! Y parece que a ti y a las demás también!! (con eso me basta) Eyy, felicítame, no te hice esperar tanto!! ^O^ (me siento orgullosa)

The Dark: Continué!!! Si!! Y en menos de lo que esperaba!! No me tarde ni diez días!!! espero tampoco tardarme tanto para el siguiente, me esta gustando mucho esta historia, y me estoy clavando en ella...mejor, así no me tardo tanto...por cierto u_u mis vacaciones se acaban mañana. BUAAAAAAAA!!!!! tan feliz que me sentía yo aquí en mi casita!! levantándome a la una de la tarde y durmiéndome a las cuatro!! u_u pero bueno... A si!! creo que tu duda quedo resuelta en este cap. era a propósito ¬_¬...n_n U bueno, de todos modos, creo que te imaginas quien será la última familia ¿no? Nos vemos!!

Padme: Gracias por tus ánimos!! no es un tema nuevo, pero de todos modos estoy tratando de desarrollarlo lo más originalmente que se pueda. Espero que te gusten los demás capítulos, y que me dejes otro review alguna vez!! Adiosito!!

Anna Asakura: Hola!! Creo que por ahora solo esta cayendo por su aspecto, pero pronto será por su carácter, tratare de que ella no hable tanto y Eriol saque un poco más de conversación, claro, sin cambiar su personalidad (o no tanto) Gracias!!

(creo que cada vez hago esto mas largo...n_n)

Bueno, creo que eso es todo..por ahora...

Esta bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Namárië!!

'Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte es como irse a la cama después de un largo día...' (Dumbledore H.P)


	9. Aún con un Alma

**_Amando al Enemigo _**

por:Tiff 

-¡¿Que demonios paso ahí?!- la voz del jefe de la compañía retumbó en todas las paredes de su gran oficina, mientras azotaba las palmas de las manos en el fino escritorio de sauce, y miraba con gesto furioso a los dos jóvenes parados frente a él. 

-El niño no estaba ahí- contestó la fría voz de Eriol Hiragizawa sin inmutarse, lanzándole una rápida mirada asesina a Li Shaoran, que estaba parado a su lado, revolviendo sus bolsillos nerviosamente. 

-Tuve a un equipo investigando casi un mes, y estamos seguros que sus hábitos no cambiaron de un momento a otro. Sin viajes, sin salidas, forzosamente en casa ¡El niño debía estar ahí!- grito de nuevo. Todos los miembros del equipo (excepto Eriol) se estremecieron. Nunca habían visto a su jefe tan enojado. 

Ronald Reuel era el jefe mayor y fundador de la compañía. Había empezado a los 30 años, y a sus 58 ya tenía todo un sistema nacional. Todo había empezado con un pequeño grupo de 10 asesinos con pequeños trabajos vulgares, para después de 28 años convertirse en una organización de cientos, con los trabajos más nombrados. Había estado sometido a interrogatorio tres veces por parte de la policía, pero gracias a su considerable fortuna, siempre había salido de la jefatura sin ningún cargo. Su pequeña fortuna se había convertido ahora en una empresa millonaria, respaldando sus millones con un falso nombre para una gran cadena de supermercados en el país. No estaba casado, ni se le conocía públicamente futuro heredero. 

-Deben de haberlo sacado antes.- contestó Eriol mirándolo desafiadoramente, era el único que se atrevía. 

-No nos pagarán lo mismo por este desacierto.- dijo Reuel sentándose de nuevo en su silla, tratando de mantener la calma. 

-No creo que el niño regrese de todos modos.- dijo Shaoran rápidamente, ante las miradas fugaces de sus compañeros a su persona. 

-¿Porque Li?- preguntó su jefe extrañamente interesado en él repentinamente. 

-Ya no tiene familia, y de todos modos no podría encargarse de la compañía en su estado.- 

-Talvez tengas razón. Hablaré con nuestro cliente, haber a que arreglo llegamos. No esperen una paga como la anterior ¿entendido? porque no la tendrán. Pueden retirarse.- la silla se volteó, y los jóvenes no tuvieron que hacer más que retirarse. 

-Perdón chicos.- dijo Shaoran a nadie en especial, sin voltear a verlos, cuando estuvieron fuera de los oídos de su jefe. -No pensé que nos fuera a acarrear tantos problemas, ó que nuestra paga disminuiría. Los compensaré con mi parte.- 

-Yo no la quiero.- dijo Eriol en su tono habitual, para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer por una de las puertas. Li sonrió. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y esa era la única forma que conocía de demostrar su amistad. 

-Bah, no te preocupes Li- exclamó Matt dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. -Sabemos que tuviste buenas intenciones. Además no creo que estando en otro equipo nos pagarían de esta manera. Todo lo que tenemos te lo debemos a ti y a Eriol.- 

Los otros dos jóvenes asintieron, sonriéndole abiertamente. 

-Gracias amigos.- 

~*~ 

Eriol pasó los dedos sobre su cabello con un gesto de cansancio, mientras esperaba, con un vaso en mano, a que la cafetera de una de las pequeñas salas de la compañía, terminara con su _expresso. _

Miró al lado de la máquina, para descubrir que ya no habían pastelillos de fresa. _Odio ser el último en este lugar... _

La puerta se abrió a su lado de repente, revelando a un Shaoran con una expresión amigable. 

-Toma.- dijo mientras le ofrecía a Eriol, una caja con sus pastelillos favoritos. -Tómalo en compensación por el dinero.- 

El semblante del ojiazul se suavizo. -Creo que eso salda tu deuda.- 

Los dos se sentaron en la estancia a tomar café, compartiendo la caja de pastelillos que el castaño había llevado. 

-¿En donde está el chico?- preguntó Eriol, sin mostrar mucha importancia al hecho. 

-Se lo llevaron, lo sacaron esta misma noche del país. No lo volveremos a ver, y no te preocupes, no sabrán quién es a donde lo llevaron.- 

-Será un caso muy nombrado en los noticieros mundiales, ¿Como estás tan seguro?- 

-Adonde lo llevaron casi no hay medios de comunicación.- dijo Li un poco melancólico. -Es un lugar muy remoto.- 

... 

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando lo salvaste...No sabía que aun tenías un alma humana.- 

Li escuchó estas palabras como una sentencia en su persona. ¿Cuando había perdido su alma? ¿En que momento había vendido lo único que le pertenecía? 

-Tu también la tienes.- contestó el castaño, tratando de defenderse. 

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Eriol, pero no aquella sádica, no esa respaldada solo por la emoción de un asesinato. Era una sonrisa triste, llena de desolación. 

-Yo la perdí hace mucho tiempo.- el joven se levantó de su asiento, dejando el café y los pastelillos casi intactos en la mesa, para salir de la habitación después, sin voltear atrás de nuevo. 

-Yo se que aún la tienes.- pronunció Li en voz alta, sin apartar la vista de la puerta. 

~*~ 

Eriol condució a casa en su _Jaguar _negro, que usualmente dejaba en la compañía. Le gustaba andar a pie de todos modos, sin el molesto ruido de los autos pasando a tu lado, ó las luces altas de algunos idiotas en el rostro. 

Sin embargo, esa noche era una excepción. Conducir lo ayudaba a pensar. Lo más rápido lo más profundo. 

Un alma...que concepto más absurdo. Todas las personas se desvivían por poseerla, sin darse cuenta en que momento la habían perdido. O en que momento la habían ganado. 

¿Simplemente se nacía con ella, ó se iba conquistando con el tiempo? ¿Cuándo se era merecedor de una ó cuando se le condenaba a quedar sin su halo? 

Bueno, de lo que estaba seguro, era de que él, por lo menos, ya no tenía derecho a una. 

El sol ya se había levantado en el cielo majestuosamente, cuando llegó a su casa. El sueño por fin lo estaba venciendo, generalmente esa era su hora para recostarse. Bostezó, justo cuando el ascensor se abría para dejarlo pasar. 

_Hay no...¿Porque a mi? _

Delante de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se encontraba esa chica que tanto le odiaba encontrar. Kaho Mizuki... con su usual sonrisa seductora, le hizo el gesto por segunda vez, tratando de quitar la frialdad en su rostro. 

-Eriol, te vez muy cansado ¿Donde estuviste?- preguntó ella dulcemente, sin salir del ascensor como era su propósito. 

-No te importa.- contestó él, con aun más frialdad en su rostro, mientras entraba y se posaba a su lado. Hubiera tomado las escaleras, pero estaba muy cansado. 

La chica presionó el botón, y las puertas se cerraron. 

-¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Podría prepararte algo de desayunar, y luego podrías acostarte un rato...- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

-No necesito de tu ayuda.- la puerta se abrió frente a él, y salió rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su casa. Un suspiro de exasperación alcanzó su pecho, cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose detrás de él. 

-Podría hacerte un poco de compañía.- 

-¡¿Porque no te largas?!- contestó Eriol bruscamente, dándose la vuelta y enfrentándola con una de esas famosas miradas amenazadoras. La chica retrocedió con el miedo evidente en sus ojos. Pocas veces Eriol le contestaba de esa manera, y cuando lo hacía, era mejor salir huyendo del lugar, si en verdad apreciaba su vida. Con la vista en el suelo, y los ánimos aun más abajo, se retiró, lanzándole una última mirada herida al joven. 

Pero él no se inmutó. Conocía muy bien los trucos de las mujeres como para dejarse engañar por ellos, después de todo había tenido un gran maestro (Li). 

Después de ver desaparecer a la chica en el ascensor, abrió la puerta de su casa. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un rico olor proveniente de la cocina. 

Fue entonces cuando recordó que no se encontraba solo. 

Dejó como siempre su gabardina en el pechero, y descargo algunas cosas (usuales) en una de las mesas de la estancia. Se tumbó en uno de los sillones, y sobó sus ojos con pereza. Sintió una vez más ese estremecimiento en el corazón. _Ahí viene ella..._

-Buenos días Eriol.- Tomoyo había salido de la cocina al escuchar su reciente llegada, recibiéndolo como siempre, con una usual sonrisa dulce. Él hizo un débil gesto con la cabeza. -¿Quieres comer algo?- estuvo tentado por unos momentos a decir que no, pero recordó su breve merienda al lado de Li, medio pastelillo y un sorbo de café. Se levantó sin decir nada, y se dirigió a la cocina, siguiendo a la ametista que sostenía una espátula en la mano. 

Se sentó en el pequeño desayunador a un lado de la ventana, y esperó, mientras observaba desganadamente como servía en platos anchos el contenido de una sartén. Cerró los ojos. Escuchó el suave tintineo del fuego en la estufa, el chocar de los cubiertos contra los platos, y una suave melodía proveniente de la voz de la chica, que tarareaba instintivamente. 

_Que linda voz.. _

Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, un golpe seco de cristal se escuchó frente a él. Abrió los ojos para comprobar lo que su olfato ya le había dicho. ¡El desayuno servido! 

La joven se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, después de ofrecerle unos cubiertos, y se quedó ahí, sin decir nada, observando el azulejo del mueble. 

-Gracias por dejar que me quedara contigo Eriol.- sinceró ella tímidamente, sin voltear a verlo. 

-Mmhh.- respondió él, mientras se metía un pedazo de tocino con huevo a la boca. 

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella algo esperanzada, señalando el plato que consumía el joven. 

Él se encogió de hombros. -Esta bien.- respondió. De hecho, estaba bueno, hacia mucho que no probaba comida hecha en casa. 

-¡Me da mucho gusto oír eso!- exclamó la ametista con una amplia sonrisa. -Este tipo de platillos no son mi especialidad. Generalmente me quedan muy salados ó demasiado dulces.- agregó la joven con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. 

Eriol comió lentamente, disfrutando de cada bocado y de la vista de la ciudad en la mañana. No muy lejos del lugar, con un leve brillo anunciando su presencia, se encontraba el mar. Había escogido vivir en esos apartamentos, y no en una casa lujosa, solo por el placer de verlo todos los días. Una hermosa costa que resplandecía en dorado cuando el sol de la tarde le pegaba en las arenas, con un claro azul reluciendo en el agua, y una suave brisa rozando el rostro con una apacible caricia...no podía existir otra cosa tan perfecta. 

-¿Estás muy cansado Eriol?- preguntó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

-No.- mintió, no podía dejarse ver débil en frente de nadie. 

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?- 

-No.- respondió el chico sin voltear a verla, tomando otro bocado. 

Tomoyo frunció el seño. -¡Oh vamos Eriol! Es una mañana muy linda.- 

-¿Y?- 

-¿Y? Bueno, creo que hay que disfrutar los buenos momentos de la vida.- dijo calmadamente, dirigiendo su vista al mar. -No sabes en que momento se puede ir una de las cosas a la que quieres.- 

-No creo que el mar cambie de lugar.-replicó él en tono sarcástico. 

-No, pero talvez seas tu el que no esté aquí para verlo más.- 

Eriol se le quedó viendo fijamente, sin esa acostumbrada mirada asesina. 

-¿Porque haces eso?- le preguntó. 

-¿Hacer que?- 

-Tratar de convencerme..- 

-Sólo quiero que intentes algo nuevo. No puedes estar todo el tiempo encerrado en tu propio mundo. Necesitas disfrutar de las cosas que hay a tu alrededor.- 

Él se quedó callado, tratando de evitar sus ojos suplicantes. 

-Solo inténtalo.- Eriol levantó los ojos rápidamente al sentir como una delgada mano se aferraba a la suya, aun sobre la mesa, dándole un pequeño apretón. Y con ese sentimiento extraño en el pecho, su naturaleza lo traicionó. 

-Esta bien.- dijo inexpresivo, retirando su mano del contacto de la chica con inseguridad. 

-¡Gracias Eriol! ¡Eres el mejor!- exclamó con una expresión de niña pequeña consiguiendo un nuevo juguete. Se apartó de su vista, y se dirigió a la puerta. 

Suspirando derrotado, Eriol se levantó, tomó su gabardina, y después de dar una mirada anhelante a su cama, salió de su casa siguiendo sin tanto entusiasmo a la joven ametista. 

~*~ 

_¿Porqué me preocupo tanto? _

A las doce de la tarde, Shaoran Li se encontraba en un paseo inacostumbrado por las calles de la ciudad. Él, que nunca salía a ningún lado a esas horas, acostumbrado a dormir hasta tarde, llevaba en sus manos, un papel en el que estaba garabateada rápidamente, una dirección de algún lugar en el centro. 

Su propia letra, y no le entendía... 

¡Como le servía su memoria para recordar los nombres, los gustos y los horarios de sus víctimas, pero no para perpetuar una simple dirección! ¡Llevarla hasta su casa y ni siquiera recordar la calle ó el número! 

¡Y como no! ¡Distraído todo el tiempo con su sonrisa y su encanto! ¡Y de regreso con la nítida idea de verse la siguiente tarde! ¡¿Como tener en cuenta cosas tan insignificantes?! 

Recordó que la tarde pasada, ella había aceptado su propuesta con solo una sonrisa, pero, que al llegar a su hogar, había respondido de una manera extraña cuando le recordaba su compromiso, como rememorando algo súbitamente. 

-_Bueno Shaoran- _dijo tristemente.- _Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi hermano no va a trabajar mañana, y...- _

_-¿Que tiene que ver tu hermano?- _había preguntado él, un poco indignado. 

_-Verás, empezará a cuestionarme de muchas cosas sobre ti...- _

_-No tienes que decirle que saldrás conmigo.- _dijo tratando de convencerla, y lanzó una de esas miradas encantadoras. Pero para su sorpresa, no funcionó, en lugar de quedar bajo sus encantos, se había sentido indignada. 

_-¿Que estás diciendo Li?- _¡Hay, que feo se escuchaba su apellido después de haber oído tantas veces su nombre! -_¡No le puedo mentir a mi hermano!- _

_-Esta bien.- _contestó él, alzando las manos para calmarla.-_Talvez no quiera que salgas conmigo, pero no puede impedir que vaya a visitarte.- _

_-¿En serio?- _su linda cara se había iluminado con la más hermosa de las sonrisas, expresando con solo eso, lo complacida y agradecida que se sentía con él. _-¡Gracias Shaoran!- _

El joven no se lo hubiera esperado...la chica se arrojó a sus brazos espontáneamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Él ni siquiera reaccionó, con la vista enfocada en un lugar diferente, y una extraña sensación que lo inundaba desde el estomago hasta las mejillas, respondió solamente con una sonrisa.

_-¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡¿Que esperas para entrar?!!- _se había escuchado una voz desde adentro de la casa, algo alterada. 

_-Sé que podrás con él.- _dijo la chica al ver la expresión de susto que ponía el castaño, para después entrar a su casa sin decir más. 

¿Sé que podrás con él? ¿Pues que clase de bestia era su hermano? Sabía que existían los hermanos celosos, siempre se escuchaba hablar de ellos, pero... 

¡Pero bueno! ¡Él era un asesino! Entrenado especialmente en artes marciales, tiro al blanco, natación, gimnasia... ¿Porque le iba a temer a un simple hermano de una chica? A menos que fuera policía ó algo así, tendría que preocuparse realmente por él. 

El castaño observó una vez más a su alrededor, y su cara se iluminó al ver en una de las esquinas, una bonita casita amarilla. Ese pórtico le evocaba muchas imágenes de la tarde pasada, sobre todo de su linda niña de ojos esmeraldas...y ese molesto grito al final del día, antes de despedirse. 

Antes de acercarse a la casa, miró a su alrededor cautelosamente. Esperaba no tener que encontrarse con la familia de la chica. 

_Que se hayan ido de compras...Que se hayan ido de compras... _

Tocó el timbre después de esperar un rato parado en frente de la puerta, y esperó pacientemente, esperando encontrarse con la castaña. La puerta de abrió con un golpe brusco, y la sonrisa del joven desapareció como había llegado. 

Un joven de cabello negro que le sacaba casi dos cabezas, lo examinó detenidamente por unos momentos, sin quitar la expresión ceñuda de su rostro. 

-¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó toscamente, acentuando aun más su gesto de desagrado. 

-Ehh..Mi nombre es Li Shaoran ¿Esta Sakura en casa?- el castaño titubeó por un momento, al ver como los ojos brunos del joven se encendían con algo que el llamaría...ira. 

¡Que estúpido de su parte el haber llamado a Sakura por su nombre! 

-¿Que quieres con ella?- en esos momentos, su semblante podría haber competido sin problemas con el de Eriol... 

-Lo que pasa es que iba a salir con ella hoy y...- 

-Ella no puede ir.- 

-Lo se, por eso me invitó a su casa.- mintió el castaño, él mismo se había ofrecido a ir. 

-¡Hermano ¿quien es?!- Li se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz de Sakura, proveniente del piso superior, para después escuchar sus delicados pasos bajando las escaleras. Cuando lo vio, parado afuera de la casa, su sonrisa se acentuó en su rostro. Pasó a su hermano, empujándolo hacia un lado sin darle mucha importancia, y saludó al invitado cortésmente. 

-¡Que bueno que pudiste venir Shaoran!- el castaño sintió un molesto cosquilleo en la nuca. Sin poder verlo, supo que el hombre detrás de su hermana, le lanzaba miradas asesinas. 

_No pensé que existiera una mirada peor a la de Eriol..._

-Ven Shaoran, pasa por favor. Creo que ya conoces a mi hermano, el es Touya.- como no queriendo el moreno estrecho su mano, dándole un apretón más fuerte al de una señal amistosa. 

-Estaba a punto de preparar la comida.- la chica iba a marcharse hacia la cocina. 

-Ehh..¡yo te ayudo!- exclamó antes de ser dejado a solas con el joven Kinomoto, aunque no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el arte culinario. 

-Gracias Shaoran.- 

-¿Quien es Touya?- escuchó el castaño antes de salir de la habitación completamente, una voz profunda que le parecía conocida, pero no le puso mucha atención. 

-Un mocoso molesto que mi hermana trajo a casa.- escuchó responder a Touya Kinomoto con mucho fastidio, antes de entrar a la cocina donde lo esperaba una Sakura sonriente. Tomó el contendor que ella le ofrecía, y sin decir nada se puso a batir el huevo talvez con demasiada energía. 

_Le había dicho...¿Mocoso?..._

~*~ 

Los hermosos ojos índigos y ametistas recorrieron la costa de rincón a rincón, observando la lejanía con recelo, mientras la vista se perdía en el horizonte. Una suave brisa húmeda de primavera les susurraba al oído, y les revolvía el cabello, cosquilleando sus rostros juguetonamente. Sus miradas melancólicas pasaban de un lado a otro, recorriendo las arenas, el cielo, las gaviotas, cada uno de los colores en las diferentes etapas del mar...siempre evitando mirarse entre ellos, ocultando los recuerdos que se dejaban ver desde sus ojos. 

-¿Te gusta el mar Eriol?- la chica de mirada ametista se sentó, hundiendo sus pies desnudos en la arena, recargándose en una piedra lisa. 

El joven se sentó a su lado, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos, mientras lanzaba esa acostumbrada mirada perdida al mar. 

-Si.-respondió sin mirarla. 

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, perdiendo como Eriol, su alegre mirada en una distancia inexistente. El joven, extrañado por su silencio, la miró con cautela. No encontró esos ojos ametistas que siempre le miraban como sonriéndole. Sus ojos se veían extraviados en algún lugar, en ellos se dibujaba melancolía, nostalgia, tristeza, pena...¿Que era aquel gesto que mostraba su rostro con tanta revelación? 

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó el joven, olvidando por un momento su semblante frío, expresando apenas visiblemente, algo de preocupación. 

Ella volteó a verlo con premura, esperando ver aquella actitud cortante que jamás había quitado de su rostro...no supo si fue su imaginación, por un momento pensó ver algo en sus ojos que no mostraba esa expresión reservada y rencorosa como siempre. Sin embargo, al toparse sus ojos con los índigos, la otra mirada frente a ella ya se había desviado hacia el horizonte. 

La chica sonrió. Talvez Eriol no tenía un corazón tan inalcanzable. 

-Este lugar me recuerda mucho a mi padre.-dijo Tomoyo, respondiendo a la pregunta del cerúleo. -Él solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeña. Siempre que no estaba en sus viajes de negocios, trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo...jugábamos en el agua y hacíamos castillos de arena hasta que la tarde caía y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a verse en el cielo...entonces llegaba mi madre y nos quedábamos los tres en ese lugar, sin que nos importara la oscuridad ó el frío. En ese momento era cuando se iba el temor al mundo, cuando todo lo que nos rodeaba parecía insignificante ante la magnifica escena...- la sonrisa de Tomoyo se acentuó, volteando su mirada al joven a su lado. -Hay lugares que te traen recuerdos de tu familia. De su amor y comprensión, aunque esas personas no estén más a tu lado.- 

-No lo se. Nunca e tenido una familia.- la ametista miró a Eriol con intensidad, tratando de descifrar el tono que había utilizado al pronunciar esas palabras...¿Tristeza? ¿Era la tristeza lo que mantenía al corazón de Eriol cerrado a las personas y al mismo mundo? ¿Por eso era su naturaleza fría y falta de cualquier sentimiento puro y propio del ser humano? 

-La familia no es siempre la que está ligada a ti solo por la sangre.- repuso la joven sabiamente. -La familia es aquella que te demuestra su amor y afecto de alguna forma u otra...dices que nunca has tenido familia Eriol, pero mira a tu alrededor...Estoy segura de que hay muchas personas que te quieren por lo que eres.- 

Eriol escuchó estas palabras con atención, y se quedó pensativo por un tiempo...talvez si había personas que se preocupaban por él. Shaoran, Ronald, Izumi, Matt, Shinichi y...ella. 

Recargó su cabeza en la piedra a sus espaldas, y observó el cielo con cansancio. La brisa tocó su rostro rozándolo suavemente, y el cálido resplandor del sol lo acogió con simpatía. El sueño que le faltaba lo volvió a inundar parcialmente, reconfortado por el agradable silencio que los dos habían creado entre si. Sus ojos comenzaron a cansarse, y sus pensamientos empezaron a tornarse incoherentes. Su cabeza cayó a un lado pesadamente sin que él lo quisiera, encontrándose en su camino con la suavidad de un objeto con olor a lavanda...el hombro de la chica se sentía muy reconfortante. 

Cerró los ojos al fin completamente, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de hacer y el efecto que tenía en su acompañante, dejándose envolver por un ensueño tranquilo y, por primera vez, sin pesadillas. 

La tarde cayó lentamente en el horizonte, mientras unas nubes negras de lluvia se formaban en las alturas de la ciudad. Una pareja estaba sentada a las orillas de la costa, disfrutando placidamente de la caída de la noche. Bueno...por lo menos una de ellas. 

Tomoyo miraba el atardecer con gozo, de vez en cuando volteando a su costado, para encontrarse con un joven sumido en la fantasía, con su cabeza acomodada confortablemente en su hombro. ¡Que lindo sentimiento había aflorado en su corazón al sentir el contacto con aquel joven! Mientras lo observaba detenidamente con su rostro sereno, se sorprendio al no encontrar ni un rastro de la antigua apatía con que él siempre observaba a las personas. En lugar de las ligeras curvas que se dibujaban en su frente al hacer un gesto de desagrado, su rostro estaba delineado perfectamente por un contorno leve alrededor de sus labios. No una sonrisa...pero lo más cercano que ella pudiera observar en ese momento. 

Una gota cayó en su rostro de repente. La ametista miró al cielo arriba de ella, y noto por primera vez, las enormes nubes negras que flotaban sobre su cabeza, amenazando a la ciudad tranquila. 

Otra gota. Era hora de irse. Otra más. La chica miró una última vez al índigo, y sonrió. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría para poder verlo de la misma manera? 

-Eriol, despierta.- susurró ella, tocando su hombro y sacudiéndolo levemente. -Vamos Eriol, no seas perezoso.- 

Por fin el chico se movió. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, aun sin estar satisfecho con su descanso, y lanzó un gruñido desaprobatorio. 

-¡No seas gruñón Eriol! Es hora de irnos, está empezando a llover.- 

El ojiazul levantó su cabeza sin darse cuenta realmente de donde estaba, y observó enfurruñado el cielo y la lejanía. Talló sus ojos perezosamente, y se levantó de un rápido movimiento. 

-¿Estuviste aquí toda la tarde?- le preguntó a ella en una voz grave, mirándola detrás de sus anteojos. 

-Si. Parecías muy cansado y no quise despertarte.- De nuevo otra gota en el rostro. -Es mejor que nos vayamos sino queremos quedar empapados.- el joven asintió. 

Iban a paso apresurado, llevando consigo solo una leve llovizna...hasta la mitad del camino. El cielo por fin desató su furia sobre la desdichada ciudad, sin importarle mucho sus ocupantes. Los dos jóvenes se refugiaron debajo de un pequeño toldo de una pastelería cerrada, y esperaron un largo rato a que la lluvia cesara, sin cruzar palabra, en tanto que las luces de la calle se iban encendiendo mientras caía la noche completamente. 

-Parece que esto no va a disminuir pronto.-dijo Eriol observando la lluvia frente a él.-Las calles son muy peligrosas en la noche, debemos irnos ya.- La verdad no le preocupaba mucho él mismo, pero conocía a algunas pandillas que se reunían muy cerca de su casa al caer la oscuridad. No se atrevían a meterse con él, pero quien sabe si se verían atraídos hacia Tomoyo. No sabía si podría él solo en contra de veinte, sin un arma en mano, con un afan de protegerla. 

-P-Pero Eriol..- objetó Tomoyo cautelosamente. 

Eriol le lanzó una mirada sin expresión alguna, y después suspiró. Comenzó a retirar la gabardina que traía encima de su cuerpo, y se la ofreció a la ametista, quedándose él en solo una playera negra, quitándole a la joven el aliento. (N.A: ¿A quien no? °¬°) 

-Tómala.-le dijo evitando su mirada, con un cosquilleo gracioso en el estomago. 

-Pero, tu...-protestó ella algo apenada. 

-Yo no la necesito.- mintió, y trató de no retractarse. Jamás había dejado que alguien tocara su prenda favorita. 

-Gracias.- la chica lo miró, y un leve sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas, mientras abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho el objeto de cuero. Sin más demora se la puso, aspirando la fragante loción que provenía de todos sus rincones. 

-Como sea...Tendremos que correr sino queremos empaparnos. Vamonos.- el joven tomó de la mano a Tomoyo instintivamente con un rápido movimiento, y corrió como siempre lo hacía, llevándola detrás de él sin voltear hacia atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera dado cuenta de la sonrisa que la ametista mostraba de oreja a oreja a pesar de la lluvia. 

De nada sirvió correr, de todos modos quedaron empapados. Cuando llegaron a su departamento, sus ropas y su cabello escurrían por todos lados y los dos estaban exhaustos. Al menos habían llegado sin ningún contratiempo. 

Subieron al elevador. Y cuando la puerta se abrió en el piso de Eriol, Tomoyo se asombró al encontrar parada en la puerta principal, a una joven de cabello rojizo. Pero Eriol no lo parecía tanto, la vio y su mirada retornó a ser como la de antes. 

Caminaron lado a lado hasta la puerta, en donde la chica tocaba insistentemente a la puerta, sin recibir de respuesta más que silencio. Cuando la joven al fin volteó, su cara se iluminó (como siempre que veía al joven) con una sonrisa entusiasta. 

-¡Eriol!- gritó acercándose a él corriendo. Iba a arrojarse a sus brazos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio una mujer parada a su lado...y no solo eso, sino que llevaba sobre ella, la chamarra que siempre usaba su amado. 

-¿Y tu quién eres?.- le preguntó bruscamente, alzando la voz, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminadora. 

-Eh..yo, soy...- contestó Tomoyo indecisa al ver la actitud de la chica. 

-Es una amiga mía.- interrumpió Eriol poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa, acomodando su cabello mojado. Esa era su oportunidad de librarse de la molesta mujer. -Y esta viviendo conmigo.- pasó un brazo protectivo alrededor de los hombros de Tomoyo, haciendo una vez más que ésta se sonrojara. -Con permiso Kaho- acabó diciéndole en tono burlón, mientras entraba a su apartamento, sin retirar el brazo de la ametista. 

La bermeja estampó un pie en el piso, y su cara se puso de repente del color de su cabello. -¡Maldito Eriol!.- le gritó cerca de la puerta, muy enojada, y se fue muy alterada hacia su piso. 

Dentro, Eriol lanzó una sonora carcajada. Tomoyo lo observó asombrada. ¡Eriol riéndose! ¡Que hermoso sonido! 

-Pobre tonta.-exclamó después de terminar con su burla, para irse a sentar a un sillón. 

-¿Quién era ella Eriol?- lo cuestionó la joven, al escuchar su expresión 

-Una loca del piso de arriba, Kaho Mizuki, es una completa pesadilla.- 

-Se nota que le agradas.- se burló la ametista, dejando en el perchero la gabardina mojada. 

-Ni lo menciones.- siguió Eriol con sarcasmo, sin mostrar su mirada fría. Así, se veía casi...normal. 

La chica sonrió. -Será mejor que tomes una ducha y te cambies de ropa, podrías resfriarte.- 

-No quiero.-renegó él como niño pequeño. 

-¡Eriol!.- 

-Tu también estas mojada, báñate tú primero.- 

-Yo no lo estoy tanto, tu no traías nada con que taparte.- 

-Pues sino te metes tu primero, entonces no me baño.- con apariencia digna pero juguetona, Eriol se cruzó de brazos y se hundió más en el sillón. 

-Esta bien.-respondió Tomoyo con actitud derrotada, mientras se dirigía al baño. 

Eriol la miró hasta que desapareció en la puerta, y suspiró. ¡Que raro se había portado hacia un momento! Esa chica le había sacado, sin proponérselo, una conversación como Shaoran. 

Tomó el libro que había estado deseando terminar desde hacia algunas noches, e iba empezar a leerlo cuando...estornudó. 

Y luego de nuevo, y otra vez... _hay no.. _

_¿Un asesino enfermo? No podía ser. _

Estornudó de nuevo. 

_O talvez si... _

Continuara... 

Uff...¡Que cap. más largo! ¡Pero me siento muy bien conmigo misma! Estoy que me lleva la jodida!! De nuevo perdón por el retraso, me tarde más de lo que hubiera previsto, porque mi compu se descompuso, y en lo que la arreglaban, le borraron el sistema, con todos mis archivos, y por tanto con la historia entera... ¡Claro, me encanta gastar mi dinero en el café Internet! _malditos hijos de... _

Bueno, bueno, ya que me desahogue, quisiera agradecerles a todos por los reviews!!!!GRACIAS!!!!! En serio que me dio mucho gusto cuando entre y encontré tantos...¡_¡ me siento taaan bien!! 

Angel-de-Luz: Hola! Siempre eres la primera en dejar un comentario, gracias!! Bueno, aunque ahora no puse un capitulo tan rápido, de todos modos estamos con buen tiempo!! Oye, tus reviews siempre me suben los ánimos, que bueno que te gusta lo que escribo, porque siempre me esfuerzo mucho en lo que hago, sobre todo en algo que me ENCANTA!! Y las misiones...hay!! que cosas tan maravillosas *_* te confesare algo, estoy sacando la idea de las misiones de una serie llamada weib kreuz, y si tenías curiosidad de cual era el arma de Eriol, o como se veía, te diré que es la misma que utiliza Yohji (aunque Omi es el mejor!!) te invito a conocerla, esta genial! Este capitulo estuvo también muy largo, espero que no te hayas aburrido, yo creo que la extensión de todos serán más o menos de este tamaño (a menos que tenga hueva) pero lo intentare. Nos vemos!! 

PD. esperare con ansias lo de Yue!! (Tiff se queda pegada a la pantalla, y comienza su larga espera) espero que no tan larga! 

kaAn: Hola! En este capitulo creo que Eriol se paso de lindo...pero ¡¡no se preocupen!!, que nuestro Eriol pronto recupera su naturaleza, aunque si se preocupara más por Tomoyo y talvez tendrá más amistad con mi lindo Shaoran-chan. Bueno, talvez las escenas que puse en este capitulo no hayan sido tan románticas, apenas se están conociendo, pero estoy pensando en algo para el próximo capitulo, es acerca..._cállate Tiff es sorpresa UPPS mi conciencia tiene razón...bueno, de todos modos gracias por todo! _

Jeru: Oh-oh...creo que alguien tiene ganas de golpearme...jeje, no puse ¡¡nada de Yue!! (espera no apagues la compu!) pero si puse algo de S+S (si, se que mas E+T, pero es que me alebresto con la pareja) lo que pasa es que pienso que todo lo de s+s ya esta dicho, y yo quisiera ser algo original pensando bien en las escenas, así que por favor, tenme un poco de paciencia, no soy muy buena en esto. Ji, me da gusto oír lo de la misión, así podré seguir con mi plan de conquistar al mundo!!...hay no, espera, eso no quería decir...con mi plan para otra misión como esa, si, eso quería decir (u_u) Ah, por cierto con lo de las pelirrojas, no tengo nada contra ellas, es solo que Kaho me parece una completa ZORRA!! (perdona si eres su fan) pero esa es mi opinión ^_^...bueno, espero no te molestes tanto como para mandarme cartas bomba, Yue en el próximo cap, y sin yaoi!!!! especialmente para ti!!! (hay, pásenme un trapito...no, mejor una cobija) 

Padme: Jeje, has leído una alguna vez a Tolkien o a Conan Doyle?? pues bueno, es de ahí de donde se me ocurrió la idea de explicaciones extensas y todo eso de desarrollar personajes...es bueno que no se les haga tan tedioso...continuare con ese estilo, porque siento que ya es algo que no puedo evitar, y si alguna vez te cansas de el, espero que me perdones...bueno, gracias por dejar tu review!! 

The Dark: Hola de nuevo!! ¡_¡ Muchas gracias!! nunca nadie me había dicho eso!! me siento realizada, jeje, comprenderás que soy una niña sin amor, pero con mucha imaginación y sueños guajiros, por eso uno descarga toda su frustración creando cosas bonitas, por eso TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO!! y los que quieras también!! ejem...bueno, creo que por ahora no te puedo revelar la información, ya que es confidencia ~_^ lo que te puedo decir es que Tomoyo no tiene papa, pero su mama por ahí anda, y como ya explique, son cuatro familias, van dos, y a fuerzas le tiene que tocar a la de Tomoyo tatatatan(pausa dramática) ¿Que pasara? lo dejare a tu imaginación...gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga...y por tus regaños también, como ya te dije, te prometo un nuevo cap, en esta semana, a lo mejor asi no me mandas asesinos a sueldo... 

Namárië! 

Luzem: Uyyy...me has descubierto...no poner el apellido de Tomoyo era a propósito, para que al final dijeran '¿Quien es la ultima victima?..tu tun Daidouji Tomoyo'... hay que chido se va a escuchar!! Por cierto, ya quisiera yo tener a esos dos con traje de asesino!! solo te podría mandar como pienso que es su ropa (en otros personajes) y tu te los imaginarias con la cara de esas dos cosas bellas...y Yue..(suspiro) solo espero cierto enfrentamiento entre el y mi vida (Eriol)...Y lo siento, pero no se si matar a Kaho comprende que hay niños pequeños y...hay me vale!! será una muerte muy sangrienta..BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA no es cierto, todavía no se ^_^ (no me maten fans de Kaho!!) Gracias por todo!! 

Furby_chan: Hello!! gracias por tu review!! Intentare poner más E+T en escenas más románticas, pero tendrás que esperar un poco...nos vemos!! 

Tomoe Himura: Otra que descubre mi trama...es una conspiración en mi contra!! na, no es cierto, bueno como ya dijiste (y la verdad creo que es muy obvio) sip, una misión más de matar a la familia Daidouji y viene la misión magistral...tatatatan...no se que sea más grande en la mente de Eriol en ese momento, pero ahora no le importaría mucho matar a cierta ametista... 

kotorimoon: Hi!! gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics, su opinión es todo lo que necesito para alegrar mi día!!(y hoy es muy malo por cierto, mi jodido proyecto de informática no me sale u_u) Je, perdón por la tardanza... GRACIAS!! 

Mourisan: Hola!! Que bueno que te gusto mi forma de escribir, espero que eso no cambie, y que no encuentres aburrido este cap. se los agradezco a todos!! 

MarthyCss: Bueno, falta una misión y la de matar a Tomoyo... sabes? e pensado muchas cosas para el final, pero no creo que a muchos le gusten que los dos queden separados o si? S+S es oficial, pero no se si darle un final dramático...¿que piensas tu? 

Lian Lai: uff..que bueno que no eres fan indiscutible de Mei, la verdad no me cae muy bien, pero estaría bueno tenerla...aunque e estado pensando en ponerla mejor para darle problemitas a Shaoran, como veras a Eriol ya le basta con Kaho...y a Sakurita no le vendrían mal un poco de celos (aunque no estamos acostumbrados a verla)...¿Que te parece? o bien podríamos usar tu idea..tampoco esta mal... 

Bueno, creo que eso es todo (Uff...cuantos!! ^_^) espero recibir igual en este capitulo..bueno, de todos modos, gracias una vez mas por leer mi historia, y espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlas...en cuanto a la otra historia, esa que esta inconclusa...me da un poco de flojera acabarla ahorita, pero algún día será... 

Por cierto, el nombre del jefe de la empresa, es por mi autor favorito. J.R.R.T Quien sea su fan sabrá quien es. 

Creo que eso es todo y prometido que el próximo capitulo sale Yue, Touya, Nakuru y talvez por ahí Mei-chan. Cuídense!! 

Namárië!! 

_"No son muertos los que en dulce calma, _

_de la paz disfrutan en la tumba fría; _

_muertos son los que tienen muerta el Alma _

_que aún viven todavía"... _

_(la verdad no se de quién sea, pero mis respetos...)_


	10. Nunca te Enamores

**_Amando al Enemigo _**

Por: Tiff

-Buenos días Detective.- una característica voz siseante, amable, talvez un poco melosa, y muy extraña, se escuchó al otro lado de la bocina, en el preciso momento en que Yue Tsukishiro entraba a su oficina a tempranas horas de la mañana, con un café en mano, en la jefatura de policía.

-Buen día joven Ingles.- contestó en voz igualmente cortes el platino, mientras su acostumbrado buen humor desaparecía. Con un gesto ordeno a su asistente, Touya Kinomoto, que acababa de entrar a la estancia, para que empezara a rastrear la llamada desde uno de los aparatos en la esquina.

-Creo que no tiene caso que se preocupe por tratar de rastrear mi llamada, lo a intentado otras veces y no a funcionado...debería de ir pensando en otro método, pensé que era usted una persona mucho más ingeniosa.- Yue suspiró exasperado, odiaba tener que escuchar esa voz burlona y sarcástica siempre que tenía un nuevo caso bajo la mano. Con otra seña, le ordenó a Touya que dejara lo que le había encomendado.

-¿De nuevo para confesar?.-

-Ya sabe que no me gusta que se roben mi gloria.- dijo el asesino, en un tono orgulloso. -Aunque creo que los noticieros no necesitan mi confirmación.-

El joven tenía razón. Desde la mañana pasada en la que se habían descubierto los cuerpos de los Daidouji en su mansión, brutalmente asesinados, todas las noticias se habían disparado con millones de teorías y todas las personas sin excepción alguna, acusaban sin demora al 'Asesino Ingles'.

-¿En donde esta el niño?-

-¡Vaya detective! ¡Pensé que sería un poco más suspicaz! ¿Qué le hace pensar que le voy a dar la información?-

-¿Para que lo quieres?-

-¿Quererlo yo? Para nada, a mi no me sirve un chiquillo. De lo que puede estar seguro es de que a ese niño no lo vuelve a ver.-

-¿Qué le has hecho?-

-Ese es mi asunto. Solo preocúpese por admirar la obra que le deje en la mansión de los Daidouji.-

-No se porque te sientes tan orgulloso de un acto así...-exclamó el detective un poco irritado, al notar la aparente calma de su rival.

-Porque para mi esto es un arte mi querido compañero. Y las personas deberían de verlo como tal. No sabe lo bien que se siente ver tu trabajo bien realizado bajo tus pies, y después recibir reconocimiento por ello.-

-Lo que usted hace no es arte, es un acto vulgar, sádico e inhumano.-

-Yo ya estoy por encima de lo humano... además, confiéseme ¿Lo que usted hace es diferente? ¿No mata igualmente a las personas y alardea pomposamente por su impecable trabajo?.-

-Yo solo acabo con los criminales.- dijo Yue calmadamente, pensando detenidamente en su respuesta.

-Yo también amigo mío. Los Daidouji no eran ningunos santos, y a los dos nos consta.-

-No tenías derecho a arrebatar una vida humana.-

-Tu tampoco la tienes, y sin embargo lo hiciste.- contestó la voz del otro lado del teléfono, tornandose seria, y perdiendo de repente su tono amenazador.

-¿Quién eres?.- comentó extrañado el policía.

-Yue Tsukishiro, espero que no te hallas olvidado de mi...sería una pena matar a alguien sin saber siquiera porque está pagando el pecado.-

-No te será tan fácil apartarme del camino.-

-Talvez no. Pero al final siempre logro mi objetivo. Mejor hubiera sido para usted que no se hubiera dejado conocer nunca, ahora que se donde está no descansare hasta acabar con su vida. Solo le puedo recomendar una cosa: Huya. Huya y aléjese lo más que pueda de este puesto y si puede de este país. Si lo encuentro, primero lo mato y luego cobro mi venganza.-

-No te tengo miedo y lo sabes.- dijo Yue desafiadoramente, sin inmutarse por aquella sentencia.

-Debería detective...debería.- hizo una pequeña pausa en la que se oyó algo extraño del otro lado, y después replicó con un tono frío y extraño. -Que tenga buen día.-

Yue dejó el auricular en su lugar al escuchar el tono de marcado. Se sentó en su silla favorita frente a la ventana, y cruzó los dedos recargándose sobre su escritorio de roble.

-¿Era él?- Touya Kinomoto había llegado al mismo tiempo que su jefe, con un gran fólder con papeles bajo el brazo.

-Si. Ya sabes que al muy bastardo le encanta alardear. Cuando lo atrape haré que se trague sus palabras una por una.-

-Lo se.- dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo al ojiazul.-Por cierto, estuve buscando anoche todo lo que me pediste.-

-¿En serio? ¿Encontraste algo?-

-Nada.- renegó el moreno con la cabeza, algo desilusionado.

-¿Desde cuando buscaste?-

-Desde el año de 1994 como me dijiste. Revise todos los archivos que pude desde esa fecha, y no hay nadie con el perfil psicológico que me pides.-

-¿Y en el hospital mental?.-

-Tampoco. No hay nadie. Revise en todas las prisiones que pude encontrar de este lado del continente, en los archivos pasados de la policía, incluso en los periódicos que pude encontrar en la hemeroteca. Pero el tipo que buscas no existe. Por lo menos no en donde estamos buscando.-

-Debe de estar en algún lado. Estoy completamente seguro que este asesino ya estuvo encerrado, lo conocí alguna vez, incluso llegue a hablar con él.-

-¿Como se llamaba entonces?- preguntó Touya impaciente.

-Es lo que no logro recordar.-

Kinomoto iba a replicar, pero fue detenido por el repentino abrir de la puerta. Dos personas se presentaron sin previo aviso bruscamente.

Sonomi Daidouji y su sobrino Satoshi Daidouji ya habían estado en ese lugar la tarde anterior, después de enterarse de la desaparición de Tomoyo. Los noticieros no tenían conocimiento de este acontecimiento, ya que la familia no había querido que se hiciera público. Estaban seguros de que los asesinos iban por la familia Daidouji. Decir a voz pública que una de las herederas estaba perdida, daría revuelo a todas las especulaciones.

-¿En donde está mi hija? ¿Ya le encontraron?- preguntó Sonomi, la madre de la joven, muy alterada, apretujando sus manos con fuerza.

-No se angustie más señora Daidouji.-la calmó el jefe del caso, acomodando su cabellera plateada con la mano.-Ella misma llamó esta mañana informándonos que esta bien.-

La cara de la mujer se ilumino. -Ya la trajeron de regreso ¿verdad?-

-No. Desgraciadamente no quiso informarnos su paradero, dice que por su propia seguridad.-

-¡¿Por qué no rastrearon la llamada?! ¡Podría estar secuestrada y podrían estarla obligando a decir todas esas cosas!-

-He trabajado muchos años en esto créame, y las personas secuestradas no actúan con tan calma y serenidad. Ella está bien en donde se encuentre, eso puedo asegurárselo.- Sonomi se desplomó en el sillón, sollozando con las manos sobre su rostro. Había perdido su delicadeza y fortaleza de mujer de negocios, convirtiéndose en solo una presa asustada de algún cazador, que le había arrebatado sin compasión, el único tesoro preciado que tenía en su vida.

Sonomi Daidouji se había ocupado por muchos años de los asuntos legales de la compañía. Se encargaba de las demandas por parte de los trabajadores, las pláticas importantes con los empresarios extranjeros, y una que otra vez de sacar de líos a sus propios hermanos, envueltos siempre en el lavado de dinero, ó acusados no pocas veces de narcotráfico. Ella era la menor de cinco hermanos, todos ellos inmiscuidos en la compañía. Se había casado a los veinticinco y había enviudado rápidamente a causa de un asalto a su hogar a los treinta. Su única hija y heredera, había vivido a salvo desde entonces, sola, en una región apartada de su hogar. Se le prohibía decir su apellido, y si era posible, de salir a la calle, muy pocos la conocían de rostro, y procuraba mantener sus fotografías a salvo de la prensa. La habría tenido vigilada, pero eso le levantaría muchas sospechas. Estaba lamentando eso en aquellos momentos.

El joven que había entrado con ella igualmente angustiado, era Satoshi Daidouji, un joven no mayor de los veinticinco años, de cabello rubio, mirada ametista y facciones apuestas. Él era el heredero del cuarto hermano de la familia: Miroku Daidouji. Había quedado huérfano desde muy pequeño, al fallecer su padre y su madre en un accidente automovilístico, dejándolo con todas las acciones que poseían entonces. Sin embargo, al ser tan joven y no poderse hacer cargo de ellas, le fueron otorgadas, hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, al tercer hermano: Kotaro Daidouji, así también como su propia custodia. En su niñez fue muy despreciado y degradado por aquella familia, ya que lo consideraban como un obstáculo para una herencia mayor. Gracias a los malos tratos y a la vida falta de amor, el joven creció como una persona asustadiza e indecisa, con poca confianza en si mismo, y al parecer poca capacidad en los negocios. Su tendencia artística inclinada hacia la actuación, era el único medio que tenía para sobresalir en el mundo de los magnates.

Además de todo, adoraba a su tía y a su prima: Sonomi y Tomoyo Daidouji eran las únicas que le habían sabido enseñar a ser una familia de verdad, y las verdaderas atenciones de las personas que te quieren por quien eres, y no por lo que posees ó lo que dejas de poseer.

Por eso estaba tan preocupado. Su cabello dorado estaba revuelto sobre su cabeza, y sus ojos ametistas estaban asustados y fijaban su resplandor de un lado a otro, sin permanecer quietos un momento.

-¡Tienen que encontrarla!- demandó el joven con una mirada iracunda y las facciones contorsionadas.

Touya se adelantó, pero Yue lo detuvo con una mirada.

-Ya no te preocupes. No descansaremos hasta regresarla a su casa sana y salva, sin importar lo que cueste.- aseguró el platino, con un gesto sereno e inmaculado.

La mujer dejó de sollozar, y el joven aflojó los puños devolviéndole el color a sus nudillos blancos.

-Por favor Detective Tsukishiro, no deje que la maten.- suplicó Sonomi, con las manos aferradas a su pecho.

-No lo haré.-

El semblante de la mujer por fin se relajo derrotado, ya nada podía hacer en ese lugar, solo estorbaría con sus suplicas y azoraría a todos con sus cuestiones. Sin decir palabra se levantó, y a paso titubeante se fue alejando lentamente.

-Tráigala de regreso detective.- susurró Satoshi pegando su vista al suelo. -Por favor, ella es muy importante en nuestras vidas.-

Yue, conmovido, se acercó a él y le colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro. -Ella regresará a tu lado, lo prometo.- Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio, mientras asentía la cabeza con tristeza, miró una última vez a su alrededor, y fijó los ojos en Touya, lanzándole una mirada. Se dio la vuelta a paso lento, y se alejó del lugar con la cabeza baja. 

-Pobre chico.-sinceró Touya Kinomoto, sin dejar de ver a la puerta. –Tomoyo nos había hablado de él una vez. Parecía que le tenía mucho cariño.-

Yue asintió, y después de mirar de nuevo a su compañero, regresó a su asiento, tomo los papeles que el moreno le había llevado de su investigación nocturna, y empezó a revisarlos uno por uno minuciosamente.

-Tenemos que encontrarla.- acabó al fin, tomando un sorbo de su frío café.

~*~

-Shaoran, gracias por estar conmigo ayer.- la linda chica castaña sonrió. Todas las personas con las que ella había tenido una cita como aquella, habían salido huyendo ó habían tratado de evitarla cuando conocían a su celoso hermano. Esa era la primera persona que, a su parecer, volvería.

-No fue nada, cuando quieras.- mintió. Su hermano era una persona en su opinión, muy irritante, había pasado toda la tarde en su casa soportando las indirectas del cetrino a la hora de la cena, sin poder acercarse a ella sino quería ser presa de una mirada asesina (digna de hacerle competencia al mismo Eriol) y sobre todo odiaba el que le estuviera llamando 'mocoso' a cada oportunidad que tenía.

Hubiera contestado muchas veces a sus insultos, y hubo otras en que no le faltaron ganas de usar sus habilidades como con muchos otros que habían osado desafiarlo, pero decidió que lo mejor era permanecer quieto, no porque le causara gran conmoción el lastimar a aquel joven tan molesto, sino por respeto a Sakura. No podía estrangular a su propio hermano frente a ella... mejor evitaría su casa cada vez que pudiera.

Sin embargo, ese era un día totalmente diferente, sin tener a Touya Kinomoto a un lado para estropearle la cita.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir Shaoran?- preguntó la chica muy entusiasmada, con su carácter usual.

-A un lugar a donde solía ir cuando era pequeño, seguro te va a encantar.-

A decir verdad Li recordaba muy poco de su niñez. No sabía si era porque aquella había sido muy dolorosa o alguna otra cosa. No recordaba a su familia, ni a sus padres, ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez los había llegado a conocer como tales. Y no quería esforzarse, si las personas que le habían dado vida lo habían abandonado de esa manera, recién nacido en cualquier lugar, era porque en realidad no lo habían querido, y desde que había tenido uso de razón, los había odiado como a nada, por haberlo abandonado a su suerte.

Sakura observó la cara del joven al realizar su pregunta, y prefirió no seguir preguntando, si Shaoran alguna vez le iba decir algo de su pasado, sería porque confiaba en ella, y no por sentirse obligado.

Los dos caminaban por un camino casi desierto, en las afueras de la ciudad. Li los había llevado hasta ahí en su auto, pero había decidido que sería mejor disfrutar del paisaje mientras llegaban a lugar. Se había sentido muy feliz cuando su linda acompañante lo había seguido sin titubear, no era que tuviera una mala intención con la chica, solo quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

Sakura puso una gran sonrisa cuando vio el escenario al que se acercaban lentamente. Un hermoso lugar lleno de árboles de cerezo en primavera. Le encantaban ese tipo de flores que de una manera u otra, lograban recordarle a su madre. Ella había muerto cuando ella tenía apenas dos años, de una rara enfermedad, su padre había intentado por muchos medios cubrir aquella parte tan esencial en su vida, y aunque había hecho que su perdida no fuera dolorosa, no había logrado sustituirla. Cuando cerraba los ojos en la noche, y dejaba vagar sus pensamientos sin rumbo determinado, muchas veces podía sentir de nuevo la tierna caricia de su madre. Recordaba vagamente su olor a cerezo, y una tierna canción que ella solía dedicarle todas las noches antes de dormir, su rostro sonriente y sus ojos llenos de ternura, permanecerían grabados en su memoria toda su vida. Era por eso que en ese lugar se había sentido acogida desde el principio.

Y con la compañía que llevaba, no era para más. Ese joven la hacia sentir muy bien. En todo momento le había hecho pensar que podía confiar en él, que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, que podía saber todos sus secretos porque sabía que él jamás la juzgaría por nada...estaba empezando a sentir un cariño muy especial por el joven ambarino, y aunque no quería aceptarlo por su antigua decepción con Aya, podría ser que en algún momento no muy lejano, se llegara a enamorar de él.

Distraída como era su costumbre, no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a donde era la intención del joven. Y Sakura se sintió agradecida de que él la hubiera llevado hasta ese lugar, ya que la escena que vio la dejó maravillada. Un campo entero teñido de rosa, bañado por la luz dorada de la mañana.

-Shaoran ¡Este lugar es hermoso!.- como Li se había dado cuenta en las pocas veces que había salido con ella, era una persona muy espontánea, a la que le gustaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos sin inhibiciones, como lo hacia en ese momento.

La linda chica jugaba entre los cerezos, sonriendo felizmente, estirando los brazos, dando vueltas, tratando de atrapar cada uno de los pétalos que le rozaban juguetonamente la cara...

Li la vio asombrado ¡Cuales eran las cosas que tenían esas asombrosas capacidades de hacerla sonreír y juguetear sin remordimientos! ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que él se había dejado llevar por sus emociones? ¿Cuántas veces había corrido por el campo esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad? ¿Cuándo había visto a una mujer con un rostro diferente a sólo la lujuria? ¡Cuantas cosas se podían descubrir en tan poco tiempo! Descubrir que has perdido gran parte de tu vida solamente viendo sangre, ojos desorbitados y puños crispados, sin descubrir en ello la menor satisfacción.

Ni siquiera recordaba porque se había metido en esa compañía. Él no era una persona despiadada y sin misericordia al principio. ¿En que momento había desviado el rumbo del bien, por uno alimentado por la avaricia?

Talvez en el momento en el que su corazón dejó de perdonar.

Sakura lo llamó desde un lugar alejado, saludándolo con la mano fervientemente, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro con absoluta perfección. Para él, esa joven representaba la felicidad hecha humana...no sólo porque ella siempre reía de la vida, sino porque le estaba llevando, de una manera u otra felicidad también a su propia vida.

-¡Mira lo que encontré Shaoran!- exclamó la castaña cuando el joven había llegado a su lado. Una hermosa flor entera de color azul reposaba placidamente entre sus manos. Una flor perfecta, de un índigo brillante e intrigante.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?.-

-Estaba aquí, entre las flores de cerezo.- Shaoran se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía estar una flor como aquella en un lugar donde solo habitaban los cerezos? Una sola flor en la inmensidad de muchas otras iguales...

-Toma.- Sin levantarse de su nuevo asiento acomodado entre los pétalos, Sakura le ofreció su pequeño descubrimiento al joven ambarino, de una manera inocente, depositándolo cuidadosamente entre sus manos. -Que te quede como un recuerdo mío.- dijo mirando al horizonte.

-¿Cómo un recuerdo?.- preguntó él, sentándose a su lado.

-Si, siempre hay alguna cosa que nos recuerda a alguna persona en la vida. Solo quisiera que me recordaras con eso. Tu sabes, por si mañana no estoy ahí para volver a verte.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Claro que estarás ahí de nuevo!.- exclamó él sorprendido por su repentina actitud seria.

-No puedes asegurarlo Li.- otra vez esa sensación extraña. -Muchas cosas pueden suceder de un día a otro. No sabes si las personas que están a tu lado en estos momentos, estarán ahí mañana de nuevo.-

-Pero tu estarás ¿verdad?.- dijo Li sinceramente, sin voltear a verla.

La chica le sonrió dulcemente, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-Si estaré.- los ojos de Li se suavizaron de repente, y una hermosa sonrisa broto de su rostro naturalmente. ¡Quién diría que esa chica iba lograr arrancarle un gesto con solo unas cuantas palabras!

-Gracias Sakura.- respondió, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el suave aroma de cerezos...

~*~

-¿Eriol?.- Tomoyo llevaba en manos una taza de chocolate caliente. La había preparado hacia unos momentos y se la había llevado al índigo a su habitación, encontrando solo la cama vacía y las cobijas revueltas.

Ahora lo buscaba por el departamento, un poco molesta porque el joven se había levantado de su reposo. Había pescado un resfriado hacia uno ó dos días, y había estado estornudando y con mucha fiebre, sin contar las constantes quejas de tener que quedarse encerrado todo el día en casa, sin nada que hacer.

Su dolor de cabeza le impedía leer a gusto, y sus ojos somnolientos no lo dejaban ver la televisión sin antes sentirse mareado; su voz se escuchaba un poco rara, y su usual acento frío, no le salía a la perfección; tenía escalofríos constantemente y ese maldito ataque de estornudos no lo dejaba descansar ni un momento.

-¿Eriol que haces?.- la ametista por fin había encontrado al ojiazul, sentado en un sillón de uno de los rincones de un pequeño cuarto de estudio.

-Que tenga buen día.- le escuchó decir antes de colgar el auricular que había estado sosteniendo en la mano hacía pocos momentos. La miró con sus ojos cansados, pero sin retirar ni un momento el gesto asesino.

-No me veas así.-dijo intimidada. -Solo venía a darte esto.- le ofreció la taza de chocolate.

Eriol la miró sin ninguna expresión. Pero tomo la taza de todos modos.

-Deberías de estar en la cama.-susurró Tomoyo, sin verlo a la cara. -A este paso no te recuperaras pronto.-

Sin decir nada, el joven se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Tomoyo detrás de él sin muchas ganas de seguirlo. Quien sabe con quien había estado hablando que lo había puesto de tan mal humor.

Sin embargo, cambió rápidamente de parecer cuando escuchó la taza rompiéndose en el suelo.

Al salir al pasillo encontró a Eriol apenas con fuerza para mantenerse de pie, tratando de sostenerse con la pared. La taza estaba a sus pies, con todo el líquido tirado en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó apresuradamente, parándose a su lado, preparándose por si llegaba a caer.

-Si, no necesito tu ayuda.-

¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera? Si hacia poco tiempo parecía que los dos se llevaban tan bien, y en esos momentos todo había vuelto a ser como al principio. Tenía cambios de actitud muy repentinos.

De nuevo intentó dar otro paso, pero esta vez cayó. Ella lo sostuvo justo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¿Por qué no dejas de lado tu orgullo solo por esta vez?.- preguntó ella tristemente. -Solo quiero ayudarte.-

Algo le punzó en la nuca. Culpa. Maldito sentimiento humano.

-Como sea.- apoyándose esta vez en la chica ametista, pero como sin querer admitir su derrota, logró llegar a su habitación tumbándose inmediatamente en la cama.

-Quédate aquí Eriol.- le dijo Tomoyo maternalmente, mientras lo arropaba con las cobijas y tocaba su frente, revisando su temperatura. El ojiazul evitó la mirada ametista, cuando ese repentino salto en el pecho lo acogió nuevamente.

Ella noto su actitud nerviosa, y mejor se retiro a mojar un pañuelo en una pequeña bandeja con agua en uno de los estantes. -No querrás quedarte aquí más tiempo ¿o si?- le sonrió.

El gesto del ojiazul se suavizo. -Me siento muy inútil así.- susurró apenado.

-No eres inútil, solo estás enfermo.-

-Eso me hace ver débil, odio que las personas me vean de esa manera.- esta vez fue Tomoyo quién evito su visión.

-Cualquier persona enferma pierde su energía, cuando te recuperes volverás a ser como antes.-

-Como sea.-

-¿Por qué sigues repitiendo la misma frase?- la joven suspiró melancólicamente, mientras se acercaba a él colocándole cuidadosamente el paño mojado sobre la frente. –Es como si nada te importara.-

-Los asuntos de otros no me conciernen.- rezongó fríamente, volteando su vista hacía la pared.

-Debe de haber personas a tu alrededor que te preocupan. Nadie puede vivir plenamente estando sólo.-

-Yo no necesito a nadie.-

Los ojos ametistas se entristecieron de repente. Talvez la intención de Eriol era permanecer cerrado al mundo para siempre, talvez ella no podía hacer nada para lograr que demostrara sus sentimientos a los demás.

-Talvez. Pero ¿Sabes Eriol?...puede haber otras personas que necesiten de ti.-

El índigo volteó su cabeza en su dirección, y observó a Tomoyo detenidamente. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. ¡Que rara se veía con esa mirada de tristeza! Ella que siempre mostraba su rostro feliz, tratando de animarlo, ella que siempre intentaba ayudarlo en todo...de esa manera le estaba pagando su preocupación.

-Nadie había cuidado de mi de esta manera.- susurró, esperando que ella no lo escuchara. La ametista lo miro con asombro. -Gracias- de nuevo le dio la espalda, encarando a la pared, con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas (ˆOˆ), no acostumbraba a ponerse sentimental.

Ella le mostró de nuevo una brillante sonrisa. -Recupérate pronto...Eriol.-

~*~

-¡Hola Nakuru!- Shaoran acababa de llegar a los departamentos en donde habitaba su amigo, el cielo ya se había oscurecido y llegaba a su visita habitual, aunque nunca era muy bien recibido.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Cuanto tiempo tenía de no verte muchacho! ¡Cada día te pones más guapo!- contestó una linda pelirroja entusiasmada, mientras apretaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño gato negro con cara de fastidio.

-Tu tampoco te vez nada mal. ¡Hola Spinel! ¿Cómo va ese nivel de azúcar?- bromeó Li acariciándole la cabeza, aunque pensó ver que el gato ponía gesto de dignidad, volteando su carapara ignorarlo.

-Pensé que estabas con Eriol.-

-No, acabo de llegar. ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-No, es solo que oí mucho ruido en la tarde y algunas voces, pero podía haber sido la televisión.-

-Pues te diré Nakuru...la última vez que fui a visitarlo, había una mujer dormida en su casa.-

-¿En serio?- exclamó entusiasmada, siempre le había intentado conseguir una novia a Eriol, pensaba que era un chico muy lindo como para estar solo. (Ella lo quería como a un pequeño hermano). –¿Es linda?-

-Pues hay que aceptar que tiene muy buenos gustos.-

-¡Hay que bien! Shaoran, ahora esta es tu misión: Tienes que averiguar quien es ella, y decirme todo lo que tenga que ver con Eriol ¿Esta bien?-

-Si Nakuru lo que tu digas, haré lo que pueda. ¡Nos vemos!-

-¡Adios Syao!- la joven pelirroja acarició a su gatito salvajemente, y como una niña pequeña se despidió agitando las manos, para después desaparecer en otro de los elevadores.

-Espero que nunca cambies Nakuru.- susurró el trigueño, sonriéndole mientras se cerraba la puerta.

La casa de Eriol, para su sorpresa, estaba muy silenciosa. A excepción de cuando no estaba, muchas otras veces en las que él llegaba al lugar, una suave música clásica se escuchaba por todo el departamento, diciéndole sin siquiera verlo, que estaba en una de sus constantes lecturas ó descansos.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y no se veía ni un alma humana en el lugar, los pasillos silenciosos le devolvían el eco de sus pasos otorgándole a todo un aspecto lúgubre.

Pero el ni se inmutó. La oscuridad lo habría asustado cuando era un niño, pero en esos momentos, perteneciendo él mismo a la noche, no se le hubiera podido arrancar ni una exclamación.

Se dirigió a su habitación esperando encontrarlo ahí sumido en un libro. Abrió la puerta, y observó que las luces estaban apagadas, pero con su espléndida mirada nocturna notó que algo se movía en la cama.

-Ahí estás.- susurró acercándose cautelosamente a la cama, esperando darle una sorpresa como era acostumbrado.

Nunca se hubiera acercado al lugar. Eriol era una persona muy cautelosa. Y talvez tenía algún tipo de trauma. En el momento en que sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, acercándose a él cuidadosamente, sus sentidos asesinos se activaron.

Antes de que lograra tocarlo para despertarlo, la mano de Eriol se había aferrado fuertemente contra su muñeca, y lo había empujado con su propio cuerpo a una pared, aprisionándolo.

Li se sorprendió, y no pudo hacer nada al momento, y mucho menos después. Un frío metálico se apretó a su garganta, y conociendo ese toque, mejor se quedo quieto, con una mano en alto y la otra atrapada, a merced de su propio compañero.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Eriol impasiblemente apretando aun más la cuchilla contra su cuello, al ser incapaz de enfocar su vista en su presa a falta de sus anteojos.

-Soy yo Eriol.- dijo Li nerviosamente, tratando de asegurarle confidencia.

El ojiazul puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al reconocer la voz -Supongo que te gusta sentir la muerte de cerca ¿no Li?- susurró Eriol sin apartarse, apretando aún más su navaja contra el cuello tenso.

-Vamos Eriol no estés jugando, no es divertido.-

-Piensa eso la próxima vez.- Eriol por fin lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo un poco asustado. ¡Jamás volvería a hacer eso en toda su vida! ¡Sorprender a ese asesino en medio de un mal sueño, podría costarle la vida en un futuro! 

-No sabía que durmieras con eso bajo la almohada.- comentó Li tratando de romper el incomodo silencio.

-Lo hago por seguridad. No sabes cuando llegaran a conocer lo que realmente eres.- se sintió un poco mareado después de su pequeño arranque de energía, y por ello, se desplomó en la cama de nuevo, frotando sus ojos con una mano.

-¿Estas bien Eriol?.- preguntó consternado, pero sin intentar acercarse a él.

-No.- contestó secamente, tapándose con las cobijas hasta el cuello, por primera vez indiferente ante su honestidad.

-¿Estas enfermo?- cuestionó Li divertido, en tono sarcástico.

-¿Quieres otro cuchillo en la garganta?- replicó Eriol amenazador, pero con una voz muy extraña en su persona.

-Te oyes...muy raro.- Shaoran ya no aguantó más y se hecho a reír con el corazón en mano.

-Cierra la boca, no estoy para aguantar tus bromas.-

-Oye, en serio te vez muy mal.- sinceró Li después de su ataque de risa.

-No me digas.-

-¿Quieres algo?-

-No.-

-Ay vamos Eriol. ¿Qué te parece una sopita caliente?.-

-No.-

-Mmmm ¿Otra cobija?-

-Que no.-

-Una compresa de agua, una manta eléctrica, un calefactor, y un chocolate caliente te ayudaran, siempre me daban eso cuando me enfermaba, y daba muy buenos resultados a la mañana siguiente, además...-

-Li, no necesito nada. Estoy bien.- interrumpió amablemente, pero un poco irritado.

-Debes de estarte muriendo. ¡Estás siendo amable conmigo! ¡Increíble!.- recibió como era costumbre un golpe en medio de la cara con una taza. –Esta bien, ya entendí en mensaje...- por fin decidió estarse quieto. Acercó una silla a la cama, y se sentó, encarando al joven ojiazul, que respiraba con algo de dificultad, y tenía el rostro sonrojado.

-No puedes quedarte aquí solo Eriol.- dijo Li esta vez muy preocupado por su estado.

-Estoy bien.-

-No lo estás. Necesitas a alguien que se encargue de ti. Déjame pensar en alguien...Nakuru... no hace demasiado escándalo, eso empeoraría tu salud aun más...la Sra. Pomfrey (la anciana del quinto piso)...no, estará muy ocupada con su esposo...la Sra. Lindsey (sexto piso)...uyy me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo...creo que a Kaho no le importaría mucho..ay esta bien, mala elección.- reafirmo al recibir la mirada de su amigo y un arma punzo cortante rozando su oreja derecha.

-No necesito nada.- dijo Eriol, tratando de librarse de él.-Ya hay alguien.-

-¡¿En serio?!- gritó entusiasta.

-¡No grites! Me duele la cabeza.- exclamó cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Lo siento. ¿Quién es ella?...¿O él?.- bromeó.

-Imbecil...-

-No ya en serio ¿quien es ella?-

-Una amiga..-

-¿Tienes amigas?-

-¡Bueno ya! Una conocida...-

-¿La conozco?-

-Creo que si.- la voz de Eriol retornó a ser fría y distante como antes, recordando el pequeño incidente con su amigo y Tomoyo.

-Ah.- rió nerviosamente. -Era ella-

-Si como sea... ¿Has recibido nuevas ordenes?- inquirió el níveo, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-No que yo me haya enterado. No e estado en mi casa.-

-Deberías de estar pendiente por la nueva misión. Ni siquiera nos han pagado.-

-Estaba ocupado.- las mejillas de Li se sonrosaron, pero su compañero no lo notó.

-¿En donde estabas?-

-Con Sakura.-

-¿Sigues con esa chica?- preguntó Eriol incrédulo, sentándose en la cama.

-Si.-

-Ay no. No te estaras...enamorando ¿verdad?.- en la voz de Eriol se oía más una nota de peligro, a una de felicidad.

-¡Claro que no!- esta vez su cara parecía arder en fiebre.

-Shaoran...sabes que esto no es un juego.- continuó el ojiazul seriamente. -Conoces las reglas.-

Li ya no sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, su cara se tornó triste, recordando lo que su mente había querido advertirle esa misma tarde.

-No te enamores.- repitió con bajos ánimos.

-Así es. Discutimos esto hace mucho Li, pensé que todo había quedado claro.-

-Está muy claro.-

-¿Qué estas haciendo entonces? Tu mismo dijiste que no saldrías con las misma mujer más de una vez.-

-Lo se. No se que en que estaba pensando...-

-Esto es por tu bien Shaoran. No te enamores.- la voz del inglés estaba seria, pero no fría, se escuchaba más bien...amistosa.

-Comprendo Eriol...no lo haré.-

Continuara...

Hola!! Dije una semana y aquí esta!! Lo logre!! Me siento taan orgullosa ˆOˆ debo de confesar que estaba terminado desde ayer, pero por ciertos problemas existenciales, no me dieron ganas de subirlo...pero ahora, tenemos otro día, una nueva perspectiva, y ánimos renovados!!

Por cierto, espero que no les moleste, pero creo que haré esta parte un poco más corta..

Carla: Hey, gracias por el cumplido!! Yo también e leído muchos fics, y si te gustan de E+T podría recomendarte algunos (aunque están en ingles, no es que desprecie los de español! También me gustan mucho) Como vez, esta vez no hubo un contratiempo tan grande, asi que aquí está el sig. Cap. Disfrutalo!! 

Angel-de-Luz: Gracias por todos los pastelillos!! Estoy segura que a Eriol le van a encantar, y Li ayudara con ellos por ahora. Ojala y te haya gustado la serie de Kreuz Weib, es una de mis favoritas, en especial Omi-chan (ˆOˆ) que bueno que te sigue gustando la historia, empezaba a preocuparme de hacerla demasiado tediosa...por lo del msn, ¿ves que se borró mi compu? Pues no lo e instalado de nuevo, pero en cuanto lo haga te aviso. Gracias amiga!! 

The Dark: Siento decepcionarte, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que Eriol...es mio!! BAUAJAJAJA...pero de todos modos una doble no me caería mal sobre todo en las escenas de mucho riesgo (y no las que esperas jeje) na, no es cierto, sabes que es broma. No has mandado al asesino o si? (Tiff voltea para todos lados) Fue una semana!! En serio!! Una entera, pero ese era el trato!! n_nU...que bueno que supiste de quien hablaba con el jefe, eso demuestra que eres una gran fan como yo, bien por ti!! Ojala y te guste este cap. Nos vemos luego!! 

furby_chan: Ojala y este capitulo también te guste, esta un poquito largo, pero hasta el momento no e recibido quejas (Ujjjuuu) 

Jeru: Pues te dire que esa escena que me pides no suena nada mal °¬°!! Bueno, Yue en el capitulo!! Contenta? Pos yo si! ˆ_ˆ de solo imaginármelo en traje y todo...hay dios mio...ahora con lo de los fics, no, no e leido ninguno, pero seguro en la sección en ingles encuentras (ahí hay cada cosa) Y por lo de tu odio repentino a Tomoyo, yo solo pense que como Eriol era una persona fría e inexpresiva, lo mejor sería tener a alguien totalmente diferente para alegrarle la vida no crees? Polos opuestos se atraen...Bien por lo de la teñida!!! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA 

¿¿¿???: seria más facil un nombre, pero de todos modos esta bien, gracias por dejar un review, me siento muy alagada. Perdón por lo del otro fic, pero en este momento no me siento con ganas...te prometo que pagare un manicure de aquí a que lo termino ¿vale? 

Padme: Je, que bueno que te gusto! Hay que darle también cierto crédito a la serie (aunque no haya quedado contenta con ciertas cosas [T+Y, K+E, Tomoyo comportándose extraño etc]) Otra fan de Tolkien!! Que bien!! 

Tomoe Himura: Gracias por todo!! Y no te preocupes, Li salió vivo de ese lugar, aunque quien sabe si las demás veces salga igual de inmaculado... 

Anna Asakura: Ji, por fin encontré a alguien más que no le gusta Kaho, y ya era hora, siempre es Eriol el que sufre por ella en casi todos los fics!! Y no es que Shaoran le tenga miedo a Touya, sino que le tiene respeto a Sakura. 

Sakura Kat: Hi!! Creo que este capitulo no quedo tan mal, y fue más rápido de lo que pensé!! Gracias!! 

Lady Padme: Hey! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! No te preocupes por nada, dejaste ahora un review y con eso soy feliz!! Que bueno que esto te sigue gustando! 

Marthy Ccs: Con solo imaginárselo riendo una suspira! Y ahora que lo pensé bien, mejor los dejo juntos, no me gustaría que ninguno resultara lastimado de ninguna forma. Gracias por tus halagos!! 

Terra_c: Pues no era mala idea, pero Yue ya esta como detective, es el enemigo de Eriol asi que creo que no esta tan mal ¿o si? En cuanto a los celos...eso si podría pensarlo, aunque considerando su posición... 

TAIS: ¿Gastaste tu dinero por mi? ¡_¡ Hay gracias!! Y en serio que tu mensaje me alegra el día, y el día que sigue y el que sigue...claro que otro review los sig. Días no me haria nada mal...Gracias de nuevo!! 

Uff...gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews, ayer que entre me sentí muy contenta!! ¡_¡ muy feliz en serio, después de todas las cosas malas de la vida... que cosas 16 años y ya con problemas existenciales...todos tenemos esas etapas ¿no? De todos modos ahora ya me siento más feliz. Gracias a ustedes!! 

En el próximo capítulo viene la tercera misión!! Todavía no es la que esperan (la de la mama de Tomoyo) pero muy pronto, hay que tener paciencia!! 

Besos y abrazos a todos!! 

Tiff 

_"¿Cómo puedes mirar de frente a la vida, si al menor pesar te desanimas?" _

_ Rosseau_


	11. La cuarta Asesina

**Amando al Enemigo **

_Por: Tiff _

Li Shaoran acababa de colgar el teléfono de la casa de Eriol. Como era su costumbre, él contestaba todas las llamadas del ojiazul, y esta vez que su compañero debía reposar, lo hacia con gusto. 

Las once de la noche...nadie más podía llamar a esa hora (considerando que Eriol no tenía conocidos, ni familia) más que su jefe. Como se lo había estado esperando desde hacía varios días, pronto realizaría de nuevo otro asesinato. Ese era su trabajo. Ocultarse en las sombras silenciosas, escudriñando escrupulosamente los alrededores, mientras planeaba con astucia su crimen. 

Esta vez, su objetivo era otro de los Daidouji. Kotaro Daidouji. Por su experiencia anterior, solo sabía que él era tercer hermano de esta familia y que tenía dos hijos, una hermosa morena y un joven sobresaliente en la política. Mala suerte que ninguno de los dos llegara a más de los veinticinco años. 

Sin embargo, también le informaron que ese 'trabajo' no sería tan sencillo como los dos anteriores. La policía ya le había puesto vigilancia a toda la casa, y los jóvenes y sus padres jamás salían con menos de una escolta de seis. La mansión estaba más que vigilada durante la noche, cámaras de seguridad, censores de movimiento e identificadores de huellas, eran algunas de las cosas ya dispuestas para la seguridad. 

La paga, de acuerdo al trabajo, había aumentado unos cuantos ceros. La vez pasada no habían recibido lo que habían querido en sus cuentas, gracias al pequeño inconveniente de aquel joven ciego, pero aquella nueva misión cubriría con intereses todo aquello que les hubieran pagado, al triple. 

¿Compasión de nuevo con alguno de los jóvenes? Ya no. Le había costado mucho dinero a él y a su equipo, y si su jefe se hubiera enterado, adiós también a su estilo de vida. 

¡Que bueno que les habían asignado una misión tan pronto! Su compañía había averiguado que la familia entera saldría de la ciudad unos días después, entonces no se esperarían un ataque así de pronto. Aunque (escuchó un estornudo proveniente del cuarto) talvez tampoco era tan buena idea. 

Su jefe de misión enfermo. Ya se lo imaginaba estornudándole en la cara a su víctima, ó lo que era peor, que los descubrieran por su causa. No sabía si era tan buena idea el avisarle, sino le decía, se quedaría en casa y no pondría en riesgo la misión, pero sino le decía, recibiría su castigo. Tenía dos opciones: pena de muerte ó enfrentarse a la furia de Eriol...no le veía mucha diferencia. 

Dejó a un lado su copa de coñac y fijo la vista en la puerta repentinamente, cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. ¿Sería Kaho? Ella siempre llegaba a molestar en los momentos más inesperados. Puso atención. La llave era introducida en la chapa. ¡No podía ser Kaho! No pensaba que Eriol le podría haber dado un duplicado ¡Nunca! Que ella se lo robara era algo más comprensible. 

¡Que bueno que él estaba ahí para evitar que molestaran a su amigo! 

La puerta por fin se abrió por completo, revelándole al ambarino una silueta desconocida. Una mujer. La luz del pasillo se encendió de repente, y la mujer que acababa de llegar se dio a conocer. 

Shaoran sonrió, ya la conocía. Era esa misma chica que había estado dormida en el sillón de Eriol, el día de su segunda misión. ¿Seguía viviendo ahí eh? ¿Sería por eso que se escuchaba tanto ruido en el apartamento como había dicho Nakuru? 

Observó desde las sombras. La joven nívea se quitó el abrigo y deposito una pequeña maleta a sus pies, suspirando cansada, recogió su largo cabello cuidadosamente en una trenza improvisada, y encendió la luz de la sala distraídamente. 

Al distinguir la figura del castaño sentado en el sillón de enfrente, la joven dio un pequeño respingo, y ahogo con la mano un grito. 

-Hola- dijo Shaoran amistosamente, tratando de disipar su asombro. 

-H-Hola...¿E-Eres amigo de Eriol?- preguntó inocentemente, pero aun así con cautela. 

-Si.- 

-Bueno...eh, mucho gusto soy Tomoyo.- dijo adelantándose unos pasos a él, con la mano extendida. 

Li se levantó. –Mucho gusto linda, soy Shaoran.- el castaño sonrió coquetamente, como siempre que veía a una joven causando un sonrojo general en el rostro pálido de la ametista. 

El joven la vio divertido. Sabía el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, y sin embargo seguía haciendo una y otra vez la misma jugada en contra de ellas, sonriéndose a si mismo por el maravilloso impacto que tenía. En ese aspecto era un vanidoso. 

Sus ojos ambarinos se fijaron en ella nuevamente, la observó con detenimiento, y por un momento creyó conocer ese brillo especial en sus ojos, algo que él ya había visto antes. 

-¿Te conozco?- le preguntó. 

La joven lo miró un momento con detenimiento, y luego sonrió. 

-No lo creo, lo recordaría.- 

-Si, creo que yo también.- Sin embargo, Li sabía que ya la había visto en algún lado... 

-Yo...iba a hacer algo de cenar para Eriol ehh...¿Quisieras acompañarlo?- 

-Seria un placer.- 

Sin volver a verlo de nuevo, la chica se alejó a paso rápido en dirección a la cocina. 

~*~ 

Paredes blancas imposibles de traspasar...una camisa que le impedía el movimiento siempre que salía a disfrutar de la mañana...un psiquiatra que siempre estaba ahí al despuntar el alba con dibujos deformes y preguntas tontas...y sobre todo, esas sombras que no dejaban de acecharlo en la noche. 

Esas figuras fantasmales que rondaban a su alrededor como vigilando y tratando de ahuyentar el sueño. Esas cosas horribles que no lo dejaban descansar volvían una y otra vez, justo en el momento en que las luces se apagaban y trataba de cerrar los ojos. 

Lo asfixiaban. Le incrustaban las uñas en la garganta vengativamente y le susurraban al oído palabras incoherentes llenas de rencor y odio. Espectros negros rondando alrededor de su cama, señalándolo con dedos acusadores y lanzando lamentos escalofriantes. 

Y esas manchas rojas en su cuerpo...esas que nunca desaparecían. Permanecían ahí sin importar cuantas veces las lavara, ó como desgarrara su propia piel en un afán vano para ahuyentarlas. Sangre. Sangre y espectros de sus propias víctimas. Recuerdos pasados transformados en pesadillas... 

Como era la costumbre todas las noches, Eriol despertó sobresaltado de su sueño, con la frente empapada en sudor, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos inquietos, revisando con temor los rincones oscuros de su estancia. 

-Otra vez.- susurró a la oscuridad, recordando todas las veces en noches pasadas que había despertado de la misma manera, con la misma sensación en el cuerpo, y el mismo pesar en el alma. 

Había sido de esa forma todas las noches desde hacía casi siete años. La misma pesadilla. La misma sensación al despertar. Siempre que pensaba que estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo, aquellas imágenes regresaban para atormentarlo. Era por eso que no le gustaba dormir. Trataba por todos los medios el mantenerse despierto para no soñar...y en cierta medida, había funcionado. Cerraba los ojos, y evitaba su pesadilla, pero no había podido descansar nunca... 

Y parecía que esa vez no era la excepción. Los espectros no tendrían compasión de él sólo porque estaba enfermo, cuando él no le había tenido compasión a hombres mayores, mujeres ó niños. Era el castigo que recibía por todos sus años de constante pecado, y aunque deseara deshacerse fervientemente de él, lo seguía aceptando como penitencia. 

Ya no quería dormir más, aunque sentía los ojos pesados, los mantendría abiertos para no soñar. 

Se levantó de la cama silenciosamente, y salió de la habitación, despidiéndose mentalmente de las sombras que lo invitaban a volver. Volvería algún día, lo sabía muy bien, pero esa noche no. 

Al salir, se encontró a Li sentado en la mesa observando la televisión, y a Tomoyo en la cocina, preparando algo sobre la estufa. 

Al escuchar ruido, Shaoran levantó la vista, y al verlo, ese mismo gesto de preocupación que le había mostrado hacía unas horas, volvió a cruzar por su rostro. 

-¿Qué haces levantado?.-exclamó autoritariamente, incorporándose de su asiento. 

-Ya no quiero dormir.- susurró el inglés fríamente, pasando al castaño de largo y sentándose en un sillón, sin llevar sus lentes puestos. (ˆOˆ!!) 

-Tomoyo está haciendo la cena, ¿No tienes hambre?- 

Eriol lo volteó a ver fugazmente con rencor, pero después regreso su mirada a la televisión, fingiendo que nada había sucedido. 

Un reportaje muy interesante se estaba transmitiendo en ese momento. Un joven rubio de ojos violetas se paraba frente a la multitud de rostros y cámaras, con una cara afligida y llena de tristeza. 

-¿Cuál es su posición de acuerdo a este nuevo atentado?- 

-¿Cree que se trate de una compañía opositora?- 

-¿Qué medidas piensa tomar para su seguridad?- 

-¿Qué piensa decirle al 'Asesino Ingles' cuando lo enfrente en la corte?- 

El joven se veía abrumado, y con la cabeza baja y sin contestar ninguna pregunta, fueron abriéndole paso lentamente por entre los periodistas que se apretujaban a su alrededor, a la salida de la jefatura. 

-¿Quién es él?- cuestiono Li sin dejar de mirar sus ojos púrpuras. 

-Debe ser un Daidouji.- expresó despectivamente. 

-Que ojos tan extraños tiene.- observó el ambarino. 

-Ametistas.- Eriol se quedó largo rato observando solamente sus ojos. Pensaba en el enorme parecido que tenían con los de su inquilina... 

-¡La cena está lista!- se escuchó desde la cocina, y los dos jóvenes se levantaron con premura, apagando la televisión, y olvidando todo lo concerniente al joven rubio del noticiero. 

~*~ 

-Gracias por la comida linda, estuvo deliciosa. Por cierto Eriol, tenemos trabajo mañana por la noche, te llamo luego para decirte los detalles, nos vemos.- Li salió del departamento ya muy entrada la noche, dejando a Eriol somnoliento sobre el sillón y a Tomoyo levantando la mesa. 

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir Eriol?- preguntó ella mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina, después de ver como el ojiazul empezaba a cabecear. 

-No tengo sueño.- el joven permanecía tendido en un sillón amplio, con los ojos fijos en el techo, distrayendo su atención en cualquier cosa, tratando de disipar el sueño creciente en su persona. 

-Mentiroso.- la ametista acabó su tarea rápidamente, y se fue a sentar a un lado de él. 

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Eriol sin mucho interés, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. 

-Fui por algunas cosas a mi casa.- 

-¿Hablaste con la policía?- 

-Si, lo hice en la mañana, pero parece que no tienen idea de quien pudo ser.- 

-Esos nunca saben nada.- 

Tomoyo se quedó callada, Eriol podía tener un carácter muy duro cuando no se sentía bien ó tenía mucho sueño, como en esos momentos. Volteó su mirada hacia un lado, y encontró sobre una pequeña mesa un libro abierto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer a esas horas y sin molestar a Eriol? Leer. Tomó el libro entre sus manos, y leyó la portada: 'The Heart in the Iron Mask' un título sin duda prometedor y desconocido, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrió en las primeras hojas, y se adentró en la lectura, sin darse cuenta como se sumían los ojos índigos en la oscuridad, a su lado. 

~*~ 

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron a altas horas de la mañana, después de una noche excepcionalmente tranquila. No podía explicar la razón, pero esa vez había dormido sin tener pesadillas ni sueños. Estaba descansado como no le había pasado en muchos años, y no sabía porque...talvez esa fiebre le estaba afectando, ó ese dolor de cabeza la tarde pasada había entorpecido a las sombras toda la noche. Talvez era el sillón, ó la agradable tranquilidad en la que había conciliado el sueño... 

Removió la cobija que descansaba sobre sus hombros (que llegó ahí por causas desconocidas para él) y tocó su frente. Aun tenía fiebre, y eso no era nada bueno. Como Li le había avisado la noche pasada, iban a tener una nueva misión. Hubiera deseado quedarse en casa y asistir cuando se sintiera mejor, pero le quedaban pocos días antes de que los Daidouji abandonaran la ciudad. 

Un largo suspiro se escuchó a su lado. Al voltear, descubrió que su sueño había sido acompañado toda la noche por la joven, que había caído rendida después de estar leyendo el libro que él mismo había dejado sobre la mesa. 

¿Por qué se había quedado a su lado? ¿Se habría preocupado por él? ¿Había decidido acompañarlo en sus largas noches de vigilia? ¿Por qué? 

Sintió una rara sensación en el pecho, y sus ojos se suavizaron, mientras la observaba en su profundo sueño...talvez alguien se preocupaba por él... 

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, tratando de desaparecer los pensamientos que empezaban a brotar sin que él lo quisiera. 

_No tienes porque preocuparte por ella, recuerda lo que le dijiste a Shaoran ayer... _

Tratando de no mirarla de nuevo, paso la cobija que él había tenido por encima de sus hombros, y se alejó del lugar, entrando al baño para una ducha rápida. Su frente aun seguía ardiendo, y su visión no era la misma de siempre, sin contar lo extraño de su voz, pero trabajo era trabajo. 

Tomó su fiel gabardina del perchero, y después de tomar todas sus cosas de uno de los cajones escondidos detrás del armario, salió de su departamento, dándole una última mirada a la figura que descansaba en el sillón. 

~*~ 

Shaoran Li había llegado temprano en la mañana, encontrándose con el lugar casi desierto. Mejor para él, así podría disfrutar de la más amplia selección de pastelillos, sin estar peleando por ellos con los demás. Vería a su jefe en cualquier momento para discutir la misión, y le sorprendía que Eriol aun no hubiera llegado, generalmente siempre era el primero. 

En ese preciso momento, la puerta que estaba solo a unos pasos de él, se abrió con un ruido seco, descubriendo a el ojiazul de mirada asesina. 

-Pensé que no vendrías.- comentó Li, tomando una dona de chocolate y un café. 

-No veo la razón.- le respondió Eriol acercándose a la mesa, para su acostumbrado desayuno de pastelillos de fresa (y esta vez si había) y café. 

-Con esa chica en casa yo estaría ocupado.- bromeó. 

-Cierra la boca.- Li se rió. 

-Por cierto.-dijo cuando se hubo calmado. -¿Cómo estás?- 

-Bien.- 

-Si claro, supongo que ese lindo tono carmesí en tus mejillas es muy natural.- replicó en tono sarcástico. 

-Es solo un poco de fiebre. Puedo realizar la misión perfectamente.-dijo Eriol calmadamente, dándole una gran mordida a su pastel. 

-Eso espero.- 

Un silencio reconfortante se dio entre los dos jóvenes, comieron tranquilamente sus postres favoritos, olvidándose por un momento del peligro que tenían que afrontar esa misma noche. 

-Eriol ¿Quién es esa mujer?- preguntó Li sin voltear a verlo. 

-¿Quién?- fingió el otro joven. 

-Esa linda chica que vive contigo.- 

-Ya sabes quien es.- dijo despreocupadamente, no muy interesado. 

-Se que su nombre es Tomoyo, pero ¿Quién es ella?- 

Eriol se quedó pensando unos momentos. ¿Qué sabía de la vida de esa chica? 

-Pues creo que trabaja en una compañía administrando los ingresos o algo así, le gusta leer, los niños ¡Que se yo!- 

-¿A penas conoces quien es y la mantienes en tu casa?- 

-Le estoy pagando un favor.- se defendió Eriol, con un sentimiento de culpa en la nuca. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo ella por ti?- 

El ojiazul suspiro. -¿Recuerdas esa vez que falle la misión? ¿Esa vez que me quede porque estaba herido?- 

-¡Como olvidarlo! ¡Me pase tres noches enteras buscándote!- 

-Bueno, hubo una persona que me ayudo cuando ya no tenía esperanza...¿Recuerdas quien era?- 

-'Una mujer de hermosos ojos ametistas.'-repitió Li, sacando la frase de sus recuerdos. 

-Es ella. Desde ese día parece que mi destino era encontrarla en todos lados. Un día fuimos a comer algo y la acompañe a su casa.- 

Li escuchaba el relato atentamente, pero con incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios era esa inesperada suavidad en sus ojos? ¿En donde había quedado ese gesto frío alrededor de sus labios? 

-El lugar estaba destruido, y ella se veía muy asustada. Nunca supe porque. El caso es que le ofrecí mi casa, en recompensa por haberme cuidado esas tres noches. A estado viviendo conmigo desde entonces.- 

-Nunca habías llevado a una mujer a tu casa.- 

-Lo se.- 

-¿Qué está pasando Eriol?- preguntó Li con seriedad en su rostro, mirando a su amigo detenidamente. –Hablamos apenas ayer, y tu mismo dijiste que no podíamos enamorarnos.- 

-No me estoy enamorando.- contestó Eriol en un susurro, sintiendo un repentino dolor en su pecho. 

En ese momento, una chica rubia de largas piernas apareció en la puerta, interrumpiendo la próxima frase de Li, llevaba algunos papeles en la mano y un gafete sobre su pecho, les brindó una sonrisa. 

-El Sr. Reuel los espera.- les comunicó dulcemente, acomodando su falda con nerviosismo. 

-Gracias linda.- Shaoran le sonrió coquetamente, guiñándole un ojo al pasar a su lado, causando un sonrojo general en su blanco rostro. 

-¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre?- preguntó su compañero algo cansado de su actitud. 

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Uno tiene que utilizar su carisma cuando se nace con él. ¿Qué harían las mujeres sin mi?- exclamo dramáticamente, recibiendo solo una mirada incrédula. 

-Si, como sea.- 

Los dos jóvenes entraron silenciosamente a la gran oficina, tratando de enfocar la vista cuando se encontraron con su usual oscuridad. 

-Ya estamos aquí señor.- dijo Shaoran cuando por fin pudo distinguir la silueta ataviada de un traje negro, y el resplandor rojo de un habano en su boca. 

-Eriol, Shaoran, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes para esta misión tan importante.-dijo aliviado, acomodando sus lentes cuadrados sobre su nariz, sonriéndoles abiertamente. 

-Sabe que puede contar con nosotros para cualquier misión.- comentó Eriol con voz rasposa. 

-¡Eriol! ¿Estas bien muchacho?- exclamó Ronald viéndolo detenidamente. -¿Estas enfermo?- 

El ojiazul evito su mirada. –No es nada serio.- 

-¿No prefieres quedarte a descansar?- 

-No. Quiero estar en esta misión.- 

Aunque sabía que Eriol era el mejor en la compañía entera, en esos momentos podría poner en peligro la misión. Sin embargo, al ver la determinación en su rostro, no pudo negarle su capricho de permanecer dentro. 

-Bueno, confío en que lo harás bien.- el hombre tomo un control remoto que estaba sobre su escritorio, y lo apunto a una gran pintura de majestuosos ángeles al otro extremo de la habitación. Con un ligero ruido mecánico, el cuadro se movió de su sitio, revelando una pantalla blanca, que pronto fue iluminada por un proyector con imágenes. 

La imagen de cada uno de los Daidouji fue reflejada en la pantalla, con los datos adjuntos a su lado. 

Kotaro Daidouji: Era el tercero de los hermanos Daidouji, el encargado de las comunicaciones y la publicidad de la compañía entera. Se encargaba de diseñar casi todos los productos dependiendo de los gustos del público, investigaba los campos de comercio y una que otra vez contrataba a varios publicistas para que lo ayudaran a encontrar nuevas opciones en su campo. A comparación de sus dos hermanos mayores, Kotaro era un hombre noble, honesto y emprendedor en lo que se refería a su trabajo. Era de las únicas personas que no se metían en negocios sucios, y todas las cosas que tenía se las debía a sus años de esfuerzo. No era afectivo con su familia, y en cierta medida odiaba a su hijo 'adoptado' (Satoshi) ya que lo había despojado sin querer de la parte de la fortuna que le habría tocado si él estuviera muerto. Tenía dos hijos sanguíneos. 

Kami Daidouji: Era la señora de Kotaro. Se dedicaba a las fiestas de alta sociedad y a las reuniones escandalosas con jóvenes casadas de bolsos hinchados. No ponía mucha atención a sus hijos, se había casado muy joven y aún conservando parte de su juventud, prefería salir a divertirse. Sin embargo había permanecido fiel a su esposo, talvez por miedo a perder la herencia que le dejarían, al casarse por bienes separados. 

Tyson Daidouji: El primogénito de la pareja. A sus veintitrés años era ya una persona que ejercía muy bien la abogacía. Seguía estudiando, pero eso no le había impedido ganar casos de los más renombrados en el país, atrapando a criminales y haciendo que los sentenciaran, por lo menos, a cadena perpetua. Era un joven inteligente, astuto y muy observador, ganándose la admiración y envidia de muchos cuarentones de experiencia en su firma. 

Hanako Daidouji: Una jovencita rubia con algunos problemas existenciales. Siempre vestía de negro y gustaba por todos los temas ocultos y la hechicería. Consumía drogas a menudo, y tenía intentos de suicidio en dos ocasiones, recibía ayuda psicológica, y cuando pensaban que empezaba a recuperarse regresaba a su estado anterior. 

-¡Que familia!- exclamó Li al terminar de leer toda la información, justo en el momento en que cambiaba la diapositiva, para mostrar un plano de la mansión entera. 

-Esta misión no puede ser igual a todas las demás. -comenzó Ronald. –Como ya se habrán imaginado, la casa no estará sin vigilancia esta vez. Hemos estado investigando, y de hecho tienen más de lo que tiene cualquier embajada del país. No podemos arriesgarnos a entrar como tenemos de costumbre, y tenemos además muy poco tiempo. Reúnanse con Izumi, él les explicara exactamente sus posiciones, y como van a ingresar a la casa sin ser descubiertos. Esta vez, Eriol te encargarás de Tyson es una persona muy fuerte, Shaoran te harás cargo de Kotaro, Shinishi se encargará de la mujer y otra persona se encargará de Hanako, espero que puedan con eso.- el ojiazul y el ambarino asintieron al mismo tiempo. –Su misión empieza alrededor de las 8:00 pm, y deben terminarla antes de las 10:00 pm, a esa hora el trabajo debe de estar hecho ya que se realiza cambio de turno. Yamatto los esperará afuera, deben salir sin levantar sospechas ¿Entendido?- 

-Entendido.- los dos repitieron al mismo tiempo. 

-Esta bien, confío en ustedes.- con un gesto de la mano, les indico que se fueran. 

-Por cierto Eriol.- exclamó antes de que salieran. –No quiero ningún error esta vez.- advirtió con voz peligrosa, dejando a Eriol muy por detrás de él. Comparado con ese hombre, el inglés era solo un principiante. 

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y suspiraron. 

-No se si debamos dejar que otro individuo se meta en una misión tan importante ¿Quién será el cuarto asesino?- inquirió Li. 

-¿Por qué los hombres siempre creen que hacen el mejor trabajo?-preguntó una voz femenina desde las sombras. -¿Qué te hace pensar que es UN asesino Shaoran?- 

_Hay no...esa voz... _

Una mujer de falda corta y chamarra de cuero, salió de la oscuridad, encarando a los dos asesinos con altanería. Una joven alrededor de los veinticinco los observo con ojos azabache y con sonrisa maliciosa, de figura esbelta y largas piernas lograba tener a los hombres sin problemas, y más de una vez había tenido a ese joven ambarino sin mucho trabajo. 

-Hola Meiling.- dijo Shaoran con voz seductora, sonriéndole como siempre. 

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Li.- susurro ella acercándose peligrosamente al ambarino, trazando con un dedo el varonil rostro. 

-¿Ya terminaron?- exclamó Eriol exasperado, tratando de romper la melosa escena. 

-No te pongas celoso Eriol ¡También te extrañe mucho!- el semblante maduro de la joven, cambio por uno infantil al mostrar una amplia sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a los dos chicos amistosamente, su actitud peligrosa para con los caballeros, cambiaba mucho cuando se enfrentaba a rostros tan conocidos como aquellos dos. 

-Si, como sea.- respondió Eriol, echándose a andar por el pasillo, con la intención de encontrarse con Izumi. 

-No a cambiado nada.- observó Meiling con las manos en la cintura. 

-No te preocupes, te extrañó.- 

-Pues no es él quien me preocupa.- 

-Yo también te extrañe.-la joven se lanzó a los brazos del castaño, plantándole un beso en los labios, que Li recibió sin disgusto. 

Esa mujer era una amiga muy cercana de Shaoran. La había conocido en el orfanato, y desde ese momento habían desarrollado una especie de amistad que había ido madurando con el tiempo, convirtiéndose en amantes. Meiling estaba enamorada de él, y aunque sabía que no le regresaban sus sentimientos en la misma medida, aun así disfrutaba de su compañía, y el no había puesto ninguna objeción. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza casarse, pero con ese castaño a su lado, no estaba muy segura de todas sus acciones. 

~*~ 

_Muy bien, ahora que tenemos que estar más concentrados en la misión traen a Meiling... _

Eriol creía que la chica de Hong Kong era una persona muy simpática y espontánea, además de la mujer que más meritos tenía en toda la empresa, y la que más misiones completas había logrado, siempre que estaba lejos de Li. Él conocía muy bien el amor desmedido que ella sentía hacia su compañero, y las muchas veces que eso había puesto en peligro la misión. Ojala y esa vez fuera una excepción. 

El joven entró a una de las puertas, encontrándose con Izumi y Yamatto. 

-¡Hola jefe!- exclamo Matt entusiasmado, acercándose a él y dándole una fuerte palmada amistosa en la espalda. 

-Hola Eriol.-dijo el pelirrojo calmadamente, sonriéndole sin dejar de teclear en la computadora. 

-¿Ya está todo listo?- preguntó el ingles. 

-Si. Solo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los otros, para poder explicar la misión.- 

-Es algo complicada jefe.-sinceró Matt, bajando la cabeza con desaliento. 

-Lo se, y se nos complica más con la compañera con la que trabajaremos.- 

-¿Quién?.- preguntaron los dos al unísono. 

-Meiling.- respondió Eriol con voz grave. 

-Hay no.-dijo el pelirrojo, sabiendo del romance entre Li y ella. 

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! ¡Al fin algo interesante!- exclamo el rubio, toda mujer que llevara falda arriba de la rodilla era alabada por él. 

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando pasar a un joven castaño, con la mirada infantil, muy agitado y con el rostro sonrojado. 

-¡Llegue!- exclamó Shinishi, el más joven de la compañía. 

-¡Ya era hora!- bromeó Yamatto, dándole un abrazo y unos coscorrones. 

-Perdón, tenía que acabar con mis tareas.- 

-No te preocupes pequeño, no hemos comenzado, Shaoran todavía no llega.- respondió el jefe de la misión. 

-¡Eriol! ¿Estas enfermo?- preguntó Shinishi viéndolo incrédulamente. 

-Si, un poco.-sinceró Hiragizawa, escondiendo su leve sonrojo en las sombras, gracias a las miradas incrédulas de todos sus compañeros. 

-Mi abuela siempre me prepara un té de manzanilla cuando me enfermo, y no me deja salir de la cama, talvez eso...- 

Los consejos de salud de Shinishi se vieron interrumpidos por el abrir de la puerta, dejando pasar a Li con una sonrisa en el rostro, y poco después a su compañera. 

-¡Meiling!- exclamó el hombre más joven con entusiasmo. -¿Vas a entrar a esta misión?- 

La morena asintió sonriéndole al pequeño. 

-Después tendrán tiempo para saludarse.-interrumpió Izumi, que había regresado a teclear en la gran computadora. –Tenemos que prepararnos.- los cinco compañeros asintieron. 

-Muy bien, entonces, esto es lo que tendrán que hacer...- 

Continuara... 

Hola!! Acabe otro capítulo!! Si, se que dije que pondría otra misión en el, pero cuando empecé a explicar todo...se me pasaron las hojas muy rápido!! Además de que incluí a Meiling, algo que no pensaba hacer todavía...pero la próxima vez si habrá misión y prometo que será interesante! Por cierto con los amantes de S+S n_n U espero que comprendan que su relación necesita algunos tropiezos, además de que Shaoran debe aprender a valorar lo que en verdad debe...y Eriol NO esta enamorado de Tomoyo, pero ella empieza a sentir los efectos del hermoso asesino... 

Tomoe Himura: De nuevo gracias! Y aunque Eriol no este enamorado todavía, no tarda, así que no te desesperes. Y el próximo cap. Talvez Shaoran se encuentre con su futuro cuñadito, no directamente pero bueno... 

Meiring: Yo se que TODAS amamos a Eriol cuando es lindo y amable ¿Qué más quiere una mujer? °¬° peero me esta encantando la personalidad que le pongo (no es por presumir) pero después sera bueno como antes!! No hay porque perder la paciencia.. 

Padme: Hola! Me vas a golpear, pero no sabía de esa serie! Ojala y tenga un final y desarrollo decente (tu sabes que CCS) no me dejo conforme en algunas cosillas (o no estaría escribiendo) pero bueno...hey! tampoco e leído ese libro! ¿Esta bueno? 

Carla: Hello! ¿Quieres algunas recomendaciones de una fan asidua a los fics? Bueno, hay uno que acaba de ser terminado llamado 'Caress of Venus', 'Only One I've Loved' esta muy bueno, 'Amethyst Eyes' mis respetos, 'Call of the Souls' esta bien...por ahora esos no creo que te decepcionen, son de admirarse!! 

The Dark: Hey, no te preocupes, para mi lo que cuenta es la intención, así solo dejes uno con un Hola, yo me sentiria feliz porque se que alguien esta leyendo la historia. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! 

Furby_chan: Bueno, comprenderás que ser un asesino implica todo tu tiempo y sangre fría que uno pueda ponerle, enamorarse, en la opinión de la compañía, sería solo una distracción, y la verdad que lo es, ya veras porque luego, y por lo de Kaho...jejeje me siento muy tentada en ponerlo!!! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA 

MarthyCss: ¡_¡ Why do you speak in english? I'm not very good at this topic you know? But I'll try ok? Eriol isn't in love with Tomoyo...yet, and I think that Shaoran is just adorable with this style!!.. You haven't see a thing!! Believe me, Eriol is just begining to discover his feelings, there's still a long way...u_u How have I done it? n_nU Sorry for the mistakes!! 

Jeru: n_n hay esta fan de Yue, lamento decepcionarte, pero de nuevo no puse nada...no te preocupes, para el proximo sale, y en el siguiente también, y no te imaginas como se vera!! te lo prometo, te vas a quedar así O_O. En cuanto a eso de la necesidad y el amor...veremos como podemos distinguirlo en próximos capítulos. Bye!! 

Luzem: No sabes que tan agradecida estoy de encontrar a personas en contra de Kaho!! todos piensan que es tan linda y que de nada tiene la culpa pero MANGOS que, es una zorraaa!! en mi opinión.. y Shaoran si que v a tener algunos problemas, además de el pequeño hecho de que es policía, no le cae nada bien...hay estos niños... 

Sakuta Kat: Aun sin nueva misión, pero el proximo capitulo será, por cierto ¿Te gustaría ver a los chicos bailar? pues yo me muero de ganas!! 

Anna Asakura: ¡¡QUEEEE!!! No me digas que Tomoyo lo descubre!! A que horas?? no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta!!!! DIOS MIO!! porque el destino es tan cruel!! ¡_¡ ...pero bueno (malditos ¬_¬) JA n_n si, van dos hermanos, y este es el tercero, la quinta (dado que el cuarto era Miroku) es Sonomi (Un pequeño adelanto: perdón por los fans de Sonomi!!) 

SaKKuRi: No me tarde tanto!! gracias por leer, me gusta mucho escribir, y que mejor que a las personas les agrade. A mi también me encanta el caracter de Eriol, es diferente a como lo ponen en los otros fics, de niño bueno, y el de Shaoran también me encanta, creo que los papeles se intercambiaron, y no es por nada, pero así me gustan mas!! 

Angel-de-Luz: Tienes razón!! Maldita escuela!! Te deseo suerte con todos tus trabajos, exámenes y tarugada y media que te dejan, y tu deséamela a mi exámenes finales...que fastidio!! Y por lo de las escenas, de solo imaginármelo °¬°...apreciaría mucho tu ayuda, sabes, cuando no tenga hueva de poner el msn, te agrego sale? por cierto...¿Te gustaría ver bailar a Eriol? 

Master, de Gambler: Que bueno que te gusto! Y gracias por dejar tu opinión. Veo que eres una persona muy observadora y con amplio lenguaje. De hecho, si, es amatistas, sin embargo, hice una pequeña modificación como te habrás dado cuenta. Lo que pasa es que en ingles es Amethyst..y me sonó a ametista...cuando vi que era amatista, no me gusto como sonaba, y pues invente mi palabra...de todos modos es entendible no? Gracias por notarlo, nadie lo había hecho. Y por los nombres n_n me descubriste!! de hecho, hice los personajes pensando en los de Digimon, si te imaginas la misión, ponlos a ellos en los lugares adecuados y TATA te sale una escena de CCS y digimon! 

Terra_c: Tienes razón, pero como puse antes, Tomoyo no quiere que nadie averigüe donde está ella , y como buena amiga, sabe quien es Touya en realidad (sabes que Sakura es un poco despistada) y por eso mejor no le habla. espero que sea comprensible. Gracias, y una cosa antes de despedirme. Eriol es oficialmente mio!! BUAJAJAJAJAAJAJA... perdón por las demás ^O^!!! ¿verdad querido Eriol-chan? 

Eriol-chan: Si, como sea... 

Lo ven?? JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO 

Por cierto, quiero agradecerles mucho...LLEGUE A LOS 100 REVIEWS!!! ¡_¡ Es el fic que tengo que más a recibido!! Y todo gracias a ustedes!! Gracias por todo en serio...me voy a poner a llorar— 

GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Cuídense mucho!! 

Namárië! 

_"¿Qué, si dormías? ¿Y que si al dormir, soñaste? ¿Y que si en tu sueño fuiste al cielo y arrancaste una hermosa y extraña flor?¿Y que si cuando despertaste tenías la flor en tu mano?" _

Samuel T. Coleridge 


	12. Tercera Misión

Amando al Enemigo

Por: Tiff

-Apúrate Eriol.- El pelirrojo Izumi se puso su auricular sobre la cabeza, acomodando con una mano el micrófono frente a su boca, mientras la otra tecleaba incansablemente en la computadora.

Las 7:30 pm y el ojiazul aun no había salido de la camioneta. Los demás integrantes del equipo habían cambiado su vestuario hacía casi media hora, y habían entrado a la mansión con todas las precauciones que podían conseguir.

Para entrar a la propiedad, como había averiguado Izumi, debían de portar credenciales registradas y aprobadas, y uniformes. Para entrar a áreas más privadas como algunas habitaciones en donde se guardaba el dinero, necesitaban huellas dactilares específicas, sin contar que todos los cuartos y pasillos disponían de cámaras de seguridad, y los guardias custodiaban la mansión entera, dando paseos nocturnos por sus instalaciones. Dos policías se encontraban afuera de cada habitación en la que permanecían los Daidouji haciendo chequeos cada dos horas. Además de que todas las puertas y ventanas estaban selladas por sistemas automáticos especiales.

-No molestes. ¿Por qué tengo que utilizar esto? Me siento ridículo.- El 'Asesino Ingles' había cambiado su vestuario totalmente, de estar ataviado de colores nocturnos dejándose ver despiadado y cruel, debía pasar a usar cosas menos densas, pareciendo por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, una persona normal...hasta una amable. Llevaba camisa blanca impecable, zapatos boleados y corbata de moño, con un delantal blanco alrededor de su cintura. El perfecto 'mesero' de los ricos.

-Da gracias que mande a Li primero.- se burló el pelirrojo.

Después de un suspiro, Eriol prosiguió con su caracterización. Removió los anteojos de su rostro, reemplazándolos con unos de contacto de color miel. Un rostro de plástico estaba sobre un maniquí sobre una de las mesas, lo tomo con cuidado, y después de colocar una especie de crema en su rostro, lo sobrepuso sobre su piel. Lo acomodó. En pocos minutos era una persona totalmente diferente. Su nariz ya no era aquella perfecta, sino una más alargada y aguileña, sus pómulos aumentaron y su barbilla se había pronunciado.

Una mascara sobre su piel...no iba a ayudar nada a esa fiebre que empezaba a brotar de nuevo.

-Me asombro de mi mismo.- exclamó al echarse una mirada al espejo olvidando su antiguo estado. Los ojos mielinos ya no encontraron aquel rostro apuesto y joven, sino a un adulto mayor y respetable.

-¡Vaya Eriol! ¡Te vez muy bien!- Izumi había dejado la computadora por un momento, observando la perfecta escultura frente a sus ojos.

-¿Parezco un hombre amable o que?- la mascara de Eriol era perfecta. Nadie demasiado observador hubiera adivinado el engaño por el que estaba pasando, parecía una persona amable, de semblante respetable, fino y servicial.

-Lo parecerías si quitaras esa mirada de tu rostro.- observó Izumi, recordando la fría expresión siempre reinante en la cara de su jefe.

-¿Cómo quieres que mire entonces?-

-Podrías suavizar un poco esa dura expresión ó al menos tratar de cambiar esa mirada asesina.-

-Así es como miro yo.-

-Me estas presumiendo tus capacidades de actor ¿no? ¿Por qué no haces bien el trabajo?.-

-No se como lograr eso.- dijo Eriol, colocándose una peluca de cabello largo de su mismo tono, y recogiéndolo en una coleta baja.

-Bueno, podrías empezar por pensar en algo agradable. Verás, cuando yo pienso en mi esposa Mimi, y lo hermosa que se ve embarazada, esa mirada viene a mi naturalmente.- Eriol lo miró, y efectivamente, esa mirada perdida y cristalina había aparecido en los ojos oscuros del pelirrojo.

-No recuerdo nada agradable en mi vida, más que el dinero talvez.- el chico colocó el pequeño auricular en su oído, una cámara escondida detrás de su corbata y su siempre fiel arma disimulada con un encendedor.

-No tienes remedio. Es hora.- El chico le lanzó a su jefe un gafete, y regresó a la computadora, en la pantalla se reflejaron los pasillos de toda la mansión, y las diferentes posiciones de los demás miembros resplandecieron con puntos rojos en un mapa verde tridimensional. -Ya sabes que hay que hacer.-

Clow Reed acababa de salir de la camioneta, como lo decía su gafete. Un hombre alto, de cabello largo y azulado y ojos miel, se acercó a la mansión con paso seguro.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó ásperamente uno de los guardias obesos, mirándolo detenidamente, con cara desconfiada.

Clow los miró, y mostró su gafete. Ellos lo examinaron, y pasaron una máquina sobre él. La autorización vino de una pequeña luz verde en el aparato.

-Adelante Sr. Reed.-

El hombre recorrió los pasillos despreocupadamente, recibiendo ordenes desde su auricular. Izumi lo guiaba a través de la mansión gracias a los mapas que poseía en la computadora. Doblando varias esquinas y abriendo una que otra puerta, el canela alcanzó la cocina sin mucho trabajo y miró a su alrededor.

-Sr. Reed.- dijo un joven rubio de ojos verdes con delantal blanco, acercándose a él con una sonrisa. -Esta es la cena del joven Tyson.- apuntó con el dedo a un carrito, que ya contenía en su superficie una cantidad considerable de platillos cubiertos. Clow asintió y con un gesto le agradeció al aguamarina.

-Gracias pequeño.- El hombre tomó el carrito, y empezó a empujarlo, sacándolo de la estancia. De nuevo las instrucciones de Izumi lo ayudaron a encontrar el camino correcto, caminando por varios pasillos llenos de policías, que regresaban los saludos que él les enviaba cortésmente.

Al fin llegó a una puerta custodiada por dos guardias con mala cara.

-Le traigo la cena al Sr.Tyson.- dijo Clow pasivamente.

-Bien Sr...Reed.- contestó uno de los guardias, acercándose a su gafete. -Pero primero debemos revisarlo.-

El ingles asintió cortésmente, y extendió los brazos. El policía paso por todo su alrededor un aparato alargado. Después asintió. -Puede pasar.-

El 'sirviente' empujo el carrito de comida hacía la habitación, y se adentro en la penumbra. El joven que buscaba estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de un escritorio, dándole la espalda, sin poner mucha atención a su nuevo acompañante. Tecleaba en su lap-top con movimientos precisos, revisando de vez en cuando uno de los libros que estaba a su lado.

-Estoy dentro Izumi, hazlo.- susurró el inglés hacía un micrófono escondido. El pelirrojo se apresuró a sustituir la imagen que presentaban los monitores de los guardias, por un sistema cerrado, en el que se repetían con cierta frecuencia, las acciones de la habitación. Así los agentes observaron una y otra vez como Tyson tecleaba en su computadora y revisaba su libro después, por tiempo indefinido.

El asesino observó por unos momentos las acciones de aquel muchacho, recordando aquellos días en los que él se sumía en los libros y en los ensayos, esperando convertirse en un renombrado psicólogo, poco después de permanecer en el hospital mental. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se habían ido abajo...nadie contrataba a un ex convicto, mucho menos a alguien que había necesitado un psiquiatra.

Un ruido frente a él lo saco de su ensimismamiento. El joven de largo cabello castaño sostenido en una coleta tras su cabeza, se estiraba con pereza, esperando a que unos archivos terminaran de copiarse. Volteó su silla hacia el recién llegado.

-¿Dónde esta el Sr.Lyonel?- preguntó Tyson súbitamente, al no encontrar a su acostumbrado mayordomo.

-Se sentía un poco indispuesto, soy su reemplazo. Clow Reed a su servicio mi señor.- contestó el hombre cortésmente, sirviendo el té en una de las tazas, ofreciéndosela al chico.

-¿Eres inglés Clow?- replicó el castaño, sin tomar la taza que le ofrecían.

-Es usted muy observador mi señor.- confesó su sirviente con amabilidad.

-Ese gesto se vería mejor si fuera algo sincero.- el abogado se acomodó en su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. -Tus ojos no expresan la amabilidad de tu voz.- sonrió melancólicamente.

-¿Por qué los abogados siempre son tan difíciles?- suspiró Clow, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Supongo que para hacerle la tarea más ardua a las personas como tú.- la mirada esmeralda del chico recorrió al mielino de arriba abajo, observando sus ojos con detenimiento.

-Tienes unos astutos ojos índigos. ¿Por qué esconderlos tras esa mascara de color?- su voz se escuchaba tranquila, sin embargo su mente enviaba señales de alerta.

-Parte de un disfraz bien hecho.- declaró Eriol en su embozo, ocultando el asombro que le causaba la astucia del joven.

-Sabes que esta habitación tiene cámaras ocultas.-

-Si lo se.-

-¿Por qué arriesgarte entonces?- 

-Es mi trabajo.-

-Un grito mío y estarías perdido.- mencionó Tyson.

-No gritarías.-

-¿Cómo está tan seguro?-

-Morirías antes de pronunciar algún sonido.- la mascara de Eriol perdió por un momento la apariencia bondadosa de Clow Reed, regresando a ese gesto frío y esa mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- El joven abogado permanecía sentado en su silla, con la lap-top prendida detrás de él.

-Yo no pregunto razones, solo cumplo con mis ordenes.-

-Que lástima que una persona tan inteligente como tu, tenga que vivir bajo el yugo de algunos tontos con dinero. No valdría la pena ofrecerte más por conservar mi vida ó me convertiría en uno de ellos.- se lamentó el castaño, agachando la mirada.

-Eres una persona muy astuta.-sinceró Eriol.- Lástima que nos hallamos conocido bajo estas circunstancias, sino tuvieras esta herencia sanguínea, y no fueras uno de mis objetivos, te estaría invitando a unirte a mi.-

-Oferta tentadora, pero muy difícil de cumplir.-mencionó Tyson, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

Eriol revisó en su bolsillo, sacando un objeto reluciente de metal. Jalando de uno de los extremos disimulado en una perilla, se descubrió un delgado hilo que se tensó en las manos del asesino.

-¿Quién eres?- el chico que había mostrado aparente tranquilidad a través de toda la entrevista, se estremeció al oír el deslizar del hilo sobre el frío metálico del encendedor.

-Mi nombre es Eriol.- contestó el ojiazul muy confiado, al descubrir poca resistencia en su víctima.

-Bueno Eriol, solo voy a pedirte un favor...Cierra mis ojos al final.- dijo el chico volteando su asiento para encarar a la computadora.

El inglés se sintió extrañado ante tan rara petición, pero asintió. Parecía que aquel joven sabía que su muerte era inevitable, y la estaba aceptando con dignidad y sangre fría. Hiragizawa sintió una punzada de pena por aquel hombre, observador e inteligente, muerto por quien sabe que razón.

De un momento a otro, Tyson sintió con extrema rapidez, una fuerza fina que lo asfixiaba. Aferró sus manos a los descansos de su asiento, y los mantuvo firmes. Trató de cerrar los ojos, pero había una presión que no lo dejaba. Algunas veces sintió como su opresor retiraba la fuerza, devolviéndole una bocanada de aire, pero después el hilo se volvía a tensar sobre su cuello, impidiéndole el paso de oxígeno de nuevo. El mundo se le empezó a nublar, sus manos se sintieron sin fuerzas, e imágenes de las personas que amaba se cruzaron por sus ojos en rápidos instantes. Su madre, su hermana, su padre...todos sus triunfos en la abogacía, todos los momentos que había pasado con esa mujer castaña que jamás fue suya, el último momento en que escribía su tesis para finalizar su sueño...Una última visión se apareció frente a él un momento antes de caer rendido ante la muerte...el pequeño punto rojo de su lap-top anunciándole la grabadora encendida. Una última sonrisa en su rostro y oscuridad.

Por los ojos de Eriol, se apareció un leve dejo de tristeza, al estar estrangulando al joven. Por primera vez lamentaba tener que hacer su trabajo, al encontrarse a una persona tan capaz, y con tantas aptitudes para la vida. Varias veces vaciló, pero recordando la advertencia de su jefe, su sangre fría retornaba. Cierto temor hacia Ronald lo hacía continuar, aunque no fuera su deseo.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca, y un mareo repentino sacudió su ser. Sabía que su frente estaba ardiendo, aunque la fría mascara la cubriera. 

Estaba apunto de soltarlo, cuando la cabeza del joven por fin se puso lánguida, y cayó a un lado. El asesino tras él, no se movió, solo permaneció unos momentos con la cabeza baja.

-Descansa en paz.- le susurró, retirando el hilo de su cuello, y cerrando sus ojos con delicadeza. Se acercó al carrito, y destapó los platos vacíos. Acomodó su cabello, y salió por la puerta naturalmente, dejando a su victima sobre el sillón, con su computadora aún encendida.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó uno de los guardias que estaban custodiando la puerta de Tyson, después de ver al hombre retirarse con el carrito de la comida frente a él.

-Es uno de los mayordomos.- anunció el otro, bostezando ruidosamente.

-No confío en él. Voy a echar un vistazo.-

El guardia abrió la puerta silenciosamente, encontrándose con una escena frente a sus ojos. El joven dueño de la mansión asesinado, con su computadora aun encendida frente a él.

El policía cerró la puerta nuevamente, suspirando un momento.

-Todo en orden.- comentó a su compañero, que asintió sin interés. El agente castaño y de ojos ambarinos, sonrió.

En los monitores de los guardias de seguridad, Tyson seguía ocupado en su computadora.

~*~

Shaoran Li, conocido en esos momentos como el Agente Akira Doyle miro a su lado, solo para encontrar al perezoso compañero de su nuevo trabajo. Ataviado con vestimenta de policía, con un garrote en el cinturón y una placa en el pecho, observó con una sonrisa como salía su jefe de misión de una habitación, momentos después de cumplido su objetivo.

El castaño miró su reloj. -Es cambio de guardia.- le dijo a su compañero, que ya cabeceaba parado. El otro asintió, y se echo a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección a su próxima posición.

Akira, al observarse sólo en el pasillo ajusto su micrófono-insignia, y hablo claramente, en voz baja.

-Cambio de turno Izumi.-

-Te tocó la parte difícil Li, para alcanzar la habitación en donde está Kotaro necesitas huellas digitales.-

-Genial. ¿De quién?-

-Sólo el jefe principal de cada uno de los turnos tiene acceso a esa habitación.-

-¿Dónde está el bastardo?-

-En donde se guarda el dinero. No esta muy lejos de tu posición.-

Como lo había hecho antes con Eriol, y en varias ocasiones más, Izumi guió a su compañero a través de los pasillos transitados por guardias, que le sonreían al pasar. Sin mucha demora, y sin ningún contratiempo, alcanzó una pequeña habitación que según Izumi, se había convertido en una pequeña oficina, con el único objetivo de resguardar a cada uno de los policías superiores.

Tocó la puerta, nadie le contestó.

-Esta dormido.- le confesó el pelirrojo desde su audífono, muy divertido.

-Voy a entrar.- dijo Li, con lo cual Izumi encendió su circuito cerrado.

El agente Doyle entró a la habitación silenciosamente, encontrando, como lo había predicho su compañero, a un guardia obeso, con la gorra sobre la cara y las manos sobre el pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su ruidosa respiración.

-Por eso nunca logran atrapar a ningún criminal.- susurró Akira, moviendo su cabeza negativamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dispuso a realizar parte de su trabajo, moviéndose por el cuarto sigilosamente. Años de práctica le habían servido en sobremanera, construyendo perfectamente su habilidad, a la vez ocultándose entre las sombras.

Se colocó detrás de el hombre obeso, y puso las manos en su cabeza. El irresponsable policía ya no despertó, y Li supo perfectamente que su trabajo había estado bien hecho, al oír ese característico crack y al observar como la cabeza caía a un lado ya lánguida. Ese método le parecía algo muy sencillo, sobretodo cuando la víctima no oponía resistencia, romperles el cuello se había vuelto una tarea constante.

-Listo.- exclamó por el micrófono muy orgulloso. -¿Que huella necesito?-

-La pulgar.-

De un momento a otro, el pulgar de la mano derecha del hombre, estaba desprendido por la ágil navaja del ambarino...

~*~

Una hermosa chica de bata blanca, papeles en mano, y extraños lentes puntiagudos, salió de una habitación, irguiendo la cabeza con arrogancia. A su paso, con su minifalda corta, escote pronunciado, profundos ojos esmeraldas y largo cabello pelirrojo, lograba llamar la atención de quién la veía.

-La nueva psicóloga.- susurraban algunos, al saber la aparente desgracia que había sufrido la doctora anterior, en un accidente en su casa. Esa mujer sería la encargada de atender los aparentes problemas que poseía la joven heredera de la mansión: Hanako Daidouji.

Sin muchos problemas, gracias a un joven pelirrojo en una camioneta afuera del edificio, encontró la habitación de la chica, que era custodiada como la de su hermano, por dos oficiales que la examinaron de arriba abajo primero, y después con un aparato detector de metales.

-Adelante.- le dijeron los dos al unísono, admirando cuando hubo pasado, los atributos de la joven.

-Estoy dentro.- y de nuevo, en los monitores de los policías, solo se vio a la heredera, tumbada en la cama, escuchando música desde sus audífonos.

Meiling vio con algo de desprecio, la habitación adornada extravagantemente. De paredes negras, velas por todos lados, y posters satánicos en varios de los muros, parecía un lugar en completo desacuerdo con el resto de la mansión.

La chica de no más de veinte años, se hallaba tumbada en la cama, escuchando música estridente en sus audífonos, a muy alto volumen. Al ver a la recién llegada hizo un gesto de fastidio, apagando el aparato.

-Supongo que eres la nueva perra de papá.- dijo fríamente, recordando las ambiguas miradas que la doctora anterior y su padre intercambiaban de vez en cuando.

Meiling rechinó los dientes, pero puso una sonrisa. -Buenas noches señorita Hanako. -le dijo amablemente.- Mi nombre es Kaoru Hanaki y soy su nueva doctora.-

-Genial, otra estúpida con las mismas preguntas ¿Ustedes las psicólogas no tienen vida social?- preguntó la rubia sarcásticamente.

-Sí tenemos, pero nos gusta hacernos la vida difícil.- contestó Meiling sin perder esa sonrisa bondadosa.

-¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Quisiera morirme.- exclamo la chiquilla cubriendo sus ojos.

-No deberías decir eso.- advirtió Kaoru.

-¡Que tonta eres si piensas que te voy a escuchar! Muchas otras ilusas como tu lo han intentado y ninguna a logrado nada ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu vas a ser diferente?-

-Bueno, yo tengo un método muy diferente a todas las otras.-

-¿A sí? No me digas ¡tienes un gran carisma!- pronunció sarcásticamente para luego echarse a reír.

-Bueno, no exactamente.- un diminuto brillo metálico resplandeció en los dedos de la mujer. Con un ágil movimiento, la pequeña aguja salió disparada de sus manos, y en un instante, estaba incrustada en el cuello de Hanako.

La joven solo sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la garganta, y después una gran debilidad en todo su cuerpo. Cayó de espaldas en la cama, paralizada completamente.

No pudo gritar siquiera, su cabeza no se podía mover, solo sus ojos rotaban frenéticamente en su cuenca, tratando de ver algo a su alrededor. Talvez sabía lo que se avecinaba, ya que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas sin parar.

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó Meiling sarcásticamente, acercándose a ella con los brazos cruzados. -¿Por qué? Pensé que querías morir.-

La chica la miró con pavor, y alcanzó a lanzar unos gemidos suplicantes.

-¿Suplicas por tu vida? ¿Quién te entiende? Primero rezas por la muerte, y después imploras por la vida.- la pelirroja se rió maliciosamente, observando a la joven tendida en la cama, indefensa...nadie le daría una segunda oportunidad. Las segundas oportunidades no existían en ese negocio...nadie se la había dado a ella.

-Ya no sufrirás.- fueron las últimas palabras que la joven escuchó en su vida. Sus ojos se cerraron, la respiración se le escapaba del cuerpo..sintió que algo le explotaba en el pecho con un dolor espantoso, y como se ahogaba de repente. Sus pulmones estallaron, y ese fue su final.

-Las personas que desprecian la vida no tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad.- susurró Kaoru Hanaki con frialdad, ignorando el hilillo de sangre que manaba de la boca de su víctima. La empujo hacía un lado, y no la vio más.

~*~

El cuerpo de Li se estrelló contra el borde de una pequeña repisa de la ventana, causándole de repente un agudo dolor en el costado.

-Maldito, me rompió una costilla.- se dijo a si mismo, observando al hombre parado frente a él, que estaba listo para embestirlo de nuevo.

Había entrado en la pequeña habitación sin mucho problema, gracias al pulgar que le había arrancado al guardia principal. Sin embargo, su visita no era esperada. Nadie tenía acceso a esa habitación a esa hora. Por eso, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. El hombre que parecía tan indefenso con su baja estatura, su cara regordeta y su mostacho despeinado, había resultado muy bueno para las peleas. Tenía una mano rápida y su peso lo ayudaba en las constantes embestidas que había utilizado contra aquel que al principio sería su agresor.

Shaoran se sobresalto cuando vio venir de nuevo ese cuerpo regordete en contra suya, así que olvido su antigua estrategia. Al verse en peligro, no tuvo más remedio que renunciar a su forma original de matar, y sacar su pistola. Un disparo silencioso directo en la frente, y el cuerpo se fue de nuevo contra él, pero esta vez sin vida.

-Idiota, habrías tenido una muerte más decente y original.- le dijo Li, tratando de removerlo de encima de él. Lo arrojó a un lado con desprecio, y se quedó sentado, con la cabeza recargada en la pared, sosteniéndose el costado y mirando al techo. La respiración empezó a dificultarse.

-Maldita sea. Eriol me va a matar.- exclamó, poniéndose de pie con mucho trabajo. 

-¿Estas bien Li?- escuchó que le decía Izumi consternado.

-Creo que me rompí una costilla.- le confesó recargándose en una pared para sostenerse.

-¿Puedes regresar?-

-Creo que si, no te preocupes, llegaré.-dijo con voz entrecortada y respiración lenta.

-Le avisaré a Eriol.-

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Me mataría! Me las puedo arreglar solo.- Shaoran se acomodó la gorra sobre la cabeza, sin dejar de sostener su costado, y salió de la habitación, dejando al magnate tirado en el piso, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.

~*~

-¿Terminaste pequeño?- preguntó Clow Reed algo cansado, con un sudor frío en las manos y un leve dolor de cabeza. Se había reunido con el joven rubio de la cocina, conocido en esos momentos como Arnold Watson (Shinishi Tsukiyono).

-Si, fue muy sencillo.- sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecieron, en el momento en que su ídolo le lanzó una mirada de aprobación.

-Tu turno acabó. Sal por la puerta trasera sin ser visto, nos reuniremos en unos minutos dentro de la camioneta.-

-Esta bien.- el joven Watson se dio media vuelta, y se fue caminando hacia atrás de la cocina con paso casual. Eriol lo miró detenidamente a través de los lentes de contacto, y su mirada se suavizo. Ese chiquillo seguiría sus pasos, sabía que algún día sería el mejor, y se sentía orgulloso de él.

-Eriol, Shaoran está herido.- la voz del pelirrojo Izumi se escuchó en el audífono, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Clow, olvidándose inmediatamente del chico que se acababa de marchar.

-Kotaro se puso difícil, parece que nadie tenía permitido entrar a esa hora, no tenía ese dato registrado, y al entrar Li, lo atacó.-

-¿Es grave?- susurró Eriol, volteando a ver hacía todos lados, esperando que nadie lo escuchara.

-Creo que le rompió un par de costillas, y le perforó un pulmón.-

-¡Demonios! ¿En donde esta?- preguntó preocupado.

-Se dirige a la puerta trasera, no se si pueda salir en esa condición.-

-Shinishi ya salió, dile a Meiling que regrese y a Matt que arranque la camioneta.-

-Esta bien.-

Sin conservar más su aparente calma, recorrió los pasillos con paso apresurado, buscando con la mirada a su compañero ambarino.

~*~

Li se limpió el sudor de la frente una vez más, mientras se sostenía de la pared en uno de los solitarios pasillos. Tosió. Y el color carmesí de su sangre empapo su mano.

-¿Por qué ahora?- el ambarino siguió con su lento caminar, aun sosteniéndose con una mano.

-¿Estas bien?- Li escuchó vagamente una voz enfrente de él, de una persona mucho más alta.

-Si.- le dijo sin levantar la cara, ocultándola aún más bajo la sombra de su gorra.

-Te vez muy mal.- sinceró la otra persona.

-Me duele el estomago.- mintió Li, cambiando su mano del costado al centro, causando un agudo dolor de nuevo al retirar la presión.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó el joven, tratando de observar el rostro del enfermo.

-¿Llegar al baño?- le dijo Li medio riendo agachándose más, esperando a que el otro joven se largara.

-Esta bien, pero cuando termines no olvides regresar a tu posición ¿Entendido?- el castaño asintió. -Que te sientas mejor.-

Cuando por fin siguió su camino, dejándolo solo, Li volteó trabajosamente su cabeza, para observar a su compañero. Solo alcanzó a ver la piel morena del joven, su notable estatura, y su cabello de ébano...si hubiera estado en las mejores condiciones, se habría dado cuenta de que se acababa de topar con Touya Kinomoto...

~*~

-Estúpido Li.- exclamó Eriol por enésima vez en el corto trecho que atravesaba casi trotando sin que nadie lo notara. Miró el reloj... 9:40 aun tenía veinte minutos.

Su mente se encontraba distraída, con el único pensamiento de encontrar a su compañero para salir de la mansión lo más pronto posible, y su dolor de cabeza se pronunciaba. Por eso no se dio cuenta como una puerta se abría frente a él.

Chocó contra otra persona, y los papeles que éste sostenía en las manos, cayeron al piso desde un fólder. Sin pensarlo, Eriol se agachó para recogerlos rápidamente, musitando un débil 'Disculpe' a su vez. Miró de reojo uno de los papeles, y un título llamó su atención.

'Instituto Mental Azkaban'

Hubiera reconocido ese nombre en donde fuera. Había estado en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, y era el lugar que noche tras noche se aparecía en sus pesadillas sin dejarlo descansar.

¿Qué demonios hacían esos papeles en esa casa?

Miró los papeles otro momento, y se levantó lentamente. Sus ojos se posaron en la persona que estaba frente a él, acomodando los papeles de nuevo en su fólder, y su mirada cambio como nunca a un gesto de asombro.

Habría reconocido a esa persona en cualquier lugar. Vestido formalmente en lugar de esa acostumbrada bata blanca, con los ojos marinos de mirada fría o aquella bondadosa, con una sonrisa en el rostro ó con un gesto gélido , o con el cabello plateado corto ó hasta la cintura amarrado en esa coleta...aquel hombre que había causado el que sus padres lo abandonaran, estaba por fin frente a él...Yue Tsukishiro.

-Gracias.-le dijo con una voz fría e inexpresiva, fijando sus hermosos ojos en el hombre frente a él. Una luz de reconocimiento cruzó por su rostro fugazmente. -¿Te conozco?-

-N-No creo señor, soy nuevo.- tartamudeó Eriol perdiendo el tono amenazante en su voz, bajando la mirada por primera vez ante una persona.

Yue lo observó por largo rato, tratando de abrir una brecha en su memoria.

-C-Con permiso.- dijo el asesino nerviosamente, sin conocer los ojos rasgados de Tsukishiro una vez más. Con la cabeza baja, los puños crispados y la mente turbia, Eriol se alejó del sitio, avergonzado como nunca de su comportamiento. No había querido aceptarlo hasta ese momento, pero aun le tenía miedo a aquel lugar. Encontrarse tan cerca de la persona que le había arrebatado la libertad una vez, y que podía volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento, encerrándolo de nuevo, le causaba pavor. No soportaría regresar. Nunca regresaría...

Yue lo vio alejarse con paso rápido y tenso, sin comprender lo que sucedía...si ese hombre no hubiera llevado encima ese par de ojos falsos, el detective hubiera atrapado por fin a su asesino...

~*~

El castaño de ojos ambarinos, por fin cayó al suelo de rodillas, derrotado. El dolor se había hecho insoportable, y la vista se le empezaba a nublar, a causa de la falta de oxigenación.

-¿Qué hago?- susurró casi sin aliento, empezando a perder la paciencia. ¿Lo descubrirían? ¿Lo enviarían a la cárcel al descubrir que no era un policía?

-Pensé que eras un poco más sensato.-

Li levantó la cabeza con rapidez, al reconocer la voz enfrente de él. Más que gusto, le dio miedo, al ver la mirada fría que le enviaban.

-E-Eriol...y-yo...-

-Cállate.- le contestó el hombre frente a él con frivolidad, Eriol en serio se sentía ya muy mal. Se acercó a su lado, y lo ayudó a levantarse pasando un brazo sobre su cuello.

-Izumi, pon el sistema en los pasillos hasta la salida.- comandó el ojiazul con voz autoritaria.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar despacio, uno ayudado por el otro, sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada.

-P-Perdóname Eriol, Kotaro se puso muy difícil y era una persona muy fuerte aunque no lo pareciera, me embistió y...- de nuevo un fuerte dolor en el costado lo obligó a caer al suelo, interrumpiéndolo en su explicación. Su respiración era agitada y una espesa capa de sudor recorría su frente y cuello, empezó a toser produciéndole fuertes espasmos de dolor en todo su ser.

Eriol se olvidó de su propio malestar, y se arrodillo frente a su compañero.

-Cálmate. Respira profundamente y ya no te preocupes tanto por lo que pasó. La misión no está arruinada.- aseguró Eriol con voz amistosa, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, no sabemos en que momento vayan a descubrir los cuerpos.- miró a su alrededor.

-Ya no puedo.- susurró Li. -En verdad me siento muy mal.- le confesó al ojiazul mirándolo directamente con algo de arrepentimiento. -Vete.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Que te vayas. Falta poco para las 10:00, los otros no esperaran.-

-No puedo dejarte aquí.- le dijo Eriol sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Son las reglas! ¡Tienes que irte!- exclamó Li tratando de disimular su dolor al gritar.

-¡Yo soy el jefe de esta misión!- le respondió Eriol de la misma forma. -¡No me voy a ir sin ti ¿entendido?!-

Li se quedó sorprendido ante sus palabras. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a Eriol pronunciando aquello. ¿Un compañero más importante que la misión? Nunca. O más bien nunca había sucedido. En todos los años que llevaban, nunca habían tenido contratiempos como aquellos (excepto el de el mismo Eriol) por eso no habían cumplido la promesa de abandonar a alguien en plena misión. Li creía que Eriol era el que respetaría más las reglas, y sin embargo, al ver aquello, supo que se equivocaba.

-Te llevaré.- Eriol se agachó frente a su compañero, y se ofreció a cargarlo.

...

Los dos salían de la mansión rápidamente minutos después, Eriol llevando en su espalda a un malherido Li, atravesando la oscuridad.

-Te vez gracioso con esa máscara.- se burló Li sin muchas fuerzas, como siempre sin perder el sentido del humor aun en el peor de los casos.

-Cierra la boca, aun puedo dejarte aquí tirado.- le amenazó el inglés en un tono no muy veraz.

-Si, como sea.- el ambarino sonrió una última vez al escucharse decir esas palabras tan características de su jefe, y miro hacia enfrente después. Sus compañeros los esperaban frente a la camioneta apresurándolos a llegar. Alcanzó a ver el reloj resplandeciente en la muñeca de Eriol antes de quedar inconsciente...10:15...los habían esperado...

Continuara...

Lo se, lo se...nada de romance en este capítulo u_u...pero creo que m emocione un poco con la misión, como saben , me encanta esto de las misiones, y eso de disfrazar a los chicos, con un lindo Shaoran herido pues...NO LO PUDE EVITAR!! ˆOˆ

Padme: Hola! Oye, en que pagina viste la serie, que no la e podido encontrar, y me gustaria conocerla, y ese libro del que me hablas suena muy interesante! Pero en ingles? Que hueva! Mejor me avisas cuando salga en mi idioma, ves que a penas hablo español ¬­_¬.. Otra cosita Lei tu fic Big Wizard y te deje un review, pero esta porqueria no lo a registrado!! _ dejare uno de nuevo sale? Esta buenísimo!!

Carrie: Reportándome de nuevo!! Estuvo más rápido de lo que espere, y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, gracias!

Carla: Gracias! Me esmero mucho en encontrar frases que tengan que ver un poquito con el capitulo, espero que te hallan gustado los fics, porque a mi me encantaron!! Y no, Eriol todavía no se enamora, digamos que solo se siente atraido...

Anna Asakura: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! T_T ¿¿porque dios me castiga así?? T_T un niño que le queda a Tomoyo y se queda con la zorra!! Pero en fin, parece que nadie esta conforme con esa pareja, y aquí estamos nosotras para insultarla.. CONTRA KAHOOO!! 

Kaori Tsukiyume: Verdad que no estoy tan mal? Jeje, ya decia que alguien me apoyaria, Eriol no puede enamorarse así de pronto, porque como alguien me dijo alguna vez (y muy bien dicho) hay que diferenciar el amor de la necesidad...por cierto, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! Veras, iba a poner esto ayer, pero la cosa no salia, sin embargo...ya salio hoy!! Espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño. Este capitulo va dedicado a ti amiga!! 

Master, the Gambler: Yo también me decepcione mucho con el final sabes? me esperaba algo más...bonito..no, romantico. Aunque la pelicula te deja algo parecido, de todos modos siento que le falto algo...sobre todo que me acabo de enterar de los parlamentos entre Kaho y mi niño...esa zorra asaltacunas (perdon por los fans) Je, y no creo que Sakura y Tomoyo se metan de asesinas, eso me gusta más para Meiling. Por cierto, llevo leido uno de tus fics (u_u tenme paciencia) y me parece muy bueno, sino me equivoco habla de TK y Matt en el 1° capitulo ¿no? me avisas cuando continues?? plizzz?? 

KaAn: Eriol es muy cerrado, y por eso y sus constantes traumas, es mejor irlo derritiendo poco a poco, no te preocupes, por más lento que sea, caera alguna vez no? ^_~ 

Jeru: O_O hay, creo que me estoy ahorcando poco a poco yo solita. ¿No seras de la compañia donde trabaja Eriol? Pero ahora puse Yue!! no hay S+S peeero PUSE YUE!! 

Terra_c: Pues a decir verdad *.* quisiera ser!! quien no querria tener a ese lindo ojiazul en frente?? no lo pienso dos veces antes de hecharmele encima *.*(pero eso ya seria hentai y noooooo...todavia no ^_~) Y Kaho todavia no sale, pero algun día tendra que ser, no me aguanto las ganas de que Eriol la insulte de nuevo ^.^ 

The Dark: NO ESPERA!! NO TE AVIENTES!! aqui esta!! ya termine el capitulo!! (no quiero ser la responsable de tu muerte..indirectamente..) si te vas a morir, va a ser porque vez a un lindo ojiazul (en el proximo cap.) hacer algo no muy acostumbrado para el. Por lo de Yue y Mizuki (¬_¬ maldita zorra) pienso lo mismo!! Y, no, no hay ningun señor Filch, pero te suena '¿El instituto mental Azkaban?' ^_^ (amo a harry... ^O^) 

Angel de Luz: OTRA ASESINA?? dios mio!! este fic esta creando asesinos a sueldo...u_u anyway, yo creo que necesitaras un disfraz... y yo necesitare un consejo..no se de que disfrazar a Eriol (se que en todo se ve divino peeero...) Espero que este cap. haya sido antes de que te pusieran más tarea, ODIO LA ESCUELA!! y más porque reprobe dos examenes }T_T ahora si, A ESTUDIAR!! 

Tomoe Himura: Hay que perversa!! de todos modos, la intencion desde el principio era que sakura los encontrara ^.^joyjoyjoy...y ya sabes, para que alguien aprecie verdaderamente lo que tiene, hay que hacerlo sufrir... 

angel-yanu: Prometo solemnemente (hay que patriotico ^.^) que leere tus fics, cuando se acaben mis dos finales, y después te paso un comentario sale? Nos vemos!! 

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy...espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y que no se hayan decepcionado por no poner romance entre estas dos parejas, pero puse algo relacionado con la amistad... Por cierto u_u Necesito un consejo de quien pueda enviarlo ¿Sugerencias para algun disfraz en Eriol, Shaoran o Sakura? no se me ocurre nada...u_u 

Por cierto, algo bonito para el próximo capitulo!! Eriol sonriendo!! *.* (creo...¬_¬) 

Nos vemos!! 

Dedicatoria: Kaori Tsukiyume (es su cumpleaños!!bueno, fue n_nU) 

_'En la prosperidad, nuestros amigos nos conocen; en la adversidad, nosotros conocemos a nuestros amigos'._

****

**_- Proverbio Italiano_**

**_- J. Churton_**


	13. ¿Confiar de nuevo?

Amando al Enemigo Por: Tiff 

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Touya dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando vio la rabia por la que su superior estaba pasando. Y no era para más. Habían asesinado a las personas que estaba protegiendo ¡Cuando él mismo estaba en la casa!. En esos momentos se lamentaba el no haber registrado a la persona con la que se había topado apenas la noche pasada, esa que había chocado con él en medio del pasillo principal que se dirigía a la salida.

Solo conocía del 'Asesino Ingles' la voz, pero no había podido reconocerla al escucharla nada más como un susurro ó no aquella autoritaria y fría que siempre le respondía en el teléfono, sino una temblorosa e invadida de temor.

Yue sabía que él era conocido por aquel asesino, pero no que le infundiera ese tipo de terror, podría haberlo matado en ese mismo momento, sustituyendo la imagen para que nadie se diera cuenta en la sala de monitoreo, pero en lugar de ello, había salido huyendo de la mansión.

La persecución nunca había sido tan prolongada. La policía siempre descubría los cuerpos mucho después de que los criminales abandonaran la escena, pero esa vez, algo les había salido mal a ellos, proporcionándole más tiempo a sus captores de seguir su rastro. ¡Lástima que los conductores policíacos no fueran tan buenos como aquel que prestaba sus habilidades a los asesinos! Si así fuera, en esos momentos estaría recibiendo un premio por la captura de criminales tan peligrosos.

...

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Tragándose su rabia, apretando los puños, y maldiciendo a cualquier cuerpo que se le pusiera enfrente, sus ojos fulminaban a cualquiera que le dirigiera su palabra. No eran los mejores momentos en la fantástica carrera de Yue Tsukishiro. Lo único que le faltaba para arruinar su día, era la acostumbrada llamada del asesino, eso lo haría explotar. 

-Yue, no fue tu culpa.- el oficial Kinomoto había intentado calmarlo todo el día. Lo ponía muy nervioso el ver a su compañero caminando por toda la oficina cual bestia enjaulada.

-¡Debí ser más cuidadoso! ¡No puedo creer que hayan asesinado a los cuatro bajo mi nariz!- golpeó su escritorio con el puño cerrado. -¡Maldito Ingles!.-

Un oficial apareció en la puerta de repente.

-Sr. Tsukishiro encontramos algo que talvez podría interesarle.- dijo tímidamente, al observar a su jefe, siempre tan sereno, en aquellas condiciones.

Yue le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Damelo, yo se lo entrego.- se apuró Touya, recibiendo el pequeño paquete de unas manos temblorosas.

Touya miro el paquete con interés, y después lo abrió. Dentro, había un chip de memoria de una computadora portátil.

-Parece que era del joven Tyson.- observó el moreno pasando el aparato entre sus dedos.

-Déjame verlo.- le ordenó Yue sin mucha delicadeza. Lo tomó entre sus largos dedos, y lo examino. –Tráeme una portátil.-

Touya pronto regreso con su propia computadora, poniéndola frente al plateado. Yue introducio el chip, comenzando a buscar archivos de la noche anterior.

Encontró muchas páginas de apuntes, notas, encabezados, descripciones, investigaciones, y un pedazo de tesis que el joven realizaba antes de morir, aunque nada de mucho interés policíaco. Sin embargo, había una grabación esa misma noche. Subieron el volumen, y la escucharon con atención.

Los primeros minutos eran solo de la voz de Tyson, hablando para la computadora, dejando pequeños recordatorios de vez en cuando. Después se escuchó como se abría la puerta, dejando él de teclear.

_-¿Dónde esta el Sr.Lyonel?-_ se escuchó la serena voz de Tyson, después de un momento de silencio.

_-Se sentía un poco indispuesto, soy su reemplazo. Clow Reed a su servicio mi señor.-_ Yue se incorporó de su asiento en un respingo al escuchar la voz. ¡Era él! ¡Su asesino estaba grabado en una conversación con la víctima!.

Yue y Touya escucharon con atención los próximos minutos de grabación. Hubo varias partes que les llamaron la atención.

_-Tienes unos astutos ojos índigos. ¿Por qué esconderlos tras esa mascara de color?- _

_-¿Por qué haces esto?- .... -Yo no pregunto razones, solo cumplo con mis ordenes.- _

-Que lástima que una persona tan inteligente como tu, tenga que vivir bajo el yugo de algunos tontos con dinero.-

_-... te estaría invitando a unirte a mi.-_

Sin embargo, una sencilla parte los dejo sorprendidos .

_-¿Quién eres?- _se escuchó la voz de Tyson, perdiendo su valentía.

_-Mi nombre es Eriol.- _

Yue sonrió ante la revelación. Con esa grabación, al menos, ya tenía el nombre del asesino, y una posible prueba ante la corte.

~*~

-Ya no te preocupes por él Eriol, se recuperará.- Ronald Reuel acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones del pequeño hospital que se había establecido en la compañía. A el llegaban todos los asesinos que resultaban heridos en alguna misión, proporcionándoles los cuidados más especializados, con los mejores avances de tecnología. En esa ocasión, la persona herida en un 'trabajo' había sido cierto castaño de ojos ambarinos: Shaoran Li, uno de los asesinos mejores pagados de todo el sitio.

-No estoy preocupado.- mintió el ojiazul, evitando la mirada de su superior. Sabía que en esos momentos, sus ojos expresaban inquietud y nerviosismo como nunca antes en su vida. Quisiera ó no aceptarlo, había establecido un vinculo con Li, haciéndolo una persona importante, no solo en su carrera, sino también en su vida.

-Esa una lastima que Li haya encontrado esa clase de dificultades en el camino, ó todos hubieran regresado sin ningún contratiempo.-

-Bueno, hasta los mejores asesinos tienes sus tropiezos.- suspiro Eriol, recordando su propia situación.

-Lo se. La misión fue exitosa después de todo, así que recibirán su recompensa como habíamos acordado.- le dijo su jefe orgullosamente.

-Gracias, esperaré a que Li se recupere.-

-Esta bien.- Ronald sacó de su chaqueta su puro característico y se lo llevó a la boca. –Por cierto Eriol.- musitó encendiendo su vicio. –Dentro de pocos días se organizara una importante reunión a la que fui invitado. Tu sabes, esas fiestas sofisticadas y llenas de hipocresía, estaba pensando en llevarte a ti y a Li.-

-¿A una fiesta?- preguntó Eriol incrédulo.

-Así es. Verás, conozco a muchas personas en ese lugar y hay muchas otras que me conocen a mi. Sabes que no soy 'apreciado' por muchos de ellos, y me consta que son personas poderosas. Necesito algo de 'protección' por así decirlo a mis espaldas, y creo que no hay personas más confiables en esta compañía que ustedes dos.-

-Bueno, eso es cierto pero...-

-Claro que los dos obtendrán su beneficio por este pequeño inconveniente.- interrumpió Ronald con una sonrisa maliciosa. Conocía perfectamente el arma que tenía que utilizar contra Eriol, si el se negaba a algo: dinero.

-Entonces no creo que haya mucho problema.- aseguró Eriol, imaginándose su recompensa.

-Perfecto. Justo lo que esperaba de mi asesino más confiable.- exclamó Reuel contento, dándole a Eriol una palmada vigorosa en el hombro.

-S-Si señor.-

-Por cierto, ¿A quien quieres de pareja esta vez?-

Eriol se quedó pensativo. Había ido a varias reuniones como aquellas, y en cada una, llevaba a una persona diferente, cualquier mujer que en esos momentos fuera objeto de su deseo, su jefe podía conseguirlas con solo una llamada. Sin embargo, esta vez pensó diferente. Había una linda ametista en casa que talvez no se negaría a acompañarlo.

-No, creo que ya tengo a alguien en mente.-

Reuel se le quedó viendo fijamente, ¿Eriol hablando de mujeres? –Esta bien...Avísale a Li cuando despierte, si quieres puedes pasar a verlo.- Ronald se alejó con lento caminar, pensando en lo peligroso que podría ser el que Hiragizawa tuviera una compañera...mientras, dejaba a su mejor asesino batallando contra su frialdad fuera de la habitación de Shaoran.

El ojiazul suspiró, algo que significó su derrota. Por fin abrió la puerta.

Un sonido interrumpido se escuchó de una de las máquinas que estaban conectadas al joven, mientras otra registraba las lentas respiraciones del ambarino, a través de unos tubos de oxígeno en su nariz.

Eriol no lo había visto desde la noche pasada, y ahora que tenía los ojos fijos en él de nuevo, cierta tristeza lo invadió. Pálido como la misma muerte, con los labios morados, y los ojos sumidos en un profundo sueño, se encontraba aquel chico alegre y jovial, que se la pasaba gastándole bromas y dándole palabras amistosas, cuando él solo sabía responder con gruñidos. ¡Que hubiera dado por verlo de nuevo como la tarde pasada!

Había olvidado su propio malestar cuando había visto al chico ambarino caer inconsciente al ir en camino a la compañía. No le había alcanzado a decir nada, pero no había perdido esa sonrisa característica ni un momento antes de caer en la oscuridad. De hecho, una sola sonrisa en esos momentos, y talvez una broma de esas de mal gusto, habrían aliviado el pesar que traía sobre los hombros.

-Eres un estúpido Shaoran.- susurró el ojiazul sumiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Ja, yo también te extrañe.- Eriol levantó la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar una débil voz frente a sí, encontrando unos hermosos ojos ambarinos que lo veían con pereza.

-¡Li!.- exclamó el inglés, asombrado de su repentino despertar.

-El mismo.- sonrió.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- le cuestionó su compañero, sin disimular su preocupación.

-¿Estabas preocupado?- se burló Li, pronunciando su débil sonrisa.

El ojiazul se sonrojó. –No.-

-Aja.-

-No estaba preocupado...por ti al menos.-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Salió bien la misión?- la voz de Li se escuchó consternada por un momento.

-Por poco. Descubrieron el cuerpo de Kotaro más pronto de lo que imaginamos, además de que no salimos a la hora acordada.-

-¿Y que paso?-

-Nos persiguieron por unos momentos, hasta que Matt se dejó de juegos.-

-Supongo que no podremos utilizar la camioneta de nuevo.- sinceró Li con su habitual sonrisa.

-Deberías estar un poco más preocupado, por tu culpa casi se arruina la misión.-

Li quitó la sonrisa de repente, evadiendo la mirada que Eriol le lanzaba.

-De todos modos...- el ingles se escondió entre la oscuridad, justo en el momento en que su semblante cambiaba. Su rostro se suavizo un momento, y sus ojos quitaron ese gesto frío. –Me alegra que ya estés bien.-

~*~ 

Sakura Kinomoto había estado todo el día en casa, ya que su hermano se había retirado muy temprano a su trabajo, y su padre había salido de la ciudad a dar una de sus tantas conferencias en arqueología. Se la había pasado toda la mañana tratando de poner en orden su hogar, tarea un poco difícil gracias a su nuevo compañero. Su hermano había conseguido quien sabe donde, un grácil animal de aspecto extraño. Más pequeño que un gato, de color dorado brillante, orejas redondas y cola larga y esponjada, gustaba mucho de los postres azucarados, comiendo siempre que podía algún dulce que encontraba por ahí o uno que otro chocolate.

Había mantenido a la linda esmeralda algo ocupada, cuando el pequeño había empezado a saltar por todos lados, con aspecto feliz, después de haber comido unos chocolates envinados.

-¡Kero regresa aquí!- Kerberus era su nombre, pero la chica había decidido apodarlo, ya que se escuchaba, a su parecer, más lindo.

La pequeña bestia dorada continuaba con sus destrozos, con una Sakura algo harta detrás de él. Se detuvo un momento cuando escucho al timbre sonando. Suspiro, vio una vez más a Kero en la cocina, y derrotada, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con unos brillantes ametistas, y su sonrisa se pronunció como siempre, lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga: Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo-chan! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- la otra chica sonrió. Sakura siempre había sido una persona efusiva, muchas veces había deseado expresar sus propios sentimientos con un poco del carisma que ella poseía. Solo acertó a abrazarla de regreso.

-Estaba en casa de un amigo Sakura.-

Las dos chicas entraron a la casa sin demora, y se dirigieron a la sala. La ametista observó divertida, el desorden que había en todo el lugar.

-¿Qué paso aquí Sakura?-

-Mi hermano me trajo un regalo ayer y...- un pequeño animal de cola esponjada salió de su escondite, lanzándose a los brazos de su dueña. –Bueno, al menos creo que ya se cansó.- dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

-¡Que lindo!- exclamó Tomoyo, tomando al pequeño animal entre sus manos.

-Si, ahora es lindo, pero lo hubieras visto hace un rato.- la castaña se desplomó en un sillón, cansada por la actividad que había tenido. La ametista se sentó a su lado.

-A mi me parece muy tierno.- sinceró, al ver como el animalito movía la cabeza cariñosamente, mientras ella le rascaba detrás de la oreja.

-Si bueno...por cierto Tomoyo-chan ¿Qué te a pasado? ¡Tu madre te a estado buscando por todas partes, y Touya está también buscándote como loco.-

-Lo se Sakura. Ya hablé con mi madre hace poco, y parece que aunque sea ya no está tan angustiada.-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Asaltaron mi casa.-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Sakura preocupada. -No te lastimaron ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no Sakura, por suerte no estaba en casa en esos momentos, fue aquella tarde en que tuviste tu cita.-

-¿En serio? ¿En donde estabas Tomoyo-chan? Te busque donde acordamos, pero ya no estabas ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Bueno, creí que ibas a estar muy ocupada con tu compañía ¿recuerdas?- inquirió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La castaña se sonrojo. –B-Bueno pero...¡Debiste haberme esperado!- exclamó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es que encontré a alguien conocido.- esta vez fue la nívea la que se sonrojo.

-¿Un conocido?-

-Si. ¿Recuerdas que una vez te conté de un joven que había encontrado herido en un callejón?-

-¡Claro que si! ¡No parabas de hablar de él!-

-Bueno, lo encontré esa misma tarde afuera del restaurante donde estabas...y me acompaño hasta mi casa.-

-¿Te fuiste con él? ¡Pero Tomoyo ¿que tal si era un psicópata asesino?!-

La joven de ojos violetas se echó a reír -¿Cómo crees Sakura? Si lo fuera ya me hubiera matado en estos momentos.-

-¿Quieres decir que...estas viviendo con él?-

De nuevo se sonrojo y asintió.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Me debía un favor.-

-No se Tomoyo.chan, es un extraño después de todo y...-

-¡No es un extraño! Se llama Eriol Hiragizawa, es ingles, le gusta leer y...- la joven se quedó callada, sin saber que más decir. Talvez su amiga tuviera algo de razón. ¿Qué más sabía del hombre con el que estaba viviendo? ¿Qué le había contado de su pasado?... no mucho que recordara.

-¿Y...?- preguntó Sakura, tratando de que continuara.

-A tenido muchas oportunidades, y nunca me a tocado, siempre se a demostrado respetuoso conmigo y...creo que es una buena persona.- susurró la chica, recordando las pocas veces en que Eriol se había demostrado amable con ella.

-No te estarás enamorando de él ¿verdad?- observó la esmeralda, al reconocer esa mirada perdida en sus ojos.

-Espero que no.- contestó la ametista con un suspiro anhelante.

Un silencio largo e incomodo se suscito en la habitación. Tomoyo temía que las palabras de Sakura se fueran a hacer realidad. Si llegara a enamorarse de Eriol de verdad...¿Cómo haría para romper el hielo alrededor de su corazón? ¿Cómo lograría aquella gran hazaña de aunque sea hacerlo sonreír?

-¡Oye Sakura!- exclamó Tomoyo alegremente, tratando de romper la gélida atmósfera. -¿Qué paso en tu cita con ese lindo castaño?- sonrió pícaramente.

-¡¿Qué que?!-

-Si, como no te e visto desde ese día, no me has podido contar.-

-Bueno.- titubeó, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí. –Pues todo salió muy bien y...hace poco vino a mi casa-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si, me ayudó a cocinar y cenó con nosotros.-

-Q-Quieres decir...Contigo y tu papa y...¿Touya?- la castaña asintió. -¡Pobrecito! ¿Salió vivo?-

-¡Claro que si!-

-Vaya ¡Qué hazaña!-

-La verdad me sorprendió mucho que Shaoran haya querido venir a mi también.-

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Tomoyo extrañada, preguntándose si no sería la misma persona que acababa de conocer el día anterior. -¿Shaoran Li?-

-Si, así se llama. Ya te había dicho de él ¿no?.-

-Si, lo que pasa es que ayer conocí a un chico con ese nombre.-

-¿En serio? ¿En donde?-

-Es amigo de Eriol.-

-¡Oye, Shaoran me a hablado de un Eriol! ¿Crees que sea el mismo?-

-Podría ser.-

-¿Y en que trabaja?- preguntó Sakura interesada. –Shaoran dice que también es muy buen detective.-

-¿Detective?-

-Si.-

-No sabía que fuera detective...- Tomoyo se quedó pensativa. ¿Sería por eso que siempre salía en las noches sigilosamente? ¿Sabría quien era ella? ¿Conocería acerca de las personas que intentaban asesinar a su familia?...esperaba que no...

~*~

Eriol dejó el pequeño e improvisado hospital y a su compañero en el, para dirigirse a su casa. Le dolía la cabeza, su frente amenazaba con arder de nuevo y sentía los ojos pesados de estar despierto toda la noche.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su estado, no pudo evitar el poner un gesto malicioso al ver un teléfono cerca. Era hora de denunciar su propio crimen como todas las otras veces.

Dos tonos de marcado, y por fin una voz al teléfono. Yue Tsukishiro, su rival en turno...

-Buenos días detective.- dijo él como siempre, esa acostumbrada frialdad sin abandonar su voz ni un momento.

-Buenos días Ingles.- respondió la voz al otro lado del auricular, alegremente.

-Veo que hoy estamos de buen humor detective. Aun no a revisado a los Daidouji ¿verdad?- se burló el ojiazul, sonriendo macabramente.

-Se lo que hiciste.- le respondió el joven con seriedad.

-¿Y eso le causa felicidad? ¡Vaya! Pensé que en su repertorio de cualidades no se incluía el sadismo.-

-No se incluye.-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por fin encontró a una perra que quisiera acostarse con usted?-

-Para tu desgracia mi selección es más extensa que la tuya.- contestó Yue con seguridad.

El chico se rió secamente.

-De hecho.- le interrumpió el platino. –Estoy feliz porque estoy un paso más cerca de atraparte.-

Su risa se detuvo. -¿En serio?- pronunció sarcásticamente. –No pudiste atraparme cuando cometí esos asesinatos frente a tu cara. ¿Cómo esperas estar más cerca ahora?-

-Ah, ya lo verás. De todos modos estoy muy ocupado ahora como para intercambiar frases retorcidas contigo. Que tengas un buen día...Eriol.- colgaron el teléfono, y después solo silencio. 

El asesino se quedó un momento escuchando el tono de marcado, sin creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre? Sino hubiera estado seguro, se habría echado a reír pero...juraría que había escuchado 'Eriol'

~*~

Li se vio a solas, después de haber pasado un momento con su amigo. Su shock aun no había pasado por completo. ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Eriol bailando? ¡Solo en sus sueños!

La puerta se abrió de repente, deslumbrando al ambarino por un momento, una silueta femenina se dibujo en la oscuridad.

-Meiling.- susurró Li, encontrando frente a él, a unos ojos rojizos cristalinos, que lo observaban fijamente.

-¡Shaoran!- la chica ya no aguanto las lagrimas, y corrió a su lado envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. ¡Quien diría que esa mujer, tan sexy y de mirada provocativa, se vería como una pequeña corriendo a los brazos de su padre en ese momento!

-¿Estas bien Shaoran?- le preguntó ella preocupadamente, mientras retiraba la cabeza del pecho varonil.

-Creo que ese abrazo me rompió otra costilla.- bromeo el castaño, sonriéndole abiertamente. –Estoy bien Meiling, no fue nada grave.-

-¡Hay Shaoran!- exclamó ella de nuevo echándose a llorar sobre su pecho. –¡No sabes como me sentí cuando vi que Eriol te traía a cuestas! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!.-

-No seas exagerada Meiling.-

-¿Qué no sea exagerada? ¡Estabas tan pálido y con sangre por toda la camisa! ¡Pensé que te habían herido!-

Shaoran suspiró, alejando a la mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente de su abrazo. Le daba gusto que alguien se preocupara por el de esa manera, pero si recordaba bien, esa era una de las razones por las que había decidido alejarse de ella. Era una persona sumamente celosa y a veces empalagosa. Deseba que estuviera con ella todo el día, cuando él ansiaba divertirse, conocer nuevas personas y hacer nuevas conquistas. ¡No era hombre de una sola mujer! ¿Para que? Tenía suficiente para todas...

-Estoy bien Meiling. Ya no te preocupes ¿Ok?-

La chica asintió, separándose de él y fijando su mirada al suelo. Sabía que había veces en que Shaoran se sentía asfixiado por su presencia pero...¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¡Lo amaba de verdad! Talvez él no sintiera lo mismo. Todas esas veces que ella le repetía que lo amaba entre las sabanas, y el nunca respondía...eran suficientes para saber que no era la dueña de su corazón, y talvez nunca lo sería. ¿Quién podía conquistar el corazón de un casanova después de todo? Nadie, ellos nunca cambian... (NA: Sakura puede ˆOˆ)

-Ronald dijo que podías salir esta noche.- dijo Meiling sonriéndole. -¿Qué te parece si celebramos en privado?- pronunció de manera sensual, fijando los ojos en le pecho desnudo del ambarino.

Li olvidó su mal humor de repente, y le sonrió de la misma manera. –No suena nada mal.- Sin embargo, algo en la nuca le molesto de repente. No sabía que era, pero estaba casi seguro que olvidaba algo importante.

Talvez no lo recordaba en ese momento, pero lo haría poco después...tenía una cita esa misma noche con cierta chica esmeralda...

~*~

Eriol tomó su auto en la compañía, pero a pocos kilómetros de su casa, decidió caminar. Estacionó el carro quien sabe donde, y hundió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras revolvía en su cabeza las frases intercambiadas con el policía hacía un rato.

¿Cómo había sabido su nombre? Estaba tan seguro de tener todo bajo control en las misiones, sin pronunciar nunca ningún apellido, ninguna dirección, ni siquiera la edad de alguno de ellos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado al revelar su propio nombre? ¿En que momento había perdido el anonimato que tanto le había costado crear?

¿Cuándo? ¿En que momento exactamente?

_-Mi nombre es Eriol.- _

¡Demonios! ¡Se lo había dicho a Tyson! ¡Que estupido de su parte el haber confiado en un abogado! ¡En un chiquillo!

Soy un completo idiota...nada podría hacer este día peor...

-¡Eriol!- escuchó una voz que gritaba detrás de él, momentos después de entrar a su edificio.

¿Por qué no cierras tu maldita boca Hiragizawa?

Suspiró con exasperación. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrar a esa mujer en los peores momentos de su existencia? Lo único que lograba con su presencia era que su descontento hacía ella y los demás aumentara en sobremanera.

-¡Eriol!- la chica pelirroja por fin llegó a su lado, pero sin recibir siquiera una mirada del inglés. -¿No me escuchaste?-

¡Oiría esa molesta voz a dos cuadras!

-¿Qué quieres ahora Kaho?- preguntó el ojiazul bruscamente.

-Hacerte compañía. Te vez muy preocupado hoy ¿Quieres contármelo?-

-No.-

-¿Porque? Vamos Eriol.-

-Ya te dije que no, déjame en paz.-

La expresión inocente de la mujer cambio de un momento a otro por uno de enojo. -¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Al principio me rogabas porque te diera solo un momento! ¡¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?!-

-Eso fue hace muchos años, además de que no es tu problema.-

-¡Es ella ¿verdad?!- espetó la pelirroja con enojo.

-¿Ella?-

-¡La zorra esa que vive en tu casa!-

Nunca lo hubiera dicho. De un momento a otro, Eriol la había sujetado por los hombros con fuerza, azotándola contra la pared de uno de los pasillos. Su mirada estaba furica, asesina, fría como nunca.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así de nuevo ¿entendiste?!- le gritó en la cara perdiendo los estribos. La chica tembló bajo su dañino toque, y asintió temerosa.

Eriol la soltó bruscamente, y sin lanzarle otra mirada, se dio la vuelta hacia el ascensor.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó Kaho, cuando las puertas de éste se cerraron.

-Maldita perra...- el ojiazul acomodó su cabello con frustración. Sabía dios porque había reaccionado de esa manera ante los insultos de la pelirroja, jamás se había atrevido a tocarla de esa manera tan lacerante. Estaba muy irritado, talvez no lo había agarrado en sus mejores momentos.

Abrió su departamento con brusquedad, aventando las cosas que traía encima a un rincón sin mucha delicadeza. Pasó la sala a grandes zancadas, y se adentró en su estudio azotando la puerta tras de si. Se sentó frente al escritorio envuelto en la oscuridad y hundió la cabeza en sus manos tratando de apaciguar su enojo.

La puerta se abrió tras de si, pero el no se inmuto.

-Eriol...- ahí estaba ella. La mujer a la que había defendido enfrente de Kaho.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó sin muchas ganas, pero con exasperación.

-¿Estas bien?- la chica cerró la puerta con suavidad, acercándose lentamente al muchacho que le daba la espalda.

-No te importa.-

-No te he hecho nada. ¿Por qué me tratas así?- de nuevo ese dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Maldita culpa...

-Lo siento, es que tuve un mal día.- sinceró sin pensar, dejando atrás el tono de voz amenazante.

-Te vez muy tenso.-

Eriol se hecho para atrás en su asiento, cuando sintió las manos de la chica en sus hombros. El suave masaje que le proporcionó con esa manos delgadas y hábiles, fue relajándolo poco a poco, despejándole al mismo tiempo la mente. Lanzó un suspiro de placer indicándole a la joven que lo que hacía, le gustaba.

Ella sonrió. Era la primera vez que hacía contacto físico con él. No sabía porque, pero el roce de su piel entre sus manos, lanzaba descargas electrizantes por su espina, llenándola de un bienestar general. Talvez Sakura Kinomoto tenía razón. Talvez se estaba enamorando de ese joven frío e inalcanzable.

-Tienes unas manos muy suaves niña...-le susurro él con ternura, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, causando un tono carmesí en las mejillas de la ametista.

Talvez no _tan_ inalcanzable...

-¿Quién te hizo enojar, Eriol?- le preguntó sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-Kaho Mizuki.- suspiro.

-¿La pelirroja de arriba?-

-Si.-

-Talvez solo este tratando de llamar tu atención. No creo que sea una mala persona, tiene una sonrisa bondadosa, y parece que se preocupa mucho por tu bienestar-

Hablas bien de Kaho cuando ella te insulto de esa manera...

-No porque todas las personas te muestren una sonrisa bondadosa significa que lo son.- dijo Eriol abriendo los ojos de repente, levantándose de la silla. –Las personas pueden ocultar su verdadera cara debajo de muchas mascaras ¿Cómo estás segura que aquella que te muestra una sonrisa es la verdadera?-

-No puedo estar segura.- le respondió Tomoyo con confidencia. –Pero puedo creer que lo es. Talvez así algún día pueda ver el verdadero rostro detrás de las mil mascaras.-

-Eres muy ingenua al creer esas cosas.-

-Tu lo llamas ingenuidad, yo lo llamo esperanza. Es solo un punto de vista diferente.-

-¿Esperanza? Hace mucho que deje de usar esa palabra.- le reveló, encarando a un espejo en la pared. Observando su reflejo en el azogue, noto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquella mirada perdida de soledad, única que había mostrado cuando sus padres lo habían abandonado a su suerte.

-¿Qué te hizo así, Eriol? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo perder la fe por las otras personas?- le susurró Tomoyo desde atrás, observando aquella mirada marina que la observaba pero que a la vez, estaba perdida en el recuerdo.

-Cuando las personas te traicionan una vez, aprendes a no confiar en nadie más.-

-No todos son así.- le aseguró la chica, apretándole suavemente el brazo.

-Hasta ahora así a sido.-

-Pero no tiene que continuar de esa manera.- El joven volteó a su lado, encontrándose con la cara sonriente de la ametista. Sus ojos le mostraban emociones mezcladas que eran desconocidas para él.

Ella le estaba ofreciendo libremente su confianza, su dulzura, su fe...su amistad. Todo sin recibir nada a cambio. Podía darle una oportunidad como se la había dado a Li una vez. Él nunca le había fallado...talvez esa joven tampoco lo haría.

Ocultó una vez más su rostro entre las sombras, y por primera vez en casi nueve años, su boca cambio de ese gesto gélido a uno humano, a uno emocional.

-Ven, vamos a comer.- le sonrió tiernamente y salió de la habitación.

Él miró su figura desaparecer en el marco de la puerta, recordó una vez más su rostro sonriente, y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, le sonrió...

_Talvez no sería de la misma manera... _

_Continuara..._

Hola!! Un nuevo capitulo cuando al fin me libre de la escuela!! Hay que celebrar!!! ˆOˆ Por fin acabe mis examenes y los pase todos!!!!! (con 6 pero los panse ˆ_ˆU) de todos modos, ya casi todos estan de vacaciones, y que mejor que algo para leer...

Solo quisiera dar un aviso ó dos...

1.- cambie mi mail, porque alguien me lo hackeo (o como se escriba) así que ahora cualquier cosa a mi nuevo mail!! Lothlorien_hogwarts@hotmail.com hasta me gusta más que el anterior... ^_^

2.-A todos aquellos amantes de Harry Potter: la orden del Fénix, que no pueden leer tan bien en ingles y que no pueden esperar un laaargo año..tendre los tres primeros capitulos traducidos completamente al español en más o menos dos días. Son traducidos por mi, y aquel interesado, puede enviarme un mail, y enviare con mucho gusto los capitulos (en formato normal, porque no se usar todavía winzip u_u) puede ser en word pad o work, cualquiera de los dos.

Ahora con lo de siempre ˆOˆ:

The Dark: Pueees ese AO2M no me gusto mucho ˆ_ˆU... tenme piedad!! Y tienes razón, pobre Li!! T_T el chiquillo me encanta, pero también merece ser lastimado en misiones tan peligrosas, todo se lo lleva mi lindo ojiazul siempre!!! Estar en Azkaban es suficiente para toda su vida, ve nada más como me lo dejo!!! T_T

Padme: Hola miembro de la orden Siriusana, me puedo unir?? *_* donde compro la membresía?? Y una cosita ¿CUÁNDO OTRO CAPITULO? Ya me canse de esperar y esperar y esperar, solo que esta vez por favor dale algo de credito a Harry, el niño a sufrido mucho, y más en el quinto libro T_T..je, y gracias de nuevo por la publicidad...

Tomoe Himura: Pues puse un poco de S+M en este capitulo, gracias al cual Li olvido cierta cita..lo hare sufrir en el siguiente capitulo ¬-¬ pero es una buena excusa para invitarla a ella a la fiesta y no a Meiling...y eso del ADN no lo había pensado...nada mal ˆ_ˆ

Master, the Gambler: Ya sabes que ya no hay muchas personas que sigan leyendo Digimon, pero yo soy leal!!!! Y sabes estaba leyendo Celsius 219° sip, en este momento voy a echarle un vistazo—Bye!!

Jeru: No es que pase como prostituta, pero creo que Meiling haria todo para conseguir lo que quiere de Shaoran (al menos en mi fic) y ya vez como es este niño, solo se le puede llamar la atención de esta manera (excepto por Sakura) y que bueno que te gustan las frases, solo lo mejor para ustedes!!

Cindy: Creo que en este capitulo puse un poco de romance, espero que por el momento eso sea suficiente, y gracias, me gustan mucho las escenas de acción, asi que creo que me emocione un poquito en eso...una misión más y ya no tendran que sufrir!! Gracias por el review!!

Anna Asakura: Supongo que ahora la policia esta logrando muchos meritos con Yue al frente, y aunque no los han atrapado creo que ya estan más cerca de hacerlo. No estan perdiendo condición, pero los estan vigilando más...

Terra_c: Jaja, creo que esta vez no te podre ayudar, no puedo ser complice de OTRO crimen de asesinos a sueldo, Ya me buscan solo por la familia Daidouji!!!! Pero creo que te puedo dar el tel de Eriol...no mejor no, ese es de servicio personal XD, y con la edad de Eriol...creo que dije al principio que como 26 ó 25 algo así...

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, les mando saludos a todos y gracias por todo su apoyo, los reviews me animan mucho a continuar, por cierto, ya casi termino el ultimo capitulo de mi otro fic 'La Sombra de Tomoyo' no me tardo ahora si más de unas cuantas semanas.

Namárië!!!! 


	14. Entrevistas

_**Amando al Enemigo**_

Por: Tiff 

Sonomi Daidouji, se había caracterizado siempre por ser una mujer fuerte, valiente y con determinación, las personas que la conocían se habían enfrentado a su temperamento agresivo infinidad de veces, ya que siempre demostraba su actitud en las conferencias y reuniones que llevaba acabo con la compañía. Hombres importantes y mujeres poderosas la habían encarado con temor, y ninguno de ellos se había ido con una idea diferente de cómo habían llegado al principio: Esa mujer era una fiera.

Sin embargo, nadie la hubiera reconocido esa bella tarde de finales de otoño, escondida en su mansión, con guardias postrados frente a las puertas de su habitación, reubicada en el tercer piso. Con barrotes en las ventanas, cámaras de seguridad, grabadoras de voz e identificación de retina, y censores de movimiento y calor, permanecía enclaustrada en la oscuridad, encogida en un rincón, con los ojos hinchados.

Si bien sabían las personas, Sonomi era muy difícil de asustar, pero había un temor que se había desencadenado desde el deceso de su esposo: La muerte. Y ahora, tan cerca de ella a causa de una organización, y de una mente retorcida detrás de todos los planes, se sentía desprotegida y sin socorro. Nadie había podido sacarla de ahí por más ruegos que hicieran.

A pocas personas se les permitía la entrada a la habitación por las mismas instrucciones de la señora, y una de aquellas afortunadas, era un joven rubio y de ojos ametistas, sobrino favorito de la magnate: Satoshi Daidouji.

-¿Qué haces aquí Toshi?- preguntó Sonomi desde las sombras, al notar al rubio entrando a la habitación.

-Hay muchas personas afuera que exigen una entrevista contigo. Y no parece que quieran irse hasta que les des unas palabras.- le confesó el joven en su voz débil, sin verla a la cara.

-Córrelos. Diles que no estoy de humor para más amarillismo televisivo.-

-Si quieres mi opinión tía...creo que te estas enclaustrando en este lugar, no creo que sea bueno para tu salud.- susurro Satoshi en voz tímida.

-No puedo salir Toshi, soy la siguiente.-

-Pero tampoco puedes quedarte aquí tía. Vamos, me quedare a tu lado si eso te reconforta.-

-Tomoyo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- dijo Sonomi con melancolia.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ella.- exclamó el rubio mirando afuera, al jardín. –Ya la oíste. Se consiguió un nuevo amigo, y no parece querer regresar.- finalizó con algo envidia.

-Yo creo que está más segura con esa persona que con nosotros. Si llegan a descubrir que tengo una hija, irán detrás de ella también. Prefiero que se quede donde está.-

-No conocemos a ese tipo. Deberías traerla de regreso.-

-Sólo estas celoso.- dijo la mujer con una débil sonrisa. –Sabes que no podíamos tenerla en un pedestal toda su vida. Es decir, tiene veinticinco años. Algún día tenía que hacer su vida lejos de nosotros.-

-Lo se.- susurro Satoshi, con una mirada perdida, sin volver a mirar a su consanguínea. –Creo que soy un primo sobre protector.- sonrió.

-No te equivocas...¿Dices que no se irán hasta que baje?-

-Eso mismo dicen.-

-Bueno, creo que una entrevista no me hará daño. Bajare, espérame afuera.-

-Esta bien.- el rubio asintió y salió de la habitación con prontitud. Se hecho a caminar por los pasillos repletos de guardias hasta su propia habitación. Entró y se tumbó en la cama. Volteó a su lado, y se encontró con un marco que reflejaba a dos jóvenes sonrientes, de ojos ametistas, conjugados en un abrazo fraternal. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, encontrando el mismo silencio reconfortante en esa figura conocida. No sabía cuando volvería a ver a Tomoyo Daidouji. De lo que estaba completamente seguro, era de no había pasado, aún, su último encuentro...ella estaba a salvo, lo sabía...

~*~

Sakura Kinomoto observó el reloj del pequeño parque una décima vez esa tarde. Había fijado su cita con Shaoran Li, un atractivo castaño que había conocido en un bar, en ese mismo lugar a las 5:00 en punto, y aun no se había aparecido, ni le había llamado a su celular. Empezaba a preocuparse. Era muy raro que el joven no hubiera llegado más temprano que ella (que generalmente era la que llegaba corriendo) ó solo unos minutos tarde. No tenía forma de comunicarse con él, y con cada minuto, su preocupación aumentaba.

5:45...

Y aun no llegaba. Su preocupación empezaba a pasar, y una molestia repentina se iba apoderando de su nuca.

6:00...

A lo mejor había decidido quedarse en casa...pero no, él era demasiado lindo y responsable como para por lo menos no avisarle.

6:15...

¿Sería posible que hubiera olvidado su cita? No...el nunca había faltado a alguna de ellas, y si lo hacía, llamaba horas antes de la reunión.

6:30..

Era el colmo. Quince minutos estaban bien, media hora era tolerable. Pero una hora y media era cinismo. ¿Quién se pensaba que era? ¿Qué se la pasaría esperando todo el día como una tonta? ¡Pues estaba muy equivocado!

Pocas veces se le veía a Sakura tan enojada, su rostro infantil, generalmente llevaba incrustado en el una sonrisa bondadosa y caritativa, dando la impresión a las demás personas que no cabía sitio para un gesto como el enojo. ¡Que equivocados estaban! ¡Hacer enojar a la persona más bondadosa, era hacer enojar al mismo demonio!

Con cara furiosa, puños apretados, y rechinando los dientes, se levantó de la banca, y volteó a su alrededor una última vez.

-Estúpido Shaoran.- exclamó, y se hecho a andar por la calle, sin volver la mirada.

~*~

-Ya te dije que el final era muy predecible.-

-No es cierto, tu mismo te sorprendiste.-

-Que no, era demasiado lógico.-

El chico índigo y la joven ametista, llevaban diez minutos argumentando acerca de una película que acababan de ver.

Sentados en la comodidad de la sala, una bonita tarde rojiza, Eriol por fin había calmado su temperamento agresivo, y simplemente se había dedicado a compartir una tarde con su inquilina.

-Si bueno, esta bien, fue algo...espectacular.- replicó sarcásticamente, dando por terminada la disputa. Le cambió a la televisión distraídamente, parando una que otra vez para observar los anuncios. Sin embargo un noticiero vespertino llamó su atención al pasar una imagen que él conocía. Uno de los cuerpos de los Daidouji era sacado en una camilla, cubierto por una sabana blanca ensangrentada. Supuso que se trataba de Kotaro. Subió el volumen al aparato, mientras hablaba una mujer.

Tomoyo también presto atención, poniéndose notablemente pálida. 

Y este es el tercer asesinato cometido a los magnates de los emporios Daidouji. Kotaro Daidouji afamado publicista de la compañía, al lado de toda su familia, fueron asesinados brutalmente la noche pasada, por un grupo de criminales no identificados, mientras la mansión era sometida a un fuerte operativo de seguridad, la comunidad esta muy alarmada... 

Eriol se sonrió a si mismo sádicamente, el detective Yue aun no había dado la información que el joven Tyson le había proporcionado. Talvez si había escuchado mal cuando había creído que ya conocían su nombre, ó, muy astutamente, el detective se estaba guardando la información para si mismo. Volvió a poner atención cuando vio una imagen del nombrado en el monitor.

...La persona encargada del caso, el detective Yue Tsukishiro, que se encontraba en la mansión en el momento en que se desarrollo el crimen, nos a proporcionado algunos datos en una entrevista fuera de la casa de los Daidouji... 

La imagen cambió de la reportera, a un apuesto joven de cabellos plateados, y ojos azul pálido, que se veía muy atareado y molesto.

...Todavía no averiguamos como lograron obtener identificaciones falsas que pasaran nuestro censores 

afirmó con voz cansina. ...pero encontramos en la habitación del joven Tyson Daidouji, (el corazón de Eriol dio un salto repentino) una grabación tomada por él mismo que nos a proporcionado datos de gran importancia en la investigación...Podemos suponer hasta el momento, que se trata de un grupo de alrededor de siete personas que desempeñan diferentes acciones organizadas por un líder, y que trabajan para una compañía secreta que se dedica a asesinatos bajo sueldo. Suponemos que uno de los criminales resulto herido por un intento desesperado del Sr. Kotaro, ya que se encontramos muestras de sangre que serán sometidas a exámenes de ADN... 

Los ojos de Eriol se agrandaron en sobremanera, cuando escucho la última parte. Cuando había llegado al lado de Li, ya estaba herido, seguramente era su sangre la que habían encontrado regada por el piso.

Se levantó sobresaltadamente, y sin voltear a su acompañante, se dirigió al teléfono de la otra habitación. Descolgó el auricular con furia, y marco rápidamente un número bastante conocido.

-¿Izumi? Soy Eriol... escucha, tenemos algunos problemas, Li dejo rastros de sangre mientras estábamos en la mansión cuando fue herido, y los policías la tomaron como evidencia, necesito que borres todos los archivos existentes de Shaoran... si, aun los registros de nacimiento, y los seguros de la compañía... no sabemos si puedan accesar a esos archivos médicos, borra todo lo que les pueda dar alguna pista de quien es... ¡Solo hazlo! ¿Ok?- colgó sin muestra de delicadeza, y se fue a sentar de nuevo al sillón más molesto que antes. Ya habían cometido demasiados errores en las misiones que estaban llevando acabo. Primero la grabación, y luego las pruebas de ADN. Sabían quien era él, pero no permitiría que averiguaran de Li.

Fijando de nuevo los ojos en la pantalla, se encontró con una mujer de cabello violeta, y ojos ametistas muy tristes y asustados, que daba algunos comentarios a la prensa.

...La última descendiente legítima de los Daidouji, la afamada abogada Sonomi Daidouji, nos otorgó unas palabras hace unos momentos, al lado de su sobrino... 

Tomoyo se llevó la mano a la boca, reprimiendo un pequeño grito que amenazaba con salir. Eriol notó una mirada de angustia en sus ojos.

...No, no me voy a ir de la ciudad, tengo muchas cosas pendientes en este lugar para renunciar de esa manera, seguiré con mi vida normal, ya que el jefe de policía me a proporcionado muchos sistemas de seguridad impenetrables... no estoy segura de que funcionen, pero depositare mi confianza y mi vida en sus manos... 

Genial, más sistemas de seguridad. ¿Cuál sería la nueva estrategia de la compañía para burlarlos a todos?

Le bajó de nuevo a la televisión, cuando la noche ya caía sobre el cielo, y las sombras se empezaban a hacer presentes en la ciudad, que se iluminaba con millones de puntos de colores. Volteó a ver a su lado, y se encontró con una Tomoyo pálida y con los ojos tristes que miraban al suelo.

-Eh...¿Estas bien?- preguntó el ingles, tratando de sonar indiferente.

La chica levantó la vista, y le proporcionó una sonrisa, sin que sus ojos dejaran la antigua expresión.

-Si...pero recordé que ya no hay pasta para la cena.-

-¿Quieres que vaya a comprarla?-

-No...haré otra cosa.- se levantó de manera autómata, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Eriol la miró por un momento, se levantó y se iba a dirigir a la cocina, cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal.

Li acababa de llegar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola.- exclamó muy animado, tomando una manzana y yéndose a sentar al sillón más cercano.

-¿No deberías estar reposando?- preguntó Eriol sin darle mucha importancia, un poco molesto de que le interrumpieran.

-Es que estaba tan aburrido... ya no me duele nada de todas formas.- dijo dándole una gran mordida a la fruta.

Eriol se acercó a el inocentemente y le pico un costado. Shaoran se retorció en el sillón, soltando su aperitivo, y alejándose de su compañero.

-Aja.- indicó el ingles sarcásticamente.

-Bueno- exclamó Shaoran reincorporándose, pero sin bajar la guardia. –Me siento bien si nadie me toca.-

-Pues parece que estuviste muy ocupado.- observó el ojiazul mirando el cabello revuelto de su compañero, y su sonrisa idiota.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el castaño inocentemente.

-¿No me dijiste que tenías algo que hacer hoy?-

-¿Yo?- se quedó pensativo. -Bueno, estuve con Meiling, pero ese plan lo hice hace rato, y no te lo había dicho.-

-¿No tenías una cita ó algo?-

-¿Una cita? Déjame pensar...- el ambarino divago un momento, y después sus ojos se abrieron con terror. –Hay no...¡Tenía una cita con Sakura!- sin decir más, salió corriendo del departamento, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

-¿Para que hace compromisos si siempre se le olvidan?- se preguntó a si mismo, pesando en comprarle, para esa navidad, aunque sea una agenda.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observando a la mujer que estaba frente a la estufa, dándole la espalda. Débiles sollozos, imperceptibles desde otra habitación, llenaron el aire con sutileza.

-¿Estas bien?- Eriol se acercó rápidamente a la chica -¿Qué sucede?-

Ella volteó a verlo con valor, y sus lagrimas resplandecieron a la luz. Le sonrió débilmente.

-Es que...me corté.- y le mostró una pequeña cortadura carmesí en su dedo.

La miro con ternura, sin cambiar su gesto gélido del rostro. Se acercó a una de las gavetas y saco un empaque. Sacó un curita de ella, y lo coloco delicadamente sobre la herida.

-Listo.-

Los sollozos de Tomoyo cesaron. La sonrisa regreso a su rostro, y sus ojos abandonaron un poco su antigua tristeza. –Gracias Eriol.-

-Si bueno.- volteó su cabeza, para ocultar el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas. –Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a otro lado? Hay una cafetería aquí cerca y...-

-Claro, dame un minuto, limpiare esto.-

Eriol miró a su alrededor, y noto que no había nada que limpiar, asintió, y salió de la cocina.

_Talvez si la invito a la fiesta se anime un poco... _

Asomó la cabeza por la cocina.

-Por cierto Tomoyo, me invitaron hace poco a una fiesta de disfraces, y pues, yo me preguntaba si...q-quisieras ir conmigo.- talvez aun le quedaba algo de timidez adolescente para con las chicas.

Ella volteó la cabeza, y esta vez sus ojos y su rostro le sonrieron con felicidad. –Me gustaría mucho ir contigo.-

De nuevo se sonrojó. –Bien.- se alejó de la cocina, y sin decir más, aun con las orejas ardiendo, tomo su gabardina, la puso sobre sus hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tomoyo guardó un sartén en una gaveta, y, olvidándose completamente del asesinato de su tío, se sonrió. Por fin la había llamado por su nombre. Ahora si tenía que aceptarlo...estaba completamente enamorada de él...

~*~

-Rayos, rayos, rayos.- Shaoran le iba dando pequeños golpes al volante de su BMW (algo que jamás hubiera hecho) mientras se encontraba atrapado en el embotellamiento habitual de las 8:00 de la noche. Hubiera querido llegar a su destino en solo unos minutos, considerando su atraso de casi tres horas para con su cita. Sin duda debía estar muy molesta, y sabía que aunque se presentara en el lugar acordado, ya no estaría ahí esperándolo.

A decir verdad, era la primera vez que se preocupaba porque una chica se molestara con él, muchas veces había llegado muy tarde a sus citas (por estar con otra, principalmente) y aunque las había encontrado en casa, muy enojadas con él, al poco tiempo cambiaban de opinión con el trato que les proporcionaba. Sabía que Sakura Kinomoto no sería así. No podría pedir disculpas de esa manera. Solo se ganaría muchos gritos de enojo, un golpe en el rostro por parte de su hermano, y nunca volver a saber de ella.

No le importaría si fuera alguien más, pero con ella era distinto. A diferencia de Meiling, Sakura había ido ganándose su confianza y cierto cariño, no por medio de sus encantos físicos (y no era que no tuviera ninguno), sino por medio de su ternura, inocencia y comprensión. ¿Qué persona lo había escuchado de la manera que ella lo hacia, sin juzgarlo por las apariencias? ¿Qué mujer decente se había vuelto su amiga cuando él tenía toda la fachada de un libertino? Sólo ella, si recordaba bien. Por eso no quería perderla. 

Después de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos atrapado en el tráfico, por fin logró estacionarse frente a la casa de Sakura. Se bajó del auto, y se dirigió a la puerta tomando aire.

_Que no esté su hermano por favor... _

Tocó la puerta cautelosamente, y al poco tiempo, esta se abrió revelando la luz de la casa.

_¿Por qué me odias Dios? _

Touya Kinomoto se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Su cabello revuelto le indicaba que debería haber tomado otra ruta que lo hiciera llegar más temprano: Lo había despertado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso?- le preguntó duramente, con la voz amodorrada.

_¿Mocoso? _

-¿Esta Sakura?- preguntó tratando de contener el enojo y a la vez parecer cortés y educado.

-No.- exclamó enérgicamente, azotando la puerta sin ninguna sutileza frente a su visitante.

_¡Me azoto la puerta en la cara! _

Estaba apunto de recordarle a su madre, cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida dentro de la casa, sintiendo un escalofrío involuntario desde la espina.

-¡¿Quién era hermano?!- gritó Sakura desde un lugar lejano de la puerta principalmente.

-Nadie.- le respondió Touya indiferente, retirándose a la habitación contigua.

Se escucharon pasos furiosos que se acercaban a la estancia.

-¡El timbre no se puede tocar solo!- Shaoran puso cara de espanto al escuchar el temperamento de la joven, y se dio la media vuelta para intentar salir huyendo del lugar antes de que ella lo viera, sin embargo...

-¿Con que por fin decidiste aparecer?- el joven se detuvo en seco al sentir una mirada asesina en la nuca, y ver en el suelo reflejada, la sombra de la chica en el umbral.

-Eh...hola Sakura.- respondió Shaoran volteando a encararla con rapidez, poniendo una sonrisa que flaqueaba de nerviosismo.

-Tienes suerte de que ya halla descargado mi ira en mi hermano.- respondió Sakura peligrosamente, mientras acariciaba sin delicadeza a la pequeña bestia amarilla que cargaba en brazos. -...o te cazaría por toda la calle mientras tu huyes despavoridamente, antes de que intentara sacarte los sesos por los ojos.-

-E-Espera Sakura, tengo una explicación...- su mirada horrorizada pasó de los ojos esmeraldas de la joven, a los azabache del pequeño animal, encontrándolos igual de fieros.

-Más vale que sea algo creíble, o te prometo que saldrás corriendo de este lugar perseguido por Kerberus.- la criatura enseño los dientes, como sonriendo sádicamente.

-T-Tuve un pequeño problema en mi trabajo, me encargue anoche de una operación para capturar a una banda distribuidora de drogas y...resulte herido en el intento.- la mente de Shaoran trabajaba perfectamente en los momentos de formular mentiras, y generalmente, una de sus 'cualidades', era hacerlas pasar por muy creibles.

El rostro de Sakura se tornó serio. 

-No juegues con eso Li.- le replicó con un tono que jamás había escuchado en su voz, seriedad y preocupación se entremezclaron con su frialdad.

-No lo hago.- le respondió lo más sinceramente que pudo. –Me descuide un momento, y me alcanzo un impacto de bala. Los doctores me dijeron que me perforó un pulmón.- culminó seriamente.

El rostro de Sakura por fin se suavizo. –P-Pero ¿Estas bien ahora verdad Shaoran?- la voz de la castaña se corto por un momento, soltando al pequeño animal que traía en brazos.

-Si, estoy bien.- el ambarino le sonrió con ternura, al observar su rostro. Verdadera preocupación y angustia se había dibujado en sus rasgos cuando le había dado la noticia, era la primera persona que se preocupaba por él de aquella manera tan sincera. –Pero siento no haber llegado como prometí.-

-Ya no te preocupes, me llevaras a otro lugar más caro, lujoso y con una vista mucho mejor.- bromeo la castaña, dejándole ver a Li, su antiguo yo de nuevo.

-Pues...ahora que lo recuerdo, hay un lugar así al que quisiera que me acompañaras. Veras, mi jefe, va a asistir a una fiesta muy importante, un cumpleaños de alguien, creo, y puedo invitar a una linda chica, y ¿adivina que? De todas las candidatas que tengo, eres la gran afortunada.- vaciló el joven, con su usual sonrisa seductora.

-Si claro.- respondió Sakura sarcásticamente, inmune a los encantos del joven. –Pues creo que tendrás que ir por la segunda de tu lista, porque esta linda chica no quiere ir contigo.-

-Pero Sakura...- contestó Li con tono de súplica fingido. –Me porto bien, soy bueno contigo, te compro un osito, pero ven conmigo ¿si?-

-Bueno...-

-¡Sakura! ¡Ya entra a la casa que es muy tarde!- se escuchó el grito de Touya desde la sala, algo irritado por la tardanza de su hermana.

-¡Estoy ocupada!- le contestó Sakura rodando los ojos.

-¡Ya despídete de ese mocoso ó salgo a correrlo!-

_Shaoran cuenta hasta diez... uno... dos... tres... _

-¡Ya voy hermano!- volteó el rostro hacia Shaoran, y este volvió a iluminarse con su habitual sonrisa. –Creo que es hora de entrar ó mi hermano...-

-Si, lo se.- le interrumpió el castaño con una sonrisa. –Pero... Iras conmigo ¿verdad?-

Sakura notó en sus ojos, por primera vez, una mirada sincera, sin un intento de seducción. Llena de pureza y claridad, ese joven no parecía más que un niño.

-Claro que si.- le respondió la castaña de la misma manera. Y con eso, y una sonrisa en el rostro, Li se marchó. Y Sakura lo observó hasta el momento en que su auto se perdió en la oscuridad, con un raro sentimiento de calidez en el pecho. Alguna vez se había prometido a si misma que no volvería a querer a un hombre como lo había hecho con Aya, de esa manera no romperían más su corazón; sin embargo, al ver a ese castaño alejándose de su lado, dejando un raro vacío en su mente, comprendió que talvez, podía otorgarse a si misma una segunda oportunidad.

~*~

-¿Quieres que me ponga esto?-

Eriol miró con cara de disgusto, casi por tercera vez, al pedazo de tela que descansaba en sus manos, volteando a ver alternadamente a la chica que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, con una cara de intenso deleite.

-Si.-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- protestó el índigo sin acabar de comprender la respuesta que ya le habían dado un par de veces.

-Ya te lo dije, es una fiesta de disfraces, por lo tanto debes de asistir con un disfraz.-

-Yo no quiero ponerme esto.-

-¿Entonces que sugieres?- contestó la chica cruzando los brazos.

-Cualquier cosa.-

-Esto.- contesto señalando el traje que Eriol tenía en manos.

-Cualquier cosa menos eso.-

-Pero ni siquiera te lo has probado ¿Cómo sabes que se ve así de mal?-

-Pues...- titubeó.

-¿Lo ves? No tienes excusa. Ahora vamos, cámbiate y luego sales para que vea como te queda.- exclamo Tomoyo sin hacer caso a los constantes peros del joven, mientras lo empujaba al gran ropero-vestidor que tenía en su cuarto.

El ojiazul lanzó un suspiro de derrota, y entró.

La ametista se sonrió. En los últimos días, Eriol se había mostrado de mejor humor, y aunque había ratos en que nada podría sacarle ni una palabra (y esos eran muy constantes) había otros, como ese, en el que se podía sostener una conversación, y no un monólogo. Aún no había logrado saber nada de su pasado, y el misterio de su trabajo, y las constantes llamadas de este, aun permanecían igual de encubiertos. No hablaba nunca de sus metas, triunfos o miedos, por lo menos mientras permanecía despierto.

Había notado, al vivir con él, que no dormía mucho. No sabía, pero le daba la impresión de que evitaba dormir por todos los medios posibles para él. Se acostaba, y después de dos horas o tres, estaba levantado de nuevo. Había visto, además, el mal sueño con el que el trataba de descansar; pocas veces se había quedado dormido en la sala, pero en esas contadas ocasiones, ella había observado y escuchado sus débiles gemidos de terror. Hablaba mientras dormía, mencionando a algunas sombras que lo rodeaban y que no lo dejaban descansar, y una que otra vez, mencionaba un cuarto oscuro al que no quería ser llevado. No sabía que significaban sus pesadillas, ni como controlarlas, y nunca había intentado preguntarle la causa de ellas. Se limitaba a observarlo en una pena silenciosa. Le dolía verlo así, pero no quería entrometerse en sus sueños. Lo único que podía hacer, era limpiarle el sudor frío de vez en cuando, y tomar delicadamente su mano cuando empezaba a ponerse peor; con eso encontraba la paz entre sus sueños, ó por lo menos las pesadillas ya no eran tan intensas como antes.

Un abrir de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola levantar la vista. Sonrió ante la imagen que se le presento frente a los ojos.

El traje que ella misma había confeccionado, era portado galantemente por un Eriol algo apenado.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no se vería tan mal.- le aseguró la chica ametista genuinamente.

-Si, como sea.- le respondió él cruzando los brazos.

-Ahora déjame ver.- Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a rodear al chico examinando sus ropas por todos lados. Recortaría un poco la túnica azulada, y doblaría las mangas amplias para permitir mejor movimiento, lo demás estaba en orden.

-Supongo que con los accesorios se vera mucho mejor.- comentó la chica, alcanzando un objeto de una de las esquinas, y pasándoselo a Eriol. El chico lo miró con curiosidad, era un delgado báculo más alto que él, con una extraña insignia del sol y la luna en un extremo; no quería admitirlo, pero si esa chica lo había creado, tenía muy buena imaginación para esas cosas.

-Veamos como se ve el sombrero.- tomó un objeto ovalado de la mesa y se acercó con él al ojiazul.

Eriol retrocedió un paso cuando ella se puso de puntillas para colocarle el sombrero.

-No te muevas.- lo regaño juguetonamente.

El ojiazul volteó la mirada hacia un lado, al notar la peligrosa proximidad con su rostro, mientras trataba de controlar ese rubor involuntario apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Tomoyo se alejó unos pasos del joven después de arreglar el sombrero, y admiró no solo a la obra que había hecho con sus propias manos, sino al hombre que las portaba.

Jamás se había visto tan atraída de cualquier otra persona, pero aquel joven de cabello sedoso, mirada seductora y gesto gélido, era especial. No era una persona normal, y eso era lo más atrayente.

Eriol se le quedo viendo fijamente, esperando su evaluación, sin embargo, ella desvío la mirada y él noto un rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Que linda se veía! Debía de admitir que era una mujer muy hermosa, y de sentimientos muy nobles.

-Te ves muy bien.- dijo ella tímidamente, sin regresar su mirada. –Tengo que hacerle algunos ajustes, esperaré afuera.-

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

Eriol se miró al espejo y se sonrió a si mismo seductoramente, talvez no se aburriría tanto en esa fiesta...

_Continuara.. _

Hola!!! ¿Cómo han estado?...¡Oye tú que haces con e...AHHHHHHHH! T_T No me avienten cosas, me siento no querida... si, ya se que me tardé no se cuantos días en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero eran vacaciones!! Ya saben como es esto de "Te llevo al rancho y te callas" así que no pude hacer nada, sin embargo, antes de entrar a la escuela (por lo menos yo) nos vamos con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que no se desesperen porque la historia va muy lenta o algo así, por lo menos volvere a poner capitulos nuevos cada 15 días..(espero u_u)

Saito Ryuzaki: Hola!, muchas gracias por escribir, yo también creo que Eriol se ve taaan lindo, pero con esas vestimentas del mago Clow, no se ve nada mal...

Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S.): Hola amiga, claro que te recuerdo! Siento no haber actualizado en muuucho tiempo el fic de Himura, pero quede un poco decepcionada con el final y ya no me da mucho interes, sin embargo, no te preocupes, que lo continuare muy pronto, lo M+A no se me a quitado!! Saludos a ti!!

Sakura Kat: Por fin termine 'La sombra de Tomoyo', espero que te haya gustado el final, y no te preocupes por lo del review con que te guste me basta. Chao!

Annie chan: Gracias por tus animos, prometo esforzarme más para que esto te siga gustando.

Jeru: Por lo menos en las vacaciones podias dormir hasta que las sabanas se quedaban pegadas, pero tienes razón no hay nada como regresar para ver a tus amigos ˆOˆ ya estoy ansiosa!! Por cierto, buena filosofia sobre el amor, pero comprende que Meiling no tiene otra manera (o no conoce) de que Shaoran le haga caso. See ya!!

The Dark: n_n U...ehhh...¿que te puedo decir? PERDON!!!! Y gracias, eres la que siempre me esta diciendo que continue, jeje, espero haber recompensado un poquito tu larga espera con este capítulo. Fueron más de 33 días, pero bueno...por cierto, Sakura predice que tendrás a un chavo como Eriol...no espera, ese es mio, olvidalo...

Padme Gilraen: Ya me uni a la comunidad!! Je, estoy muy feliz, porque soy gran fan de Harry , y yo creo que si puede ser que Sirius y Molly sean primos, con eso de que todos se casan con sangres limpia, no me sorprenderia, lo que si me sorprendio fue el parentesco con los Malfoy...cada quien. A si! Gracias por actualizar Big Wizard!

Angel de Luz: ˆOˆ YUE!!! Querido mio!! ¬_¬ Te estoy esperando ¿eh maldito?, haber a que hora... jeje hola ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, porque yo ya me fui a la playita y ahh...que buen descanso. Por cierto, perdon por no enviarte los caps. Pero me dio flojera seguir escribiéndolos, pero hay algunas paginas que podrías visitar, cuando recuerde una te la mando jojojo..y siento decepcionarte, pero en algun punto de la historia te quedaras sin Eriol, y no por estar en la carcel...pero tampoco estara muerto no te preocupes...

Carla: ehh...Felicidades atrasadas!! Que coincidencia, que mi cumpleaños fue un día después que el tuyo, espero hayas hecho jolgorio y me hayas guardado pastel..no espera, ya va más de un mes, mejor quédatelo n_n, en este capítulo ni una misión, y en el sig, tampoco, pero habrá mucho más romance...sino me arrepiento al final.

SaKKuRi-Lee: Pues si se le olvido la cita como veras, pero es muy bueno mintiendo el mono este, por lo menos invito a Sakura y no a Meiling, hubiera sido el acabose..

Master, the Gambler: Hola! Si, estaba de vacaciones :P Soy una patata u_u...Bueno, gracias por los review, de vez en cuando necesito una regañada (y creo que se ponen de acuerdo ¬‑¬) A si! Ya estuve leyendo tu fic de CCS y me dejaste así O_O, tienes razón, es dark, pero me gusta!!

Terra_c: Sip, ya vi Sakura, pero ya no tan seguido...comprende que odio a la zorra de Misuki, y para no estar maldiciendo lo que resta del día, mejor lo dejo por la paz...y oyeme, ¿Tu no aprovecharias cualquier oportunidad para estar con ese lindo ingles? Pues yo si!! Tomoyo no es nada tonta.

Tomoe Himura: Ah, pues buena pregunta, pero veras, Sakura NO sabe que Touya es policía, jeje, estoy casi segura que me fije en eso...espero, sino me avisas, porque si es así, ya la ca...

Lucia3: Je, tendras que esperar a ver si a Eriol le toca matarla o que, y creeme que no me aburres con los reviews, es más, mientras más, me entretengo yo más, perdon por la tardanza, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, alegrate :P!!!

Furby_chan: Claro que mi niño va a cambiar! ¿Qué persona no lo hace por amor? (yo tambien soy romántica sufrida y que?) y no te preocupes por Shaoran, ya esta bien (y se nota) Saludos!

Kotorimoon: Pues yo tambien he pensado en muchos finales, y todos tienen alguna cosa mala, claro que no esperen que todos sean felices para siempre sin tener algun obstáculo o que los metan a la carcel o algo, pero prometo intentar que queden bien todos!

Beautiful-night: T-T te dije que se estaban aliando en mi contra! BUAA! Pero no importa, yo soy quien escribe el fic, asi que si me matan no habra mas fic BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ahora yo los tengo amenazados, que se siente??? Ejem...ya me serene, intentare no lastimar más a Shaoran para que ya no te preocupes (ejem, dije INTENTARE BUAJAJAJAJA) gracias por escribir!

Angel: Todos se tendran que enterar algun día de que mis niños son asesinos, no comas ansias, lo que no se es que hara Sakura exactamente...

Nadir: Espero que te haya gustado el final, se que fue un poco cursi... no lo vuelvo a hacer tanto...

Isa: Gracias por tus review! Y ya sabes, aquí para servirte estamos (con sus debidas exepciones :p) y por lo de Eriol y Yue pues espero que en unos tres o cuatro capítulos, porque si lo va a capturar!!

Okinu: Jamás dejaria de escribir! Primero muerta! Estaba de parranda! Pero ya regrese, no te desesperes (¬_¬)

Uf, termine, gracias por mandar tantos reviews y por sus sobres bomba pueeess...la proxima ves dejare que Eriol los abra por mi BUAJAJAJAJA 

Eriol: ¿Qué? 

Nada, la proxima vez te mandare las cartas de tus fans. 

Eriol: ¡Genial! 

Iluso, no sabe la que se le armo. Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo anunciando antes que ESTAREMOS DE FIESTA!! Asi que saquen sus disfraces, gorritos, confeti y chelas!!!!!!...hay no espera, yo no tomo 

Eriol: ¬_¬ 

Bueno, no tanto 

Eriol: ¬_¬...

Esta bien!! (por lo bajo) vas a ver maldito, sufriras BUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!!!!!!

Tiff. Miembro de la orden Siriusana.

Pd: estoy pensando en un nuevo fic, ehhh ¿vampiros o una escuela militar? la primera es mas corta claro, las dos E+T...opiniones bienvenidas!! 

Namárië!!!

_"Conviene reír sin esperar a ser dichoso, no sea que nos sorprenda la muerte sin haber reído"._

_Jean de la Bruyère_


	15. Bajo las Sombras

**_Amando al Enemigo_**

Por: Tiff 

_Mujeres... siempre es lo mismo con ellas. _

Shaoran Li estaba pagando en esos momentos el precio de haber dejado plantada a Sakura Kinomoto en su cita de hacía algunos días. Él la había hecho esperar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo en un parquecillo de la ciudad, y ella, muy astutamente, lo había hecho esperar en la cita a la que él mismo la había invitado, y que era tan importante para él (y para su trabajo) 

Estaba sentado en la pequeña estancia de su casa, esperando a que la chica acabara de cambiarse de atuendo. Él ya iba ataviado con un costoso traje estilo japonés color esmeralda, que le había arrancado un débil suspiro a la joven cuando había abierto la puerta para recibirlo. Y es que Li era consciente de sus encantos, dudando muy poco en el momento de usarlos en contra de una mujer. 

_Al menos su hermano no está.. _

Se dijo así mismo mientras se sonreía. 

_Nada de mocoso por hoy. _

Observó la habitación por todos lados aburrido de esperar, hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño bulto amarillo, a un lado de la puerta que daba hacia el comedor, que antes había pasado desapercibido. Un pequeño animal de enormes orejas y gran cabeza, lo miraba fijamente. 

_¿Qué es esa cosa? _

Al principio, le pareció una pequeña estatua de color de algún animal exótico, pero después notó la pequeña cola peluda que se movía detrás de él con movimientos ondulantes. 

Se levantó de su asiento y se agacho a su lado, sin que la pequeña bestia se moviera, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente. 

-¿Qué clase de peluche eres tú?- le preguntó Li con una sonrisa burlona, mientras picaba con un dedo el costado del animal. 

-¿Eres la gran bestia guardiana de esta casa?- le preguntó de nuevo riéndose más de él. No supo si fue su imaginación, pero noto como al pequeño animal le temblaba la vena de la cien. Luego noto la placa en su cuello. -¿Y te llamas Kerberus eh? ¡Uy que aterrador!- 

Antes de que lo supiera, el pequeño animal se había enganchado con los dientes a su índice con gran fuerza, por más nimia que fuera la criatura, su mordida dolía como mil demonios. 

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Quítenmelo!- gritó tratando de arrancar a la criatura de su dedo. 

-¿Qué pasa?- se escucharon unos pasos que bajaban corriendo de la escalera. -¡Kero!- 

Li mantenía su atención en el pequeño animal, que no se soltaba a pesar de que lo azotaba con cada cosa que tenía enfrente, hasta que las pequeñas manos de Sakura lo sostuvieron. El pequeño se calmó de inmediato, y por los regaños de su dueña, por fin soltó el dedo del joven, aunque nunca le quito la mirada resentida de encima. 

-Maldito peluche...- maldijo Li por lo bajo, mirando su dedo que había quedado con una marca roja de dientes. 

-Algo le has de haber hecho, Kero no le hace nada a nadie sino lo molestan.- 

-No le hice nada, solo lo estaba viendo.- mintió. Y con gesto molesto, volteo a verla. Poco le duró el enojo. Su rostro se suavizo de repente para convertirse en uno de asombro. Ahí, con el pequeño animal en sus brazos, y una bondadosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras trataba de apaciguarlo, la joven parecía un verdadero ángel. Contuvo la respiración un momento, mientras sentía como un calor repentino coloreaba sus mejillas. Ninguna otra mujer en su vida le había causado aquel efecto, siempre se había mantenido inmune a ese tipo de reacciones ante las mujeres, ya que lo consideraba una muestra de debilidad, sin embargo, con ella era diferente. 

-Te ves bien.- confesó el joven con voz tímida, sin mirarla de nuevo. 

Escuchó como ella se sonreía. –Gracias, tu también.- y eso solo logró que su rubor aumentara más. 

-¿Sucede algo Shaoran?- le preguntó ella inocentemente, al no escuchar ni una respuesta, y se acercó a él. 

-N-No nada.- tartamudeó. –Vámonos.- 

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la casa, con una Sakura muy confundida detrás de él. 

~*~ 

-No quiero ir.- 

Touya suspiró. Desde hacía varios días que su jefe estaba de mal humor, y con mucha razón; la prensa y los noticiarios no dejaban de llamarlo incompetente ó de reprocharle su falta de atención, culpándolo por la reciente muerte de Kotaro Daidouji cuando el mismo estaba en la casa donde había sido cometido el asesinato. 

-Pero fuiste invitado por el mismo alcalde, no puedes declinar la invitación así nada más.- el agente Kinomoto había intentado, además, de que Yue asistiera a la gran celebración a la que había sido invitado. Una gran gala de disfraces. 

-¿Y que?- 

-¿Cómo que 'Y que'? Te estas comportando como un niño Yue.- 

-No es cierto.- 

-Que si, no quieres ir porque crees que todos hablaran de ti.- 

-¿Y no es cierto?- preguntó el joven ojiazul mirando finalmente a su compañero fríamente. 

-Pues talvez.- contestó Touya con sinceridad, un poco apenado. 

-¿Entonces para que arriesgarme a las habladurías?- 

-Porque así demostrarías que no te importan. –hizo una pequeña pausa. –Si no asistes pensarán que tienes miedo a la humillación pública, y los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.- 

-Lo voy a atrapar.- se aseguró después de unos momentos, más a si mismo que a su compañero.- Voy a hacer que lo condenen y luego que lo ejecuten, y entonces verán..- 

-Lo se amigo.- le sonrió.- Mientras tanto, no nos vendría mal un descanso ¿No crees?- 

-Has estado insistiendo tanto porque quieres ir ¿verdad?- Yue lo miró con unos ojos acusadores, sacando una risa nerviosa del moreno. 

-Pues...- 

El detective giró los ojos y puso cara de fastidio. –Me debes una.- se levantó, tomo unos cuantos papeles del escritorio, las llaves de su _jaguar_, y se marchó con paso elegante. 

-Ja ja, ahora si podré vigilar a Sakura.- y con una sonrisa maliciosa, también se dirigió a su casa, para prepararse. 

~*~ 

-...Eriol, has asistido muchas veces conmigo a esta clase de eventos y sabes muy bien que la discreción es indispensable en cada momento. No puedes dejar que nadie conozca tu identidad, y en estos momentos, gracias a tu pequeño incidente con la grabación, ni siquiera se puede saber tu nombre. Hazte cargo de que la joven que te acompaña no te llame en voz alta o que algún tercero pudiera oír o levantarías sospechas, como sabes no hay muchas personas con acento inglés y un nombre de la misma nacionalidad por estos lugares, así que llamarías la atención. Trata de mantenerte lejos de los demás como siempre, pero con un ojo alerta. Nunca me has fallado en una misión, y espero que tampoco me falles esta vez...-

Eriol se había mantenido ocupado los últimos diez minutos pegado al teléfono, con su jefe del otro lado proporcionándole instrucciones. 

-No se preocupe por eso, mantendremos todo bajo control.- 

_-Eso espero, no me hagas perder la confianza en ti. No quisiera tener que rebajar tu salario...- _

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo.- 

_-Bien. Nos veremos allá entonces.- _y sin más, colgó.

El inglés suspiró aliviado; siempre que el Sr. Reuel tenía una de esas reuniones en las que se pudiera alterar su prestigio o credibilidad, tendía a ponerse de mal humor, y nadie como él para asustar a sus empleados; ni siquiera él era inmune a su carácter. 

Se paro frente al espejo y acomodó su traje de mago con pulcritud, examinándose a sí mismo a la débil luz de una pequeña lámpara de mesa. ¿Cómo hubiera ido vestido si esa chica no se hubiera preocupado por hacerle un traje? Suponía que asistiría con su acostumbrada gabardina negra y una mirada asesina para variar. 

La puerta se abrió detrás de él. Y un susurro de un largo vestido le llegó a los oídos. Volteó su mirada y se encontró con la delgada silueta de la mujer en la oscuridad. Fijo los ojos en ella para acostumbrarlos a la poca luz, y se quedó sin aliento. 

Jamás en toda su vida había contemplado a alguien de aquella manera. Con un largo vestido negro y su cabello de ébano reposando graciosamente en su espalda desnuda, lo veía desde la puerta de una manera tentadora y provocativa, algo que nunca antes había hecho. 

¡Como cambiaba cualquier individuo su personalidad al sentirse cubierto por la mascara de un disfraz! Justo antes de la cena la había observado con su yo normal, una chica dulce y de sonrisa angelical, y ahora que la veía bajo una luz completamente diferente, se convertía en una mujer sensual y seductora que inspiraba varios sentimientos en él que generalmente permanecían ocultos. 

La deseó. La deseó más de lo que había deseado nunca a una mujer. 

-¿Eriol?- su ensimismamiento pasó de repente, cuando el rostro de la chica cambió. La misma sonrisa dulce e inocente que ella siempre mostraba al mundo, regresaba a sus rasgos bajo esa plasta de maquillaje oscuro. 

El joven sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos -¿Qué?- 

-Ya es hora.- y con otro delicado movimiento se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad. 

El inglés se quedó parado un momento en donde estaba, tratando de calmar un poco el agitado latir de su corazón, tenía que admitir que tenía mucha razón cuando había pensado que las mejores cosas también podían provenir de la oscuridad. 

~*~ 

El joven Satoshi Daidouji acomodaba su cabello rubio mientras se veía al espejo con una mirada triste. Los hermosos ojos ametistas no habían mostrado chispa de vida en los últimos días. Parecía preocupado por la seguridad de su tía, ya que era él mismo el que se encargaba de todos los sistemas de la casa. En cambio él, nunca andaba con guardias ó con extrema seguridad, a pesar de la insistencia de su tía. Muchas veces le había dicho que prefería morir a que algo le pasara a ella. 

Parecía que se había encariñado aun más con esa familia, ya que al ser asesinados sus últimos tutores, la custodia había pasado a ser de ellos. Lo trataban muy bien además, y había encontrado el verdadero cariño en aquellas dos mujeres. 

Sonomi Daidouji entró a la habitación sin tocar, ya ataviada con un gran vestido de época, muy costoso. 

-¿Listo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Su genio había mejorado bastante en los últimos días, y gracias a la fuerte custodia que tenía, se sentía más confiada a salir a la calle y a regresar a su trabajo para dirigir a la compañía. 

-Si.- El joven se veía muy apuesto en su traje índigo, con una espada a la cintura y una banda sobre el pecho, representando perfectamente a un caballero. 

-Vaya, te ves muy apuesto.- comentó Sonomi muy orgullosa del aspecto de su sobrino favorito. –Deberías de llevar a una linda chica del brazo, claro aparte de mi.- 

El joven sonrió. 

-Debe de haber alguna joven en la facultad que te guste ¿no?- 

-Pues...Si hay alguien, alguien a quien no puedo tener.- sinceró el chico con sonrisa melancólica, pero sin apartar los buenos recuerdos de su mente. 

-¿Por qué te rindes así de fácil?- 

-Porque sé que ella nunca se fijaría en mi.- 

-¿Por qué te torturas así? ¿Por qué te haces menos? Puedes conseguir a la chica que tu quieras, solo necesitas un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación, las mujeres siempre caen ante actos dulces y un corazón abierto... si la quieres de verdad, lucha por ella, has todo lo posible por conseguir su amor.- 

El rubio sonrió. Talvez debía tomar las palabras de su tía como una guía. Amaba a una mujer que talvez no le correspondería, pero nada le costaba intentarlo. 

-¿Nos vamos?- el chico ofreció su brazo, y los dos salieron de la mansión, subieron en una limusina, y se marcharon hacia la fiesta, siendo seguidos por varios pares de camionetas negras. 

~*~ 

Un gran y lujoso hotel era el centro de celebración de esa noche, decorado elegantemente con los arreglos más sofisticados del mercado, con un gran banquete servido por cientos de cocineros extranjeros, y la música tocada por una de las mejores orquestas del mundo, era una gala a la que solo habían sido invitados personajes importantes, y personas de sociedad. 

Grandes limusinas llegaban a las impactantes puertas doradas, transportando figuras enmascaradas de gran refinamiento, y algunas otras de trajes extravagantes y exóticos, que no dejaban de portar con exquisitez. 

Una de las limusinas más grandes y vistosas, llegó a pocos minutos de empezada la velada, y pertenecía a uno de los magnates más exitosos y ricos de la ciudad: Ronald Reuel. Era afamado empresario en la cadena de los supermercados, que había ostentado varias veces su fortuna sin inhibición; cargaba con los trajes más caros, con los relojes más costosos, y también con sus inseparables puros, que eran hechos especialmente por una empresa alemana. Y esa noche no era la excepción. Ataviado como un rey de antaño, con joyas reales, traje de seda y espada forjada especialmente para esa ocasión, se le veía imponente y majestuoso. 

Sin embargo, su escolta era la que llamaba más la atención. 

Cuatro jóvenes enmascarados, de gran elegancia y belleza, pasaron en parejas rodeando al magnate, que se abrió paso entre una apretada multitud en la entrada sin más dificultad que unos cuantos apretones de manos. A su paso, varios murmullos se suscitaron entre los presentes, algunos elogiando la distinguida compañía que acompañaba al respetable señor, y otros contando los chismes más novedosos acerca de su dudosa reputación como potencia entre las compañías, poniendo en duda sus declaraciones en contra de un lavado de dinero. 

Yue Tsukishiro, ataviado de un extraño traje blanco y unas hermosas alas de ángel en su espalda, observó desde uno de los rincones, la pequeña compañía que pasó frente a el sin notarlo. Tres personas desconocidas, y dos que le eran muy familiares de alguna forma. 

Ronald Reuel, le era siempre muy conocido a donde iba, era una persona de fama (no muy bien adquirida) y causante de muchas desveladas para él en su anterior vocación: narcotráfico y lavado de dinero. 

Y aquella joven, de largo vestido negro y oscuras alas de mariposa, le recordó a alguien con quien había estado en contacto por varios días preocupado por su seguridad hacía poco tiempo. A pesar de llevar ese antifaz elegante sobre sus delicados ojos ametistas, la hubiera reconocido en donde fuera: Tomoyo Daidouji. Iba tomada del brazo de un joven de cabello oscuro y porte excelente, al cual no lograba ubicar con exactitud. Talvez era la persona con la que había estado viviendo. Sin duda, esa información le resultaría muy interesante a la señora Sonomi. 

~*~ 

El visible gesto de disgusto de Touya Kinomoto permaneció oculto detrás de la gran mascara de peluche que se había puesto sobre la cabeza, cuando vio entrar despreocupadamente a su joven hermana con cierto joven chino que nunca había sido de su agrado, aferrados agradablemente de la mano y con grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Sus puños se crisparon por enojo, y el rechinido de sus dientes pudo ser escuchado incluso por su acompañante. 

-¿Por qué traes ese disfraz tan ridículo?- el moreno desvió su vista de la joven pareja, y se centro en el incomodo gesto que Yue traía en el rostro desde que se habían encontrado. 

-Sabes que no puedo dejar que Sakura me vea aquí.- contestó el chico cansinamente como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo. 

-Pero podrías haber escogido algo menos...infantil.- y si que era la palabra correcta para describir el atuendo de su compañero. Era un gran conejo de pascua. Con una canasta de huevos pintados en una mano, y su enorme rabo peludo en la parte trasera, más bien vestido para una fiesta de niños como para una ocasión como aquella. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Yue se molestaba con su disfraz, no faltaban las personas con ideas semejantes, que solo cambiaban de animal. Al ser una fiesta a donde habían sido invitadas personas de diferentes lugares, las culturas y las costumbres con respecto a los trajes, se mezclaba con asombroso esplendor. Era en verdad la mejor celebración del año, de eso no se podía quejar. 

-Por lo menos no hagas el ridículo ¿esta bien?- y con cara de resignación, acomodó su cabello plateado, y entró al gran salón, siendo seguido por un Touya no muy feliz. 

~*~ 

¡Que gran banquete se estaba dando en la mesa principal! Los invitados paseaban de un lado a otro, escogiendo cuidadosamente de los platillos más exóticos a los tradicionales con gran deleite. Por todos lados desfilaban hombres en smoking transportando charolas en alto, con la bebida principal: champagne. 

La música se empezaba a dejar escuchar sobre los susurros de la multitud; hermosos cánticos de voces celestiales y deleitantes tonos de violines y pianos otorgaban la tranquilidad que los huéspedes solicitaban por solo una noche. 

Acostumbrado a una vida agitada, con muchos trabajos que hacer todos ellos de un alto riesgo, Eriol se sintió relajado ante aquella atmósfera. Alzó su vista, y observó con gran deleite, la noche estrellada y de luna llena sobre su cabeza, apreciada maravillosamente por el gran domo de cristal. 

-Eriol, mantente alerta.- la voz de Ronald lo sacó de su estupor, regresándolo a la realidad. No estaba ahí para disfrutar de la velada, sino para proteger de cualquier cosa a su jefe. Escudriño todos los rincones con la mirada, y se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de 'selección' de personajes que había aquella noche. 

Joseph Gold, un importante distribuidor de drogas; Michele Morgan, una gran estafadora en negocios de antigüedades; Takeru Shore, especialista en lavado de dinero; Remy Lebeau, un joven de acento francés, el mejor ladrón que hubiera conocido; Gambler un excelente asesino de una importante compañía asociada con la suya; y muchos otros que no podía recordar pero que había visto alguna vez encomendándole alguna misión en contra de alguna persona. 

Todos ellos (exceptuando a Lebeau y Gambler) eran potenciales enemigos del Sr. Reuel, y a ninguno se le podía dejar pasar como inadvertido. 

Ronald se excusó con su grupo, y se integró a la multitud, sin desaparecer nunca de la visión de sus 'guardaespaldas', que permanecieron en un solo lugar algo alejados de sus acompañantes. 

-Son demasiados.- le susurró Shaoran al inglés sin mirar en su dirección. 

-Lo sé. Pero no creo que se arriesguen a armar un escándalo público.- hizo una pausa cuando alguien paso frente a él. –No creo que todas estas precauciones sean necesarias.- 

-Ya sabes como es cuando anda en juego su reputación. Además de que no nos iremos con las manos vacías.- 

Eriol asintió, y su mente se desvió como muchas otras veces, a los pensamientos avaros en donde contaba su dinero. 

~*~ 

Tomoyo y Sakura se habían alejado un poco de los dos jóvenes, y mantenían una conversación muy animada acerca de la fiesta. Miraban todos los disfraces, escuchaban la música con caras ensoñadoras, y disfrutaban de los pequeños bocadillos que los meseros les ofrecían al pasar. 

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que conocía a Shaoran Li.- le dijo la ametista a la esmeralda después de un rato de silencio. 

-Sí. También había escuchado hablar de Eriol varias veces, Shaoran dice que es su compañero en sus misiones.- 

-¿En serio? Eriol no me a mencionado nada de eso.- 

-Bueno, no me sorprende, Shaoran tenía mucha razón al decirme que era muy callado y cortante.- 

-No es así si lo conoces bien.- lo defendió Tomoyo con timidez. 

-Pero tu misma lo dijiste cuando hablamos.- 

-Lo sé, pero a cambiado desde entonces, no es tan frío si llega a confiar en ti.- 

Sakura estaba apunto de replicarle cuando alguien se unió a la conversación. 

-Siento interrumpir lindas damas, pero la pista se está despejando.- Li les sonrió a las dos galantemente, pero después fijó sus ojos en la castaña. –El primer baile está reservado para mi ¿No linda Sakura?- y le extendió la mano para que la tomara. 

Ella se sonrió. -¿Tengo otra opción?- 

-Creo que no.- la chica tomó su mano, y los dos le sonrieron a Tomoyo, mientras se alejaban a la pista, donde empezaba a sonar la música de baile. Los miró con ternura desde su lugar, observando lo bien que se veían juntos. 

Sakura se merecía otra oportunidad, y parecía que Shaoran Li era un buen partido en todos los aspectos. Claro, conociéndolo mejor, tenía que quitarle lo mujeriego, pero eso era algo que se podía solucionar. Muchas cosas había hecho Sakura Kinomoto por ella, y ahora, era el tiempo de regresarle el favor. 

~*~ 

Eriol había permanecido en la misma esquina oscura desde que había llegado, saliendo de las sombras esporádicamente para tomar otra copa. 

Tomoyo se había excusado unos momentos y había cruzado el salón entero con elegancia, deteniéndose enfrente de dos personas que él no conocía. 

Una mujer de largo vestido de época, y un joven rubio ataviado de caballero, la recibieron con una enorme sonrisa y con gran efusión. Hablaron un rato entre ellos muy animadamente, y después la otra mujer se retiró cuando alguien más la solicitó, dejando a la joven pareja en una charla más íntima. 

El rubio tomó las manos de la ametista cuidadosamente, y se acercó a su oído, susurrándole algo que le hizo reír. Se vieron fijamente, y una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en el rostro de los dos. 

El inglés retiró la mirada instantáneamente, y sus ojos se endurecieron de repente. Sintió la sangre palpitar en la cien, justo como aquella vez que había encontrado a Li tocando el rostro dormido de la chica. Celos. Celos de nuevo. Un sentimiento que él no debía de experimentar con ella, pero que era de alguna forma brotaba de su ser imparablemente. Pensó por un momento que esa sonrisa solo estaba destinada para él, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que decía, y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. 

No se atrevió a regresar la mirada, no por miedo a encontrarse con los dos en otro gesto cariñoso, sino por miedo de no poderse contener; sabía que iría directo a los dos, y sin ninguna otra explicación, golpearía a aquel joven rubio arruinándole la sonrisa perfecta. 

Respiró profundamente, y fijo su mirada en la otra esquina del salón, encontrándose inesperadamente, con unos ojos desconocidos que ya lo observaban. 

Un hermoso ángel de grandes alas blancas y cabello plateado, yacía recargado en la pared justo como él, mirándolo fijamente. 

Retuvo la respiración en su pecho por quien sabe cuantos segundos, mientras su mente le decía a gritos quien era esa persona. La verdad era que no necesitaba de esas advertencias... era Yue Tsukishiro. 

Se sintió desprotegido. Aun debajo de ese antifaz que llevaba, sentía que se podía ver descubierto en cualquier momento por aquellos ojos cerúleos amenazadores. ¡Cuantas veces se había burlado de él por teléfono, y siempre que lo tenía de frente, sus temores renacían como en un niño pequeño! 

Yue se enderezó de su posición, y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, empezó a acercarse a él. El inglés buscó una salida que no fuera tan sospechosa. ¡Que hubiera dado porque se apareciera Li de repente con una de sus platicas tontas, o Tomoyo simplemente diciendo que estaba de vuelta! 

Se adentro más en la sombra, pero el otro joven parecía decidido a encontrarse con él... hasta que algo se le atravesó en el camino. Un gran conejo afelpado le obstruyó la visión a donde antes la tenía enfocada, momento que aprovecho Eriol para escabullirse a otro oscuro lugar, alejado de donde estaba. Desde su nueva ubicación, vio como Yue retiraba a el enfadado conejo de enfrente, y buscaba con la mirada su anterior objetivo sin encontrarlo. Le lanzó una mirada fría al cobayo, y se alejó del lugar, siendo seguido poco tiempo después por el gran peluche con la cabeza baja. 

-Eso estuvo cerca.- suspiró Eriol, pero no se aventuró de nuevo a salir de la oscuridad, dedicándose exclusivamente a su trabajo. 

~*~ 

Tomoyo se despidió de su madre muy pronto, ya que era peligroso que las vieran juntas aunque las dos estuvieran enmascaradas, y se quedó un rato con su primo, que parecía muy contento de verla. Sin embargo poco le duró el gusto ya que se retiraron de la celebración temprano alegando que no se podían quedar por cuestiones de seguridad. 

-¿En donde te estás quedando Tomoyo?- le preguntó su primo en tono suplicante, poco antes de irse. 

-Sabes que es mejor si nadie lo sabe Toshi. No es que no confíe en ti, pero no confío en todas estas personas. Te diré cuando el momento sea oportuno.- 

El chico le sonrió forzadamente, y beso su mejilla con dulzura. 

-Cuídate mucho linda.- le susurro, y se alejo del lugar, detrás de su tía. 

La ametista los miró marcharse con algo de nostalgia. No era que no estuviera feliz en donde se encontraba, pero extrañaba de alguna manera su hogar. 

-Señorita Tomoyo.- la chica volteó a la mención de su nombre, encontrando al Sr. Reuel con una gran sonrisa. –Fue un placer conocerla, debo retirarme en este momento, pero espero que siga pasando una maravillosa velada.- 

-Muchas gracias Sr. Reuel, así será.- 

El señor se inclinó ante ella, y salió del salón por la puerta principal, sin ninguna escolta detrás de él. 

¿A que se debía su repentino buen humor? ¿Por qué la necesidad súbita de marcharse? 

Sin tomarle mucha importancia, empezó a recorrer el salón con la mirada. Alcanzó a ver el vestido rosado de Sakura con sus listones flotando al aire, mientras era llevada por Li en un baile perfecto. Debía de admitir que ese joven tenía muchas cualidades que ella apenas empezaba a conocer. Una de ellas, era sin duda su excelente gracia al bailar. 

Entonces recordó a Eriol. Lo buscó en el rincón en el que lo había dejado pero ya no estaba ahí. Recorrió toda la habitación caminando, y por fin se topó con él en otro lugar un poco más oscuro, buscando con la mirada quien sabe que cosa. 

~*~ 

Shaoran Li se estaba divirtiendo en grande. Cabía decir que no se estaba dedicando al trabajo para el que su jefe le estaba pagando, sino que se la había pasado bailando con la chica a la que había escogido como pareja. 

Al principio se había arrepentido un poco de llevarla a ella y no a Meiling (así podrían después pasar a su departamento) pero ahora que lo recapacitaba, teniendo en sus brazos a la joven esmeralda, le parecía que no había sido tan mala idea. 

Podía decir una y mil veces que se divertía mucho más con Sakura. Muchas veces su inocencia e ingenuidad le arrancaban una sonrisa inesperada, que pocas veces mostraba a los demás sin fines conquistadores. Además, aquella noche, la chica castaña dejaba de pedirle cualquier cumplido a la mujer más linda con la que él hubiera salido. 

No sabría describir su traje a la perfección, ya que era algo que nunca antes había visto, un diseño sumamente original. Una mezcla de un vestido de ballet rosado con largos olanes en la parte trasera, hacían que la chica se viera aún más inocente y angelical. 

¡Quien diría que una mujer podría mantener la mirada de Shaoran Li encima de ella por toda la velada! Una gran hazaña si alguien le preguntaba. Otras veces se divertía un rato con su compañera, pero sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer a la multitud, buscando una siguiente 'presa'. Sin embargo, esa noche, su mente no tenía en cuenta esa posibilidad, y en honor de que estaba con Sakura, esa noche se iría a la cama, casto y puro. 

Los jóvenes habían bailado desde que la música había comenzado, y un pequeño descanso de los músicos, les ameritó uno propio también. Tomaron una copa de champagne para refrescarse, y se mantuvieron alejados de la concurrencia, preparándose para una nueva ronda de baile. 

Shaoran tomó la mano de la castaña para llevarla a la pista de nuevo, pero encontró una pequeña resistencia. La joven saludaba con efusión a alguien a poca distancia de donde estaban. Los ojos de Li siguieron la dirección del saludo, encontrando a su paso, a un joven que devolvía la sonrisa con gesto tierno. 

¿En donde había visto el rostro de aquel ángel plateado? Le parecía conocido de algún lugar, y su instinto asesino le advirtió que corría peligro. Sin embargo, Sakura lo arrastró hasta aquel rincón antes de que pudiera impedirlo, algo que a Li le incomodó en sobremanera; hubiera preferido volverse como Eriol en esos momentos, escondido entre las sombras y con la boca sellada para cualquier extraño. 

-¡Yue!- la chica castaña se lanzó a los brazos del ojiazul, que la recibió con una mirada sorprendida, pero con un gesto bondadoso. 

-Hola pequeña Sakura.- le susurró a la chica abrazándola con cariño. 

La joven Kinomoto se apartó enseguida, ocultando detrás de su cabello, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. A Li no le hizo mucha gracia. 

-Pensé que no vendrías.- le dijo ella tímidamente, algo muy raro en su personalidad. 

-Bueno, Touya estuvo molestando tanto que tuve que hacer una pequeña aparición.- le respondió el joven con una sonrisa. 

-Si, también me mencionó eso.- 

Por un momento Li se sintió excluido de la conversación que llevaba Sakura con aquel joven, así que aclaró su garganta ruidosamente tratando de recuperar su atención. 

-¡Oh! Pero ¿Dónde están mis modales?- recordó la joven interponiéndose entre los dos hombres. –Te presento a Shaoran, es un amigo que acabo de conocer hace poco.- indicó Sakura al joven platino, y este solo asintió. –Shaoran, él es un amigo muy cercano de mi familia, Yue Tsukishiro.- 

Los dos estrecharon la mano, pero se vieron con mirada de desconfianza. 

-Debes de conocerlo Shaoran.- continuó Sakura sin percatarse de nada.-Es el nuevo jefe de la policía.- 

Entonces fue cuando todo se vio claro ante sus ojos. Sabia que conocía ese rostro de alguna parte (aunque llevara encima un elegante antifaz) y era porque lo había visto infinidad de veces en la televisión, sin ponerle nunca mucha atención. El Némesis de Eriol; el dolor de cabeza de la compañía; el responsable secundario de que su lindo cuerpo hubiera sido herido de gravedad... la causa de todos sus problemas con los Daidouji... Ése era Yue Tsukishiro. 

-Shaoran también trabaja en la policía.- dijo Sakura muy confiadamente, sin notar la incomodidad de su compañero, que se puso pálido de muerte. 

-¿En serio?- preguntó Yue lanzándole un gesto gélido al joven, y cruzando los brazos, mostrando cierta incredulidad en su voz. -Y dime ¿En que departamento estás?- 

Li tragó saliva con dificultad. Por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía de contar todo el rollo de ser detective. –E-Estoy en el departamento de...-tartamudeo. –Narcotráfico y lavado de dinero.- dijo seguido por una risa nerviosa, era el único departamento del cual conocía el nombre completo. 

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó Yue nuevamente, haciendo mucho más notable su desacuerdo. –Yo también estaba en ese departamento, y no recuerdo haberte visto en ninguna ocasión.- 

_Ouch.._

-Lo que pasa es que llevo poco tiempo en ese lugar, acabo de ser ascendido.- 

-Yo manejo todos los ascensos de la jefatura.- 

-¿E-En serio?- otra risa nerviosa. –Pues es algo muy extraño, talvez se extraviaron los papeles ó algo así, a estado muy ocupado con todo ese caso del 'Asesino Ingles'- 

Había dado en el punto. Yue lo miró unos momentos con los ojos más fríos que le hubiera visto, y después se dirigió a Sakura. 

-Creo que es hora de retirarme Sakura.- le dijo muy seriamente.-Tengo varios asuntos que atender.- el ángel se inclinó con cortesía ante la chica y pasó por un lado de Li sin mirarlo, pero conservando la mirada asesina. 

-Verificaré mis listas.- le dijo en voz baja al toparse con él sin que Sakura oyera, y después, con paso seguro y majestuoso, salió del salón. 

_Demonios. Eriol y Ronald me van a matar._

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada tristemente y después suspiró, tomando un gesto ensoñador, y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro. 

Li la observó con detenimiento, olvidando momentáneamente el gran problema en el que se había metido, y fijó su mirada en el suelo. 

Lo invadió un sentimiento de aplomo, la noche no sería la misma después de ver ese gesto en el bello rostro de la joven. No sabía porque, pero su corazón se encogió un momento al descubrir por fin de quien era el cariño especial de la joven. 

Conocía esa mirada y esa débil sonrisa a la perfección. La imagen inconfundible de un amor no correspondido. 

El chico sonrió amargamente, y sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía. 

~*~ 

-¿Eriol? ¿A quien buscas?- El joven se sobresalto cuando se percató de su presencia, deteniendo su escaneo. Por fin se dirigió a la chica. 

-A nadie.- le respondió indiferentemente, recordando su coqueteo con el joven rubio, sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña punzada en la nuca. 

-Me encontré con el Sr. Reuel hace unos momentos, estaba a punto de irse.- y entonces si llamó su atención. 

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se iba?- exclamó sin creerlo por completo. 

-Si, lo vi salir por la puerta principal, parecía muy contento por algo.- 

¿Contento? ¡Eso si era para sorprenderse! Cuando habían llegado apenas hacía unas cuantas horas, estaba de un humor insoportable, y en ese transcurso de tiempo algo lo había animado tanto como para dejar incluso la fiesta sin previo aviso. 

Generalmente se ponía así cuando había mucho dinero de por medio. 

Tomoyo se había parado a su lado entre las sombras encarando a las personas que bailaban en la pista, sin pronunciar una palabra. 

-¿Qué?- le preguntó él viéndola sospechosamente, encontrando ese silencio algo inusual. 

-Nada.- le respondió ella no muy convincentemente. 

Él la miró fijamente, esperando que su mirada asesina le hiciera revelar la verdad. 

-Bueno, si hay algo...- contestó ella tímidamente. –Eh...¿Bailas conmigo?- 

Eriol se sorprendió mucho, echándose para atrás. 

_¿B-Bailar...?_

_**Continuara...** _

Hola!! Como prometí aquí está la continuación del fic, y ahora creo que si cumplí con la fecha establecida (por lo menos en el margen que tengo) así que no vale la pena mandar a los equipos especiales, ni mas cartas bombas o mails con virus (verdad Dark?? n_n U) 

Antes de pasar a los reviews, quisiera dejar algunas cosas claras: 

En este capítulo, al ser una fiesta de disfraces todos llevan antifaz, así que creo que era obvio que Eriol utiliza lentes de contacto (por ahora, me gusta más con lentes), él lleva la vestimenta del mago Clow, Tomoyo la de Ruby Moon (con ciertas modificaciones), Li la que le confecciona Tomoyo en la segunda película en la batalla final, Sakura la que lleva en la segunda película cuando sale de princesa en la obra de la escuela, Yue su traje habitual, y Touya ese traje de conejo que también llevó en un momento de la serie pero que en este momento no recuerdo en donde =P Ahora si... 

Jeru: Mis vacaciones estuvieron bien gracias, aunque no pude escribir y por eso me tarde n_n pero ahora que estoy encerrada en mi casa de nuevo, puedo volver a escribir. En este capítulo puse un poco más de S+S aunque no esperes mucho más de mi, sabes que eso no se me da, pero lo intentare. 

Sakia: Je, perdon por las desveladas, a mi también me pasa cuando escribo. Lo bueno es que vale la pena, ya que a algunas personas les gustan mis fics, y perdón por preocuparte, pero te dire que aun no pasa lo peor. 

Padme Gilraen: Pues ya vez u_u por culpa del rancho no estuve, pero he regresado!! Y con animos renovados!! Todavía no te libras de mi y mis historias!!! En este cap, no salio Meiling, pero espero tener la inspiración el proximo para ponerla. En la orden tengo el nick de Tiff (o Tiffany?? No recuerdo =P) y cuando encuentres la historia que me dices, me avisas, es que me da flojera buscar =P Nos vemos!! 

Angel-de-Luz: Pues eso de empezar las clases con muchas ganas no creo pero bueno, je, gracias por tus reviews, siempre que los leo me pongo de buen humor no se porque, supongo que tienes ese don. Por cierto, todavía no capturaran a Eriol, primero necesita hacer sus dos ultimos trabajos (hay ya hable demasiado) Ojala y te haya ido bien en tus examenes y todo eso, ponte a estudiar mucho y hechale ganas (GO!! GO!! LIGHT ANGEL!!) Y con eso de la transacción de Eriol y Yue..creo que mejor me quedo con los dos jejeje °¬° 

Furby_chan: Ya vez?? Si actualice antes de quince días!! Y espero poner el otro también en menor tiempo. Ji, Yue se encontró con Shaoran y casi le descubren el teatrito, ni modo, eso le pasa por hablador, los problemas de este chavo todavía no acaban!! Solo han empezado!! 

Carla: eh...me golpearas, pero este capitulo fue un poco más largo de lo que espere, y ya no pude poner tanto romance como esperaba, pero el prox. Capitulo prometo que ahora si pongo romance (no S+S lo siento) pero por algo se empieza. ¿Quieres más fics? n_n je, ahora si me agarraste en la lela. No recuerdo cuales te e recomendado... haber... Ocurrió una noche, False Face, Hidden Heart, Bijin to Obake, Zephyr Romances (estos ultimos los acabo de descubrir) Fakers, My profesor Daidouji sensei... ehh esos son algunos de los que me acuerdo ahorita y creo que todos están ya terminados. Pero te guardare el mejor de todos los fics que e leído para el final. Es sorpresa!! 

Master, The Gambler: Si!! Por fin leer tu fic!! Bravo para mi!! Pero comprende que soy algo lenta, asi que apenas estoy procesando la información. Lo que te puedo decir es que está medio loco (claro, en el mejor de los sentidos)... por cierto, si te fijas, saliste en el fic, por molestarte en traer disfraz ;) 

Aika: Listo, un nuevo capítulo para tu deleite!! (¬‑¬ hay, que modesta me vi =P) 

Kotorimoon: Bueno, también soy optimista en eso de los finales... no te preocupes, lo intentare. Y creo que Shaoran se lo merece, así aprendera a no tratar mal a las chicas como Sakura!! 

Megumi: Hola!! Gracias por encontrar un ratito para leer mi fic!! Yo también pensé que Eriol necesitaba un pequeño cambio de carácter, pero no debe de ser tan rápido. Los Daidouji eran 4, pero cada quien tiene su descendencia y todo, ahora solo falta una descendiente original, ese capitulo vendrá muy pronto. 

Isa: Hello!! Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te gustó este capitulo, pero espera, si te gusta el romance (o algo por el estilo, no puedo hacer mucho con Erio, así u_u) espera al siguiente!! 

Beautiful-night: T_T valle de las lagrimas?? Pero si no fue tanto!! O si?? Bueno u_u 

Prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer... 

Lucia3: Nakuru? Pero la pobre chica no a salido!! De Meiling lo comprendo pero... bueno, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraron este cap, aunque no hubo mucha interacción (perdon, pero me gusta más el romance) y Touya si fue, vestido de conejo pero fue (es que se ve taaan lindo!!) espera!! No es una fiesta de solo asesinos, pero es gente influyente, y pues tienen dinero para eso. Hay gente normal también, pero en ellos no se centra el fic. Cuando termine con uno de los dos fics que tengo en espera, pondré el nuevo...pero no creo que sea por un laaargo tiempo. 

Aika: Hola!! Ojala y te guste el romance, porque eso es lo que vas a ver en el proximo capitulo, y al final , una pequeña introducción de la ultima misión, gracias!! 

Kass. Kassandra L.K: Muchas darian todo por alguien como Shaoran, y otras (como yo) todo por Eriol...la verdad es que no se por cual decidirme, los dos son taaaan lindos!! Verdad que si?? n_n Gracias por tu apoyo!! 

The Dark: n_n U uy dios...LO LOGRE!! Jaaaaa ahora no podras vengarte porque puse un capitulo y me quedaron varios días!!!! VIVA YO!!! Perdon por dejarlo de nuevo así pero pense que ya era mucho en este capitulo, asi que sea hasta la que sigue (verdad que no te enojas darksita?? n_nU) Por cierto, pues como te lo tengo que repetir, lo hare con gusto: Voy a P.Sherman calle Wallaby 42 Sindney...jeje, me encanta esa película. Pondre un proximo capitulo pronto, (no me vayas a querer cobrar luego tu piso =P) 

Alina Drakul: Yep! Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste! 

Terra_c : O_O Dios, y pense que yo tenía mala suerte! Pero no te precupes!! Si la vida te derrota que hay que hacer?...nadaremos, nadaremos... jeje, perdón por lo de Li, pero todavía faltan varios problemitas con Sakura y el niño lindo, así que ya recibira su merecido.. y lo de T+E iba a poner algo mas bonito, pero sería demasiado pronto así que me mordi la len...el dedo y ya no lo escribi u_u lastima...Jeje, eres la primera que me pregunta quien es el asesino sabes? Y sip, ya di algunas pistas de quien es, pero no te procupes sino te lo supones, todavía no son así de drásticas. Gracias por escribir de nuevo, y te apoyo con eso de los padres!! ( el mio no deja que sea voluntaria en un equipo de rescate, lo bueno es que pronto sere mayor de edad buajajajajaja y podre meterme si quiero!!!) 

Gomita: ehh...pues te dire que me la paso haciendo más fics, que ninguna de las otras cosas,..si, no me regañes, se que esta mal, pero no puedo evitarlo...me pondre a estudiar mas, lo prometo u_u---y pues la imaginación se saca de lo que lees en otros fics, cambiándolo un poco claro, pero la idea es mia principalmente!! Gracias por leer!!! 

Listo!! Eso es todo por hoy amigos!! (huy los de la WB me van a demandar, de por si Dark ya me va a demandar cuando tenga los derechos de CCS u_u) pero bueno, como siempre gracias por leer, espero no tardarme tanto...aunque como saben ya hay escuela y todo, y el area en la que estoy es un poco pesada para mi gusto: mate, física y química...nunca se me han dado y son las de las mas importantes...bueno, solo para un dato, acabo de entrar a un grupo de rescate en donde voy a aprender todo tipo de técnicas de auxilio, así que por fin voy a poder atender a mis queridos lectores si algun dia se lastiman (haber, necesito voluntarios para practicar...mmm nadie? T_T No soy tan mala!! ...ya se!! Capitulo de fic por paciente??? Buena transacción no?) 

Mmm creo que es todo, solo les dejo algo de tarea. ¿Quién es el asesino? ¿Alguna suposición? Jejeje, eso espero. 

Cuídense!! Besos a todos!! 

Tiff 

Miembro de la orden Siriusana. 

_"**El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, y se va cuando menos te lo imaginaste."**_


	16. Historias

**Amando al Enemigo**

Por: Tiff

(Nota: Alerta de cursileria en todo el capítulo, y mucha plática con explicaciones!! Sino te agrada, espera al sig, capitulo, gracias!!) 

La noche no fue igual desde ese encuentro. A pesar de que Sakura continuaba con esa sonrisa habitual y tan alegre como siempre, Li sabía que había algo más. Sus ojos ya no mostraban aquel brillo que lo había impresionado tanto aquella velada, y sabía perfectamente la razón.

Él. Aquel ángel plateado con el que se habían encontrado hacia un rato, había causado el decaimiento en los ánimos de la joven. ¿Y como no? El amor no correspondido dolía. Y mucho.

¿Cómo no se iba a dar cuenta de lo que sucedía en las profundidades de la memoria de Sakura? ¿Pensaba que simplemente con poner una sonrisa lograría ocultar aquel dolor que carcomía sus adentros? Podía reír, bailar, sonreír...y con cualquiera de ellas podía engañar a cualquiera, a cualquiera... menos a él.

No supo en ese momento porque aquella revelación silenciosa le causaba aquel pesar sobre los hombros, sobre el alma, sobre el corazón. Jamás en su vida había experimentado tal sentimiento. ¿Cómo podría describirlo? Frío, vacío... soledad.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué al saber lo que ella sentía, todo a su alrededor se había vuelto distante y sombrío? ¿Por qué sus ojos se habían nublado al verla sonreír tan melancólicamente?

Porque podía sentir su dolor. No sabía porque, pero el sentimiento que ella tenía era mutuo. Y le parecía algo inexplicable. ¿Sentía pena por ella? ¿O era un sentimiento propio que brotaba de su piel instintivamente?

...

No era una pena ajena. Era algo que nacía de si mismo. Y por fin se preguntó ¿Era así de fuerte el sentimiento de cariño que le tenía a Sakura?

~*~

-¿Q-Quieres que yo baile?- Eriol se había quedado perplejo ante la invitación de la chica. Tenía que confesar que nunca antes había bailado en su vida, y que era una de las pocas cosas en las que podía decir que era sumamente malo.

Tomoyo asintió. –No te lo estaría pidiendo si no quisiera.- en ese momento, las luces empezaron a bajar de intensidad, otorgando una atmósfera más romántica a la ocasión.

–Es que...yo no puedo bailar.- titubeó, tratando de olvidar el repentino cambio de ambiente e intentando recuperar su compostura.

-¿Por qué no? No veo que tengas una pierna enyesada o algo.-

-Bueno no, pero...-

La ametista lo miró con suspicacia, esperando otra respuesta sin sentido del ojiazul.

-¿Y bien?-

El chico bajo la cabeza, sonrojado, cuando la verdadera razón salió de sus labios con timidez. –No sé bailar.-

La joven sonrió. –No tienes de que preocuparte, tampoco soy muy buena bailando así que los dos haremos el ridículo.- tomó la mano de Eriol y sin esperar si quiera un gesto de aprobación, lo jalo hasta la pista de baile.

Ya ahí el joven intento escapar, pero ella se aferró fuertemente a su mano. –No es tan malo.-

Eriol suspiró derrotado. –Bueno, como sea.-

Pero no sabía como empezar, así que ella tomó la iniciativa, guió una de sus manos a su cintura, y sostuvo la otra firmemente en alto, luego colocó la suya en el hombro del chico, para mirarlo de frente por fin.

–Eso es, ahora, solo sigue el ritmo de la música.- y comenzó a moverse con ligereza. Él trató de seguirla con torpeza, tropezando varias veces con sus pies, y en otra ocasión, chocando con otra pareja. Algo disgustado, sabiendo que hacía el ridículo, intento alejarse de la pista, pero de nuevo, Tomoyo lo detuvo.

-Déjame. Esto no me gusta.- le dijo seriamente, mirándola con frialdad, mientras terminaba una de las piezas y la banda se preparaba para la próxima.

Pero como ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus miradas asesinas, ya ni se inmutó. -¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si ni siquiera lo has intentado de verdad? Una vez más, y después nos vamos si así lo deseas.- la chica le sonrió tiernamente, y aunque Eriol intento retirar la mirada y largarse, hubo algo que no lo dejó.

Los ojos ametistas de la chica brillaron extrañamente a la débil luz del salón, embelesándolo de una manera total. Ella le tendió la mano, y él la tomó sin titubear. Los dos entraron de nuevo a la pista, donde la gente les abrió camino, y retomaron sus posiciones, está vez sin la guía de Tomoyo.

La música comenzó su dulce melodía de nuevo, y por primera vez en su vida, Eriol bailó. Pero no torpemente como hacía unos momentos, sino de una manera tan grácil como la de Li, guiando él mismo a la ametista, que no apartaba los ojos de su rostro, y no dejaba de sonreírle. La música se tornó aun más lenta, y las parejas se acercaron más, haciendo al baile un simple balseo.

La joven titubeó, no sabía si Eriol aceptaría aquella proximidad. Se detuvo separándose un poco de él.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que hacer esto.- le susurró sin voltearlo a ver, algo sonrojada.

-Pensé que esto era lo que querías.-

Tomoyo alzó el rostro al escuchar la entonación de su voz. Nada de sarcasmo, ni enojo, ni siquiera arrogancia... su voz le sonó tierna e inocente, y su rostro, no mostraba más que la confusión de un niño.

-L-Lo es, es solo que...- y volvió a bajar la mirada sin saber que responder.

~*~

Eriol se sintió un poco confundido ante la repentina timidez de la joven. Estaba bailando con ella ¿no? ¿No era eso exactamente lo que le había pedido? Podría haberse retirado de nuevo al tierno abrazo de la oscuridad, podía haberle dicho que ya quería irse, podía incluso dejarla plantada en medio de la pista y largarse sin decir una sola palabra, y sin embargo...permaneció ahí. El contacto que había tenido con ella mientras los dos se dejaban llevar por la música se había sentido tan reconfortante, que solo deseaba intentarlo de nuevo. Su rostro se suavizo, al ver la confusión de la chica.

-Pensé que esto era lo que querías.- le susurró dulcemente, asombrándose así mismo de su repentino cambio de humor.

Ella alzó la cabeza. –L-Lo es, es solo que...- sus ojos rehuyeron a su persona, y sus manos se retorcieron nerviosamente. Seguramente era el ambiente y la música romántica, ó talvez que había tomado demasiado como para no estar en sus cinco sentidos...¡Quien sabe que era! Pero un solo pensamiento predominaba en su mente en esos momentos: estar con ella.

Le tendió una mano galantemente a la joven, y le susurro con gentileza -¿Bailas conmigo?-

Ella lo miró, y después de ver su mano extendida con algo de confusión en su lindo rostro, le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se acercaron el uno al otro, y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Unió sus manos detrás de su cintura, y ella hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, calentando con su aliento la fría piel del joven. Sus cuerpos se balancearon al bello compás de la música, y los dos se mantuvieron embelesados con el aroma del otro, tratando de olvidar los difíciles momentos de su vida, y solo dejarse llevar por el momento.

-Soy tu guardián ¿Lo sabías?- le susurró Tomoyo al oído después de un rato, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por toda su espina dorsal.

-¿En serio?- le contestó él de la misma manera.

-Si. Conoces la leyenda del mago Clow ¿No es así?-

¡Claro que la conocía! Era de hecho, uno de sus libros favoritos. De ese lugar había sacado su seudónimo la noche del último crimen.

-Podría ser.- le respondió Eriol, tratando de continuar con la conversación. Nada lo reconfortaba más en esos momentos que escuchar su voz susurrándole al oído.

-Fue un mago muy poderoso que vivió hace más de cuatrocientos años. Este traje que traes puesto está hecho a semejanza del suyo.-

-Eso tendría que verlo. Y dime ¿El tenía un guardián?-

-De hecho tenía dos. El guardián del sol y el guardián de la luna.-

-¿Y cual de ellos eres tu?- le dijo él al oído seductoramente.

Ella se alejó un poco, y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

-No lo se. ¿Cuál te gusta más?-

Eriol levantó su vista al cielo por intuición, y ahí, a través del domo de cristal, la hermosa luna le envió un destello amigable y cautivador. Tomoyo siguió su mirada, y también contemplo a la luna embelesadamente.

-Supongo que la luna está bien para mi.- comentó el ojiazul hundiendo su rostro en el fragante cabello de ébano. Fressia. ¿Qué más podía pedir esa noche?

~*~

Ronald Reuel se había retirado temprano esa noche tan importante, para arreglar un asunto de negocios. Así era siempre. Cuando tenía entre manos algo que involucrara dinero, podía olvidar todo lo demás, con tal de solucionar aquello.

Y esa vez era sumamente especial. Un asunto de los Daidouji. Sus juntas más importantes, en los últimos meses, se habían dedicado exclusivamente a la atención de ese cliente; alguien quería muerta a esa familia, quien sabe porque razones, pero la paga, independientemente de todos los peligros que estaban sufriendo sus hombres, eran las de más renumeración en todos los años en el negocio.

Esta vez, la misión encomendada, como ya lo había supuesto, era el asesinato de la última heredera legítima de la familia: Sonomi Daidouji. Trabajo nada sencillo si lo analizaba con exactitud. Esta vez nada de mandar solo a unos cuantos hombres, claro que no, esta vez necesitaba a más de una veintena para traspasar la fortaleza en la que se había convertido esa mansión.

Jamás dejaría fuera a su equipo estrella (aunque había tenido varios problemas en las misiones pasadas) ya que a pesar de todos los contratiempos, siempre habían regresado airosos de su misión. Li, Murosaki, Skrichey, Tsukiyono y talvez Meiling, encabezarían el asalto liderados por Hiragizawa, y esta vez, estarían ayudados por su segundo escuadrón, dirigido por Henri Le Beau. Sabía que los dos cabecillas nunca se habían llevado bien, compitiendo siempre por la supremacía en su trabajo, pero suponía que al menos esa vez, debían de trabajar juntos y olvidar todas sus rivalidades. Eso si querían recibir dinero por su trabajo. 

La misión comenzaría a planearse lo antes posible, y esta vez, no existirían fallos. 

~*~ 

Li Shaoran había mandado a pedir por su auto a la compañía, al no tener la limusina que los había llevado, y carecer de un vehículo con el cual regresar. Había abandonado la fiesta mucho antes que su compañero, que se había quedado disfrutando de la velada con la chica ametista, justo como a él le hubiera gustado quedarse con Sakura. 

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, conduciendo a casa con una irritación remota y una tristeza rehusada que no lo dejaban disfrutar de la linda noche, a pesar de que llevaba a un lado, a una linda chica de vestido de encaje corto. 

-Te noto muy callado hoy.- Sakura había intentado una y otra vez iniciar una conversación, pero Li siempre evadía su mirada, lanzando solo gruñidos o monosílabos como respuesta. Creía que empezaba a parecerse a Eriol. 

-¿Sucede algo?- 

¡Claro que sucedía! Estaba sentado en su auto favorito, a la luz de la luna, con una chica con ropa sexy a su lado ¡Y no había intentado ni un movimiento sobre ella! ¿Y todo porque? ¡Por verla suspirando por un joven que ni siquiera le hacia caso! ¡Estaba en una cita con él! ¿No se había dado cuenta? ¡Con ÉL! 

-Oye, perdona la actitud de Yue.- continuó la chica un poco apenada, mientras Li subía la velocidad. –Siempre a sido un poco rudo con los demás.- 

-No importa.- mintió Li sin voltear a verla. 

Sakura volteó su cabeza hacía la ventanilla y fijó su mirada en un punto iluminado por la luna en la lejanía. –Supongo que esta noche no salió como esperabas.- sinceró la joven con algo de arrepentimiento. 

-¿Cómo?- contestó Li mirándola de reojo, sintiéndose un poco mal por su indiferencia hacia ella. 

-No quise arruinarte la noche.- la mirada de la joven se tornó más brillante de lo normal, y un conocido escozor se presento de improviso en su garganta. 

Li no supo que responder, se apartó del camino en un repentino impulso, y se detuvo en un pequeño claro de la carretera que servía de mirador. Salió del auto con energía, y azotó la puerta detrás de si, dejando a Sakura muy sorprendida y algo dolida. 

Se acercó al barandal de piedra que lo separaba del precipicio, y se recargó en el, suspirando larga y tristemente. Era una noche fría, pero la gabardina que le había prestado Eriol (una de sus tantas, pero no su favorita) y que aún no regresaba, le había ayudado mucho a conservar el calor. Después de terminada su velada, se había despojado de su espada y sombrero, arrumbándolos en algún lugar de la cajuela, donde quedarían olvidados por mucho tiempo. 

A las faldas del barranco donde se encontraba, una larga fila de luces áureas se dejaban ver en la noche, centelleando con fuerza, rompiendo la oscuridad creciente. Un bello paisaje, digno de admiración se postró a sus pies, otorgándole una paz interior inusitada. 

Escuchó unos débiles pasos detrás de él que se acercaban con inseguridad, pero su vista permaneció perdida en los destellos. 

-Perdóname Shaoran.- Li volteó a verla con rapidez después de escuchar el delgado hilo de su voz, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas repentinamente. –Yo no quería que él se apareciera, no quería que todo esto terminara así.- hizo una pequeña pausa, volteando la mirada a donde la había tenido Li hacia unos momentos. –Yo fui a esa fiesta tratando de pasarla bien contigo pero...cuando lo vi, todo se acabó. Yo sé que él no siente nada por mi pero, no puedo evitarlo.- 

Sakura ocultó su rostro entre las sombras cuando una cristalina lágrima rodó por su mejilla. 

Li se quedó sin habla. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta cuando un sollozo reprimido escapó de los labios de la joven, y ya no se pudo contener. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la jaló de una de sus manos, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la envolvió en un cálido abrazo lleno de ternura. 

Sakura se quedó petrificada, con la mirada perdida detrás de él. 

-No llores.- le dijo firmemente, con una mirada cariñosa que nunca antes había puesto. –Me duele mucho verte llorar.- 

Sakura sonrió con tristeza, mirando al cielo. 

-Perdón por no ser la persona que tu esperabas.- 

–Eres mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado.- Li se separó de ella y le brindo una cálida sonrisa, limpiando con sus manos las lagrimas de la joven. –Eres mucho más de lo que cualquiera se merece, no dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos, nunca ¿esta bien?- 

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente con cariño, y un sentimiento desconocido nació en el rostro del joven al mirarla, sin que él se diera cuenta. 

-Toma.- dijo Li ofreciéndole su gabardina. –No quisiera que pescaras un resfriado por mi culpa, tu hermano me mataría.- 

Sakura se rió ante su comentario, colocando la gabardina sobre sus hombros. –Gracias por todo Shaoran.- la chica se dio la vuelta, y caminó hacía el auto. Li la miró por largo rato, y se sonrió. 

_Li no seas estúpido. _Se dijo a si mismo. _Recuerda que un asesino no se puede enamorar... _

~*~ 

La ciudad se veía hermosa esa noche, con millones de destellos resplandecientes, desde uno de los balcones del salón. Después de un rato de baile (que no había resultado tan malo) se habían dispuesto a descansar, dedicándose a observar la ciudad por un rato. 

Eriol por fin se deshizo del antifaz y el sombrero, cuando por sin se vio alejado de tanta multitud. Debía confesar que regresar a la calma de un lugar sin tanto bullicio, le resultaba reconfortante; después de todo se había acostumbrado al delicado silencio de su departamento. 

Tomoyo había imitado su ejemplo, y despojándose también de las espléndidas alas negras de mariposa que había cargado toda la noche, se puso cómoda sobre el barandal del balcón, sin importarle la altura. 

-Te dije que la pasarías bien.- le comentó al ojiazul balanceando los pies juguetonamente, quedando asombrada ante la linda cara que mostraba el inglés cuando se encontraba sin sus anteojos. 

-Supongo que no fue tan malo.- respondió el chico con indiferencia, fijando sus ojos en la ciudad. 

Tomoyo asintió y miró al cielo, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada de que la noche tuviera que terminar. Había estado muy a gusto entre sus brazos como para querer separarse de su lado ¿Y quien en sus cinco sentidos lo hubiera querido? Por lo menos sabía que Kaho mataría por estar en su lugar. Disfrutar de el olor de su colonia, de la calidez de su pecho, de la agradable sensación de su aliento contra el cuello... Después de todo, no todos los días podías descubrir el lado romántico de Eriol. Frío y distante por naturaleza, pocas veces se dejaba llevar por el ambiente como en aquel momento. 

Se sonrió a si misma. ¡Tan poco sabía de él, y ya había caído completamente en sus redes! 

-Eriol.- comenzó, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. –Hace poco tiempo dijiste que podías confiar en mi.- 

-Si.- 

-Entonces.- titubeó - ¿Por qué nunca me has contado nada sobre ti?- 

El joven suspiró. Pensó en muchas respuestas que ya había dado con anterioridad, a muchas otras personas que le habían hecho la misma pregunta, pero no le respondió. ¿Por qué con ella podía llegar a ser tan diferente su forma de ser? 

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le preguntó el ojiazul sin mirarla, haciendo el cuestionamiento con mucha naturalidad. 

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa. ¡Por fin le había dado pauta libre para preguntar sobre su pasado! ¡Por fin podría saber quien era Eriol Hiragizawa de verdad! 

-Déjame ver.- dijo la chica colocando un dedo en su barbilla pensativamente. –¡Ya se! Primero ¿De donde eres?- 

-De Sussex, Inglaterra.- 

-Mmm, Y ¿Hace cuanto que estás en Japón?- 

Eriol se dio la media vuelta, y se recargo en el barandal, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –No sé. Hace unos doce años creo.- 

-¿Doce años?- 

-¿Te parece demasiado?- 

-No. Es sólo que me sorprende que después de doce años de vivir aquí, aun sigas teniendo ese acento ingles.- 

-Supongo que es una costumbre.- contestó con indiferencia. 

-¿Tus padres eran de Inglaterra?- 

-Mi padre si lo era, mi madre era japonesa, pero se fue a vivir allá después de casarse.- 

-¿Y ellos siguen viviendo en Inglaterra?- 

-No literalmente.- 

-¿Literalmente?- 

-Mis padres están muertos.- El ojiazul respondió sin titubear, y para sorpresa de Tomoyo, el rostro de Eriol continuó pasivo e indiferente. 

-L-Lo siento, yo no sabía...- comenzó la ametista tratando de disculparse, algo apenada. 

-No tienes porque. No los conocías, no tienes que sentirlo.- 

-Talvez no los conocía, pero puedo sentir lo que es perder a un ser querido.- respondió Tomoyo sabiamente, recordando la muerte de su padre. Bajó del barandal lentamente, y se dio la vuelta, encarando la ciudad. 

Eriol por fin la miró, y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. La tristeza no era lo que mejor le acomodaba a ese rostro sonriente. Vacilante, se acercó a su lado. 

-Tienes razón. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien más me compadezca.- sinceró el joven. –O a que me comprenda.- 

-¿Eras feliz con ellos?- preguntó la chica sin pensarlo, recordando los momentos que había pasado sola a causa de los negocios de sus padres. 

-Por un tiempo lo fui.- susurró el inglés, perdiendo esta vez la mirada en tiempos remotos, parecía que le causaba algo de melancolía. 

-¿Por un tiempo?- 

El joven asintió, notando la débil nota de confusión que la chica tenía en su voz. La miró fijamente. -¿Te gustan las historias?- le preguntó. 

-Soy toda oídos.- respondió la joven sin entender completamente, pero muy contenta de que le fuera a contar una historia. Su historia. 

El inglés se sentó en el barandal cómodamente, y recargó sus codos sobre las rodillas, mirando pensativamente al suelo por largo rato, tratando de acomodar sus ideas, respiró hondo una vez, y miró a la luna, comenzando a hablar con una voz suave y varonil. 

(Nota: ahí viene un monologo, se que es mucho, pero es importante para conocer la historia.) 

-Hace mucho tiempo, en Inglaterra, vivía un niño con sus padres, en una hermosa casa antigua, al lado de un lago enorme que solía reflejar los rayos de la luna en todo su esplendor cuando la noche era apacible y segura. Todas las tardes, los tres solían salir a dar un paseo por las campiñas, saludando a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado con gran cortesía, ya que su familia gozaba de un enorme prestigio gracias a la fortuna de su padre. Eran respetados y queridos, eran la familia perfecta frente a la sociedad. Pero lo más importante, era que ese niño era feliz. Era el primogénito y el único heredero, y muchas personas presumían de sus cualidades en todas las reuniones a las que eran invitados. Todos alardeaban de su inteligencia, de su astucia, de sus modales impecables ó del asombroso don que tenía para tocar el piano; y lo peor, era de que ese niño se alimentaba el ego con todos los cumplidos que nunca le faltaban. Se volvió engreído y mimado, siempre buscando el refugio en sus padres, con temor a enfrentar los problemas por su cuenta. Pero sus padres lo querían. Aun a pesar de sus berrinches insoportables cada vez que quería un juguete nuevo. –el ojiazul se sonrió por un momento, pero después su gesto se tornó serio. –Todo era perfecto para él, hasta que algo cambió.- 

El joven se movió indeciso en su lugar. No sabía si podía decirle esa parte de su vida a la joven, ó si debía hacerlo. Era la primera que estaba con él sin conocer nada de su persona o su pasado, que había confiado en él aunque fuera un completo extraño. El gesto de su rostro de volvió indescifrable, pero tomo aire de nuevo y prosiguió. 

-El niño escuchó una voz. Una voz que no conocía, pero que repetía su nombre con fuerza y determinación. Él se asustó. No por miedo al exterior, no por miedo a las personas que estaban a su alrededor... sino de si mismo. La voz provenía de lo más profundo de su mente, provenía de su propio ser. Trató de ignorarla por varios meses, hasta que empezaron a unírsele coros guturales, voces agudas, y muchas veces unas que otras que le parecían demoníacas.- Tomoyo se sorprendió. Pero su rostro adquirió una mirada de compasión, cuando el chico la observó.. 

-Sus padres se dieron cuenta de ello, y muy asustados, lo llevaron con muchos doctores que siempre le dieron el mismo diagnostico: principios de esquizofrenia paranoide. El pequeño no comprendía que significaba en ese entonces, pero sabía que estaba mal porque sus padres se veían muy preocupados, y su madre lloraba todas las noches después de una riña con su padre. Cuando todo parecía perdido entre los dos, un amigo les habló de un hospital especializado de mucho prestigio en Japón; y, dejando todo atrás, se trasladaron a la ciudad con una nueva esperanza. Sin embargo, no todo fue como esperaban. Las voces se hicieron más fuertes en su cabeza, y el intentaba apagarlas a golpes. El pequeño se volvió violento, no dejaba que nadie más que sus padres se le acercaran; y dolidos, hicieron lo único que pudieron hacer: lo internaron en un hospital mental.- El ojiazul tembló un poco ante esa palabra, parecía que no le llevaba buenos recuerdos. –Lo encerraron. Quedó atrapado en un cuarto blanco sin ventanas, sin nada que hiciera más llevadera su existencia. No dejaban que nadie lo visitara, no lo dejaban salir porque seguía siendo agresivo con los demás. Hasta que conoció a alguien. Yukito. Un joven de sonrisa amable y cabello plateado que aprendió la forma de acercarse a él y conversar, alejando un poco a todos esos demonios que el niño creía tenía dentro, enseñándole con maestría como controlarlos. Gracias a él, el pequeño pudo salir de nuevo; se podía pasear por los amplios jardines del instituto, observar el mar a lo lejos, escuchar el trineo de los pájaros y la brisa rozándole el rostro; gracias a él, incluso pudo ver a sus padres otra vez. Pero ellos no mostraron el mismo entusiasmo.. Cuando corrió a los brazos de su madre, el chico sintió una frialdad en su toque que nunca había percibido antes, y una mirada de desilusión en su padre. Le dijeron que gracias a él, las personas del pueblo hablaban a sus espaldas, y ya no eran bien recibidos en las reuniones de sociedad. Intuyeron con la mirada que no lo querían más a su lado. Pero él no comprendió. Observó desde una ventana, con ojos tristes, el como se marchaban, dejando una esperanza vana en su corazón de volverlos a ver; debió haber comprendido todo cuando ni siquiera volvieron la mirada..- el asesino hizo una pausa. –El niño esperó. Todas las tardes se la pasaba sentado al lado de la misma ventana, observando el camino incansablemente con un deseo incontenible de verlos acercarse; y se marchaba en las noches a su habitación blanca, con los ánimos decaídos, pero repitiéndose firmemente ese 'Vendrán mañana'. Las hojas doradas empezaron a caer frente a sus ojos, y las tardes se volvieron grises y las noches más largas. Pero el seguía en el mismo sitio esperando. Y fue cuando los árboles se empezaron a llenar de pétalos rosados, y la suave brisa se volvía cálida y acogedora, cuando él supo por fin, que ellos no regresarían. El joven de cabello plateado que lo había atendido una vez, se dio por vencido cuando el niño se volvió frío y despectivo, y se fue. Lo dejó así, como todos los demás. Decidió en ese momento que no volvería a confiar en nadie más, pero tomo la determinación de salir de ese lugar. Mucho tiempo le llevó suprimir las voces que le hablaban en su cabeza cuando estaba despierto, convenciendo a muchos doctores con miles de entrevistas, que su mal se había esfumado. Y sin embargo, seguía latente en las noches, en sus sueños. Las voces se volvían más fuertes cuando él se entregaba al descanso y las pesadillas se hacían insoportables. No podía ponerle fin a sus sueños, pero no podía seguir encerrado en ese lugar, así que tomó la única salida que le quedaba: Dejar de dormir. Le fue muy difícil al principio, pero después, una o dos horas le parecían suficientes para dormir, pero nunca para descansar. Con todo y eso, logró engañar a los doctores, y por fin lo dejaron salir. Después de muchos años de estar ausente, por fin volvió a respirar aire fresco y por fin pudo apreciar de nuevo un amanecer desde las orillas del mar.- 

Eriol suspiró largamente, como recordando esa sensación lejana que tan bien le había caído aquella vez. 

-Pero ¿Y sus padres?- Tomoyo contuvo una nota de ira en la voz. 

-Supuso que seguían en Inglaterra, así que regresó. Pero encontró una casa abandonada, y solo cuidada por un jardinero. Él le explico que sus padres habían muerto hacia varios años en un accidente automovilístico, y que sus cuerpos estaban sepultados en el cementerio del pequeño pueblo. Nunca los visitó. Pero si volvió a su hogar. Recorrió todos los lugares con melancolía y recordó muchos momentos felices de su infancia que pronto desechó de sus memorias. Encontró un testamento en los cajones del despacho que le heredaba toda la fortuna (o lo que quedaba de ella) a él. La tomó aunque supuso que sus padres no lo hubieran querido, que habrían cambiado el nombre del beneficiario si su muerte no hubiera sido tan repentina. Vendió la casa de Inglaterra y se instaló en Japón, esperando iniciar una nueva vida. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil. Conseguir trabajo le resultó imposible en todos los lugares por su antiguo expediente, y las personas que se acercaban a él huían poco después gracias a su indiferencia. No hubiera logrado nada sino hubiera asistido a una partida de póquer a la que fue invitado. En ese lugar el chico conoció a un joven castaño que le ofreció un trabajo interesante con gran renumeración. –Eriol se detuvo en su relato, había estado a punto de hablar de la única cosa que se le había prohibido y que de todos modos nunca hubiera hablado con ella. –Y...bueno.- titubeo. 

Una cálida mano se poso sobre la suya, y la sostuvo con cariño. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de la ametista. –Esta bien.- le aseguró. –No tienes que continuar sino quieres, lo que dijiste fue suficiente para mi.- 

Él la miró. Le había contado todo lo que había sido de su vida, los problemas que había tenido en su casa, lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, los trastornos que aun no lograba controlar su mente; y sin embargo, ella se seguía mostrando amable y sonriente con él. Cualquiera hubiera pensado en mantenerse alejado, hubiera salido asustado por aquel relato tan personal, pero ella se había quedado. Un sentimiento de gratitud como nunca antes lo había sentido nació directamente de su corazón. 

Entrelazó con delicadeza sus dedos entre los suyos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le sonrió. 

-Gracias Tomoyo.- 

~*~ 

-Era él.- 

-Por favor Yue, piensa bien en lo que estás diciendo. Él asesino Inglés no sería tan tonto como para ir a una fiesta en donde está el jefe de la policía ¿no crees?- aseguró Touya Kinomoto, un día después de la fiesta, mientras los dos tomaban un café en la oficina. 

-Sabes bien que le gusta desafiarme.- 

-Entonces no se habría escondido como dices.- 

-Si, y eso no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras atravesado en mi camino.- el ojiazul le lanzó un mirada fría al moreno, que solo sonrió. 

-Bueno, bueno, ya te pedí disculpas, además de que estoy seguro que no era él.- 

El agente Tsukishiro volteó los ojos y miró hacia la ventana. De alguna forma, aquel hombre se le había figurado mucho a ese niño que alguna vez había atendido en un hospital psiquiátrico hacia tantos años. 

¿Por qué había llegado al hospital? Se quedó meditando un rato. Si su memoria no le fallaba (que era muy probable considerando todos los años que habían pasado), sus padres lo habían llevado a ese lugar porque el niño sufría de... esquizofrenia. No era un caso muy grave, pero había empeorado mucho cuando lo habían dejado solo en el hospital, sin siquiera brindarle una visita. Luego sus padres lo habían dejado, y fue cuando el niño no quiso hablar más con él. 

Tantos años desempeñando perfección en su trabajo, lo habían hecho merecedor de un ojo observador, y de técnicas muy eficaces para con sus pacientes. Si de algo podía estar orgulloso, era de decir que sabía leer la mirada a la perfección; sabía descifrar cualquier sentimiento a través de los ojos de la otra persona. Era por eso que recordaba con absoluta perfección los astutos ojos índigos de aquel muchacho. 

Cuando pisó por primera vez el hospital, se pudo dar cuenta de la mirada asustada y temerosa que tenía al ser un niño mimado que nunca se había alejado de sus padres. Después, se convirtió más en una mirada de tolerancia y a veces de gratitud y cariño hacia él, cuando iniciaba sus sesiones; pero después, cuando sus padres lo hubieron abandonado, su mirada tuvo un cambio radical. Ya no mostraba nada de la inocencia y el cariño que antes solía expresar hacía él, sus ojos se veían más maduros y calculadores. Pronto se volvieron fríos, duros e incompasivos, y al final, ya no pudo distinguir nada. En su mirada ya no se notaba ni una añoranza ni deseo de vivir, ya no se mostraba alegría, o tristeza, ni siquiera cansancio. Como si estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de una estatua perfecta y sin sentimientos. 

Por eso se había retirado de esa profesión. Había sentido profundamente el no poder ayudar a uno de los pequeños que lo necesitaban, y había huido. Por eso había decidido especializarse mejor en criminología, capturando ahora a las personas que ya estaban trastornadas, sin tener ya que ayudarlos en una recuperación. Así sentiría que por lo menos no dejaba a su suerte a otra persona de nuevo. 

Él había sido un psiquiatra muy renombrado, y se caracterizaba por ayudar a los infantes en las enfermedades mentales más extremas. Siempre que tenía una entrevista con sus pacientes, acostumbraba a grabar sus conversaciones, para después escucharlas y tener un mejor concepto de la enfermedad. Sin embargo, se había deshecho de todas esas cintas al cambiar de especialización, y no creía que buscando en el sótano, iría a encontrar algo de utilidad, considerando la gran cantidad de niños que atendía. 

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ya que el gobierno estaba sobre su cabeza exigiendo respuestas sobre todos los crímenes cometidos, talvez valdría la pena hacer el intento... 

~*~ 

-¿Te divertiste mucho ayer Eriol?- desde el momento en que había entrado a la compañía un día después de la fiesta, se había ido preparando mentalmente para las burlas de Li. Siempre había hecho lo mismo después de todas las fiestas en las que el tuviera que ir acompañado, y aunque no hubiera tenido nada que ver con la chica en curso, la sátira del castaño no le podía faltar en el menú. 

Era casi como un rito, Shaoran hacía la misma pregunta siempre, y después, Eriol le lanzaba su mirada asesina con un indiferente 'Como sea'. 

Si embargo, en lugar de ello, el inglés se limitó a apartar la vista de la dirección de su compañero y responder –No es tu problema.- 

-Espera, espera, espera.- se apuró Li algo sorprendido. -¡¿Que le has hecho a mi amigo?!- bromeó. 

Eriol volteó los ojos. –Eres tan infantil.- 

El ingles siguió su camino hasta la maquina de café, tomando una dona de fresa y echándosela a la boca. Li solo se le quedó viendo con ojos confundidos. 

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eriol algo exasperado, después de largo rato de contemplación por parte de su amigo. 

-Nada.- se apuró a decir Li.-Es solo que te vez algo... diferente.- 

-Por dios, ya deja de meterte cosas, empieza a afectarte el cerebro.- y continuó con su tardío desayuno. 

Pero Li tenía razón. Quien sabía porque, pero los ojos del inglés se veían un poco... normales. Generalmente cargaba siempre con esa mirada asesina tan característica, y cuando no, sus ojos carecían de sentimiento alguno. Sin embargo, esa tarde se notaban como los de cualquier otra persona; de hecho, Li pudo distinguir algo de irritación, cansancio y talvez un poco de simpatía cuando había entrado al lugar. ¡Que extraño era verlo de esa manera! ¿Qué había experimentado la noche pasada que le había hecho cambiar de actitud tan repentinamente? Era un misterio digno de investigación. Y no sabía porque, pero Li tenía la ligera sospecha de que la chica ametista podía aclararle el enigma. 

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y la joven china conocida como Meiling entró a la habitación, con una actitud despreocupada en el rostro, a pesar de su atractivo atuendo. Le sonrió a Li seductoramente, y el joven castaño, le regreso el gesto de igual manera, sin apartar los ojos de las piernas de la joven. 

-Hola chicos.- saludó alegremente, sin apartar la vista del ambarino. 

-Hola Mei.- le respondió Li, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. La morena se acercó sin vacilación, y se acomodó sobre las piernas del chico. 

-Shaoran, me acabo de enterar que fuiste a una fiesta ayer ¿Por qué no me invitaste?- le preguntó la mujer con una voz chillona, pasando el dedo sobre el pecho del joven. 

-Lo siento linda, tuve que ir con otra persona.- el chico sintió una punzada en la nuca. 

Eriol miró al techo después de darle una buena mordida a su dona. 

_¡JA! ¡Tuve me suena a obligación, el pobre no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sakura! _

-Espero que no te hayas divertido sin mi.- 

-¡Claro que no Mei!- El rostro sonriente de Sakura apareció en su cabeza, haciendo que Li sintiera algo de arrepentimiento al pronunciar esas parlabras- 

_Ja, pobre ilusa. _

-Bueno, la próxima vez asegúrate de invitarme, podríamos divertirnos mucho después de la fiesta... o durante ella si quieres.- le susurró al joven al oído, mordiendole juguetonamente el lóbulo. Li empezaba a sentir calor. 

_Creo que voy a vomitar._

-Este es un lugar público. ¿No podrían ir a otro lugar? Estoy intentando comer.- comentó Eriol sin mirarlos. 

Meiling se rió, apartándose un poco de Li. –Eso me recuerda Eriol, Ronald quiere verte.- 

El joven por fin los volteó a ver. -¿Para que?- 

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Quien sabe, no me quiso decir, debe ser algo acerca de la nueva misión.- 

-Supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar sus cursilerias.- se hecho el último bocado a la boca, tomó su café de la mesa, y sin voltearlos a ver, salió de la habitación. 

-Ahora- dijo Meiling, regresando a ver a Shaoran. –Supongo que tendremos que cerrar la puerta.- 

Y fue ahí que se esfumaron todos los recuerdos de la castaña y la noche pasada. 

~*~ 

Después de terminar su café, y arreglar su gabardina sobre sus hombros, Eriol tocó la puerta de la oficina de su jefe. 

-Adelante.- se escuchó la imponente voz de Ronald. 

El ojiazul entró casualmente, como siempre lo había hecho desde que se había convertido en el asesino de confianza, y se postro frente al escritorio del magnate, aspirando la cargada atmósfera de puro y... ¿tabaco barato? 

-Pensé que no vendrías.- comentó una voz detrás de él, proveniente de las sombras. No se había percatado de su presencia. 

Los ojos de Eriol se volvieron de nuevo fríos y duros, pero no le dirigió la mirada. -¿Que haces aquí?- 

La persona detrás de él se rió con timbre áspero, lanzando una bocanada de humo de la boca. –Vamos Eriol, no tienes porque enfadarte.- contestó con sarcasmo. –El Sr. Reuel me llamó como a ti.- 

El ojiazul lanzó una mirada desafiante a su jefe. 

-Yo lo llamé Eriol, no empieces una discusión ahora. Siéntense por favor.- 

El inglés se mantuvo sereno pero no se movió. En cambio, el hombre que había estado entre las sombras, se acercó muy despreocupadamente y se tumbó en un sillón, aun con el cigarro barato entre los dedos. 

Muy diferentes se veían los dos en ese momento. Uno de ellos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, con ropas desaliñadas, y el cabello despeinado; y el otro con un gesto de desprecio, elegantemente ataviado y de perfil solemne. Los dos frente a frente con la única persona que podía unirlos en un trabajo con menos de tres palabras. 

Porque esos dos hombres no se llevaban nada bien. Sin duda alguna, la capacidad de simpatía de Eriol, no incluía siempre a todos los miembros de una misma familia. Henri Le Beau era un apostador en el póquer, conquistador incurable, y engreído como nadie cuando se trataba de presumir sus logros en la compañía. Era conocido en la empresa por dirigir al segundo equipo mejor pagado de Reuel, con un record de dos misiones sin completar, y un muerto en el campo. 

-Puedo hacer este trabajo yo solo.- sentenció Eriol, refiriéndose a todo su equipo. 

-Necesitas toda la ayuda posible para completar esta misión, son los últimos descendientes de los Daidouji, y la vigilancia será mucho mayor.- 

-Podemos infiltrarnos.- protestó el ingles con calma. 

-No, no podemos.- le interrumpió su jefe. –Ya no tenemos posibilidad de falsificación, la policía a tomado demasiadas precauciones. Tendremos que hacer este trabajo a la antigua.- 

-¿Quiere decir irrumpir en la mansión?- preguntó Henri, lanzando otra bocanada de humo. 

-Si. Intentaremos no ser descubiertos, pero si fallamos (que es lo más probable) nos estaremos enfrentando a la fuerza entera de la policía.- 

Eso no sonaba nada bien. ¡Cuánto poder debía tener esa mujer como para tener a toda la policía en su casa con tan solo un llamado! 

-¿La policía entera? Entonces no creo que solo nuestros equipos sean suficientes.- confesó Henri, y por primera vez, Eriol estuvo de acuerdo. 

-Izumi esta calculando el aproximado de las fuerzas que necesitamos. Ustedes serán los encargados de las operaciones, así que podemos otorgarles a las personas que consideren necesarias.- 

-Yo estoy bien con mi equipo, que Izumi determine a los demás.- dijo Eriol, recapacitando un poco sobre su futura misión. 

-Igual.- concluyó Henri. 

-Muy bien. Entonces iniciaremos los preparativos. La misión debe de estar hecha en una semana al menos, esa es la condición del demandante.- 

-No te preocupes Ronald, estará hecho para entonces.- dijo el castaño con un aire alegre y un brillo en los ojos.- Ahora, a lo que nos concierne ¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?- 

-De unas nueve cifras por el equipo de cada uno.- comentó Ronald encendiendo un nuevo puro, sin darle mucha importancia. 

Los dos chicos se quedaron estupefactos, nunca se había visto tanto dinero involucrado en una misión. 

-Entonces Eriol.- continuó Reuel. -¿Estás dentro o no?- 

El ojiazul suspiró. Podría odiar a más no poder a ese hombre, no soportar su presencia, pero el dinero, era el dinero. 

-Más vale que hagas un buen trabajo, no fallaré por tu culpa.- 

-Perfecto, está decidido. Váyanse a descansar ahora, les llamaré cuando este todo listo.- 

Los dos jóvenes asintieron, y salieron de la habitación sin comentario. 

-Supongo que con diez cifras de por medio, uno puede trabajar con cualquiera ¿no?- bromeó Henri en su carácter habitual. 

-No te pavonees Le Beau, no te queda.- 

-He visto quien se pavonea por todos lados en estos cuatro años Eriol, pero recuerda que la suerte no es duradera.- 

Eriol detuvo su andar, y volteó a ver al castaño con altivez. –De eso debes saber mucho Henri.- 

-No soy yo quien a estado fallando últimamente, supongo que uno pierde su toque con el tiempo ¿eh?- 

-Tú debes saber eso mejor que nadie ¿no es así? Estar tras las rejas resulta algo peculiar ¿no?.- 

La sonrisa burlona desapareció del apuesto rostro del joven de Nueva Orleáns. Eriol se sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que había tocado un punto sensible. Conocía la misión fallida de Henri, y su estancia en la cárcel hacía unos dos años. 

-Me lo dirás cuando estés en una.- 

El ojiazul se acercó a él sonriéndole satíricamente, utilizando esa voz siseante como advertencia –He traído a la policía detrás de mi por más de seis años y nunca he pisado una celda. Debes de admitir que algunas personas son mejores que otras en lo que hacen.- 

Henri lo miró con dureza, pero ya no supo que responder. Los ojos azules del ingles se iluminaron con una expresión de triunfo al momento de darse la vuelta y alejarse del lugar con orgullo. 

-Pisarás una antes de lo que esperas Hiragizawa, te lo prometo.- 

_Continuara... _

Uff... fue más largo de lo que pensé... creo que me lleve demasiado tiempo en explicaciones y cursilerias, pero de todos modos este capítulo me dejó satisfecha. Lastima por los que no, pero no pude resistirme a poner por fin algo de romance. Y no se preocupen, que la misión todavía no empieza.

Ah si! Perdón porque Eriol pareció frío de nuevo al final, pero es trabajo lo que atiende, no se preocupen, que no volverá a su antiguo yo (tan drástico) más sobre su relación con Tomoyo, y algo de S+S con Meiling por ahí...

The Dark: Fuiste la primera en dejarme un review, gracias!! Perdón por tenerte en suspenso, y por asustarte a muerte con lo de Yue (no te mueras Darksita!!!) de todos modos a penas y van a empezar a encontrarse más seguido...y sip, Tomoyo estaba de Ruby Moon (perdón por quitarle el crédito a Nakuru pero gueno) por cierto, cuando le mandes una nueva carta de amenaza a Rowling YO TE APOYO!! (¿cómo se atreve a matar a esa cosa linda?? BUAAA!!!) Have a nice Day!! Y puedes quedarte con Li, pero Eriol es miooo!! 

Jeru: Pobre Li!! En serio que dudo de sus fans a veces, primero todas lo quieren con sakura, y ahora lo quieren casi casi ver muerto...bueno, no es lo que tengo en mente de todas formas. Saudos mandados al conejito! 

Kass. Kasandra: Pues la verdad si prefiero a Eriol...te regalo a Li (ahí peléense por él) espero que sea una sorpresa buena en tu historia...no se, ese tono no me da buena espina... 

Carla: Je, me alegra que te empiece a gustar más el e+t, sabes que la inspiración no me llega mucho con S+S. Por cierto, acabo de encontrar un nuevo fic, y es muy bueno 'All in the game of love' espero que te guste. 

Master, the Gambler: Uy, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Fue algo muy cursi en mi opinión (sip. Lo acepto) pero hay que darle gusto a todos. Ya he pensado en un final (me ayudo eso que dijiste que no puede ser utópico) y he llegado a una conclusión gracias a ti. Ya tengo final!! (a que no te lo imaginas ; ) ) 

Angel-de-Luz: Yue!! Mi vida!! Hay, ya me lo imagino dormidito ahí...No te vayas a aprovechar de él eh?? Recuerda que es de Tiff!! Y lo quisiera con un moño enorme en la cabeza por favor, a domicilio. Gracias por enviarme de nuevo un review, ya sabes que siempre son bien recibidos. Te reservare un baile con Eriol para el final, no te preocupes (pero me lo prestas después un ratito eh? ;) ) 

Sakia...Art: Vas a hacer dibujos de mi fic?? WOW!! Digo, nunca e intentado uno, soy muuy mala (en serio) ya quiero verlos!! Debes prometerme que me los enviaras sale? Por cierto, por ahora estudio el area II en la prepa, pero espero ir para medicina forense o psicología, gracias por ser mi proxima victima( porque yo creo que eso seras u_u)!! 

Kotorimos: Debo decir que tienes mucha razón..los hombres son brutos (sin ofender) y además ardidos cuando no les hacen caso (sin ofender de nuevo) pero bueno. Gracias por el review! 

Furby_chan: pues ese es el punto no?? Algo asi de:'Eriol mata a Tomoyito' y eriol tendrá que decidir si matarla o haber que hace, o entregarse, o que lo maten o algo así. Ojala y tambien te hayan gustado estas escenas de las dos parejitas!! 

Tomoe Himura: Que bueno que seas sincera conmigo! Eso me hará mejorar en los sig capitulos, tratare de hacerlo mejor a la proxima va? Y trate de poner algo de la serie, por eso, se supone que Touya no tiene trabajo fijo (ya vez como cambia de vestuario en la tele) y Sakura piensa que eso hace, y si, el jefe de Eriol salio de la fiesta porque se encontro con alguien que le informo de la misión. ¡Ya va la ultima misión! Sin contar la ultima ultima si sabes a lo que me refiero ;) 

Karla4: no te recomiendo estar pegada todo el día a la compu... te vas a quedar ciega como yo me estoy quedando (pero si es pa leer el fic esta bien, te doy permiso XD) a mi tambien me parecio un buen cambio el carácter de eriol, siempre taaan alegre y lindo...bueno, para alla va, pero no tanto. Gracias por leer, ojala y tambien te guste este cap. 

MarthyCcs:*sigh* a mi tambien me encanta Eriol sin lentes, pero...yo creo que los lentes le dan una característica personal no? Digo, que sería Eriol sin sus inseparables lentes? (ya se que dirás un bombon, yo tambien, pero bueno) 

Lucia3: Pues te dire que las mujeres tenemos un radar especial pa con los chavos que nos gustan, no te has dado cuenta? Y como el fic no es yaoi pues Yue no tiene ese sexto sentido ;) lo hice pensando en eso que me contaron. Tu no encontrarías a semejante cosha a veinte metros de distancia?? Jejeje 

Okinu: n_n Gracias por e cumplido, me esfuerzo mucho para escribir, veras que me e volado algunas clases (shhh) para seguir escribiendo porque aquí no me dejan... y gracias por la presión tamb, creo que ya me pase unos cuantos días de la fecha de entrega...n_n 

Beautiful_night: Pues ya vez que Eriol si tiene un problema...¿y quien no? Yo se que mi pobrecito Yue no tiene la culpa, pero esta traumado!! Yo creo que es miedo a que lo encierren de nuevo en el manicomio (sip definitivamente eso es?) ehhh...por cierto, ¿no has mandado a la CIA verdad? Digo, unos cuantos dias que me pase no pasa nada o si? n_n U 

Listo!! Ahora comentarios finales...haber, para los que no se imaginaron la escena de Eriol bailando, es algo así como con Squall y Rinoa en Final VIII (simplemente divina), por cierto ¿que les parecio el nuevo personaje? si ya son muchos, espero que sea el último que meto, ehhh...perdon por el retraso de tres o cuatro días, lo iba a poner la semana pasada, pero me llevaron al rancho ´por las fiestas y solo me faltaban los reviews, y---¡A si! VIVA MÉXICO!! A uno le entra lo patriota en estas fechas, asi que disculparan...n_n 

Nos vemos!! 

Tiff 

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana. 

_"Seducimos valiéndonos de mentiras y pretendemos ser amados por nosotros mismos." _

**_- Paul Geraldy_**


	17. Los ojos de un Asesino

**Amando al Enemigo **

Por: Tiff 

El escritorio de Yue Tsukishiro estaba repleto de papeles, documentos y cajas con grabaciones, desde su llegada a casa a tempranas horas de la tarde. Llevaba casi la mitad de la noche revisando sus notas, y escuchando cada una de las grabaciones que había ido recopilando en los años que había ejercido en el hospital mental infantil. Buscaba en todo lo que podía, cualquier indicio que pudiera llevarlo un paso más cerca de atrapar al 'Asesino Ingles'. De alguna u otra manera, tenía la certeza de que esa persona había sido uno de sus casos en la antigüedad. 

Recordaba vagamente sus momentos en el hospital, en donde había atendido a un pequeño que sufría esquizofrenia, y que había mostrado gran progreso. Que sin embargo, se había detenido a mitad del tratamiento por una razón que no lograba precisar. Recordaba además, ese distinguido acento ingles, esa capacidad para tocar algunas de las piezas más difíciles en el piano, y también recordaba sus enormes ojos expresivos al principio, y duros y fríos al final. Un cambio radical en su opinión.

Él era la razón por la que había dejado atrás la vida que amaba, había dejado la psicología infantil para dedicarse a los criminales, y aunque esta le había acarreado grandes triunfos, no le acarreaba la misma satisfacción; incluso se había cambiado de nombre, odiaba recordar su vida pasada sin poderla poseer.

Por esa razón se desvelaba esa noche, por ello cansaba sus oídos de escuchar una y otra vez las mismas preguntas, y las interpretaciones que el incluía terminado el trabajo. 

Cincuenta grabaciones y aun sin un resultado, le acarrearon un dolor de cabeza insoportable. A punto de darse por vencido, y con una última grabación para esa noche, escuchó por fin algo que llamó su atención. Una cinta única y sin copias, donde pudo escuchar un timbre de voz aun en desarrollo, pero sin duda, con un acento ingles presente. 

_-¿Dónde están?-_ le preguntaba el joven con gran emoción en la voz, un poco nervioso y tratando de parecer indiferente. 

_-Regresaron a Inglaterra-_ se oyó decir a si mismo, con algo de tristeza. 

_-Pero ellos dijeron que no regresarían a Inglaterra sin que terminara mi tratamiento.- _

Un silencio se sucedió entre los dos, y solo una pesada respiración se dejo oír en la grabación. 

_-No van a volver ¿verdad?-_ preguntó el joven con resignación, pero con temor de escuchar una respuesta que no quería oír. 

-_No lo se Eriol, sinceramente no lo se.- _Yue subió el volumen al escuchar ese nombre, era de las únicas pistas que había obtenido del asesino. 

_-¡Pero ya estoy bien! ¡Tu lo sabes!- _

_-No estas bien todavía Eriol, necesitamos trabajar todavía en algunos aspectos....-_ se interrumpió a si mismo cuando se escuchó el golpe de una silla que caía, suponía que su paciente se había levantado con fiereza. 

_-¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Ellos tienen que regresar por mi! ¡¿Por qué me dejaron?! ¡Estoy bien!- _el chico gritaba con furia y remordimiento, parecía que golpeaba la mesa con rencor. 

_-Continua con el tratamiento y cuando te recuperes...- _

_-Olvídalo. Esto no sirvió de nada porque ellos me dejaron de todos modos. No continuare con esta tontería, saldré de aquí sin la ayuda de nadie.- _El joven Yue de la grabación no dijo nada para detener al chico, un portazo se escucho a poca distancia, y después silencio. 

La cinta había sufrido unos cuantos desperfectos después de eso, borrando las siguientes entrevistas en su totalidad. Nada quedaba, a excepción de un comentario final del propio Yue. 

_-El individuo conocido como Eriol Hiragizawa, de quince años de edad, presentando una esquizofrenia paranoica, se a declarado como caso perdido. Se abandonarán las entrevistas y los tratamientos, y por decreto de sus padres y tutores, estará a disposición del Hospital Mental Azkaban por tiempo indefinido..- _

Eso era todo. No había nada más después de eso, nada de entrevistas, ni comentarios, ni otro sonido.

La búsqueda en sus archivos culmino en ese momento. Como cinta única, sabía que no encontraría otro recordatorio del mismo paciente.

¿Y qué había conseguido? Un nombre, una edad, una enfermedad... y el remordimiento de haber abandonado a uno de los niños que lo había necesitado, creando con ello, a un buscado criminal.

~*~

Shaoran Li se había quedado poco tiempo en la compañía. Sin siquiera recibir las nuevas noticias de Eriol acerca de su nuevo trabajo, se había ido con Meiling a un departamento en el que ella vivía a las afueras de la ciudad.

Había pasado un buen rato con ella, le había hecho olvidar muchas cosas, pero ahora que volvía a la realidad, se sentía un poco frustrado.

¿Por qué no podía dejar atrás ese deseo carnal cada vez que la veía? La había conocido desde la escuela primaria, y habían sido muy buenos amigos. Confidentes, compañeros, secuaces de muchas travesuras. Y sin embargo, de pronto todo se había convertido solamente en una necesidad sexual enfermiza.

¿En que momento se habían convertido en amantes, para dejar de ser amigos?

No quería que eso le pasara con la relación que empezaba a tener con Sakura. No solo le atraía su físico, sino también su inocencia y alegría contagiosa. Quería a Meiling, no lo podía negar. Pero un sentimiento nuevo nacía en su corazón siempre que pensaba en la esmeralda, no era deseo, sabría distinguir eso perfectamente, lo había sentido infinidad de veces...

No se estaría enamorando... ¿o si?

_Eres un asesino Li, no seas tonto... _

El joven se detuvo ante una luz roja del semáforo, y suspiró. Algo llamó su atención a su lado. En el asiento del copiloto de su auto, brilló a la luz del sol del atardecer, un pequeño broche rosado para el cabello. Seguro se le había olvidado a Sakura la noche pasada.

Lo tomó en su mano, y lo contempló por un momento, recordando lo bien que se veía en ella.

Sonrió.

Talvez debería dejar esa relación con Meiling, e intentar empezar una nueva y totalmente diferente, con otra persona, talvez funcionaria de otra manera.

_Soy un asesino pero...ella no tiene porque enterarse... _

~*~

El ojiazul bostezó por onceava vez desde hacía quince minutos. Leía un libro (aquel que no había podido terminar todavía) en la tranquilidad de su sala de estar, sin ningún ruido que lo distrajera.

Suspiró.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de la chica ametista, que su ausencia le causaba aburrimiento. Antes, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener unos minutos de calma, sin ella tratando de hacerle plática o viendo en la televisión las noticias o una de sus películas favoritas, pero ahora, le hacía falta algo de ruido y compañía.

Ella que había llegado como una desconocida una noche cualquiera a su casa, solo por pagarle un favor, se había ido ganado su confianza y amistad. Unas cuantas semanas a su lado y ya podía decir que la conocía de verdad.

Muchas veces, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se le había quedado contemplando en cosas tan cotidianas que él mismo se sorprendía al admirarlas. El simple hecho de observarla cocinando en la mañana tarareando una canción en voz baja; sus ojos llenos de emoción al observar una de sus películas favoritas; la ansiedad con que encendía la televisión para observar el noticiero nocturno; esa sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios siempre que lo sorprendía mirándola... ¡Cuantas veces había creído conocer sus hábitos, y cuantas veces había quedado sorprendido al descubrir una nueva cualidad que no le conocía!

Lo había descubierto la noche anterior. Era una maestra excelente en el baile, y una conquistadora inocente con su sonrisa alegre y figura perfecta. Hasta él mismo se había visto hechizado por sus encantos naturales. Y sin embargo, podía llegar a ser también una amiga comprensiva; en ninguna otra persona había llegado a confiar de esa manera. Ni siquiera a Li le había contado su experiencia.

¡Que mal se había sentido después de haber compartido su memoria! Toda una vida de rechazo le habían ido atribuyendo temores a revelar su historia. Cualquier persona se hubiera alejado de él al escuchar que había tenido (o seguía teniendo) problemas mentales, lo hubieran considerado peligroso y una mala influencia para su persona. Había temido por un momento que Tomoyo le hiciera lo mismo y se alejara de él como todos los demás... Y sin embargo, en lugar de darle la espalda, le había tomado la mano con seguridad, y le había sonreído con dulzura. ¡Que gratitud tan inmensa y que cariño tan puro había sentido por esa mujer en esos momentos!

Miró el reloj de la pared con pereza, y se encontró con que pronto llegaría la caída del sol, y que la ciudad quedaría oscura en su totalidad. Seguro Tomoyo llegaría antes del anochecer, ella misma sabía que no era confiable andar por las calles solitarias a altas horas de la noche, sola, y con un aspecto tan llamativo como el que ella tenía. Así que no le dio mayor importancia, y olvidando todos sus pensamientos, mejor se dedicó a ver la televisión.

A los pocos minutos, escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo y un chiflido que tatareaba una canción. La manija de la puerta pronto giró, y un joven castaño entró al departamento con mucha naturalidad.

-Debo empezar a considerar en cambiar la cerradura, cualquier loco se mete a mi casa.- comentó Eriol con sarcasmo, sin quitar los ojos de la televisión, conociendo perfectamente la identidad del sujeto.

-Podrías, pero entonces entraría por la ventana.-

-Tentador. Talvez te caigas y te fractures algo.-

-¿Quién te alegraría el día entonces?-

Eriol lo volteó a ver con cara de incredulidad, y después de lanzarle una mirada de 'estas loco' regresó a su programa.

-¿En donde esta Tomoyo?- le preguntó el castaño después de regresar de la cocina con un vaso de jugo.

-Creo que fue a ver unas cosas de su trabajo.-

-Está empezando a oscurecer.-

El ingles despegó sus ojos de la televisión al escuchar la preocupación del ambarino, y lo volteó a ver.

-Dijo que llegaría antes de que oscureciera.- se levantó de su asiento, y se paró al lado del joven chino, asomándose los dos por el gran ventanal de la habitación.

-No es seguro que ande por ahí al anochecer.-

Ah, maldito Li. Ahora si había logrado despertar la preocupación en él.

-¿Por qué no llamas a su celular para preguntarle en donde está? Podríamos ir por ella.-

-¿Por qué tanto interés?- le preguntó el ojiazul peligrosamente.

El ambarino se sonrojo. –Ay Eriol, no pienses mal, quería hablar con ella sobre Sakura.-dijo nervioso, poniendo una sonrisa estúpida.

El joven le lanzó otra mirada acusadora, y después se dirigió a la cocina. Tomoyo había dejado, pegada al refrigerador, una nota con su teléfono celular (y un pequeño dibujo de ella con su cámara en una de las esquinas) por si algún día la necesitaba cuando no estaba. Tomó el teléfono con seguridad, y marcó el número.

Un tono. Y otro.

Y luego nada.

Marcó una vez más, esperando que se hubiera equivocado de número, pero tampoco le dio resultado. Colgó con vacilación.

Era algo muy extraño que ella no cargara con su celular o no lo contestara. Varias veces le había llamado para encargarle varias cosas, y siempre acudía al llamado sin más de dos tonos de espera.

-No contesta.- le confesó a Li cuando los dos se encontraron de nuevo en la sala.

-¿Habrá dejado su celular apagado?-

-No lo creo.-

-¿Entonces?-

Eriol se quedó pensativo por largo rato, mirando las calles que se iban oscureciendo lentamente. No quería parecer paranoico, pero Li tenía razón. No era nada seguro que una linda chica estuviera paseando por los callejones de noche, quien sabe con que o con quienes se podría encontrar en su transcurso a casa, ya que como sabía muy bien, ella prefería caminar.

Un raro sentimiento de incomodidad y alerta se apoderó de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la puerta, y tomó su gabardina.

-Iré a buscarla.- le dijo a Li, denotando preocupación en su voz y su mirada. –Quédate aquí, y me llamas si regresa.-

El castaño solo asintió. Solamente en las misiones de la compañía se le veía tan decidido y nunca se había atrevido a desafiarlo en momentos como ese, mejor permanecer vivo.

~*~

-Malditos abogados, se me hizo muy tarde.-

La hermosa chica ametista se puso un abrigo sobre los hombros, y salió apresuradamente del gran edificio, donde se había pasado toda la tarde. Su madre, temerosa de su propia seguridad, y previendo una muerte repentina, había empezado a hacer arreglos para heredar legalmente todas las propiedades, acciones, compañías y dinero almacenado en el banco, a su hija, pero todo en un completo secreto.

Pocas personas de confianza conocían la verdadera identidad de la muchacha, haciendo pensar a todos los demás, que había muerto a los pocos meses de vida. Su madre y su padre habían planeado todo, y la habían mantenido oculta o como incógnita ante los medios de comunicación, en esos momentos sin pensar en su protección, sino en una vida normal en donde no se mezclaran los prejuicios de las rivalidades que ellos tenían o las cuestiones monetarias. Nunca le habían negado su compañía, acompañándolos en los viajes de negocios, siempre y cuando se trasladaran en un avión privado. Por eso nunca le había faltado el amor de sus progenitores, y había crecido como una niña sana y alegre.

No obstante, al morir su padre, se produjo una separación entre madre e hija. Sonomi había aprendido a temerle a la muerte y a desconfiar en los demás. Ya no la llevó a los viajes de negocio con ella nunca, y procuraba no salir a los lugares públicos con la niña a su lado. No podía decir que había sido una mala madre, siempre había comprendido sus causas y sus miedos de perder a su única descendiente, a su corta edad, ya conocía muchos de los riesgos a los que ellos se enfrentaban todos los días, a causa de las compañías rivales o uno que otro ex empleado conocedor.

Ella misma había decidido vivir sola desde los dieciocho años, y su madre había puesto poca resistencia; con ella lejos de la casa y de la compañía, había menos peligro de que la vincularan de alguna manera con la gran empresaria. Y aun así, nunca se había visto exenta de la seguridad que su madre le mandaba a escondidas, pero por lo menos había tenido más libertad y había logrado hacer amigos de verdad, sin la influencia del respaldo económico.

Cierta preocupación había empezado a crecer en su interior ante un posible intento de asesinato en contra de su madre, encendía todas las noches la televisión con algo de ansiedad, esperando con temor encontrar una noticia que le dijera que había quedado huérfana.

Gracias a Yue, conocía ciertos rumores sobre el 'Asesino Ingles'. Sabía que él había sido el autor físico de los asesinatos despiadados en contra de su familia, sabía que podía pertenecer a una organización, sabía que lidereaba a todo un equipo perfectamente sincronizado, sabía incluso que una compañía rival podía estar mandando los ataques... pero desgraciadamente, no conocía el posible nombre del asesino. Yue, su madre, incluso su propio primo, se habían negado tajantemente a revelar el nombre del posible sospechoso de los crímenes, temiendo una futura represalia, un intento de venganza por su propia cuenta, ó incluso una búsqueda infructuosa realizada por sus medios personales.

Odiaba no poder ayudar a los policías, odiaba tener que quedar relegada de asuntos que de verdad le concernían, odiaba a la maldita compañía que les causaba tanto sufrimiento...pero sobre todo, odiaba a ese tal 'Asesino Ingles'. No se podía imaginar a persona más despiadada en el mundo. Matar familias enteras a sangre fría, era un pecado horrible, una total injusticia. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de repartir muerte a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, ateniéndose a una paga sin siquiera considerar los sentimientos humanos? ¿Qué clase de monstruo iría por la vida sin compasión ni arrepentimiento en el alma? Por lo menos una cosa la tenía tranquila. Ese ser demoníaco recibiría su castigo algún día, sabía que todas las cosas malas en la vida se pagaban con el castigo, y aquel asesino, obtendría el peor.

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor distraídamente, y se dio cuenta de repente que las luces de la ciudad ya se habían oscurecido en su totalidad. Había estado caminando sin rumbo por la pasada media hora. Suspiro. Eso le pasaba por estar tan distraída. Al menos le quedaba de consuelo que conocía perfectamente su ubicación, y aunque se había alejado un poco del rumbo de la casa de Eriol, podría retomar el camino en veinte minutos.

Sonrió involuntariamente.

Eriol... nunca había sentido algo de esa magnitud por alguien más. En la secundaria, en la preparatoria, en la universidad... podía decir que se había sentido atraída por muchos chicos en esos tiempos, pero jamás como por ese ojiazul. Había algo en él que lo hacia prácticamente irresistible. Era apuesto como pocos, eso no podía negarlo, pero además tenía ese toque de misterio, ese porte de elegancia, y esa mirada desafiadora. Se había sentido muy feliz la noche pasada cuando él le había contado su historia, confiándole una vida personal que pocos se habrían sentido con el valor de compartir. Se había enterado de cosas que hubieran asustado a muchos, pero ella solo había sentido compasión y simpatía por él; después de todo, era un ser humano, y aunque lo quisiera demostrar ó no, con sentimientos también.

Lo había comprobado al sonreírle de aquella manera. Nunca lo había visto con una expresión tan pura y sincera en el rostro. Le había sonreído, había logrado algo que se había propuesto desde el principio, y eso era una satisfacción entera. Talvez no sería sencillo conquistarlo, pero se había dado cuenta de que tampoco era imposible...

Tomoyo se abrochó el abrigo cuando un aire frío le sopló en el rostro. Alzó la vista del suelo al fin, para encontrarse por delante de ella, a una noche oscura y una calle lúgubre y mal iluminada. Nunca había pasado por ese lugar después de la caída del sol, ya que Eriol le había advertido que era peligroso, pero al ir sumida en sus pensamientos, había tomado el mismo camino de siempre simplemente por inercia. De nada valía tratar de regresar para tomar otro rumbo, ya había recorrido un buen tramo, así que armándose de valor y tratando de pasar desapercibida, siguió con su camino entonando una alegre canción en la mente.

Apresuró el paso cuando logró distinguir la luz de la calle principal. Se le ilumino de nuevo la mirada al saberse solo a unas cuadras de la casa. Se imaginó la cena que prepararía esa noche, y los ingredientes que utilizaría, y luego como Eriol le sonreiría al final en agradecimiento.

Distraída como iba, no se dio cuenta de la sombra que se antepuso en su camino, hasta chocar con ella.

-Lo siento.- susurró la joven algo apenada, esforzando un poco la mirada ante la sombra que cubría la cara del extraño.

-No te preocupes.- le respondió una rasposa voz masculina.

-Con su permiso, buenas noches.- la joven se hizo a un lado para poder pasar, pero el hombre le cubrió de nuevo el camino. La chica se empezó a poner nerviosa. -¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-

-Talvez.- le respondieron con voz burlona. –Mis amigos y yo quisiéramos invitarte a dar un paseo.-

-G-Gracias, pero debo llegar a una cita con mi novio.- mintió Tomoyo, sabiendo perfectamente que no debía de ponerse histérica, pero observando cada movimiento con cautela.

-¡Oh, vamos te divertirás mucho más con nosotros!- el hombre avanzó hacia Tomoyo, y ella retrocedió un paso por instinto. –Supongo que tu novio puede esperar.- las manos de la chica empezaron a temblar, y un sentimiento de peligro le nació desde la boca del estomago.

-No quiero.- dijo ella firmemente, buscando una salida para escapar.

-Veras, a mis amigos no les gusta un no como respuesta.- y cuando Tomoyo volteó a ver a su alrededor otros tres tipos de complexión musculosa, ya le estaban cerrando el camino.

El pánico se apoderó de ella, cuando el tipo de enfrente sacó de entre sus ropas un objeto que brillo a la poca luz de la avenida. Una navaja.

-No te preocupes linda, coopera con nosotros y no te haremos daño.- El hombre se lanzó hacía ella de repente, tratando de agarrarla, pero ella logró esquivar su movimiento haciéndose a un lado; el espacio que dejó el hombre detrás de él, fue suficiente para que Tomoyo intentara escapar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a toda velocidad (considerando los tacones) intentando llegar a la avenida. Sin atreverse a voltear, logró escuchar como los hombres ya se habían recuperado de la impresión y empezaban a correr detrás de ella a una velocidad asombrosa; pudo escuchar la proximidad de sus pasos, momentos antes de sentir un escozor penetrante en uno de sus hombros, y luego sentir como un liquido tibio le empezaba a escurrir por el brazo.

-¡AUXILIO!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, en la esperanza de que alguna persona se detuviera, o saliera de su casa, o por lo menos llamara a la policía, pero no obtuvo respuesta, los ruidos de los autos amortiguaron su voz.

Miró al frente y logró ver de nuevo la luz. Si llegaba a la avenida, seguramente dejarían de perseguirla, era demasiado riesgoso para ellos el que se fuera a ver iluminada su mala acción, además de que existirían decenas de testigos. Un poco más y la alcanzaría...

Pero de nuevo alguien le bloqueó el camino, un quinto sujeto le cerró la única salida segura que le quedaba. Pero no se iba a dejar derrotar así. En un último intento desesperado, corrió hacia uno de los callejones que estaban a su lado... un callejón sin salida. Intentó darse la vuelta y volver a correr, pero los cinco hombres ya se habían plantado frente a ella, con una sonrisa lujuriosa y burlona en el rostro.

Tomoyo se alejó de ellos lo más que pudo, topándose con la pared. Miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, y vio con terror, que no había otra escapatoria posible.

El hombre del cuchillo se le acercó, y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro tirándola al suelo. -¡Estúpida! ¡Dije que no te movieras!-

-No te acerques.- dijo la ametista con voz temblorosa, encogiéndose en un rincón.

Pero el hombre no la escuchó. Se abalanzó sobre ella con el cuchillo en mano, haciendo caso omiso de sus suplicas y resistencia. Con un rápido corte de la navaja, la despojó de su costoso abrigo, arrojándolo a un lado con desprecio. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la joven sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, impotencia, rabia, desprecio, asco, terror... sintió muchas cosas en ese momento que nunca antes había sentido. Le iban a quitar algo muy valioso para ella, y después la iban a dejar en cualquier lado como una muñeca desechable...

~*~

El ingles había recorrido varias calles desde el momento en que había dejado su departamento para ir a buscar a Tomoyo. Li todavía no llamaba, así que ella aun no había regresado. La noche ya había caído, y los lugares por los que él estaba no eran nada acogedores. Le hubieran inspirado temor a cualquier persona normal, pero no a él, esos eran sus dominios.

Talvez Tomoyo había tomado otro camino. Talvez estaría apunto de llegar a casa, y él sólo se estaba volviendo más paranoico. Recorrería ese callejón una vez más, y después regresaría. Desde el lugar en donde estaba, la noche se escuchaba calmada y con los sonidos habituales de la avenida, con unos cuantos susurros de animales nocturnos que se paseaban por sus dominios, parecía que nadie vivía por esos lugares, ya que muchas de las ventanas y puertas de las casas, estaban rotas o tapiadas... nunca le había gustado ese rumbo.

Un sonido extraño y diferente se escuchó de repente. Algo que se acercaba desde la calle paralela. Pisadas. Personas que corrían. El ojiazul volteó a ver el callejón contiguo, distinguiendo a la poca luz, una sombra que corría a gran velocidad, en dirección a la gran avenida. Tan pronto como desapareció un poco más adelante, un conjunto de otras cuatro sombras pasaron también, siguiendo la misma dirección que la primera persona.

El inglés no se movió de su sitio. Debía de ser una pandilla persiguiendo a alguien que les debía dinero, ó alguno de esos pleitos que se daban en esos barrios; eran muy comunes por ahí, así que no tenía caso entrometerse.

Sin embargo, un raro sentimiento lo empezó a molestar desde la boca del estomago. Algo no andaba bien.

Y entonces lo oyó. Un grito suplicante rompió la noche con amargura y estruendo, una voz llena de desesperación, angustia y terror.

Eriol palideció. Y aunque su mente no lo ordeno, sus piernas se empezaron a mover. La había encontrado, su niña estaba en peligro.

Su velocidad fue impresionante en esos momentos. Pronto divisó a las sombras, que se le habían adelantado por mucho, detenerse poco antes de llegar a la avenida y entrar corriendo a un callejón. Uno del que no había posible salida. La tenían acorralada, la tenían en un oscuro lugar, débil e indefensa... estaban muertos si la tocaban.

Pronto llegó a donde estaban, y observó las espaldas de cuatro hombres encarando la pared. Llevó la vista más allá, y la sangre hirvió en sus venas. Un hombre estaba casi sobre Tomoyo, con una navaja en mano y la otra tratando de arrancarle la blusa.

Una furia y rabia indescriptible lo invadieron en el momento. Sintió que la vena de la cien le explotaba y la mandíbula se le quebraba, sus uñas se hundieron en las palmas de su manos con fuerza, y él ni siquiera noto el tibio liquido rojo que empezaba a brotar de sus puños.

-¡Déjenla!- gritó iracundo y con autoridad, mirando a los maleantes con la mirada asesina más letal que jamás había mostrado.

Todos los hombres voltearon a verlo algo sorprendidos, pero luego sus gestos se relajaron en una sonrisa burlona. ¿Qué hacía ese débil muchacho ahí? ¿Se creía que iba a poder con todos aquellos sujetos musculosos él solo?

-¿Por qué no te largas?- le dijo uno de ellos con tono despectivo, mostrando una sonrisa que tenía algunos dientes perdidos.

-No querrás meterte con nosotros muchacho.- le afirmó el de la izquierda mirándolo con altivez.

-Desaparécete antes de que cambiemos de opinión.-

Pero Eriol no se movió. Su gesto permaneció impasible e inmutable, manteniendo la mirada en el hombre que estaba sobre Tomoyo.

-Déjala ir.- le advirtió a aquel, ignorando los comentarios de los otros.

-¡Ah! Así que era con él con quien ibas ¿eh?- le dijo el jefe a la ametista con sarcasmo tomando su barbilla salvajemente y levantándole el rostro. -¿Quieres ver la sangre de tu novio?-

Tomoyo al fin abrió los ojos, reflejando entre sus lagrimas un terror aún mayor. Miró a Eriol entre la oscuridad, y casi no lo reconoció.

~*~

Los cuatro hombres se lanzaron al ojiazul con una fuerza y velocidad anormales, lanzando cada quien un golpe contra él... pero ninguno dio en su objetivo. El ingles tenía una velocidad impresionante y superior. El cuarteto lo miró incrédulo, pero no se desanimaron. Uno de ellos se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero se detuvo a medio camino gracias a un golpe en el estomago que lo dejó sin oxigenación. El otro se le lanzó también, pero con otro movimiento, estaba también en el piso, inconsciente por un golpe detrás del cuello. Al ver que la habilidad del joven no era normal, los dos que quedaban de pie, sacaron sus navajas de los bolsillos, y encararon de nuevo al supuesto novio.

El jefe que observaba la pelea desde su posición, se quedó con la boca abierta y la mirada temerosa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquellos tan inusuales. Tenían un tono escarlata. Una mirada diferente a todas las demás... la mirada de un asesino. Sus manos cayeron a sus costados temblorosas, y de su mente se borraron todos los pensamientos lujuriosos que antes había tenido, dejando caer la navaja que había sostenido con tanta seguridad.

Se levantó para ver como otro de sus compañeros caía al suelo a causa de un solo golpe en la quijada. El único que quedaba se preparó para atacar, pero...

-¡Detente!- la voz del jefe se escuchó detrás de él, y el hombre se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el otro con impaciencia.

-Vámonos.-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Déjalos en paz y vámonos!- el hombre que quedaba se hecho a correr sin entender muy bien, y el jefe lo siguió.

Eriol no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, pero cuando pasó a un lado de él, alcanzo a escuchar un susurro envenenado de venganza. –Te encontraré.- lo sentenció, y eso fue suficiente para que apresurara su paso.

Los dos hombres corrieron lejos de callejón, y cuando ya se encontraban a casi veinte minutos del lugar, por fin se detuvieron.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejaste terminarlo?! ¡Yo podía hacerlo!- le gritó con furia el hombre que había quedado de pie en la pelea.

El otro llevaba su mirada clavada en el piso, aun recordando esos ojos, y esas últimas palabras. –Sus ojos.- susurró con temor.-¿No viste sus ojos?-

-¿Qué tenían de especial?-

-Esos eran los ojos de un asesino. Pero no un asesino vulgar, sino de una persona que a matado miles de veces sin compasión. Tuvimos suerte de que no hubiera llevado su arma con él, o no sólo hubiéramos quedado inconscientes. Debemos largarnos de este lugar y que nunca nos encuentre, ó no viviremos para contarlo.-

~*~

Eriol observó como escapaban, pero no los siguió. Se encargaría de ellos otro día, y esa vez no se iría ninguno sin recibir su castigo. Volvió su mirada hacía el callejón, encontrándose con la mirada de Tomoyo.

La chica no se había movido de su lugar. Permanecía encogida en un rincón, sosteniendo una rasgadura de su blusa, con la misma mirada. Sus expresivos ojos lo veían a él con un gesto de terror, de pavor extremo. Lo miraban a él como habían mirado a los hombres que la habían estado atacando. Lo miraban por primera vez, como la criatura que realmente era: un monstruo.

Intentó acercarse para revisarla, pero ella retrocedió; más lagrimas empezaron a cubrir su rostro...

Y Eriol se sintió como la peor escoria del mundo. Se había atrevido a mirarla con ojos de asesino. Le había mostrado su verdadero yo en un intento de salvarla, y aunque no había sido una acción mala, sus intenciones habían sido las de matar. Si hubiera llevado su arma con él en ese momento, se habría convertido en un asesino en frente de Tomoyo.

-Eriol.- la voz de la chica se escuchaba suplicante. Él sabía que todavía traía esa mirada en el rostro, y no se podía acercar a ella en ese estado. Así que cerró los ojos, y apretó el puño, incrustándolo contra su rostro con gran fuerza. Una delgada línea de sangre cayó por su mejilla, pero su mirada regresó de ese fantasmal escarlata a su hermoso índigo.

Entonces si corrió y se arrodilló a su lado, y ella, viendo de nuevo esa mirada que tanto quería, no pudo hacer más que arrojarse a sus brazos y sollozar en su pecho.

Él también la abrazó con fuerza, y le susurró palabras al oído, tratando de calmarla; sus ojos volviendo a expresar angustia y cariño por ella.

-Perdóname.- le dijo al final, acariciando su cabello con ternura, lanzándole una sonrisa melancólica. Y ella supo que no se disculpaba por haber llegado tarde a salvarla, sino por haberle enseñado esa mirada...

~*~

-¿No puedes hacer otra prueba?- Yue se había retirado temprano a casa para descansar, por lo tanto, Touya Kinomoto se había quedado a cargo de unas cuantas cosas en la jefatura. Después de ordenar los papeles del caso, transcribiendo algunas notas a la computadora, se había dirigido a los laboratorios para recoger la muestra de sangre que se había mandado a analizar.

Esperaba poder encontrar algún nombre cuando llegara, pero no había nada. La sangre que se había encontrado en la escena del crimen, no pertenecía a ninguno de los empleados ó de las víctimas, por lo tanto debía corresponder a alguno de los asesinos. Realizando las pruebas, habían esperado encontrar en sus archivos, a una persona que encajara con el ADN, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles. Ninguno era idéntico a él; para el mundo legal, la persona con ese tipo de información genética, no existía.

-La prueba es correcta, sus archivos son los insuficientes.- le replicó el genetista encargado del caso, con voz irritada.

Touya suspiró. Ahora comprendía porque Yue necesitaba dos ó tres aspirinas al día. Las personas con las que tenía que tratar a veces podían sacar de quicio.

-Esta bien, sólo entrégueme las pruebas.- la persona de bata blanca le entregó un fólder con papeles, y sin siquiera dar las buenas noches, salió de la habitación. –Supongo que tendré que intentarlo por mi cuenta.-

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando Touya por fin había terminado todos los encargos de su trabajo y casa. Por un lado, había tenido que lidiar con ese científico malhumorado, y por el otro, con una cajera incompetente. Sólo dolores de cabeza esa tarde.

Lo único bueno era que el tren subterráneo iba casi vacío, así que no tuvo que aguantar los apretones de la concurrencia. Se sentó en uno de los asientos en los vagones, y sacó un panecillo, echándoselo a la boca.

Por fin un momento de tranquilidad...

-¡Touya!- el moreno se atragantó al escuchar esa voz ¡No podía tener tanta mala suerte! Y sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver en esa dirección, sus temores se confirmaron... Nakuru Akisuki.

La pelirroja lo saludo con la mano de forma infantil, y después de acercarse hasta donde él estaba, se aferró con los brazos a su cuello de manera salvaje.

-Nakuru, no te me pegues.- protestó Touya tratando de alejarse de su lado. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando la veía.

-Vamos Touya, no seas tan malo conmigo, deberías sentirte halagado de gustarle a una chica como yo.- bromeó la joven guiñándole el ojo.

El moreno giró los ojos. –Eres tan infantil.-

-Pues a mis otros novios les agrada.-

-¿Otros novios?- preguntó Touya volteándola a ver discretamente.

-Ay Touya, no te pongas celoso, tu sabes que tu eres mi número uno.- Nakuru le pellizco cariñosamente la mejilla, y el joven se quedó callado.

¡Como lo molestaba esa chica!... y sin embargo, su compañía resultaba reconfortante de alguna manera, por lo menos con sus locuras podía olvidar todos los problemas de su trabajo.

Nakuru se recargó en el hombro del moreno, esperando que de un momento a otro él se alejara de su lado. Sin embargo, eso no pasó. En lugar de ello, el joven pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda, y recargó su cabeza contra la de ella cariñosamente.

-Supongo que no alegare esta vez, estoy muy cansado.- le susurró con ternura, cerrando los ojos y relajando su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no te tomas una siesta? Te avisaré cuando lleguemos.- el chico asintió, cerró los ojos, y pronto se quedó dormido.

Nakuru sonrió. Talvez ese joven no fuera tan malo como esposo. Y la chica levantó su mano izquierda, y un leve destello la saludó desde su dedo anular...

~*~

-Maldito Eriol.- una pelirroja se asomó a la puerta por octava ocasión en casi dos horas. Hacía ese mismo tiempo que había visto salir de su apartamento, a ese joven al que tanto deseaba. Eriol Hiragizawa. Lo había conocido como a un joven de apenas unos diecinueve años, cuando había llegado a vivir en el mismo edificio que ella. Era una persona fría y cortante con muchas personas, pero nunca lo había sido con ella, siempre se había mostrado amable y servicial.

Al poco tiempo, él le había confesado sus sentimientos; y ella lo había rechazado de una manera cruel y despiadada, perdiendo con ello, incluso su amistad. Se arrepintió poco tiempo después.

El joven ojiazul pronto se convirtió en el hombre más atractivo que hubiera conocido. Ese distinguido acento inglés resultaba muy atrayente para muchas mujeres que lo habían llegado a escuchar, y que habían quedado prendadas de repente ante su encanto varonil.

Ella se burlaba de ellas a sus espaldas, presumiéndose a si misma que ese hombre estaba enamorado de ella, y que en cualquier momento podría volverlo a tener entre sus manos con solo un chasquido de dedos.

Estaba tan segura, que había ido hasta su casa según ella para darle una 'segunda oportunidad', recibiendo del joven, solamente una risa burlona, un 'lárgate y olvídalo' y un portazo en la cara y el orgullo. Desde entonces, se había propuesto a conquistarlo de nuevo. Llevaba más de cinco años intentándolo, y no había logrado ni un solo avance con él. Cinco años de esfuerzos infructuosos, coqueteos solitarios, y una que otra insinuación atrevida, rechazada con una mirada despectiva. Tanto tiempo en esa tarea, y de repente llegaba otra mujer a apoderarse de su territorio.

Esa tal Tomoyo no era bienvenida en su circulo de amigos, pero era muy bien recibida en su lista negra. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, una mujer ardiente y atractiva, hubiera sido superada por una simple niña insípida? Eriol debía estarse quedando más ciego como para no notar la diferencia entre las dos.

Se asomó de nuevo hacía el pasillo, ideando el plan malévolo de invitar a pasar al joven ingles, y ensañarle sus encantos por completo, haber si así lograba conquistarlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador, pero se volvieron sombríos y llenos de furia, cuando vislumbraron a Eriol, pero con la chica ametista en su espalda. Ella descansaba placidamente la cabeza sobre su hombro, y además ¡traía la gabardina favorita de Eriol puesta!

Sintió ganas inmensas de ir a estrangularla en esos momentos, pero no sería un comportamiento adecuado de una dama, aunque las palabras que susurraba por lo bajo, tampoco lo eran.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y corrió hacia el elevador, llegando justo antes de que las puertas se volvieran a cerrar.

Eriol la miro con gesto de fastidio.

-¿Qué haces con esa así?- le preguntó ella muy enfadada, casi gritándole, en un tono muy autoritario.

-Y eso ¿que te importa?- le respondió Eriol de muy mal humor, enojado por la expresión con la que se había referido a ella.

-¿Qué que me importa? ¡Es una arrimada Eriol! ¡No tiene derecho de estar en tu casa!-

-No empieces Mizuki.- advirtió el ingles cansinamente, tratando de conservar su temperamento.

-¡Soy mil veces mejor que ella! ¡¿Cómo puedes preferir a esta zorra en lugar de a mi?!-

-¡Ya me hartaste!- gritó el ojiazul con expresión iracunda. –¡Esta mujer es mil veces mejor que tu en cada pequeño aspecto de su persona! ¡No te atrevas a llamarla de nuevo de una manera tan despectiva, porque primero deberías evaluarte a ti misma! ¿No te das cuenta en lo que te has convertido? –

Kaho se quedó callada ante la acusación, por primera vez no supo que responder.

-No se como pude estar enamorado de ti una vez. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que en verdad eres. Tomoyo nunca va a ser como tu, y si la prefiero a ella, es algo que no te incumbe.-

-No puedes llegar a amarla.- aseguró Kaho con algo de angustia.

-¿Y si es así Misuki? ¿Qué podrías hacer tu? Para mi ya no eres nadie, y si la amo, es algo que no vas a poder cambiar nunca.- el ingles presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas, y Kaho por fin se retiró del camino con la mirada baja. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente, pero Eriol no se inmutó.

Y se quedó sola en el piso con el orgullo hecho pedazos, sollozando y reconociendo, que una niña, le había ganado.

~*~

Eran casi las once de la noche y aún no había llegado ni uno de los dos. Ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol. Adiós a la deliciosa comida que había estado saboreándose para esa noche. Shaoran le cambió una vez más al canal de televisión, y se encontró con el noticiero nocturno.

Un mal clima en Londres; un asalto a un banco en Kioto; una nueva estafa con unas mascaras Incas en América... y una nota al final del caso de los Daidouji. Le subió al volumen, y escuchó como una mujer reportaba las pistas más nuevas en los casos.

Como nos han reportado esta misma tarde desde los laboratorios especializados 'Arlington' en el centro de la ciudad, se han realizado los exámenes de ADN a las pruebas de sangre halladas en la escena del crimen del gran empresario Kotaro Daidouji, sin que estas aportaciones hallan otorgado algún dato relevante sobre la posible identidad de alguno de sus asesinos, Yue Tsukishiro nos a otorgado algunos comentarios vía telefónica en donde afirma... 

Li desvió su atención un momento, y suspiró aliviado. Si Eriol se hubiera encontrado en ese lugar, y hubiera escuchado esa noticia, ya le estaría diciendo lo descuidado que era en las misiones, otra reprimenda era lo último que le faltaba. Suerte que Izumi había sido avisado tiempo antes de que las pruebas pudieran ser realizadas, ó talvez hubieran encontrado algún archivo en algún hospital, o en los registros de nacimiento ó algo así, después de todo, había sido una persona normal antes de convertirse en asesino. Seguro eso le iba a costar unos cuantos meritos con su jefe, pero mientras su líder de equipo lo apoyara, no tenía que preocuparse ni de que le bajaran el sueldo.

Escuchó un ruido en el pasillo, y sonrió. Por fin había llegado uno de los dos. Se paró rápidamente de su sitio y corrió a abrir la puerta. Lo que vio hizo que la sonrisa se le esfumara del rostro.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó en voz alarmada, viendo el estado deplorable de la chica.

-La atacaron.- respondió Eriol sin mucho entusiasmo, abriéndose paso hasta su habitación.

-¿Sabes quien lo hizo?- dijo Li apretando los puños.

-Si.- asintió el ojiazul.

-¿Quieres que me encargue de ellos? Podría encontrarlos esta misma noche.- ofreció Li, sabiendo la rabia profunda que sentiría si algo así le pasara a una persona querida para él.

-No, me encargaré de ellos personalmente.-

Tomoyo se había quedado dormida en la espalda del joven, así que Li lo ayudó a recostarla en la cama.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

El inglés negó con la cabeza. –Gracias por haber esperado aquí Li, creo que puedo encargarme de ella desde ahora.-

-Esta bien, pero no olvides llamarme si necesitan algo ¿ok? Lo que sea.-

-Si, gracias otra vez amigo.- el ingles le sonrió con gratitud y melancolía, dejando a Li muy sorprendido. Hubiera deseado que fuera esa otra ocasión menos complicada, así podría hacerle burla sobre su nueva actitud... bueno, en otro momento sería.

Salió de la habitación, justo en el momento en que la chica empezaba a abrir los ojos, y se fue de la casa, pensando en regresar otro día de nuevo, para comentar con la ametista, acerca de Sakura.

~*~

Tomoyo se había quedado dormida en la reconfortante espalda de Eriol, cuando iban camino a su casa. Se sentía muy cansada y con frío al principio, pero cuando se encontró frente al calor de Eriol, todo lo que había pasado esa noche no pareció más que un lejano recuerdo.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se encontró en la habitación del ojiazul, recostada en su cama.

Al verlo frente a ella, se sentó de golpe.

Él sonrió.

-No voy a morderte.-

-N-No ya lo se, es solo que...- le joven se sonrojó al verlo de nuevo ¡Siempre se veía tan bien cuando no llevaba esa gabardina encima! (y cuando la llevaba también)

Eriol la tomo del rostro con dulzura, y Tomoyo sintió un brinco en el corazón. El joven se le quedó viendo fijamente a su mejilla izquierda, y fue cuando recordó que la habían golpeado en ese lugar, se debía de ver fatal. Trato de voltearse para un lado.

-¿Te lastime?- preguntó el ingles algo preocupado.

-No pero...debe verse horrible.- dijo apenada, pensando que Eriol sentiría desagrado por su aspecto ya no tan lindo.

-Eso se puede arreglar.- se levantó y se dirigió al baño, empezando a revolver en uno de los estantes.

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor; nunca había entrado a su habitación cuando hubiera luz en ella. Ahora sí podía apreciar cada detalle en su decoración. Desde el principio admitió que Eriol tenía un gusto excelente en el arreglo de su casa, y su cuarto no era la excepción. Muebles de roble fino, delgadas cortinas carmesí, y una variada selección de objetos personales y libros, se acomodaban en cada rincón con armonía. Parecía que él había hecho limpieza recientemente, ya que ella no podía entrar a ese lugar con tanta libertad.

-Eres un chico muy ordenado Eriol.- comentó la joven en voz alta, tratando de llamar su atención.

-No te creas.- respondió aún buscando su botiquín. –Esto estaba hecho un completo desorden, pero la casa se veía tan bien toda arreglada, que pensé que también debía ir con el decorado.- Por fin encontró el pequeño maletín en uno de los anaqueles. Se levantó, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo, sentándose en la cama frente a ella. Lo abrió, saco unas cuantas botellas y algodones, y los empezó a revisar con interés.

-Esto ayudará a que no se inflame, y esto para que la herida no infecte.-

-Parece que conoces mucho de estas cosas.-

-Mi trabajo necesita esto de vez en cuando.- sinceró el joven.

-Si, eso de perseguir criminales debe ser muy peligroso.-

Eriol se le quedo viendo con extrañeza. -¿Perseguir criminales?-

-Si, Shaoran me dijo que eras detective.-

-Ah, Shaoran te dijo ¿eh?-

_Ah maldito Li, estás muerto. _

Untó con delicadeza uno de los algodones con un poco de sustancia de un frasco, y empezó a limpiar la herida que Tomoyo tenía debajo del ojo con mucho cuidado. Ella no hizo ningún gesto de dolor.

-Con eso sanará más rápido.- afirmó el ojiazul con una mirada de satisfacción. Tomoyo observó como empezaba a guardar todo con el más sumo cuidado, mientras se empezaba a quitar la gabardina de Eriol para regresársela, al mover el brazo, un agudo dolor la molesto en el hombro.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Tomoyo no respondió, solo se quitó la gabardina y miro sobre su hombro. La camisa estaba rota y cubierta de sangre en ese lugar, y se empezaba a escurrir por su espalda. –No me di cuenta de esto.- confesó al observar la mirada que el ojiazul lanzaba, de nuevo enojo en sus ojos. –Pero no es de mucha importancia.- le aseguró al joven.

-No podemos dejarlo así.- interrumpió el chico tratando de calmar su enojo.

_Paciencia Eriol, pronto cobrarás tu venganza. _

-No es tan grave como parece.-

-Quítate la camisa.-

Tomoyo sonrió pícaramente. -¿Estas tratando de seducirme Eriol?- preguntó en broma.

El ojiazul, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó. –Bah, cállate.- y Tomoyo lanzó una risa. Pero se detuvo pronto, sintiendo ese escozor en el hombro. Eso le pasaba por burlarse del ingles.

-¿Ya ves lo que te pasa por burlarte de mi?-

Se rió débilmente otra vez. –No lo vuelvo a hacer, podrías echarme una maldición encima.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno ya, pero no intentes nada sospechoso ¿entendido?-

-¿Quién me crees?-

Tomoyo le dio la espalda con timidez, y acomodó su sostén para que no se viera. Se desabrochó los primeros botones, y dejó caer la camisa hacía atrás, dejando desnudos sus hombros y parte de su espalda.

El ojiazul tragó saliva e intentó concentrarse sólo en la fea herida que tenía en su hombro... ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¡Era un hombre por amor de dios!

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra mientras Eriol limpiaba la herida con precaución, fijando su atención en su tarea. Colocó una venda limpia sobre su hombro, y la ajusto con su ayuda. Muy pronto, había terminado, y la joven volvió a poner la prenda en su sitio.

_No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor... _

-Supongo que puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, yo dormiré afuera hoy.-

-Oh no Eriol, no quiero que te molestes...-

-No importa, de todas formas sabes que casi no duermo, para mi no hace ninguna diferencia.- y antes de que pudiera protestar de nuevo, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Y se sonrió de nuevo. Y por fin notó lo bien que se sentía el tener esa expresión en el rostro.

Como todos sabían, su filosofía era nunca sonreír. No le veía ningún sentido hacer ese gesto sin tener nada por lo cual estar feliz... pero ahora, podía decir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía bien al lado de otra persona. Por primera vez desde que sus padres lo habían abandonado, había sentido la felicidad a su lado.

~*~

Henri Lebeau observó incrédulo, el lujoso auto aparcado en el lugar del ojiazul. Ese era su favorito ya que lo tenía en casa, pero muchos otros también de su propiedad, se quedaban en la compañía hasta que él los necesitara. Se notaba que era el favorito del jefe. Autos cada año, bonos especiales en cada misión, y sobre todo, los trabajos más jugosos en cuanto a renumeraciones monetarias.

¡Nunca le hubieran dado un lujo así a él! A pesar de ser uno de los mejores de la compañía, siempre había estado el detalle de ser el 'segundo mejor'. Eriol siempre se había llevado todo lo bueno. El favoritismo, los autos, los trabajos, los bonos, las mujeres... no había mujer que él hubiera deseado, y que el ojiazul no consiguiera primero. Era como un imán para las mujeres.

Por eso le tenía cierto rencor. O envidia. Por eso se la pasaba echándole tierra a su trabajo, aunque la mayoría de las veces no era escuchado por las personas, ya que tenía fama de hablador, pero sin palabra. Además de que el inglés era mucho más respetado por los trabajadores que él.

Sin embargo, esta misión resultaría diferente. Haría un trabajo excelente, eficaz y rápido, y se llevaría el respeto de sus compañeros y su jefe, sin mencionar ese bono de dinero. Por lo menos así le bajaría el ego a su contrincante, enseñándole de una vez por todas, quien era el mejor.

Subió por el ascensor despreocupadamente, hasta que por fin llego al piso que le habían indicado. Tocó la puerta con aplomo, y espero a que alguien contestara.

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos firmes que se acercaban, y luego se abrió la puerta lentamente.

Eriol apareció detrás de ella, lanzando una mirada de desagrado al poner sus ojos en él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó descortésmente, fijando una mirada cortante en su persona.

-Vamos Hiragizawa ¿Tu madre no te enseñó modales? Deberías de invitarme a pasar.-

-Lárgate.- iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Henri se lo impidió con una mano.

-No estoy aquí por gusto, créeme.- le confesó el castaño, poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica. –El jefe me pidió que viniera a verte.-

Eriol lo miro con sus ojos índigos penetrantes, y después se quitó de la puerta. –Más te vale que sea rápido- advirtió.

Le Beau sonrió al pasar a su lado, dirigiéndose sin ser invitado a la sala de estar, sentándose cómodamente en uno de los amplios sillones.

-Dilo rápido y después lárgate.-

-Tienes una bonita casa.- contemplo el castaño sin tomarle mucha importancia. –Supongo que ser el lamebotas del jefe tiene sus recompensas ¿no?- 

El ojiazul solo lo miró. Y con un rápido movimiento desenfundo la pistola miniatura que traía puesta en la cintura, apuntándola contra él amenazadoramente –No te tengo mucha paciencia, habla o vete.-

-Pues ya que lo pides de una manera tan sutil.- replicó en tono mordaz, alzando las manos. –Reuel nos quiere mañana en la noche listos para la siguiente misión.-

-¿Ya encontró la manera de infiltrarse?- preguntó Eriol sin bajar su arma.

-Eso supongo. Pero me a dicho que el golpe no será a la hora que estamos acostumbrados, quiere que se realice a una hora temprana. A las 8:00 de la noche aproximadamente.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Creo que hay menos seguridad a esas horas ó algo así, supongo que cree que será más fácil que entremos si nadie se espera un golpe a esa hora ¿no?-

-¿Cuáles son las indicaciones?-

-Tú y tu equipo se encargan de Sonomi Daidouji y yo y el mío nos ocupamos del muchacho. La misión debe estar completa en menos de quince minutos, o sería más probable que se dieran cuenta. Nos estarán esperando a tres cuadras de la mansión, y como sabes, sino llegas, te quedas.- el castaño sonrió con malicia. Lógicamente se había enterado del incidente que había ocurrido con la primera familia.

-¿Es todo?-

-Creo que si. Si quieres los detalles topográficos y bibliográficos, supongo que podrás verlo con Murosaki.-

Un ruido se escuchó desde la habitación. Eriol guardo su arma rápidamente entre sus ropas, justo en el momento en que la chica ametista salía del cuarto. Se tallaba los ojos y se le veía algo somnolienta. Llevaba el cabello recogido y una larga camisa que le cubría parte de los muslos, dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto. Recorriendo el pasillo, sin voltear a ver a su lado y bostezando, se dirigió con andar gracioso a la cocina, desapareciendo en la puerta.

Henri volteó a verla interesado y dejo su vista clavada en ella, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, hasta que desapareció en la otra habitación.

Sonrió con lujuria, y volteó a ver al ojiazul –Debo admitir que tienes muy buen gusto con las mujeres, de ser tú, estaría con ella en la cama.-

Una mirada asesina lo atravesó de lado a lado, notando el creciente escalofrío en su espalda cuando un frío cañón se recargó en su frente.

-¿Has visto alguna vez como vuelan los sesos a esta distancia?- preguntó el ojiazul con sorna, mirando los ojos asustados del muchacho.

-No te atreverías.- confirmó Le Beau tratando de mantener la pasividad en su rostro.

-¿Tu crees?.- apretó más la pistola contra su cabeza. –No creo que ella escuche mi disparo (tiene silenciador) te sacaría de aquí arrastrando y luego te iría a tirar a cualquier canal de aguas negras que se cruzara en mi camino. ¿Te parece un final digno? A mi me agrada.-

-Reuel te encontraría.-

-Pero nadie me quitaría el placer de haber acabado con tu miserable existencia ¿o si?-

El castaño se quedó callado. Ese joven en verdad era un asesino despiadado, no le importaba matar a una persona en su propia casa, estando una mujer (que seguro no sabía nada de su profesión) con él, y de verdad que el final que le había propuesto, no había resultado nada agradable.

Retiró la cabeza del cañón de la pistola, y se levantó temblando, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La abrió, pero antes de irse, volteó a ver a Eriol, con una mirada peligrosa -Esto no se va a quedar así Hiragizawa, cuando menos te lo esperes, tendrás los pies en la cárcel, y yo me burlaré de ti mientras me acuesto con esa mujer.-

_Sobre mi cadáver... _

Continuara...

Bueno bueno, otro capitulo listo y uno más cerca para el final. La verdad es que no se cuantos capitulos vayan a ser, pero espero que no me tarde tanto en subirlos...esto esta cada vez más largo, pero ahora quice poner algo de algunos personajes que tenía olvidados, además de la aparición más fuerte de Henri. Algo tendra que ver y sera muy importante.

The Dark: Jajaja tus amenazas ya no me asustan!! Me he contratado el servicio especial de Kreuz!! Aya, Ken, Omi y Yohji me protegerán!! Ahora si, puedo publicar si quiero en un año!! Además de que mi lindo Eriol me apoya ˆ_ˆ... Ni tu ni la CIA podrán obligarme a continuar BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA... por cierto, vete despidiendo de Shaoran o de Eriol...jejeje

Alina Drakul: Gracias por decirme eso T_T la verdad era que no sabía si seguir con estas explicaciones taaan largas...ve nada más como quedo este capitulo, pero me siento feliz de que a algunos les guste la longitud. Y no se nada de la de Big Wizard, pero si Padme no pone un cap. Nuevo, entonces si le mando a un asesino...y ya tengo mi corporación jajaja...

Sayo: Me gustaría mucho dejarlos felices a todos pero...bueno, no te contare el final. Yo se que las personas necesitan siempre una segunda oportunidad, pero no siempre se les puede dar la oportunidad de ello. De todos modos, tengo pensado algo que no te decepcionara. Gracias por la opinión!!

Terra_c: Al menos tu tuviste puente agradable u_u imaginate estar en un rancho incivilizado, con un calor de 40° con lluvia inesperada y una bola de escuincles latosos corriendo a tu alrededor...u_u el infierno total. Aunque bueno n_n ya que estamos felices y contentos...ERIOL ES MIO!! Por lo menos en esta historia, así que te aguantas!! Y Yue tamb. Es mio, así que no toques, que se arrugan. Final es mi juego favorito, pero te recomiendo tamb. (si te gustan los buenos RPG) a Legend of Dragoon, simplemente sublime (PS)

Jeru: ¬_¬ Decídete niña.. primero chuleas a Shaoran, luego a Yue, y al final a Touya...deja algo para las demas!! No espera, no dijiste a Eriol...n_n entonces si quédate con los demás (pero me prestas a Yue por ratitos n_n) 

Lucia 3: Pueees de hecho todo ese chorote que leiste arriba (lo de Tomoyo viéndolo de asesino) va a tener una contribución importante en el sig capitulo. No te puedo decir en que momento, pero algun día será. Mi lindo Shaoran (si, ahora es de mi propiedad tamb Tiffany's Inc.) esta decidiéndose a dejar sus aventurillas, pero ¿lo lograra? No se...

Furby_chan: Ojala y te la hallas pasado bien en las fiestas, ora si que no tome nada y estuve sobria, pero no por eso se disfruta menos la noche. Perdon por no poner tanto Shaoran, pero ya le llegara su turno...

Wechapa: No mucho S+S en la historia, pero bueno, de todos modos espero que te halla gustado. Y gracias por el apoyo a mis cursilerias T_T ...porque quiéranlo o no, de ahora en adelante, tendrán más BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA

Luly: Hello!! No te desesperes que ya llegue!! (¬_¬) Que bueno que te guste la historia, el proximo cap, sera la misión, y como sabes, ya es una de las últimas...de hecho, me siento emocionada, me pondre a escribir ahora mismo!! Veras la continuación pronto!

Tais: T_T esa soy yo!! Tengo una doble en algun lado!! (¬_¬) n_n na no es cierto. Te contare como se me ocurrio...era una noche lluviosa y me encontraba acostada en mi cama y...na, estaba en el carro de Barney comiendo bolsitas de mostaza, y de repente pum! Me acorde de Kreuz Weibs (no se si conozcas la serie) y dije, Eriol + gabardina de Aya+ asesino = °¬° que otra excusa necesitaba??

Carla: ¿Ya viste cual es la sig, misión? Creo que eso responderá a tu pregunta de lo de Sonomi--- además recuerda que cuando uno se enamora, se vuelve ciego (mudo y sordo y un poco taradito) así que tu me diras... gracias por leer mis otras historias, pero no creo actualizar muy pronto en aquella que dices (es de Rurounin Kenshin muy recomendado! Pasa en Cartoon Network los sabados desde las 11:00 o 12:00 pm) quisiera terminar esta primero.

Padme Gilraen: ¬_¬ A ti te quería encontrar ¡¿CUÁNDO ACTUALIZARAS BIG WIZARD?! }y no te hagas la inocente que a estado abandonado un buen rato eh?? Yo me tarde...pero tu aun más! Continualo pronto si?? *-*

Angel-de-Luz: Hello amiga!! ¬_¬ ¿cómo que muerte al agente Tsukishiro?? Ahora por eso, Eriol sufrira aun más BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... hay no espera (Eriol ve a Tiff con mirada asesina) ¿Qué? Ella se lo buco ¡amenazó a mi Yue!... en lo que si estoy de acuerdo contigo, es en MUERTE A LOS PADRES DE ERIOL!! Son unos malditos, insensibles, despreciables hijos de la... ¿cómo se traven? T_T pero hay que verle el lado positivo.. Le dejaron toda la herencia a Eriol ˆOˆ jojojo. (Tiff se esconde de Eriol y escribe sin hacer ruido) preparate, que para Eriol aun no pasa lo peor BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (¬_¬) ¿qué?

Tomoe Himura: o_o pues si que tienes razón de odiar a Shaoran...y si te apoyo!! Malditos hombres... pero es que son taaan lindos...¿Quién se puede resistir a ellos?... ¿Y como vez que Henri conoció a Tomoyo? ¿Crees que tendra algo que ver con la historia? ~_~ no lo dire, no lo dire...

Lady Moonlight3: No me tientes!! No quisiera tener que matar a Kaho (risa sarcastica) debe de haber algunos fans de ella por ahi (risa aun más sarcastica.). Yue no se va a encargar de Shaoran, el es exclusivo para Eriol, pero hay cierto moreno que se interesa en sacarle todo lo malo que pueda para alejarlo de su hermanita... Kero en tutu rosa?? JAJAJAJA tienes que convidarme un poco de eso que fumas...

Shinta Girl: ˆ/ˆ jeje, gracias por tus alagos, me has subido la autoestima. Gracias por leer!

Sakia: u_u bueno, no te preocupes, lo bueno es que tengio mucha paciencia, en estas cosas...seguire esperando tus dibujos...claro que quisiera leer tu fic! Me encantaría leer algo por fin de lite mexicana, orgullosamente. Yo voy en la salle del pedregal, y ahora quiero estudiar psiquiatria!!

Beautiful-night: jajaja, como le dije a Dark...ya tengo quien me proteja!! Asi que... =P no pueden hacerme nada!! Jajaja.. aunque ahora n_n U subi un cap, antes...no habra un poquito de compasión?? Que te parece lo que dijo Li eh?? Le damos una nueva oportunidad??

Nishi: Hay, mi objetivo de mi vida esta completo!! Si hay una cosa que me guste más que escribir, es hacer que otras personas se enamoren de las cosas que yo...no sabes que vbien me siento al recibir tu comentario...

Sailor Pallas: jejeje un beso?? Pues un beso tendrás!! Descubriste el propósito de la próxima misión!! Un beso!! O talves dos...dos asesinos...pueees...

Shaoran 17: T_T me e hechado a la Nasa, la Cia, el FBI, y la armada solo por escribir un fic!! No lo vuelvo a hacer en serio...a pesar de tus amenazas de muerte ¬_¬...gracias por dejar review n_n

Monserrat: Hola!! Continuación a la orden!! Gracias por tu review, y espero que hayas disfrutado el cap!!

LISTO!!!! Cuanto escribi!! Son más de 8,000 palabras!! No puedo creerlo, es el capitulo más largo en esta historia (la mia...) bueno, ojala y les halla gustado este cap, porque se están acabando los momentos tranquilos en esta historia...

Mmmm creo que eso es todo. Solo que en el sig, cap. Sera una misión...la de Sonomi, y quien sabe que suceda. Y algo bonito para los E+T y talvez para los S+S. (lo siento por los fans de esta pareja, pero ya no abra tantos momentos como antes, se me ha terminado la inspiración)

Nos vemos!!

Tiff

_"Lo que hace disfrutable una relación son los intereses comunes; lo que la hace interesante son las pequeñas diferencias." _

**_- Todd Ruthman _**

****


	18. Cuarta Misión

Amando al Enemigo

Por: Tiff 

Un castaño de porte desaliñado, cabello despeinado, y ojos grises, contempló por varios minutos, los papeles que tenía frente a él, en donde se dejaban ver unas cuantas notas. De su propio puño y letra, había estado escribiendo las ideas que se le venían a la mente, planes malévolos, con la única intención de dañar a las personas.

Henri Le Beau era una persona muy inteligente y astuta, a pesar de su aspecto ambiguo. Tenía una mente maquiavélica que podía maquinar planes perfectos cuando se trataba de formular estrategias para arruinar a los demás.

Esta vez, su objetivo era su mayor rival: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Si quería ser el asesino mejor pagado de la compañía, primero debía de deshacerse del favorito del jefe, para después acabar con su equipo. No podía ir a denunciarlos así como así a la policía, eso significaría una traición a la compañía, y por lo tanto, una desaparición rápida y precisa por parte de Reuel; tampoco podía arruinar la misión que tenían en frente, denunciar el asesinato, significaría la perdida de los millones que él y su equipo podían ganar... ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Subió el volumen del radio que tenía a un lado, al escuchar una nota de los Daidouji.

La prueba de sangre encontrada en el crimen, a sido analizada sin que eso arrojara mayor resultado a las pesquisas...

Henri Le Beau sonrió con sadismo. Si no podía encargarse del Ingles desde el principio, talvez podría empezar por desmembrar a su equipo...nada mejor que iniciar con ese ambarino...

~*~

Eriol ajustó la pistola a su cinturón, y guardó en uno de sus bolsillos el arma característica de su persona que siempre utilizaba en sus crímenes.

_La última misión... _

¡Con que nostalgia repetía esa frase!

Pero no con aquella que acostumbraba a tener en otros momentos pasados, en donde ansiaba volver a matar lo más pronto posible, sino una nueva en la que se sentía aliviado de terminar. No tendría que preocuparse de nuevo por largo tiempo, podría pasar el tiempo en paz, acabar su libro, pasear de nuevo por la ciudad... y talvez ver pasar la navidad al lado de Tomoyo.

Estaba emocionada de que se acercara una fecha así. Deseaba decorar todo el departamento; le había pedido una y otra vez que compraran un gran árbol de navidad y lo decoraran juntos, que fueran de compras para ver algunos regalos que quería comprar, y soñaba además, con prepararle una cena elegante y deliciosa (tomaría clases de cocina para eso, claro).

Talvez su idea no estaba tan mal después de todo. Eso le ayudaría a recordar viejos tiempos en los que era feliz.

Cuando terminó de acomodar todos sus accesorios, se puso la gabardina negra encima.

-¿Vas a salir?- Tomoyo se había asomado a la habitación (desde la noche pasada, se había sentido con un poco más de confianza de entrar al lugar).

Él la volteó a ver. –Tengo algo que hacer.-

-Oh.- la ametista bajo la mirada. Eriol paso a su lado sin voltear a verla -¿Regresaras muy tarde? Esperaba que cenáramos algo juntos.- dijo Tomoyo viendo como él se dirigía a la puerta.

-Será algo tardado, mejor no me esperes.- contestó dándole la espalda, temía ver algo que no quería en sus ojos.

La chica se acercó a él, y lo encaró con valor. Tenía la preocupación evidente en la mirada. Después de todo, sabía que el trabajo de Eriol era algo peligroso. Se acercó a el con timidez.

-Solo cuídate mucho ¿esta bien?-

La chica se paró de puntillas, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. El apuesto rostro del joven se suavizó, contorsionándose en una linda sonrisa. Estaba preocupada por él. Nadie nunca se había mostrado de esa manera.

-No te preocupes, regresaré- le susurró.

_Lo amas Tomoyo... es hora de encarar la verdad... _

~*~

-Me tengo que ir.- Los ojos de Sakura se entristecieron. Había pasado toda la tarde con Shaoran Li en su casa, sentados en la sala con la cabeza recargada en su hombro, observando una película. Era la primera vez que se sentía así de bien con otra persona que no fuera su familia, o Yue.

Yue, ese joven frío y distante, de mirada azulada dura y severa. ¡Que diferente era a ese joven amable y bondadoso que había sido antes!

Yukito. Llamarlo a él con el mismo nombre, resultaba un sentimiento extraño.

¿Qué lo habría hecho cambiar de esa forma tan radical?

Al principio, se había convertido en un exitoso psicólogo de niños, y ella pensaba que esa profesión le quedaba muy bien, por lo menos a ella la trataba maravillosamente. Sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana, se había cambiado el nombre, el carisma, y había abandonado esa profesión, para estudiar psicología criminal. Desde entonces, había tenido una carrera aun más exitosa. La prensa lo aclamaba por todos los logros que había conseguido a su edad, cuando otras personas más experimentadas no habían podido lograr la mitad de lo que él.

A pesar de todo, a sus ojos, y a los de su hermano, Yue no era feliz. No había sido feliz desde que había abandonado su profesión. Sus ojos, antes con brillo y ternura, eran ahora solo astutos e inteligentes. Yukito Tsukishiro había pasado a formar una historia en su pasado que no deseaba recordar, y a cambio, había nacido Yue.

Yue o Yukito. La misma persona, con una personalidad diferente. Pero no por ello, menos querido para ella. Había sido su amor platónico desde que estaba en la secundaria, cuando su hermano iba con él a clases; cuando Aya se presentó en su vida; cuando ese pelirrojo le rompió el corazón... y aun ahora, seguía siendo objeto de su afecto.

Pensaba en él cuando tenía a otra persona a su lado. Pensaba en él cuando se suponía debía empezar una nueva vida.

-Pensé que estarías aquí más tiempo- respondió ella ausentemente, alejándose de él y levantándose del sillón.

Li la siguió con su mirada, y su rostro se entristeció. Conocía esos ojos a la perfección, los había visto hacia varias noches en aquella gran fiesta, cuando la chica se había encontrado con Yue. Por alguna extraña razón, odiaba verla sufrir.

-Tengo trabajo.-

La chica volteó a verlo asustada. Si recordaba bien, él era un detective. Si tenía trabajo, resultaba que sería algo peligroso. -¿Un trabajo? ¿Será peligroso?-

Li le sonrió con confidencia, se levantó de su letargo, y se acercó a ella peligrosamente. 

–Supongo que sí, pero no te preocupes, soy muy bueno en lo que hago.-

Sakura se asombró ante su proximidad, sintió como las mejillas se le encendían.

-Gracias por invitarme de nuevo, la pasé muy bien – sinceró el castaño susurrándole tiernamente.

-No, al contrario, gracias por venir, eres de las únicas personas que lo hacen sabiendo que está aquí mi hermano.-

-Bueno, es que todavía no llega.- se rió el joven con su lindo tono de voz.

-De todos modos, nadie lo había hecho.- la joven bajó la mirada, sonriendo inocentemente.

Li la miró por un rato y un ligero rubor se dejó ver en su rostro. Sintió un brinco en el pecho, y tragó saliva con fuerza. De repente se había puesto muy nervioso.

-S-Sakura...- empezó, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

_¿Qué demonios haces Li? ¿Qué intentas decirle que te cuesta tanto trabajo? _

Ella alzó el rostro y lo vio, expectante.

Y él ya no se pudo controlar. Sin esperar respuesta alguna y así nada más como un impulso premeditado, se acercó rápidamente a su rostro, y la besó.

Solo un instante le basto para comprender la fastuosa vida que había llevado. 

Sexo y mujeres. Tanto tiempo en contacto intimo con infinidad de ellas, y nunca con ese tipo de conexión.

Un momento, y ella le había mostrado un verdadero sentimiento alejado del deseo y la pasión. Un beso robado para borrar sus pecaminosos recuerdos; para terminar definitivamente con su vida nómada; para olvidar por un momento el camino torcido que había elegido...

Al alejarse de ella, la chica lo miró un momento sorprendida, y después le sonrió.

Él le sonrió de regreso, se dio la media vuelta, y salió de la casa... suspiró. Se había prometido algo hacía varios días, y sin embargo, necesitaba desahogarse... ¿Estaría Meiling aun en casa? 

~*~

Eran las 6:30 cuando Eriol Hiragizawa entró en la nueva camioneta negra de las misiones de la compañía, después de dar una pequeña visita a la compañía, donde había averiguado varias cosas importantes. Dentro, estaba el viejo equipo al que estaba acostumbrado, exceptuando a aquel castaño chino.

Izumi Murosaki, Matt Skrichey y Shinichi Tsukiyono, lo miraron con respeto cuando entró. 

Y él les sonrió. –Hola.- 

Todos se miraron entre si con incredulidad e interrogación, pero le devolvieron el saludo con mucho entusiasmo. 

¿Qué habría hecho cambiar de esa manera tan especial a su jefe desde la última misión? Solo él lo sabía. Lo único que podían hacer, era darle gracias a eso ó a esa persona que había logrado la hazaña. 

El joven se sentó en un rincón de la camioneta, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un ensimismamiento habitual antes de las misiones. 

Shinishi suspiró con melancolía. Seguía habiendo cosas que no cambiaban. 

La camioneta se detuvo otra vez en otro lugar, se abrió la puerta, y subió un joven de cabello castaño, mucho más callado que de costumbre. Los saludo con un débil hola, y se fue a sentar detrás de Izumi, recargando la cabeza en las manos. Y todos lo miraron extraños e incrédulos otra vez. 

¿Qué demonios pasaba en ese lugar? 

~*~ 

Las 7:00 y por fin estaban a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de los Daidouji. Izumi les explicó el plan como de costumbre: números, planos, estrategias, rutinas, claves... un trabajo completo y bien planeado como siempre. 

Unos minutos, y todos asintieron al final. Voltearon a ver a Eriol, esperando su discurso habitual. 

Y por primera vez, el inglés no supo que decir. Otra veces, hubiera dado instrucciones que quería que todos siguieran al pie de la letra. Como desactivar algunas alarmas ,en que cuadrante estuviera ubicada la camioneta, nada de errores como la primera misión, y la descripción de lo que sería el asesinato, pero esta vez, no hubo nada de eso. 

Bajo la mirada, y reflexionó por largo rato, ante las miradas pacientes de sus compañeros. 

-Se lo que están esperando de mi.- dijo por fin. –Pero esta vez no quiero repetir las instrucciones que digo cada trabajo, supongo que ya las conocen de memoria.- su semblante se volvió serio. –Esta es la última misión. Después de esta noche, nada volverá a ser igual.- el chico por fin levantó la mirada encarando a los cuarteto, que tenía una expresión de incertidumbre. 

-Todos sabíamos que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. El momento en que dejaríamos de ser equipo, para cada quien seguir su camino. Izumi.- se dirigió al pelirrojo. -Después de esto, tendrás el dinero necesario para mantener a tu familia por toda la vida. Matt.- le dijo al rubio.-No se como te metiste en el negocio de las carreras, pero conociéndote, puedo decir que serás el mejor. Shinishi.-el chico de lindos ojos esmeraldas lo miró con tristeza, y Eriol solo le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa. –te he visto mil veces, y esas mil veces me he visto reflejado en ti. No cometas los mismos errores que yo, sé el mejor en lo que amas, pero jamás pierdas esa sonrisa bondadosa y esas ganas de vivir. Li.- el castaño lo volteó a ver al fin con algo de miedo, gesto que él no comprendió. –Eres un gran amigo, eso no lo olvidare..- Shaoran asintió, pero volvió a bajar la mirada. Eriol lo imitó. –No se si los vuelva a ver después de esto, pero si es así, quiero que sepan que fueron el mejor equipo que podría haber esperado. Gracias a su capacidad, completamos muchas misiones exitosas, ganamos grandes sumas de dinero, pero además cada uno comprendió lo que significa la confianza ciega en otra persona . Puse mi vida en sus manos miles de veces, y en todas ellas, estuve seguro de hacerlo.-hizo una pausa. –Se que no he sido el mejor. Se que hubo muchas veces en que mi orgullo se antepuso antes que mis compañeros... muchos se habrían alejado de una persona así, pero ustedes se quedaron, y siguieron siendo fieles. –el ojiazul levantó la mirada, y los vio con orgullo y admiración. –Señores, fue un placer trabajar a su lado.- 

Y de esa manera, el inglés se levanto de su asiento, y salió de la camioneta. Les dio la cara una última vez. –Hagamos de nuestra última misión la mejor de nuestras vidas.- y desapareció entre las sombras. 

El equipo se quedó callado por un rato, sin moverse de su sitio. 

-Por Eriol, compañeros. Terminemos esto por él.- expresó Shinishi con un nudo en la garganta. 

Los demás lo miraron, y asintieron con decisión. Si esa era la última vez que estaban juntos como un equipo, al menos, sería un final digno de recuerdo. 

~*~ 

Eriol recorrió cada una de las calles como antes de cada misión, queriendo conocer el terreno, sin embargo, aunque sus sentidos estaban alerta, su mente estaba ausente en alguien más. 

Li Shaoran. 

Cuando lo había visto en la camioneta hacía solo unos momentos, había observado cuidadosamente la expresión de sus ojos. Arrepentimiento e incertidumbre. Había algo en el castaño que no lo dejaba en paz, algo muy importante. 

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, y cuando volteó, vio aparecer detrás de una esquina al castaño. 

-Quería hablar contigo.- le confesó el ambarino con decisión, pero sin mirarlo a la cara. 

Eriol supo en ese momento de que se trataba, tenía cierta habilidad para saber de esas cosas; se recargó contra una pared y cerró los ojos, dando un largo suspiro. –Te vas a ir.- comentó más para si mismo que para el joven que estaba frente a él. 

Li lo volteó a ver sorprendido, pero asintió con seguridad. 

-Ya no quiero seguir en esto.- respondió Shaoran con tristeza. 

-¿Por qué?- 

-Supongo que quiero empezar otra vez. - 

-Pero aquí tienes todo lo que has querido.- 

Shaoran levantó la vista al cielo, y sonrió con melancolía. -He pasado siete años de mi vida asesinando a las personas por dinero y es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta que eso no es lo que me hace feliz.- 

El inglés no respondió, pero sus palabras le dieron para reflexionar. 

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Pensé que esto era tu vida.- 

El castaño no respondió. 

-Es Sakura ¿verdad?- preguntó Eriol sin mirarlo, pero interpretando su respingo repentino. 

-S-Sakura ¿Por qué lo dices?- 

-No sé, deberías saberlo ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso de repente?- 

-¡No estoy nervioso!- 

-Claro, como tú digas.- contestó el ojiazul con sarcasmo, observando al obstinado joven. 

Silencio. 

-Bueno.- confesó Li después de un rato de reflexión. –Talvez si tenga un poco que ver.- 

-Lo sabía.- 

-Creo que no tendría nada de malo si así fuera.- se defendió. 

–Tú sabes que sí. Conocías las reglas desde el principio.- 

-Lo sé... no te enamores.- recordó Li con melancolía. 

-Y lo has hecho, has violado tu juramento.- 

Li no supo que responder. ¿Había tomado esa decisión por Sakura? ¿En verdad empezaba a enamorarse de ella? Y si era así, ¿Por qué seguía buscando a Meiling? 

Eriol lo miró con algo de simpatía. Era solo su amigo, no un juez.¿Qué podía hacer él si ya había tomado su decisión? ¿Debería detenerlo ó dejarlo hacer su vida? 

-Es tu decisión Shaoran, yo no te detendré.- 

Li lo miró por unos segundos, tratando de leer su expresión. Sin embargo, al no encontrar nada sarcástico o rencoroso en él, sonrió con gratitud. 

-Pero más vale que hagas una buena misión esta noche, no volveré a salir corriendo contigo a cuestas.- bromeó el ingles. 

Li también se rió. –No te preocupes, el último y el mejor.- 

~*~ 

Tres sombras avanzaron a velocidad asombrosa a través de las calles solitarias, poco antes de las 8:00 pm. Habían examinado con cuidado todo el cuadrante en solo pocos minutos, aprendiendo de memoria todos los callejones que podrían utilizar como posible escapatoria si el plan resultaba descubierto por los policías. 

Eriol, Shaoran y Shinishi se escondieron detrás de tres grandes árboles a poca distancia de la mansión, y observaron con atención y cautela. Había algo muy extraño en la propiedad. No estaba iluminada como muchas otras noches, y se notaban aun menos guardias de los que habían planeado desde un principio. 

¿Qué estaba pasando? 

El ojiazul volteó a ver a su alrededor, y descubrió varias sombras postradas alrededor de la gran casa, escondidas detrás de varios objetos. Supuso que sería el otro equipo, y los extras que el jefe había mandado. Fijó sus ojos en la figura más cercana a su escondite, y notó la silueta de Henri; su rostro mostraba cierta confusión e incredulidad, al notar poca vigilancia. Volteó a verlo, y los dos se encontraron con la mirada, asintieron, y dieron la orden a su equipo por los comunicadores. 

Las sombras se volvieron a esparcir por varios sitios, tomando las posiciones que les habían sido indicadas. 

El Asesino Ingles miró la barda con alambrado eléctrico que anteponía frente a él. 

-Corta la electricidad Izumi.- ordenó a través de su micrófono. Silencio. 

-Que extraño.- se le escuchó decir al pelirrojo después de varios tecleos en la computadora. –Las corrientes eléctricas para el alambrado están desconectadas.- 

-Parece que alguien te supera en las computadoras.- se burló Eriol, pensando en la pronta actuación del técnico del equipo de Henri. 

-Bah, cállate.- 

El criminal trepó ágilmente por la pared, y cayó del otro lado sin problemas. De nuevo se adentró a la oscuridad. 

No había mucha vigilancia postrada alrededor de la casa, cosa extraña ya que les habían dicho que la fuerza policial entera estaría ahí. 

Podía ser una trampa pero...¿Cómo sabrían que irían esa misma noche, a esa hora tan temprana? 

No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que pronto se encontró con las ventanas de sellado automático. No había posibilidad de abrirlas desde afuera. Buscó por la planta de abajo tratando de encontrarle una debilidad al sistema, pero no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarle. 

Miró al segundo piso con esperanza, y entonces la vio. ¡No podía ser tanta su buena suerte! Una ventana completamente abierta, al parecer sin ni un tipo de dispositivo. Sin mucha dificultad, trepó al pequeño techo, y sacó el arma de su funda. Apuntó hacia el interior de la casa antes de aventurarse a entrar. Nadie. 

Eso era mucho más extraño. ¿Qué estúpido dejaba una ventana abierta sabiendo que había asesinos rondando la familia? ¿Habría entrado por ahí alguno de los de su equipo o los de Henri? 

-Estoy dentro.- le susurró a Izumi, y de inmediato, el pelirrojo le empezó a dar instrucciones precisas de hacía donde se debía de dirigir. Una vuelta en una esquina, subir un par de escaleras, y pasar varios corredores (sin ninguna vigilancia) y por fin se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de la magnate. 

-No hay nadie.- le comentó a Izumi. 

-Es algo muy raro.- dijo el técnico revisando de nuevo los archivos. –Se suponía que esa y la habitación de Satoshi eran las más vigiladas en la mansión. Además, los sistemas de lectura de huellas y retina, incluso los censores de movimiento no están en funcionamiento.- 

-¿No será una emboscada?- 

-Podría ser. Mejor no entres solo a esa habitación, espera a que llegue Li.- 

Con los sentidos algo alterados por la aparente calma, Eriol se escondió entre las sombras con la pistola en mano, esperando a la llegada del castaño. 

Pronto se escucharon pisadas a poca distancia, y apareció el ambarino por la misma dirección por la que él había llegado. 

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó el joven cuando divisó a su compañero. –No hay nadie vigilando los pasillos ni las habitaciones.- 

-Lo se. Esta es la habitación de Sonomi Daidouji.- dijo el inglés apuntando a la puerta cerrada. -No estaba vigilada cuando llegue.- 

-¿No será algún tipo de trampa?- preguntó Li algo nervioso, cargando su pistola. 

-Tendremos que averiguarlo.- los dos pusieron en alto sus armas, y se acercaron a la puerta con sigilo. Al no existir ningún tipo especial de cerradura, fue trabajo fácil para el castaño abrir el candado con uno de sus artefactos. 

La puerta no hizo ningún sonido cuando se abrió, y todas las luces estaban apagadas. No se escuchaba ni un movimiento en la habitación. Eriol la escaneó con la mirada rápidamente, y no encontró nada sospechoso. Ni un policía, ni un guardia, nada que pudiera impedirle su paso libre. 

-Yo vigilaré.- aseguró Li, plantándose en el marco de la puerta, y asomando la cabeza por ella, aguzando el oído. 

Hiragizawa entró sin hacer ni un sonido, y buscó a su objetivo. 

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo. Una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años, de cabello violáceo y complexión delgada; dormía placidamente en la gran cama king-size para ella sola. Parecía que no se la estaba pasando muy bien bajo tanta presión, ya que llevaba varios medicamentos antidepresivos, y uno que otro calmante. 

El inglés la observó por un momento, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo ese delgado hilo con el que estrangulaba a sus víctimas. Se empezó a acercar a ella con peligrosidad. 

Lo tensó entre sus manos, y lo resbaló detrás del cuello de la magnate. 

Como sintiendo el peligro, la mujer abrió rápidamente los ojos, abriendo la boca al mismo tiempo tratando de gritar. Pero Eriol, de reflejos rápidos, logró enredar el cordón a su cuello con firmeza, tensándolo entre sus dedos, ahogando el grito que amenazaba con salir. 

Sin embargo, la mujer no se dio por vencida tan fácilmente. Una fuerza sobrehumana por la supervivencia, se apodero de ella con rápidez, dejando a su agresor muy sorprendido ¿Quién diría que una mujer podría rivalizar con él? 

La levantó de la cama sin mucho problema, y la azotó con fuerza contra una pared. Con ello logró que la mujer quedara un poco aturdida. Unos cuantos segundos, y el cuerpo de Sonomi Daidouji se empezó a desvanecer. La energía que había mostrado en un principio, desaparecía lentamente y sus miembros empezaban a ponerse lánguidos. 

Cerró los ojos mientras aferraba desesperadamente los dedos contra el hilo que se iba tensando aún más, sin que el asesino cediera de su propósito. 

Un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó de repente en toda la mansión. Una especie de sirena irrumpía salvajemente en la noche, quebrando la paz aparente que se vivía dentro de ella. 

-Alguien activó la alarma.- se escuchó decir a Izumi un poco nervioso, desde el comunicador. Las alarmas no debían sonar hasta unos minutos después. 

Pero el ojiazul no se movió, debía terminar con lo que había comenzado. Las manos de la mujer cayeron a un lado cuando las fuerzas se le acabaron. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, en un intento de verlo todo una última vez. 

Unos hermosos ojos ametistas lo miraron suplicantes y temerosos, llenos de lágrimas. 

Y entonces, Eriol retrocedió, resbalando el delgado hilo del cuello de Sonomi, dejándola caer al piso agotada, pero viva. El instinto de la mujer, fue refugiarse rápidamente en uno de los rincones más oscuros, sosteniendo su cuello magullado con las manos, aspirando una y otra vez frenéticamente...pero sin apartar los ojos de su agresor. 

_¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? _

Por un momento, esos ojos aterrorizados le habían parecido conocidos. Ya había visto esa expresión alguna vez... 

_Tomoyo..._

Si, ella lo había mirado de esa forma aquella vez que se habían encontrado en el callejón. Esa expresión de terror y angustia en el rostro de aquella mujer, eran los mismos que su niña había puesto cuando lo había reconocido con esa expresión asesina. ¿Por qué no había notado esa mirada en cualquier otra de sus victimas? 

Y más aún ¿Por qué se había detenido a mitad de su trabajo, solo con recordar a aquella ametista? ¿Qué tenían en común Sonomi Daidouji y Tomoyo? 

~*~ 

Shaoran vigilaba desde la puerta con algo de nervios. Ni un policía en todo el trayecto hasta la habitación principal, resultaba algo muy sospechoso. Sin embargo, cuando había visto entrar a su compañero a la habitación de la magnate, sin ni un problema, sus sentidos se agudizaron aun más. ¿Qué estaban tramando en esa mansión? 

Llevaba poco tiempo asomado en la puerta, vigilando que nadie se acercara por el pasillo, cuando lo distrajo un ruido estrepitoso. Una alarma. 

La casa pronto estaría rodeada de policías, y sino salían rápido, corrían el riesgo de no salir de ahí. 

-¡Apresúrate!- le gritó a su compañero, que ya se había tardado ahí adentro, considerando que solo era una mujer. 

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo la alarma que siguió sonando. 

Un poco más nervioso de lo habitual, por fin decidió entrar a ver que era lo que detenía tanto a su compañero, y se quedó algo sorprendido al descubrirlo. 

Eriol permanecía parado estáticamente en un sitio, sosteniendo su arma aún entre sus manos, que se veían algo temblorosas. Sus ojos índigos, algo sorprendidos e incrédulos, veían a un punto fijo como hipnotizado. 

Volteó la mirada en dirección a la del ojiazul, y vio a Sonomi Daidouji, encogida en un rincón, viva. 

-¿Qué estas esperando?- le reclamó el castaño a su jefe, sin comprender muy bien la repentina inmovilidad de su compañero. -¡Mátala!- 

La mujer se retorció en su lugar con nerviosismo, dándose cuenta que era incapaz de gritar. Esos cables que habían estado enredados a su cuello, debían de haber dañado sus cuerdas vocales al menos temporalmente. 

Pero Eriol no se movió. Permaneció simplemente en su sitio, sin saber que hacer. –No puedo.- titubeó. 

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó Li empezando a perder la paciencia. -¡Es nuestro trabajo!- 

-Lo se, es solo que...- se detuvo ¿Pensaría Li que estaba perdiendo el valor? -...Tomoyo...- 

Los ojos de Sonomi se agrandaron con terror, y, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, se levantó con agilidad, y se abalanzó contra el inglés con rabia indescriptible. ¿De donde había sacado tanta fuerza, si hacia solo unos momentos había estado desvanecida en el suelo? 

Pero no llegó a su objetivo. El sonido de un disparo acompaño a la sirena en su trayecto nocturno, y un cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo, esparciendo su sangre por el elegante tapete. 

La valiente Sonomi Daidouji, cayó al final en la batalla, en un último intento desesperado de salvarse. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos a la oscuridad, miró al ojiazul una última vez con rencor y súplica entremezclados, alcanzando a mover sus labios mudos en unas últimas palabras... 

~*~ 

Shaoran observó como el cuerpo de la mujer caía al suelo pesadamente, después de haber recibido un tiro certero de su arma. No era su estilo matar de aquella manera, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ver levantarse a una persona que había estado al borde de la muerte. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. 

La observó y se asombró al notar los ojos de la mujer. 

Muchos abrían pensado que la última mirada sería dirigida a la persona causante de tu agonía, que el último momento de angustia y rabia se vería canalizado a tu asesino...y sin embargo, los ojos ametistas, se encontraron clavados en el inglés... 

Un largo rato, y la vida por fin se le escapó. Sus ojos ametistas perdieron su brillo, y miraron a un mundo de sombras sin expresión. Ahí había terminado la vida de la última de los Daidouji. 

-Vámonos- dijo Li sin voltearla a ver. –Tenemos que revisar el trabajo de Henri.- 

Eriol asintió con un aire muy distraído, pero se quedó en el mismo lugar. 

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Shaoran molesto, al notar tan ausente a su compañero. 

-¿No lo viste?- el ojiazul por fin soltó el hilo que traía en las manos, y miró como temblaban levemente. 

-¿Ver qué? Escucha, no tenemos tiempo para esto, la alarma está sonando, y pronto estaremos rodeados de policías.- 

-Tienes razón, vámonos.- guardo su arma en el bolsillo, y sin volver a mirar a Sonomi, salió de la habitación, recuperando su anterior seguridad. 

Los dos asesinos corrieron por el pasillo, siguiendo de nuevo las instrucciones de Izumi, dirigiéndose a la pieza de Satoshi. Desde el principio, uno de sus objetivos había sido revisar el trabajo del equipo de Henri, solamente para asegurarse de que todo hubiera ido con lo planeado. 

La puerta estaba a medio abrir, pero no se escuchaba ya ningún sonido. Supusieron que el otro equipo ya había salido del lugar. 

Los dos entraron con rapidez, y pronto encontraron al cuerpo de lo que parecía ser el joven Satoshi. 

-Siempre hizo un trabajo muy vulgar.- sinceró Li al observar la masa sanguinolenta que yacía en el suelo. Solo se alcanzaban a distinguir unos cuantos mechones de cabellos rubios, y unos enormes ojos ametistas sin pizca de vida, de lo demás, solo quedaba carne al descubierto, y sangre por todos lados. 

-Al menos cumplió con su trabajo.- respondió Eriol, aunque la vista del crimen no le resultó nada satisfactoria. 

Su misión casi estaba completa. Solo les faltaba salir de ahí. 

Los dos corrieron de nuevo esta vez hacia la salida, encontrándose en el camino con Shinishi. 

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡No tuve nada de trabajo esta vez!- exclamó el esmeralda con algo de fastidio; su trabajo había consistido en acabar a todos los guardias que intentaran acercarse a las habitaciones de los magnates. 

-Nos pasó lo mismo, hay algo muy extraño.- contestó Li, que iba a la delantera. 

Salieron por la misma ventana por la que habían entrado, cayendo al suelo limpiamente. Y fue hasta entonces que se escucharon las sirenas de la policía. 

-Muy tarde.- se burló Li cuando los tres saltaban la barda con alambrado, que aun seguía sin electricidad. Pero al caer del otro lado, se encontraron con algo inesperado. Dos patrullas les cerraban el paso, con unos cuantos policías apuntándoles con las pistolas cargadas. 

Los asesinos se quedaron parados con cara asombrada, sin saber que hacer. ¿Podrían los tres solos contra esos policías? 

-¡Deténganse y mantengan las manos en alto!- gritó el que parecía estar a cargo. 

-Ahora si estamos en problemas.- dijo Shinishi en voz baja, observando todas aquellas armas apunto de disparar. 

-Ya vieron nuestro rostro.- recordó Eriol, pensando en todos los retratos hablados que abría de ellos. 

-Atrapamos a tres de ellos, manden refuerzos.- ordenó un acompañante, por una de las radios. 

-Si vienen más estamos perdidos.- 

-Izumi, necesitamos la camioneta ahora.- susurró el jefe de la operación, sabiendo que Matt era demasiado bueno al volante, y talvez lograría sacarlos de ahí. 

-En seguida.- 

Los tres jóvenes tiraron sus armas al suelo, y levantaron las manos. Pronto los policías estaban encima de ellos, tratando de esposarlos. 

Derribaron a Eriol al suelo, apuntándole con un cañón en la cabeza. 

-Maldito bastardo, por fin los atrapamos.- le dijo uno de los uniformados con desprecio, revisando los bolsillos del ojiazul. 

-Más vale que no toques mis armas gusano, o no vivirás para contarlo.- respondió Eriol con voz siseante, en su tono amenazador. 

-Eres el 'Asesino Ingles' ¿eh? Parece que no eres tan bueno como todos decían, después de esto te vas a pudrir en la cárcel.- se burló. 

-Lastima que no estarás ahí para presenciarlo.- sentenció el joven. 

Sin mucho esfuerzo, logró resbalar una de sus manos de las esposas que intentaban ponerle, propinándole un buen golpe al policía que lo había estado amenazando. Se volteó con rapidez, y desenfundo el arma extra que siempre cargaba, disparando un tiro certero a la otra persona que estaba sobre él. 

Al ver las acciones de su líder, Shaoran y Shinishi, siguieron su ejemplo. Su agilidad era impresionante, y después de dos o tres movimientos, ya se habían librado de sus captores, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo. 

Se alcanzaron a oír unos gritos a pocos metros del lugar, y observaron como más policías se acercaban corriendo con pistola en mano. Tuvieron la tentación de huir, pero tampoco podían dejar a aquellas personas que los habían visto con vida, o su anonimato terminaría. O corrían para escapar, o mataban. 

Su respuesta llegó a velocidad impresionante por uno de los callejones, la camioneta blanca se abalanzó sobre todo lo que se interpuso en su camino, dejándolo libre de estorbos para recoger a sus compañeros. 

Los asesinos recogieron sus armas con habilidad, y uno a uno, con tiros expertos, terminaron con la vida de los ocho policías que habían tratado de emboscarlos. Ahora si, sin ningún tipo de testigo, corrieron a la camioneta lo más apresurado que pudieron, y se subieron a ella de un salto. Matt arrancó al observar que todos estaban arriba, y pronto se adentró en la espesura de la noche... misión completa. 

~*~ 

La camioneta aminoró su paso cuando ya se había alejado varios kilómetros de la escena del crimen. No había sido como la última vez, que los habían perseguido hasta después de mucho tiempo, cuando Matt decidió dejar de jugar. Esa vez, ni una patrulla les había seguido la huella. 

Había resultado una misión sumamente extraña, ya que la mansión había estado mucho menos vigilada de lo que habían esperado, y varios sistemas no funcionaban como deberían. ¿Habría sido simplemente un descuido por parte de los encargados de la policía? 

La radio empezó a escucharse de repente, captando la atención de todos los presentes en la camioneta. Se escuchó la voz de Henri, que se oía un poco más alterada que en otras ocasiones. 

-Ya salimos.- les informó al equipo, cumpliendo el acuerdo que habían tenido días antes. 

-¿Cuál es tu informe?- preguntó el pelirrojo con prontitud, empezando a teclear en su portátil los datos que le decían. 

-El asesinato de Satoshi Daidouji fue exitoso, aunque presentó mucha resistencia al ataque. La entrada a la mansión fue rápida, ya que todos los dispositivos de seguridad estaban desactivados, y no encontramos vigilancia alguna en nuestro transcurso a la habitación.- 

-¿Alguna pérdida?- 

-Si, perdimos a dos personas en el escape.- respondió el castaño apesadumbrado. 

-Bien, eso es todo, nos veremos en la compañía.- 

La comunicación se cortó, y todos quedaron en silencio. 

-Parece que seguimos siendo los mejores.- comentó Matt con mucho orgullo en la voz. 

-Si, al menos nos recordarán como el equipo mejor pagado y que nunca perdió a un compañero.- reitero Izumi sin dejar de ver la pantalla. 

Eriol observó a sus compañeros con mucho detenimiento. Acostumbraba a hacerlo después de cada misión, para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Izumi y Matt parecían ser los más calmados y normales, Shaoran solo se recuperaba de la larga carrera de huída y Shinishi... 

-¿Estas bien Shinishi?- preguntó el ojiazul al notar la respiración agitada y el sudor frío que rodaba por la frente del chico. 

El esmeralda asintió, poniendo una sonrisa mal disimulada en el rostro. 

Hiragizawa se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, y fue a inspeccionarlo más de cerca, recibiendo algunas protestas del joven, que sostenía cerrada su gabardina. 

Shinishi no pudo rivalizar contra su jefe, así que pronto fue derrotado en su juego. Abrió la gabardina muy a su pesar, revelando una gran mancha roja en su playera a la altura del abdomen. 

Eriol lo miró con severidad. -¡Apresúrate Matt, necesitamos llegar a la compañía!- la camioneta aceleró, y los buenos ánimos se olvidaron, cuando Shinishi se sumió en la oscuridad. 

~*~ 

Eran las nueve de la noche, cuando los asesinos habían llegado a la compañía. Desde ese entonces, Shinishi había estado en terapia debido a la bala que había recibido, y no les habían dado la información que ellos hubieran querido. Izumi se había ido al poco rato, cuando lo había llamado Ronald para discutir los pormenores de la misión, y Matt se había marchado sin decir nada, con la cabeza baja. 

Solo quedaban Eriol y Shaoran afuera de la pequeña habitación en la que había estado la última media hora. 

-Odio esto.- señaló el ojiazul con cansancio, se había estado paseando de un lado a otro sin descanso, nervioso de lo que le pudiera pasar al chiquillo. 

Li lo miró un momento y le sonrió. –No tienes porque preocuparte tanto, se repondrá. Es un chico fuerte.- 

-Eso espero.- pasó la mano por su cabello despeinado por centésima vez, y se quitó los lentes, dejándolos a un lado. –Él era mi responsabilidad ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto le pasara?- 

-No es tu culpa, fue solo un descuido. No puedes estar con él siempre que esta en problemas.- 

-Se supone que estoy ahí para ayudarlo, para protegerlo.- 

-Ya no es un niño. Puede cuidarse solo, y te lo a demostrado muchas veces.- 

-Si pero...- 

-Ahora veo porque ocultaba con tanto afán su herida, te pones histérico.- bromeó Li. 

-Sólo me preocupo por mis compañeros.- espetó Hiragizawa con resentimiento. 

-Yo también lo hago, pero no por ello me la paso quejándome y sintiendo autocompasión por mi mismo.- le respondió Li algo molesto. 

-¡Él estaba bajo mi protección!- 

-¡Pero eso no tiene que ponerte así!- 

-¡¿Qué puedes saber tu?!- 

Li se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió al ojiazul con decisión. 

-¿Quieres decir que no me preocupo por él?- le preguntó el castaño, imitando la posición y mirada imponente de su jefe. 

-Eso parece.- le respondió Eriol desafiante, sin dejarse intimidar por el ambarino. Le lanzó la mirada que hacía retroceder a todos los que lo encararan, pero a su diferencia, Li ni se movió. 

-No fui yo quien puso en peligro la misión esta noche.- aclaró Li con sorna, ya sin plan de broma. 

-No me provoques.- advirtió Hiragizawa apretando los dientes. –No puedes saber lo que siento, jamás has sido el líder.- 

Eso le pegó duro a Li. Si había una cosa que hubiera deseado por largo tiempo, era poder ser el jefe de la misión, pero había aceptado a Eriol como tal. Apretó los puños con fuerza, y antes de saber lo que hacía, le lanzó un golpe certero al ojiazul en el rostro que lo tomó por sorpresa. 

El inglés se tambaleó por un momento, pero recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente. Levantó el rostro hacía su compañero, dejando que una delgada gota de sangre resbalara desde su labio, y lo observó con furia. Pero se quedó en su sitio, conservando la calma. 

Li retrocedió un paso, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Las personas que le llegaban a pegar a Eriol Hiragizawa no se iban limpios en la pelea. –Eriol yo...- 

Pero el ojiazul ya no lo escuchó, simplemente se dio la media vuelta, sin dirigirle la mirada. Sabía que si lo hacía, no podría contenerse a regresarle el golpe. 

Y el silencio, era la mejor manera de regresar un golpe con guante blanco... 

~*~ 

Eriol ni siquiera pasó a ver a su jefe en esa ocasión, no se quedó a recibir una felicitación o una reprimenda, ni siquiera para saber quien se llevaría el bono extra... simplemente salió de la empresa con las manos en los bolsillos, sin mirar hacía atrás. 

La noche era clara y fresca. Las calles permanecían concurridas en las grandes avenidas, con personas que realizaban las compras para una navidad venidera. ¡Tantas personas en un solo lugar, y él sintiéndose extremadamente solo! 

Había tenido un día pésimo. Primero la despedida de su equipo, luego la noticia de Li, su duda ante su trabajo cuando había estado frente a Sonomi, y después la grave herida del muchacho. Eso sin contar su más reciente pelea con Li. 

Se sentía además muy confundido. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que lo habían dejado con una interrogante, que no sabía por donde comenzar sus preguntas. ¿Cómo sería su vida después de que su equipo lo dejara solo? ¿Cómo se libraría Li del trabajo sin ninguna repercusión? ¿Por qué había confundido a Tomoyo con Sonomi Daidouji? ¿Por qué la mansión estaba casi desierta cuando habían llegado? Y sobre todo...¿Por qué se había puesto a reflexionar tanto sobre las palabras de Shaoran? 

"He pasado siete años de mi vida asesinando a las personas por dinero y es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta que eso no es lo que me hace feliz.."

Los asesinatos lo hacían feliz a él ¿no? La simple tarea de contar su dinero le causaba gozo ¿verdad? ¿Quién necesitaba de otra cosa para estar bien consigo mismo y seguir con su existencia? Después de todo ¿Quién quería ser feliz? 

... 

_Creo que necesito un trago..._

Y tratando de alejar muchos pensamientos de su mente, se dirigió al bar más cercano. 

~*~ 

Yue había recibido esa misma mañana, un archivo misterioso por correo. Un disco para computadora había llegado sin un remitente, solo dirigiéndose a él como 'Detective Tsukishiro'. Mandó a que lo revisaran a los laboratorios, sin encontrar nada raro en él, solo quedaba ver su contenido. 

Cuando llegó a su casa, alrededor de las siete de la noche, se dispuso a revisar el disco en su computadora portátil. Lo introdució, y lo abrió. Parecía el archivo de una familia. Muchas fotografías de varios miembros aparecían con su bibliografía completa: Nombre, edad, nacionalidad, raza, tipo de sangre, alergias, descendencia... y muchas otras a las que no les dio mucha importancia. 

Pasó las fotografías una por una leyéndolas con sumo cuidado, esperando encontrar alguna pista de la persona que lo había mandado o el porque, pero... solo eran archivos familiares. 

El teléfono sonó de repente, y Yue dejo lo que hacía para contestarlo. 

Intercambió unas cuantas palabras con la persona del otro lado, y después colgó con furia. Lo que había temido por tanto tiempo, por fin se había realizado. Sonomi y Satoshi Daidouji estaban muertos...asesinados en su propio hogar. 

El ojiazul apagó la computadora con enojo, sacó el disco, y lo aventó por un rincón, enojado de haber perdido su tiempo en lugar de aumentar la vigilancia. Se puso su abrigo, tomo sus llaves, y salió de su desordenado apartamento azotando la puerta. 

El disco quedó olvidado en el rincón, y Yue no supo, que si hubiera seguido recorriendo los archivos como lo había hecho, habría encontrado la fotografía de cierto castaño amigo de Sakura, con un ADN que hubiera resultado muy interesante. 

~*~ 

Tomoyo se había sentado placidamente en un amplio sillón de la sala de Eriol, llevándose con ella, un grueso libro que había encontrado en una de las mesitas de la sala de estar. Lo abrió sobre las rodillas, y empezó a leerlo con interés, involucrándose en la lectura muy profundamente. 

No se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, hasta que su espalda le avisó con un ligero dolor, que había pasado varias horas en ese lugar. 

Volteó a ver el reloj. La 1:30 de la mañana, y Eriol aun no había llegado. 

De haberse tratado de otra persona, se hubiera angustiado de una manera histérica, pero tratándose de ese ojiazul, creía que no podía existir tanto peligro. Después de todo, ya lo había visto actuar ante situaciones de peligro, como aquélla vez que se había enfrentado a cuatro hombres, y los había derrotado a mano limpia. Al menos no era una persona que se dejara abusar por los demás. 

Al estar en silencio, Tomoyo pudo distinguir el débil ruido de unas pisadas en el mismo piso. Se oían vacilantes y algo disparejas. ¿Sería Eriol? ¿Quién más podría estar en ese lugar a esa hora de la noche? 

La chica aguzó su oído, intentando captar el más mínimo detalle para salir corriendo a llamar a la policía, pero cuando escuchó el sonido de unas llaves que intentaban entrar por la cerradura, y luego un 'demonios' muy conocido cuando se caían al suelo, supo exactamente de quien se trataba. 

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el joven pudiera meter la llave en su lugar y abrir la puerta, en los cuales la ametista solo escuchó divertida las expresiones que el chico lanzaba con continuidad. 

Salió a recibirlo con una sonrisa divertida. 

Y lo encontró recargado en el marco de la puerta, tratando de retener el equilibrio, mientras intentaba desabrochar la gabardina con una mano, sin mucho éxito. 

-¿Eriol?- rió Tomoyo al notar que el joven estaba ebrio. 

-¡Hola!- saludó él con un gesto tonto, sonriéndole abiertamente, para luego seguir con su vano intento de retirar su atuendo. 

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- 

-Pues...- miró los botones mal abrochados y sonrió. -Creo que si.- 

La joven se acercó a él y le empezó a quitar la gabardina con cuidado. Su cercanía le anunció que el chico había estado tomando. 

-¡Eriol, estás borracho!- exclamó la chica lanzando a su vez una risita disimulada. 

-¡Claro que no lo estoy!- intentó dar el paso, pero se balanceo un poco. –Bueno, talvez un poquito.- gestionó con los dedos. 

-Se te nota.- la chica pasó uno de los brazos sobre sus hombros, dándole un soporte adicional para un mejor apoyo, guiándolo hacía uno de los sillones, donde lo dejó para descansar. 

-Iré a preparar café. Así se te pasarán los efectos más rápido.- 

-¿Café? ¿Ahora? No, no quiero.- Renegó como niño pequeño, moviendo la cabeza en negación. 

-¿Qué te parece si preparo tu habitación para que vayas a dormir?.- 

-No tengo sueño.- 

-¿No? ¿Qué sugieres entonces?- 

-Mmm... nada, estoy bien así.-

-Bueno.- La joven volvió a tomar el libro, y se sentó a su lado, tratando de concentrar la atención en la lectura (tarea nada sencilla). El ojiazul se estiró con pereza. -¡Estoy aburrido! –exclamó. -¿Qué lees?- 

Ella se limitó a levantar la pasta para que él pudiera verla, sin apartar los ojos de las letras, pero no respondió nada. 

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Tomoyo por fin empezaba a adentrarse de nuevo en la lectura, olvidando al sexy inglés que se sentaba a su lado, hasta que sintió como le tiraban del cabello con sutileza. 

Volteó a ver a su lado, y se encontró al ojiazul muy entretenido, entrelazando uno de sus largos mechones entre sus dedos, mientras la observaba de una manera misteriosa y seductora. 

Tomoyo tragó saliva. -¿Q-Qué?- 

-Nada.- pero en lugar de cesar su acto, se acercó a ella aún más. 

-¿Que haces?- preguntó la ametista empezando a ponerse nerviosa, olvidando su libro completamente. 

-Te estoy viendo.- sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella libremente, quedándose ahí por largo rato. Su mano acarició su mejilla con suavidad. –Eres hermosa.- le confesó con expresión embelesada. 

La chica se sonrojó, apartando su mirada con rapidez. De pronto sentía que el corazón se le podía salir por la garganta. 

-E-Eriol...- le susurró, pero las palabras se le atoraron de manera súbita, al sentir una suave respiración contra su cuello, y luego unos cálidos labios que se posaban en él, propiciándole delicadas caricias. 

-N-No lo hagas.- suplicó la joven con voz débil, sabiendo que si continuaba, no sería capaz de detenerse después. Él levantó una mirada seductora fijándola a los ojos de la ametista, invitándola a continuar, y después se acercó lentamente a su rostro. 

Sus labios se rozaron delicadamente por unos segundos, hasta que Tomoyo regresó a la realidad de golpe. 

Estaba con el hombre al que amaba en una situación muy comprometedora, de la que podría haber disfrutado hasta el último instante...y sin embargo, utilizando la razón y no los instintos, se daba cuenta de que eso estaba mal. Deseba estar con ese hombre como no había deseado nunca nada, pero no de esa manera. 

Si llegaba a tenerlo algún día, no sería porque él estuviera borracho; no sería porque ella se hubiera aprovechado de la situación. 

Él podía llegar a hacer muchas cosas que antes no se hubiera atrevido, simplemente por el hecho de estar borracho, sabiendo que al otro día talvez no lo recordaría. Pero ella no lo estaba, y recordaría todo lo que hubiera pasado la noche anterior en su compañía. ¿Qué sentiría si de repente él se hubiera olvidado de todo lo sucedido entre los dos? ¿Que sentiría si él confesara que todo había sido solo un arranque de pasión? 

Si algún día se llegara a dar una situación así, sería con un Eriol en sus cinco sentidos, conciente de sus actos, y no dejándose llevar por un instinto vano, sino por un sentimiento más profundo. Pedía demasiado, pero sino lo podía tener a su lado como una persona que la amara, entonces prefería no tenerlo. 

El inglés había empezado a empujarla con su cuerpo, hasta casi quedar acostados en el sillón. -Detente.- expresó Tomoyo con voz firme apartando la vista de los hermosos ojos índigos, y anteponiendo las manos entre sus dos cuerpos. 

Hiragizawa abandonó su tarea un momento, levantó los ojos y la miró con interrogación. 

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él con confusión e inocencia. 

-No quiero hacer esto así.- le confesó la chica con expresión dolida en la mirada. 

-¿Cómo?- 

-Estás borracho... No quiero que mañana despiertes sin recordar lo que paso. Prefiero esperar a que descubras lo que en verdad sientes.- pasó la mano por su cabello maternalmente, proporcionándole una tierna sonrisa. 

El ojiazul también la miró, y sonrió. –Supongo que tienes razón.- 

Pero no se movió de donde estaba. Simplemente hundió el rostro nuevamente en el cuello de Tomoyo, quedándose quieto. –Tuve un día pésimo.- confesó suspirando audiblemente. 

-Se te nota, no te pones borracho por cualquier cosa.- 

-Creo que me sobrepase esta vez.- sinceró el ojiazul. 

-Eso se puede arreglar. Ahora ¿por qué no descansas un rato?- 

-Me vendrían bien mis dos horas de sueño reglamentarias.- comentó Eriol, empezando a notar el cansancio que se ceñía sobre él. Cerró los ojos con pesadez y se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Tomoyo. 

Las sombras no lo persiguieron esa vez. Nada de gritos ni acusaciones contra él. Esta vez, solo un sueño tranquilo y relajador. ¿Efectos del alcohol? ¡Claro que no! 

Por fin se había dado cuenta que era lo que le impedía tener aquellas pesadillas tan constantes: su niña Tomoyo... 

_Continuara..._

Bien!! Por fin se empieza a poner interesante!! Perdon por haber asesinado a Sonomi, pero asi era la historia desde el principio. 

Quería hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones...eh, si, lo del cap, (lo de los ojos del asesino) lo saque de Rurounin Kenshin, la escena que acaban de ver al final, la saque de Buffy, donde estan ella y Spike antes de la batalla final pero en lugar de la cama el sillón, perdon por los discursos largos y cursis, y Shaoran todavía no cambia, asi que no se emocionen, faltan unos 7 u 8 cap (espero), todavía falta más de otras parejas y...henri no es bueno, eso es por seguro...creo que eso es todo por ahora...ah! y este cap, estuvo más largo que el anterior, más de 9000 palabras ¿no les molesta o si? 

Esta vez hare la parte de los reviews un poco breves, o no terminare hoy... 

MelissaHigurashi: Gracias por leer aunque no te agrade mucho la pareja E+T, prometo poner más de S+S, N+T, y S+M. 

Sailor Pallas: Espero que te halla gustado las escenas que puse entre las dos parejitas, me costo mucho trabajo imaginar la de E+T, ojala y la calidad haya sido la misma..ˆ_ˆ 

Luly: Bueeno, si te dijera que quise decir, ya no sería sorpresa, mejor espera a ver que se le ocurre a esta mente retorcida (jajaja) perdon por lo del MSN del otro día pero mi compu se desconecto...(que chafa) 

Wechapa: Pues el unico reconocimiento que me agrada es que a las personas les guste lo que escribo, pero si quieres mandarme un bonito regalo, no lo despreciare... =P 

Sakura Kat: ˆ//ˆ Gracias por decir que soy tu favorita! Me siento bien ahora, y no te preocupes sino dejas review, para mi con que lo leas y que te guste, esta más que bien! 

Anita-asakura: Bueno, por lo menos te agrada esa pareja. He planeado más escenas entre otras, pero me falta algo de inspiración ¿alguna sugerencia? = 

Sakura Li: ¿Qué te parecio?? Si, ya se que no fue un beso beso verdadero, pero digamos que fue solo un calentamiento. Gracias molestarte en poner un review!! 

Jeru: ¬_¬ Yue queda solito, porque es pa mi solita!! Así que shuu o tocar, propiedad privada. Prometo poner más S+S en el prox. Capitulo, y talvez algo de Meiling con ellos, no lo se...depende de tu entusiasmo.. 

Tomoe Himura: ˆ_ˆ Sip tome tu idea prestada, me pareció algo muy bueno considerando que Li casi no tiene mención en las misiones y él también contribuye, el prox. Cap. Más S+S!! (espero) 

Padme Gilraen: Santa virgen de la cachucha!! El cielo se va a caer! Padme ha vuelto! (espero nueva y mejorada) y si, todavía sigo esperando Big Wizard ¬_¬ gracias... 

Sakia: Voy en la Salle que está por Coapa (creo, 3 años ahí y no puedo saberlo) Y no te preocupes por lo de los dibujos, estoy segura que te quedaran muy bien! Y no, no puedes matar a Henri, ¿Cómo disfrutaria Eriol de la venganza?? (no dije nada...) 

Miaka Yuuki: Pueees.. eso del callejon tenía sus intenciones ocultas, como podrás haber visto, además de que no se me ocurrio otra manera de demostrarlo, y de lo de Henri puesss ya veras que pasa, no hay que impacientarse ^_~ 

Lady Moonlight3: Prefiero que mandes a un lindo Legolas!! A ese ni quien lo rechace.. je, perdón por lo de Sonomi, pero alguien tenía que morir (es de asesinos que esperabas??) y sip, adivinaste lo de Himura, fue de hecho pensado en esa escena. Y no te regalo a Shaoran-chan, es mio también (por lo que dura la historia) joy joy joy 

Angel-de-luz: YUE!! Querido angelito!! Te dolió caerte del cielo? Esta bien, no hare sufrir a Eriol... todavía así que antes de que eso pase, podrías mandarme a mi cosa linda? Y Ken °¬° y Aya °¬° ya de conte que son mi escolta personal mientras escribo este fic? Quien no! Todos me mandan a sus asesinos!! (pero tu eres buena conmigo verdad?? n_n U) 

Karla-hoshi: T_T mi lindo Eriol! Si que a sufrido! Chicas a consolarlo! (pero yo voy al frente! ˆOˆ) no empieces a angustiarte, que lo peor esta por venir (yo creo que en 2 o 3 caps) 

Sayo: je, ya todas quieren matar a Henry, y no las culpo (woops no dije eso) y no te preocupes, que Shaoran empieza a sufrir en el sig. Cap. No te desesperes... 

furby_chan: Hay Battousai...quisiera verlo en mi escuela, así ya no sería taan aburrida. Y tadaa Nakuru y Touya estan comprometidos!! (perdon por los que no pero me gusta esa pareja) ¿Qué te parecio el beso?? por ahora sin amor verdadero, pero ya arreglaremos eso.. 

Carla: Espero que lo de Yue te haya quedado un poco más claro, son la misma persona pero con diferente nombre y en dif, tiempo, es todo, a mi me gusta ver a Eriol de asesino, se me hace muy sexy °¬°, y ya le daremos su merecido a Kaho, su participación no a terminado— 

Okinu1: jeje, en mi otro fic estaba en mi fase tierna, ahora es la parte sádica!! XD que bueno que tu visión hacia Eriol este cambiando! Se que Li no esta mal, pero con tu perdon, pero para mi el ojiazul es el mejor. 

Beautiful-night: u_u dios, no puedo contra ti...(y kreuz, mi querida pupila, es un grupo de asesinos a sueldo muy buenotes de donde se me ocurrio la historia) bueno, me has derrotado, me dedicare a escribir sin protestar (¬_¬ maldita darksita...XD de eso no me quitas el gusto XD) jeje, y pienso igual acerca de Eriol y Shaoran, y como vez parece que el castaño no a aprendido la lección..ya lo hara más adelante (inserte risa sadica aquí) 

Terra_c: T_T no tengo emulador soy una patata...pero tomare en cuenta tu consejo, don't worry. Nadie le cree a Shaoran de que quiere cambiar, y para ser sincera yo tampoco XD pero ya lo hara cuando tenga que elegir cara a cara (wooops olvida lo que dije) y gracias por prestarme a Eriol, no desperdiciare mi tiempo con él (es más ya me voy ...) 

Cerezo Astorya: Gracias por escribir! Y no te preocupes, soy muy paciente en esto de las historias (ve no mas 18 cap, y todavía no acabo) yo hago los mismo con eso de pasarlos a word, así cuando estoy aburrida en la school me pongo a leerlos. Gracias de nuevo! 

vanesa_chan: Pues no paso tanto tiempo o si?? solo espero que tu si seas más paciente conmigo porque otras *cough-Dark-cought* bueno, solo digamos que no es muy paciente conmigo T_T gracias por escribir! 

Alina_Drakul: desgraciadamente no conozco NI una pagina de Eriol... de hecho quisiera unas imagenes de E+T, si tienes unas me las mandas no? Y casi no me conecto al messenger pero las pocas veces es después de las 7:00 pm (antes me da hueva) y la pregunta del beso ya quedó aclarada por alla arribita no?? 

Master de Gambler: CREI que estabas muerto!! Quieres que me suicide o que?? Perdon por lo del MSN pero la compu se desconecto y ya no pude conectarme de nuevo nos encontraremos en otra ocacion vale? Y te prometo que ya no estará tan lento (bueno, talvez el prox cap, si, no puedo resistir la tentación de más cursileria ˆ_ˆ soy niña ya te dije) Y lo del final ya te dije que NO TE LO CUENTO!! Tendras que esperar. ˆ//ˆ gracias por lo del review No 100... me hiciste sonrojar... 

Undine: Listo!! Espero que solo queden unos 7 u 8 cap y ya temine todo...sería un gran alivio. Gracias por el review!! 

Ayy dios... nunca habia tenido tantos reviews...GRACIAS A TODOS!! Me siento tan bien conmigo misma, que me ire a una pachanga ahora mismo (jaa Tiff, quisieras) gracias a ustedes he llegado a los 200 reviews, y por fin pienso que hago un buen trabajo, estoy contenta de que les guste la historia... 

Por cierto, prometi una nueva historia, y e empezado a escribir unas pequeñas introducciones de diferentes fics, todos con un conflicto interesante (en mi opinión) así que si alguien esta interesado en conocerlos, y darme una opinión sobre cual debería de continuar, solo díganmelo y los mandare con gusto. (aunque todos saldrán a su debido tiempo) 

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ojala y se la esten pasando bien, y les haya gustado el capitulo. 

Disfruten de la vida!! 

Tiff 

_"Los besos robados, son siempre los más dulces."_


	19. Sentimientos Desconocidos

**Amando al Enemigo. **

Por: Tiff 

Li Shaoran se encaminó al departamento de su compañero a la mañana siguiente de la última misión con los Daidouji. El dinero que su jefe les había prometido, ya estaba listo para ser entregado, y parecía que además habían ganado el bono extra que tanto habían codiciado. No era un momento feliz, como él lo hubiera deseado, después de la breve disputa que habían tenido la noche pasada.

Además, iba también para informarle sobre la condición de Shinishi. La bala le había perforado el estómago, ocasionándole una hemorragia interna muy severa; sin embargo, a pesar de su estado crítico, los doctores de la compañía tenían muy buenas expectativas acerca de su recuperación. Pasaría en la clínica una semana cuando menos, y después sería dado de alta para otros cuantos días de reposo en casa.

De eso se podía sentir contento. Como había dicho Izumi la noche pasada, el equipo mejor pagado se retiraba con honores: Ni un miembro perdido en todas las misiones.

El joven se detuvo delante de un gran escaparate de electrodomésticos, donde se exhibían varias televisiones de diferentes tamaños. Llamó su atención, que en todas ellas se estuviera transmitiendo el mismo noticiero.

Y como se supuso, el caso de los Daidouji acaparaba toda la atención. El joven castaño, interesado por lo que pusieran decir del asesinato, se internó en la tienda, y observó en uno de los televisores, con algunas otras personas alrededor de él, todo lo acontecido la noche pasada.

...la extrema vigilancia en la mansión de los Daidouji, no fue impedimento para que ayer en la noche, alrededor de las 8:00 se cometiera el último asesinato a esta gran familia de magnates. Según nuestros informes, Sonomi y Satoshi Daidouji, últimos herederos de la gran fortuna de los emporios Daidouji, fueron asesinados por el mismo grupo de criminales de las pasadas ocasiones liderados por el 'Asesino Ingles'...

Li Shaoran empezó a escuchar varios comentarios de protesta y desprecio en contra de los afamados asesinos a su alrededor. Las personas hablaban entre ellas con inconformidad, pasmados por la trágica muerte de tan afamada familia.

-Son unos malditos.- exclamó un hombre de mediana edad a su lado. –Van a pudrirse en la cárcel cuando los atrapen.-

Li lo miró un momento sin expresión en el rostro, y después dirigió sus ojos de nuevo a la pantalla.

...Muchas personas protestan y reclaman respuestas al jefe encargado del caso Yue Tsukishiro, exigiendo lo destituyan de su cargo...

La imagen de un joven de cabello plateado y ojos índigos, apareció en la televisión, rodeado de micrófonos, y Li solo lo miro por unos momentos.

Yue Tsukishiro... tragó saliva con pesadez. Tenía al enemigo más cerca de lo que pensaba. No bastaba más que un poco de curiosidad por parte del ojiazul, y descubriría que no existía un Li Shaoran en las listas de la jefatura, ni tampoco en ningún registro de ningún tipo. Aunque no hubiera sospechado de él al principio, más que como un pretendiente más, comenzaría a preocuparse que Sakura saliera con una persona que, para la ley, no existía. Habría pensado que él había cambiado su identidad, ó las listas estaban borradas, y ninguno de los dos casos le favorecía en absoluto.

¡Que mala suerte había tenido al habérselo encontrado ese día en la fiesta! ¡Si Sakura no lo hubiera presentado, habría conservado su anonimato en aquellos momentos tan esenciales!

Suspiró. Lo único que le quedaba, era desear que de esa presentación, no pasara más que una fría mirada...

~*~

Yue caminó por un parque alejado de la jefatura por largo rato, sumido en sus reflexiones. Se escondía de la multitud de reporteros que lo acechaban a donde quiera que se dirigiera, acosándolo con preguntas o exigencias de dejar el cargo. Por eso había escapado para buscar un lugar de tranquilidad por lo menos unas cuantas horas.

Se quitó el fino saco, y se aflojó la corbata, para después ir a sentarse a una de las bancas en el lugar más escondido de todo el parque, que para su fortuna, permanecía vacío.

Arrojó sus cosas a un lado despectivamente, y sumió el rostro en sus manos, ocultando la expresión frustrada que imperaba en sus delicados rasgos. Por un momento, el apuesto joven de treinta años, pareció más viejo y acabado de lo que realmente era. Unas delgadas líneas de preocupación pasaron por su frente y el contorno de sus labios expresando casi por completo, los pensamientos que transitaban por su memoria.

Entrevistas con reporteros, revisiones de las escenas del crimen, un largo informe del asesinato, el reconocimiento de los cuerpos, las autopsias, la investigación de las pistas, revisión de los fallos de los sistemas, identificación de los cuerpos de los policías... solo algunas de las tantas tareas de las que se tenía que hacer cargo un mismo día.

Su cabello que había estado recogido en una coleta detrás de su cabeza, se soltó de repente, dejando caer sobre sus hombros y su rostro, una fina cascada plateada, que él ni siquiera notó.

Su carrera se iba en picada. Él, que había tenido excelentes expectativas al entrar al caso, había sufrido más bajas que cualquier otro policía que se hubiera encargado de cualquier otro crimen. Habían asesinado a dos familias enteras cuando él custodiaba la casa, bajo sus propias narices, habiendo conseguido con eso, solo unos cuantos datos de los homicidas.

Ya no sabía que hacer. Tenía demasiada presión sobre los hombros, y nadie parecía estar de su lado. Los noticieros lo culpaban a él de su falta de atención para con el caso, reprochándole en la cara, cuantas oportunidades había tenido de atrapar a los criminales quedándose con las manos vacías, y una familia muerta cada vez.

¿Qué querían que hiciera? Por más que le disgustara, su capacidad de permanecer despierto, había llegado a un límite. No podía estar en dos lugares a la vez (aunque eso hubiera sido muy conveniente) ni podía estar revisando cada detalle en la seguridad de la mansión, para eso tenía a un equipo...que la verdad no era de mucha utilidad.

Ese último caso en especial, le había dolido sentimentalmente en sobremanera. Demostraba una cara fría al mundo, pero por más que quisiera, no podía ocultarse de si mismo. Le dolía la muerte de esa mujer, porque había llegado a conocerla. Pero aún más, le dolía el solo pensar, como reaccionaría Tomoyo al enterarse de la situación.

Después de todo, la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era la mejor amiga de Sakura Kinomoto, la hermana de Touya, su compañero de trabajo, y la había tratado varias veces con mucha naturalidad. Era con las únicas personas (a parte de los Kinomoto) con quien podía demostrar su verdadero yo. Hablar libremente, y sonreír una que otra vez cuando estaba a su lado, eran una linda rutina en su vida llena de presiones. Era una chica linda, inocente y de buenos sentimientos, con una madre que no había podido estar con ella desde que era muy pequeña, pero que adoraba por igual.

¿Cómo se sentiría Tomoyo después de enterarse de lo sucedido? Triste, confundida, sin saber que hacer...pero lo que más le preocupaba, era de que ella también le echara en cara su falta de atención. Lo último que le faltaba, era tener a una de sus únicas amigas en su contra, eso sería el acabose en su vida personal.

Se enteraría pronto y de seguro lo llamaría poco después. Solo le quedaba esperar sus reclamos, y aceptar su culpa con decencia.

_Perdóname Tomoyo, no pude cumplir mi promesa... _

~*~

Shaoran por fin llegó a la calle a donde se dirigía; miró el gran edificio enfrente de él, y suspiro con resignación. Llevaba debajo del brazo una bolsa con una caja dentro, repleta de rosquillas de fresa. Iba a entrar, darle una rápida explicación a Eriol, informarle que ya podían recoger el dinero y, si las rosquillas no funcionaban, no pensaba disculparse verbalmente, después de todo él lo había provocado.

Iba a entrar por la puerta principal, cuando se topó con una pelirroja cargando una gran bolsa de basura.

-¿Por fin te mudas Kaho? ¡Ya era hora!- comentó el chico sarcásticamente.

-Ja, eres tan gracioso Li.- contestó la joven de igual manera.

-¿Por qué el mal humor? ¡Es un bonito día! Los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, las parejas están tiernamente abrazadas...oops.- se detuvo momentáneamente, poniendo gesto de sorna. –Lo siento, debí recordar que tu no tienes pareja. Ni modo Kaho, supongo que ya se te pasó el tren.-

El rostro de la joven adquirió el color de su cabello, apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Bueno, supongo que te dejaré. Iré a ver a la feliz pareja allá arriba.- gestionó el castaño sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara, dejando a una Kaho muy disgustada y apunto de echarse a llorar. ¡Como le gustaba molestar a esa mujer! Y la verdad, a su parecer, se lo merecía de esa, y de la forma en que Eriol la trataba.

Pronto se encontró delante de la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo. No se escuchaba ni un ruido, talvez ni uno de los dos inquilinos se encontraba en casa. Mejor para él, así no tendría que hablar con Hiragizawa.

Abrió la puerta con sus llaves, y se encontró con un inusual silencio. –¡Hola!- exclamó -¡Vengo a vaciar el refrigerador!-

Entró sin hacer mucho ruido a la sala, encontrándose con una escena que lo sorprendió en sobremanera.

Ahí, tendido en el sillón en los brazos de una chica, se encontraba Eriol Hiragizawa ¡en persona! Pensó en lo que le había dicho a Kaho hacía unos momentos, y se sonrió ante su ironía. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a su compañero en esa situación.

Los dos jóvenes dormían pasivamente en los brazos del otro, cubiertos por las confortantes sombras de las cortinas oscuras.

Li solo se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, y los observó. Debía admitir que los dos se veían muy bien juntos; los dos tenían la elegancia, el misterio, y, a pesar de las pequeñas marcas que los dos mantenían en el rostro a causa de los desagradables encuentros que habían tenido, poseían también la belleza para formar una pareja perfecta.

_¿Me veré así al lado de Meiling? _

Había salido varias veces con ella a muchos lugares, y varias personas de confianza, le habían confesado que los dos no eran el uno para el otro.

¡Eso ya lo sabía! Nunca había pensado en formar una vida al lado de la china, para él era solo un momento de diversión y cariño necesarios en cualquier persona.

_¿Y con Sakura? _

Eso si no podía precisarlo. Nadie nunca le había hecho un comentario semejante al que le hacían cuando estaba al lado de Meiling. ¿Sería porque no conocían a esa esmeralda, o simplemente porque los dos en verdad se veían bien?

No era que quisiera formar una vida a su lado, pero...

Salió de su ensimismamiento, cuando vio delante de él un destello ametista. Tomoyo se había despertado de repente, y ahora le sonreía.

-Buenos Días.- le dijo en voz somnolienta, sin moverse de su sitio.

Él también sonrió. –Buenos Días Tomoyo.-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las once.-

-Oh.- La joven volteó a ver a su lado, encontrándose con el rostro dormido del ojiazul. Su sonrisa se suavizo amorosamente.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- el castaño, recuperando su antiguo yo, le sonrió maliciosamente, alternando la mirada entre los dos.

-Nada.- mintió Tomoyo con rapidez, tratando de suprimir el sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer en sus mejillas. –Solo se quedó dormido, dijo que tuvo un día pésimo.-

La sonrisa de Li desapareció súbitamente. Parte de eso, era su culpa. –Bueno, sí tuvimos algunos problemas, pero nada para preocuparse.-

La ametista observó el cambio en el rostro de Li, y decidió mejor cambiar de tema.

-Anoche hablé con Sakura.- comentó casualmente. –Dijo que iban a salir hoy.-

-¿A sí?- preguntó el chico mostrándose especialmente interesado.

-Si, se escuchaba muy emocionada.-

Li se sonrió nuevamente. ¿Por qué el recuerdo de Meiling no lo hacía sonreír de esa manera?

-Espero que no la estés tomando solo como un juego.- la voz de la joven, antes dulce y reconfortante, se escuchó rasposa y fría de repente... estar con Eriol todo el tiempo empezaba a afectarle.

-¿De que hablas?- le dijo volteándola a ver, encontrando un rostro serio y una mirada gélida.

-Conozco tu forma de ser Li. No eres una persona a la que se le pueda llamar 'santa'. Eres un gran amigo, pero tus capacidades como pareja no me convencen del todo.- Eriol se movió un poco, y ella bajo la voz, haciéndola parecer más peligrosa. –Si Sakura es tu idea de pasar un rato, mejor búscate a otra que le quede mejor.-

-Nunca dije que fuera solo un juego.- le susurró Li evadiendo la mirada.

Ella lo miró, y sus ojos se suavizaron, regresando a la normalidad –Sakura a sufrido mucho por culpa de otras personas que han intentado jugar con ella Shaoran.- le comentó.-No es una chica que salga a donde sea con cualquier joven atractivo que se le aparezca en un bar; si acepto tu compañía, es porque piensa que eres alguien especial.-

Li la miró un momento y se quedó pensativo.

-No desperdicies el cariño de una joven como ella, no encuentras a una persona así en todas partes.-

De eso sí tenía razón.

-Además.- dijo. –Si le haces daño, te arrancaré la piel con las manos y la pondré a secar al sol.- concluyó con una sonrisa talvez demasiado dulce. Esa no le inspiró mucha confianza; no sabía si bromeaba ó lo decía de verdad... mejor desaparecer todas las armas que Eriol guardaba en casa.

El joven que dormía placidamente sobre el hombro de Tomoyo, se movió un poco, y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, volviendo de un largo letargo a la realidad. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, y tenía la garganta seca; la verdad no recordaba claramente y con exactitud, lo que había pasado la noche pasada.

Cuando por fin logró enfocar la mirada, observó a un Li frente a él que tenía la vista gacha. No se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado, cuando antes, podía escuchar sus pisadas desde que salía del elevador; dormir tan cómodamente tenía ciertas desventajas.

-¿Dormiste bien?- la dulce voz de Tomoyo sobresalto al joven un poco, regresándolo completamente a la realidad. Recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido desde que había llegado a casa, y como habían terminado los dos en ese lugar.

Se sonrojó un poco apenado de su comportamiento, y se levantó cuidadosamente del sillón con lentitud, sentándose por fin hasta el otro lado. La chica lo imitó, y le sonrió con calidez.

-¿Te vas a quedar a desayunar Li?-

El castaño la miró y sonrió, pero nunca fijo los ojos en el ingles.

La ametista se levantó de su lugar, y se dirigió a la habitación para asearse, y luego comenzar con su rutina diaria del desayuno, dejando solos a los dos asesinos.

Ni uno de los dos habló, y Li volteó a todos lados con nerviosismo, sin saber donde comenzar.

Eriol acomodaba su cabello revuelto con las manos.

-Ronald ya tiene el dinero.- dijo Shaoran al fin. –Dice que hicimos un buen trabajo, y que además ganamos el bono. Estará en la compañía para cuando queramos pasar por el.-

El ojiazul asintió, pero no pronunció ni un sonido.

-Shinishi está bien, ya recuperó el conocimiento; permanecerá en observación por unos cuantos días, y después lo mandarán a su casa para que se recupere por completo.-

-¿Ya averiguaron porque la seguridad estaba tan baja?- preguntó Eriol, acomodándose las gafas.

-Ronald estuvo investigando desde que lo dijo Izumi, y parece que alguien se los ordeno, pero no tiene idea de quien fue.-

-¿Han dicho algo de nosotros en las noticias?-

-De nosotros no, pero parece que quieren destituir del mando a Yue.-

Eriol sonrió con burla. –Se lo merece.- pero después su rostro se tornó serio de nuevo, y fue cuando al fin alzó la mirada hacia el castaño. Una débil luz le cayó en el rostro, y el ambarino pudo notar la marca roja que tenía en el labio.

-¿Es todo?- le preguntó el ojiazul ásperamente, levantándose del sillón.

-Traje un regalo, está en la mesa.- comentó Shaoran señalando la pequeña caja, con una mirada de arrepentimiento muy evidente.

El ojiazul la abrió. –Es una artimaña muy sucia.- comentó observando el contenido con deleite.

-Disculpa lo de ayer.- sonrió.

-Estos pastelillos no me ayudarán a esto.- señalo su labio. –Y para vengarme, me los comeré todos yo solo.-

-¡Pero yo los compré!-

-Piensa en eso para la próxima vez que quieras golpearme.- bromeó echándose un pastelillo de fresa entero a la boca.

~*~

-Creo que voy a venir más seguido a desayunar.- exclamó Li satisfecho, después de haber engullido el último pedazo de Hot-cakes que la chica había preparado para los dos.

-No me sorprende, eres un glotón.- dijo Eriol apunto de comer otro bocado, sin voltearlo a ver.

-Mira quien lo dice, tienes este rico desayuno para ti solo todos los días, y nunca me habías invitado. Te vas a ir al infierno por envidioso.-

-Si, como sea.-

Tomoyo observó desde la puerta de la cocina, el como discutían los dos jóvenes. Cuando Eriol había despertado, había mostrado una cara de disgusto al ver al castaño, parecía que los dos estaban enojados o algo así. Y sin embargo, para esos momentos, los dos ya estaban como siempre. Li molestando incansablemente a Eriol, y el ojiazul contestando sarcásticamente. Parecía que en eso se basaba su amistad... las personas tenía diferentes formas de expresar sus sentimientos.

-¿Tomoyo?-

La ametista regresó a la realidad de repente, al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Shaoran.

-¿Qué?- preguntó distraídamente.

-Sakura y yo íbamos a ir a dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, y como la otra vez dijiste que querías comprar unas cosas para navidad ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?-

-Gracias Shaoran, pero no me gustaría interrumpir.- le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Pero Eriol dice que él también va.-

-¿En serio?- preguntaron Tomoyo y Eriol a la vez, observando a Shaoran con detenimiento.

-¡Claro! Nunca hemos salido todos juntos, podríamos dar un paseo, y comprar las cosas que quieres Tomoyo... además de darme algunos consejos con los obsequios que necesito.- mencionó casualmente.

-¿Y yo para que voy?- mencionó el ojiazul. –Yo no quiero comprar nada.-

-¿Estás diciendo que no nos vas a dar nada?- exclamó Li con un falso gesto de desilusión en el rostro.

-¿Debería?-

-¡Somos tus queridos amigos! ¿No vas a acordarte de nosotros ni siquiera en navidad?-

Silencio.

-Bueno ya, al menos agrácianos con tu presencia por un rato.- Eriol lo ignoró, volteando a ver a Tomoyo en su lugar. Ella le sonrió tiernamente, rogándole con la mirada.

-Ya cállate, iré.- suspiró derrotado y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la ventana, donde recargó su frente contra la fría superficie. ¿Qué poder tenía ella sobre su persona para hacerlo ceder así de rápido?

_Es astuta, artera, maliciosa, engañosa... tierna, sutil, linda, inocente, hermosa... _

Ya sabía porque estaba cayendo en sus redes lentamente.

~*~

-¿A dónde vas monstruo?- Touya Kinomoto se había escapado un rato del arduo trabajo que lo había atrapado toda la mañana (y la noche anterior), para estar un rato en su casa.

En uno de los descansos que tomaba cada media hora, de un constante escándalo generado por dos bestias cabezonas y una chica pelirroja, se asomó al cuarto de su hermana, al escuchar los pasos rápidos de un lado a otro.

-¡No soy monstruo!- el moreno se rió al ver la cara infantil de su hermana. Le decía de esa forma desde la escuela primaria, y para su sorpresa y deleite, aun ahora que era toda una mujer, seguía haciendo la misma expresión que él recordaba con tanto cariño.

Pero al recordar porque se arreglaba, su semblante cambió de nuevo a uno más severo. -¿Vas de nuevo con ese mocoso?-

-Se llama Shaoran Li. Y si, voy a salir con él.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

La joven lo volteó a ver con expresión amenazadora.

-Lo supuse.- derrotado, cerró la puerta tras de si sin muchas ganas de argumentar de nuevo. Siempre que la joven salía con algún chico, llámese mocoso o no, empezaba a cuestionarla con mucho afán, recibiendo siempre las mismas viejas respuestas. Esta vez, prefirió no discutir.

Bajó con la cabeza gacha hacía la estancia, encontrando a Nakuru riendo animadamente, mientras Kero y Spinnel peleaban por un dulce de leche.

Al escuchar que bajaba, la chica volteó a verlo, y a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones, se quedó en su lugar, observándolo y sonriéndole amorosamente... Y ahí le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y por primera vez desde que estaban comprometidos, se acercó por su propia iniciativa, y la besó.

El timbre sonó de repente, y los dos se separaron. Touya acarició a la chica del rostro, y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con pesadez. Su rostro se suavizo de repente y adquirió un gesto de pesadumbre al encontrar a una chica muy conocida para él con hermoso cabello de ébano. –Tomoyo...- le susurró. Iba a acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero se detuvo cuando la chica le sonrió.

-Hola Touya, Nakuru- los saludó con naturalidad y su carácter habitual., y él supo en ese instante, que la joven no estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido.

Los ojos de la pelirroja que estaba sentada en la estancia, se llenaron de lágrimas con rapidez, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el moreno la detuvo con la mirada.

-¿Sakura ya está lista?- preguntó casualmente, conociendo la respuesta desde antes.

-No, pero le llamaré.- el joven Kinomoto por fin apartó la mirada de la ametista, y miró detrás de ella. Dos jóvenes, uno de negro, y otro de verde, lo miraron un instante detrás de unos lentes oscuros, saludándolo con un gesto con la cabeza.

Uno de ellos era Shaoran Li, podía reconocerlo aunque tuviera una máscara encima, pero el otro...le era completamente desconocido, pero a la vez, le inspiraba un sentimiento de familiaridad que no podía precisar.

Era un poco más bajo que él mismo, pero con un porte más elegante y majestuoso. Tenía cabello azulado y piel pálida, además de unos rasgos finos que le denotaron astucia y sabiduría. Su presencia, a su parecer, era más imponente que la de cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido. ¿Quién sería aquel extraño?

-¡Eriol!- la joven pelirroja que antes se había visto tan deprimida, se levantó de repente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y corrió a abrazar al nombrado con gran entusiasmo. Touya se le quedó viendo fijamente...¿Eriol?

El inglés la recibió con una sonrisa, dejando que la joven saltara a su cuello. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques repentinos de la pelirroja. Spinnel se levantó tambaleándose de su sitio, y con las mejillas sonrosadas (seguro había comido dulces) se dirigió a él también.

-¿La conoces Eriol?- preguntó Tomoyo asombrada de verlos así.

-Sí.-

La chica iba a preguntar algo más, pero se detuvo al ver a Sakura en las escaleras. Las dos se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Shaoran sugirió que saliéramos los cuatro, y me pareció buena idea.- le contestó la ametista.

La joven miró al castaño y le sonrió abiertamente, y no supo si fue su imaginación, pero creyó ver como las mejillas de Li se sonrojaban.

-Regresaré antes de las diez Touya, avísale a mi papa por favor.- y con eso, y una rápida despedida de los otros jóvenes, la chica salió de la casa con todos los demás.

El moreno los observó desde su sitio, quedándose con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho... ¿Eriol? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

~*~

El cuarteto se traslado en el auto deportivo de Eriol, hacia el centro de la ciudad en poco tiempo. Llegaron a plena mitad de la tarde, cuando todos los sitios estaban en su completo apogeo. Las familias salían de paseo a menudo a esas horas, y recorrían las calles de la ciudad con mucho interés. En esa época del año, todos los sitios a los que volteaban, se encontraban adornados por infinidad decorados acordes a la ocasión. Era en verdad una vista apetecible.

Decidieron primero entrar a un bonito restaurante que tenía un gran balcón en un segundo piso, desde donde se podían observar varias cuadras de alrededor.

Li y Sakura hablaban animadamente, dejando a los dos morenos solos con sus pensamientos.

La ametista miraba a cierto punto en la calle con expresión embelesada, sonriendo de manera singular, mientras recargaba su cabeza en una mano. Suspiro, y Eriol la miró.

-¿Qué?-

-Estaba pensando.- dijo Tomoyo mirándolo por fin. -¿Qué te gustaría de regalo de navidad?-

-¿A mi?- preguntó el joven incrédulo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Aja, ya he pensado en el regalo de Shaoran, el de Sakura, el de Touya, el de Nakuru...pero no se me viene a la cabeza nada bueno para darte.-

-Yo no quiero ningún regalo.- dijo el ojiazul seriamente, sin premeditar ofensas.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que es tan difícil elegir uno. No quisiera que no te gustara cuando te lo diera.-

El inglés sonrió, ¿Quién diría que alguien se preocuparía de esa manera por un detalle semejante? ¡Y sobre todo para alguien como él!

-Viniendo de ti, cualquier cosa estaría bien.- susurró con una sonrisa, perdiendo la mirada entre la multitud de abajo.

Los tres jóvenes lo escucharon, y se lanzaron sonrisas de satisfacción entre si.

~*~

-No me estas dando resultados Yue.- el ojiazul suspiró. La temida entrevista que había estado tratando de evitar desde el segundo asesinato de los Daidouji, por fin había llegado a concretarse. Su superior, la misma persona que lo había puesto al mando del caso, había empezado a dudar de su capacidad.

-Estoy tratando.- contestó Yue con la mirada baja y el cabello en el rostro.

-Se que lo intentas, pero el caso ha ido demasiado lejos. Tus recomendaciones me daban buenas expectativas en la resolución del problema pero parece que todo ha ido empeorando.-

-¡He traído todas las pruebas que he encontrado!- exclamó el chico, encarando a su jefe con valor y determinación.

-Pero no son suficientes.- sinceró negando con la cabeza. -¿Qué has traído Yue? Sólo un nombre en una grabación, una suposición de que conocías al asesino, una organización anónima, una paga multimillonaria no encontrada, y una prueba de ADN que no podemos comparar con ninguna de las existentes...¿Cuál de todas tus aportaciones nos han llevado al asesino?-

-¡Ya lo he visto!- replicó el platino levantándose de su asiento violentamente, refiriéndose a aquella vez en que había localizado a una persona similar en esa fiesta de disfraces. -¡Es una persona influyente, con dinero, con educación, una persona que se pasea libremente entre los ricos como un sujeto normal!-

-¡¿En donde está entonces?! ¡No lo veo en la cárcel ó frente a un juzgado! ¡Ese asesino maniaco sigue libre y todo por tú incompetencia!- le grito furioso, señalándolo con el dedo.

Los ojos cerúleos del chico viajaron al suelo rápidamente, con expresión rabiosa. Apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no mencionó palabra alguna.

-Recoge tus cosas Yue.- ordenó el superior recuperando la calma y ajustándose la corbata el cuello. –Estás fuera del caso.-

El apuesto joven relajó los músculos de la espalda en señal de derrota, suspirando largamente. Se sintió derrotado por segunda vez en su vida, una derrota amarga y cruel que quedaría en su memoria para atormentarlo. Y aún así, con un peso de culpa en los hombros, con la incertidumbre de la seguridad de Tomoyo, y con la tortura del fracaso en el pecho; Yue Tsukishiro salió de la oficina con la cabeza en alto.

~*~ 

-¿Qué te parece un bonito collar con un colgante de diamante?-

-No, jamás lo aceptaría.-

-Bueno, ¿Que tal un bonito vestido de Versage?- 

-Shaoran ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que es? ¡No puedes comprarla con regalos!-

La joven ametista había estado escuchando pacientemente, la misma clase de preguntas por aproximadamente diez minutos. Un lindo castaño caminaba a su lado con expresión pensativa en el rostro, mientras escrutaba todos los aparadores por los que iban pasando en su largo paseo por el centro; una cuestión muy importante para él, se había formado en su mente mientras se abordaba el tema de los regalos en la mesa del restaurante, causándole cierta duda sobre qué obsequiarle a la esmeralda que se había ganado su cariño en tan poco tiempo. Y conociendo a Tomoyo... ¿Qué mejor consejero acerca de sus gustos que su mejor amiga?

-Tienes razón... ¿Un brazalete?-

La joven suspiró, tratando de mantener la paciencia. Todas las cosas que había mencionado hasta ese momento, eran objetos caros y exuberantes, conocidos simplemente por su elevado precio. Esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaban a Sakura. Jamás había visto las cosas por su valor material, nunca se había visto interesada por una joya ostentosa ó un abrigo fastuoso... prefería las cosas sencillas, pero que llevaran un significado en especial.

Había comprobado esa teoría cuando su padre, en una de las crisis económicas de su casa, le había dado en su cumpleaños simplemente un hermoso ramo de flores de cerezo... su cara se había llenado de emoción pura y sus ojos se habían puesto cristalinos tan solo con mirarlas. El mejor regalo decía ella... un recuerdo de su madre, reafirmaba la ametista.

Por eso era que Li no podría impresionarla con algo tan banal, cuando otras personas lograban enternecerle el corazón con tan solo una flor. 

-¿Porque intentas comprarla con regalos costosos? Simplemente observa a donde ella mira, y te darás cuenta de que esas cosas no son de su interés.-

La esmeralda corrió hacía uno de los aparadores de la juguetería, y sus ojos se iluminaron con regocijo al observar una montaña de osos de felpa...

Y fue cuando Li la vio de una manera diferente a las demás. No como una muñeca a la que se le compraban vestidos elegantes por estética, ni como aquel maniquí que carga una joya con altivez; no la vio como a todas las otras muñequillas de porcelana que él adornaba con absoluta perfección... la vio simplemente como a una mujer. Una persona tan conciente como él, con sentimientos, ambiciones y sueños. Un ser que reía, lloraba, amaba y sufría tan libremente como cualquier otro...

-A veces las cosas más simples son las que nos pueden dar el mayor regocijo.-

Y, con una mirada fija en la castaña que nunca antes había mostrado, Shaoran sonrió.

~*~

El sol fue decayendo lentamente en el horizonte, dejando detrás de él, un espectáculo de resplandores celestiales. Las luces de la ciudad empezaban a iluminarse con alegría, despidiendo destellos multicolores al paso de los transeúntes, que admiraban con singular júbilo, al hermoso panorama que se levantaba en todas direcciones.

Tomoyo Daidouji no era la excepción. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, observaba el ir y venir de las personas, los coloridos adornos haciendo especial honor a la ocasión, las familias unidas disfrutando de la tarde... ¡Como se te alegraba el corazón de repente!

¿Y como no? Estaba en ese hermoso lugar, empezaba a salir la luna llena, y estaba con sus mejores amigos y la persona a la que amaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir esa linda tarde de invierno?

Su mirada se fijó de repente en la pareja de castaños que tenía adelante, y su sonrisa creció con sinceridad. Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que había prometido nunca volver a amar, le sonreía con cariño a Li, mientras se aferraba a su brazo y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, caminando a su lado. El joven volteaba a verla, y una sonrisa de la misma magnitud se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras sus ojos brillaban con extraña luminosidad...

¿Era ese el Shaoran que ella conocía? ¿En donde había quedado esa mirada seductora y provocativa que le mostraba a todas las mujeres? ¿De donde había salido ese gesto tan inocente y tan puro... tan parecido al amor? Seguramente el joven no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sucedía en su persona, no se daba cuenta de la cantidad y magnitud de emociones que mostraba su rostro en ese momento, pero ella no era ciega, y su intuición le decía, que Li Shaoran descubriría pronto los sentimientos verdaderos que abrigaba su corazón.

¡Que fácil le resultaba leer a ese castaño con tan solo observar su rostro! Una de las cosas por las que se sentía orgullosa desde sus días en la primaria, era de que podía descifrar los pensamientos de las otras personas con tan solo echarle una mirada a su expresión en el rostro, a la profundidad de sus ojos, a sus gestos corporales... Sakura y Shaoran eran una prueba andante de sus teorías.

Sin embargo, al voltear a su lado... simplemente encontraba un reto mayor a sus expectativas. Eriol Hiragizawa, un misterio indescifrable e impenetrable bajo esa mirada fría y calculadora, ese semblante majestuoso, y esa expresión siempre blanca en el rostro...

Pocas veces eran en las que lograba mostrar sus sentimientos con sinceridad... y una de aquellas ocasiones especiales, había sido justamente la noche pasada. Había bajado la guardia por todo aquel rato dejando de rodearse de esos muros impenetrables; en los cuales pudo observar con absoluta claridad la verdadera naturaleza humana del ojiazul. Había mostrado pasión y lujuria, después de todo era un hombre; pero también había revelado por medio de sus ojos, una gran frustración, arrepentimiento, soledad, cansancio... al igual que sinceridad, simpatía, cariño, y hasta un toque de humor.

¿Le había mostrado su verdadero yo aunque sea por una sola noche? ¿Había descubierto al verdadero Eriol Hiragizawa, debajo de todas esas capas de frialdad? 

El recuerdo de ese repentino roce con sus labios, le llegó de repente. ¿Hacía cuanto que no besaba a un hombre de esa manera romántica? ¿Desde sus días en la preparatoria? Se sonrió, y sus mejillas se colorearon... había tenido un ligero sabor metálico, por la herida que el ojiazul llevaba en el labio, pero de esa manera o no, para ella había sido una experiencia sublime. 

-¿Tomoyo?-

~*~

El joven había ido observando desde hacía largo rato, a su linda acompañante. La diversidad en las expresiones de su rostro, iban desde una nostalgia infinita, hasta una sonrisa repentina de ilusión. ¿Qué podría estar pasando por la mente de esa mujer?

La chica se sonrojo de repente, fijando la mirada en el suelo. Y Eriol se vio aun más confundido que antes. La joven se llevó los dedos a los labios, y algo encajo en el rompecabezas que el joven había estado intentando armar.

La noche pasada... recordaba casi todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos. Recordaba haber llegado tambaleándose, que ella lo había ayudado a llegar al sillón, y como se había sentado a su lado a leer...evocaba lo hermosa que se veía a la luz de la oscura habitación, y como se habían confundido de repente sus sentimientos al observarla con admiración.

Recordaba haber probado su fragante piel, y haber rosado sus delgados labios saboreándolos con deleite... lo único que no lograba precisar, era el porque se había detenido.

-¿Tomoyo?- la chica volteó a verlo de repente, sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

-¿Si?-

-Pues yo... quería disculparme contigo por lo de anoche.- mencionó sinceramente manteniendo la mirada fija en el camino.

-Oh.- la joven también bajó la mirada. –No te preocupes, no tiene importancia.-

-Si la tiene. No se que me pasó ayer, nunca me había puesto así.-

-Tuviste un mal día, eso es todo.-

-Lo sé, pero no debía desquitarme contigo.-

Silencio.

-Pero ¿Sabes algo?- el ojiazul alzó la mirada, volteándola a ver con detenimiento. –Hubo algo extraño en mi en ese momento.-

La chica se detuvo, y volteó a verlo; él la imitó.

-Nunca antes me había detenido con nadie más, siempre que una persona se rehusaba a estar conmigo, yo buscaba el método de hacerla cambiar de opinión, y nunca lograba resistirse a mi más de diez minutos...sin embargo, anoche fue diferente contigo...- sus ojos se suavizaron de repente. –No se que poder tengas sobre mi, ni recuerdo exactamente las palabras que utilizaste, pero fueron suficientes para detenerme... debo confesarte que jamás había descansado como lo hice a tu lado ayer, y tampoco me había sentido tan confundido cuando desperté en tus brazos por la mañana.- el joven se tornó serio, pero dudo un momento sobre continuar o no.

La ametista, que había estado escuchando todo lo que decía de una manera atenta, relajó los hombros, y le sonrió con una calidez inusitada, sorprendiéndolo.

-Esta bien. No tienes que entenderlo ahora, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.- la joven se acercó a Eriol, que aún tenía una mirada confundida en los ojos, y lo tomó delicadamente de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, jalándolo suavemente en dirección a donde se habían ido sus amigos.

El índigo la miró una vez más, mientras lo llevaba hábilmente entre la multitud...

No había comprendido completamente lo que había querido decir con su últimas palabras, pero de una cosa estuvo seguro mientras se dejaba dirigir... no lo dejaría solo. Y con ese pensamiento en la mente, y una sonrisa en el rostro, su mano se aferró a la de la ametista con seguridad, empezando a caminar a su lado...

~*~. 

Li Shaoran había distraido su atención, por largo rato al lado de su acompañante. Habían seguido por su camino por varias cuadras, sin siquiera mirar atrás, inmiscuidos en una plática interesante y amena.

Así que cuando el castaño desvió su mirada hacia donde se suponía debían estar sus compañeros, se dio cuenta con sorpresa, de que los dos morenos habían desaparecido.

-¿Dónde están Eriol y Tomoyo?- preguntó el castaño deteniéndose de repente, haciendo que Sakura pusiera su atención a su espalda.

-Estaban aquí hace un momento.- aseguró Sakura.

-¿Crees que debamos esperarlos?-

-¿Crees que los encontremos en este mar de gente?-

-Buen punto.- el joven sacó el celular de su bolsillo, y marcó con habilidad el número de su mejor amigo. .. pero nadie contesto ¿Por qué los celulares permanecían apagados o perdidos siempre que se les necesitaba? –No contesta.-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-No tiene caso esperarlos en este lugar, probablemente nunca los encontraríamos. ¿Por qué no continuamos con nuestro paseo? Tengo que llevarte a tu casa antes de las nueve o tu hermano me mataría.-

La chica le sonrió divertida, y asintió con energía, aferrándose a su brazo una vez más para seguirlo guiando a través de las calles.

Cinco minutos, y Li ya se había inmiscuido de nuevo en la conversación, olvidándose por completo de sus otros compañeros. Por fin decidieron detenerse en una bonita explanada, repleta de gente e iluminada por una tenue luz azulada.

Se fueron a sentar a una banca al lado de una gran fuente, escuchando algunos cantos de trovadores con guitarras que entonaban bellas melodías a los enamorados. La chica pronto quedó embelesada por sus bellas poesías, escapándose de repente a un mundo de ensueño, inconscientemente, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Li.

El chico se tensó por un momento, pero después de observar la tranquila expresión de la chica, sonrió; alcanzó su delgada mano entre una de la suya.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a este lugar.- comentó la esmeralda casualmente, sin abrir los ojos.

-Yo tampoco.- le respondió el joven sintiendo una repentina alegría de escuchar su voz.

-Y la última vez que vine me trae malos recuerdos.- la chica se enderezó de repente, y Li se sintió extrañamente triste al no tener su ligero peso en el hombro.

-He oído que mencionas a una persona con mucha regularidad, pero nunca me has dicho quien es, o que tuvo que ver contigo.- le replicó el chico, sin voltearla a ver.

Silencio.

Ella apretó su mano un poco, y se volvió a recargar en su hombro, suspirando largamente.

Shaoran se sintió algo dolido de que no confiara en él. ¿Era así de importante es persona?

-Su nombre era Aya Creveey – confesó la joven mirando al cielo. –Fue mi novio en la universidad. Siempre fue un chico muy lindo conmigo, y yo, confiándome de esa bondad que me mostró falsamente, caí enamorada de él perdidamente.- Li sintió una gran pesadez en el pecho. –Iba a casarme con él cuando saliéramos de la escuela, pero después me enteré de que solo salía conmigo por una apuesta con unos amigos, y porque mi padre era un importante arqueólogo, y el quería tener un buen puesto.- sus ojos estaban cristalinos cuando bajo la mirada y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro. –Supongo que ese es uno de mis problemas, siempre que quiero a una persona, suelo ser muy ingenua con ella.-

Li desvió la mirada y miró al suelo, sintiendo una punzada en la nuca.

_Culpa. Maldito sentimiento humano... _

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- dijo Li casualmente, ignorando la confesión que Sakura le había hecho. La chica se retiró de su lado, y le asintió sin mucho ánimo. El joven se levantó, y sin siquiera mirarla, se fue.

~*~

Una hermosa y provocativa mujer de brillante cabello azabache, y largas y delgadas piernas, se paseaba del brazo de un apuesto joven de seductores ojos grises y perfecta cabellera rubia, por una de las calles del centro de la ciudad. Los dos llevaban miradas orgullosas en el rostro, provocando un constante murmullo entre el tumulto de gente. Los dos eran de llamar la atención sin duda alguna.

Meiling observó su alrededor con alegría, contenta de por fin poder salir una noche de su casa, con un lindo chico que había conocido en una cafetería. Nunca antes había tenido que buscar una pareja para pasar un fin de semana, o una noche de viernes, pero esa vez fue la excepción.

Li Shaoran, su amor platónico de toda la vida, no la había invitado a salir esa vez. No había sabido nada de él desde que la última misión con los Daidouji se estaba ajustando a los últimos detalles. Era muy extraño que el joven no llegara al menos cada dos días, buscando sus brazos con frenesí y deseo, momento que ella esperaba con ansias para poder satisfacer.

No estaba herido (había pasado por la enfermería de la compañía, y solo había encontrado a Shinishi), pero tampoco estaba en casa. Su celular estaba casi siempre apagado, o no lo contestaban, y, aunque había estado tentada a llamar a casa de Eriol para preguntarle donde estaba el castaño, había decidido que sus tendencias suicidas aún no llegaban a ese límite.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, enojada consigo misma. Estaba a plena cita con un chico que le denotaba adoración desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ella solo pensaba en aquel joven castaño que nunca la había tomado en serio...

-Mei ¿Estas bien?- el joven le apretó la mano con dulzura, viéndola con preocupación evidente en la mirada.

Ella solo asintió. ¿Prefería ser usada toda su vida por Li Shaoran, o ser feliz con alguien más?

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por la linda plaza, iluminada románticamente, sin poner en verdad mucha atención. El hombre rubio mantenía pegados los ojos a su hermosa acompañante, mientras ella miraba al suelo, inmiscuida en sus pensamientos.

Roy Miller fijó sus infantiles ojos grises en el suelo, al ver la falta de interés de la chica. Se puso a recordar por cuanto tiempo se la había pasado tratando de cortejar a la morena, y cuantas veces había recibido una negativa. Y ahora, que por fin había logrado salir con ella, parecía que no le importaba. ¿Cuál era el punto de estar con la persona que amas, si ella esta en otra parte?

Meiling levantó los ojos y miró a la lejanía. Sus ojos e iluminaron con alegría, al descubrir la silueta de una persona conocida. Li Shaoran, el joven al que había estado buscando tan fervientemente, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros frente a ella, comprando unos dulces. El deseo de verlo se apodero de sus sentidos.

-Roy tengo sed. ¿Podrías ir a traerme algo de la fuente de sodas?- preguntó ella en su siempre voz seductora, sonriéndole al rubio con malicia. Él sonrió inocentemente de regreso, y asintió.

-Espérame aquí.- le dijo, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, para después darse la vuelta a cumplir el deseo de la mujer... y ella, viéndolo con una sonrisa de incredulidad, marchó con decisión a donde había visto al castaño.

~*~

_No debo seguir con esto... _

Li se sintió mal por primera vez, ahora que la joven le había contado su historia. Había pasado por mucho dolor con su novio anterior, y él no quería ser la persona que siguiera con ese legado. Lo admitiera o no, en serio le había llegado a tomar cariño a Sakura, y era por ello que no quería lastimarla.

Le estaba mintiendo. Le había mentido en todo lo que era. Para empezar no era detective, nunca había estado en muchos lugares que le había contado, no le agradaba su hermano, nunca le había dicho que tenía una amante, ni que al principio solo se quería acostar con ella... y lo peor, no sabía que era un asesino.

¿Se acercaría a él de nuevo si le dijera la verdad? ¿Aceptaría su compañía si conociera aunque sea un fragmento de su vida?

¿Quería causarle otra cruel decepción a la chica?

...

No. No la haría sufrir, porque en verdad la apreciaba. Así que tenía dos salidas. Alejarse de ella sin decir una palabra, o contarle lo que en verdad era. Y ni una de las dos le pareció muy provocativa.

-¡Shaoran!- el chico se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz, y volteó a ver a esa dirección un poco alarmado. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver a una morena de largas piernas que corría alegre para reunirse con él. Se lanzó a sus brazos de un salto y lo besó con efusividad, aunque el no respondió de la misma forma.

-Meiling ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Li alejándola un poco de si.

-Estaba de paseo con un amigo.- le respondió la chica persuasivamente. –Pero puede quedarse aquí solo si tu quieres.-

-N-No gracias.- la china abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca antes Li Shaoran se había negado a una noche en su compañía. Algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-

-No puedo seguir con esto Meiling.-

La chica se hecho para atrás un poco, pero después pegó su cuerpo descaradamente al del castaño. -¿Seguir con que?-

El joven ignoró la reacción que tuvo este acercamiento, y evitó la mirada ardiente de la joven bajando la mirada al suelo. –Me voy.- le respondió simplemente, y retirando delicadamente los brazos que se aferraban a su cuello, tomó los dulces que había comprado, y se hecho a andar hacía donde estaba Sakura.

Meiling lo miró con incredulidad, pero no se movió de su sitio. ¿Qué le había pasado al Shaoran que conocía? Y fue cuando vislumbró el lugar a donde se dirigía. Una chica castaña estaba sentada en una banca con la mirada cristalina.

La morena comprendió lo que sucedía. Li se estaba enamorando.

Se sonrió a si misma un momento con amargura, y recordó claramente las palabras que le había dicho a Li desde el principio de la relación.

_Porque te amo, si algún día llegas a enamorarte de alguien, yo me haré a un lado. _

-¿Meiling?- Roy había regresado de la fuente de sodas, con dos bebidas en la mano. Seguro no había visto lo que la morena había hecho momentos antes, ó no tendría esa sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica volteó a ver a su lado, y mostró una sonrisa fingida, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba un gesto de dolor. –No me siento muy bien ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?-

La sonrisa del joven se desvaneció de un momento a otro, pero asintió. Los dos se dirigieron a su auto, y emprendieron la marcha de regreso. No intercambiaron palabra alguna mientras pasaban por la ciudad. Después de todo al ver lo que había sucedido entre la chica que amaba con todo su corazón, y ese castaño que despreciaba su cariño, él tampoco tenía ganas de hablar.

~*~

-Toma.- Li le ofreció a su cita el algodón de azúcar que había comprado hacía unos momentos, pero ella no lo recibió. Ni siquiera lo miró. -¿Sakura?-

Shaoran se sentó a su lado, con una mirada de consternación en el rostro... y alcanzó a notar un gesto lastimoso en sus ojos. -¿Estas bien Sakura?-

La joven levantó la mirada, y los ojos de tristeza que había tenido hacía unos momentos, se había visto reemplazado por una chispa se enojo. -¿Cómo te atreviste?- le reclamó con voz peligrosa, apretando los dientes.

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó el joven con una calma inexistente. No lo habría visto con Meiling ¿o si?

-Eres un cínico.- le espetó la esmeralda con frialdad, levantándose de su asiento y caminando lejos de él.

Li se levantó rápidamente, y la siguió dejando olvidados los dulces que había comprado, en la banca. -¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?-

Ella se volteó para enfrentarlo, con mirada furiosa, acercándose a él. -¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?- de repente, su mirada cambió por un gesto de tristeza. –Confié en ti.-

Li se hecho para atrás, sorprendido. –Sakura, perdóname yo...-

-Pensé que eras diferente a los demás, pensé que nunca encontraría a alguien como Aya en ti. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta otra vez?-

-Yo estaba apunto de term..-

Pero ella le interrumpió. –Soy una ingenua ¿no crees? Las segundas oportunidades no existen para mi...-

Y la joven se fue del lugar, dejando a un desconcertado Li detrás de ella, con un indescriptible vacío en el pecho.

~*~

-No sé si quiero pasar por aquí Eriol.- el callejón que algún día había sido escenario de esa fea herida en el hombro en la chica ametista, se veía igual de amenazante esa noche, sin embargo, los dos morenos pensaban pasar por ahí, al ser el camino más corto y al dejar el carro en el centro ya que Li cargaba con las llaves.

-No te preocupes.- le respondió el inglés en perfecta calma. –Ya me encargue del asunto.- Tenía razón , dos días después del incidente, cinco cuerpos había aparecido abandonados en un callejón alejado de ese sitio, todos con huellas de estrangulación.

Ella asintió sin comprender en totalidad, pero confió en él, nunca le había fallado en nada de lo que había dicho desde que se conocían. Se dejó llevar por su mano, y como había dicho, nada extraño apareció. Pronto llegaron a las puertas del gran edificio, y estaban a punto de entrar cuando Tomoyo se detuvo.

-¿Que?-

La chica sonrió en señal de disculpa. –Olvide comprar lo que necesito para mañana en el desayuno.-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comprarlo?-

-No, tu sube. Iré a comprar las cosas y regresaré en un momento.-

-¿Segura?- no se preocupó demasiado por ella porque el lugar a donde iría, estaba solo a media cuadra.

La joven asintió, y se hecho a caminar por la calle. Eriol estuvo tentado a seguirla, pero después desistió; estaba siendo muy sobre protector. Pronto empezaría a parecerse al hermano de Sakura. (Por lo que le había contado Li)

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se quitó la gabardina, la colgó en la perchera, y se sentó en un sillón, relajándose después de todo un día de caminata. Había comprado ya el regalo de Li, de Nakuru, de Spinnel...todos con la ayuda de Tomoyo...pero todavía no había decidido nada para ella. Ya tendría tiempo de escoger algo lindo para la ametista.

El ojiazul encendió la televisión desinteresadamente, cambiando de canal sin poner mucha atención, hasta que encontró una nota relacionada con la misión en la que acababa de estar.

Yue Tsukishiro, como nos han informado hace unos minutos, a sido destituido del cargo del caso de los Daidouji, debido a su más reciente fracaso que le costó la vida a los empresarios Sonomi y Satoshi Daidouji. El nuevo encargado del caso...

Eriol fijó la mirada en la pantalla, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que había pensado que saldría cuando escuchara esa noticia, no alcanzó su rostro. Se quedó estático y decepcionado. El rival más formidable de toda su carrera, la persona de la que quería tomar venganza, había sido derrotada, y no específicamente como el deseaba.

La puerta se abrió de repente (no la había cerrado) y Eriol apagó la televisión, esperando a que la joven pasara por el pequeño pasillo hacía la cocina... pero eso no paso. Se levantó de su asiento, aferrando el arma que tenía en a cintura, y se asomó.

Olvidó su arma de inmediato. Era ella.

Pero se le veía extraña. Se recargaba con una mano en el marco de la puerta, tratando de sostener el equilibrio, estaba pálida y se le veía algo agitada, además de que no traía nada en las manos como había dicho.

-¿Tomoyo estas bien?- el chico se acercó a ella rápidamente, alcanzando a notar el débil temblor en su labio inferior, parecía que estaba apunto de caer inconsciente. Llegó a su lado, y la tomó de un brazo para sostenerla.

-No me siento muy bien.- le dijo la ametista con voz temblorosa, pero sin fijar nunca la mirada en él.

-Ven, te llevare a la habitación para que descanses.- pasó un brazo por su cintura, y la guió lentamente a la habitación, mientras la miraba de reojo. La marca moreteada que tenía en la parte superior de la mejilla, era mil veces más visible, gracias a su extrema palidez. ¿La habrían atacado de nuevo? -¿Qué pasa linda? ¿Te hicieron algo?-

La ametista negó con la cabeza.

Pronto llegaron a su habitación, y Eriol la deposito lentamente en la cama. -¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

De nuevo su pregunta pasó sin más que una negación. La joven se recostó en la cama y fijó la vista al techo, sin decir nada.

El ojiazul se sintió muy extraño al observarla así. Estaba acostumbrado a la chica alegre y de gran sonrisa, no a esa mujer de mirada perdida y seriedad mortal en el rostro. ¿Qué había pasado en ese pequeño transcurso de diez minutos? ¿Qué podría haber afectado de aquella forma a su niña?

El ingles la cubrió delicadamente con las cobijas de su cama, y se sentó a su lado.

–Oye muñeca, si necesitas algo, estaré afuera ¿ok?- le susurró tratando de que sus ojos se encontraran por un momento, pero ella no le contestó. Los ojos índigos se entristecieron de repente –Descansa.- y, como en un impulso protectivo, se acercó a ella con lentitud, y le beso la frente con cariño, para después levantarse de su sitio sin recibir respuesta y salir de la habitación sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

La ametista bajó los ojos hacía el marco, por donde había salido Eriol, y sintió unas ganas casi irresistibles de ir a su encuentro. ¿Dónde había oído que el sexo era la manera más sencilla de olvidar el mundo? Podría haber comprobado esa teoría en esos momentos con el ojiazul, sabía que no se resistiría a ella...

Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, encogió su cuerpo en la cama, y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho en un afán de consuelo, y fue entonces que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos desgarradora y silenciosamente.

Se había dicho a si misma que no lloraría de nuevo, nunca en su vida, desde que había muerto su padre. Se había dicho que no se dejaría ver débil ante los demás, porque no lo era, que las lágrimas eran solo para personas que se habían dado por vencidas en la vida... pero esa vez no pudo evitarlo.

El hecho que había estado temiendo por muchos meses, le había sido comunicado por una televisión en el comercio al que había ido hacía varios minutos, destrozando su alma y confundiendo su destino... su madre, su querida madre, había muerto asesinada.

_Continuara... _

Uy, fue mucho más largo de lo que pensé... y creo que Gambler tiene razón, esto va demasiado lento -_- lo siento, pero necesitaba escribir esto, estoy intentando solucionar los problemas existenciales de cada uno, y no pensé que me fuera a llevar un cap. Entero!! Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. De todos modos, el cap, siguiente, es cuando en verdad se pone interesante el asunto, porque que creen?? (música misteriosa) Na, mejor no les digo, tendrán que esperar hasta que me den ganas de escribir el que sigue... =)

Luly: Jeje, gracias por el apoyo, pensé que se enojarían si mataba a Sonomi, pero parece que estuvo bien, y tienes razón, era todo parte de la historia. Espero encontrarte de nuevo en el MSN!! 

Angel- de-Luz: Eriol!! Aguas con Angel, que ahí viene!! Escóndete! ¬_¬ Seguro y te pone borracho de nuevo, y ya vez los osos que haces... ejem, Hello! ¿Cómo has estado querida amiga? Yo por aquí leyendo tus locuras y riéndome un rato (me cae que eres cómica) y por eso me caes muy bien ˆOˆ! Espero que te gsute este cap. Y disfrutalo, porque es el último (tranquilito)!!

Sayo: ¿? ¿Quién es el asesino? Dime, dime, dime (momento, yo escribo la historia! Yo ya se quien es! ˆOˆ) jeje, supongo que todos tendrán que esperar unos cuantos cap. más (pausa dramática) Por cierto, ¿Qué planes maquiavélicos hace tu mente eh? ¿Por qué dices que te dejé sin opción de asesino? 

Sakura Li: Je, creo que ahora si puse mucho S+S espero que te haya gustado, porque fue todo lo que mi pequeña mente pudo hacer (de esa pareja claro) y aquí es donde Li empieza a sufrir!!! (que?? Ya se lo merecía) cyao!! 

Karla-hoshi: O_O ¡¿cómo crees que van a atrapar al lindo Eriol?! (bueno...) digo, el que es tan bueno, ejem el mejor, digo, y a su equipo (como les dice Angel) sex-simbols, la verdad seria un pecado tenerlos encerrados (a menos que fuera en mi cuarto =p) en la carcel ¿no crees? *suspiro* verdad que Eriol se veía lindo borrachito?? *_* 

Lucia3: T_T pobre Tomoyito!! La pobre sufre, sufre, sufre...imaginate que toda su fam. Asesinada?? -_- pero.. no pude evitarlo!! (lo bueno es que me apiade de Eriol, y no mato a su mama, porque enconces si no hubiera habido ni una oportunidad...) -_- y lo de Shaoran.. ya es tiempo de que empiece a cambiar ¿no crees? 

Sakia : P-Pero.. mi Eriol!! T_T porque me privas de una cosa tan linda?? u_u bueno, no importa, aun me queda Yue (cuando me lo envie cierta personita ¬_¬) Y gracias por ofrecerte de guardaespaldas! En serio nesecito unos cuantos (ve que ya traigo más amenazas en la cabeza que piñatas en posadas). Y lo de los intros, deja les doy unos ultimos detalles y los mando ¿si? Bye! 

Undine: Bueeno, los otros no son con la misma idea, pero creo que no son del todo malos, si quieres te puedo mandar los dos que tengo y me das tu opinión ¿no? ˆ_ˆ 

Jeru: Creo que algunas de tus preguntas quedaron contestadas o satisfechas este capitulo, y por lo de Yue, si se queda solito, no, no se queda, se queda conmigo ˆOˆ (querido Yue!!) T_T me hiciste recordar un mal momento!! Mira que matar a Spiky!! Lo amaba! Era el mejor! Y con perdón de los amantes de angel, pero... muerte maldito!!! XD 

Anita-asakura: Aun sigo esperando tus consejos...digo, me falta la verdad mucha inspiración para S+S (se nota no?) pienso que este fue uno de los cap, que más trajo de eso...y talvez de los últimos -_- 

Ayin: jeje, gracias ^//^ espero que este cap, te guste también, que en el próximo viene lo bueno...(lo que siento es que se acerca el final T_T) 

Tha Dark: n_nU veo que sigues con tu tamperamento agresivo (T recomendare un buen tesito de hierbas).. y que crees?? Shaoran sufrirá y mucho!! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, que vas a hacer?? Mandar a la CIA? Esa ya la tengo encima desde hace varios días, asi que ya no me intimidan! (soy juerte) Tómala Darksita!! 

Tomoe Himura: O_O que bien! Eres la primera que menciona lo extraño que era que nadie estuviera vigilando la casa! (espera, se te sobre calentó el cerebro!) n_n que gusto me da! Eso tiene algo que ver con la historia, no fue un churro que se me ocurrió de repente (como muchos otros) Espero que te conformes con las escenas de S+S seran de las últimas (y no porque no me guste -_-. Por cierto, porque no mandaste esa frase el cap. pasado? Hubiera quedado muy bien ¬_¬ (momento! Lo utilizare en el que viene... jeje, ya te imaginaras n_n) 

Master, the Gambler: Jajaja, eres muy gracioso cuando te lo propones (aunque luego sales con tu palabra 'vale' se oye cool, pero te pasas...) por cierto, que ya me contaron de tu conspiración secreta eh? Y tu sin avisarme! (mal niño, mal niño! _) de todos modos, te perdonare, si me cuentas de que se trata vale? (ja, me parezco a ti) cuenten conmigo cuando quieran!! 

Pau: Li tierno?? n_n U a mi me parece un poco mujeriego, mentiroso, etc. Pero bueno, ya cambiara, para eso lo haremos sufrir. O_O que aguante tienes! Dos días? Cuando estan muy largos generalmente siempre los dejo, de todos modos gracias! Y espera el sig, cap. E+T para todos los fans! 

vanesa_chan: puees...si que estuvo largo (casi 10,000 palabras) siento que me emociono con cada cap. que pasa, pero que se le va a hacer u_u. Este cap, estuvo lleno de (como le dicen?) fluff y angst. (hay que cosas gringas XD). Pero no te preocupes, más de todo en el sig, cap.!! ja, y perdon por hacerte esperar, no lo vuelvo a hacer (espero) 

Sailor Pallas: jejeje, sabía que te gustaría. Y no te preocupes con eso de la inspiración, espero poder reanudarla muy pronto (más de lo que te imaginas ¬­_¬) pero ahora, un poco de suspenso y todo eso no caería mal o si? (prometo más escenas como esa, si aguantas las otras que pongo!!) 

okinu: Prometo mandarte los intros de mis sig. Capitulos muy pronto! Solo dejame terminar unos detalles, y me dices tu opinión sale? Jaja, a mi me parecio que Eriol ya necesitaba un pequeño descanso de todo ese semblante amenazador y frío, así q mejor sacamos su lado lindo, y lo de Tomoyito...si que le dolío perder a su familia, pero ya se le pasara (digo, a quien no con ese sexy ingles al lado?? °¬°) 

Isa: Hola! Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este cap, hecho de mi para ti con mucho cariño! 

Nishi: XD por fin Shaoran recibira su merecido! Mira que a Sakurita no se le engaña sin llevarse su merecido! Y gracias por lo de la escenita de E+T lo que pasa es que me encanto tanto ese cap. de Buffy (con mi lindo Spiky) que decidi incluirlo, además de que solo imaginármelos...se verían tan kawaii juntos!! (hay dios no!! El síndrome de Tomoyo!) 

Cerezo Astorya: Cuando quieras te ayudo!! Mira que T+E son los mejores, y cuando algo te gusta, no se te deja, de ocurrir cosas referentes a ellos. Ya lei tu review, y ya te mande un mail, espero recibir una contestación pronto, sale? Quiero ser parte del plan, jejeje. (y lo de Kenshin.. sorry, pero es taaan lindo, que tuve que poner algo así, aunque no recuerdo muy bien el cap. n_nU) 

Josh: ˆ//ˆ uyy, gracias, tengo un admirador..que lindo!! Bueno, estoy feliz de que te guste la historia, y no te preocupes, seguire con esto hasta el fin!! (que ya no esta muy lejos) See ya! 

Carla: O_O wow, en serio tienes buenos gustos para las frases, las tuyas me gustaron mucho, y mira que eso es difícil. Utilzare una de las dos en los sig, cap, sino te molesta.. ¬‑¬ y oye, no insultes el apellido de Henri, que es el de mi querido Gambito (porque es malo no sig. que no este lindo) 

Lady Moonlight3: Jinetes! Yay!! Legolas! Yumi-yumi! Esta bien, te mando a quien tu quieras (Brad, Tom. Deep, Clooney quien sea!!) pero a cambio quiero a Bloom!! ¡QUE MALA! Pobre d Kaho! No merecia morir asi!! Deberíamos d haberla linchado, quemado, degollado y habersela arrojado a los perros (hay no!! Pobrecillos!) Y dime...¿quién no preferiría a ese par de galanes en lugar de a sonomi?? Con el perdon de Tomoyito... 

Cindy M. : Estoy muy bien, por aqui subiendo un nvo cap. y empezando el que sigue, gracias por las porras, que uno se siente bien con ellas!! Unos cap. más y terminamos!! (no estas orgullosa de mi?? T_T) 

Kass. Kassandra L. K: Kass tiene razón ErioL!! (le apunta con el dedo acusadoramente) que tenías en tu mente cochambrosa en ese momento eh?? A quien tratas de pervertir? Acuerdate que eso es solo entre tu y yo =P... verdad que ese niño ojiazul es divino?? Digo, quien se resistiria a sus encantos? Yo no XD... y Shaoran tampoco esta nada mal... 

furby_chan: Pues como abras notado, creo que Yue ya no podra atrapar a nadie...(T-T que malos, me encantaba verlo en acción) Sip, Touya y Nakuru estan comprometidos. Y gracias por avisarme de la tnt, empezare a juntar dinero...haber si nos vemos por alla!! 

beautiful-night: _ No fue Yue! Yue es tan responsable y lindo! Solo se tomaba un descanso, pero jamás ordenaría algo así! ¬_¬ Oye beautiful, no dejes salir a night nunca! Así todos somos más felices, porque sabes? Se la pasa amenazándome y... (una mirada asesina la ve desde detrás de beautiful) es mi mejor amiga! Es maravillosa! Nunca había conocido a una persona tan pacífica! (prometo no decir nada de nuevo!! No mandes a la CIA todavía!! SOY BUENA!) 

MarthyCcs: Si yo que estoy haciendo la historia, ya envidio a Tomoyo... digo, todos dicen que se aproveche de él cuando esta borrachito, digo cualquiera lo haría n_n pero Tomoyito no... supongo que cualquiera quiere al chavo que quiere bien, en sus cinco sentidos, y bueno... Y lo de Shaoran, bueno, supongo que era una forma de librarlo de todo, aunque no se podrá ir tan facil. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para mandar un comentario, no importa cuando sea, Adiosito! 

Nany: Ojala y te haya gustado lo que puse, me costo mucho trabajo escribir de S+S porque estoy acostumbrada a la otra pareja, de todos modos seguire intentando. Y por Mei no te preocupes, ya nos desaremos de ella. Ye!

Eso es todo!! Creo que me van a faltar algunos reviews por responder, porque todavía no salen en la página, pero no hay problema, los contestare en el siguiente capítulo. Lo que pasa es que mi plazo de 15 días expira justamente mañana, y para no recibir más amenazas de muerte, mejor así lo dejamos. Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, me siento bien con esta historia, y no se preocupen, que la voy a llevar hasta el final.

Por cierto, me gustaría dedicar esta capitulo a Cinta, gracias amiga por los dibujos que me has enviado, son de los mejores que he visto (me siento tan orgullosa de ella!! T_T)

Ah si! este fue el último cap. (ahora si) donde no hay nada de acción, en los demás, todo se empieza a complicar (por fin), y la vida de nuestros protagonistas se volveran muy, pero muy difíciles, en especial la de Eriol y Shaoran. Disfrútenlos ahora que están felices y bonitos!!

Namárië!!

Tiff

_"No hay nada más interesante, que la conversación de dos amantes, en un profundo silencio." _

_(Anónimo)_


	20. La última Heredera

**Amando al Enemigo**

Por : Tiff 

Una semana... Una semana y varios días más. Solo dos días para la navidad...Y nada había vuelto a ser igual.

Desde aquella noche fatídica, cuando Tomoyo había regresado a casa después de solo diez minutos, no había vuelto a ser la misma. La sonrisa que antes llevaba a todas partes, se había esfumado completamente de su rostro, y aquella plática divertida que solía hacer para pasar el tiempo, se había convertido en un silencio inexpugnable.

Eriol suspiró melancólicamente al recordar la hermosa sonrisa de la joven, su voz juguetona, sus rasgos que denotaban felicidad contagiosa... Estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo y podía reconocer abiertamente, que la extrañaba.

¿Quién no extrañaría su lindo tono de voz, y sus dulces canciones a la hora del desayuno?

El joven ojiazul dirigió sus ojos hacia la cocina al ver algo de movimiento, y sonrió de una manera tierna al distinguir la silueta de la joven haciendo el desayuno. No hubo ni un tono alentador saliendo de su boca, ni una sonrisa al ver la luz de la mañana... pero él noto con algo de satisfacción, que sus ojos ametistas, ya estaban tan claros como siempre.

...

El regocijo le duró poco al ojiazul, ya que después de una tensa comida en silencio, la chica se retiró con una débil voz, para continuar con su exilio.

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla? No sabía siquiera que era lo que le sucedía. Ella no había querido hablar del tema desde aquella vez, y ni una persuasión había servido para ese propósito. 

¿Cómo podía regresarle ese espíritu e ímpetu por seguir con su vida? ...

Sus ojos índigos se iluminaron. Se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió al estudio. Intentaría una última cosa, y si eso no funcionaba no sabría que más hacer...

~*~

La linda chica morena de ojos ametistas, miro por la calle melancólicamente, sentada al lado de la ventana de la habitación de Eriol. El cielo estaba nublado, y la bella luz del sol, antes reluciendo con fuerza sobre la ciudad, había quedado reducida a solo un débil halo rojizo.

Había pasado todas las tardes de esa manera, perdiendo sus pensamientos en un punto fijo inexistente, por horas y horas. Al menos, pensó, había dejado de llorar. Por fin había derramado todas las lagrimas que podía por su madre, dejándola solo con una mirada triste, y un vacío indescriptible en el pecho.

No había sido la misma desde esa noche, porque no había podido dejar atrás el tormento de haberla dejado sola los últimos momentos de su existencia, se culpaba a si misma por su muerte. Después de todo, se había quedado en esa casa, corriendo mucho peligro a causa de ella. De ella, que no había accedido a abandonar la ciudad a su lado, en un momento egoísta de seguir con su enamoramiento.

Se hubiera marchado cuando se lo había pedido; se hubiera ido cuando aún tenía la capacidad... Hubiera dejado atrás todo lo que estaba viviendo, y su madre estaría viva.

Pero de nuevo, ahí estaba él. ¿Quién era ella para mandar al corazón? Ya no era ese absurdo y tonto enamoramiento que había empezado por ese lado misterioso y seductor, ya no... era ahora un amor creciente que se había desenvuelto después de esa sonrisa hermosa y cariño conmovedor.

Se sonrió a si misma un momento, al recordar al ojiazul. Esa última semana, había notado la preocupación en sus ojos en lugar de su habitual desinterés; se había mostrado más atento con ella, y gracias al cielo, había empezado a hablar más él, tratando de sacar una conversación aunque sin mucho éxito. No quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, pero empezaba a sospechar que la extrañaba, y ella deseaba ser igual que antes para verlo sonreír otra vez.

El silencio de la tarde, se vio interrumpido de repente por el débil tono de una bella melodía en otra habitación, melancólica y reconfortante a la vez.

Un piano.

¿Sería Eriol el autor de sonido tan consolador? Después de todo, él mismo le había dicho que era muy bueno en el piano cuando era niño...aunque lo había dejado desde hacía más de una década.

La joven se levantó de su sitio, y se traslado sigilosamente hasta la habitación de donde provenía el sonido. El estudio. Que ella recordara nunca había visto un piano ahí adentro.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, y sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a un enorme piano semi-cubierto por una larga sabana, y muchos libros a sus lados amontonados en el piso (gracioso, siempre había pensado que no era más que una mesa) pero después se vio atraída por el perfil de la figura sentada en el pequeño banquillo. Y no pudo despegar la mirada de ahí.

El chico descansaba su frente contra el borde de la superficie azabache, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sus hombros se tensaban de repente, mientras sus blancas manos recorrían las teclas con fluidez y gracia, produciendo nota tras nota de deleitante entonación. Por la expresión de su rostro, se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por recordar cada acorde, silencio o acotación, logrando su propósito con éxito excepcional ... pero también se notaba un gran esfuerzo por reprimir el dolor que aquella tonada le traía a sus recuerdos.

Los ojos de la chica se entristecieron ante su visión. El verlo sufrir le acarreaba un sentimiento de amargura...y culpa. No habría empezado con esa ronda de remembranzas si ella se hubiera mantenido como siempre...

~*~

_-Se escucha hermoso Eriol.- _

_-Estamos orgullosos de ti hijo.- _

La voz de su madre... y después la de su padre, las dos se escucharon con claridad en ese momento. Una imagen que creía olvidada, se abrió paso hacía su ser conciente, sin que él mismo lo deseara.

Su gran y anhelada casa en Inglaterra, su hermoso piano al lado de la ventana, sus padres parados frente a la chimenea con sonrisas amorosas en sus rostros, mientras él tocaba la misma melodía... todo se plasmó de nuevo frente a sus ojos con una claridad impresionante.

Se irguió en su lugar sin dejar de tocar, y observó con deleite y esperanza, la mirada orgullosa de sus padres... de sus queridos padres...

La imagen se desvaneció, cuando su mirada se empezó a ver borrosa y húmeda de repente volviendo a la oscura realidad, y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, ignorando ese molesto cosquilleo en la garganta.

Escuchó unos pasos cautelosos que se acercaban a él, que reconoció inmediatamente como los de Tomoyo, y que se detuvieron a su espalda, algo indecisos. Y para su sorpresa, lo próximo que supo, fue como el calor de unos delgados brazos, que se aferraban a su cuello, le hacían saltar el corazón, y como un delicado rostro pegaba su mejilla contra la de él.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero sus manos siguieron tocando, y él no se movió. De alguna manera, estar con ella de esa manera le resultaba reconfortante.

-Detente.- le susurró la chica al oído con voz suplicante, fijando la mirada en las manos que no dejaban de moverse.

La tonada empezó a aumentar de intensidad. -¿Por qué?-

-Estás sufriendo. No quiero verte sufrir.-

El ojiazul siguió por unos momentos guiado por la obstinación. La joven bajó la cabeza, dejando que una respiración irregular le pegara al cuello desnudo, y que sus brazos se aferraran aun más a él. Sintió como una pequeña gota de agua caía en su camisa... y entonces terminó la melodía abruptamente.

Se liberó sin esfuerzo del abrazo de la chica, y se volteó para encararla con rapidez. Ella lo miró algo sorprendida, detrás de unos ojos ametistas empapados en lágrimas... y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre ella, y la guió hasta sus brazos. Tomoyo sollozó aún con más fuerza en su pecho, mientras se aferraba a su camisa con desesperación.

-No hagas esto.- le susurró el chico con voz algo quebrada, perdiendo por un momento esa posición llena de compostura y orgullo. –Yo no puedo...-

Y el silencio cayó entre los dos. Eriol temió seguir hablando, por miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos con plenitud.

-He perdido a alguien muy importante en mi vida.- mencionó la chica entre sollozos, sin levantar el rostro. –No quiero perderte a ti también. Eres lo único que me queda.-

Eriol sonrió como nunca antes en su vida, mientras sentía una extraña sensación en su mejilla. –No iré a ningún lado.-

Y una revelación que había estado ocultando con fervor, le llegó de repente... el asesino se estaba enamorando.

_Maldición... _

~*~

Los largos cabellos plateados cayeron esparcidos por la cama, cuando Yue Tsukishiro se tomó un momento de descanso. Hacía unos días que le habían quitado el cargo del caso de los Daidouji, y lo había regresado a su anterior sección en Narcotráfico. Había vuelto a ser un don nadie en la jefatura.

Antes, todos los empleados se acercaban a él en las mañanas a saludarlo ó a ofrecerle algunas palabras de ánimo, para ahora que había vuelto al anonimato de un simple departamento, alejado de toda la acción, solo Touya seguía comportándose de esa manera con él. Por una parte estaba agradecido por no tener toda la atención. No más micrófonos frente a su cara cuando salía del trabajo, ni llamadas telefónicas 'anónimas' de uno que otro reportero curioso. No tenía otra responsabilidad más grande quo organizar el papeleo, y llevar el café una que otra vez a uno de sus superiores.

Sin embargo, una parte de él deseaba seguir con aquel puesto tan codiciado. Le hubiera encantado seguir en el caso, después de todo la persona que era afectada más directamente, era una de sus mejores amigas.

Tomoyo Daidouji. Ese nombre hubiera sido muy famoso en esos momentos. Una heredera de una gran fortuna que había permanecido en el anonimato, regresaría a reclamar su fortuna y hacerse cargo de todos los bienes a su nombre. Sería la mujer más rica de Japón, y sin duda una de las más queridas gracias a su pasado trágico... pero parecía que esos planes no estaban en la mente de la chica en cuestión. Ni siquiera lo había llamado ya para saber todo lo referente al caso del asesinato de su madre, no sabía en donde estaba, y parecía que no le importaba mucho el ser dueña de uno de los emporios más poderosos del país.

De alguna manera, le parecía una mejor idea que ella no se diera a conocer al público. Podría manejar la empresa como un líder anónimo. Era lo mejor para su seguridad. Quien quisiera eliminar a los Daidouji, seguro no tendría conocimiento alguno sobre la hija de Sonomi, ya que había sido escondida desde el nacimiento.

Alzó un poco la cabeza, y se puso a revisar el desorden de su habitación. Debía empezar a ser más ordenado con sus cosas, y ahora que tenía mucho tiempo libre, podía comenzar con su nuevo régimen de limpieza... se levantó perezosamente de su cómodo lecho, y comenzó a levantar las ropas que había en el suelo, acomodándolas pulcramente en el armario; siguió con el escritorio recogiendo todos los libros, papeles y fotografías de su caso anterior, y los fue almacenando en una caja de cartón, dispuesto a olvidarse del asunto... un diskette cayó al suelo cuando arrojó un libro a la caja, llamando su atención. No llevaba nombre ni nada que lo identificara como de su propiedad.

¡Ah! Lo había recibido la misma noche del asesinato por paquetería. Debía de ser de alguno de sus jefes, o allegados, para hacerle conocer los pormenores del caso en su totalidad. Lo miró despectivamente, pero no lo arrojó al cesto de basura como fue su primer impulso.

-Lo revisaré después.- lo puso encima de su lap-top para que no se le olvidara de nuevo, y siguió con su acarrear de objetos a la otra habitación.

~*~ 

Un auto deportivo convertible, se estacionó de un solo volantazo frente a la residencia de los Kinomoto, deteniendo su motor. Pero nadie salió de su interior.

Un joven castaño se debatía consigo mismo dentro de él. Llevaba un hermoso peluche en el asiento copiloto con un gran moño rojo atado al cuello, y lo observaba con inmensa melancolía detrás de las gafas oscuras.

Había ido casi todos los días a ese lugar con el mismo acompañante a su lado, marchándose después sin haberlo entregado a su destinatario. No había reunido el valor suficiente todavía para verla a la cara.

¡Que gran ironía! Había enfrentado miles de peligros por casi siete años, sin tener nada que perder, y sin embargo, ahora que solo tenía que en afrontarse con sólo una chica, sus sentidos se rehusaban a continuar vehementemente.

¿Por qué había continuado tan obstinadamente ese cometido? ¿Qué era esa fuerza que se había metido en él que no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo sin estar en paz con esa castaña? ¿Por qué había pasado todas las tardes, desde que aquello había sucedido, deambulando por las calles melancólicamente?

Pensaba que empezaba a parecerse a Eriol. Sin hablar, sin sonreír, casi sin sentir... transcurriendo su vida como una persona solitaria, encerrada en su mundo. Ya no salía al bar acostumbrado todas las noches, ya no buscaba diversión en los brazos de cualquier mujer atractiva que se le cruzaba en el camino... ni siquiera había vuelto a buscar a Meiling desde aquella vez de su ultimo encuentro. No sabía porque, ó que hechizo habían puesto sobre sus ojos, pero no deseaba seguir esa relación con ella.

Y de alguna manera, otra persona había reemplazado todos los pensamientos que había tenido por años...aquella chica esmeralda que le había sonreído con dulzura desde el principio, esa que había pasado las tardes en su compañía, esa que le había enseñado a ver a las mujeres como algo más que cualquier objeto de adorno...

Sakura Kinomoto. La flor de cerezo... ¿Cómo podía extrañar a alguien de esa manera tan desesperada?

La quería, tenía que admitirlo ¿Quién podría dejar de hacerlo?

Pero el cariño era diferente. Shaoran quería mucho a Tomoyo y a Eriol, eran grandes amigos; quería a Meiling, quería a todas sus hermanas, a su madre... pero a nadie como a ella. Con tan solo pensar en su lindo rostro, una sonrisa se le venía a la cara involuntariamente, y últimamente había estado notando unas miradas muy extrañas provenientes de sus propios ojos, algo especial y desconocido para él. 

Había estado pensando el asunto muy seriamente, y una de las posibilidades que había estado considerando en sus largos debates solitarios, era que... se estaba empezando a enamorar de la joven.

¿De que otra manera podría explicar los largos suspiros al recordarla, ó sus infinitos deseos de verla aunque sea asomada por la ventana? ¿De que otra manera podría justificar el anhelo de estar con ella otra vez, inhibiéndole el apetito de encontrarse incluso con su amante?

Pero... ¿Él, enamorado? Simplemente la idea lo hacía sonreír de ironía.

Percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y volteó rápidamente. La joven esmeralda salía de la casa, subiéndose a una bicicleta con una bolsa en la mano. Iría a comprar la cena como acostumbraba.

Era la primera vez que la veía desde que lo había dejado solo en el parque, y el simple hecho de su presencia, lo hizo sentir reconfortado. La miró y sonrió, mientras un ligero rubor iluminaba sus mejillas.

Talvez el estar enamorado no era una posibilidad tan absurda.

Tuvo la tentación de bajarse a alcanzarla, o de seguirla en su auto, pero cuando ella se perdió de vista, de nuevo se sumió en su asiento. El valor le había faltado otra vez. No había podido hablar con ella, y tendría que pasar otra tarde sin conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Encendió el auto, y volteó a ver al oso una vez más. –Será mañana entonces.- y se marchó pensando en su estrategia para el siguiente día.

~*~

Condució su auto de nuevo al conocido edificio de su compañero, estando indispuesto a pasar un día más solo. No había visitado a los jóvenes desde hacía casi dos semanas.

Se estacionó frente a él, y bajó del auto con el osezno debajo del brazo, entrando al edificio sin encontrar a la pelirroja para molestar.

Al acercarse al lugar, escuchó una risa conocida: Tomoyo. Sonrió. En realidad le hacía falta la compañía.

Entró a la casa y se dirigió a la sala, encontrándose con una escena que lo hizo reír de verdad desde hacía quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Eriol estaba parado al lado de un gran árbol de navidad (parecía recién traído, ya que solo tenía unos cuantos adornos) con un gorro rojo y una larga barba blanca.

El castaño se hecho a reír largamente, acompañando a Tomoyo, mientras Eriol los veía rotando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Ya puedo quitarme esto? Digo, si ya terminaron de burlarse.- mencionó con algo de irritación en la voz.

Tomoyo solo le asintió entre risas, limpiándose una lágrima del rostro.

El ojiazul tiró los accesorios a un lado despectivamente y los miró amenazadoramente. Lo otros jóvenes por fin suprimieron su risa, pero se miraron divertidos entre sí.

-¡Tomoyo, la próxima vez que pase algo así, llámame primero!- bromeó el castaño, lanzándole miradas burlonas a su compañero.

El ingles rodó los ojos de nuevo -Como sea.- y les volvió la espalda, para continuar con su tarea.

-Oye, es la primera vez que Eriol pone un árbol de navidad en todo el tiempo que llevó de conocerlo.- le guiño un ojo a la ametista. –Debe estar loco por ti.-

Una esfera de vidrio le paso rozando por la oreja izquierda. –Ups.- mencionó el nombrado sarcásticamente sin voltear. –Se me resbalo.-

Li lo vio con cara espantada, y Tomoyo se rió.

El ojiazul sonrió mientras les daba la espalda, al menos por ese rato, era la misma persona que antes.

-¡Shaoran, que lindo!- se escuchó decir a la ametista, mientras señalaba al gran oso. -¿Es para Sakura?-

El joven asintió. –Si, es mi regalo de navidad.- pero no mencionó la pequeña desventaja de que los dos estaban molestos.

-¡Que bien! ¡Estoy segura de que va a encantarle!-

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó, y Eriol se extrañó un poco de ello. Como era la costumbre no fue a contestar, y en lugar de él, Shaoran se apresuró a contestar, pero no dijo nada.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un momento, y después miró a Eriol y le señaló el auricular. –Es para ti.-

Por la mirada que el joven le lanzó, el ojiazul supo exactamente de quien se trataba. ¿Para que lo necesitarían esa vez? ¿Qué no había terminado ya con las misiones?

El castaño regresó al lado de la ametista, que tenía una mirada de preocupación en la mirada, y se sentó en el sillón.

~*~

Eriol Hiragizawa pasó por toda la estancia hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono, bajo las miradas tensas de sus compañeros. Contestó como siempre.

-Habla Eriol.- dijo con voz serena y mecánica.

_-Tenemos un nuevo trabajo.- _una voz diferente a la de su jefe se escuchó del otro lado. –_Ven a la compañía lo más pronto posible.- _y colgaron.

¿Otro trabajo? ¿Tan rápido? Generalmente Reuel les daba un largo plazo para descansar. Esa llamada había resultado algo inesperada.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?- se escuchó decir a la chica con voz preocupada. El ojiazul colgó el auricular, y se dirigió a la puerta con grandes zancadas, tomando su gabardina del perchero.

-Tengo que ir al trabajo.- contestó fríamente.

La mirada de la joven se entristeció. –Volveré en cuanto pueda.- dijo el asesino con un tono más suave. –Cuida de ella ¿Quieres Shaoran?- el castaño asintió sin titubeo, pero le lanzó una mirada de preocupación. Los ojos de los dos compañeros se encontraron por unos momentos.

Después el joven miró a Tomoyo también y le sonrió. Se dio la media vuelta con paso decidido, tomó las llaves de su auto, y se fue.

~*~

Llego a la compañía a la media hora, y se adentró en su estructura sin muchos ánimos esa vez. Lo habían llamado solo a él, y no a todo el equipo (o a Shaoran en representación) para que acudieran al lugar. No era una misión normal.

Subió por el ascensor, pero antes de dirigirse a la conocida oficina, en donde no sabía aun que le esperaba, se dirigió a la enfermería. Había evitado ese lugar por toda la semana; ni siquiera se había atrevido a echar un vistazo la vez que había ido a recoger su dinero.

Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que el joven que estaba herido, se estaba recuperando con rapidez, talvez sería buena una visita aunque sea. Todavía no lo daban de alta como se había planeado, ya que se mantenía bajo observación. Habían mantenido engañada a su abuela y a su madre, diciéndole que estaba en un importante viaje de negocios.

El ojiazul abrió la puerta con lentitud, encontrándose una habitación oscura, exceptuando la débil luz de una lámpara al otro lado de la cortina que separaba dos camas. Talvez estaba dormido. Se acercó con lentitud, y se asomó con cautela.

El chiquillo no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Estaba sentado en su cama, sólo, lanzando una pelota de béisbol al aire, y cachándola de nuevo en su mano enguantada. Parecía una actividad que empezaba a aburrirlo por la expresión en su rostro.

-No es nada agradable estar aquí ¿verdad?- el chico alzó los ojos esmeraldas al escuchar la voz, y descubrió por fin la sombra negra de Eriol parado ahora a los pies de su cama. Le sonrió de una manera infantil.

-¡Jefe! ¿que hace aquí?- le dijo el joven sin disimular su sorpresa.

-¿Tú que crees chico?- le contestó Eriol de manera agradable. -¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien, como siempre.-

-Me alegro.- 

El ojiazul se fue a sentar a la silla al lado de la cama del joven, y se puso a examinarlo con detenimiento. Siempre que uno de sus compañeros salía herido, él se dedicaba una y otra vez a revisar su recuperación.

-Estoy bien, en serio.- el ingles desvió su mirada rápidamente, al verse descubierto.

-Lo se.-

Hubo un silencio prolongado entre los dos, en el que el esmeralda perdió su lado feliz para ser reemplazado por un rato de seriedad. Parecía que algo importante transitaba por su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Eriol mirándolo fijamente, al notar la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

-Nada.- mintió.-Es solo que...no estoy seguro de querer seguir con esto.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Con este trabajo.-

El inglés sonrió con tristeza. ¿Qué todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejarlo solo en ese lugar?

-Los días que he estado aquí, bueno... me he dado cuenta de los riesgos que trae este trabajo. Nunca había salido herido en una misión, pero ahora que me pasa, es cuando me doy cuenta de las cosas valiosas que poseo en la vida, y que no quisiera perder por ningún motivo. He estado luchando mucho para ver a mi madre recuperada por completo, mi abuela me ha tratado muy bien toda mi vida dejando que este en su casa...pero sobre todo, amo a mi novia, y me dolería mucho tener que perderla....-el joven sonrió ante el recuerdo de la joven, y su mirada se perdió en el recuerdo. –Estamos haciendo planes para casarnos cuando mi madre se recupere, y quisiera llegar a ese día, tener hijos, llevar una vida tranquila, a su lado.-

El ojiazul pensó un momento en la chica ametista que lo llevaba en casa... ¿le gustaría llevar una vida tranquila como la que el joven describía con tanto anhelo?

-Perdóname.- el ojiazul pronunció estas palabras con amargura. Habían estado a punto de quitarle la vida a ese chico, de hacerle perder sus sueños... por un grave descuido suyo.

-Debí haber sido más cuidadoso.-

El esmeralda sonrió con sinceridad e inocencia. –Na, no te culpes, no puedes estar ahí para cuidarnos siempre que estamos en aprietos. Se que eres el líder...- interrumpió el castaño antes de que Eriol pudiera pronunciar palabra. –Pero no eres nuestra nana o algo así. Das ordenes, y vigilas que todo se haga como se debe, y nosotros nos encargamos de nuestra seguridad. Para eso nos entrenaron. Y si me hirieron, fue por un error mío, no tuyo.-

El ingles sonrió. –Dices palabras muy sabias para alguien de tu experiencia.-

El joven acentuó el gesto. -Eso porque aprendí del mejor.-

-Hubieras sido un gran asesino ¿sabes? Estaba dispuesto a darte mi título.- bromeó el ojiazul, levantándose de la silla.

-Gran honor, pero la fama no vendría nada bien. Ya tengo el ego demasiado elevado con tus alardes.-

-Si ya no quieres tu orgullo, dile eso a Li. Es un experto en eso de los sarcasmos.-

El inglés se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero antes de poder perder al joven de vista, volteó un momento, y lo observó. Seguro era la última vez que lo veía en toda su vida. Después de eso, el chico se cambiaría de país o algo así, y nunca volvería a saber de él. Quisiera aceptarlo o no, lo extrañaría. Extrañaría a todo su equipo.

-Hazme solo un favor: Nunca cambies ¿esta bien?- le dijo el ojiazul lanzándole la mirada de orgullo que un padre mostraría por su hijo.-Cuídate mucho Shinishi.-

-Hasta mañana jefe.- y le sonrió, con una mirada de admiración en el rostro.

Pero cuando el ingles abandono la habitación, los dos supieron de inmediato que jamás de volverían a ver. Ese había sido su último encuentro.

~*~

Eriol pronto se vio frente a las puertas de la oficina principal. Tomo aire como para sumergirse en un profundo lago y entró.

Como era usual, la oscuridad reinaba en todo el recinto, que esta vez era solo iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas al lado del escritorio principal, no olía a puro como era la costumbre, sino a una especie de tabaco alemán.

-¿Pediste que viniera, Reuel?- preguntó el ojiazul a la silla que le daba la espalda.

-Reuel no está Sr. Hiragizawa.- una voz más aguda que la de su jefe, se escuchó en la habitación, un tono que la hacía cruel y amenazante, diferenciándose plenamente de la tranquilidad y paciencia que denotaba la de Ronald. –El jefe salió de la ciudad por unos cuantos días, por asuntos de negocios, y me dejó a cargo.-

La silla le dio la cara de frente, descubriendo a la débil luz, a un hombre alto y delgado, de ojos y cabellos oscuros, y de largas manos precisas y huesudas. Tenía alrededor de cuarenta años, por las delicadas arrugas que se empezaban a formar en sus rasgos crueles.

El ojiazul lo reconoció de inmediato. Ese hombre había sido una leyenda en la compañía antes de que él llegara, y era uno de los primeros fundadores de la empresa. Era amigo íntimo de Reuel, y al parecer su mano derecha en asuntos de negocios. Era, además, uno de los mejores asesinos en los archivos registrados, conocido por su absoluta certeza en el manejo de la espada samurai e increíble sadismo en los crímenes que cometía. Una sonrisa se mantenía siempre en su rostro, y sus párpados se mantenían casi unidos, quitándole lo amenazador.

Su nombre era Saito Valentine.

-Creí que este era mi momento de descanso.- dijo Eriol, algo molesto de no ver a su jefe en la misma silla que acostumbraba.

-O si, lo es.- dijo Saito calmadamente, expulsando el humo por la boca. –Pero las ordenes tienen que seguirse al pie de la letra, y Ronald nos dio instrucciones precisas. ¿Por qué no te sientas?-

-Estoy bien así.-

-Bien.- el Sr. Valentine de levantó de su asiento, y camino despreocupadamente por detrás del escritorio. –Seré breve Sr. Hiragizawa, ya que veo que no le es placentera mi presencia.- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Tenemos un trabajo para usted.-

_Lo que me temía... _

-¿No se supone que mi equipo debería estar en este lugar para escuchar la propuesta?-

Saito negó con la cabeza. –No esta vez Sr. Hiragizawa. Esta vez decidieron asignarle esta tarea solamente al mejor.-

-Escuche.- comentó Eriol cansinamente, bajando la mirada. –No tendría que hablar esto con usted, debería de ser específicamente con Ronald, pero debido a las circunstancias...- una pausa. –Bueno es que...Quiero abandonar la compañía.-

Las palabras que había dicho ese chiquillo habían tenido una fuerza impresionante en su persona. Si seguía en ese lugar, su equipo sería diferente; para él era lo mismo estar solo.

Saito lo miró por un momento con una expresión difícil de leer. Parecía que esa noticia no lo tomaba del todo por sorpresa.

-Lo sabemos.- entonces si se asombró el ojiazul. –Ronald lo dedujo hace varias semanas, y supuso que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.-

El ojiazul tragó saliva y se puso tenso. Bien sabían todos que nadie podía dejar la compañía así nada más, algunas personas de las que se había sospechado, estaban en esos momentos bajo tierra, en una sepultura sin nombre.

¿Lo abrían llevado a ese lugar simplemente para desaparecerlo del mapa?

-Es por ello que Ronald a llegado a establecer un acuerdo, eso si usted lo acepta.-

El chico apretó los dientes. -¿Cuál es?-

-Escuche, tenemos una última misión para usted. El demandante nos a pedido al mejor trabajador de nuestra compañía para este caso específico, solo a una persona. En este negocio, está involucrada una fuerte suma de dinero, y a diferencia de las otras veces, solo será dividido en dos. Usted y la compañía.-

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando?- preguntó Eriol descubriendo de nuevo su parte avara.

-Cien millones solo para usted.-

Esa suma le pegó duro. Les habían dado casi la misma cantidad por la misión pasada, a diferencia de que en ese momento se habían tenido que repartir las ganancias entre todos los equipos. En cambio, ese dinero estaría solo para él, podría mantenerse cómodamente con eso (y con lo demás que tenía guardado) por toda su vida.

-¿Y?-

-Ronald le esta ofreciendo también su libertad.- Saito apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero, y lo encaró, abriendo los ojos en su totalidad. Crueldad y sadismo incomparables se denotaron en esa mirada asesina. –Después de cumplir la misión y reclamar su dinero, podría retirarse del negocio en el momento que quisiera, sin ninguna otra objeción, más que un juramento de silencio de por vida.- sus ojos inhumanos, denotaron por un momento, un poco de envidia. –Y su muy bien ganada reputación dentro de la empresa.-

-Es decir que... Si hago esta misión ¿Podría irme sin ninguna repercusión?- preguntó el ojiazul anonadado, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Así es.-

Eriol se quedó sin habla. Aquello por lo que habían soñado tantas personas (incluyendo a Li) se le estaba ofreciendo libremente. Ya no se vería atado a Japón, podría por fin volver a Inglaterra, y, en una remota posibilidad, podría seguir al lado de Tomoyo, sin que ella se enterara nunca de lo que era.

-¿Cuál es la misión?-

Los ojos de Saito regresaron a su expresión bondadosa, y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Terminar con el trabajo que se empezó hace varios meses.- comentó Saito casualmente.

-¿Hablas de los Daidouji? Pero, ya exterminamos a la familia entera, no dejamos a ni un sobreviviente- bueno, excepto a aquel joven que habían mandado a un país lejano, gracias a la bondad (o estupidez) de Shaoran.

-No del todo.- El Sr. Valentine abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacando un fólder con unos cuantos papeles dentro. –Según los informes de nuestro solicitante, existían cuatro hermanos legítimos de los Daidouji. Seguchi, Saguro, Kotaro y Sonomi (sin contar al hermano fallecido) cada uno de ellos tenía a una familia con su respectiva descendencia. Excepto uno de ellos. Sonomi Daidouji, la única hija legitima, jamás tuvo hijos... ó eso le hicieron creer a todo el mundo.- Saito sacó del fólder, una fotografía que contenía a la mujer nombrada, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y sus manos acariciando su abultado vientre. –Sonomi dio a luz, pero la criatura no murió como las actas lo registran. Ella escondió a su hija desde el principio, dejando que los demás, incluso los miembros de su familia, desconocieran a la nueva integrante, deseando brindarle una vida normal a su hija.-

Eriol se sentó por fin en la silla, muy interesado en la historia que le estaban relatando. ¡A que extremos podía llegar el amor de una madre!

-Y lo logró. Esa niña creció de una manera normal, convirtiéndose en una gran mujer, sin todos los perjuicios del dinero a su alrededor. Y la mantuvo en el anonimato con mucho éxito. Nadie creería que Sonomi Daidouji tenía una hija sino la vieran con sus propios ojos.- hizo una pausa y tomo un trago de agua. –Y de ella se trata nuestra misión ahora. Debemos de encontrar a la última descendiente de los Daidouji.-

-¿Encontrar?- repitió Eriol algo incrédulo, ellos eran asesinos, no detectives.

-Si, encontrar nada más. El solicitante no sabe en donde esta y la quiere con él, pero con vida, y sin rasguño.-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó el ojiazul sin aguantar la curiosidad. Saito lo miro de nuevo con ojos asesinos.

-El porque de nuestras operaciones no te incumben, eres un criminal a sueldo de esta empresa, y mientras se te dé tu dinero, deberías mantenerte enfocado a tu trabajo y sin hacer tantas preguntas.-

Silencio.

-Entonces ¿Estas dentro o no?-

El ojiazul asintió sin titubear. –Si.-

Saito sonrió. –Bien, tienes tres días exactos para encontrarla, o encontraremos a alguien más para que realice el trabajo.–

-Ella estará aquí antes de eso, no tienen de que preocuparse. La encontraré.-

Saito le dio el fólder que había estado revisando mientras hablaba. –No será algo muy difícil, es una mujer muy hermosa y fácil de reconocer entre toda la gente común.-

El ojiazul abrió el fólder despreocupadamente, empezando a pasar los papeles.

-Hay una fotografía reciente de ella por ahí.-

Y en un momento la encontró. Y sus ojos jamás se abrieron con tal horror. Ojos ametistas, cabellos de ébano, sonrisa angelical y piel de porcelana...

¿Su nombre? Tomoyo...Tomoyo Daidouji...

~*~

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- la chica ametista miró con ojos muy abiertos al nervioso joven enfrente de ella, que evadió su mirada rápidamente, agachándola al suelo.

-No fue mi intención. Estaba apunto de dejarla.-

-Espera. Déjame ver si entendí. Empezaste a salir con Sakura, pero estabas saliendo, y acostándote con Meiling a la vez. Y aquel día, cuando ibas a dejarla, Sakura te ve con ella en el parque y no te ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces ¿Cierto?-

-Si.- asintió Shaoran con la cabeza gacha.

-Te lo mereces.-

El joven levantó la mirada sorprendido. Si le había contado todo su problema, era para que le ayudara o por lo menos le diera un buen consejo, no un regaño. Una expresión herida se reflejó en sus ojos.

La joven lo observó con ojos fieros por un momento, pero al observar el arrepentimiento en la expresión del castaño, su gesto se suavizo. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué sientes por ella Shaoran?- le preguntó dulcemente poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Él la volteó a ver sorprendido, jamás se hubiera esperado esa pregunta. -No lo se.-

-¿No deberías de preguntarte eso antes que ninguna otra cosa? ¿Cómo piensas disculparte con ella si no sabes que es lo que quieres en realidad?-

Li se quedó pensativo. Talvez la ametista tenía razón. Talvez necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden, dejar el orgullo atrás, y pensar detenidamente en la relación que llevaba con Sakura.

-¿Y como sabré que lo que siento es lo correcto?-

-Supongo que lo sabrás en su debido tiempo. Si Sakura significa algo especial para ti, tu mismo te darás cuenta.-

Li le sonrió con sinceridad. Por fin encontraba a una persona con la cual compartir sus temores y sus secretos; a alguien que había visto con lujuria la primera vez, a esa persona que le había llevado felicidad a la vida de su amigo, a una desconocida que había llegado a sus vidas una noche cualquiera... a una mujer.

-Ahora comprendo porque traes babeando a Eriol.- los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, antes de desviar la mirada gracias al débil abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal.

El joven ojiazul llegó a la estancia con la mirada en el suelo, sin siquiera quitarse la gabardina.

-¿Cómo te fue Eriol?- le preguntó la chica, viendo la desolada mirada en sus ojos.

El joven solo asintió, sin decir nada, y se fue a sentar a la mesa desgarbadamente. Sus dos amigos se vieron entre si preocupados.

-Eriol ¿Estas bien?- la ametista se levantó de su asiento, y fue al encuentro del joven.

Li observó a su compañero por un momento, y notó algo que nunca antes había visto en él. Su porte altivo y su mirada arrogante se habían perdido en su totalidad, dejando detrás de ellos una vaga sombra de confusión y angustia. Miraba a un punto fijo en el vasto espacio, sin parpadear.

¿Qué le abrían dicho en la compañía que lo había puesto en aquel estado? ¿Estaría bien Shinishi?

-No me siento muy bien.- confesó débilmente sin alzar la mirada.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- le preguntó la ametista con preocupación.

El ojiazul jamás alzó la mirada para verla, asintió, y agachó la cabeza. Y la chica se fue a la cocina rápidamente.

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué te dijeron?- el castaño se arrodillo al lado de la silla del ingles, tratando de ver la expresión de su rostro, pero era cubierto por una espesa sombra.

-Tengo un trabajo.- le susurró el asesino, sin ningún tono expresivo.

-¿Un trabajo? ¿Para ti solo?-

Asintió.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol? ¿De que se trata ese trabajo?-

-...De la última descendiente de los Daidouji.- pronunció lenta y cuidadosamente, como si cada palabra le diera un sabor amargo al paladar.

-¿La última descendiente? ¿No se supone que ya habíamos terminado con toda esa familia?-

-Al parecer no, queda solo una persona.-

-¿Cuál es tu misión?-

-Encontrarla.-

-¿Encontrarla? ¿Nada más?- dijo Li sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando pedían que encontraran a una persona sin matarla después?

De nuevo el chico asintió. Se inclinó hacia la mesa, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos en muestra de frustración.

-¿Qué te ofrecieron?-

-Más dinero del que nunca antes me habían dado... y mi libertad.-

Li sintió de repente una punzada de celos en la nuca, pero al ver el estado miserable de su compañero, todo fue reemplazado de nuevo por compasión.

-Eso es genial.- expresó sinceramente. –Muchos quisiéramos esa gran oportunidad.-

-No lo es para mi, cuando tengo que sacrificar algo aun más importante.-

Li lo miró confundido, viendo como el ojiazul metía una mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un papel arrugado, arrojándoselo al castaño con desdén.

Shaoran lo abrió con cuidado, y se quedó estupefacto al observar la imagen que se encontró en el papel de fotografía.

-No puede ser.- dijo apenas, sintiendo como las palabras rasgaban su garganta –¿T-Tomoyo D-Daidouji?-

Los ligeros pasos provenientes de la cocina, pronto se dejaron escucha de nuevo en la estancia, y los dos jóvenes cayeron pronto en un profundo y mortal silencio. Li arrugó la fotografía que tenía en las manos de nuevo, y la guardo él mismo en su bolsillo.

La chica ametista llegó de repente con una pequeña charola con un vaso de agua, algo de comida y unas cuantas pastillas, y las colocó frente al ojiazul, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Por qué no comes algo? Te hará bien.- comentó la joven con una voz dulce, aunque sin recibir la atención debida de ninguno de los dos chicos. Ni uno de los dos se atrevió a levantar el rostro para mirarla.

A Li se le encogió el corazón de repente, sintiendo una pena y amargura nunca antes experimentada en su vida. Había asesinado a la madre de esa mujer, había matado a la persona más querida de su mejor amiga.

El castaño se levantó de donde estaba, y puso una mano en el hombro de Eriol, para tratar de reconfortarlo, aunque él no se sentía mejor. –Debo irme.- dijo lentamente, y se marchó con rapidez, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la ametista.

~*~

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo a su lado? ¡Tanto tiempo con ella y ni siquiera le había preguntado su maldito apellido!

¿Por qué no lo había sospechado? Las miradas ansiosas que lanzaba a la televisión cada vez que un caso de los Daidouji se presentaba, esa vez que la había encontrado con los ojos llorosos en la cocina; ¡Esa misma mañana cuando había intentado consolarla! ¿Por qué había sido tan ciego?

Ahora comprendía el motivo por el cual había visto a Tomoyo en aquélla mujer. Ahora podía deducir, el porque se había detenido justo antes de estrangular a Sonomi Daidouji; por fin veía porque no había podido cumplir su trabajo poniendo en peligro a todo su equipo... ¡todo por ella!

El ojiazul alzó por fin la mirada unos momentos, encontrándose con unos ansioso ojos ametistas a poca distancia enfrente de él. La chica lo veía con confusión, sin comprender el porque de su actitud. Sus ojos habían perdido de nuevo toda expresión humana que ella había logrado sacar a relucir, dejando al joven, con esa expresión inhumana y fría que le había conocido al principio. Lo que más le dolió, fue que al verla a los ojos, el gesto adquirió una chispa de enojo.

-¿Sucede algo Eriol?- la joven se levantó de su asiento, y trató de dirigirse al nombrado, encontrándose con una actitud evasiva.

Hiragizawa se levantó de su asiento, y sin responder, y sin tomar nada de lo que la chica le había llevado, se marchó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con gran fuerza, dejando la ametista sin habla.

-¡Maldita sea!- el ojiazul azotó los puños contra la pared con fuerza desmesurada, haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran sin que él se diera cuenta.

Él le había confesado sus secretos, le había dicho su tormentosa vida pasada, había compartido lo que recordaba de sus padres...y ella lo había engañado. Lo había engañado al no confesarle su identidad.

Si lo hubiera sabido, la hubiera obligado a dejar su casa, antes de empezar a tomarle cariño...pero no, se había quedado. Se había quedado por mucho tiempo, dejando que la empezara a querer... que se empezara a enamorar.

Ahora ella era su objetivo. Ella era el nuevo trato que significaría mucho dinero, su reputación, y su libertad.

¿Valía la pena renunciar a todo lo que tenía por una mujer que lo había engañado?

...

_No..._

...

_Si... _

¿Escucharía a su corazón o a su mente?

_Ella... _

_Dinero y libertad..._

El ojiazul levantó los ojos hacía la puerta, y escuchó un débil sollozo desde el otro lado. ¿Deseba verla sufrir una vez más?

_No, nunca más. _

Su decisión estaba tomada entonces... la entregaría.

_Continuara... _

UHOOLA!! Como han estado? Yo por aquí con un nuevo capítulo para ofrecer... por fin empieza lo emocionante! Y cada vez se acerca más el final! Estoy feliz! Y triste a la vez... pero bueno.

Yukino: No te mueras!! No quiero ser la responsable de otro asesinato! Digo, si ya por Sonomi me están golpeando, imagínate con un escritor...no quiero imaginármelo. De todos modos, gracias por el apoyo! 

Angel-de-Luz: Siii!! Ya tengo guardaespaldas asegurados! Eh..espera... donde quedo Ken?? T_T.. ¬_¬ oyeee, deja a mi Yue en paz, el era muy bueno en su trabajo, y lo del trauma de Eriol, pronto volverá a renacer, así que no cantes victoria tan rápido. Jeje, perdón por lo lento de la historia, pero ya se empieza a arreglar no? Cuídate, y yo también te quiero amiga!

Joshy: raro? Porque? Bueno, talvez si, no dejo muchas cosas en claro T_T ...prometo que lo haré mejor la próxima vez... 

Luly: u_u supongo que cambiare mi estilo de escribir...naaa, ya ni modo, solo me disculpo por ser tan dramática, pero algo tenía que haber después de tanta acción y eso. Creo que e leído demasiado Shakespeare para mi gusto...no lo vuelvo a hacer u_u 

Karla-hoshi: Pues como veras, desgraciadamente si los vio, y esta muuuy enojada...y quien no, todavía no decido la forma de reconciliación, así que eso tendrá que esperar un poco. Y gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos! ˆ//ˆ que honor!

The Dark: Que Shaoran no es fácil? JAJAJAJAJA, yo creo que es más fácil que se lo comprueben a él que a Eriol. Alabada sea la virgen del carnero!! Dark se esta portando bien! T_T me siento feliz! No más amenazas de muerte (al menos por hoy n_n)

Lucia3: Todo se paga en esta vida u_u (lo aprendí por la mala) por eso Shaoran tiene que sufrir un poco. O mucho, no se, depende de mi humor. Y sip, algún día se enterara Tomoyo de quien mato a su santa madre, pero no te preocupes, todavía falta un rato ˆ_ˆ

Sayo: °¬° siii... yo también me olvidaría de todo con ese sex-simbol al lado...digo, quien no? Con el perdón de la madre de Tomoyito claro. Ojala y tengas paciencia con los demás cap. Tiene que empezar a arreglarse la personalidad de cada uno, así que disculpa los chorotes. 

Anne M. Riddle: Que bueno que te guste! Y no te desesperes, que el próximo cap. Viene lo que todos hemos estado esperando por todos estos 20 cap! Adivina que?? ^_~ 

Shinta Girl: jejeje, lo siento, ya lo aclare, fue un error de ortografía de este jodido corrector, la próxima si lo reviso, je, una vez más, adoro tus dibujos!! 

Jeru: con mucho gusto!! Mi musa es la del viento, así que cuando quieras, nada más me avisas pa no andarla buscando! Yo creo que el miedo de Li (como el de cualquiera) es llegar a querer de verdad, y ser lastimado después, y era por eso que se refugiaba en relaciones en las que no tenía que dar algo importante a cambio. Pero a todos les tiene que llegar un día no? Ya era hora! 

Anita-asakura: Había estado pensando en algo similar para lo que dices, pero no tan dramático, de todos modos gracias por el consejo, ja, y no sabes la que se le espera a Shaoran con Touya! Aunque todavía no se como hacerle para que se queden juntos, digo con un hermano tan sobre protector... esta cañón!!

Ayin: que bueno que te guste el E+T! Verdad que tienen un no se que, que que se yo?? Y es que se ven taaan lindos juntos! Y perdón por no ponerla antes de tiempo, pero no había tenido tiempo...

Sakia: jejeje n_n U lo del sexo era solo un dicho! (digo, quien soy yo para decir) todavía nada de eso en la historia, aunque como va, no dudo que pase algún día (uuuups) te podría pagar con galletitas?? Compradas eh, porque no querrás comer lo que cocino (buak!) y no te preocupes por los dibujos, chance y yo te doy de regalo de navidad el esperado final ^_~

Padme Gilraen: fin de semana, si claro ¬_¬ ...como sea, seguiré esperando... y gracias por escribir, por un momento me puse histérica pensando en que estabas muerta! O en un pozo por lo menos...

Saito Ryuzaki: que porque no se le va encima?? Buena pregunta... digo cualquiera hubiera aprovechado ya la oportunidad...déjame pensarlo, y luego te respondo vale?? Supongo que hoy no hay inspiración...See ya!

Beautiful-night: n_n U ejeje... nunca has pensado en ir a esas consultas en donde tratan tu doble personalidad (como se llama?? Psiquiatra eso!!) talvez ahí con suerte te encuentras a Eriol (que no tarda en llegar...upppsss) y perdon por lo de S+S!! En serio que no se me da esa pareja, di que lo que puse ya es demasiado! Pero bueno u_u seguiré intentando. -_- aunque no prometo algo bueno...alguna idea para que esos dos se reconcilien? ˆ_ˆU

Undine: Oye! Perdón por no haberte contestado la otra vez en el messenger, pero ya sabes como es la brutes (mia) lo deje conectado y me fui a ver la tele (T_T juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer) 

Cindy M : Supongo que la reacción de Eriol no es como la esperabas, pero ¿qué harias tu en situación semejante? Primero me enojo, y luego me reconcilio y soy todo un dulce!! ˆ_ˆ ten por segura que terminare esto, hasta la ultima letra! Aunque de un epílogo no estoy muy segura, lo pensare de todos modos.. 

Sakura Kat ˆ//ˆ gracias! Estoy contenta de que te guste tanto la historia! Estoy segura que todavía falta lo mejor de ella. Y Eriol no asesinó a la mama de Tomoyo ¬_¬ pero ya vez como reaccionó, no te preocupes, que esa es solo la primera reacción, todavía falta la parte lindaˆOˆ 

Kass. Kassandra: Hola! O_o No se insulten ustedes tres!! No ven que todos sufren mucho? T_T dense una oportunidad niños!! Oye Kass!! Por cierto, creo que ya te contaron lo del grupo que organizan Gambler y Cerezo. ¿Cómo nos ponemos de acuerdo? Quien juzga y quien pone la prueba?? 

Terra_c : MUERTE A KIKYO!! Y Sephirot °¬°.. Oye compañera, si que tenemos gustos en común ˆ_ˆ! En lo que no es que Eriol es MIO!! Aunque sea solo en este fic, así que ushcale, que se arruga. Y gracias por el apoyo con lo de Sonomi! T_T que quieren?? Alguien tenía que morir no? Era ella o el ojiazul.. y conociendo a sus fans, si lo mato me linchan, asi que mejor lo dejamos asi (por un rato BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) Bye! 

Master, the Gambler: Delirio mental? ¬_¬ supongo que viniendo de ti es un cumplido. Y gracias a ese delirio, ya tengo un final creible que espero no decepcione a nadie (ni siquiera a ti con tu mente sádica...no espera, no tanto ˆ_ˆ) le daré un buen final, no te preocupes.. por cierto, para cuando lo de la Bestia?? ¬_¬ digo, empiezo a entender tu fic, y ya no publicas!! -_- Eres malo... whatever, te cuidas niño lindo! ˆ_ˆ 

Carla: Es un dicho interesante, lo tomare en cuenta, sino para este fic, para el que sigue, que ya es algo más oscuro y que va más con eso de la muerte, y como estuvo este cap? Supongo que tengo mis ratos de alegría y otros de tristeza no crees?? 

Okinu: verdad que si son lindos?? Yo pienso que a pesar de las que tienen en la serie, estas personalidades les quedan muy bien, en lugar de ver un Eriol todo ternura, vemos a uno todo frío y todo, que luego se vuelve todo ternura, y de un Shaoran tímido y frío, a uno desenvuelto, atrevido, mujeriego, etc. Supongo que era un buen cambio. Y con Shaoran...ya no se que hacer con él en serio, no se deja conquistar por completo! Estaba pensando en que dejar que la quisiera pero no que la amara, pero supongo que seria un poco cruel...que te parece?? 

Sailor Pallas: Todavía no es hora de que se entere, pero considerando que se acerca el final, tendremos que empezar a ver... y las escenas pasionales O_o que es eso?? Na, ya abra algunas cuando se acerque el final (no espera Tiff, no puedes!! Es pg-13, no R.) uy bueno, no tanto ˆ//ˆ 

furby_chan: un beso robado no suena mal, pero eso me gusto mas para Shaoran (como pudiste ver) para un beso real, real de E+T quiero mejor que sea algo de verdad, algo mas lindo... y nacido de un Eriol sobrio claro! Quien no quisiera uno de ese Adonis (como tu le dices ˆ//ˆ) en sus cinco sentidos? °¬° 

Lady_Moonlight3: T_T pero, pero...Legolas!! yo iré a salvarte cosa linda no te preocupes!! Oye, y perdón lo de Angelus, pero de verdad que el pobre nada de nada.. aunque si se queda en su serie (específicamente Angel) mejor para todos! Digo, ni quien le quite a Cordy (bueno, ese mozalbete quizás...) Perdón por lo aburrido del cap. Pero como sabes, no siempre se puede poner acción, necesitamos también un poco de calma de vez en cuando, para que se aclaren los sentimientos y todo eso... créeme, lo aprendí de los mejores. No me prestarías a Legolas aunque sea un ratito (cambio legy por final de historia!!!) 

That's It!! Acabe! Ta-dan! Un nuevo cap, en donde por fin se desenvuelve la trama de la que hablaba en el principio (digo, hace unos 19 caps... quien se acuerda de esos tiempos??) 

Por cierto, para que se den una idea del final, quiero decirles que esta historia esta basada en el concepto del 'amor ciego' si saben a lo que me refiero, porque cuando una persona ama de verdad, no le importa lo que la otra halla hecho en el pasado ok? Guíense con esa creencia. Aunque eso no sig, que todo acabara bien, eso es un secreto que solo mi cerebrito y yo sabemos.. 

Por cierto, aquí les dejo unas cuantas preguntas de tarea: 

1.-¿Quién es el asesino? 

2.-¿Entregará Eriol a Tomoyo? 

3.-¿Quién será el traidor de la compañía? 

4.-¿Es la última misión del equipo? 

5.-¿Yue quedara sin empleo? 

6.-¿Qué pasara cuando se enteren de la prueba de ADN de Li? 

7.-¿Cómo se reconciliaran S+S (si es que pasa XD)? (esa es pregunta de ayuda para mi) 

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, gracias a todos los que han dejado review, estoy feliz de poder saber su opinión, y gracias a las personas que me han apoyado por el MSN, son todos muy lindos! Estoy apunto de llegar a los 300 reviews, y todo es gracias a ustedes. T_T 

CUÍDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!! 

Tiff 

Pd. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi niño, a quien nunca podré tener a mi lado. Solo deseo que sea feliz con la persona que ama. 

_"Cuando el amor os llame, seguidlo._

_Aunque sus caminos sean arduos y escarpados._

_Y cuando sus alas os envuelvan, entregaos a él,_

_aunque os hiera la espada oculta en su plumaje._

_Y cuando os llame, creed en él,_

_aunque su voz sacuda vuestros sueños,_

_así como el viento del Norte destroza el jardín._

_Porque así como el amor os corona, también os crucificará..."_

_  
  
Gibran Jalil Gibran _(Gracias Carla!!)


	21. Dormir a tu lado

**Amando al Enemigo**

_Por: Tiff_

Esa noche era navidad. Noche buena; en el que las personas que se quieren se reúnen y comparten sus esperanzas y sueños por el futuro, donde dan gracias por todos los favores recibidos y festejan juntos con un gran banquete y hermosos regalos, los últimos días del año.

Reunirte con tus seres queridos y con las personas que amas, en la calidez de un reconfortante hogar, y pasar aunque sea una noche sin preocupaciones, sin temores por el futuro o remordimientos por el pasado... pensar en los miedos anteriores como solo una débil sombra atrás de nosotros que no se arriesga a vernos de frente...

Así debía ser. Así debían pasar las personas esa noche tan especial. Todas las personas...

Más no Eriol Hiragizawa.

Él veía ese día como cualquier otra fecha del calendario, sin que sus idas y venidas por las calles en centelleantes tonos rojizos y verdes, afectaran su vida en lo más mínimo. Los niños correteando, las parejas en las calles tomados de la mano, las familias paradas al frente de los grandes escaparates escogiendo obsequios... nunca habían sido algo de su interés.

Mientras todas las personas comunes dejaban sus casas ese día para pasear, o esa noche para festejar, él simplemente se quedaba en su hogar oscuro, en su incansable vigilia, esperando a que llegara el nuevo día para seguir con la misma rutina.

Y parecía que ese año no sería la excepción. Sentado en uno de sus amplios sillones de la sala, con la mirada perdida en la gran ciudad colorida a sus pies, se encontraba el ojiazul perdido en sus memorias.

Miró distraídamente a su alrededor, encontrándose con un sin fin de lindos adornos carmesí en algunos anaqueles, y un gran y esplendoroso árbol de navidad en un rincón de la habitación, con varios regalos envueltos en cajas de lindos colores llamativos a sus pies.

El ingles se sonrió con ironía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado en un lugar adornado de esa manera?

...

Sus padres aún estaban vivos en ese entonces, y las voces en su cabeza que los habían asustado, aun no empezaban a manifestarse. En una época feliz en la que sus preocupaciones eran solo nimiedades de un niño, y su vida transcurría cómodamente y sin complejos.

La última navidad al lado de sus padres...lograba recordarla incluso con mayor perfección que las muchas otras que había pasado solo en su casa.

Aun podía recordar el delicioso olor proveniente del horno; las delicados adornos en la mesa que su madre acostumbraba a hacer año con año; el reconfortante crujir del fuego en la chimenea; la nieve cayendo como brisa blanca escarchando los techos de las casas con un destello albo...

Su casa actual le recordó de muchas maneras a su antiguo hogar.

Y todo gracias a ella...

Habían pasado ya dos soles desde aquel día en que todas sus esperanzas por un futuro diferente se habían ido para abajo, con el nuevo y último trabajo de la compañía.

¿Cómo iba a saber él las consecuencias que sus decisiones le traerían en esos momentos? ¿Por qué estaba tan acostumbrado a aceptar todas las misiones que se le ponían enfrente con una fuerte suma de dinero, sin siquiera preguntar cual era el objetivo? Y es que una vez aceptada la misión, el deber del asesino era el de cumplirla. No se le podía confiar a cualquiera la información confidencial que se les otorgaba a los encargados de realizarla. Todas las misiones eran secretos guardados afanosamente para solo unos cuantos que tenían el privilegio de realizarlas. 

Tenía una misión que cumplir, y sin embargo, no se había movido de su sitio, ya que justo delante de él, se paseaba sin mucha preocupación la silueta de la persona que sería su próximo objetivo.

¿Por qué no la había llevado desde el primer momento a la compañía? ¿Por qué seguía sentado en el sofá de su casa, cuando podía estársela llevando sin levantar ni una sospecha?

_Maldita conciencia... _

¿Era su conciencia la que le reclamaba con furia, el que estuviera planeando eso para el futuro de la heredera de los Daidouji? ¿Qué no se suponía que la conciencia empieza a molestar solamente en la parte trasera de la mente, o en el peor de los casos, en la nuca?

Así había sido siempre.

¿Por qué entonces, esa vez, el sentimiento de arrepentimiento y culpa le dolía en el pecho y no en la cabeza? ¿Era lo mismo tener esa sensación?

_¿A quien quieres engañar?_

¿Por qué las voces de su mente tenían que ser tan burlonas? ¡Tanto que había deseado renegar ese sentimiento en los últimos dos días, sin que su propia mente le diera el privilegio de hacerlo! Al contrario, su recuerdo permanecía en su memoria en cada momento del día. ¿Cómo pretendía entregarla si ni siquiera podía dejar de pensar en ella?

-¿Eriol?- su corazón dio un tumbo inesperado al escucharla a un lado suyo, sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo.

-¿Qué?-

Los ojos ametistas lo miraron un rato con algo de tristeza. El joven no había sido el mismo desde aquella vez en que había llegado a casa algo decaído, la actitud fría y distante se había vuelto a manifestar con fuerza, dejando todo lo que había logrado en las semanas pasadas, en solo un lindo recuerdo.

Al menos una cosa había quedado intacta en esos dos días... sus ojos. Ya no eran pozos de expresiones indescifrables, o miradas calculadoras y astutas; pero tampoco mostraban felicidad y cariño como veces anteriores... ahora simplemente se les notaba con una mirada de confusión y angustia, así como en un profundo debate consigo mismo.

¿Qué había sido aquello por lo que Eriol había cambiado de una manera tan súbita de un momento a otro?

Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde aquella noche, clavándose el uno en la mirada del otro, con expresiones ansiosas de explicarse todo mutuamente.

Y sin embargo, ni uno de los dos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

~*~

¿Qué más le podía salir mal en la vida? Solo faltaba que lo atraparan y lo encerraran para que su cadena de desgracias estuviera completa.

Primero, el rompimiento de todo tipo de relaciones con Meiling (y en serio se había abstenido a saber algo más de ella), luego la pelea con Sakura, la noticia del nuevo trabajo de Eriol... y eso sin contar el terrible crimen que había cometido sin saber.

No se había atrevido a mostrar la cara en casa de Eriol de nuevo esos últimos días, aunque tuviera que sustituir las deliciosas comidas y las pláticas amenas en su compañía y la de la joven ametista.

Y no porque se hubiera arrepentido de haber acabado con una vida por dinero, sino por el miedo a no saber como afrontar sus sentimientos para su persona. ¿Sería lo mismo hablar con ella, sabiendo que él había sido el causante de la última perdida de su familia? ¿Lo traicionaría la conciencia al tenerla de frente y verla a la cara?

Tomoyo Daidouji... ¿Cómo no se había fijado bien en el parecido que la chica conservaba con su madre? Sus ojos, su cabello, la misma sonrisa... no había conocido en persona a la mujer, pero la televisión y los periódicos nunca se cansaban de poner una fotografía de la nombrada...

Pero, si hubiera sabido, ¿Se habría detenido? De haber conocido la verdadera identidad de Tomoyo...¿Hubiera acabado de todos modos con la vida de su madre?

La situación se había tornado aun más delicada además. Ahora Eriol debía encontrar a la heredera, y llevarla a la compañía, para que después fuera entregada a quien sabe quien.

¡Que mala suerte que la mujer que había empezado a cambiar su vida, resultara ser de repente, la última víctima de toda su carrera!

Conocía bien a su amigo, y podía decir que en esos momentos, su corazón se debatía fieramente con su razón, en un esfuerzo rápido para decidir. Por un lado el dinero, la libertad, la fama, el orgullo... y por el otro, ella.

¡Que sencillo hubiera sido elegir, si no existieran sentimientos de por medio! Si escogía quedarse al lado de la ametista, no solamente tendría dañada su reputación al no cumplir con una misión, sino su confianza con el jefe y su posibilidad de liberación sin repercusiones... tendría además que mantenerse alerta en todo momento, escondiendo y protegiendo a Tomoyo. Si Eriol no la llevaba a las manos de su captor, seguro habría otros que harían todo lo posible por adjudicarse ese triunfo.

Él castaño suspiro, y miró al techo con frustración.

Tantas cosas en su mente lo hacían olvidarse de su vida. La noche de navidad, y ni siquiera había pensado en salir a algún lugar. Generalmente, todos los años en esa noche, se dedicaba toda la tarde a perfeccionar al máximo su apariencia, para salir al ocaso en busca de un buen lugar concurrido a donde pasar esa fecha. Un buen bar, un trago excelente, y una mujer sobresaliente en belleza, eran el regalo perfecto para la ocasión... ó al menos eso pensaba hasta el año anterior.

Las ocho de la noche, y aun no sabía que hacer. No quería estar con personas desconocidas esa vez, y ahora, por alguna extraña razón, las mujeres que podría encontrar en un costoso lugar, no le eran del todo apetecibles. Ese día necesitaba a un amigo, un compañero, ó al menos a alguien que lo conociera, que supiera su nombre y algo de él.

Su familia no podía ser, vivían en otra ciudad y de todos modos no estarían muy contentos de ver al joven desertor de la dinastía; tampoco a Meiling, sabía en lo que esa noche terminaría si la veía; y a Eriol y Tomoyo tampoco podía, por razones obvias...

¿Quién le quedaba en la lista?

El chico sonrió melancólicamente.

_Sakura..._

El solo recuerdo de su nombre, le resultaba un golpe duro al corazón. No había ido de nuevo a su casa, en un intento vano de tratar de hablar con ella; simplemente no había tenido el valor, y menos ahora de saber que había asesinado a la madre de su mejor amiga.

¿Qué pensaría la chica de conocer su secreto?

No. No podía conocerlo. Nadie aceptaría a un asesino en su vida, nadie confiaría en alguien como él.

No podría tener una vida normal nunca, por más que lo intentara. A él no le ofrecían la libertad sin trabas como a Eriol, él estaba atado a la compañía por casi toda su vida. ¿Abandonarla? ¡Que nunca se te cruzara esa ideología por la cabeza! Si no se tenía el permiso exclusivo del jefe, quien dejara la compañía, era desaparecido en cuestión de unos cuantos días. Y aunque se tuviera la autorización de Reuel, las trabas que se ponían eran en verdad extremas. Se notaba la máxima prioridad de la empresa.

Todavía no formulaba su plan para escapar, pero suponía que la opción más factible era desaparecer de la ciudad, y no dejar ni un vínculo existente con ninguna persona.

La idea no le agradaba en absoluto. Dejaría atrás a Eriol, a Tomoyo, a Meiling... a Sakura. Y lo admitiera o no, dejarla a ella, sin volverla a ver en toda una vida, no sería algo de total regocijo. Había aprendido a tomarle cariño.

Una idea absurda pero muy esperanzadora le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Iría con él? Si se lo pidiera, ¿Dejaría todo atrás? Su familia, su trabajo, su maravillosa vida... ¿Para vivir en una fuga constante a su lado?

Pero su rostro se entristeció nuevamente. ¿Qué persona renunciaría de esa manera a su vida? ¿Qué ser humano entregaría todo solo por seguir a otra persona?

_Las personas que están enamoradas... las que conocen el significado del amor Li... _

Si, eso debía ser.

Pero también debía pensar en la otra parte de la moneda. ¿Se quedaría él, poniendo en riesgo su vida, solo para estar con las personas que le importan? ¿Sería capaz de arriesgar de esa manera su propio pellejo?

Suspiró. _Talvez si, talvez no... _

Pero justo en ese momento, su respuesta se inclinó más por el lado negativo.

~*~

Después de entregarla buscaría un lugar en donde vivir, en un país de invierno. Ya lo había decidido. Compraría a un lindo gato parecido a Spinnel-Sun, y llenaría su biblioteca con todos los ejemplares que encontrara de cualquier tema en las librerías, dedicándose a leer por las tardes del nevado invierno, y saldría a pasear para observar los hermosos ocasos en el otoño. Viajaría en la primavera y el verano por todo el mundo, conociendo todos los lugares que alguna vez había deseado, sin problemas de dinero para toda su vida.

¿Qué más podía pedir alguien como él? Ya no llevaría una vida tan activa como antes, sin asesinatos y adrenalina (que por alguna extraña razón ya no le resultaban tan llamativos) pero de todos modos seguiría siendo una vida digna del algún día llamado 'Asesino Ingles'.

¡Como hubiera deseado que esa fuera una ideología homogénea en todo su ser! Hubiera resultado tan sencillo escoger...

El ojiazul se levantó decidido de su asiento, y se dirigió a la puerta bruscamente.

-Regresare luego.- dijo simplemente ante la mirada interrogante de la ametista, que solo bajo los ojos al suelo, lanzando un simple 'si' con tristeza.

Sintió de nuevo que el corazón se le encogía. Si lo pensaba bien, todas las veces que la había visto sufrir de alguna manera, había resultado ser su culpa. Y aunque se había prometido a sí mismo que no lo volvería a hacer, sin proponérselo su palabra se estaba resquebrajando.

Necesitaba pensar simplemente. Pensar sin que ella estuviera frente a él, sin que su simple presencia confundiera sus sentidos de manera tan horrorosa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a él, y el joven entro sin mucho cuidado, chocando de repente con una pelirroja que iba en el mismo.

Mizuki.

-Disculpa Eriol.- el chico la observó por un momento con una cara sorprendida. Era la primera vez en muchos años, que la joven no le saltaba encima con una de sus propuestas.

-No importa.- respondió el joven tratando de ser cortes, pero sin quitar esa mirada de incredulidad de sus ojos.

-Oye Eriol, yo... quería hacerte una pregunta.- dijo la chica bajando la mirada al suelo, retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo y miedo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-¿Que?- el ojiazul estaba a la defensiva.

-Tu... ¿En verdad hay algo entre tu y Tomoyo?- sus intensos ojos rojizos se fijaron en él esperanzadoramente, aunque también con un poco de angustia. ¿Era esta la última estrategia de esa mujer? 

El ingles simplemente guardó silencio. ¿De que le servía reafirmar o negar esa pregunta, si de todos modos su destino era no estar con ella?

Se sintió vacío por un minuto ante su propia revelación. Quería a una persona que simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance.

La chica frente a él interpreto el silencio como una negación, y una débil chispa de triunfo le cruzó por los ojos súbitamente. Iban a mitad del segundo piso cuando presionó un botón rojo para que se detuviera el movimiento.

La pelirroja lo miró por un momento tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero al notar solamente confusión y desaliento en su mirada, se acercó a él cautelosamente, y sin decir nada, le hecho los brazos al cuello con calidez.

El ojiazul no se movió de su lugar. No hizo ni un intento para tratar de alejarse de ella, pero tampoco correspondió a su afecto.

-Yo se que ella no es para ti.- le susurró al oído con voz melosa. -¿Por qué no dejas que yo llene ese lugar en tu corazón?-

Cualquiera que fuera esa nueva maña, tan diferente a las demás, estaba dando un mejor resultado. Al menos esa vez, el joven no se había ido dándole la espalda y un gruñido; se había quedado ahí, sin moverse de su sitio, sin tratar de apartarse de su lado.

¿Qué persona hubiera desperdiciado esa oportunidad?

La mujer se separó un poco del chico, y se le quedó viendo a los ojos fijamente, mientras pasaba la mano por el delgado cabello de ébano sin recibir protesta.

Se sintió confundido por un segundo. Ya no sentía nada por ella, y sin embargo...

_**¿Qué haces?**_

El joven se hecho para atrás algo sorprendido, al escuchar el tono acusador que su propia mente había utilizado en su contra. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz?

Miró a la pelirroja enfrente de él por un momento, y se sintió algo agradecido con aquella inesperada interrupción. ¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza en esos momentos? ¿Había sido la confusión que le causaban sus sentimientos?

La joven se le quedo viendo interrogante, sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba por su mente. Intento acercársele de nuevo, pero esta vez encontró resistencia.

-No.- le dijo el ojiazul con frialdad, alejándose de ella, y presionando el botón del ascensor, que siguió con su camino.

-Pero Eriol yo pensé que...-

-Aléjate de mi Kaho.- La puerta del ascensor se abrió detrás de él, mostrándole la salida. Fijó sus ojos en ella con desprecio una última vez, y se dio la media vuelta sin titubeos.

Y Kaho se quedo parada en su lugar, observando su espalda.

Tuvo un extraño presentimiento en ese momento. Lo vio girar en la puerta hacia la derecha, recibiendo un vistazo de su perfil perfecto... inmortalizo esa imagen en su memoria, y la mantuvo vívida por toda su vida. La mirada confusa que llevaba, y ese lindo gesto melancólico mostrándolo por primera vez como un ser humano normal...

Fue la última vez que lo vio. 

~*~

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_**¿Qué pasa Eriol? ¿No estas contento de escucharme?**_

_¡__Claro que no! ¡Lárgate! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! _

_**¿En serio quieres que haga eso? Quiero decir ¡Mírate! Te deje en un buen camino, ¡y ahora lo estas arruinando todo simplemente por una chica! ** _

_¿De que hablas? _

_**Sabía que no podía dejarte solo por tanto tiempo.**_

Eriol Hiragizawa caminaba por las calles apresuradamente, con la mirada fija al suelo. No se atrevía a levantar la vista ni un momento, por miedo a que su creciente descontento lo traicionara... por primera vez desde aquellos tiempos en que había estado internado en aquel maldito hospital mental, empezaba a sentir temor. Pero no temor de las personas, de una misión mal hecha, de una represalia por parte del jefe... sino de si mismo.

Había escuchado la misma voz una hermosa tarde en aquellos días remotos de su infancia. Esa voz que se había extendido después en un horrible coro de voces demoníacas. Esa misma que había comenzado con su pesadilla a plena luz del día. 

¿A que había regresado? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí de nuevo? ¡Él la había encerrado! ¡Él la había relegado a un rincón inexpugnable en lo profundo de su mente! ¿Cómo había salido de ese lugar? ¡¿Cómo había pasado del plano de sus pesadillas al de su mundo real?!

_**¿Por qué te haces tantas preguntas? ¡Ya estoy aquí de todos modos!**_

No había cambiado en nada desde aquella vez, una voz aguda y burlona que se metía con sus pensamientos sin discreción, que le reclamaba muchas veces por los actos que hacia, o que simplemente hablaba y hablaba sin parar, desquiciándolo por completo.

Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba de aquella voz horrenda, era que conocía todos sus secretos.

Era como su diario o su confidente, sin que él deseara contarle nada. Desde las cosas más sencillas en su vida como su afición por los pastelillos de fresa, su gusto insaciable por las novelas románticas, la emoción que sentía al tocar el piano... hasta las cosas más austeras de su propio ser. Sabía de su inusual trabajo de asesino por las noches, de las sonrisas sádicas que aparecían en su rostro cada vez que sentía a un cuerpo desvanecerse entre sus brazos, de sus armas homicidas escondidas en una pared oculta de su habitación... y lo que más lo asustaba, era que conocía a la perfección su creciente sentimiento hacía la mujer ametista.

¿Dejaría esa maldita voz que siguiera transcurriendo su vida normalmente? ¿Comprendería aunque fuera por un instante, lo que él sentía por esa chica, sin tratar de arruinarlo?

_**Jamás...**_

El ojiazul se detuvo en sus pasos. Odiaba eso. Odiaba que interrumpiera sus pensamientos en los momentos más inesperados. No sabía cuando hablaría, ni que diría después. Una de las cosas que detestaba de esa voz, era que no sabía nada de ella.

_¿Por qué regresaste ahora? ¿Por qué no llegaste antes de que la conociera?_

_**Tu sabes muy bien esa respuesta.**_

_¿Por qué me tienes tanto odio? ¡No te he hecho nada! _

_**Te lo dije cuando eras niño Eriol, no podrías haberlo olvidado.**_

¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo olvidar esa acusación estruendosa dentro de su cabeza?

_'Porque no mereces vivir...'_

En ese momento, el joven choco contra una persona, aventándola bruscamente a un lado. 

-Lo siento.- musitó débilmente, volteando a ver al susodicho. -¿Shaoran?- y el castaño volteó a verlo igual de sorprendido. 

~*~

Dos figuras de gran porte masculino caminaban por las calles lentamente y sin hablar, arrancando suspiros y miradas atrevidas de las chicas con las que se encontraban. Los ojos castaños e índigos iban fijos al suelo, y sus manos hundidas en sus bolsillos.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Li Shaoran habló primero: deseaba olvidar por un momento, el objetivo de su salida de casa.

-Estaba dando un paseo.- le contestó Eriol Hiragizawa sin darle mucha importancia.

__

_**¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Eriol Hiragizawa con un amigo! ¡Que escena tan conmovedora! **_

_Cállate. Si Shaoran es mi amigo es algo que no te importa. _

_**Pero tu no necesitas un amigo.**_

-¿Estás bien Eriol?- la replica del ojiazul quedo en el aire, al escuchar una voz real a su lado. Li se había detenido un momento, y lo miraba desde su posición con una mezcla de preocupación y duda.

¿Sería prudente sacar a relucir su problema en frente de su compañero? ¿Le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decirle algo de aquella magnitud?

_**No te atrevas.**_

-No.- y el joven se rió por dentro, al escuchar un silbido de frustración.

-¿Qué pasa?-

La risa burlona de Hiragizawa se detuvo, al no encontrar palabras para dar su explicación. ¿Cómo le diría a su mejor amigo, que estaba escuchando voces dentro de su cabeza?

-Bueno yo...-

_**Lo sabía. No puedes decirlo.**_

_Si puedo._

_**¿A que no te has dado cuenta? Desde que te conozco siempre te has intentado esconder detrás de alguien. Y ahora que ya no tienes a tus padres, intentas ocultarte detrás de tu patética mascara de frialdad. ¡Si eres un maldito cobarde!**_

-Hay algo mal en mi.- comenzó Eriol con un ligero titubeo. –Hay algo que no te he dicho.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

¿Por qué ponía esa maldita cara de preocupación? ¡Lo estaba haciendo todo mucho más difícil!

-Yo...- el ojiazul titubeo.

_**Me estas diciendo que es tu único amigo. ¿No te da miedo que te deje solo después de saber lo que realmente eres? ¿Qué persona te aceptaría honestamente conmigo dentro de ti?**_

Eriol no prosiguió. Tenía razón.

-Nada. Olvídalo, no importa.- el inglés se dio la vuelta estáticamente, al ver la cara de decepción del castaño. ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

'Estoy escuchando voces en mi cabeza Li' ¡Que insensato se escuchaba eso! Y a la vez ¡que horroroso! ¿Qué pensaría su único amigo al decirle esas palabras?

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó el ojiazul al castaño, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Iba a ir a visitar a alguien.- confeso Li retraídamente, sin olvidar por completo lo anterior.

-¿A alguien?-

-Si.-

-Creí que habías dicho que Meiling y tu...-

-No, no es Meiling.- interrumpió rápidamente el joven chino, levantando sus manos en protesta. –Es alguien más.-

-¿Sakura?- el castaño adquirió un adorable tono carmesí en las mejillas, al verse descubierto en plena misión. Pero le duro poco al escuchar la risa de Eriol.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el ambarino con gesto molesto, mirando a su compañero incrédulamente.

-¡Vaya Li! ¡Si que te has ablandado! ¡No puedo creer que tú te sonrojes por una mujer!-

-¡No me sonroje!- exclamó, mientras otro cálido color inundaba su cuello.

-Si, lo que tu digas.- la linda risa del inglés se dejo de escuchar por fin, pero una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro. -¿Vas a disculparte con ella?-

-¿C-Como lo sabes?- tartamudeó apenado.

-Nunca confíes en una chica que no tiene a su lado más que a un hombre. Suelen ser muy comunicativas.- recomendó.

-Demasiado tarde.-

Los dos siguieron caminando por las calles, en una charla más bien animada, cosa que sorprendió a Shaoran. ¿Desde cuando su 'jefe' se había vuelto una persona tan comunicativa? Habían hablado muchas veces de esa manera, pero nunca de forma tan prolongada y alegre. ¡El ojiazul no había dejado de sonreír!

Por su parte Eriol pensaba los mismo. Nunca le habían gustado las charlas como aquélla, y no era que estuvieran empezando a agradarle... simplemente era una manera sencilla de dejar de escuchar la molesta voz que no dejaba de molestarlo. Por una extraña razón, solía interrumpir sus pensamientos más frecuentemente cuando se hundía en su soledad, que cuando conversaba con alguien. Y prefería mil veces recibir las extrañas miradas de Li al verlo de aquella manera, que tener que lidiar de nuevo con las burlas incesantes de su otro yo.

La multitud se despejo sin que se dieran cuenta, y pronto se vieron en medio de una calle menos transitada, en donde los comercios desaparecían completamente, dejando solamente bonitas casas con coloridos toques navideños en los tejados. Eriol miró a su alrededor con curiosidad por varios minutos, tratando de recordar el porque de la familiaridad de ese sitio. Y cuando vio una pequeña casa azul al otro lado de la calle, se dio cuenta de la razón.

La casa de Sakura Kinomoto.

-Oh, Aquí pretendías llegar ¿eh?- menciono el índigo con una mirada notable de acusación y sorna.

-¿Cómo?- Li volteó a ver a su alrededor, y quedo sorprendido al observar en donde se encontraban. No había sido su intención el llegar ahí en esos momentos ¡En serio! De hecho se había olvidado casi por completo de lo que había salido a hacer esa tarde, cuando se había encontrado con su amigo. ¿Era tanto su deseo de verla, que había llegado al lugar inconscientemente?

-No, espera, no había sido mi intención llegar a este lugar.- se apresuró a añadir, al notar la sonrisa pícara en el rostro del ojiazul.

-Lo que tu digas Li.-

Iba a echarse a caminar de nuevo, cuando sintió un jalón repentino del brazo que lo llevó a esconderse detrás de un arbusto.

-¿Qué dem...?- pero su exclamación fue interrumpida por un siseo proveniente de Li, que tenía sus ojos fijos en la casa enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué?- Eriol alzó los ojos y los dirigió hacía donde el joven, encontrándose con la causa de la interrupción de su paseo.

Si su memoria no lo traicionaba, esa joven castaña y de esbelta figura, era la chica conocida como Sakura. La había visto y había hablado con ella un par de veces, pero jamás le había puesto la debida atención. No era una mujer de belleza sobresaliente, pero algo había en ella que parecía hacerla irresistible a los ojos de Li.

El castaño se asomó sin discreción por entre los arbustos que estaba escondido, para tener una mejor visión de la chica. Había salido de su casa un momento, y se había ido a barrer las hojas del patio delantero, con total naturalidad. Su mirada se quedo fija en la frágil figura, mientras recordaba con melancolía, los momentos agradables que había pasado a su lado.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no la veía? ¿Una semana? Talvez más, talvez menos... Cualquiera que fuera, ahora que la veía de nuevo, era que se daba cuenta cuanta falta le había hecho. Ya extrañaba esa cálida sensación en el pecho cada vez que la veía sonreír. ¿Qué importaba que demonios era ese sentimiento? ¿Para que ponerse a filosofar por ello en ese momento?

Iba a erguirse en su lugar, para dirigirse directamente a ella, cuando una mano en el hombro se lo impidió firmemente. Volteó a ver a su lado algo disgustado, y se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Eriol, que no lo miraba a él, sino a la casa de donde había salido la joven. Siguió sus ojos, y descubrió la fuente de tan asombrada expresión.

Un hombre de unos treinta años, de largo cabello plateado, y linda sonrisa en el rostro, acababa de salir de la acogedora casa, uniéndose a la joven en sus quehaceres.

Lo reconocieron de inmediato, después de todo, era muy conocido para los dos: Yue Tsukishiro.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- preguntó Eriol vacilante, sin despegar los ojos índigos del ex - detective.

Li se quedó callado un momento, y bajo los ojos al suelo. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que estar Yue en ese lugar? No solo estaba poniendo su seguridad en juego, sino que se encontraba con Sakura. ¡Su Sakura!

-¿Conoce a Sakura?- preguntó su compañero con incredulidad.

-Si.- mencionó el otro lanzándole miradas fulminadoras al joven plateado.

-¿Lo sabías?-

El castaño asintió sin pensar, y sin poner mucha atención, mientras seguía vigilando incansablemente a la pareja que barría el patio. Le duro poco el gusto, al sentir como lo jalaban del cuello de la gabardina, y como prácticamente lo arrastraban hasta alejarlo de la casa en cuestión.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

Pero antes de responderle, lo arrojaron bruscamente contra una pared de las casas vecinas. Miró sorprendido al ojiazul, que mostraba una mirada de enojo, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio totalmente.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas pensando?!- espetó sin delicadeza, alzando la voz más de lo que había pensado.

-¿Qué dices? ¿De que hablas?- preguntó un Li sorprendido ante su repentino cambio de actitud.

-¡Yue Tsukishiro se encuentra en esa casa, y quien sabe cuantas veces te ha visto! ¡Y tu te paseas frente a su nariz como si nada pasara!- le recordó Eriol viéndolo con furia evidente.

-¡Yo no hago eso! ¡No me ha visto más que una vez!- se defendió Li con menos valor del que había planeado.

-¡Una vez o dos lo hacen igual! ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que es para tu seguridad y la de la compañía?! ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si de repente descubriera quien eres?!-

-Eso no pasara. No le he dado ni una razón para eso.- contestó el castaño con voz casi imperceptible, perdiendo por completo su seguridad.

-Tienen una prueba de ADN en su poder Li.- razonó Eriol pasando la mano por su cabello, en un intento infructuoso de autocontrol. –Él me conoce. Si te ve conmigo no le faltaría más que curiosidad para conseguir cualquier cosa para inculparte. Y créeme, contigo bajando la guardia como lo haces con Sakura, cualquier descuido te podría costar caro.-

-Pero el no me ha visto contigo, no puede tener la más ligera sospecha de nada.-

-Eres un completo ingenuo. ¿No le hemos dicho mi nombre verdadero a Sakura?- preguntó Eriol con voz siseante.

Li abrió la boca para replicar, pero su mente lo traicionó. Claro que lo habían dicho, lo había visto, había hablado con él incluso.

-Un pequeño descuido de parte de la chica y todo se nos viene abajo.-

-Pero él ya no esta a cargo del caso.- Eriol lo tomó por el cuello de la gabardina, y lo azotó rudamente contra la pared, sin recibir ni una sola protesta.

-¿Y crees que eso le va a importar? ¡Yo lo conozco! Se rindió una vez conmigo, pero no lo va a hacer de nuevo. Era el encargado del caso de los Daidouji, y por lo tanto conoce bien a Tomoyo. ¿Crees que va a dejar a esa chica así nada más, en casa de cualquier extraño? Estará muy bien ahora, pero pronto empezara a buscarla por su cuenta. Y cuando se entere de que tu conoces a alguien con las características de su asesino, ¿Crees que te va a dejar ir así de sencillo? ¿Piensas que va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de encarcelar a alguno de los asesinos?-

Y Shaoran no supo que más responder. Todo lo que le había dicho su compañero, era verdadero. Había conocido a Yue en aquella fiesta de disfraces, y aún así, había dejado que Sakura lo conociera más a fondo, y aun peor, que conociera al 'Asesino Ingles'. No solamente estaba poniendo en juego su propia seguridad, sino también la de su compañero. ¿Qué cara le pondría si de repente fuera encerrado en la cárcel por sus descuidos? ¿Y que si lo condenaban a muerte por todas las cosas que había hecho? ¿Soportaría el ver morir a su mejor amigo a causa suya?

-No me atraparan.- dijo el joven obstinadamente, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

El ingles lo vio con asombro e incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía tomar las cosas tan a la ligera?

-Además.- continuó Li con mucha mayor confianza. –Lo que yo estoy haciendo no es muy diferente a lo que tu haces. Tú estás con la misma heredera de los Daidouji.-

-Eso es diferente.-

-¿En que es diferente Eriol? ¿No estas enamorado de una mujer que sabes que es imposible para ti? ¿No estas arriesgando todo por estar con ella?-

-No. Te dije que la iba a entregar.-

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho entonces Eriol? ¿Hace cuanto que te asignaron la misión? ¿Tres o cuatro días? ¡Y estás esperando al último momento! ¡La tienes en tu propia casa y no has podido entregarla!- exclamó Li enfadado. -¡¿Quién esta arriesgando más a la compañía?!-

-¡Cállate!- el ojiazul lo arrojó contra la pared con fiereza, sin escatimar los daños. Li lo vio un momento con rabia también, y después de un instante se le fue encima.

El instinto asesino los llamó a los dos, y nunca se les vio de nuevo con esa furia en la mirada. Dos asesinos se desafiaban frente a frente sin delicadezas o retraimientos. Uno de ellos con astucia y fuerza, el otro con agilidad y destreza. El mismo nivel de habilidad, y el mismo pensamiento en la mente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la igualdad de condiciones, uno de ellos se impuso al final. Uno de los jóvenes cayó al suelo después de un golpe bien asestado, quedando aturdido por unos momentos. Un delgado hilo de sangre resbalo desde su cabeza, y enrojeció su mirada. Sin levantar la vista hacia su oponente otra vez, empezó a buscar entre sus ropas por aquel objeto que tantas veces lo había librado de ese tipo de problemas... pero desistió de su objetivo, al oír un débil clic característico delante de él.

El sonido de su derrota por primera vez ante ese oponente.

Levantó la vista castaña hacia su amigo con lentitud, encontrándose con un cañón plateado que le apuntaba justo a la frente. Y más allá, sin apartar la mirada de él, en un rostro erguido y con expresión de triunfo, se tropezó con dos ojos escarlatas. Con la mirada fría, austera y sombría de un asesino.

¡Jamás había apreciado cosa más pavorosa! Era cierto que había acompañado a aquel ojiazul en todas las misiones asignadas, ¡pero jamás le había tocado apreciar aquellos ojos escarlatas de frente! Las sombras siempre le habían encubierto esa horrible visión... y ahora que lo veía a la luz detenidamente, y lo peor, dirigida justamente hacia él, le causaba terror indescriptible.

-Aprecias muy poco tu vida Li.- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar la fría voz siseante. –Sabes muy bien lo que significa meterse con el 'Asesino Inglés'.-

Pero el castaño jamás aparto la mirada. No le iba a dar el gusto de verse triunfador sin pelea.

-Sabes que no te tengo miedo.- aseguró Li con voz firme, aunque su mente le gritaba lo contrario.

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que les sucede a las personas que me desafían.-

-Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?-

Eriol Hiragizawa lo miró un momento, sin que sus ojos regresaran a la normalidad. ¿Sería capaz de dispararle a su propio amigo?

_**¿Qué esperas Eriol? ¿No era tu intención el matarlo en el momento en que le apuntaste con esa pistola? Él te retó. No puedes dejarlo ir sin hacerlo pagar por su osadía.**_

_¿Quién demonios se cree?_

_**Eso es. Eres superior a él, no lo necesitas. Lo único que hace es estorbar en tu camino.**_

_Solo intentaba protegerlo. _

_**Y el despreció tu ayuda.**_

_No lo necesito. _

_**Solo te necesitas a ti mismo.**_

_Voy a disparar._

_**Mátalo...**_

Pero el ojiazul se quedó estático. No movió ni un músculo y no pudo disparar. Su mente le gritaba que lo hiciera, pero algo más le impedía realizar su cometido. Bajó la pistola lentamente, recibiendo protestas horribles departe de aquella voz.

-Has lo que quieras. Ya no me importa.- dijo susurrando, para después darse la vuelta con determinación. Guardó la pistola entre su gabardina, y se marchó de ese lugar tan rápido como había llegado.

Y Li se quedó ahí. Inmóvil, confundido, sin saber que hacer.

~*~

-¿Oíste eso?- los hermosos ojos azules se habían vuelto de repente hacia uno de los callejones contiguos a la casa de sus amigos, al escuchar el sonido de algo que caía.

-¿Qué?- Sakura Kinomoto, que tenía perdida la vista en el suelo, al fin levanto los ojos para observar a su interlocutor. –No escuché nada.-

La joven regresó a su tarea con la misma mirada perdida, mientras Yue se asomaba por la puerta delantera del jardín hacia el misterioso lugar. Vio como una sombra de larga gabardina negra salía apresuradamente del lugar, guardando algo entre sus ropajes. Le resulto muy sospechosa aquella actitud, y por eso se decidió a seguirlo unos momentos. Intentó verle el rostro infructuosamente, perdiéndolo de vista por fin, después de virar en una esquina. Así como había aparecido en aquel callejón, se había evaporado delante de él. 

Con una interrogante en la cabeza, y un creciente sentimiento de curiosidad, se acercó a la pequeña calle de donde había salido el hombre, llevándose una sorpresa mayúscula.

Un hombre más joven que él, de cabello castaño mojado de carmesí en algunos mechones, intentaba levantarse de su incomodo sitio en el suelo, recargándose en la pared para un mejor apoyo, aunque sin muchos resultados.

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó Yue acercándose un poco al joven, pero guardando una distancia considerable.

El trigueño volteó sorprendido al escuchar la voz, y se le quedó viendo al detective con ojos enormes. Por un momento, Yue creyó ver como el color se drenaba de los frágiles rasgos del muchacho, haciéndolo ver indefenso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, estoy bien.- contestó Li apartando una mirada retraída de los rasgos del plateado, después de todo, lo que había dicho Eriol, podría haberse cumplido en ese mismo momento. Si hubiera llegado un minuto antes, se abría encontrado con la encarnizada pelea entre los dos asesinos, y habría reconocido a su buscado criminal de inmediato.

Yue lo miró por un momento, tratando de recordar en donde había observado esos ojos coloreados de ámbar, antes... se le hacían muy conocidos.

Y entonces, como en un flash en sus remembranzas, de aquella fiesta de disfraces que había tenido hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo, lo reconoció.

Era ese el joven, de vestimenta china, que había acompañado a Sakura toda la noche (o lo que él había permanecido en el lugar) y que le había sido presentado como Shaoran Li.

-Eres Li ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Yue con seguridad, recibiendo un respingo por parte del nombrado casi imperceptible.

-Me recuerdas.- afirmó Shaoran con asombro y algo de incredulidad.

-¿Qué paso?- el detective por fin se acercó al joven, y le ayudo a levantarse con gran fuerza, dejando que se apoyara en uno de sus hombros.

Li reprimió el escalofrío que amenazaba con salir desde su espina, al estar tan cerca de su enemigo. –Un busca pleitos- afirmó imaginándose de nuevo la mirada asesina de Eriol.

-Pensé que sabías como defenderte.- el castaño se sonrojo ante esa acusación. ¡Claro que podía defenderse! Pero ¿Quién había podido enfrentarse alguna vez de esa manera a el Asesino Ingles y salir victorioso después de la pelea? ¡Absolutamente nadie! ¡Ya quería verlo intentándolo!

El apuesto joven de cabello plateado, guió al castaño fuera del callejón, llevándolo lentamente hacía la casa de donde había salido.

-Espera, no necesito ir ahí.- dijo Li tratando de safarse del firme asir del otro joven.

-Como digas.- entonces Yue lo soltó de improviso, y Li cayó de rodillas al suelo, al no poder mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Yue? ¿Qué haces?- la dulce voz de Sakura se dejo escuchar a pocos pasos de donde estaban los dos, y Li sintió por un momento, como el corazón le dejaba de latir por el nerviosismo. Planeaba verla ese mismo día, ¡Pero no de esa manera!

Los pasos se detuvieron en seco a pocos metros de los dos jóvenes, cuando la chica advirtió la presencia del castaño derrumbado en el suelo, casi a mitad de la calle.

Sintió una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie más. Alegría de volverlo a ver, enojo por la traición que había sufrido, tristeza por la larga fila de recuerdos que se le presentaba, melancolía por su misma silueta, y odio por recordarlo al lado de esa mujer. ¿Cómo se podía experimentar tantos sentimientos con una sola persona? ¿Por qué el ser humano era tan complicado, como para tener los sentimientos de amor y odio, tan enteramente opuestos, justamente al mismo tiempo?

Li no se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia esa mujer, cuando un enorme sentimiento de vergüenza le invadió todo su ser. ¿Quién era él para mirarla a los ojos después semejante traición a su confianza? Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, gracias al mareo constante que empezaba aumentar de intensidad, se incorporó, y se sacudió las ropas con dignidad, sin mover sus ojos de la tarea que realizaba.

Sakura observó al joven levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, logrando observar, justo en el momento en que se incorporaba, una creciente mancha roja en su cabello castaño. Cualquier sentimiento que pudiera haber tenido en esos momentos, se esfumó como una débil sombra, al ser reemplazada por preocupación.

-Shaoran ¿Estas bien?-

Yue observó con detenimiento el rostro de Sakura en el momento en que ella se acercaba al joven para ayudarlo, y descubrió esa nueva mirada que jamás le había mostrado a nadie más. El amor que ella había expresado por él alguna vez, no era más que un amor fraternal, y sin embargo, en esos momentos, estaba descubriendo una mirada completamente diferente en el rostro de la bella joven.

Li alzó la mirada muy sorprendido, encarándola por primera vez desde aquella fatídica ocasión, y observó con agrado, que aquella expresión blanca se esfumaba de los rasgos del lindo rostro. Aun se preocupaba por él. Todavía tenía una oportunidad.

~*~

Eso lo había hecho. Ese suceso le había quitado por fin el último vestigio de fe que aun le había quedado.

No le bastaba simplemente con el hecho de que su locura estaba regresando con fuerza completa, además no había podido cumplir la misión que se le había asignado ya que debía entregar a la persona a la que quería, la relación con Tomoyo se iba enfriando cada vez más, el jefe empezaba a sospechar de su deseo de libertad, había perdido a su equipo, uno de sus miembros había salido lastimado, y ahora, su mejor amigo, había terminado tirado en un callejón a su causa, negándole a la última persona con la que podría haber mantenido una conversación.

Su vida se encontraba en uno de los puntos más críticos, y por primera vez, no sabía como solucionarla.

Lo único que le quedaba para dejar esa vida atrás, era alejarse de ese lugar. Después de entregar a Tomoyo, se iría lejos, sin volver a mirar atrás.

Inconscientemente, se había guiado al lugar que podía librarlo de un momento a otro, de ese país. El aeropuerto. La manera más rápida de escapar de todos sus problemas (sino quería acabar con su propia vida). Y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró, saldría al alba del mismo día de navidad, ya ningún pensamiento lo podía detener.

~*~

Tomoyo miró el reloj de pared con pesadez por quinta vez en tan solo quince minutos. Eran poco más de las diez y media de la noche, y ella aun seguía sentada en su lugar, sin los ánimos para levantarse a seguir preparando la exquisita cena de navidad.

Le había llamado a Sakura Kinomoto hacía solo unos minutos, y había hablado con ella por lo menos media hora, en los cuales la chica no había dejado de expresarle sus condolencias por la reciente perdida de su madre, y no se había cansado de insistirle en que pasara la navidad con ellos.

Ella se había rehusado educadamente, diciendo una y otra vez que pasaría la navidad con Eriol, y que ya había preparado la cena, lo cual era algo enteramente cierto, con excepción de que su acompañante aun no llegaba a casa.

Después de las rotundas negativas por parte de la ametista, la castaña dejó de insistir, y con voz quebradiza le deseo feliz navidad a su mejor amiga, y se despidió de ella con un profundo sentimiento de pesadez. El espíritu navideño seguro le había afectado en sobre manera.

Sus ojos se luminaron de repente cuando escuchó esos pasos tan característicos acercándose a la puerta con pesadez. Se levantó de su asiento en el cómodo sillón con velocidad impresionante, y se fue a la cocina, para iniciar con sus preparativos.

Pronto escuchó como el joven ojiazul entraba a la sala, y se deshacía de su gabardina, colocándola cuidadosamente en el perchero, y como suspiraba con desgano. De nuevo otro mal día, eso era de suponerse.

La chica secó sus manos en una toalla, y un sentimiento de tristeza se posesiono de su rostro.

-Cálmate Tomoyo, todo saldrá bien.- se aseguro a si misma en voz alta, poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para salir a recibir al recién llegado.

Lo encontró de nuevo sentado en la mesa, con la cara hundida en las manos.

Sonrió con compasión. –Hola Eriol, ¿Cómo estuvo tu caminata?- le preguntó inocentemente, como sino supiera en que estado se encontraba. Se inclinó delante de él, intentando ver su rostro.

El ojiazul levantó la mirada retraídamente, formulando una de esas respuestas frías que acostumbraba a dar, pero al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la joven, y la inocencia que irradiaba con su rostro angelical, no tuvo más que contenerse.

-Estuvo bien.-

La chica lo miró unos momentos con detenimiento, y después sonrió de nuevo, divertida ante algo. Observó su atuendo detenidamente desde que había entrado, encontrándose con un delicado vestido corto color crema de tirantes, que se ajustaba a sus líneas con sensualidad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico después de salir de su ensimismamiento, al observar como le sonreía.

-¿Con quien te peleaste ahora?-

-Oh.- el joven bajó la mirada apenado, como si su madre le hubiera regañado por alguna travesura.

-Ya no deberías de ser tan agresivo.- mencionó en broma.

El ojiazul sintió como las yemas de sus delgados dedos, acariciaban su mejilla con dulzura, trazando con delicadeza la visible marca moreteada que empezaba a aparecer en su rostro.

-Podrías salir lastimado de verdad algún día.-

Eriol tomó la mano de la ametista entre la suya, y la presionó aun más contra su propio rostro, olvidando por un momento todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

La chica se arrodillo a su lado, sin retirar la mano de su rostro, y le sonrió. –Si prometes dejar ese mal humor para otro día, yo prometo darte tu regalo antes de navidad.-

El chico la miró con ternura indescriptible. ¿Cómo era posible que con una simple sonrisa, o una caricia como aquella, fuera capaz de hacerlo olvidar por completo el pesar que existía en su corazón?

_**Te has vuelto muy cursi últimamente.** _

_Bah, cállate._

–Esta bien.- y por primera vez en el día, le sonrió. 

...

La cena que los dos compartieron, resulto como pocas veces, muy entretenida. El ojiazul siguió con la charla alegre que había mostrado con Li apenas esa tarde, sorprendiendo aun a Tomoyo por la naturalidad con que le salían los comentarios y las amenas pláticas.

Después de recoger la mesa, los dos se levantaron e instalaron en el sillón de la estancia, quedando en silencio por solo unos minutos, mientras observaban el hipnotizante movimiento de las series de luces navideñas.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó Tomoyo de pronto, levantándose y dirigiéndose al árbol. –Prometí que tendrías tu regalo esta noche.- la ametista se levantó con una caja delgada en las manos, adornada por un bonito moño azul índigo. –Feliz Navidad.- le dijo la chica sonriente, entregándole la caja, y sentándose a su lado.

Eriol se le quedo viendo fijamente unos momentos, y después le sonrió. Jaló de uno de los costados del moño índigo, que cedió fácilmente ante su fuerza, y abrió la caja con lentitud. Y se quedo un momento embelesado.

¡Se notaba que los dos pensaban casi de la misma manera! Él también había comprado algo parecido.

Tomó entre sus dedos el delicado objeto, y lo levanto un poco para verlo mejor. Un destello le guiño el ojo desde una de sus superficies. Una larga cadena sostenía con firmeza la joya que colgaba de él... Una hermosa cruz plateada de superficie lisa.

El chico se quedó asombrado con el regalo, pero no por ello menos agradecido, era sin duda un objeto de belleza singular, pero como ella había visto muchas veces seguramente, él no era muy afecto a las cruces.

-Se verá muy bien en ti. Es para protegerte.- le dijo la chica al ver la sorprendida cara del ojiazul. –Mi padre me mostró lo que significaba.-

El joven no preguntó más, simplemente asintió, pasando la cadena por encima de su cabeza, dejándola resbalar hasta su cuello. Se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a uno de los espejos más cercanos, para admirar la fina obra de arte.

Después de notar lo bien que se veía, recordó que él también había comprado algo. –Yo también compré algo para ti.- mencionó casualmente, arrodillándose ante el árbol, y tomando otra de las delgadas cajas que ahí se encontraban. Se e ofreció a la joven con una débil sonrisa en el apuesto rostro. –Feliz Navidad linda.-

Desenvolvió el pequeño obsequio igual que el ojiazul, y abrió la caja con delicadeza. Lo primero que llamó su atención, fue el resplandor ametista. Pero esta vez venía acompañada de una bonita cadena dorada. El delicado dije entre sus dedos, le revelo una pequeña figurilla de una gota de rocío.

Alzó la asombrada mirada, solamente para encontrarse con un Eriol sonrojado, que evitaba verla. –Me recordó a tus ojos.- sinceró susurrando.

La chica se levantó de su lugar con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, y sin previo aviso, le hecho los brazos al cuello sin retraimiento, causando un sonrojo aún más notable en las mejillas del ojiazul.

-Sabía que eras la única persona que podía hacerme feliz este día.- le susurró al oído con ternura, sin soltarlo.

_**Oh, que ternura.** _

_Como molestas. _

_**¿Yo? Bah, yo no se que harías sin mi en estos momentos, a veces lo estúpido te sale a relucir.** _

_Si vas a hablar solo para insultarme mejor cállate, no quiero estar oyendo tus sandeces. _

_**¡Pero que duro te has vuelto conmigo! ¡Solo trato de ayudarte y ve como me lo pagas!**_

_No necesito tu ayuda. No necesito nada de ti._

_**No puedo creer que confíes más en esa traidora que en mi.** _

_¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!_

_ _

_**¡Pero eso es lo que ella es! ¡Tu le revelaste todo tu pasado, y ella no te ha dicho nada verdadero sobre su persona! ¡Te ha tenido bajo una nube de mentiras todo este tiempo, y tu lo soportas porque estas completamente cegado por su belleza! **_

_ _

_¿Por qué sigues atormentándome así?_

_**¡Para que te des cuenta de lo que ella es realmente! ¡Una mentirosa y embustera! ** _

_No lo es._

_**¿A no? ¡Compruébalo por ti mismo entonces! ¡Anda, ve y pregúntale quien es en verdad! ¡Ya verás que te responderá de nuevo con la misma mentira! ¡Jamás te dirá quien es porque no confía en ti!**_

El ojiazul se alejó de ella un momento, rompiendo el cálido abrazo del que tanto estaba disfrutando, para mirarla seriamente. La chica bajó los brazos con lentitud, y le proporcionó una sonrisa.

Ya no podía seguir viviendo con la duda. La voz por fin tenía razón en algo, tenía que saber si confiaba en él.

-Tomoyo, necesito saber algo muy importante sobre ti. Y para ello necesito saber si confías en mi.- mencionó Eriol con seriedad sepulcral, manteniendo la mirada fija en ella.

-Claro que confío en ti Eriol.- dijo la chica tratando de poner una sonrisa que vaciló en su lugar por una milésima de segundo.

Él trato de ignorar ese gesto de nerviosismo, y tomó aire larga y profundamente. -¿Quién eres?-

La sonrisa desapareció por un momento del rostro de la joven, mientras los miraba a él con ojos sorprendidos. –N-No se a que te refieres Eriol. Tú ya me conoces.-

_**Te lo advertí.**_

Eriol la vio con decepción evidente un momento –Esta bien entonces.- Se dio la vuelta en un rápido movimiento, y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo, el joven ya había entrado a su habitación con calma, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Tomoyo en medio de la habitación.

El ingles quedó rodeado por la oscuridad de su propio cuarto, sin que eso le inmutara mucho. Echó a un lado una de las sillas que le estorbaban en su camino con el pie, y se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo como todos sus ánimos se fundían a su alrededor, confundiéndose con las sombras.

_**Te dije que no era más que una mentirosa.** _

_Tenías razón.. _

_**Nunca debiste confiar en ella.**_

_... _

_**Jugó con tus sentimientos cruelmente. No hay peor ser en el mundo que ella.** _

_... _

_**Deberías acabar con su vida.** _

_No._

_**Entonces llévala a la compañía. Ahí te recompensarán, ahí nunca te han mentido.** _

_Si._

La voz en su cabeza desapareció por un momento, al escuchar el débil rechinido de la puerta que se abría delante de él, dejando que se colara un poco de luz del exterior.

-¿Eriol?-

_**Dile que se vaya.**_

-Vete.- susurró débilmente sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

La puerta se cerró con un suave clic, y la habitación quedo en penumbra de nuevo. Por un momento, Eriol pensó que por fin había quedado solo con sus meditaciones, pero sus suposiciones fueron contradecidas al escuchar la suave respiración frente a su cama. Cuando sus ojos al fin se acostumbraron a las sombras, distinguió la silueta de la chica, y pudo ver a través de la débil luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, sus delicados rasgos melancólicos.

Sin pronunciar palabra, simplemente se fue a sentar a su lado en la cama, sin que el hiciera un intento de incorporarse. Eriol alcanzó a ver como la chica retorcía la delicada tela transparente que adornaba por encima a su vestido.

-Perdóname.- dijo suavemente, tratando de enfocar la mirada en los ojos índigos. –Debí de haberte dicho quien era en realidad desde el principio.-

La joven dejó su vestido en paz, puso una linda sonrisa en el rostro, y extendió su mano hacía el ojiazul en forma de saludo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y tengo 26 años. Soy hija de la dueña de los emporios Daidouji.- Eriol, siguiendo su juego, estrecho su mano un momento. –Mi madre me dio a luz a los siete meses, y desde entonces me mantuvo escondida por mi propia seguridad, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía solo unos cuantos años de edad, al tratar de defenderse de un ataque. Desde entonces mi madre me compró una casa en la ciudad, y hasta hace poco me dejó vivir en ella por mi cuenta. Sufrí un ataque a mi casa por parte de las personas que conocían mi identidad y querían asesinarme, pero alguien me ayudo esa vez, y desde entonces e estado viviendo con él, y puedo decir con sinceridad que soy feliz a su lado.- la expresión del rostro de la joven no había cambiado en absoluto, había hablado con lentitud y claramente, como si se tratara simplemente de un documental. –Mi madre fue asesinada hace poco tiempo, quitándome a la única persona que me quedaba en la vida.- la joven al fin abrió los ojos, y el ingles pudo notar con claridad, él como se llenaban con lagrimas rápidamente. –Pero hay alguien que se a quedado a mi lado desde ese momento, haciendo que las cosas fueran menos difíciles. –hizo una pausa en la que intento mantener la compostura. –Hoy le mentí a esa persona sobre quien soy, y en estos momentos estoy intentando enmendar mi error.- la chica se detuvo un momento, respirando profundamente, esperando alguna respuesta... Sin recibir ninguna.

¡Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa a ese silencio abrumador! ¡Le estaba diciendo sin palabras, que su error era imperdonable!

Agachó la mirada para evitar las lagrimas, y se levantó lentamente de la cama, dandole la espalda, y disponiéndose a salir. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una mano la sostuvo de la muñeca, impidiendo su avance.

-Te creo.- susurro con ternura, enternecido por su confesión.

La chica sonrió dulcemente, y esta vez sin ser rechazada, encontró refugio cálido en sus brazos.

-Debes estar cansado.- pronunció la ametista en un susurro. –Dejare que descanses.-

Tenía la intención de levantarse y salir dela habitación, pero en lugar de que la soltara, la sostuvo más contra si.

-No te vayas.- dijo él. -Quédate conmigo.-

La chica se separó un momento de él, y lo observó muy sorprendida. ¡Cuánto tiempo había esperado oír ese tipo de palabras provenientes de su boca! ¡Y lo mejor de todo, era que esta vez, no estaba ebrio!

El joven se recostó en la cama con ella en sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza descansara cómodamente sobre su pecho. Acarició su cabello con lentitud, admirando su suavidad, entrelazando sus dedos con uno de sus mechones ensombrecidos. Jamás había sentido tal calidez y comodidad en toda su vida, jamás se había sentido tan conectado a otra persona, a pesar de que ella no era la primera persona a la que llevaba a la cama.

No era lo mismo acostarse con alguien a simplemente dormir con alguien. ¿Cómo podía explicar esa sensación?

Había conocido a infinidad de mujeres de esa manera, seduciéndolas hasta tenerlas solo para él, y sin embargo, ahora que estaba simplemente con ella a su lado, sentía que la conocía aun más que a cualquiera de ellas.

¿Era eso a lo que le llamaban amor? ¿Sentir esa conexión especial con alguien? ¿Sentir la mayor tranquilidad del mundo cuando se esta al lado de esa persona? ¿Pensar en su separación como la mayor pena del corazón humano?

Ahora que la tenía de esa manera, aspirando su aroma, y escuchando su acompasada respiración en el profundo silencio de la noche, supo que no podía dejarla en ese lugar. Por más que hubiera querido negárselo los pasados días, un momento había bastado para hacerlo dudar sobre su decisión.

-Tomoyo, hay algo que quiero decirte.-

La joven asintió, haciéndole ver que lo escuchaba, la voz varonil que siempre le había gustado, se escuchaba triste y melancólica como pocas veces.

-Me voy mañana.- dijo secamente, sin mover ni un músculo.

La joven levanto la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos con asombro. -¿Qué? ¿a dónde? ¿Por qué?- preguntó ansiosa.

El ojiazul desvió la mirada. –He hecho algunas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso. No soy un detective como Li te ha dicho.-

-No importa.- dijo la chica con calma.

La mirada del ojiazul se suavizo cuando la volvió a ver, paso la mano sobre su rostro con suavidad.

_**¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla después de lo que hiciste? ¡Tus propias manos están manchadas con la sangre de su familia!**_

_Lo sé._

-No soy lo que tu crees.-

–No me importa lo que seas, yo te quiero.- el joven sonrió.

_**Sabes bien que no la mereces.**_

_Ella me quiere. Y yo también. No hay nada que puedas hacer._

-Yo quería pedirte algo importante.- los dos se miraron un momento. –Tengo dos boletos que saldrán a Londres al alba. Quiero que vengas conmigo.-

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron con sorpresa.

-No quiero dejarte aquí.- el chico paseó su mano por el cabello de la joven, sin mirarla.

Y ella también evito la mirada. Buscó por unos momentos una razón por la cual quedarse. Una sola para no seguir con esa relación. Pensó en la compañía, pero la idea fue desechada con prontitud, era la dueña absoluta de los emporios Daidouji, podía dirigirlos desde cualquier lugar; luego pensó en su familia, pero, ¿Qué familia le quedaba? Todos los miembros, incluyendo aun al niño más indefenso, habían muerto asesinados; los recuerdos que le traía la ciudad, amargos todos ellos, momentos que no deseaba remembrar; Sakura... su amiga era la única razón que le quedaba para quedarse en esa ciudad.

¿Renunciaría a su mejor amiga, para seguir a la persona a la que amaba?

Eriol noto rápidamente la indecisión en sus ojos. Su mirada se ensombreció. ¿Por qué se había hecho tantas ilusiones sin siquiera haberle preguntado?

_**Eres un iluso. ¿Y te creías que ella se iba a ir contigo?**_

-Tendrás que mostrarme Londres. Nunca he visitado ese lugar.- él tardó un poco en descifrar las palabras, pero al comprenderlas en su totalidad, no pudo hacer más que sonreír, y burlarse mentalmente, de aquella voz.

-Gracias linda.- le dijo cariñosamente, sonriendo con alegría.

Por fin se habían terminado sus problemas. Por fin había tomado la decisión correcta. 

_**No puedes irte así.**_

_Si puedo, y lo haré. _

La voz se silenció por fin. Eriol no pudo escuchar más en esos momentos esa fría, irritante y demoníaca voz que lo había atormentado todo el día. Su fuerza de voluntad se hacia más fuerte cuando estaba con ella, de eso no había duda.

La ametista se le quedó viendo unos momentos con expresión embelesada, sin que él retirara la vista de sus ojos. Estaban donde querían estar, con la persona indicada. Nadie podría borrar de sus memorias ese momento tan esperanzador, nadie podría hacerlos reemplazar esa sensación en el corazón.

Eriol nunca volvió a sentir lo mismo con otra mujer. Nunca volvió a experimentar ese momento con nadie más, y lo supo con certeza. Así que sin decir nada, con un hermoso silencio de por medio, se acercó a su rostro, y la beso.

~*~

Los dos se quedaron dormidos en ese lugar, hasta que llegó el alba. Nada les preocupo en ese trascurso, entregándose a un sueño tranquilo y sin sueños.

¿Quién podría arruinar ese momento?

Y como invocado desde los mismo avernos, un ruido estremecedor interrumpió en la quietud de la habitación...cristales rotos cayeron al suelo, despertándolos de su sueño...

Continuara... 

JAJAJA que mala soy!! Tanta calma en el capitulo para que terminara justo cuando iba a empezar lo emocionante!!. ˆ*ˆ me burlo de ustedes... Ejem, seré breve con los reviews, quiero empezar a escribir un nuevo cap. Ok? (si este no estuvo tan bueno, me disculparan, pero me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo!! T_T nunca me había pasado tan feo!!)

Sayo: Hola! De nuevo yo y uno de mis cap. Cursis, espero que no te moleste, de todos modos, era la última vez. ¿Qué esperabas? No podía resistirme! 

DERNIX: Tomare en cuenta tu consideración, no te preocupes, todas las opiniones son validas, y en cuanto a la pregunta, se supone que Eriol era un novato, osea nada conocido en la compañía. Sí piso la cárcel, pero al no ser conocido, no fue un hecho tan renombrado, y no lo iba a decir a todo mundo cuando su reputación creció tanto ¿no crees? Gracias por la observación y por tus amplias respuestas a la tarea! Nada mal tus hipótesis!! 

Lucia3: Je, creo que deje lo que paso entre S+S en una incógnita verdad? don't worry, en el sig cap, intentare aclarar un poco esa relación, tenme algo de paciencia! T_T 

Caoz: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...*cof,cof* ˆOˆ ahora si que me hiciste reír! En serio buenas rimas, todas resumiendo a la perfección al cap, me cae. Que ingenio! Por cierto! Y ahora que estas enojada y ya no quieres a Eriol, me lo quedare pa mi solita, ya me esta gustando más que Yue °¬°, así que no toques eh? ¬_¬ soy parte de su club de fans así que cuidadito, que si me lo cacheteas se arruga! y no, pa que lo quiero así?? Eyy te cambiaste el nombre u_u no es justo... me vale! Adiós darksita! (XD) 

Saito Ryuzaki: Uyy dios. Seguro con esto de da el infarto total u_u... ehh! Sigues ahí?? u_u.. supongo que si, digo, todos nos sentimos bien después de asesinar a unos cuantos, corre!! Es tu hora de matar gente!! Jajaja 

Carla: Jejeje, ese es el chiste del misterio! Que te hagas tus propias conjeturas! Aunque si, creo que en esto hay gato encerrado ¬_¬ (tiff no seas bruta, TU estas escribiendo la historia! Claro que lo sabes! =P)... u_u bueno, no quería sacar a relucir mi pena amorosa pero bueno, en resumen, es mi mejor amigo, pero desde que lo conozco tiene novia, se que le gusto, y el me gusta, y creo que lo sabe, pero con la diferencia que él ama a su novia, no solo le gusta. u_u Es más! Has visto Inuyasha? Mi historia es más o menos así, así es mi relación con él, y sucede que cuando la ve, muy enamorado, pero cuando no esta conmigo muy cariñoso... u_u medio bruto el mono, pero bueno...uyy ya me extendí.. bueno, gracias por escuchar!! n_n 

Jeru: O_O Sakura? Yo dije eso? n_n U porque si es así...ya la calabacie.. jejej creo que de nuevo no salió Touya (Me lleva lo acabo de escribir y ya no me acuerdo. Supongo que por eso cometo tantos errores =P) yo creo que a la prox si sale, después de todo tiene que arreglar algunas cuentas con cierto castaño. BUAJAJAJAJAJA 

ichi_kanna: Jejeje perdón, prometo no volverlo a hacer...¬_¬ MOMENTO! Lo acabo de hacer ahora!! T_T sorry.. 

Sakura Kat: ˆ//ˆ jeje, gracias, te diré que esa forma de descripción la saque un poco de los libros de Sherlock y otro poco de los de Tolkien, mis favoritos! Aparte de HP. 

Anne M. Riddle: Claro que me interesa HP!! Lo que pasa es que soy medio floja (medio??¬_¬ ) (siento como que mi otro yo me traiciona) pero no te preocupes, ire a verlo en cuanto pueda. Gracias! 

Ayin: Na, no te preocupes, ¿Cómo crees que iba a entregar a esa niña si la quiere tanto? En dado caso, yo creo que intentaría llevarla a su casa para mejor seguridad, pero eso de llevársela a otro país, me gusto mas es mas coherente no? 

angel_yanu: n_n U ojala y estés bien, digo, me tarde un poquito, pero no es para tanto verdad?? (dime que estas viva o tendre que huir ahora mismo u_u) 

kendra: Je, gracias por las respuestas a la tarea (buena pupila!) no responderé exactamente si estas bien o no, supongo que tendrás que esperar... que mala soy ˆ*ˆ Karla-hoshi: u_u las dos sufrimos de lo mismo, por eso me desahogo con mis fics... como sea n_n no creo que Tomoyo se entere taan pronto, pero la relación que va a llevar con Eriol se va a complicar, de eso estate segura. 

Tomoe Himura: jejeje, esta vez te falló amiga, nada que!! Mi Eriol nunca entregaría a Tomoyito!! Sobre mi cadáver! Y con lo del traidor, pues no creo que sea Eriol... pero quien saber de los otros dos n_n. 

KAssandra L. K.: u_u te he encontrado varias veces en el msn, pero con eso de que me empiezan a hablar de por aquí o por allá u_u no e podido platicar contigo. Como sea, espero que podamos hablar algún día con más calma vale?? 

Anita-asakura: dios mío!! Han descubierto el plot!! Bueno, del sig cap. De hecho, yo creo que Shaoran SI se merece unos buenos golpes, pero quien sabe si sakurita se quede con los brazos cruzados... ya veremos ˆ*ˆ 

Undine: Bueno, no fue un día muy cercano n_n U pero aquí esta de todos modos. Que?? Dame crédito! T_T fue muy largo! 

Okinu: ˆOˆ tadaa! Eres la primera en notarlo! (premio, premio!) Sip. El Saito que puse ES el de Rurounin Kenshin, es que ese mono tiene un no se que, que lo hace ver tan imponente y amenazador, y dije que tenía que tener a alguien asi en ese papel! Y no te preocupes, supongo que lo de S+S se arreglara cuando llegue la debida inspiración. 

Pau: Perdón por lo de la actualización, todos me han dicho lo mismo, pero tenia que tomarme unas vacacioncillas. Y sip, E+T FOREVER!!! ˆOˆ 

Angel-de-Luz: O_O dios, (susurra a diamond en el oído, mientras ángel esta por ahí viéndonos sospechosamente) diamond ¿tienes que lidiar con ella siempre? Pobre de ti!! Digo, sera tu ama y todo, pero tiene unos ataques de locura que... (¬_¬ mirada asesina por parte de ángel) n_n U ejem, y como te decía diamond, creo que es una persona genial!! 

Master, the Gambler: ¬_¬ gracias niño, yo tamb, te quiero (recuérdame aventarte a un pozo) u_u y ya te dije que no tendrá un final tan trágico estilo Romeo y Julieta! (este niño sádico) acuérdate que así acaban tus fics, no los míos, y por cierto, haber, déjame contar, ¿cuánto tiempo me llevas diciendo lo de la bestia?? Mmm ¬_¬ mas vale que tengas una buena excusa... n_n ya averigüe como hacer muñequitos vudú! n_n si te duele algo, no me veas! Culpa a cerezo! Bye niño lindo! 

Cerezo Astorya: n_n me encanta conocer a alguien que tenga la misma afinidad asesina para con Kikyo jajajaja muere zorra maldita!! (ejem, sorry me ofusque) por cierto, ya vi tu galería del niño este que me estabas contando el otro día, nada mal eh!!! n_~.. 

MarthyCcs : je, supongo que uno siempre quiere dejar los cap, emocionantes para que los lectores se infarten y ya nadie lea la historia O_O nooo!! Espera, eso no era así.. n_n como sea, gracias por escribir!! 

saku_chan17: T_T no entiendo!! Unos quieren que los dos mueran, o que uno se muera, o que se queden juntos... quien los entiende! Ya será otra horda sangrienta de asesinos a sueldo... podrías enviarme a algunos que estén buenotes para echarme un taco de ojo y morir feliz?? Ssiii??? n_n 

Padme Gilraen: n_n U que??? T_T yo creo que es creíble! Digo no se iba a poner a buscar en donde sea quien era, lo importante es que estaba ahí! además de que nadie sabia la existencia (ni sabe) la de otra heredera! Y cuide de que jamás dijera su apellido! Porque no me das un poco de crédito?!! T_T..¬_¬ y no te preocupes, no seguiré tu ejemplo... 

Lady Moonlight 7: jejeje, te pegaras de nuevo a la compu, y creo que quedaste igual que en el anterior no?? Jejeje 

Beautiful Night: Pues yo creo que si necesito un psicólogo...u_u a nadie se le ocurre escribir cosas como esta.. estoy como cierto niño lindo, de repente me entra lo sádico y sale mi paranoia. Ejem, gracias por ver mi error en la pregunta no. 1 (bien querida pupila, una estrellita en la frente!!) la pregunta debía ser: ¿Quién es el autor intelectual de los asesinatos? Así si se entiende la gente! Oye, yo creo que escribir te quita lo amenazador, como tu psicóloga por Internet, te receto una ronda completa de fics! n_n asi se pasara la conducta agresiva producida por ciertos factores...¬_¬ ya ya, me da gusto oir lo de la frase, n_n tamb, voy a usar esa misma para la mía, ojala y me vaya igual de bien que a ti ˆ*ˆ... cuídate amiga!!

Melissa Higurashi: Yo tambien le pido eso a la santa virgen del carnero, del yoyo, y a la musa inspiradora del viento... que me llegue un rayo de inteligencia a la cabeza!! 

Dani: ˆ//ˆ gracias por decir eso, me hace sentir muy bien, y aunque creo que a mi historia le falta a veces un poco de coherencia, y hay muchos datos de los que me olvido, y luego ya no pongo, estoy feliz de que te agrade la historia, y sobre todo que sea entendible, gracias!! 

That's it! I finish!! (¬_¬ uuy que bilingüe) ejem, primero decir sorry por el retraso, además de que la inspiración no me llego hasta hace apenas unos días, estuve en exámenes, y puse a descansar a mi querido cerebro (que tal que se sobrecalienta??) y por eso lo vengo poniendo hasta ahora u_u... solo quisiera decir algunas cosillas antes de despedirme y todo ok?? Paciencia mis compañeros! 

1.-Yo se que ellos están en Japón y todo, y que las tradiciones que estoy poniendo aquí suenan muy agringadas, me disculparan por eso, ya que estoy más familiarizada con esta cultura que con la de allá, y más bien es por algo de flojera que no me pongo a investigar. De todos modos, creo que no quedaría igual con aquellas tradiciones, así que lo dejare así. (ustedes saber, lo de la navidad o la cruz) 

2.- Perdón si ofendí a alguien con el simbolismo que le di a la cruz, para mi es algo muy significativo, y solo quería poner algo con un sig, de esa magnitud, no se me ocurrió otra cosa. 

3.- Oh, si, perdon lo de la voz malévola (XD) pero creo que Eriol ya necesitaba a alguien que empezara a contradecirlo, y quien mejor que si mismo?? es asi como yo me imagino a la esquizofreina, algo que intenta dañarte a ti mismo, pero haciendo primero que acabes tus relaciones con los demás, para asi dejarte desprotegido. Eso es lo que trata de hacer la voz, algunas veces lo apoya, otras lo contradice, todo es parte de del plot. 

(la voz está en negrita y en cursiva, y la de los pensamientos de Eriol están en cursiva normal, ojala y no existan tantas confusiones, por cierto, adiós Kaho!!!! ˆOˆ fiesta en mi casa!! Yo invito las chelas!!) 

4.- Susurros de la Musa esta abierto al público!! (jejeje) es una comunidad que se supone tiene a los mejores escritores de CCs y pues todos los que quieran participar, están cordialmente invitados a unirse. Por cierto que estamos organizando un concurso de fics de Sakura, en donde se premiaran a los mejores fics, así como algunas otras categorías, como mejor autor, mejor personaje inventado, etc, tendrá jueces de la comunidad (yo soy uno!! ˆ*ˆ) los autores y lectores, también votaran por sus favoritos! Si te crees suficientemente bueno para ese reto ¿¿porque no lo intentas??? 

Interesados dirigirse a : 

(espero que esa sea la dirección, correcta o me van a colgar ˆ*ˆ) 

Y para el concurso, entrar a la editorial. (visita mi pag, tamb, ya que estas por ahí!! ˆ*ˆ) 

5.- Gracias a todos mis estupidos pupilos (jajaja, he visto demasiado Rurounin Kenshin) por responder todas las preguntas que dehe de tarea! Gracias por tomarse un tiempo de reflexión y todo, y pronto veran como las respuestas que formularon, son correctas o no. 

6.- Por cierto, y último, hace poco leí una historia (no diré como se llama, ni el autor, ni de que serie o programa es) que es muy similar a esta que yo estoy escribiendo (por no decir igual). No diré que estoy molesta por ello, ni que deje de hacerlo, al fin que eso es decisión de esa persona, solo le daré un consejo como amigos: Es mejor hacer una historia que, aunque sea muy mala, que sea tuya, que haya salido de tu imaginación, y que hallas puesto empeño en crearla, así como otros autores ponen empeño en la suya. Si se copia una historia, no estarías más que engañándote a ti mismo con los halagos que podrías haber recibido después de haber hecho un esfuerzo propio. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No todos nacen siendo escritores, la perfección se logra con la práctica y las experiencias propias, sin que se tenga nunca un camino completamente recorrido. Y si quieres seguirlo haciendo, adelante, yo no diré nada más que esto, esa será completamente tu decisión. Solo recuerda, no quieras convertirte en la sombra de alguien más, siempre hay que ser uno mismo. 

Uyy ora si creo que ya me extendí demasiado y puse un chorote mareador. Creo que mejor nos vemos en el sig, capitulo vale?? Esta vez no me retraso!! 

Adiós!! 

Tiff 

Musa nacida del Viento. 

Pd. 12,000 palabras!! O_O 

_"El amor no se manifiesta en el deseo de acostarse con alguien, sino en el deseo de dormir junto a alguien."_


	22. Hálito Negro

Amando al Enemigo

Por: Tiff

Cuando Li llegó a su casa, cansado y con la frente cuidadosamente vendada, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ya era más de media noche. Se sentía muy bien consigo mismo, porque por fin había logrado encontrarle un bonito hogar al lindo oso de peluche que había comprado hacía quien sabe cuantos días, sin haberlo podido entregar hasta ese momento. No se había deshecho de él como había previsto después de que pasara la cena de navidad, de hecho, lo había entregado a la persona a la que estaba desde un principio dirigida. A la media noche, se había ido a parar bajo su ventana, y después de insistentes minutos de piedritas contra el vidrio, ella había salido con una cara adormilada encantadora. Y cuando se hubo repuesto de su sorpresa, aceptó con alegría el bonito regalo de Navidad que le habían llevado a mitad de la noche, agradeciéndolo con un presente guardado en una cajita colorida.

¿Quién hubiera dicho, al atardecer de ese mismo día, que estarían en ese lugar con miradas sinceras en el rostro, al caer la noche?

Después de haber sido encontrado por Yue en aquel callejón después de la pelea que había sostenido con el ojiazul, y de ser acarreado casi a la fuerza hasta la casa de la chica castaña, parecía que todo iría de mal en peor. ¡Quien sabe que había transitado por la bonita mente de la esmeralda al volverlo a ver en semejantes condiciones! Después de todo, ¿Quién llegaba a una casa desconocida después de una pelea y en las condiciones en las que estaba? ¡Si parecía un vago llegando así! ¡Sucio, ensangrentado, y todavía con una muestra de orgullo risible!

Sin embargo, al haberse levantado del suelo con una fuerza sobre humana, en un intento de mantener aunque sea un poco de su dignidad, y al haber mostrado sin vergüenzas su rostro teñido de carmín, cualquier cosa que hubiera notado al principio en el rostro de la castaña, se había esfumado para ser reemplazado con una mirada de preocupación. Se sentía fatal en esos momentos, con el suelo casi desapareciendo debajo de sus pies y la cabeza dándole vértigos inaguantables, pero no pudo dejar de sentir una ligereza extraña en los hombros al ver que a pesar de todo, aun se preocupaba por él.

Creyó ver en los ojos de Yue una mirada de extraño rencor, cuando la chica lo levantó del suelo, ayudándolo a pesar de sus protestas, hasta llevarlo a su casa.

Se sintió agradecido con ella por un momento, sin embargo, su sentimiento de gratitud desapareció abruptamente al ver que en la sala, justamente a donde ella lo había dejado para ir rápidamente por un botiquín, entraba despreocupadamente su hermano mayor: Touya Kinomoto.

El moreno se paseó un momento hasta llegar a la televisión, y al darse la vuelta para irse a sentar al sillón, fue cuando advirtió con singular gesto de fastidio la presencia del castaño.

Li no le había puesto mucha atención. No se había dado cuenta exactamente en que momento había entrado a la sala, hasta que escuchó la débil exclamación de sorpresa. Alzó los ojos por un momento, pretendiendo enfrentarse cara a cara con su rival, cuando divisó, en lugar de una mirada desafiadora, una de completa compasión.

¿Qué acaso se veía tan mal? ¿Tanto que su rival, su Némesis, podía llegar a poner ese piadoso gesto en el rostro?

Sin embargo, todo fue reemplazado en un segundo, por la misma mirada asesina y de pocos amigos, que ya sabía era específicamente para él, haciéndolo dudar unos momentos sobre si había visto ó no, algo más humano en esos ojos marrones.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí mocoso?- dijo Touya peligrosamente, encarando al joven que se erguía con petulancia.

-Vine a ver a Sakura.- pronunció Li con la mayor calma que podía mostrar, sin que su agudo dolor de cabeza lo hiciera vacilar.

-Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-

-Eso lo decidirá Sakura, no tu.- espetó Li sin bajar la mirada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a regresar?- pronunció el moreno entre dientes y puños apretados, otorgándole un aspecto amenazador.

Li lo miró sorprendido. ¿Sabía lo que había pasado entre los dos? Si era así, lo mejor sería retirarse con la cabeza en alto cuando todavía podía.

-¡¿Para que vienes?!- dijo el joven Kinomoto alzando la voz un poco más de lo que hubiera querido. -¿Quieres hacerla llorar de nuevo?-

Shaoran se quedó sin palabras como pocas veces en su vida. La afirmación que le acababa de hacer el moreno lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Ella había llorado? ¿Había sido tanta la angustia que le había provocado al encontrarlo con otra mujer? 

El ambarino se quedo callado, y agachó la mirada. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir? ¡Ni siquiera era digno de estar en su presencia!

-¿Qué haces hermano?- Li levantó los ojos con premura al escuchar la suave voz al otro lado de la habitación, encontrándose con los ojos molestos de la esmeralda, dirigidos hacia su consanguíneo.

-Vigilando a este mocoso.- respondió despectivamente, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Yo lo haré ahora, ya vete.-

El moreno lanzó una pequeña exclamación de enojo, y lanzándole una última mirad amenazadora, que el castaño respondió con una débil de burla, salió de la habitación.

La chica se sentó a su lado, y el intentó sonreírle, pero sus intenciones se vieron disminuidas a la nada, al ver que la joven ni siquiera lo miraba, manteniendo un gesto frío en el rostro, mientras preparaba todo lo que necesitaría para limpiar la herida.

-Quédate quieto.- dijo sin mucha delicadeza, sosteniendo un algodón con quien sabe que sustancia impregnada, entre los dedos. Li no se movió. La joven Kinomoto, presionó con algo de rudeza el objeto contra la herida, haciendo que este retrocediera sorprendido.

-Lo siento.- se apresuró a decir ella después de su acción, evitando en todo momento su mirada inquisitiva. –Lo haré con más cuidado.-

Shaoran asintió poco convencido, con algo de desconfianza en la mirada, pero manteniendo su posición firme de todos modos.

La chica comenzó a hacer su trabajo de nuevo, esta vez con la delicadeza y suavidad propias de una mujer, y ella, muy embebida en su tarea, dejo pasar de desapercibida, la mirada embelesada de su compañero.

El castaño se había olvidado completamente de su dolor en la frente, y de los ligeros pinchazos que le ocasionaba la sustancia aquella, mientras observaba a la mujer delante de él con atención.

Sus manos temblaron un momento involuntariamente, y su rostro adquirió un tonó carmesí ante su proximidad. Recordó por un momento, aquella vez en que, sin la más mínima atención le había robado un beso muy casualmente.

Pero al verla de esa manera enfrente de él, con los labios entreabiertos a pocos centímetros de su rostro, aquel acceso de deseo le volvía a carcomer las entrañas. Sin embargo, no era la misma sensación. Aquella vez, había distinguido que su anhelo por tocar aquellos labios, no había sido más que un capricho vano de sus instintos, como tantas veces le había pasado. Y esta vez, muy a pesar de la razón que intentaba imponer, se daba cuenta que era algo más profundo e inexpugnable. No era solo ese deseo carnal, ni esa pasión fundamentada en una entidad física, ni siquiera ese ensimismamiento en que se sumía cuando admiraba a una belleza sin igual... era algo diferente, algo que nacía en el pecho, inundándolo de una calidez inexplicable. Talvez era eso a lo que algunos llamaban amor. Y maldita fuera la persona que había descrito todos sus síntomas.

-S-Sakura.- tartamudeo el joven, sin retirarle la mirada.

Ella asintió nada más.

-Bueno yo...- dudó. –Quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez.- la joven levantó la mirada algo interesada. –La verdad yo no quería...bueno, es que ella llegó y...no supe...- de nuevo titubeó, y esta vez, su sonrojo creció hasta tocarle el cuello, desviando la mirada inseguramente hacía uno de sus costados.

-No veo porque tienes que disculparte.- respondió Sakura de una forma falta de dulzura.

-Tu y yo no somos más que amigos.-

¿Por qué no le había dado mejor una bofetada? ¿Por qué no había dejado que su hermano lo golpeara, y después lo sacara arrastrando de la casa?

-Yo... no pensaba eso.- le respondió Li con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Ella lo vio sorprendida. –Supongo que en este momento esto ya no te importa, pero he dejado de ver a Meiling desde aquella vez, y no pienso verla de nuevo jamás.-

-No tenías porque.- la esmeralda fijo la mirada en su regazo, observando como sus puños apretujaban su vestuario. –Si querías seguirla viendo...-

-No quería.- respondió Li con prontitud. –Aunque ya no pueda convencerte de nada, no pienso volver a verla.-

El castaño la miro con sinceridad en el rostro, esta vez sin quitarle los ojos de encima. –Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas estos últimos días, y por fin estoy completamente seguro de algo, por primera vez en mi vida...- el sonrojo desapareció completamente de sus mejillas y una mirada de determinación y seguridad apareció en sus ojos ambarinos.

-Te quiero a mi lado.-

Sakura sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina, cuando los brazos del joven la rodearon de repente.

-Dame otra oportunidad.- le susurró tiernamente al oído, con una voz suave y llena de claridad, y ella no pudo hacer más que darle una respuesta silenciosa, cuando le regreso su gesto.

~*~

Si había algo que odiaba de Tomoyo Daidouji, era ese calma apacible que siempre le producía cuando dormía a su lado por las noches ó incluso durante el día. Otras veces, se la pasaba simplemente dormitando dos o tres horas, sin lograr alcanzar el sueño profundo, gracias a las constantes pesadillas y al ojo avizor que siempre tenía presente. Sin embargo, ella parecía ahuyentar todas las inquietudes que otras veces se hubieran apoderado de él irremediablemente, y ya no dormitaba, a su lado, lograba descansar. ¡Y por cuantas horas podía llegar a disfrutar de la paz que su cálido cuerpo le proporcionaba! ¡Por cuantas horas podía permanecer sumido en un descanso sin sueños o pesadillas! Descansar... lo había deseado con todo su ser por casi trece años, y ahora se arrepentía.

Era demasiado tarde cuando despertó sobresaltado, al escuchar que algo se rompía a pocos metros de los dos. Dos sombras envueltas en la penumbra, dieron un salto ágil hacía la habitación, recuperando el equilibrio inmediatamente.

_¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? _

El ojiazul, apto para las situaciones inesperadas, se levantó de golpe, parándose delante de la figura de Tomoyo que ya yacía sentada al borde de la cama, mirando a los hombres delante de los dos con una expresión de gran sorpresa, y si Eriol no se equivocaba, también de temor. 

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les gritó, irrumpiendo en el silencio de la noche, sin quitar la mirada fiera del rostro.

Sin decir nada, las dos personas que tenía delante de él, se le fueron encima con extrema rapidez, sacando de sus bolsillos, unas cosas delgadas que resplandecieron a la débil luz. Pero Eriol no se movió, impasible y orgulloso, plantado en su sitio como una estatua esculpida en marfil, aguardo alerta el golpe venidero. Las dos manos enemigas se abalanzaron en contra de su cuello, siendo desviadas a tiempo por un bloqueo departe del asesino. Dos sonidos amortiguados de metal cayeron al suelo, perdiéndose completamente en la oscuridad, y los atacantes, enardecidos por su misión incompleta, se lanzaron con furia a su víctima.

Aquellos hombres eran personas entrenadas, notó Eriol, ya que sus golpes eran certeros y de rapidez impresionante. Pero nunca serían rival digno del mejor asesino. Sin armas aún, podía disputarse frente a frente con más de uno, y talvez salir victorioso.

Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo después de unos momentos, dejando solamente la secuela de una mejilla hinchada y un ligero dolor en el antebrazo; pero cuando Eriol se dio cuenta, ya había otros hombres empezando a cerrarle paso. Tres, cuatro...cinco personas sumidas en las tinieblas, rodeándolo como a una bestia enjaulada.

-¡Déjame!-

El ojiazul retrocedió unos pasos, alzando la cabeza sobre los demás frenéticamente, tratando de localizar en algún punto de la habitación, a aquella mujer dueña de la voz con la que había estado hacia solo dos minutos. Y cuando por fin alcanzó a distinguir su delgada figura, sus ojos se encendieron de rabia y sus puños se crisparon de manera lacerante.

Ahí estaba Tomoyo, pero no estaba sola. Un hombre la sostenía con un brazo, firmemente por el cuello inmovilizándola por completo, mientras ella intentaba zafarse de su agresor vanamente.

Todo se detuvo en ese momento, las sombras que antes habían estado rodeando al asesino, se disiparon y plantaron obstinadamente delante de aquel sujeto que sostenía a la ametista. Y Eriol, ayudado de un rayo de luz oportuno que se coló ligeramente por la ventana, alcanzó a distinguir el brillo asesino de aquellos ojos castaños.

-Henry...-

La sombra que permanecía detrás de Tomoyo, lanzó una expresión de burla, apretando más a la chica contra si. Le susurró algo al oído que nadie más alcanzó a escuchar, y en un rápido movimiento de su mano libre, le clavó algo de brillo metálico justo a un costado de la yugular. 

-Eriol...-

La joven permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos, con una expresión de asombro y miedo en el rostro, para después cerrar los ojos y caer pesadamente en los brazos de su captor, sin si quiera un sonido de dolor. ¡Ahora comprendía porque se habían abalanzado sobre él con las manos en alto y el brillo plateado reluciendo a la luz! ¡Él mismo había utilizado esa técnica en algunas ocasiones en que su oponente era duro de roer, para librarse fácilmente de los obstáculos! Una inyección que actuaba de forma instantánea en el sistema nervioso, inhibiendo todas las funciones, paralizando el cuerpo y sumiéndolo en un sueño profundo por varias horas, y a veces hasta por días.

Alguna vez le habían aplicado algo de ese somnífero, en sus días de entrenamiento, y había permanecido dos días enteros dormido... y ni siquiera había sido una dosis completa.

Entonces para eso era ese ataque. Los tres días se habían cumplido esa misma noche, y él había fallado una misión. Y se la habían encomendado a alguien más, alguien que sí la cumpliría. ¿Por qué, entre todos los trabajadores que había en la compañía, tendrían que haber escogido a ese en específico? ¡Maldita era su suerte! ¡Henry era la única persona que la había visto! ¡¿Por qué él?!

-¿Qué estas haciendo Henry?- preguntó Eriol peligrosamente.

-Cumpliendo la misión que el jefe me encomendó y que tu no pudiste cumplir.- respondió fríamente y con orgullo evidente en la voz.

-Déjala.-

Una carcajada falta de inhibiciones escapó de los crueles labios del joven de Nueva Orleáns. -¡No me creas tan estúpido Eriol! ¡Esta mujer es mi pase automático a el favoritismo del jefe!- exclamó entre risas, mientras cargaba a la joven sin mucho esfuerzo. –Y con mayor razón después de que le diga que su mejor asesino estaba apunto de escaparse con la víctima más renumerada... ¿Crees que te siga tratando con los mismos privilegios? ¿Crees que vas a seguir como hasta ahora después de intentar traicionar a la compañía?-

-¡No me importa la compañía!¡Has lo que quieras con los malditos puestos, y hazle de perro con el jefe si eso te hace feliz, pero regrésamela! ¡No voy a dejar que te la lleves!-

-¿A no? ¿Y como lo vas a impedir?-

Y fue cuando Eriol notó de nuevo a los hombres encubiertos, que habían aumentado en número, que empezaban a postrarse alrededor de él.

Y los hombres que le tapaban el paso, se lanzaron al ataque. Era una persona de fuerza impresionante, pero era simplemente un humano. Ninguna fuerza mortal podría haber aguantado una lluvia de golpes tan brutal. Tres individuos cayeron al suelo a causa de sus golpes, pero los otros dos se mantuvieron impávidos, asestando golpe tras golpe con certeza impresionante.

El ojiazul fue derribado de un golpe en el rostro, cayendo al piso con un ruido sordo. Los dos agresores, con la fuerza renovada a causa de su frenesí, agotaron sus ánimos con una serie de puntapiés inclementes ante el hombre caído.

Eriol cerró los ojos con cansancio y dolor por un momento, pensando en darse por vencido por primera vez, cuando sintió como los golpes se detenían, y como unos pasos seguros y pedantes se acercaban a donde él estaba, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos con pesadez, y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Henry, que ya no llevaba a la mujer entre sus brazos, y que se había agachado ante él, observándolo con desdén.

-Te dije que sería mía.- le susurró con voz rasposa, y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Y quien sabe como, si por la adrenalina despedida como un último aliento de su cuerpo maltrecho, ó el pensamiento de su niña en los brazos de aquel hombre repugnante, logró incorporarse con rapidez, a pesar de sus heridas, asestando un golpe a la nariz del castaño, que se derrumbo hacia atrás sosteniéndose el rostro. Los otros dos enseguida se abalanzaron sobre el inglés, tratando de contenerlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles esta vez, un golpe a cada uno y por fin estaban vencidos.

Henry levantó la vista por un momento, mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia de su nariz rota, cuando logró divisar, a través de las sombras, a una persona que se erguía una vez más después de caída, y como con dos simples movimientos, lograba zafarse de sus captores, antes de que otras dos sombras le cubrieran la visión de nuevo.

Desde su posición, Henry observó como el ojiazul se defendía, y como, a pesar de todos los golpes que había recibido, aún podía levantarse con orgullo y soberbia.

Ahí estaba un hombre guiado nada más por el amor, en una lucha imposible en contra de los captores de su tesoro, levantándose como traído desde la tumba, en un último esfuerzo desesperado por conseguir su objetivo.

Y fue cuando el joven lo miró desde su lugar con admiración y sorpresa sinceras por primera vez.

...

Se notaba que Eriol se estaba dando por vencido. El cuerpo parecía no responderle, y la mente se le nublaba de vez en cuando a juzgar por ese repentino parpadeo inusual. Estaba a punto de ser derrotado, significando con ello una victoria absoluta.

Se rió por lo bajo, y se empezó a incorporar, cuando escuchó enfrente de él, algo que le llamaba la atención. Levantó la mirada solo para ver como el ojiazul fijaba los ojos asesinos en él, y como de un solo empujón se libraba sin problemas de sus dos agresores, y se abalanzaba en contra de él con rapidez y determinación a matar. Henry se echó contra una pared al verse indefenso ante Eriol, y cerró con fuerza los ojos, al ver la mano extendida del asesino a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Sin embargo, nada le llegó. Ningunas manos se le aferraron al cuello intentando estrangularlo, y ningún golpe llegó hasta su mandíbula como había estado esperando. Se aventuró a echar un vistazo con temor, y notó con sorpresa, que la mano de su víctima estaba aún a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, tratando de alcanzarlo vanamente. Y cuando miró más allá, pudo notar el resplandor de una aguja plateada clavada a más de la mitad, a un lado de la yugular del joven, con un hombre detrás de él sosteniéndola.

Y la jeringa estaba vacía.

Henry vio como Eriol lo miraba con ojos escarlatas, y como la expresión de furia contorsionaba los finos rasgos de su rostro. No pudo pronunciar nada más, pero por un momento, creyó ver en esos ojos, la sentencia irrefutable de una muerte inminente.

Y por fin, después de una lucha titánica e imposible, el mejor criminal de la compañía, el famoso Asesino Ingles, con un fuerte sentido de impotencia, sucumbió ante las sombras.

~*~

De nuevo era una de esas noches de insomnio. De nuevo hasta las cuatro de la mañana sin poder conciliar el sueño ni un momento, a pesar de todos los intentos que ahora le resultaban infructuosos.

Yue Tsukishiro llevaba casi tres horas desde que se había ido a acostar, dando vueltas en su cama, u observando al vacío que se ceñía delante de él sin mucho interes, y sin que ningún pensamiento específico transitara en su memoria.

Últimamente había intentado callar a todos los pensamientos que se relacionaban con su antiguo caso, porque sino, simplemente le resultaban preciosas horas de su vida perdidas, sin siquiera un objetivo que cumplir.

Había intentado varias veces conocer más datos del caso, que los que daban los periódicos o los noticieros amarillistas, intentando ingresar en las computadoras de le jefatura, o revisando papeles que a veces quedaban olvidados encima de los escritorios, pero no había conseguido nada que no se hubiera mencionado ya. O las noticias las tenían muy bien guardadas, ó el nuevo jefe del caso no había llegado más lejos que él.

Entornó los ojos un momento cuando divisó la luna atravez de las persianas de la habitación, quedándose un momento prensado ante su belleza sin igual. Podía tomarse ese pequeño lujo ahora que tenía más tiempo libre. Ya no tenía que quedarse hasta tarde para revisar todos los informes de la jefatura, ni tenía que levantarse temprano para alcanzar la junta matutina con todos los encargados de las investigaciones... y su salud había mejorado notablemente. Mientras antes se le veía pálido y ojeroso, aparentando mucha más edad de la que en verdad tenía, ahora se le veía de un semblante natural y sano, recuperando con ese descanso extra, los años que creía habían pasado.

La paga era menor, pero por una parte estaba agradecido.

Pasó otro rato en la oscuridad, hasta que los primeros rayos se asomaron en el horizonte, y, un poco frustrado por su falta de descanso, se incorporó por fin, y prendió la televisión refunfuñando por lo bajo. Pasó los canales distraídamente, hasta que se encontró con un rostro familiar.

Un hombre mucho mayor que él, calvo y de un abdomen prominente, estaba al frente de una multitud de micrófonos, con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. Era el nuevo encargado del caso: el detective Urashima. Ese que había reemplazado a Yue por tener una mayor 'experiencia'.

El ojiazul, guiado por la curiosidad, al notar la mirada de triunfo en su rostro, subió el volumen para que la voz gangosa del detective se escuchara por toda la habitación.

...y parece que por fin, después de meses de investigación, todas nuestras pesquisas han dado resultado y han terminado en un final algo sorpresivo para nosotros pero muy satisfactorio.

El corazón de Yue latió con rapidez. Mientras se incorporaba en su cama, con el sueño totalmente ahuyentado. No podía ser lo que él pensaba ¿o si?

...Recibimos una llamada anónima que no pudo ser rastreada, a eso de las 4:00 de la madrugada, informándonos del posible paradero del famoso asesino de la familia de los Daidouji; y como es de esperarse, fuimos a investigar de inmediato....

La escena cambió de un momento a otro, por un video filmado por el noticiero en turno, en donde se mostraba el edifico donde se presumía habitaba el susodicho.

...Registramos el departamento, y no encontramos nada inusual al principio, pero al entrar a una de las habitaciones, logramos ver un desorden notorio en todos lados, y una figura que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Parece que en ese lugar se efectuó una pelea por razones que aun desconocemos, y este hombre resultó ser el perdedor.. En estos momentos estamos investigando la identidad de esta persona aunque podemos presumir casi sin falla, que por fin hemos atrapado al Asesino Ingles...

La entrevista siguió por poco menos de un minuto, sin ninguna novedad, dejando a los reporteros con el ansia de saber más, y con la emocionante expectativa de un nuevo informe en la mañana.

Sin embargo, Yue no se sentía del todo satisfecho. ¿Podría ese gordo y calvo detective, falto de iniciativa y cerebro, haber atrapado al criminal más buscado de todo el Japón? ¿Cómo había sabido su paradero? ¿Era en verdad el asesino Ingles?

Si todos los rumores sobre su captura eran ciertos, ¿sería aquella persona que él había estado buscando con tanto afán o había ido tras la pista equivocada esa vez?

Se levantó con brusquedad, y buscó rápidamente las ropas que se puso sin mucho cuidado, poniéndose una gabardina encima para disimular. Peinó su cabello con la mano, y lo sujeto como siempre detrás de su cabeza, echando mano a las llaves de su auto al mismo tiempo.

Si lo habían capturado, tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

~*~

-¡¿Qué?! A si, ya voy.- fueron las palabras de Li cuando despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el teléfono por primera vez. Se talló los ojos con pereza, y se levantó de la cama sin muchas ganas, arrastrando los pies, mientras trataba de llegar a la sala.

De navidad se regalaría un teléfono nuevo y lo pondría en su cuarto, así ya no tendría que sufrir esos tormentos en la madrugada, y después de haber dormido solo unas cuantas horas.

Sin duda era una persona insistente, llevaba más de seis timbrazos cuando el castaño por fin alzó el auricular, y suprimiendo un bostezo, contestó.

-Li.- se escuchó una voz más joven que la de él. –¿Estas viendo la televisión? ¡Enciéndela ahora mismo!-

Sin comprender mucho el temperamento agresivo del joven Tsukiyono, alcanzó el control remoto, y encendió la televisión, observando sin mucho interés a la pantalla.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-

-¡Escucha lo que dicen!-

Li le subió volumen y se sentó en el sillón de la estancia desgarbadamente, manteniendo el auricular pegado a su oído.

Pronto vio una imagen en la pantalla que le llamó un poco la atención. La cámara filmaba desde la entrada principal, un edificio que se le hacía un poco familiar. Una reportera joven apareció en escena, y, sosteniendo su micrófono, empezó a hablar hacía la cámara.

...Y parece que las sospechas del detective Urashima fueron correctas, cuando esta mañana, afirmó, haber atrapado al 'Asesino Ingles' que como sabemos es un buscado criminal por...

Li se despertó bruscamente al escuchar el conocido apodo que su amigo utilizaba, y por un momento sus ojos se agrandaron con terror cuando descubrió el porque la fachada de aquel edificio se le hacía tan familiar. ¡Si era en donde vivía Eriol!

...El supuesto responsable de los asesinatos fue encontrado gracias a una llamada anónima a tempranas horas de la mañana, en donde se le informó a la policía, un supuesto paradero de este criminal...

-¡¿Qué dem...?!- exclamó Li al escuchar esto último. ¿Quién podría haber sido el traidor?

...el incriminado en el caso, no a sido retirado de este lugar, ya que yace inconsciente al parecer por un tipo de droga suministrado a su sistema nervioso...

-¿Droga?- se preguntó a si mismo, incrédulo.

...los paramédicos están haciendo todo lo posible por despertarlo, para que así se pueda dar por fin una solución a este caso...

-Voy para allá.- y colgó antes de que el otro joven pudiera contestar.

Tomó su gabardina solamente, y salió de su departamento con rapidez, esta vez sin importarle su seguridad.

Había tenido una pelea con él, se vería muy sospechoso de tan solo ir a la escena del crimen, y corría un alto riesgo de ser capturado al descubrirse la identidad de su compañero... y sin embargo, se encaminó decididamente y sin ningún titubeo hacía el lugar. El podía ser un mujeriego, un tramposo, mentiroso, asesino y talvez hasta ladrón, pero desertor nunca, y menos de una amistad.

~*~

_Despierta... _

Todo había sido un mal sueño ¿verdad?

En realidad su vida seguía como siempre, tan distante y alejada de todos los demás tanto como podía, y aún seguía trabajando en la compañía y era el mejor asesino, gracias a su sangre fría y despiadada naturaleza... no había cambiado en nada... nunca la había conocido a ella; simplemente había sido un producto de su imaginación escondida, y ella nunca había existido más que como un sueño hermoso del que después se podría recuperar ¿verdad?

_Despierta... _

Simplemente había sido una ilusión fantástica en su deseo de alejarse de la soledad, pero ahora despertaría después de un sueño inusualmente largo a la mañana, y saldría a su paseo matutino por las calles de la ciudad, sin que su vida se viera preocupada por nada más que por el dinero... no tendría ese sentimiento de pesar en el pecho cuando despertara, porque sabría que todo había sido mentira, y que ninguno de sus temores se había cumplido...

Y de nuevo mataría a las personas por dinero, sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia, viviría con sus pesadillas pero que nunca se saldrían de su control...

...

Un fuerte olor a amoniaco le llegó de repente, sacándolo lentamente de la penumbra en la que se encontraba. Y fue ahí donde acepto, que por fin despertaría a la realidad, pero no a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

_Creo que esta despertando... _

Escuchó hablar a una voz femenina delante de él, que le echaba una luz intensa en los ojos, y como después alguien más se le acercaba y le daba unas palmaditas en el rostro.

Sus ojos se empezaron a abrir con lentitud, y cuando por fin logró enfocar todo lo que tenía adelante, lo primero que vio, fue la luz de la mañana pegando de lleno en el suelo a pocos pasos de él, antes de que varias sombras se abalanzaran sobre su figura derrotada, cubriéndole casi todo el campo de visión. Intento moverse un poco por reflejo, pero notó muy pronto como sus manos no obedecían del todo. Intentó levantarlas, pero no se movieron de su lugar.

Por un momento pensó que aquel somnífero le había paralizado las extremidades, pero cuando sintió esa opresión en las muñecas, comprendió al fin que sucedía. Hacía mucho que no sentía ese frío metálico.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier otro pensamiento lo pudiera asaltar, miró a su alrededor con desesperación.

_¿En donde está? _

Intentó incorporarse un momento, pero de inmediato, algunas manos lo detuvieron de los hombros y del pecho, tratando de regresarlo a su posición anterior.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó incrédulamente, aunque en el interior, sabia perfectamente sus identidades y que estaban haciendo ahí. -¡¿Dónde esta ella?!- intentó zafarse una vez más de las esposas que lo ataban contra uno de los pilares de la estancia.

-¡¿A dónde se la llevaron?!- les grito bruscamente, sin que la fuerza de los oficiales pudiera contenerlo completamente.

En eso, un oficial obeso y calvo, se le acercó con autoridad, apartando a las personas de blanco que se postraban a su alrededor.

-Por fin te atrape.- susurró con desprecio, arrodillándose frente a él, y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, mirándolo de arriba abajo con desdén.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Eriol mirándolo sin titubeos, logrando que el policía apartara los ojos de su persona.

-Soy el detective Urashima, encargado del caso de los asesinatos de los Daidouji, y parece que por fin le he dado una resolución a este caso.- el hombre se levantó con orgullo. –Por fin te atrapé, maldito bastardo.- y se dirigió a las personas que estaban detrás de él, haciéndole unas señas a las personas que estaban en la puerta de la habitación.

Dos policías más llegaron a su lado, y lo sostuvieron con fuerza para incorporarlo y quitarle las esposas, para después volvérselas a poner una vez liberado del pilar. El detective salió del cuarto, y fue cuando Eriol pudo notar lo grave de la situación.

El escondite que había perfeccionado tan afanosamente, en una de las paredes del dormitorio, había quedado completamente al descubierto, sin ningún rastro de que se hubiera hecho a la fuerza. Unos guantes que habían estado en la mesa, estaban ahora en una bolsa de plástico en manos de uno de los peritos, y en manos de otro, una bolsa con ese pequeño encendedor que ocupaba tan seguido en las misiones. Además, esparcidos por la mesa en señal de evidencia, se encontraban algunos miles de dólares que él tan afanosamente había ocultado en una superficie hueca del suelo... todas las evidencias estaban en su contra

Esta vez, si lo habían atrapado.

Una orden se dio desde afuera del inmueble, y los dos oficiales que sostenían a Eriol, lo hicieron avanzar por los pasillos y el elevador, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, en donde el asesino alcanzó a escuchar barullo penetrante, y varios destellos de luz plateada.

Él intentó retroceder unos pasos, pero fue obligado a proseguir fácilmente, al seguir bajo las secuelas de la droga que le habían suministrado.

El detective tosió tratando de llamar la atención. –¿Me permiten su atención por favor?... Gracias... como ya se les ha informado a primeras horas de esta mañana, recibimos a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada una llamada anónima que no se pudo identificar, informándonos acerca del paradero del famoso y buscado 'Asesino Ingles'... como era de esperarse, revisamos el lugar, y encontramos a un hombre que corresponde a todas las características que teníamos en nuestro poder, incluyendo los patrones de voz que encontramos con el joven Tyson Daidouji. Aun faltan hacer unas investigaciones, pero estamos un 100% seguros de que tenemos por fin a nuestro asesino.- y cuando acabo de decir esto, las puertas se abrieron detrás de él, y dos policías salieron del edificio sosteniendo a un hombre joven y de gran atractivo visual, que llevaba la mirada fija en el suelo.

Las cámaras se abalanzaron sobre él de inmediato, y miles de micrófonos se interpusieron entre su rostro y el mundo, colmándolo con preguntas que no alcanzaba a entender por completo, sin asimilar aun completamente, lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin responder nada, levantó la vista, colando la mirada por entre los reporteros hacia una persona que estaba al fondo, con los demás espectadores. Un hombre al que se le veía la cara pálida y el cabello despeinado, que era el único que mostraba preocupación en el rostro, en lugar de ira o repulsión. Li Shaoran estaba ahí. Estaba ahí a pesar de todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada y a pesar de que su seguridad podría correr peligro si alguien lo reconocía.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le sonrió, y nadie más se percato de a quien se le estaba dirigiendo esa sonrisa. Sonrió de una manera agradecida, y llena de resignación, y aun así, sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento ni enojo.

Y es que Eriol por fin había comprendido su situación. Estaba atrapado y todas las pistas estaban contra él. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo declararan culpable y le dieran la pena de muerte... Su vida había terminado ahí.

Shaoran lo miró con sorpresa, y vio como lo subían a un carro, y lo encerraban ahí dentro, sin posibilidad de escape, y como poco a poco se iba alejando a su destino, y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Se había despedido de él, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

~*~

-¿En donde está?- Yue llegó a la jefatura después de realizar unas cuantas investigaciones por su cuenta, a eso de las once de la mañana, encontrándose con un gran ajetreo en la instalación entera. Se dirigió rápidamente a su antiguo compañero de trabajo: Touya Kinomoto.

-Lo están interrogando, creo. No he tenido oportunidad de verlo, el papeleo es horrible.- dijo cansinamente, señalando un montón de hojas sobre sus manos y en el escritorio.

-¿Es él? ¿Están seguros de eso?- preguntó el ex-detective encargado del caso con cierto ansia en su joven voz.

-Todo parece indicar que si.-

Y sintió esa frustración enorme que no había experimentado en un largo tiempo. Lo habían atrapado, y para colmo, no había sido él. Tanto trabajo para nada.

-Quiero hablar con él.- dijo firmemente. Tenía que asegurarse al menos, que ese hombre fuera la persona que el se había empeñado tanto por encontrar.

-No creo que sea posible Yue.- dijo Touya seriamente. –Sabes que Urashima no dejaría que te acerques a su asesino, pensaría que tienes algo planeado para destituirlo del cargo.-

-¡Por dios! ¡El muy estúpido ya tuvo su golpe de suerte al atrapar a un sospechoso! ¡Si resulta ser el asesino ingles como el presume, no habrá quien lo baje del favoritismo del jefe de la jefatura!-

-No intentes llamar la atención Yue, se supone que no deberías de estar aquí.-recomendó Touya al notar algunas miradas curiosas que se empezaban a posar en su compañero.

-Ya encontrare manera de hablar con él. Necesito comprobar que estaba en lo correcto, y que ese estúpido de Urashima no me ganó del todo en este caso.-

-No veo en que te pueda ayudar eso.-

-Si resulta ser quien yo pienso, él no pertenece a la cárcel, sino a un manicomio. Y ahí si podría tratar de hablar con él.-

-Vamos Yue, debes de tener mejores cosas que hacer ahora.-

Pero el plateado solo se dio media vuelta, saliendo apresuradamente del lugar... si que era una persona en verdad obstinada.

~*~

Por la creciente oscuridad que empezaba a filtrarse por una de las ventanas con barrotes que había en la celda de la jefatura de la policía, Eriol podía notar, que había estado ya todo el día metido en ese lugar. De entrevista en entrevista, siempre con diferentes policías, con amenazas, y una que otra vez con un golpe mal intencionado, había pasado toda la tarde intentando mantener un silencio infranqueable. Le habían leído sus derechos miles de veces, y sin embargo, no había accedido a tener a un abogado en su defensa ni nada por el estilo, simplemente guardaba silencio a todas las preguntas que le hacían, y aguardaba también sin decir palabra, a que terminaran algunos exámenes que le estaban realizando.

¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía recurrir al método tradicional de golpea y corre, porque el lugar era una perrera de policías, y nunca lo acompañaba nada más un oficial, sino iban custodiándolo cerca de cuatro o cinco, además de los guardias que estaban postrados a los costados de su celda de piedra sin mostrar muestra de cansancio. Y no le quedaba ni un arma entre sus ropajes, ninguna que le pudiera servir para siquiera intentar abrir la puerta, o su útil encendedor, que podía estrangular a dos de solo un movimiento.

Por el momento, estaba atrapado, y sin posibilidad de liberación.

**_¡Eres un estúpido! ¡En este momento podríamos estar lejos de este lugar, pero estamos aquí encerrados como viles perros!_**

El ojiazul giró los ojos con disgusto evidente. 

_Esto ya es bastante malo ¿sabes? No necesito que alguien como tu me eche en cara todo lo que a pasado hasta ahora._

**_Esta bien. Entonces, pensemos. Tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de este lugar._**

Eriol sonrió con cierto sarcasmo e ironía. 

_¿Y desde cuando tu te empeñas tanto en ayudarme? _

_**Ya esta bien estar encerrado en tu cabeza como para colmo estar encerrado en una mugrosa cárcel pestilente.**_

****

_Si de algo que me voy a regocijar al estar aquí, es de oírte agonizar en tu propia pena. _

_**Agonizaras conmigo entonces. **_

_Talvez, ya no importa. De todos modos, los dos sabemos que solo hay dos formas de escapar de este lugar. O que alguien nos ayude, o muertos. Buena hora escogí para pelearme con mi único amigo._

**_No veo que sea tu amigo, simplemente se preocupo por su seguridad. Después de esto, va a salir huyendo del país, y adiós esperanza de escape. _ **

_Si, supongo que eso es lo que hará... _

Perfecto. El grado de cansancio y locura había llegado a tal extremo de empezar a hablar con la voz que odiaba. ¡En verdad había caído bajo esa vez!

Se levantó de su asiento metálico, y se acercó a los barrotes que le impedían la huída, recargando su frente en el frío latón. Aun pensaba en ella constantemente. Su memoria había estado con ella en las entrevistas, y en ese momento, ese sentimiento de perdida era aún mayor. ¿En donde podría estar en esos momentos? ¿Habrían logrado su objetivo de entregarla a quien lo había solicitado? ¿Para que la quería esa persona? Hubiera sido muy sencillo asesinarla y terminar así con las empresas de los Daidouji, y sin embargo, se le había permitido perdurar con la existencia de esa última heredera. Quien hubiera hecho todos esos planes para la muerte de toda una familia, debía tener motivos personales y algún plan calculado para necesitar a Tomoyo viva, y peor aun, debía ser alguna persona que hubiera estado en verdadero contacto con los Daidouji, al conocer el celoso secreto guardado por su madre y su padre desde su nacimiento.

Pero en esos momentos no le interesaba mucho quien estaría detrás de todo el asunto. Se preocupaba más por la ubicación de la chica y si estaría bien o no.

-¿En donde estas linda?- susurró débilmente, casi en una súplica, y casi por instinto, alzó la mano y la llevo hasta su pecho, donde trato de aferrar un objeto invisible. Revisó al tacto el rededor de su cuello, para descubrir con desagrado, que el único recuerdo físico que le quedaba de la chica había desaparecido quien sabe hacia cuando tiempo, llevándose con él, un pedazo de su esperanza.

**_¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en ella? ¡Por ella estas aquí! ¡Por ella perdimos todo lo que teníamos!_**

****

_Lo se._

_**¿Por qué sigues deseando verla entonces? ¿Por qué te aferras a su recuerdo como lo estas haciendo?**_

Que extraño episodio estaba pasando. Por primera vez le preguntaba algo, algo que la voz insistente no conocía.

_¿Cómo podrías entenderlo si te lo dijera? Odias a lo que te rodea, me lo has dicho. ¿De que serviría que te dijera mis motivos para pensar en ella, sino puedes si quiera comprender el significado de un sentimiento humano?_

Y la voz se quedó callada, no replicó, ni siquiera escuchó uno de esos gestos refunfuñantes que acostumbraba a realizar. Talvez se había dado por vencida en esa ocasión. 

El joven suspiró satisfecho, y se sentó en la barra de metal a su lado, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. De nuevo ese insomnio voluntario, nada de descanso para variar en esas circunstancias, siempre que pasaba cuando estaba alejado de ella... sería una noche muy larga. 

~*~ 

El amanecer, como había supuesto antes de intentar descansar, le había resultado más largo que cualquier otro en su vida. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, había intentado permanecer con la mente en blanco, tratando de no recordar. Tratando de olvidar, que en esos momentos justamente, podría estar lejos de toda la desesperación y penas que había encontrado en ese lugar, para comenzar esa nueva vida que había estado planeando con tanta ilusión. 

Y ahora todo se había arruinado inesperadamente... todo en lo que empezaba a creer se estaba desvaneciendo al igual que la oscuridad de la noche. Todo lo que ayer pensaba era verdad, empezaba a confundirse en su memoria, porque... ¿Cómo podía todo cambiar de un día para otro, en solamente un instante? ¿Cómo se había arruinado su felicidad, en tan solo unas horas? Mejor pensar que todo había sido un sueño, o un invento de su imaginación ¿no? ¿Para que vivir la horrible vida que te es destinada, con el pesar del corazón del 'hubiera'? 

Pero... ¿No es algo común en el ser humano, el inventarse realidades alternativas, huyendo un momento de la realidad? ¿No hacían eso los novelistas, los poetas, los dramaturgos e incluso los cineastas? Y sin duda, la imaginación del hombre era capaz de muchas cosas, sobre todo en los momentos de mayor desesperación. 

Eriol alzó los ojos al fin, cuando un débil rayo de pálida luz se coló por la abertura que le servía de ventana. El nuevo día empezaba, y otro día pasaría encerrado en ese lugar, plagado de entrevistas, y sin dudarlo, también de esos duros interrogatorios más bien violentos. 

¿En donde estaría Li en esos momentos? ¿Y Tomoyo? ¿Se encontraría bien? Si se atrevían a ponerle una mano encima, quien sabía como, pero saldría de ese lugar, y dedicaría la vida entera a la captura de sus verdugos. Si se atrevían a hacerle daño de cualquier manera, la pagarían con su sangre. 

Escuchó un ruido metálico a su lado, y al voltear, descubrió a un guardia postrado enfrente de los barrotes, mirándolo fijamente. Él también lo miro con desafió, y pronto el otro hombre desvió los ojos al suelo. 

-Te harán otro interrogatorio.- dijo, sacándose unas llaves del bolsillo. 

_¿Interrogatorio? ¿Así le llaman a las torturas hoy en día?_

Llegaron otros dos policías de repente, y al abrir la celda, los dos entraron con determinación, y sin encontrar mucha resistencia por parte del asesino, lo esposaron y lo empezaron a guiar hacia la parte norte de la jefatura. 

Como la tarde anterior, fue guiado hacía uno de los cuartos oscuros que servían como interrogatorios, después de un largo pasillo. Un oficial ya los esperaba en la entrada. 

Al entrar, Eriol vio al oficial que anteriormente le había hecho ya una entrevista, pero además vio a una persona de bata blanca, que levaba unos papeles en la mano, dentro de una carpeta. 

El ojiazul se desconcertó un poco ante esto. ¿Para que llevaban a un doctor o lo que fuera ahí? 

Sin decir nada, se sentó en la silla frente a una mesa en medio de la habitación, y miro a los dos hombres que tenía frente a él con interrogación y desprecio. 

**_¿Qué demonios quieren estos estúpidos?_ **

El oficial empezó a hablar de nuevo, y Eriol supo que otra vez sería víctima de esos interrogatorios tan aburridos que tanto le fastidiaban. El doctor simplemente abrió su carpeta, sacó una pluma, y empezó a escribir quien sabe cuantas cosas en el transcurso de toda la sesión. 

No fue más productiva que las antiguas ocasiones. Eriol estaba empeñado en no hablar mas que lo necesario. Además de que no pensaba traicionar a la empresa y delatar a sus amigos, primero prefería que lo juzgaran sin ninguna prueba, y si el caso no fallaba a su favor (lo cual era lo más posible) que lo mataran con alguna de sus sentencias capitales. 

El policía se cansó pronto. No había pasado ni media hora, cuando ya había dado por terminada la sesión. Sin embargo, no mandó a llamar a los guardias para que se lo llevaran de inmediato, en lugar de eso, volteó a ver al hombre que se había sentado detrás de él interrogantemente, esperando a que terminara de escribir unas últimas notas. 

El hombre volteó a verlo con una mirada de satisfacción en el rostro, y asintió. 

-Solo debemos hacerle unas pruebas simples de laboratorio, y todo estará en regla.- comentó con algo de orgullo, mirando de reojo la expresión del ojiazul, que permanecía callado y con cierta confusión casi imperceptible en el rostro. 

-¿Quién es usted?- el acusado Hiragizawa, por fin había hablado en la sesión. Parecía que tenía cierto interés en saber el porque de la presencia de ese doctor desconocido en ese lugar, mientras lo interrogaban. Hubiera comprendido la presencia de un guardia, de un abogado, incluso de un reportero pero... ¿un doctor para que? 

-No es muy importante mi nombre en estos momentos señor Hiragizawa.- 

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- 

-Solo aplicaba unas cuantas pruebas a su persona.- 

-¿Qué clase de pruebas?- preguntó Eriol, empezando a adivinar la profesión del hombre. 

-Psicológicas.- 

Y Eriol pudo sentir como el estomago le daba un vuelco. Ese doctor era un psiquiatra. 

~*~ 

-Sus sospechas fueron muy acertadas detective Tsukishiro.- un hombre de bata blanca, se encontró con Yue en uno de los pasillos de la jefatura, después de medio día. –Solo necesitamos hacer algunas pruebas.- 

-¿Cómo esta su caso?- preguntó Yue muy interesado, sin poder ocultar el triunfo de su voz. 

-Todo parece indicar que sufre de esquizofrenia paranoide.- hojeo sus anotaciones un momento.- Tiene varios de sus síntomas: extrema desconfianza hacia los demás, reacciones emocionales frías e inapropiadas, delirio de grandeza, presenta momentos prolongados de catatonia, deterioro de adaptación social y perdida parcial del contacto con la realidad... y si me preguntas mi opinión, pienso que sufre de alucinaciones auditivas, y talvez visuales... es una persona peligrosa Yue, no puede quedarse aquí.- 

-Lo sabía.- susurró Yue casi inaudiblemente, asintiendo con gesto de triunfo en el rostro. 

-Creo que tenias razón Yue, recuerdo a un pequeño con esas mismas características, que estuvo internado en nuestro hospital hace unos siete u ocho años ¿no?- 

-Si.- 

-Si no mal recuerdo es a ese al que le suspendiste las terapias.- 

El ojiazul no contestó. 

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto. Se recupero satisfactoriamente de sus tratamientos, e incluso se le readapto socialmente.- 

-Deberíamos de tener algunos archivos de él ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Yue interrumpiendo a su antiguo colega. 

-Sería de suponerse. Todos los archivos de aquí a treinta años atrás están almacenados en nuestras computadoras.- 

-¿Porque no lo encontré entonces en esos archivos?- 

-No lo se. Pero si lo que tu supones es cierto, y él trabaja para una compañía, debe de ser una empresa muy poderosa y con muchos recursos para emplear tecnología de ese tipo. No es fácil infiltrarse a los archivos pertenecientes al estado.- 

-Estoy seguro que él trabaja para alguien. No podría haber organizado tales golpes él solo... ni tampoco podría financiarlos, tenía a muchos hombres bajo su comando.- 

-¿Por qué querría él desaparecer a los Daidouji?- 

-No pudo ser él. Por mucha tecnología que tenga, son demasiadas coincidencias las que se dan en los casos. Quien hubiera querido terminar con esa familia, tenía una razón poderosa para intentarlo, y además los conocía demasiado bien... temo que sea algún empleado o algo así.- 

-Pero la compañía ya no tiene ningún heredero.-expresó el joven de bata blanca. –Sonomi no dejó alguna escritura o testamento. Los bienes que se dieran pertenecerían a los empleados en general, o a quien ascendiera a la presidencia de la compañía, y por lo que se, no hay nadie aspirando a ese puesto.- 

Yue se quedo callado un rato. Tomoyo... solo ella conocía todos los sistemas de la casa, los horarios de sus familiares, era la única heredera directa de la familia, podía entrar y salir a su antojo, y además tenía una cuenta de dinero demasiado grande a la que podía tener acceso sin ninguna amonestación... pero no. Ella jamás hubiera planeado algo parecido. Por lo que había visto, amaba a su familia y era una mujer de sentimientos muy nobles. Jamás hubiera pensado en asesinar a las personas de su sangre ¿o si? 

~*~ 

_Necesito salir de aquí._

Eriol había quedado atrapado en la pequeña sala a la que había sido conducido para el corto interrogatorio. Las dos personas que lo habían acompañado por un rato habían desaparecido detrás de la puerta, ahora por casi una hora. 

¿Qué estaban pensando al llevar a un psiquiatra a ese lugar? No estarían pensando en que tenía una conducta anormal ¿O si? ¿No era así como se comportaban todos los reos? ¿O tenía que confesar y quedar arrepentido para poder llegar a ser considerado alguien normal, aunque de eso dependiera su propia vida? 

**_¡Diles la verdad! _**

****

_¿Qué estas diciendo? _

**_¡Díselas! ¡O nos volverán a encerrar en ese maldito lugar! _**

****

_No. No pueden hacer eso. _

**_¡¿Eres estúpido o que?! ¡¿Crees que ese bastardo vino a este lugar nada más a conocerte?! _**

****

_¡No pudo haberlo sabido simplemente observándome! _

**_¿Qué no te acuerdas de quien manejaba este caso antes del torpe de Urashima? ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado? _**

****

_Yue... _

**_¡Así es! ¡Él nos conoció! ¡Él sabe quienes somos! ¡Por él te abandonaron tus padres! ¡Por él entraste a ese horrendo lugar, y por él vas a regresar ahí!_ **

Eriol sintió un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espalda, y cómo las manos empezaban a temblarle levemente. Una ansiedad que nunca había sentido, empezó a surgirle desde el estomago hasta las extremidades, y por primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, sintió miedo. 

_No pueden llevarme a ese lugar de nuevo._

Se repitió una y otra vez mientras sentía como se le doblaban las rodillas y como un sudor frío empezaba a recorrerle el rostro y el cuello. 

La puerta se abrió a su lado, pero él no se inmutó. Ni siquiera miró a quien estaba parado a pocos pasos enfrente de él, ni como dos hombres de blanco se le acercaban lentamente. 

Y salió de su trance al sentir como dos pares de manos lo aferraban de cada brazo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Sin moverse de su sitio, ni hacer algún esfuerzo por liberarse, alzó la mirada. 

Y su furia fue enorme al ver ese conocido par de ojos celestes. 

_¡Maldito! _

**_¡Mátalo!_ **

Intentó lanzársele encima, pero fue detenido rápidamente por los dos hombres que lo habían sostenido desde el principio, lacerándole los brazos. 

-Por fin nos vemos Hiragizawa.- dijo Yue casi burlonamente, con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. –Aquí se acabaron tus juegos al fin.- 

El ojiazul no pudo articular palabra alguna. Parte por la rabia que sentía, parte por vergüenza. ¡Se había burlado tantas veces de él, y ahora se intercambiaban los papeles! 

-Me encargaré de que te den la pena de muerte, seas un enfermo o no.- dijo Yue despectivamente. 

El doctor que antes había estado en la entrevista, entró por la puerta, con lo que parecía una manta blanca entre las manos. Se acercó al ojiazul, y lo desdobló, para revelar una camisa de fuerza. 

Eriol retrocedió unos pasos. -¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó con voz tenue, observando el objeto con ojos muy abiertos. 

-No puedes quedarte aquí.- dijo el doctor sin alguna expresión. 

**_¡Haz algo! ¡No pueden llevarnos de regreso!_ **

Pero el joven no se movió, inmovilizado por un terror mudo, perdió sus ojos en el suelo e ignoró los incesantes gritos en su mente. 

Los hombres le pusieron la camisa de fuerza sin ningún esfuerzo, y la aseguraron por la espalda con firmeza. Ahora si, sus posibilidades de escape eran nulas. 

-¿Adónde me estas llevando?- preguntó el inglés en un susurro, aunque ya conocía muy bien la respuesta 

-Regresaras a Azkaban.- 

Y su semblante de fortaleza se derrumbó en ese instante. –No puedes, no puedes llevarme de regreso a ese lugar.- 

-Si puedo...Llévenselo.- 

**_¡No nos pueden llevar así nada más! ¡Mátalo, mátalo!_ **

Los doctores jalaron al asesino por la camisa, obligándolo a caminar. Pero en el instante en que iban a salir de la habitación, con una fuerza que no había tenido en el momento en el que lo había inmovilizado, se libró de sus captores con facilidad, y se abalanzó en contra del detective, derribándolo de una fuerte embestida. Antes de que pudiera echársele encima una vez más, lo sostuvieron entre los otros tres. 

**_¡Él nos hizo esto!_ **

-¡Maldito! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Tu me abandonaste cuando era solo un niño! ¡Te largaste por cobarde! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Cobarde! ¡No te vas a escapar, no te libraras de mi así de fácil, voy a acabar contigo Yue!- 

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sus palabras fueron sofocadas por una mascara de cuero que le impusieron a la fuerza, para después llevárselo con mucho trabajo del lugar. 

Y Yue se quedó en el suelo, asombrado por el repentino ataque del joven... y sin embargo, su rostro había perdido la expresión de gloria que le había regresado a las facciones en el momento en que le habían reasignado el caso temporalmente por obtención de pruebas. 

Y no se sintió feliz como él había pensado. Por primera vez, en ese largo tiempo de ausencia de su trabajo anterior, sintió arrepentimiento por alguien más. 

Y no por cualquier persona, sino por el joven Hiragizawa... 

_Continuara..._

Hola!! Ejem.. supongo que se preguntaran en donde a estado esa #$%&/ de Tiff, que ha dejado la historia que estaba haciendo a medias... y por un mes... o mas?? 

Bueno, antes de que me avienten zapatos o algo (ya vi tus malas intenciones beautiful!!) mejor decirles el motivo de porque no estaba y el retraso no?? Mejor tarde que nunca!! Estaba como ustedes sabrán, y siempre en todas las vacaciones, en el rancho al que todavía no llega la tecnología ni nada, asi que como ustedes saben, nada de fics por el momento. Por eso me tarde tanto. Además que la verdad no sabia como poner tantas cosas en un solo capitulo sin hacerlo ver tan mal... como sea, espero que de todos modos les agrade. Ahora!! Con los reviews, pero ahora si no me tardo mucho!! 

Lilith: Hola!! u_u pues que malos amigos tienes, mira que no te dejan desarrollarte como artista!! Oye, gracias por los consejos de ayer, yo creo que si publicare mi historia, aunque 'según' vaya a parecer una copia. Gracias!! 

Saito Ryuzaki: Ya decía yo que no era la única con instinto asesino. Se acabo el mundo color de rosa!! 

Nayade: Jajaja, supongo que tu suposición deberá quedar ahora en el aire. No quiero arruinar el final! (que ya esta muy bien calculado!) 

Angel-de-Luz: Solo diré una cosa °¬°... y oye, ¿qué traes contra la mente de Eriol? ¡A mi me pareció muy imaginativa!! Y me encanta el lenguaje que usa, jejeje. Nos vemos amiga! 

furby_chan: Ejem, me has descubierto... la verdad era que la intención era darle un toque de mmi film favorito u_u...y don't worry que Shaoran ya tuvo su venganza. 

Moonlight Holy Dragon: Regresarte a Legy? Después de lo que vi en El retorno del Rey? BUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Bromeas? No?? Oh-oh n_n U como sea...ooo que cosas, una lagartija parlanchina... es mejor que mi pescado cantador... 

Alina_Drakul: Jajaja, no te preocupes, ya puse un cuarto de huéspedes en la azotea.. no importa que tenga goteras o ¿si? 

kanna sgara: Pos en mi opinión, el final no es ni tan cursi ni tan sádico, creo que esta bien para el gusto de todos... ojala y para el tuyo también. 

Undine: Jejeje, pues tus calculos fueron acertados. Sorry! No sucede de nuevo! 

Jeru: Creo que Eriol le dio lo que le iba a dar Touya, ahora si me vi blanda con él u_u... n_n ja, ya me desquitare. 

Anita-asakura: Je gracias, aunque creo que este cap, no fue tan interesante como el anterior... ya era hora de que quitara un poco el romance.. 

Master, the Gambler: jajaja, te paso lo mismo que a mi!! No salió la dirección de la pagina n.n asi que nada de regañarme. Ahora si nos dedicaremos a la publicidad innecesaria para el concurso no? Y leeré tu fic pronto! (Sabes que soy muuy lenta u_u) 

Lucia 3: Lo del disco se arreglara luego, estoy pensando en como hacerlo todavía, y la voz no se a despedido! A llegado para quedarse! (espero que solo por un tiempo) 

Misato 01: Je, gracias por leer! Espero que te agrade este cap, también! 

Lies: ehh.. n_n U feliz navidad a ti también (que bueno que tienes buenos deseos, sino no se que haría...) 

Dani: La verdad si me siento orgullosa de este fic, porque lo estoy haciendo con mi esfuerzo, y sin copiarle a otros. Don'r worry por las cursilerias, que yo soy igual n_n U jeje por cierto, gracias por estarme apurando... 

Ina Houb: Bien! Acabo de encontrar a otra anti Kikyo! Viva tu!! 

Cindy M: jajaja eso ya lo sabia, estoy orgullosa de ser tan mala... snif 

Ayin: bueno, me tome más de un mes creo.. jajaja, lo compensare la próxima vez!! Y gracias, estoy muy bien de salud, fue solo un ataque de huevonitis.. 

MarthyCcs: Nada de conciencia que!! Es la parte mala del ojiazul! Estilo Gollum tu sabes...( My precious!!) 

Sakia Pos ora si que nada de galletas ni nada.. tan ricas que me habían quedado!! Tendré que alimentar con ellas a mi Eriol-kun.. haber Eriol, di ahhh.. 

Padme Gilraen: jajaja, ya vez como se saca uno las cosas de la manga.. y lo de Yue se aproxima, los dos tienen que enfrentarse!! Sangre!! 

Tomoe Himura: Uyy que buenas suposiciones haces!! Y eso de cómo se lo dicen a Tomoyo puesss... supongo que podría utilizarlo!! Gracias! 

Okinu: jajaja Oye! No lo había pensado! Tienes razón! Se parece a Sano! °¬° ejem.. que mas queremos en este mundo?? 

Vanesa-chan: Jajaja, otra decepcionada de la vida como yo... sorry por el retraso! 

Khya: Uyy cada día cambias de Nick, ya no se ni como decirte.. si ya se: Darksita! XD hay ese nombre nunca se me va a olvidar.. 

Samayo Yashimoto: Cada vez hay más asesinos en esta red! Ujuuu! Que te parece si formamos una asociación secreta en contra de... ehh creo que ya hable demasiado... 

beautiful_night: jajaja, te he dicho que eres de mis favoritas, digo con cada estupides que dices (ˆOˆ sin ofensas) Y creo que si tenemos para rato al menos unos seis o siete cap, mas...jurl, respondí!! Me gane mi viaje con Yue? Y por hacerlo en menos de 3 segundos, ira Eriol incluido también?? °¬° hay dios... con tanga de leopardo me gustan gracias.. 

Cerezo Astorya: jajaja, estas fans de Shaoran, pronto me van a colgar (ehh escribí eso? ˆ_ˆU no hagan caso) ejem como decía... ¿lista para el concurso? 

Angel-yanu: Jajaja, no te preocupes, que ya esta apunto de desenmarañarse (O_o y eso que es?) la trama, ya empecé a poner mis cavilaciones absurdas, checalas! 

Terra_c: Me has quitado la ilusión! T_T mala! Santa era mi ídolo!! Te maldigo ahora con una voz igualita a la de Eriol... no espera, si así ya estas loquita.. ehh olvida lo de la maldición n_n U 

ciakaira: Tarde pero seguro!! 5 horas? O_o se solo que lo digas me da flojera, pero que bueno que gastaste tu tiempo en algo productivo =P (¬_¬) 

Flor andy: n_n que bien! En estos momentos es cuando me siento orgullosa y quisiera dedicar unas palabras a mi amiga... na, mejor: JUERGA!!! 

Sayo|: sorry Sayito, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Pa la siguiente que entres, ya habra otro cap!! Para que se te olvide el trabajo n_n 

SAKUTOMO: Puees me gustaría ponerlo aquí, pero no se si salga luego, asi que mejor te invito a que veas mi profile, ahí viene.. si?? 

Joshy: Hola! Gracias por el apoyo! Me esforzare más en el siguiente capitulo! 

Carla: Gracias por el consejo! Supongo que debo aclarar las cosas, y sino hay nada, ni modo!! No necesito de nadie para sobrevivir, tengo amigos, mis escritos, y a mi misma, con eso me basta. Gracias!! 

RuBiaX: ehh, gracias por el cumplido... me lo merezco u_u.. 

lidia-sakurita: Que bueno que estas en la comunidad! Ya entre y actualice algo, pero todavía no decido a mis nominados, que tal tu? 

Sakura Kat: Si verdad? Siempre que veo algo color amatista me acuerdo de Tomoyito, y porque no que Eriol también se acuerde? 

Harbet: Gracias! Yo tamb pensé lo mismo cuando no había casi ni un fic T+E pero ahora ya veo más! En serio que gracias a los escritores por seguir con la tradición (¬_¬) y tu que tal? Ya escribiste uno? 

Ufff, termine, no es que no me guste recibir reviews, en verdad soy feliz pero.. si es algo tardado contestarlos. Como siempre yo y mis aclaraciones del cap. 

1.- Ejem, perdón por lo de la dirección de susurros de la Musa (sorry Gambler u_u) ahora solo quería avisarles o comunicarles, que ya comenzó el concurso para los mejores premios a los fics de Sakura 2004, así que si tienen un favorito, quieren votar por alguien en especial, o simplemente ver las categorías, no duden en entrar a (haber si ahora si sale: 

Para estar seguros lo dare asi: Primero escriben http y luego lo que sigue: 

://groups.msn.com/-LosSusurrosdelaMusa-/lossusurrosdelamusa.msnw 

en esta pagina están las reglas y todo, y en el foro se pueden proponer fics o autores nuevos, que todo se toma en cuenta. Visítenla!! Así podremos conocer a los mejores autores del año!! 

2: T_T por fin termino LOTR!! Es la mejor película que he visto en toda mi vida!! (jajaja, la vi tres veces, y mañana va la cuarta!!) Se que no se aclararon muchos puntos, y por eso no puedo esperar a ver la versión extendida. En serio, para Tolkien y Peter Jackson, mis respetos, y eterna veneración. (Y esto que tiene que ver con la navidad??) 

3: Ahora si que Eriol empezó a sufrir, pagara primero por todo lo que ha hecho en Azkaban.. de veras que ahora si lo hice ver muy vulnerable, n_n algún día le tenía que brotar. Y porque no se preocupe por Tomoyo todo el tiempo, no significa que la quiera menos, estamos siendo realistas, ninguna persona puede mantener sus pensamientos en alguien especifico todo el tiempo, y ustedes no me dejaran mentir. Es solo algo propio de la naturaleza humana. Solo queria aclarar ese punto. 

4: Y si la voz maldita la saque de Gollum... mis respetos también. 

5: O_O Wow.. 50 reviews.. mi nuevo record!! Gracias!! 

Ejem, eso es todo! Espero terminar con toda la presión de los exámenes para escribir otro capitulo pronto. Ahora que lo menciono.. me darían chance de actualizar en... 20 días? 15 días ya es muy pesado con la escuela y todo.. puedo?? Siiii?? 

Eso es todo por hoy.. o solo una cosa, ya que vana visitar la pagina... voten por mi!! (Tiff para presidenta!) na no es cierto, ahí a su criterio. =P Cuídense! 

Namarië!! 

_"Aquí yazgo, al termino de mi viaje _

_hundido en una oscuridad profunda: _

_más allá de todas las montañas escarpadas, _

_por encima de todas las sombras cabalga el sol _

_y eternamente moran las estrellas. _

_Ni diré que el día a terminado, _

_Ni diré adiós a las estrellas..."_

_Samsagaz Gamyi (Libro sexto, cap. I)_


	23. Locura

**Amando al Enemigo**

Por: Tiff

11:00 am

-¿Qué has sabido de ella?-

-Trabajo en eso.- Henry Le Beau estaba sentado desgarbadamente en la silla frente al escritorio de la oficina principal, encarando con una sonrisa desinhibida al actual sustituto del liderazgo de la compañía, en ausencia del jefe. Parecía no importarle mucho el gesto de completo desagrado que se dibujaba en el rostro de su superior, al observar los malos modales del joven castaño que ni se inmutaba.

Saito Valentine lanzó un suspiro de exasperación. Le había asignado una tarea muy importante ese mismo día en la madrugada, y él había prometido ponerse a investigar de inmediato. Sin embargo, en la junta que estaban celebrando actualmente, parecía que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención al caso. ¿En verdad era la segunda persona más capacitada en toda la empresa?

-No veo que lo estés haciendo. Eriol se habría puesto a trabajar de inmediato.-

Le había dado al punto. Si había algo que en verdad molestaba a Henry, era que lo compararan con el que era, ó había sido el mejor asesino de todos los tiempos.

-Pero él ya no está aquí, y no creo que pueda venir de nuevo.-

-Al menos él tenía iniciativa.-

-No creo que le sirva de mucho estando encerrado.-

Si. En verdad que eso iba a causar problemas. Cuando Ronald regresara para enterarse que su mejor asesino había sido capturado y encarcelado, seguro querría tomar ese asunto en sus propias manos. Y es que estaba seguro que prefería acabar con el que algún día le había llevado triunfo y gloria, a verse descubierto por algún tonto descuido por parte del preso. Así sería. Una entrevista a solas con él, y después aparentar un suicidio... así había visto morir a muchos trabajadores fieles y excelentes, en esos últimos años.

¿Cómo había sido posible que capturaran a un asesino tan bien entrenado? ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera descuidado de una manera tan peligrosa? ¡Él sabía muy bien los riesgos del negocio!

Y sin embargo... en su captura había algo muy sospechoso. ¿Por qué lo habían encontrado de repente, así nada más, sin ninguna otra pista más que con una llamada anónima? ¿Era él tan descuidado como para dejar el compartimiento de armas al descubierto así como si nada? ¿Por qué lo habían encontrado desmayado en medio de la habitación, drogado por un narcótico, cuando sufría fobia por el mismo sueño? ¿Por qué tanto desorden en la habitación?

Si querían engañarlo con eso de un asalto, o alguna cosa común y vulgar como aquella, estaban muy equivocados si creían que podían disimularlo. Teniendo una mente astuta y brillante como la tenía, Saito no se tragaba del todo las historias que escuchaba en los noticieros sobre la reciente captura. Ese atraco había sido planeado cuidadosamente por otra persona.

Y por lo que había visto, era una persona inteligente y sagaz. Que estaba familiarizada con el negocio al calcular una agresión tan bien planeada, con un equipo de al menos tres o cuatro individuos, y con un completo conocimiento de la verdadera identidad de Eriol en aquel negocio.

¿Cómo sino había descubierto las armas que guardaba? ¿Por qué habían dejado al descubierto a propósito, aquel instrumento metálico que el ojiazul utilizaba en sus asesinatos con tanta frecuencia? ¿Y la dirección exacta?

Además, gracias a sus infiltraciones que tenía en los archivos de la policía, se había dado cuenta, gracias a los análisis realizados por laboratorios especializados, que el sospechoso había sido encontrado con una dosis muy alta en la sangre de una sustancia llamada _X-119_ componente principal de un somnífero de muy alta potencia utilizado solo por el gobierno. 

Dos corporaciones poseían esa sustancia en su repertorio, de todas las que existían en Japón. La policía secreta, y la compañía de Ronald Reuel. Y si la policía no tenía ni siquiera idea de que había ocurrido, solo quedaba una alternativa por investigar...

Saito dejó su cigarro consumido en el cenicero, y se le quedó viendo a Henry fijamente, con esos característicos ojos escarlatas, sin que él otro se diera cuenta.

Solo tenía que investigar completamente, y asegurarse de que sus postulados fueran correctos... y asesinaría al traidor de una vez por todas, con sus propias manos.

~*~

12:00 pm

Habían sido necesarias varias inyecciones de tranquilizante al paciente que había sido trasladado desde la jefatura de policía, hasta el sanatorio mental Azkaban, para por fin poder mantenerlo quieto en la ambulancia. Y es que aunque seguía atado y asegurado con la camisa de fuerza, y esa mascara de cuero en el rostro, su fuerza y su deseo de liberación, seguían siendo impresionantes.

Uno de los cuidadores que iban con el sospechoso en la parte trasera de el transporte, se quedó largo rato observando a esa persona, que ahora permanecía tendida en una cama provisional, atado fuertemente con cinturones de cuero.

Aunque su vista estaba desenfocada a veces, por el fuerte efecto del calmante, se podía observar, de momentos a momentos, que el hombre que estaba ahí tendido, luchaba contra una fuerza interior.

Se rehusaba a quedarse dormido en un intento en verdad sobrehumano, y de repente se le oían escapar susurros dirigidos a la nada, mientras siseaba palabras indescifrables para si mismo.

Desesperación y angustia alcanzaba a notar en esos largos gemidos que escapaban de su garganta, dejando al hombre con extraño pensamiento en la mente... lástima.

¿Cuándo un doctor como él sentía lastima por su paciente? ¿Y más por aquellos que eran recibidos como personas para alta seguridad?

Talvez era porque nunca había visto en su vida a hombre con porte más autoritario y amenazador. Nunca había visto a alguien tan elegante, tan sofisticado, en una situación como esa.

Siempre se había imaginado al famoso asesino ingles, como una persona desgarbada y sin ningún estilo, astuta talvez, pero sin un ápice de verdadera inteligencia, para llevarse la sorpresa de encontrarse con algo totalmente diferente.

¿Qué lo habría llevado hasta ese lugar? ¿Por qué había abandonado todos sus ideales, para seguir una vida furtiva y llena de rencores? ¿No preferiría estar en su hogar, en paz consigo mismo y con las personas que quiere? ¿En verdad era malo en el fondo? 

La ambulancia se detuvo por fin, y las puertas del transporte se abrieron, revelando a otras dos personas. El doctor miró los ojos del ingles por última vez en esos momentos de conciencia turbia, y no supo si fue su imaginación, pero creyó ver en ellos una chispa de vida súbita. Sus ojos le imploraron silenciosamente por ayuda.

Pero desapareció tan fácilmente como llego, y aun con la duda en la mente, el doctor Holmes salió también de la ambulancia, caminando al lado de la camilla de su nuevo paciente.

~*~

Cuando por fin, el asesino ojiazul intentó abrir los ojos para regresar a la conciencia verdadera, después de muchos sueños confusos entre la realidad y la fantasía, se vio siguiendo atado a una camisa de fuerza, con una máscara horrible en el rostro que le impedía el movimiento, acarreado por un transporte característico de los pacientes de alto riesgo, sujetado a el por unas correas..

Su vista periférica apenas le dejaba ver a las personas que iban a su lado acompañándolo, a los guardias de seguridad, y una que otra vez a personas de menor riesgo, a veces transitando por los pasillos con un doctor a su lado.

Sin embargo, ese no era su lugar. Hacía mucho tiempo, había quedado en una de esas habitaciones blancas gracias a la enfermedad que sufría, pero ahora, no podía permanecer con ellos ya que seguro lo calificarían como a un psicópata o sociopata. Cualquiera de las dos le conduciría al mismo camino de todos modos. . 

Pasaron largos pasillos interminables, cada uno idéntico al primero. No había ventanas, ni un solo rayo de sol se podría filtrar ante esa fortaleza blanca; todos eran alumbrados fantasmagóricamente por tristes luces níveas desde las alturas... era un lugar horrible.

**_¿A donde nos llevan? _**

****

Eriol sintió la primera gota de sudor resbalando por su cuello. Esa larga espera no hacía más que inculcar una desesperación en su mente cada vez mayor.

Al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas, se encontró frente a frente con una enorme puerta de metal sólido, con una inscripción en el marco: 'Pabellón de pacientes de Alto Riesgo.'

Entonces ¿Era ahí a donde estaba confinado a pasar sus últimos días? ¿Se quedaría encerrado detrás de esa enorme puerta de metal macizo, sin la oportunidad de observar el sol nuevamente?

El doctor que tenía al lado se adelanto con paso seguro, e introdujo una tarjeta de identificación en una ranura expuesta, para después teclear unos cuantos números. Y la puerta se abrió de inmediato.

Juraría que había entrado a una galería, en la que se exponía grotescamente alguna exposición humana, mostrando simples conejillos de indias. Celdas divididas por planchas de concreto, presentaban a sus habitantes a través de una gruesa puerta transparente. No se escuchaba más sonido que el de las pisadas de los apurados doctores, y el suave rechinar de el transporte de Eriol.

Era una sección sin duda muy peculiar, con seis o siete habitantes nada más, uno en cada celda. Ninguna de esas personas parecían comunes. Ni una dejaba denotar, por lo menos durante el día, los vestigios de un encarcelamiento eterno. Unos leían detenidamente libros de gran grosor, otros escribían con avidez en decenas de hojas de papel, y otros simplemente se dedicaron a examinar a su nuevo inquilino, con una mirada austera y penetrante. Nadie se veía perdido en su mundo como los otros huéspedes que había visto en la sala anterior, al contrario, todos irradiaban su aire de grandeza y elegancia, de astucia e intelecto. Así eran los Psicópatas, así era el mundo de la inteligencia sumido en el sadismo.

Y cuando al fin desvió la mirada hacía enfrente, vio su confinamiento. Una celda oscura y gris, una en donde lo exhibirían como a un animal.

~*~

8:00 pm

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, el mismo día en que en los diarios se había dado la noticia del mes: 'El Asesino Ingles capturado'-

Una larga expectación se había creado alrededor de todo el asunto, pero aun no se daba noticia alguna del caso en cuestión.

Muchas personas se había arremolinado a las afueras de la estación de policías, levantando una protesta en contra del presunto asesino. Grandes carteles con letras de rojo brillante, citaban con turbación: 'Pena de muerte al Asesino Ingles.' Y las personas que estaban siendo entrevistadas por los varios reporteros, acordaban con los mensajes, y maldecían los actos demoníacos del preso.

Li Shaoran se había pasado toda la tarde intentando averiguar que tanto sabían los policías, pero al no ser un experto en las computadoras y no poder infiltrarse en los archivos, solo pudo obtener lo que todos los diarios y noticieros decían: 'Muerte al Ingles.'

Sin embargo, al no encontrar nada al caer la noche, sus esfuerzos cesaron. Ya pensaría que hacer al otro día.

Mientras caminaba por una calle poco concurrida de una de las avenidas principales, en su mente se formaba el recuerdo de aquella débil sonrisa que su compañero le había proporcionado al ser capturado. Se estaba despidiendo de él, Eriol Hiragizawa se estaba dando por vencido.

Suspiró. No sabía que hacer. Estaba seguro que su jefe no abriría la boca para contar nada acerca de la compañía o de él, pero de todos modos, comprendía perfectamente que su tiempo de libertad también había terminado.

Tarde o temprano descubrirían la amistad que llevaba con el ojiazul porque muchas personas ajenas los habían visto, y con ello se ganaría su rápida aprehensión, y no dudaba en ir a parar a la cárcel con la misma sentencia que Eriol llevaría sobre su cabeza.

Yue ya lo había visto alguna vez, y Touya había visto al ingles con él. No tardarían mucho en atar cabos, y en mandar una orden de arresto en su contra.

Otro suspiro. ¡Tanto trabajo que le había costado el que Sakura lo perdonara! ¡A penas había fijado una cita con ella para esa misma noche! ¡Ese evento lo había arruinado todo!

De hecho ya estaba un poco retrasado. Pasaría a recogerla a su casa a las ocho para llevarla a cenar a un bonito lugar. La regresaría sana y salva a las diez, y su hermano no tendría qué reprocharle... Si, así había sido su plan... pero ya no. No podía pasearse de nuevo enfrente de Touya, sabiendo que él conocía a Yue. Pero tampoco podía desaparecer sin despedirse de Sakura.

Era algo que le debía, algo que quería hacer.

Así que con la clara idea de que nunca más la volvería a ver y con una nostalgia enorme en el pecho, se encaminó a lo que sería su último encuentro.

~*~

3:00 pm

**_Esto es aun peor de lo que recordaba. _**

****

Y la voz tenía mucha razón. Cuando Eriol por fin fue instalado de nuevo en la celda que le habían asignado, y le habían retirado la camisa de fuerza para dejarlo solo en ese lugar, fue cuando recordó por fin, en carne propia, aquel miedo entrañable que había sentido aquella vez hacía muchos años.

**_No puedo creer que estemos aquí de nuevo. _**

****

_No pueden dejarme aquí. _

**_Ya lo han hecho. Estamos encerrados en este asqueroso lugar. ¡Y todo por tu maldita culpa! _**

****

_¿Mi culpa? _

_**¡Así es, tu culpa! ¡Si hubieras seguido mi consejo, si hubieras llevado a esa mujer cuando te lo dije, no estaríamos aquí!**_

****

_¿Cómo querías que la entregara? _

**_No puedo creer que prefirieras a esa mujer, a todo ese dinero y tu libertad._**

****

_¿De que me sirve la libertad si de todos modos sigues aquí molestándome? _

_**Al menos serias un loco en una mansión de Londres, no en un sanatorio de Japón.**_

_Tienes un punto. _

Eriol suspiró. ¡Ahora ya hablaba con sus voces internas! ¡Hasta podía mantener una conversación decente con ellas! ¿Qué haría después, le pondría nombre a cada una? Suprimiendo aquella voz aguda, simplemente se fue a sentar a la cama. Trato de enfocar la habitación con algo de esfuerzo -ya que le habían quitado sus lentes- y noto que no era como todas las otras que había visto en su paso. No había ni un libro, ni un papel, ni siquiera un estante para colocarlos.

¿Qué le estaban queriendo decir con eso? ¿Le considerarían más peligroso que a todos los otros? ¿O talvez más sicótico? 

Ahora que estaba en ese lugar, aunque ya no era del todo asunto de la policía, seguro seguirían visitándolo constantemente. Yue por ejemplo, al ser un encargado provisional de su caso y tener antecedentes de haber trabajado en psiquiátricos, no tardaría en ir a interrogarlo. Así era él. Un entrometido total.

_**Tenemos que idear algo.**_

****

_No puedo dejar que descubran quien soy o para quien trabajo. _

_**Eso nos costaría la vida. Reuel nunca nos lo perdonaría.**_

****

_De seguro vendría hasta este lugar por una de sus famosas 'entrevistas', y nos colgaría de una celda sin siquiera mostrar algo de compasión._

**_Nos van a obligar a hablar. Sabes como tratan a personas como nosotros. _**

****

_Si lo he visto, me torturaran hasta que hable._

**_Mantente silencioso todo el tiempo entonces. _**

****

_No pueden contrarrestar un trastorno del habla con simples electroshock. Tendrían que iniciar terapia._

**_Eso nos daría tiempo. _**

****

_Podría idear un plan para escapar.._

Si, no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo. Una vez había sido suficiente para toda una vida, y no pensaba pasarse ahí encerrado lo que le quedaba de esa. Saldría del lugar de alguna forma. Saldría y averiguaría en donde se encontraba Tomoyo. Y cuando la tuviera con él de nuevo, se irían los dos a cualquier lugar lejos de Japón, en donde no pudieran encontrarlos nunca.

Pero primero debía salir de ahí...

Al menos tenía un consuelo por un rato. La celda no irradiaría ese temor tan austero en esos momentos. Al menos podía estar tranquilo hasta el anochecer, cuando de nuevo se tuviera que enfrentar a la impenetrable oscuridad.

~*~

2:00 pm

Yue enseñó su tarjeta de identificación al guardia de seguridad postrado en la puerta de los pacientes de alta seguridad. El detective en cargo, el Sr. Urashima, lo había enviado a ese lugar para realizar el trabajo sucio. Seguro el maldito prefería entrevistarse con la prensa para subir su fama, a realizar su trabajo personalmente.

El guardia lo miró un momento algo incrédulo ante su apariencia frágil, pero después lo dejo pasar.

El joven de cabello plateado e impecable traje negro, caminó por el largo pasillo compuesto por unas siete u ocho celdas, en donde estaban los pacientes de alto riesgo. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, ya que su especialidad radicaba en los niños.

Observó a las personas que se encontraban encerradas, y quedo sorprendido, de que en ese sitio solo habían hombres y algunas mujeres que parecían más normales e inteligentes que él mismo. Elegancia y pulcritud se irradiaba de cada uno de ellos, mientras lo observaban con miradas penetrantes de ojos escarlatas, que solo había conocido en los asesinos.

Se detuvo frente al cristal de la última celda, la más oscura de todas, y miró en su interior. Una figura sentada en el suelo, recargada en una de la paredes laterales, mantenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, y las manos sobre las piernas flexionadas. Daba la impresión de que simplemente estaba descansando en una bonita tarde de primavera, en el mismo jardín de su casa.

Yue se le quedo viendo unos momentos sin pronunciar palabra, sin embargo, por el tenso movimiento que se había apoderado de sus manos y su cuello, sabía que se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Vengo a interrogarte Eriol.- le dijo. –Vámos.-

El ingles se quedó un momento estático, tratando de reprimir el odio asesino que lo empezaba a cegar. Levantó la vista, y lo miro por unos momentos, amenazadoramente.

Yue se hizo para atrás. De todas las miradas que le había lanzado alguna vez, uno de los asesinos que el atrapaba, esa era la única que había podido infundirle algo de temor. Una mirada escarlata como ninguna otra, nada comparada a las que había visto en las celdas anteriores. En ese caso, los años no eran un sinónimo de experiencia, porque ese ojiazul seguro había visto más muertes que todos los otros juntos.

El ojiazul se levantó de su lugar sin mucha agilidad, y como era la costumbre siempre que alguien quería hablar con él, se pegó a la pared, de espaldas a la puerta, para que los doctores pudieran entrar y ponerle la camisa de fuerza.

No opuso resistencia esa vez, asi que le dieron la oportunidad de quedarse sin la mascara de cuero. Sin mirar a Yue, y con la cabeza en alto, lo guiaron hasta una de las salas de entrevistas.

Había solamente una mesa normal en medio de la habitación con dos sillas en sus extremos. Una línea pintada al centro de ellas, delimitaba en territorio entre al acusado y el detective, diciéndoles en silencio que no debían cruzarlo.

Eriol fue guiado a un extremo ocupando uno de los asientos. Yue se fue a sentar al lado contrario, y los guardias se quedaron a pocos metros de los dos.

El ojiazul tenía la mirada perdida y pegada a la mesa, parecía no captar sonido alguno.

-Eriol. ¿Estas conciente de que no tienes ningún abogado?- empezó Yue, tratando de iniciar una conversación con su asesino, pero no recibió respuesta. –Tenemos muchas pruebas que te incriminan. Tenemos una conversación grabada por Tyson, las armas de tu departamento sin contar la que se encargo de acabar con todos los integrantes de la familia Daidouji, el dinero que no tiene una procedencia exacta... ¿Quieres que continúe con la lista?-

Eriol parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No respondía a ninguna pregunta, y ni siquiera parecía enfocar la mirada en algo concreto, sus ojos, antes astutos y siempre alertas, ahora se encontraban sin vida y extraviados en quien sabe donde.

-Se te enjuiciara dentro de un mes como a un enfermo mental, pero sino alegas tu defensa, o consigues a alguien que lo haga, se te mandará a la silla eléctrica de todos modos, ¿es eso lo que quieres?- silencio. –Si te declaras culpable, y nos dices los motivos de tus actos, podrías conseguir solamente una cadena perpetua, y si tienes suerte, talvez podrías salir en unos 50 años por buena conducta, si todavía te interesa hacerlo.-

Yue suspiró al obtener otro silencio por respuesta. –Voy a hacerte unas preguntas de rutina, sabes como es esto. Sino contestas estarías aceptando tu culpabilidad.-

-¿En donde estabas la noche del 14 de Diciembre de este año alrededor de las 8:00 pm?-

-¿Cuál es su profesión Sr. Hiragizawa?-

-¿Reconoce este objeto?- dijo mostrándole el encendedor que él tan bien conocía, sin que lograra que lo volteara a ver.

-¿Tiene alguna identificación que lo acredite de alguna manera?-

-¿Esta relacionado con alguna persona?-

-¿Trabaja para alguna compañía?

Y las preguntas continuaron por casi media hora, sin que Yue lograra obtener ni una respuesta afirmativa o negativa, ni siquiera lograba captar su atención. Empezó a desesperarse.

-No le importa quedarse aquí toda su vida ¿no es verdad? Parece que no valora para nada su libertad.- silencio. –Dígame, ¿se sentiría con más confianza para hablar conmigo si nos dejaran solos?-

No obtuvo contestación, pero Yue hizo de todos modos una seña para que se retiraran los oficiales.

-No podemos irnos señor. Es contra las reglas, además de que podría correr peligro.- dijo uno de los dos guardias, que lo vieron incrédulamente.

-Puedo arreglármelas solo.- y simplemente los vio con una mirada de autoridad y egocentrismo, que convenció sin mucho trabajo a los dos uniformados, que salieron del lugar sin protesta.

-Muy bien Eriol, creo que podemos hablar ahora.- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Dime, ¿Conociste a alguno de los Daidouji antes de que fueran asesinados?-

Eriol no se había esperado esa pregunta. Levantó los ojos hacía el detective con peligrosidad y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

Yue se sintió un poco incómodo, pero logró sostenerle la mirada. –Conociste a alguno ¿verdad?-

El ojiazul volvió a bajar la mirada, parecía algo apenado y angustiado, el detective no pudo precisar porque.

-No conocí a ninguno de los Daidouji.- habló el ingles por fin con voz baja y siseante, la misma que había conocido el detective en sus furtivas llamadas por teléfono, la misma que estaba grabada en la conversación de Tyson.

-¿Por qué los mataste entonces?-

-No voy a contestar a ninguna de tus preguntas, deberías saberlo para estos momentos.- replicó el ingles con algo de sorna en la voz, pero sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Quiero mostrarte algo.- el plateado, sin estar muy seguro de si debía mostrarle lo que había llevado, empezó a hurgar entre sus ropas, sacando poco después, una pequeña bola de papel arrugada. La abrió con cuidado, e intentó extenderla lo más posible con las manos, colocándola sobre la mesa, al alcance de la vista del joven.

Eriol le hecho un vistazo por un momento, e intento disimular el gesto de reconocimiento que amenazaba con salir de su rostro, lográndolo apenas con mucho trabajo.

-¿La conoces?-

-N-No.- pronunció lentamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Encontramos esta fotografía a solo unas calles de tu casa.-

-Alguien podría haberla dejado ahí. No es mi problema.- Yue lo vio por un momento, parecía que estaba llegando a algo.

-¿No la conoces?-

-No la había visto nunca. ¿debería conocerla?- Eriol se decidió por fin a mirar a su interlocutor, poniendo una muy buena mirada fingida de desinterés.

Entonces Yue dudó. –Esta mujer es la última heredera de los Daidouji, pensé que estarías enterado.-

El ojiazul mostró una perfecta sonrisa cínica. –Entrometerse en la vida de los demás es su especialidad detective, no la mía.-

Ahí iban de nuevo. –No creo que este en posición de burla Sr. Hiragizawa, su situación no es muy favorable.-

-Es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. Haga lo que quiera, de todos modos no le voy a decir nada.-

-Podría estar encerrado aquí por toda tu vida.- Yue creyó ver un destello de miedo en los ojos índigos, pero desapareció tan pronto como había llegado.

-Es lo mismo para mi estar aquí o allá, me da igual también morir en este lugar.-

-Creí que te había llegado a conocer.- dijo Yue en un tono melancólico, talvez algo desilusionado de su respuesta.

-Me conoces menos de lo que crees. No sabes en lo que me convertí cuando te fuiste.-

-No podía continuar en ese lugar contigo en ese estado. No querías comunicarte, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?-

-¿De que te servía jactarte de ser el mejor psicólogo entonces? ¿Por qué alardeabas tanto si huiste como un cobarde?-

Yue evitó su dura mirada, y no le contesto. –Eso ya no importa ahora.-

El ojiazul se rió. –Si, como tu dices ya soy un asesino. No puedes hacer nada ahora.-

Yue se molesto un poco ante su petulancia y superioridad. Estaba en una mala posición en ese momento, ¿Se creía que se podía burlar de él?

-Como quieras.-

Yue alcanzó el portafolios que estaba a sus pies, y lo abrió sobre el escritorio por completo. Eriol lo miró sin mucha curiosidad, encontrándose con un aparato electrónico que nunca antes en su vida había visto.

Yue tomó una pequeña caja y la abrió con cuidado, sacando con sus finos dedos, un pequeño artefacto metálico que sostenía solamente con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿Sabes que es esto?-

-No.- contestó Eriol sinceramente.

-Es un nuevo artefacto que utiliza la policía del servicio secreto. Se incrusta en el cerebro de los criminales más peligrosos, para poder rastrear todos sus movimientos. Pueden localizarlo en cualquier parte del mundo.-

Eriol lo miró con desconfianza. Seguro querían ponerle uno de esos aparatos. Si era así, adiós a sus planes de escape.

-Sin embargo, sino queremos hacer cirugía, simplemente se inserta en la palma de la mano y funciona de igual manera.- comentó casi para si mismo, admirando el pequeño artefacto.

-¿Y eso que me interesa a mi?-

-Es tu futuro Hiragizawa. Estarás regido por este pequeño artefacto muy pronto.- le dijo mirándolo con burla esta vez.

-Me creerás un loco, pero no soy estúpido.- sonrió. –Solo puedes ponerme esa cosa de dos formas: Con mi consentimiento, o con una orden del mismo juez. Y la verdad no pienso hacerte la vida tan sencilla.-

Yue lo miró incrédulo. Genial, tenía que toparse con un maniático inteligente.

-No importa. Tendré esa orden más pronto de lo que crees.-

-Entonces has tu trabajo. No me importa.-

-Regresare, y cuando lo haga, será una orden para incrustártelo en el cerebro. No podrás librarte de el a menos que te vueles la cabeza, y créeme, muchos estarían encantados con ese resultado.-

-Lastima para ti que no sea un suicida. Si con mi vida puedo hacerte la tuya imposible, me quedare el tiempo que sea.- 

-No creo que vivas mucho entonces.-

-Ya veremos Yue.-

El detective se levantó con los puños crispados ante su actitud, adelantándose más de lo que estaba permitido.

-No me retes Hiragizawa.-

-No le tengo miedo, y lo sabe muy bien.-

-Puedo acabar contigo en este momento.-

-Hágalo. Me encantaría saber que piensa la prensa al respecto.-

_Se te echarían encima Yue, sabes que no puedes arriesgarte._

-Acabare ganando esta contienda Hiragizawa y cuando lo haga suplicaras por que te deje morir.-

-Veremos quien suplica al final.-

El plateado cerró el portafolios de un golpe seco, y lo tomó con brusquedad, saliendo del pequeño cuarto con rapidez.

Eriol se rió complacido. Hacerle la vida imposible a ese hombre era de las únicas cosas que lo podían mantener cuerdo, y alejado de los recuerdos de esa maldita celda.

~*~

****

11:30 pm

****

-¿Ya terminaste?- Yue Tsukishiro no se había movido de la puerta de la oficina de Touya Kinomoto desde entrada la tarde, observando solamente los ágiles movimientos del moreno al teclear en su computadora. Había estado trabajando todo el día sin descanso, hasta ya casi las doce de la noche. Transcribía declaraciones, comparaba notas, preocupado por entregar un informe meticuloso acerca del caso que tenía entre manos.

-¿Ya desayunaste al menos?- dijo el plateado disimulando su preocupación. Sabía que Touya no había dejado de trabajar desde la noche anterior, descansando por ciertos periodos de tiempo en los que se tomaba solamente una taza de café para permanecer despierto.

-No.- dijo inexpresivamente su compañero, sin ponerle mucha atención.

-Deberías descansar un poco. Sakura llamó hace un rato, según lo que me comentó, tu le dijiste que llegarías temprano. Se escuchaba preocupada.-

Touya se detuvo un momento. –Olvide llamarle.-

-¿Lo vez? Mejor descansa, mañana puedes seguir con el trabajo.-

El moreno suspiró derrotado, la verdad era que estaba muy casado de todo el trabajo del día. Estar encogido enfrente de ese escritorio no le era nada reconfortante a su cuello y espalda.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- guardo su trabajo con rápidos movimientos, y se levantó de la incomoda silla, estirándose un poco. –Vámonos.-

Yue le sonrió cansinamente, y tomó el fólder que había dejado en el escritorio con varios papeles del caso dentro. Salieron de la jefatura con rapidez, y los dos se dirigieron al auto del detective.

-¿Fuiste a verlo hoy?- preguntó Touya, ya cuando iban en camino, refiriéndose a el asesino que habían atrapado hacía solo un día.

-Si. No logré nada, pero mañana iré de todos modos, Urashima ya empezó a exigir resultados. ¡Como su el hubiera logrado la gran cosa!- dijo en tono satírico, golpeando el volante con desprecio.

Touya miró el camino atentamente. Por fin habían atrapado al asesino de la familia de los Daidouji, por fin tenían a ese asesino mal nacido en sus manos. Se había esmerado para hacer un buen reporte, simplemente por el hecho de otorgarle a ese asesino una buena sentencia sobre la cabeza.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo es él?- preguntó Touya sin voltear a verlo, pero con un tono de interes evidente en su voz.

-¿No lo has visto?- preguntó Yue incrédulo. ¿Era el encargado de el papeleo del caso, y ni siquiera conocía el rostro del asesino?

-No.-

-Hay una fotografía suya en el fólder que esta en el asiento trasero. También otros datos si los quieres ver.-

Touya alcanzó el fólder con agilidad, y lo abrió sobre sus piernas, encendiendo la pequeña lámpara del techo. Pasó unos cuantos papeles viéndolos cuidadosamente, hasta que por fin llegó a lo que deseaba.

Sostuvo una fotografía de la prisión entre sus manos, y la observo cuidadosamente a la luz. Se sorprendió primero al ver que no era una persona mayor como se lo había imaginado, sino que parecía mucho menor incluso que él. No parecía vulgar, ni siquiera parecía de la baja sociedad. Aún en ropas rayadas, se le veía erguido y orgulloso, con una mirada cerúlea penetrante y astuta. De alta majestad y... extrañamente familiar. 

_-¡Eriol!-_

Touya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la voz de su prometida en su cabeza pronunciando ese nombre. ¡Ahora sabía porque ese hombre se le hacía tan familiar! ¡Había estado en su propia casa!

–No puede ser.- dijo inaudiblemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yue con extrañeza, observando a su copiloto con vista periférica.

-Este hombre a estado en mi casa.-

-¡¿Qué?!- frenó bruscamente, y miró a su amigo incrédulo.

-Lo vi una vez. No recuerdo cuando.-

-¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?-

-Acompañaba a Shaoran Li.-

-¿A-A Shaoran? ¿Que no es ese joven que sale con Sakura?-

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, y recordar la relación que llevaba con ese castaño, solo acertó en apretar los puños, sin importarle la foto que había estado sosteniendo entre ellos. -¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi hermana?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llevar a un asesino a mi casa?!-

-Si ese joven es amigo de Hiragizawa, entonces debemos tener cuidado con él. No dudo que estén confabulados en algo, él también puede ser un asesino.-

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Como se atreve..?!-

-No te preocupes Touya, lo detendremos, y si algo tiene que ver en todo esto, te aseguro que pasará todos los días que le restan de vida pudriéndose en la cárcel.- aseguró Yue, apoyando su mano en el hombro del moreno.

_-¿La conoces Eriol?- _

Soltó la fotografía con un estremecimiento repentino que hizo temblar a sus manos, sus ojos esta vez expresaron una mirada de terror. La voz de Tomoyo en sus recuerdos, la voz de esa chica, al lado del asesino.

-Estaba con ella.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Quien?- preguntó Yue algo asustado, al observar la expresión de su campanero en el rostro.

-El asesino estaba con Tomoyo.-

~*~

11:45 pm

El joven castaño de Nueva Orleáns abrió la puerta de su departamento con mucha energía. Eran alrededor de las once y media de la noche cuando por fin pudo salir de la compañía, en donde no habían hecho otra cosa que darle regaños y uno que otro insulto por parte de Saito, por su aparente falta de interés por el caso.

Aún le quedaban dos días de búsqueda para 'encontrar' a la última heredera de los Daidouji, y entregarla. Así que, teniéndola en sus manos desde casi una hora después de que la misión le fue encomendada, ya no tenía que preocuparse por buscarla. El tiempo que le quedaba a su lado, la pasaría en completa diversión.

En ese momento la mujer estaba acostada en su propia cama, amordazada y amarrada con rudos nudos que el mismo había hecho. Aún no había despertado. La dosis de _X-119 _había funcionado perfectamente en el organismo de la mujer, reduciendo al máximo todas las funciones metabólicas. Solamente estaba esperando a que despertara, para poder divertirse con ella, tal y como se lo había prometido a Eriol.

_Ja, el muy estúpido esta en ese hospital. Ya decía yo que estaba enfermo._

Henri sonrió con burla al imaginarse al asesino inglés, antes tan presuntuoso y altivo, atado a una camisa de fuerza, revolcándose por el suelo como un animal. Por fin había recibido su merecido. Por fin se había librado de él.

¡Y no había sido nada fácil! Había sido simplemente un golpe de suerte el que él hubiera conocido a Tomoyo Daidouji justamente en su casa, para no tener que buscar nada más.

Sin embargo, el tener a una próxima víctima, bajo la protección del mejor asesino, era una tarea difícil de solucionar. No solo había utilizado a muchos de sus compañeros en esa misión, sino que se había quedado sin varios aliados en futura misiones, gracias a las lesiones inflingidas por el ingles. ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar él, que ese hombre poseía semejante fuerza? ¿Cómo iba a saber que un sentimiento humano tan anticuado, podría impulsar a un hombre a ese extremo? Terminar con él no había sido fácil, y casi le costaba la vida.

Pero cuando lo vio caer justo enfrente de sus ojos, después de haberse levantado no sabía cuantas veces, a solo unos centímetros enfrente de él. Sintió un alivio inmenso en el alma. ¿Cuántas veces derrotaría de nuevo al asesino ingles? ¿Cuántas veces lo vería desplomándose a sus pies, impotente ante sus actos? Nunca más. Sino se deshacía de él en ese momento, no lo haría nunca. Le había mostrado su rostro y había hablado con él. Después de esa ocasión no volvería a estar seguro con el ingles en las calles 

Podría haberlo matado, eso no le hubiera costado ningún trabajo, pero siendo el favorito del jefe, seguro se pondría a investigar, y estaba seguro que con tanta gente a sus ordenes, pero de las cuales no se podía fiar, se abría descubierto su acto sin mucho trabajo, y entonces si su vida habría llegado a su fin.

Sin embargo, entregarlo, era sin duda un plan magnifico. Él, por lealtad, o talvez por miedo a Reuel, se negaría a hablar de la compañía, y tampoco podría denunciarla sin perjudicar a sus amigos. Una llamada anónima de cualquier teléfono público, no sería cosa de la que alarmarse, porque cualquier persona podría haberlo hecho. Además, nadie sabía que él tenía a la ametista, y por ello no podrían inculparlo cuando él apareciera pocos días después con la joven en cuestión. El desorden en el apartamento de Eriol había sido necesario, aunque no planeado, y aunque al principio se hubiera visto sospechoso en su contra, el terminar el ojiazul en un sanatorio, le favorecía bastante. ¿Quién decía que en uno de esos ataques de locura, no había destruido su propio departamento?

Una coartada perfecta. ¡No existía manera de siquiera sospechar que él había planeado todo! ¡Ahora nada el impedía ser el mejor pagado de la compañía con esa mina de oro que dormía en su cama placidamente!

Y no solo eso, sino que también cumpliría la amenaza que había hecho a Eriol la primera vez que la había visto. Había conseguido ya el teléfono y las políticas del lugar, y lo llamaría pronto. Primero para avisarle y atormentarle con la futura desgracia de su novia, y después para que escuchara sus gemidos, cuando le estuviera haciendo el amor a Tomoyo Daidouji.

Se asomó a la puerta de su dormitorio, y la observo durmiendo apasiblemente. Pasó la lengua por sus labios y se le hacercó. 

~*~

12:00 am

-¡Fuera luces!-

_Demonios._

Los ojos azules se elevaron y fijaron en los focos luminosos que tenía en las alturas, anhelando largamente por la luz, cuando de repente, se vio rodeado por la oscuridad. Ni un halo era visible entre las tinieblas, ni una figura se podía reflejar en las paredes de cristal que tenía frente a él.

Vacío y nada más. 

Eriol cerró los ojos con fuerza, y tapo sus oídos con las manos, tratando de amortiguar cualquier sonido que de repente pudiera emerger de la oscuridad penetrante a la que se enfrentaba. Esperaba no tener que oír ni una voz. Esperaba no tener que sufrir los horrores de su enfermedad, reflejada en aquellas sombras del pasado que lo cazaban.

No quería oír sus voces de ultratumba acusándolo. No quería ver sus dedos oscuros señalándolo con desprecio. No quería verse atrapado en su propia imaginación.

_¿Porque estás tan asustado Eriol?_

_'Parece que estas empezando a perder tu temple'_

_"¿Por qué te estás quejando si tu solamente te adjudicaste este suplicio?"_

Tres voces consecutivas que no conocía lo acosaron desde la oscuridad. Una grave, otra aguda, la otra gangosa, las tres dirigiéndose a él con sorna, con venganza, con odio. Se escuchaban amplificadas, con ecos, encimadas... demoníacas.. 

_"Deberías estar arrepentido."_

_Si tuvieras dignidad ya hubieras terminado con tu vida._

_'¿Qué sigues haciendo en este mundo maldita escoria?'_

Eriol intento cubrirse los oídos desesperadamente, tratando de ignorarlos, de no escucharlos. Sin embargo, las voces no cesaban. Lo acusaban constantemente sin darle descanso.

_'¿Recuerdas como nos mataste Eriol?' _

_"Aun sigues regocijándote por nuestras muertes ¿verdad animal?" _

_ Bastardo, no debiste nacer. _

El ingles sintió como la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo. Sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla e iba a parar a su pecho, y como muchas otras iguales terminaban en el mismo lugar. Sentía como sangraban las laceraciones que tenía en las mejillas y en las manos, mientras intentaba en su desesperación, alejar a todas esas voces.

No quería abrir los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía, vería a través de toda esa oscuridad esas sombras aún más oscuras, acercándosele con las manos extendidas; queriendo estrangularlo.

_¡Déjenme en paz! _

**_¿No te agrada verdad Eriol? _**

_Haz que se detengan._

_**¿Qué paso contigo Eriol? ¿Te estás ablandando?**_

****

_¡No quiero oírlos!_

_**Me estás suplicando.**_

****

_Me da igual, solo cállalos._

**_Aunque lo quisiera no podría. Tu aprendiste a encerrarnos en algún lugar recóndito de tu mente, y solo así desaparecimos._**

****

_¡No puedo continuar así! ¡Cállalos si quieres salir de este lugar!_

**_Enciérralos de nuevo en tu cerebro, enciérralos en tus sueños otra vez. _**

****

_No es tan sencillo._

**_Es la única manera sino tenemos luz..._ **

Eriol abrió los ojos, justo en el momento en que se abría la puerta de metal que daba a los pasillos de pacientes de baja seguridad. Le dio una luz de lleno en el rostro, respondiendo a sus súplicas, y fue justo en ese momento cuando las voces callaron y las sombras desaparecieron. Ya no sintió ese pestilente aliento frío sobre la nuca, ni el paso de esa mano larga que intentaba aferrarse a su cuello... todo estaba en calma de nuevo; pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo? 

Un doctor con linterna en mano se adelantó al pasillo con seguridad, sin voltear ni detenerse en ninguna de las celdas. Avanzó rápidamente hasta el final del pasillo, y apuntó con su linterna a la cara de Eriol, alcanzando a notar las pupilas dilatadas por el terror que poseía su paciente. 

-Tienes una llamada Eriol.- dijo el Dr. Holmes con cautela, observando al enfermo con interés. Parecía que había estado sufriendo de alucinaciones. –¿Hablarás esta vez, o digo que tienes de nuevo trastornos de lenguaje?- 

**_¡Vamos! Cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar a esas malditas voces. Estaremos en la luz, y no podrán atormentarnos. _**

****

_No me digas. ¿Te atormentan también a ti?_

**_Son repugnantes. No saben hablar de otra cosa más inteligente que de su propia muerte. _**

****

_Pensé que pertenecías a su mismo grupo._

**_¡No te atrevas a compararme!_ **

Eriol sonrió débilmente. Estaría volviéndose completamente loco, pero le parecía que aquella voz ya no era tan perturbadora como pensaba. Al menos ya no lo atormentaba de la manera que solía hacerlo. Talvez se estaba acostumbrando a ella. 

Holmes lo miró con mirada inquisitiva, de nuevo esperando su reacción. Pero si quería que él joven le respondiera, quedo muy desilusionado. El joven solamente se levantó de su sitio, acomodo su cabello y sus ropas con pulcritud, y se acercó a la puerta de cristal. 

-Supongo que quieres ir.- le dijo, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. –Esta bien, te llevaré. Pero dime ¿necesito ponerte una camisa de fuerza y transportarte como a un animal amarrado a una silla?- 

Eriol respondió negativamente con una mirada decidida en el rostro, y aunque Holmes no debía sacar a los pacientes de alto riesgo sin ninguna protección, abrió la puerta sin titubeos. 

-Espero que no sea este uno de tus planes para escapar, porque conmigo no funcionara. Intenta algo, y terminaras en el suelo con algo más que un castigo en el cuarto oscuro. Supongo que aun lo recuerdas.- 

¡Ah! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo olvidar el lugar en donde tus pesadillas pueden hacerse tan fuertes como nunca? ¿En donde aun con los ojos cerrados, puedes ver las sombras que empiezan a estrangularte sin compasión? 

Holmes le dio la espalda y se hecho a caminar por el pasillo con el asesino ingles detrás de él. Los doctores que los esperaban en la puerta con la camisa de fuerza y la mascara de cuero en mano, se hicieron a un lado ante la comitiva. El joven de blanco ni siquiera los miró, pero el asesino les mandó un gesto gélido e incompasivo. Ni siquiera tuvieron el valor de acercársele. 

Todos los que los veían pasar, se quedaban sorprendidos e inmóviles en su lugar. Ahí iba el asesino ingles, sin ataduras, sin correas, sin siquiera una camisa de fuerza, paseándose por los pasillos del hospital, infundiendo temor y respeto. Un psicópata, si. Pero no uno normal. El mejor. 

Pasaron varias puertas sin mucho trabajo, sin encontrar resistencia, pocos eran en verdad los que se atrevían a acercarse a aquel sanguinario personaje. Sabían a la perfección que las armas no eran necesarios entre su arsenal para matar. Podía acabar con cualquiera de ellos sin ningún problema. ¿Era Holmes entonces el loco, por dejarlo andar libremente por el instituto? 

El doctor por fin alcanzó una sala al final del pasillo, y abrió la puerta para el ingles. Y ahí, en medio de la habitación, sobre una mesa cualquiera, se encontraba un teléfono solitario pero protegido. No había cámaras de seguridad, ni micrófonos, ni una ventana traslucida que les permitiera vigilar a los pacientes. Generalmente, las conferencias que los pacientes llevaban acabo con sus abogados, eran conversaciones privadas. Era una ley general del instituto. 

-Es tu abogado.- dijo el Dr. Holmes, ofreciéndole el teléfono a Eriol cortésmente, y retirándose del lugar antes de que pudiera iniciar su conversación. 

¿Abogado? ¡Si el ni siquiera tenía abogado! 

Pegó su oído al auricular, y se quedó callado un momento. 

-¿Cómo está la vida tras las rejas Hiragizawa?- el gesto del ojiazul cobro una mirada de intenso odio y rencor. Podría haber reconocido esa voz a cualquier distancia, distorsionada o no. Ese vulgar y disimulado acento francés era inconfundible. 

-Henry...-siseó Eriol peligrosamente, imaginándose la estúpida sonrisa del joven de Nueva Orleáns, siendo arruinada por su puño. 

-¡Me recuerdas! ¡Me alegro mucho! Creo que el manicomio no está tan mal entonces ¿eh?- 

-Eres un maldito bastardo.- 

-Ah, gracias, tu también. Pero no debes tenerme rencor ingles, no hice esto porque quisiera... bah, a quien quiero engañar, estoy encantado de verte pudriéndote ahí.- 

-¿Dónde la tienes?- preguntó Eriol sin hacer caso a su último comentario. 

-¿A tu linda novia? Esta aquí conmigo ¿sabes?- dijo, tornando su voz a malicia y burla. 

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Si le pones un dedo encima, juro que terminare contigo, y me suplicaras por la muerte antes del final!- 

Se escuchó una risa burlona del otro lado de la línea –¡No veo que puedas hacer mucho Hiragizawa! ¿Qué puede hacer un loco como tu desde ahí? No te tengo miedo.- 

-Lo tendrás cuando me veas de frente, lo tendrás cuando sientas mi cañón en tu cabeza y lo tendrás cuando escuches el sonido del cargador antes del final.- 

-No creo que llegues a vivir para ver eso. Reuel llega esta misma noche. ¿Qué crees que va a hacer cuando se entere que estás aquí encerrado? ¿Crees que se va a arriesgar a que abras la boca y les cuentes todo? No dudo que no amanezcas mañana.- 

-Esto no va a terminar así.- 

-O no. Te diré como termina. Yo y Tomoyo en la cama. Gemirá de placer y me pedirá por más, demostrándome lo zorra que es.- 

Eriol no le pudo contestar, producto de la ira que sentía en esos momentos. 

-¿Quieres que te llame después para oírla Eriol? ¿Quieres oírla gritar mi nombre en lugar del tuyo?- 

-¡Te matare ¿me oíste?! ¡Voy a acabar contigo si la tocas!- 

Henri se rió de él, pero ya no contestó. Simplemente corló el auricular, dejando a Eriol con el tono de marcado. 

El ojiazul se quedó estático unos momentos, con la vista clavada en la mesa. 

Ella estaba con ese bastardo. No sabía si ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba ó seguía inconsciente. ¿Se atrevería a tocarla en ese estado? ¿Se atrevería a entregarla después de haberla usado? Un odio como nunca antes lo había sentido apareció oprimiendo su pecho y su sien, casi sentía que la cabeza podría explotarle en cualquier momento. Apretó los puños hasta que se le pusieron blancos, y sintió como una cálida sustancia le salía por la nariz. 

Su camiseta se tiño de rojo con su propia sangre, pero él ni se inmutó. Sus ojos escarlatas volvieron de nuevo a su rostro, otorgándole un aspecto satánico. 

Ya no habría oscuridad que lo intimidara, ni voz austera que lograra asustarlo. Ahora, el único objetivo que le quedaba en la vida, era salvar a Tomoyo; pero primordialmente, acabar con la vida de Henri. 

¿Cómo lo iba a lograr? 

**_Si queremos salir de aquí lo único que te queda es tragarte el orgullo._ **

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

**_Pídele ayuda a Yue. Él es el único que nos puede ayudar ahora..._ **

_Maldición. Odio cuando tienes razón..._

Continuara...

Uyy que trabajo. En verdad que me queme el coco para este capítulo, y aunque se que estuvo un poco aburrido, siento que debía ponerlo, para que ya se vayan aclarando las cosas, y ya nos podamos encaminar al final por fin. Y eso de poner las horas es nuevo, porque cuando vi el resultado final dije: What?? Y mejor aclaramos cuando paso, que la verdad se me hace muy aburrido ponerlo todo en orden cronológico, o después de terminado, me da hueva. Así que sorry si no se entiende!! 

Ahora con los reviews! 

Padme Gilraen: Ups, me van a matar. Bueno, el S+S lo pongo el siguiente capítulo, pero no se si te vaya a gustar. n_n 

Sakura15: n_n U hay dios me estoy echando enemigos encima. No hagas caso a lo que diga de Shaoran jejeje. 

Sayo: jajaja bueno, al menos se que mi historia dea un impacto emocional. Eso me hace sentir orgullosa y querer escribir más. Pero mejor otro dia, hoy ya me canse n_n 

Luly: Serio que agradezco un buen tu apoyo me cae. Te pedire ayuda de nuevo, no te preocupes. Este capítulo es por ti amiga!!!! 

Kotorimoon: Bueno espero que esta vez puedas leer el capitulo, pero sino puedes, de todos modos aquí estaremos rompiéndonos la espalda para el siguiente. See ya! 

Jeru: Pues ya viste donde esta Tomoyo, y no es muy bueno que digamos. El proximo capitulo más S+S para los fans!! Y a mi tamb me encanta la voz de Eriol gollumnesca! 

Lilia_Chan Gracias por escribir, siempre es bueno conocer a nuevas personas. Y no te preocupes, tengo aquí, no una, sino dos molestias! Te comprendo compañera T_T 

The Dark: ¿Quieres terminar con mi cerebro o que? ¿Por qué me agobias con preguntas? ¿Y yo que voy a saber donde esta Charlie? Espera.. no es ese de atrás? Braaad? Te lo tenías bien escondido! Cuando lo compartes con tu compañera Tiff? °¬° 

Nadir: jejeje, después de todo no me tarde tanto como pensaba, digo, un mes no es nada.. eyyy, no me veas con mirada asesina! Es derecho reservado de Eriol!! 

Dani: Ja, me duro poco el gusto de que me agradecieras u_u pero de todos modos, gracias a ti! ˆOˆ otra fanatica E+T!! El mundo progresa!! 

¢¾Ina¢¾ : Jejeje supongo que tienes razón, no me regañes! Pero pos no se puede poner romance ahora, porque ya vamos a el climax! Habra algun día, pero no se cuando.. (un cuchillo pasa rozando la oreja de Tiff) O_O pero abra n_n U ! 

JUST ME: Je, es la primera vez que escribes, tienes razón, y por eso gracias. n_n serio paso eso? Entonces creo que estoy cumpliendo con mi objetivo! Gracias por leer!! 

Ayin: No te preocupes, como podría lastimar algo que amo tanto? (entiendase mi querido Eriol-kun n_n) aunque estate segura que me encanta verlo sufrir.. pero todo siempre tiene su recompensa! 

Tomoe Himura: Jejeje, no te precupes, también e estado de ociosa, y no te preocupes, ten por segura que NUNCA voy a abandonar este fic. Es mi favorito, y no me voy hasta terminarlo!! 

Ciakaira: creo que estoy haciendo los cap. Un poco tediosos no crees? Espero que de todos modos te agrade, que es el objetivo principal. 

Undine: Gracias, es bueno poder contar con personas que apoyen. Ahora, ya que eres mi amiga y todo... me prestas dinero? n_n U (soy pobre!! T_T) 

Moonlight Holy Dragon: Me perdonaras si algun día utilizo tu frase, pero esta genial! (¬_¬ me la pirateare) Y oye!! ¬_¬ Legolas es mio! Y después de verlo en acción, ni te creas que te lo quedas eh? Eorlingas!!! Contra los Orcos!!! Muerte!!!! 

lina015: Jejeje, pues veras que de ahí lo saque.. esa serie es mi favorita que quieres que haga?! Y el Shinishi Tsukiyono, ese si es sacado de ese personaje. Gracias!! 

Lies-chan: Je, pos lo corto para darle más suspenso a la trama! Jejeje, y parece que funciona. Esta bien, intentare escribir más seguido, asi no tardare tanto. Gracias! 

Carla: Pues gracias por repetirmelo 22 veces! Y la verdad no me importaria que fueran más, gracias por leer desde el principio en verdad uno se siente motivado para seguir. Espero que la historia no te descepcione. Digo, pasar más de 20 cap? Es una hazaña! 

Anne M. Riddle: n_n Gracias por decirlo. Al principo no estaba muy segura de este fic, pero después de todo, creo que todo lo que haces es para que te sientas bien con ello no? Y digo, si uno puede conmover el corazón de la persona más dura... creo que se a cumplido la misión. Muchas gracias en verdad... T_T 

SAKUTOMO: Muchas peticiones por hoy! Eyy no se si pueda cumplirlas todas, pero por lo pronto, no creo que sea Tomoyito la que rescate a Eriol, je, y no odies tanto a Yue! Que todas las personas en este fic tienen un propósito especial, y el de Yue no es joder siempre después de todo... 

Kaori Tsukiyume: Je muchas gracias. Ojala y te alla gustado el capitulo! Va con mucho cariño!! 

Melissa Higurashi: Higurashi... en donde e escuchado eso? mm... je, espero que no me vayas a linchar el próximo capitulo. 

Angel-de-Luz: O_o mejor no me meto contigo sino quiero terminar como ese saco de atrás.. ejem, creo ya debes de tener preparado otro saco no? Digo, después de lo que esta haciendo Henry, y después de que todo es su culpa.. no creo que deje tampoco en paz a Shaoran.. 

Korishiteru: Gracias por escribir, y gracias tamb por ofreceme tu amistad, no lo olvidare. Dale las gracias a tu amiga tambien, por ella estoy haciendo una amiga yo. 

furby_chan: jajaja Tomoyiyo his precious? Ja, nada mal eh? Yo pienso lo mismo de Tolkien, pero el trabajo de Peter no se queda atrás (salven!!) 

Iori-Jestez: Pues la verdad tu suposición es muy correcta, me agrada que seas tan observador. La verdad es que si, yo cometí un error horrible. Mi intención era que Shaoran fuera huérfano, es verdad, pero después me metí con eso de la idea del disckette de su familia, y olvide el otro concepto por completo. Fue hace unos cuantos capítulos que me di cuenta de mi error. Sin embargo, si me permites, lo dejaremos como que Shaoran fue huérfano, y si tienen datos de su familia en la compañía, sería por un buen trabajo de investigación para todos los empleados. Ya que si lo utilizara de otra forma, tendría que abordar ese tema también, y ya alcanzando el final, me parece muy desatinado. Gracias por haberlo notado, y disculpa mi falta de atención. 

Misato-01: Ojala y este cap, también se te haga interesante, ya que ya estamos llegando al punto culminante, espero uno o dos capitulos más.. 

Gipsy-chan: je, pues supongo que esos dos de algo tienen que hablar en sus momentos de soledad no? En esos momentos podría haberle dicho sino lo hizo antes, perdona la imperfección, y sip, creo que compartimos los mismos gustos. Doyle y Tolkien en especial son mis favoritos! 

Okinu: Gracias por el apoyo! Y sip, creo que lo unico que dijo Tomoyo fue algo asi como: ¡dejame! Y luego el ¡Eriol! Antes de caer muerta. Supongo que no hablo tampoco en ese cap, pero ya le tocara cuando se enfrente al ingles (uupps dije eso?) 

Lucia 3: Pues ya vez que en este mundo no existen las casualidades eh? Todo estaba bien planeado, asi como todo lo demas. Y si.. Shaoran que no tiene amigos, ahra tendrá que conseguirse algunos para ayudar a Eriol no? Aunque supongo que habra quien quiera hacerlo ˆOˆ ah que buenos amigos!! 

Ejem, eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron algun comentario, que gracias a ustedes ya llegue a los 400 reviews T_T no se si ponerme a llorar o hacer fiesta... neee mejor la JUEERGA!! Todos a casa de The Dark!!!! 

Como iba diciendo, ahora si que creo que ya complique todo.. haber como desembrollo todo esto!! Eso me pasa por querer hacerlo emocionante u_u. Como sea. 

Solo quiero decir dos cosas: 

1) Como ya lo habia dicho antes, estan abiertas las votaciones para los Sakura Awards del 2004, esperamos que voten!! Hay muchas categorías que aun no tienen candidatos, asi que voten, voten, voten!! Y aquí entre nos ¬_¬ su querida servidora, esta nominada en 3 categorias por ahora. Mejor E+T, mejor fic y mejor escritor... si pueden y sienten que esta bien.. VOTEN POR MI!! ˆOˆ 

Ya saben, con un http antes!! por cierto, estoy apunto de hacer un examen muy importante que decidira mi carrera. Por lo tanto tengo que estudiar. Se que me voy a retrasar un poco, pero espero poder continuar tan pronto como me sea posible. En serio tratare continuar con la historia y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Deséenme suerte!! 

3) El colado: VIVA LOTR!!! Y ADELANTE POR LOS OSCARES!! ˆOˆ por cierto, que ya gano varios premios con la mejor escena: La carga de los Rohirrim frente a Minas Tirith y no podría estar más de acuerdo. Es la mejor escena y la más memorable de toda la peli, además de una de las frases (o palabras más memorables) y no me dejaran mentir. ¿A que persona no se le enchino la piel al grito de Théoden de: 'Muerte' y todo su ejercito respondiendo al unísono? Una escena simplemente magnífica, y la música la hizo perfecta. 

Bueno, eso es todo. Ojala y les haya gustado el capítulo, y no se esten decepcionando con el fic. Esperen el próximo episodio!! 

Namárië!! 

_"Huir de uno mismo no es conquista _

_que resulte tan fácil... aun desnudo _

_de todo lo que tienes, tu ser sobra _

_como en la noche sobran los murmullos. _

_Pero yo no me venzo. No me rindo _

_y sigo en la batalla: venzo y lucho _

_y me derrotan... mas llegará el día _

_del instante feliz en que me escudo."_

Esteban Moro (Fragmento:'Pero yo no me venzo'). 


	24. Libertad

_Amando al Enemigo_

_Por: Tiff_

¿Por qué le había tocado existir en esa vida? ¿Por qué no podía haber permanecido como una persona normal, a la que le importan más los quehaceres cotidianos, a estar huyendo de la policía? ¿Por qué había tomado ese camino, abandonando el de la paz y la seguridad de un buen hogar?

Estaba seguro que para esos momentos, él no estaría casado, pero al menos no le gustaría tanto la vida furtiva. De haber crecido en un hogar, de no haberse inmiscuido con personas que desde un principio supo que eran malas influencias, no estaría en ese momento en ese lugar. Talvez hubiera conseguido un buen trabajo en alguna empresa; talvez hubiera podido tener un perro, un pececito, y una bonita planta, sin que ninguno de ellos muriera o escapara por falta de sus cuidados.. si, talvez incluso podría haber llegado a tener hijos... 

Le encantaba el sonido de ese hubiera. Con el seguramente habría conocido a Sakura en otras circunstancias, y no estaría con el profundo pesar en los hombros, de tener que despedirse de ella. Talvez podría haber encontrado la felicidad con ella. Talvez podrían haber empezado una relación en serio, por primera vez en su vida... Pero ahora, a pesar de todas las veces que había deseado que todo aquello nunca terminara, había llegado a su fin. Ahí se despediría de su querida flor de cerezo.

Sentía algo especial por esa niña. Algo que nunca antes había sentido, y que le resultaba cálido y fastidioso a la vez. Ruegos y suplicas con los ojos húmedos, le habían llovido en el pasado de todas las mujeres que alguna vez se habían inmiscuido con él. No recordaba sus nombres, o sus rostros, solamente ese característico brillo herido en cada uno de sus ojos. Así había perdido a su mejor amiga. Meiling, que siempre había estado ahí para él, había terminado como una de las otras, significando solamente una gran amante, y una buena amiga, a la que jamás volvería a ver. ¿Por qué todas sus relaciones tenían que terminar en una separación? ¿No podía existir un final feliz para él? ...

Parecía que no. Talvez se lo debía al destino. Talvez así estaría pagando por todos sus pecados.

Ahora comprendía a Eriol a la perfección. Sino podía tener a la mujer de la que se estaba enamorando... ¿De que valía era, el tener a alguien mas? ¿Otro corazón herido? ¿Otra llaga abierta a la tempestad? Mejor cerraba las ventanas, aislándose en su mundo, como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

Si le decía adiós a Sakura, sería la última vez que le diría adiós a una mujer a la que en verdad quería. No volvería a amar jamás.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver un panorama conocido. Le hubiera alegrado encontrarse en ese lugar en otras circunstancias, pero no así. Estaba seguro que no era la última vez que visitaba ese paraje, pero si la última que hablaba con ella. Las luces de su casa estaban encendidas, y un silencio reconfortante se veía roto por una dulce melodía. Se sonrió. Ya se imaginaba a Sakura frente al espejo, preparándose para su cita con él, mientras tarareaba esa canción.

En lugar de dirigirse a la puerta principal, se fue a parar debajo de la ventana de su cuarto, para no llamar mucho la atención, ya que su padre, según lo que ella le había dicho, estaba en casa. Tomo varias piedritas del suelo y las arrojo contra el cristal una por una, tratando de llamar la atención de la joven que se encontraba ahí adentro. Al poco rato de sus intentos, al terminar la canción que había estado oyendo desde que llego, la cortina por fin se corrió, dejando ver el sonriente rostro de Sakura, al darse cuenta de su inesperada visita debajo de su ventana.

-¿Por qué no tocas la puerta como alguien normal?- le preguntó ella juguetonamente, después de abrir la ventana.

-Porque yo soy especial.- le contestó sonriendo, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Bajo en un minuto.-

-No espera.- le dijo antes de que pudiera internarse de nuevo.-Necesito hablar contigo ahora, ¿podrías bajar un momento?-

La joven noto algo extraño en los ojos del castaño, y solamente asintió. Con cuidado se sentó en el borde de la ventana del segundo piso.

-Je, nunca e hecho esto.-

-No te preocupes, yo te atrapare.-

-Eso espero Shaoran, porque sino tendré que golpearte.-

-Ok.-

El castaño le extendió los brazos, y Sakura, sin titubeos, se arrojó hacia ellos. El chico la atrapo con habilidad, pero quien sabe si por los nervios, o el pasto mojado, resbalo y cayó hacia atrás con la chica todavía entre los brazos. La joven se rió jovial y alegremente. Y Li sintió de nuevo esa calidez inesperada en el corazón. Por un momento que quiso durara para siempre, se sintió libre y sin preocupaciones, se olvidó del objetivo de su visita, y simplemente se rió con ella, sin inhibiciones, sin miedos, solamente siendo él.

Pero al abrir sus ojos, y encontrarse frente a una noche oscura y austera, aún con la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, todo volvió a ser como antes. Debía terminar todo ahí. Debía terminar antes de que ella saliera lastimada; ya que verla sufrir sería entonces el mayor detonante de su miseria. Mejor irse cuando solamente era uno el que estaba enamorado, mejor marcharse antes de que el amor empezara a florecer entre los dos.

-Sakura, necesito hablar contigo.- al escuchar su tono de voz, casi de ultratumba, Sakura dejó su risa de inmediato, y abrió los ojos preocupados posándose en la figura recostada bajo su peso.

-¿Sucede algo Shaoran?-

El joven se levantó delicadamente del suelo, haciendo que ella se hiciera a un lado. Se quedó sentado en la hierba, con su linda flor de cerezo a su costado.

No quería prolongarlo demasiado, eso lo haría mucho peor. –Me voy.-

La joven no comprendió muy bien el significado de esas palabras al principio. 'Me voy' ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-No entiendo ¿Te vas?- la cara de la joven permanecía serena al parecer.

-Si. Me voy del país.-

Sakura sintió un vacío indescriptible en el estomago. -¿Cómo?-

-No puedo quedarme.- el joven castaño bajo los ojos, al notar una expresión de angustia que se empezaba a formar en los rasgos de la joven.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Shaoran? ¿Por qué?-

Los ojos del ambarino se entristecieron –He hecho cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso... La policía me persigue.- Sakura se sorprendió ante su comentario. –Correrías grave peligro si permanezco aquí contigo.-

Shaoran se levantó con paso tembloroso y se sacudió las ropas vagamente, sin tener el valor de voltearla a ver. Se dio la media vuelta, y cuando estaba apunto de marcharse sin decir otra palabra, sintió como una pequeña mano se aferraba a su gabardina, deteniéndolo.

Y un escalofrío subió por su espina, al sentir la frente de la joven apoyándose contra su espalda.

-No te vayas.-

Hubiera preferido cualquier otra cosa a eso. Hubiera preferido que lo abofeteara, que le dijera palabras de rencor y de odio, que le gritara y jamás le volviera a dirigir la palabra en la vida... cualquier cosa... menos eso.

Tres palabras que simplemente le quitaban la voluntad y le hacían desaparecer los ánimos de largarse de ese lugar, y de mejor quedarse a arriesgarse todo a su lado. Le hacían olvidar a su mejor amigo, a la policía, a la compañía. Como si todo lo demás pareciera insignificante ante ella; como si valiera la pena arriesgarlo todo, por esa mujer.

-S-Sakura...- mencionó tartamudeando.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.-

El joven se dio la vuelta y la miró largo rato a los ojos. El hermoso brillo esmeralda que siempre había estado presente, se había intensificado a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la miró a los ojos con ternura inmensa.

-... Si permanezco aquí más tiempo Sakura, podrías correr grave peligro... Me dijiste alguna vez que no te importaba mi pasado, que no te importaba lo que hubiera hecho si tenía el valor de enfrentarlo... y eso me hizo realmente feliz Sakura, viví en paz por mucho tiempo al creer en tus palabras; a tu lado, me sentía en mi hogar... Sin embargo, me e dado cuenta de que mi pasado continua persiguiéndome, y no soy capaz de enfrentarlo.. no puedo obligarte a que sufras conmigo, no puedo dejar que compartas mis errores; porque verte sufrir a ti, sería la muerte para mi...-

La joven tembló involuntariamente, cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejillas. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar. Se iba. Se iba y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Y sin que ella misma se lo esperara, Shaoran la abrazó. Y ahí, rodeada por sur brazos, en la dulce calidez de su pecho, a pesar de todas las cosas que quería decirle, un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar. Se iba. Se iba y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

-...Gracias por todo.- La abrazó por un momento más, inmortalizando todo en su memoria, y después se separo de ella con suavidad. Y le sonrió por una última vez, de forma confortante y cálida. –Adiós Sakura.-

Y así sin más, sin que ella pudiera decir palabra alguna o pudiera moverse de su sitio, el castaño salió de su casa, de su vida.

Y Sakura solo cayó al suelo de rodillas, con las manos en el rostro, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez...

~*~

Pedirle ayuda a Yue Tsukishiro, sería como regresar con la cola entre las patas. Después de todo, él mismo lo había retado ese mismo día, lanzándole sus respuestas sarcásticas y risas burlonas. Sabía que se ganaría una burla de parte del detective, además de la posibilidad de que solamente se riera ante su propuesta.

Pero, ¿A quien más acudir en esos momentos tan desesperados?

Sabía que podía llamar a Shaoran Li, su compañero jamás le negaría el auxilio (aunque se hubieran peleado hacia poco tiempo), pero ¿de que serviría hablarle y pedir por ayuda, cuando en cualquier momento podría llegar a hacerle compañía en ese mismo lugar?

Pensó en segunda instancia en Shinishi Tsukiyono, pero no quería ponerlo en riesgo cuando por fin había decidido dejar el negocio, y si debía aceptarlo, no quería que lo viera en ese estado, encerrado, y talvez con una camisa de fuerza y una mascara de cuero que le pondrían al verlo.

¿La compañía? Sería una muy buena influencia en el caso. Conseguirían seguramente al mejor abogado de todo el Japón, y talvez lograría salir libre del caso; sin embargo, sabía que la empresa nunca había ayudado a uno de sus empleados cuando era atrapado, y si lo dejaban vivo, ya era una ganancia muy grande para él.

¿A quien más acudir, cuando toda tu vida te has dedicado a mantenerte alejado de la sociedad? ¡En ese momento era cuando le hubieran ayudado mucho las relaciones públicas! ¡Cuantas veces había rechazado la mano amiga de uno de sus compañeros! ¡Ese era su maldito castigo!

Eriol estaba de regreso en su celda, a eso de las dos de la mañana, ya que los doctores, al ver su exasperación y enojo evidente en la mirada poco después de terminar su llamada, optaron primero por sosegarlo con alguna terapia, pero al no dar resultado, con un fuerte tranquilizante.

Por ello en esos momentos, mientras trataba de pensar detenidamente todas las cosas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, las voces que generalmente empezaban a atormentarlo cuando se enfrentaba a la oscuridad, habían cesado por completo. Solamente le quedaba como reserva, aquella voz aguda a la que él mismo ya se estaba acostumbrando.

_Tengo que salir de este lugar para ayudarla. _

**_¿Cómo se atreve a tocar algo que por derecho nos pertenece? _**

****

_No pensé que te preocuparas tanto por Tomoyo. _

_**No estoy preocupado por ella, jamás me a interesado, pero ese bastardo parece muy convencido en que puede tenerla.**_

_La tiene en su poder. No me sorprendería que para estos momentos, ya hubiera cumplido su amenaza._

Las manos del ojiazul, laceradas como estaban por sus propias uñas, probaron de nuevo el sabor de su propia sangre, al brotar nuevamente por las heridas que se ocasionaba. Talvez el tranquilizante estaba empezando a perder su efecto.

**_No se atrevería. Él mismo nos dijo que lo haría cuando ella estuviera conciente, o no podría llamarnos para burlarse como advirtió. _**

****

_Es tan bajo y ruin que no esperaría teniéndola ahí con él._

**_Por lo que veo tiene palabra. No hay duda de que esperara a que despierte, y suponiendo que su cuerpo halla recibido una carga completa de X-119 no creo que vaya a hacerlo hasta después de otras veinticuatro horas por lo menos. _**

** **

_Entonces tengo que salir de este lugar hoy mismo._

**_Tendremos que hacer que llamen a Yue a primera hora. _**

****

_Y tengo que convencerlo lo más pronto posible. Si él no me ayuda a salir de este lugar, nadie lo hará._

**_Necesitaremos buenos argumentos._ **

_Y los tendré. Si Henri le pone una mano encima, acabaré con él de la manera más dolorosa que se imagine._

Eriol escuchó en su mente, una pequeña risa por parte de la voz, pero ya no hablo más. Le había parecido una mezcla de burla y aprobación. Su lado asesino y sádico, aunque opacado por unos momentos por una nube de enamoramiento e ilusión, todavía no había desaparecido.

~*~

De nuevo amanecía. De nuevo otra noche sin poder conciliar el sueño en ningún momento. El semblante pálido del joven Tsukishiro, empezaba a denotarse cansado y ojeroso, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a las largas vigilias nocturnas. Sus profundos ojos azules se habían fijado en un punto distante de la habitación desde casi la media noche, y no se habían movido de su lugar en todo ese tiempo; se le notaban perdidos y confundidos, como si por primera vez en su vida, no supiera que hacer.

Y es que esta vez de verdad estaba sumido en la duda. La misma noche pasada, aquel día en el que había llevado acabo su entrevista privada con el asesino ingles, Touya, uno de sus mejores amigos, le había revelado la información que le había causado un escalofrío en la espalda... Tomoyo Daidouji había estado viviendo con el asesino de su propia familia.

¿Por qué había sido tan ciego? ¿Por qué había estado tan seguro de que ella estaba a salvo, cuando sabía que estaba viviendo con un desconocido? ¿Por qué era tanta la mala suerte, de que ella se había topado justamente con su asesino, con la persona que tarde o temprano acabaría con su vida?

Había intentado por todos los medios hablar con Eriol Hiragizawa la misma noche que se había enterado, pero ya no se permitían las visitas a esas horas de la madrugada, y la comunicación también estaba restringida para toda persona que no tuviera que ver con el interno.

Debía esperar hasta las horas de visita normal.

No creía que Hiragizawa le hubiera hecho daño a Tomoyo Daidouji aun, porque sino, su cuerpo ya habría sido encontrado considerando que vivía con él. Tenía la remota esperanza de que ella hubiera escapado y estuviera a salvo en algún lugar, de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de su verdadera identidad, hasta que ya la tenía fuera de su alcance. Esa era su esperanza.

Sin embargo, si se enteraba de que algo le había pasado a la ametista y todo por culpa del inglés, no le importaría convertirse en asesino en medio de un hospital psiquiátrico; no le importaría estar encerrado toda su vida en la prisión, si con ello había vengado a alguien tan querido para él. Y aunque talvez la muerte de Hiragizawa ya no podría solucionar la gran cosa, al menos le quedaría el consuelo de no volverlo a ver reír con sorna jamás. 

Más le valía que Tomoyo estuviera bien... o la vida de aquel asesino habría terminado mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

~*~

Parecía que al fin estaba amaneciendo. Desde un rincón oscuro de la celda, sentado con una pasiva calma en la fría cama de metal, el ojiazul levantó la mirada hacía el techo, siendo deslumbrado por los focos que ya se habían encendido.

La palidez en su rostro era muy notable a la luz anémica de la habitación. Sus ojeras se habían vuelto pronunciadas, y aquellas heridas que tenía en el rostro, producto de las voces de esa misma noche, se notaban más que nunca en sus finos rasgos.

Se abrió la puerta del final del pasillo sin pronunciar ningún sonido, y el Doctor Holmes entró despreocupadamente, con la mirada fija en la última celda. Eriol se le quedó viendo con curiosidad. ¿A que venía a esas tempranas horas de la mañana? ¿Más pruebas?

El ojiazul suspiro.

**_En verdad necesitamos salir de aquí. _**

****

_Ni que lo digas. _

El Doctor se paro frente a su celda, y lo miró detenidamente y con interés.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó amablemente, deteniendo la mirada en los cansados ojos del ingles. El ojiazul asintió cortésmente, sin voltearlo a ver.

-Nunca había conocido a una persona tan fuerte y resistente.- dijo con sinceridad y admiración oculta. –A pesar de los sedantes que te administramos en la madrugada, aun nos diste mucho trabajo para poder regresarte a tu celda... Y parece que no has dormido en lo absoluto.- mencionó casualmente, señalando con la cabeza sus pronunciadas ojeras.

-Generalmente nunca duermo.- dijo el ojiazul con voz calmada.

-Me e dado cuenta.-

El doctor revisó un pequeño papel que llevaba en las manos. –Hay un hombre que quiere verte.-

El ingles por fin levantó la mirada, interesado. -¿Un hombre? ¿Quién es?-

-El Sr. John Reuel me parece.-

Los ojos de Eriol se agrandaron con sorpresa. Y si aun era posible, su tez se volvió más pálida que nunca.

_**¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?**_

****

_¡Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta! ¡Ha venido aquí para desaparecernos del mapa!_

_**¡No puede hacerlo a la vista de todos!**_

_ _

_Lo ha hecho otras veces ¿recuerdas? _

_**Pero aquí hay cámaras de seguridad, y un guardia en cada sesión, no podría actuar sin verse descubierto.**_

_No creo que eso lo detenga._

_**Piensa esto. Nunca ha ido a asesinar a alguien en persona, siempre deja que el trabajo sucio sea realizado por los demás. ¿Vendría hasta aquí para matarnos?**_

_No lo se._

Holmes abrió la puerta. –¿Vamos Hiragizawa?- Le ofreció salir libremente, como lo había echo la última vez. Era una oportunidad muy tentadora. Un solo doctor, fuerte pero nada que no pudiera manejar, a merced de su agilidad y destreza. ¿Se atrevería a traicionar así la confianza, de la única persona en todo el maldito edificio, que tal vez llegaba a pensar que no estaba loco? 

Derrotado ante su ataque de conciencia moralista, el ojiazul se levantó de su sitio, y se dirigió a la puerta, siguiendo al Doctor a pocos pasos de distancia. 

¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Podías negarte a verlo! ¡Nos estás arriesgando demasiado!

Como tu dijiste, hay cámaras de seguridad y guardias, no podrá hacerme nada. Además, tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, y si voy a morir, que sea ahora. Así no sabré en que termina todo. 

De nuevo se enfrentó a ese paisaje conocido, hasta los cuartos de entrevistas. No las comunes, sino las privadas. 

¿Me decías?

El doctor que lo guiaba lo condució hasta una de las puertas, y la abrió para él, entrando después. 

Eriol se quedó estático un momento. Su jefe, su compañero, y talvez prontamente su verdugo, estaba ahí parado, en medio de la habitación, fumando uno de sus puros. 

-No puede fumar aquí señor.- dijo Holmes cortésmente, haciendo que Reuel sonriera y siguiera sus ordenes. –Tiene diez minutos.- y dicho esto, lanzándole una mirada furtiva al ojiazul, que se la regreso con admirable fortaleza, se retiro. Y Eriol por fin notó que no había ningún guardia custodiándolos. 

La mirada de Reuel inmediatamente se fue a posar sobre la suya, pesada y profunda como siempre. 

_**No te dejes vencer. Que no te vea flaquear.**_

Y los dos se miraron por largo rato con frialdad, sin imponerse, compitiendo en una lucha de la que sabían, ninguno de los dos sería vencedor. 

Reuel se sonrió un momento ante su osadía. Siempre se había admirado del indomable carácter de ese muchacho. Así que sin retirarle la mirada, pero con un gesto más amable, le hablo. 

-Parece que no has cambiado Eriol. A pesar de estar encerrado y macilento como te veo, no has perdido el valor al enfrentarme.- 

El ojiazul se tenso aun más. ¿Por qué le hablaba de forma tan afable? ¿Era esa su manera de anunciar su muerte? ¿Para que querría prolongarla? 

-Parece que no te han salido las cosas muy bien.- continuó el hombre, yéndose a sentar a una de las sillas. –Saito me contó acerca de la última misión en la que estabas inmiscuido.- 

Eriol pasó saliva con dificultad, cuando el hombre empezó a hurgar entre sus bolsas del caro abrigo. Pero se logró tranquilizar un poco al ver que solamente sacaba un delgado trozo de papel. 

-Me sorprendió mucho cuando Saito me entrego esta fotografía ¿sabes? Aun con todos mis años en el negocio del espionaje, y mis buenas influencias en las familias aristocráticas de Japón, jamás pude enterarme de la existencia de una heredera más en la familia de los Daidouji. Parece que Sonomi se lo tenía muy bien guardado.- 

_**Sabe de ella.**_

_Él la conoció en aquella fiesta..._

-Supongo que hubiera hecho lo mismo de acaso contar con un hijo.- dijo melancólicamente. Pero después, su voz adquirió el mismo tono duro de siempre. –Sin embargo, eso no es lo que me trae aquí. Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.- 

El ingles asintió. Tenía que ser sincero con él, si iba a morir al menos se conocerían sus motivos. 

-¿Sabías que esa mujer era una Daidouji desde el principio?- 

-No.- 

-¿Por qué la acogiste en tu casa entonces?- 

_**Vaya, y ahora todos saben de nuestra vida privada...**_

-Ella me salvó aquella vez que fui herido en una misión, le debía un favor, nada más.- 

-¿Ella sabe de nosotros?- 

-No, nunca le dije nada.- 

-¿Y de tu profesión?- 

-Tampoco.- 

-¿Cuándo te enteraste de quien era?- 

-De la misma manera que usted. El Sr. Valentine me mostró su fotografía, y me dijo su nombre.- 

-Y a pesar de conocerla, y de saber en donde estaba, ¿La mantuviste escondida?- 

El ojiazul solo asintió. 

-Encontraron boletos de avión para la misma madrugada del día en que te atraparon. ¿Pensabas irte del país con ella?- 

-Si.- 

-¿Por qué?- 

-Quebrante una de las reglas de la compañía, no podía seguir ahí.- 

Reuel se quedó un momento pensativo. Una de las reglas... ¿Sería esa de 'No escapar de la compañía', o esa de 'No te enamores'? 

-Traicionaste mi confianza.- 

_**Aquí viene la sentencia.**_

-Eras mi mejor asesino, y a pesar de que te había dado todo lo que podías haber deseado, traicionaste a la compañía, y por consiguiente a tu jefe.- 

-Si- 

-¿Sabías acaso lo que acarreaba traicionar mi confianza?- 

-Si, lo sabía- 

-Y a pesar de saberlo ¿Te atreviste a desafiar al sistema, y a oponerte contra él?- 

-Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, no se la podía entregar.- dijo Eriol alzando la voz. 

Reuel se levantó velozmente de su asiento, y con una mirada asesina en el rostro, se abalanzó contra el joven de manera brusca. Eriol, a pesar de verlo venir, no se movió. El golpe del hombre lo empujo contra una de las paredes. De su manga resbalo un objeto metálico que sostuvo con fuerza, y que empuño en contra del cuello del ojiazul. 

El gesto del joven Hiragizawa ni se inmutó. A pesar de estar a solo una cuchillada de la muerte, su cara permaneció in pasiva e inmutable, sin gesto alguno. 

-¿Cómo te atreves a proclamar amor tan abiertamente, siendo lo que eres? Vete a ti mismo. ¿No te das cuenta? Eres un maldito asesino, eres una escoria de la sociedad que nadie aceptaría jamás. Te jactas de que te ama ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no le dices lo que eres? Anda, dile que eres un asesino y que te pagaron por matar a la familia de los Daidouji, y tu aceptaste sin titubeos por tu ambición y avaricia; dile a cuantas personas has exterminado a sangre fría y con una sonrisa en el rostro sin sentir nada. ¿Crees que ella te va a aceptar sabiendo que tus manos están manchadas con la sangre de su familia? ¿Con la sangre de su madre?- dijo Reuel, de una manera amenazante y sádica que nunca antes se le había oído, apretando cada vez más el cuchillo en el blanco cuello. –¿Creíste que te podías escapar de todo esto y que podrías pasar el resto de tu vida viviendo tranquilamente? Talvez hubieras estado en paz por un tiempo, talvez hubieras conocido la felicidad a su lado; pero nadie te puede quitar lo que eres. Tarde o temprano habrías extrañado la adrenalina y el placer de ver la sangre de tu víctima escurriendo por el piso; tarde o temprano hubieras regresado a mi, a pedirme un puesto en la compañía de nuevo... Eres un asesino, es algo que no puedes cambiar. Es tu naturaleza, es tu destino.- 

Los ojos de Eriol, que habían permanecido amenazantes y fríos todo el tiempo, se retiraron del campo de vista de Reuel, fijándose en el suelo. Un escozor le invadió la garganta. 

La voz de Ronald se suavizo por un momento, al observar la expresión herida de su discípulo, sin que su fuerza contra su cuello disminuyera nunca. 

-Olvídate de lo que sientes. Olvida ese sentimiento que te aprisiona y te vuelve ciego, y regresa a esa frialdad y sadismo que siempre me impresionaron en el pasado. Sé mi mejor asesino de nuevo, y prometo olvidar todo esto. Tendrás la fortuna, la gloria, la admiración, el miedo, y el profundo respeto que por derecho te pertenece. Saldrás caminando hoy mismo de este lugar, y te lo daré todo de nuevo... si renuncias a ella, y me dices en donde esta.- 

_**¡Eso es! ¡Mira que nos imaginábamos que venía a acabar con nosotros, y en lugar de ello nos esta ofreciendo la salvación! ¡Anda, hay que decirle en donde esta, para salir de este maldito lugar!**_

La voz se escuchaba eufórica y emocionada, lanzando sus gritos estridentes. 

Y Henry recibirá su merecido, en cuanto Reuel sepa quien nos quito a la mujer, y que piensa a hacer con ella, tendremos licencia abierta de acabarlo...

Eriol lo pensó por un momento. De nuevo tenía la oportunidad que se le había ofrecido hacía poco tiempo antes, cuando le habían pedido a la heredera Daidouji por primera vez. ¿Se atrevería a desdeñar todos los placeres que se le ofrecían de nuevo? ¿La abandonaría simplemente a su suerte? 

-No lo haré.- pronunció débilmente, sintiendo cada vez más la hoja filosa sobre la yugular. –No se en donde está.- 

_**¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?!**_

_No la voy a entregar para dejarla simplemente así. No se los planes de aquel que la quiera, pero jamás la dejaría en manos desconocidas para mi. _

_**¡¿No has entendido acaso?! ¡Esa propuesta es nuestro boleto de salida o nuestra perdición!**_

__

_¿Para que le digo que si, si se que en el momento en que tenga que hacerlo, me voy a arrepentir? ¡Aunque quisiera entregarla, no puedo! ¡No puedo poner en peligro a la mujer que amo!_

__

_**¡Se van a dar cuenta tarde o temprano de donde esta! ¡Y entonces si, te quedaste sin mujer y encerrado en esta pocilga, sino es que muerto!**_

_Que así sea entonces._

-Bien.- dijo Reuel calmadamente, separándose de Eriol, dejándolo respirar otra vez. –Te lo ofrecí todo, y no aceptaste nada. Púdrete aquí entonces.- 

Y para sorpresa del ingles, su jefe guardo su arma de nuevo en su manga, y se arreglo el abrigo con mucha elegancia. Caminó hacía la salida, deteniéndose a un costado de la mesa, sin darle la cara de nuevo. 

-Te llegue a considerar alguna vez como un hijo, pero supongo que esos días han terminado. No te quiero volver a ver Eriol, porque entonces si no tendré compasión de ti.- metió la mano a su bolsillo. –Fuiste el mejor alguna vez, y con esto, te estoy pagando la deuda de todas las veces que me ayudaste.- puso la mano sobre la mesa, y después de dejar un pequeño bulto, salió de la habitación apresuradamente sin volver la vista jamás. 

_Adiós esperanza de escapar..._

El joven miró el marco en donde había desaparecido hacía algunos momentos por largo rato, y después paso la mirada a la mesa. Un objeto brillante resplandeció con la luz. 

Se acercó a el rápidamente con curiosidad y lo tomó entre sus dedos, reconociendo ese centelleo plateado y ese pequeño emblema en el costado, que hacía muchos años había diseñado en un rato de ocio. Se sonrió. Talvez Reuel no era tan malo después de todo; y aunque le había advertido claramente que no lo quería volver a ver jamás, le dio ganas de encararlo una última vez para agradecerle. 

Su encendedor. Pequeño, pero que le había ayudado infinidad de veces. Por fin tenía de nuevo entre sus manos, el objeto que le serviría para librarse de Henry definitivamente, y entonces si pasaría al olvido. 

~*~ 

Por fin había llegado la hora. Habían dado ya las diez de la mañana, inaugurando con ello las horas oficiales de visita. 

Yue Tsukishiro había llegado casi media hora antes al hospital, y había estado esperando en uno de los salones, mientras revisaba algunos papeles que acostumbraba siempre que interrogaba a algún sospechoso. Sin embargo, su mente no estaba realmente ahí. Estaba en algún lugar onírico, en el cual asesinaba al ojiazul a sangre fría, de la misma manera que había terminado con la madre de su amiga. 

Y una sonrisa sádica se cruzo por su rostro. 

-Sr. Tsukishiro.- una enfermera pronunció su nombre por segunda vez, al ver el ensimismamiento del detective, antes de que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. –Ya puede pasar, el interno pasara en un momento.- 

Y con ello lo guió hasta los ya muy conocidos cuartos privados para las entrevistas. Un guardia lo esperaba ya postrado al lado de la mesa en donde los dos se sentarían a hablar. 

-Estaré bien. Puede retirarse.- 

El guardia lo vio por un momento con cara de incredulidad, pero al ser esa una orden de un oficial superior encargado del caso, no tuvo remedio más que obedecer. Yue se sentó en la silla que le correspondía, y espero pacientemente, hasta que oyó un clic detrás de él, anunciándole la llegada de alguien. 

El ojiazul entró a la habitación seguido de Holmes, que saludó a Yue con una inclinación de cabeza, para después irse a sentar a una silla de un rincón. Parecía que la presencia del doctor no le era incomoda al detective. 

Eriol se quedó parado a un lado de la mesa por un momento, sujetado por la camisa de fuerza, que se le había impuesto como requisito para salir desde hacia unas dos horas, a pesar de las protestas de Holmes, después del alboroto que había armado la noche anterior 

Yue se levantó de su asiento y lo miró con fiereza, gesto que el ojiazul no acabo de comprender, hasta que sintió un fuerte empujón en su contra por parte del detective, que lo acabo lanzando contra una pared, mientras los largos dedos blanquecinos del plateado se aferraban a su cuello con rigor. 

-¡Maldito! ¡Confiesa en donde esta! ¡¿En donde la tienes desgraciado?!- 

Eriol quedó medio aturdido a causa del golpe que había recibido en la cabeza al recibir ese empujón, quedando por un momento sin la posibilidad de defenderse. Holmes se levantó de inmediato de su silla, para interponerse entre los dos, separándolos con mucho esfuerzo. 

El inglés cayó al suelo vacilante tratando de recuperar el oxígeno, mientras Yue era sostenido por el doctor, que aún siendo más alto que el detective, estaba teniendo algunos problemas al contenerlo. 

-¡Cálmate Yue ó cancelo el interrogatorio!- y aunque le atrajo algunas maldiciones por parte del nombrado, Holmes logró su objetivo 

El detective, aun furioso, se fue a sentar de mala gana a la mesa, mientras el doctor ayudaba al ojiazul a levantarse. 

-¿Estas bien?- 

-Si.- El ojiazul se fue a sentar a la mesa, frente al detective. Sin embargo, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la mesa. Por primera vez no tenía el valor de voltearlo a ver de frente. No por miedo a su persona, jamás; sino por aquella humillación de la que ya se estaba haciendo a la idea. Y no iba a ser nada sencillo convencerlo después de ese desfogue de energía de parte del plateado. 

Holmes acercó la silla un poco más a la mesa, previendo otro ataque por parte de cualquiera de los dos. ¡Para eso estaban los guardias en las entrevistas maldita sea! 

Yue tamborileo los dedos en la mesa, mientras se revolvía el cabello con la otra. Estar bajo esas circunstancias alteraban mucho sus nervios. Si quería sacarle algo esa misma tarde, sin recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos, debía intentar calmarse. 

-Según la información que se a obtenido del asunto, en las listas de decesos causados por tu caso en la familia Daidouji – Yue suspiró, y siguió con voz monótona. - solamente figuran diez personas físicas, que ya han sido previamente identificadas. Hay dos personas desaparecidas. Una de ellas a sido declarada muerta, pero la otra...- el plateado volteó a ver a Eriol de nuevo, con mirada fiera. –Esta desaparecida. Y sé que tu lo sabes todo de ella... ¿En donde está Tomoyo Daidouji?- 

Holmes se quedó estupefacto. Conocía a la familia Daidouji perfectamente, había seguido el caso de esos asesinatos desde el principio, dando poco a poco con cada uno de los integrantes. Según su conocimiento, Sonomi, había sido la última heredera de esos emporios. ¿Quién demonios era esa tal Tomoyo? 

Los dos doctores se le quedaron viendo al ojiazul largamente, sin que el los volteara a ver nunca. Sabía de las miradas inquisitorias que se ceñían sobre él, pero jamás se aventuro a levantar la cara. 

El detective apretó los puños, tratando de contener los estribos.-Te preguntare una vez más Hiragizawa. ¿En donde está Tomoyo Daidouji?- 

El ojiazul levantó la mirada al fin, fijando sus fríos ojos cerúleos en los de Tsukishiro. 

-No lo se.- 

-¡Mentiroso!- Yue se levantó de nuevo de su asiento, alcanzando al ingles al otro lado de la mesa, tirándole del cuello de la camisa de fuerza. -¡Dime en donde esta! ¡Confiésalo! ¡O terminare con tu maldita vida ahora mismo!- 

Eriol lo miró con indiferencia. -¿Qué harías si te lo dijera?- 

-Iría por ella.- contestó sin alejarse del asesino. 

-¿Tú y tu gran fuerza policíaca? ¿Te crees demasiado bueno como para atrapar a las personas que lo tienen? ¿Tú y tu incompetencia que fallaron tantas veces?- 

_**Si esa es tu manera de convencerlo, creo que no está funcionando...**_

-No me retes Eriol, sabes de lo que soy capaz.- 

-No me dan miedo tus amenazas, ya estoy aquí encerrado de todos modos, la muerte no vendría nada mal. – hizo una pequeña pausa. –Sin embargo, ¿Qué ganarías con que yo muriera?- 

-Me libraría de tu asquerosa presencia.- 

-¿Y de que te serviría? ¿Crees poder encontrar a Tomoyo antes de que la maten? Cuando averigües en donde esta, ya será demasiado tarde, y te aseguro que ni siquiera lograras atrapar a sus asesinos.- 

Yue miró al ingles un momento, comprendiendo más o menos los planes del ojiazul. ¿Información? No creía conseguirla tan fácil. Algo tendría que costarle. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- 

-La oportunidad de rescatarla por mi cuenta.- pronunció cuidadosamente cada palabra, dándole al detective la oportunidad de razonar cada una. El detective sonrió con incredulidad un momento, y de un movimiento brusco lo soltó. 

-¿Me crees estúpido?- dijo mientras daba largas zancadas a lo largo de la habitación blanca. 

-No me hubieran atrapado si lo fueras, y no te estaría hablando ahora.- el joven bajó la mirada de nuevo. Ahí iba su humillación. –Necesito tu ayuda para rescatarla.- 

Yue se detuvo en seco. -¿Rescatarla de quien?- 

-No puedo decirte eso.- 

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude entonces sino me dices todo lo que sabes?- 

-Me matarían si te digo algo.- 

-No pueden, estás seguro aquí.- dijo el encargado del caso, sin estar muy seguro de sus palabras. 

-Estuvieron a punto de asesinarme hoy, y nadie se percato de ello.- 

Los dos oyentes se quedaron callados un momento, asombrados. Se voltearon a ver mutuamente. 

-¿Vino alguien de visita hoy antes que yo?- pregunto Yue, intrigado. 

-Si, tuvimos ordenes superiores de dejarlo pasar.- 

Eriol suspiró, atrayendo su atención de nuevo. –Él es poderoso, demasiado. Puede hacer lo que quiera. No se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere... y eso implica también a Tomoyo.- 

-¿Sabes en donde esta?- 

El ojiazul asintió. –Lo se ahora. Pero no sabré en donde estará en doce o trece horas.- 

-Dime en donde está.- 

-No. No pueden contra la organización. Te acabarían.- 

-Estoy entrenado, no necesito consejos.- contesto secamente. 

-Ellos también están entrenados. Y lo han estado por mucho más tiempo que tu. No tendrás oportunidad alguna en contra de ellos.- muy bien, suficiente plática. Ahí iba la propuesta. 

-Déjame salir Yue. Iré por ella y la te la regresaré sana y salva.- 

-¿Quieres que te saque de aquí?- preguntó el joven incrédulo, viendo al mismo tiempo la misma expresión en la cara de Holmes. –¿Estas loco?- 

-Es la única forma de ayudarla.- 

Yue se sentó a la mesa un momento, recargando sus manos con nerviosismo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar? ¿Estaba escuchando las locas propuestas de un demente? ¡Lo peor de todo, es que estaba pensando en talvez ponerlas en práctica! 

-¿Por qué tú?- 

-Conozco a la persona que la tiene, y sé que no se esperaría ningún ataque. Él sabe en donde estoy, y sabe también que no tengo posibilidades de escapar. Es la segunda persona más capaz que conozco y con la mayor experiencia, y puedo decirte con certeza que no es un oponente fácil de vencer.- el inglés levantó el rostro, y sus ojos se toparon por fin con los de Yue. –Puedo derrotarlo, ya lo he hecho otras veces. Puedo traer a Tomoyo de regreso.- 

-¿Y después de eso qué?- 

-Regresare. No escaparé más... Me quedaré aquí.- una mirada de decisión se dibujo en sus ojos como nunca antes. 

Yue, en todos los años que llevaba de experiencia con criminales de ese tipo, jamás había visto una mirada de tal determinación y sinceridad. 

-No puedo sacarte de aquí tan fácilmente. Aún si confiara en tu palabra, no puedo estar seguro de que todo lo que dices es verdad.- 

_**Y aquí llegamos a lo que no queríamos.**_

-Implántame ese chip.- dijo sin titubeos. –Sino confías en mi palabra, puedes confiar en ese aparato. Puedes rastrearme a miles de kilómetros de distancia, jamás podría escapar a tiempo.- 

-Si lo que dices es verdad, no tenemos tiempo de implantártelo directamente al sistema nervioso; e implantártelo en la mano no es de mucha seguridad. Puede ser removido con mucha facilidad.- 

-Sé que cuando ese chip deja de tener contacto con la sangre y carne del individuo, deja de funcionar. Y a menos que me arranque la mano (que no creo probable) la señal que aparece en tu radar no dejará de trabajar. Si es así, entonces podrás mandar a todos los policías que desees, y no podré escapar. Te diré todo lo que quieras a excepción del nombre de mi equipo y la compañía para la que trabajo. Me declarare culpable si eso hace tu trabajo más sencillo.- 

Holmes se quedó boquiabierto. Ese joven tenía muchos conocimientos acerca de toda la tecnología utilizada por la policía. Además de que parecía tener fuerte poder de convencimiento. 

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Yue. Parecía que estaba cediendo. -¿Por qué quieres ayudarla?- 

Oh, la pregunta odiada y temida por Eriol y su maldita voz interna, por fin había sido pronunciada. De nada valía ocultar la verdad. 

-Porque la amo.- susurró el ingles de una manera sincera y derrotada. Y sin embargo, con algo esperanzador en su voz. -Solo quiero que esté a salvo.- 

-Me estás pidiendo demasiado.- 

-Lo se. Pero sé también lo que ella significa para ti. Deja que la traiga de regreso, y después me alejare de su vida, y jamás volverá a saber de mi. La dejaré en paz para que pueda ser feliz.- le estaba rogando. Él, el siempre altivo, orgulloso y sarcástico Eriol Hiragizawa, le estaba rogando a su rival más grande por una última oportunidad. 

Holmes observó la escena maravillado. Delante de él, se encontraban dos grandes rivales mostrándose como ellos mismos por primera vez. Ellos, que tantas veces habían mostrado seguridad y arrogancia en su rostro, ahora se veían confundidos y en debate consigo mismos. 

El psiquiatra siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su frialdad ante esos asuntos, y sin embargo, ahora no estaba tan seguro de su serenidad. Tenía frente a él a un asesino frío y despiadado que había cometido atrocidades incontables sin el más nimio remordimiento; implorando ahora que le dejaran rescatar a una mujer objeto de su amor, ofreciéndolo todo a cambio de esa oportunidad... Y al escuchar hablar a ese ingles con tal vehemencia, pasión y coraje, sintió un orgullo y respeto... que no se superaron jamás. 

-Ayúdame esta vez. Ayúdame ahora, y no te volveré a pedir nada jamás.- 

Yue lo miró por un rato a los ojos, que por primera vez se veían suplicantes e indefensos. 

Vio en él, al joven que había visto hacía tantos años en esa última entrevista. Confundido y obstinado, pero siempre con esa esperanza de no quedarse solo. Aquella vez, el niño había terminado en ese mismo hospital, como un caso perdido, del que no volvió a saber jamás. 

Y ahora ahí lo tenía de nuevo. Una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad de enmendar su error. Y después de eso volvería a estar tranquilo; con Tomoyo de nuevo con él, con el criminal en la cárcel, pero ya no con el niño aquel encerrado en sus recuerdos. 

El detective volteó a ver inquisitoriamente a Holmes, que lo miraba pensativo desde su silla. 

-Creo que podemos hacer algo.- pronunció susurrando, mirando de reojo al ojiazul. 

-No será sencillo.- dijo Yue viendo al ojiazul de nuevo. 

-Lo se.- 

-¿Qué puedes hacer desde aquí Holmes?- 

-Podríamos sacarlo en secreto por la madrugada. Pero primero tendríamos que trasladarlo a una celda de castigo, en donde no se darán cuenta de su desaparición. Pediría su total custodia.¿En cuanto tiempo piensas regresar?- interrogó el doctor. 

-Tan pronto como ponga a Tomoyo en un lugar seguro.- 

Yue se levantó de su asiento al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Esta giró sobre sus goznes, dejando ver a uno de los guardias de seguridad del lugar. Todos se le quedaron viendo expectantes. 

-Se terminó a hora de visita señor Tsukishiro.- dijo el guardia algo nervioso ante las miradas de los tres ocupantes. 

-Ahora voy.- suspiró el detective aliviado, si se llagaba a saber acerca de sus intenciones, de solo sospechar que tramaba algo, seguro lo corrían no solo del caso, sino de la jefatura también. Con esa propuesta del ingles, se estaba arriesgando todo. 

-No te puedo asegurar nada Hiragizawa.- le dijo en voz baja, sin que el guardia alcanzara a escucharlo. –Veré que puedo hacer.- 

-Gracias Yue.- le dijo el ojiazul sinceramente, y después de intercambiar una rápida mirada, lejana de austeridad, el joven plateado salió de la habitación, acompañado del guardia detrás de él. 

~*~ 

Ahora recostado en la cama de un hotel de mala muerte, un joven castaño observaba un pequeño objeto metálico con el que jugueteaba entre los dedos. Era ya de mañana, y no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche... 

¿Como olvidar algo que te dejaría marcado para toda la vida? Y con esa pregunta en la mente, recordó también, su noche anterior. La que le había parecido la más catastrófica de su vida: 

'Con la cabeza baja, Shaoran Li guardaba la última prenda que pensaba llevarse a su largo viaje de dudoso retorno. Había llenado ya una sola valija con los objetos más importantes que podía llevar sin resultar tan sospechoso. 

Llevaba su útil pistola beretta escondida en el cinturón, su cuchillo, y otros artefactos que le habían servido en muchas otras ocasiones. Se iba por fin de ese lugar. Después de tantos problemas pasados, al fin se iba a librar de su mala vida. 

El castaño sonrió amargamente. Pero... ¿A que precio? 

Ahora no tenía nada. Nada en absoluto. Con Eriol en la cárcel, Tomoyo quien sabe donde y Sakura... bueno, con ella fuera de su vida, no le quedaba nadie más. Y ahora, además, tenía que abandonar el lugar al que había llamado su hogar. 

¡Maldito destino! Sabía que era inevitable que todo eso pasara. Sabía que esa era su paga por todas las atrocidades cometidas, y sin embargo quería seguir ahí. Aunque no podía, quería quedarse. 

El joven metió unas últimas cosas a su maleta, y le hecho una última ojeada a su pronto ex habitación. Alcanzó a ver un suave resplandor en el tocador. Y al acercarse, de dio cuenta de que había conservado aquel broche que alguna vez se le había caído en su carro a la chica esmeralda. Al menos le quedaría un recuerdo. Ese pequeño objeto, y aquella alegre e inocente mirada que la chica le había lanzado la primera vez que se habían visto en la calle, cuando había chocado accidentalmente con ella. 

Sacudió la cabeza testarudamente, intentando olvidar; sin tener mucho éxito. Guardó cuidadosamente el broche en el bolsillo de su gabardina, y cerró la habitación detrás de él, para no volver jamás.' 

La calle ya estaba en su pleno apogeo para las horas en que decidió levantarse de su letargo, para darse una ducha. Saldría esa misma tarde del país, y no escogería vuelos internacionales de gran escala para no llamar tanto la atención, sino que haría varios viajes pequeños de diferentes partes del país. 

Se trasladaría en ese momento a Kyoto en donde permanecería unas cuantas horas, para después abordar otro avión. Según había oído alguna vez de la propia boca del jefe, era la manera mas segura de viajar en circunstancias como la suya. 

Así que sin más demora, se dispuso a salir del lugar. Tomo su maleta y... su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Un número desconocido al que de todas maneras atendió. 

Parecía que su viaje tendría que posponerse. 

~*~ 

Un jovencito de cabello castaño y alegre mirada, había estado todo el día en casa de su abuela, al lado de su novia, preparando galletas para llevarle a su madre. Su progenitora se encontraba aun en el hospital, pero había tenido una notable mejoría en su salud, así que iba a ser dada de alta en otra semana por lo menos. 

Shinishi Tsukiyono se había olvidado un momento, de la terrible preocupación que le había llevado la televisión, en la que había descubierto tristemente, que su jefe, la persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo, había sido capturado por fin por la policía. Había sido él mismo el que le había avisado a todos los miembros del equipo... bueno, del ex equipo. 

Había visto en las noticias el como se llevaba todo el proceso del caso del asesino ingles; como había sido encontrado con una alteración mental, y como había sido transportado a Azkaban al pabellón de máxima seguridad, en donde permanecía por el momento. 

Se había infiltrado a los archivos del hospital varias veces, para saber el progreso del proceso, y había encontrado extensos archivos sobre el individuo. Su nombre, su grupo sanguíneo, su estado de salud (por cierto no muy favorables), y también varios expedientes de su estado mental, ahora que se encontraba en Azkaban. 

Era sorprendente toda la lista de 'trastornos' que habían encontrado en él. Cosas que no se había imaginado, cosas que la verdad nunca hubiera querido creer, y algunas que ni siquiera conocía: 

Esquizofrenia paranoica, periodos catatónicos, alucinaciones visuales, la ausencia de sentimientos; sentimientos inapropiados; el aislamiento social; falta de interés; falta de iniciativa; falta de energía; un comportamiento extraño; sentidos exagerados; sentimientos fuertes de depresión, ansiedad, ira o de no realidad; psicosis; Oneirofobia, Somnifobia, Acluofobia, Autofobia, Esquiofobia, Claustrofobia... 

Eran algunas de las cosas que había encontrado en su expediente médico. Al menos ahora sabía el porque de las inseparables ojeras del ojiazul. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que tenía miedo a dormir? Se oía tan absurdo al principio, pero si se ponía a razonarlo, talvez no lo era tanto. Miedo a soñar... ¡Quien sabe que tan espantosos eran sus sueños, para preferir quedarse despierto! Nadie descansaba totalmente en esas dos horas que el presumía dormir, y sin embargo, el jamás se había demostrado torpe o cansado en cualquiera de las misiones que se le asignaban, sino todo lo contrario. Debía tener un extraordinario control mental... 

El joven suspiró. De nuevo pensando en lo mismo. No podía pasar un buen rato sin preocuparse por su 'jefe'. Sin embargo ¿Qué podía hacer por él? 

El teléfono sonó de repente, y el joven lo alcanzo después de dos zancadas. Y, al levantar el auricular y oír la conocida voz de Shaoran Li, una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro cuando el castaño le dio su propuesta. Talvez él solo no podía hacer nada, pero todavía tenía a un equipo en el cual confiar... 

~*~ 

Holmes y otros dos guardias entraron a la celda de máxima seguridad en la tarea de sacar al interno del lugar para realizar la limpieza. 

El joven ojiazul asintió levemente, y se levantó con calma. Se acercó serenamente a los dos guardias que le esperaban con la camisa de fuerza, pero antes de que pudieran ponerle nada, se lanzó con velocidad impresionante a uno de ellos, sujetándolo del cuello con fuerza. 

El guardia, asombrado, no tuvo tiempo de hacer ni un movimiento, cuando ya se había visto debajo del peso del ojiazul, imposibilitado de hacer nada debido a la extraordinaria fuerza del muchacho. Su compañero grito en señal de advertencia, antes de sacar su garrote, y propinarle al enfermo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que detuvo su ataque por un momento, para después reanudarlo con renovada fuerza. 

Los esfuerzos del compañero, resultaban infructuosos. Había logrado que un hilo de sangre de la cabeza del interno tiñera el piso en el que la pareja luchaba, y no lograba zafar las manos del cuello, que se ponía cada vez más blanco. 

El guardia que estaba debajo del ingles, pronto dejo de pelear ante la mirada atónita de las otras dos personas. Empezaba a perder el color de sus labios. 

Y el joven Hiragizawa no cedía en su ataque. De hecho parecía estar disfrutándolo, por la leve sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su rostro, y la mirada perdida en los ojos. 

-¡Eriol detente!- se oyó resonar la voz de Holmes en toda la habitación, haciendo que el nombrado levantara la cabeza con sorpresa. Soltó al guardia rápidamente, como sin saber en verdad que era lo que estaba haciendo, y retrocedió un poco del cuerpo. 

El guardia que quedaba de pie, presa del coraje, propino al ingles otros golpes en la cabeza, sin que este tratara de defenderse. El joven ya había caído al suelo casi inconsciente, cuando Holmes logró que el guardia se detuviera. 

Uno revisó los golpes de uno, mientras el otro verificaba el estado de otro. En el guardia, habían quedado marcadas con claridad, las huellas del joven, dejando un hematoma considerable; sin embargo, su respiración empezaba a regresar a la normalidad, y el color empezaba a volver a sus mejillas. Aún no había sido lo suficiente como para asesinarlo. 

En el inglés sin embargo, se notaba un estado un poco más crítico. Las contusiones que presentaba en el cráneo, y sobre todo en la parte posterior, ahora sangraban profusamente, dejando un charco de sangre en donde había caído su cabeza. 

Holmes lo miró preocupado. Con esas heridas, de aquella magnitud, no podría sacarlo del instituto. 

-Estoy bien.- oyó que le susurraban mientras revisaba las heridas. –Continua con el plan.- 

Holmes asintió. Si eso había sido una actuación, había sido la mejor que había visto en toda su vida. 

... 

El asesino fue a dar a la enfermería, donde lo atendió si propio doctor. Atendió sus heridas con sumo cuidado (que no necesitaron puntadas) y colocó una venda limpia sobre su cabeza, cubriendo algunos de los mechones azulados. La camisa de fuerza aun tenía un poco de sangre que había escurrido durante el proceso. 

-Trae otra camisa por favor.- le pidió el doctor al guardia que se había quedado ahí para su protección, el cual, después de echarle una mirada escéptica al paciente, salió de la habitación sin contestar. 

-Te sobrepasaste Eriol.- advirtió Holmes como una amenaza, mirándolo severamente. –Era solo un intento de ataque, casi lo matas.- 

-No hubiera sido creíble sino lo hubiera intentado.- 

-No estos seguro de que fuera solo una actuación.- 

_**Tiene razón.**_

_Tu que sabes..._

_**Acéptalo, eso no era lo que habíamos planeado, eran solo unos cuantos golpes, y después te dejarías vencer.**_

_Eso hice._

_**No mientas. Lo estabas disfrutando.**_

_No es cierto._

_**Podrás engañar a todas las personas de tu alrededor, e incluso podrás engañarte a ti mismo. Pero no a mi. Esa sonrisa en tu rostro me probó que Reuel y yo estábamos en lo correcto... No puedes negar lo que eres.**_

_Si puedo, puedo evitarlo..._

_**Pero no puedes cambiarlo...**_

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un hombre de color, corpulento y vestido de traje. 

-¿Es él?- le preguntó a Holmes despectivamente, mirando al ojiazul con evidente disgusto. 

El doctor asintió. No pensó que la noticia llegaría al mismo director del hospital. 

Sin decir nada, se acercó al chico que permanecía impasible en su lugar, y le propinó un buen golpe en el rostro. –No te atrevas a tocar a mis trabajadores de nuevo ¿entendiste? Lo intentas de nuevo, y desapareces.- amenazó con la mirada llena de furia, sin que el ingles volteara el rostro ni desviara la mirada por ningún momento. –Eres un engreído. Veremos cuanto tiempo te dura el orgullo sin comida, luz, ni agua. Tres días en el cuarto de castigo serán, veremos si después de ese tiempo sigues teniendo esa desafiante mirada en mi contra.- y dicha la sentencia, se retiro con grandes zancadas. 

Holmes volteó a ver al ojiazul discretamente, y el joven, aun sabiendo que se tendría que enfrentar a la oscuridad aunque sea por solo por ese día, le regresó la mirada llena de confianza. 

~*~ 

Eriol estaba al borde de dejarse inconsciente el mismo. Unos cuantos golpes en la pared, acolchonada o no, hubieran bastado para escaparse de esas sombras, de esas voces, de esa oscuridad. Sino hubiera sabido que la hora estaba próxima, sus cinco sentidos no hubieran podido permanecer alertas. 

Para ese momento, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, y las voces que escuchaba, se habían hecho aún más fuertes. Ya no eran tres, eran más de diez. Más de diez, sin poderse librar de ninguna de ellas. 

**_Concéntrate._**

_Haz que se callen._

**_No puedo. Trata de no prestar atención. Concéntrate en mi voz._**

Había estado tratando de enfocarse en esa voz que tanto odiaba por largo rato, logrando con ello mantener la cordura por un mayor tiempo. Trataba de no poner atención a todas las voces juntas, y simplemente tomarlas como otro bullicio del entorno, como si estuviera en cualquier otro lugar concurrido en la calle de Londres o de Japón, y que solo estuviera conversando con una persona, sin prestar atención a las demás. 

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza la una contra la otra. Sabía que si no lo hacía, empezaría a lastimarse a sí mismo. Su frente y su camisa estaban cubiertas en sudor, y sus cabellos empezaban a pegarse a su rostro. 

No aguantaría por mucho tiempo. 

Y entonces lo oyó. Pasos por el pasillo. Pasos que se acercaron a su puerta y alguien que se asomo por la pequeña rendija que dejaba pasar un delgado hilo de luz. Se alejaron de nuevo, y de pronto, la única fuente de luz de la habitación desapareció. Las luces por fin se habían apagado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran por él. 

Y esa esperanza lo mantuvo sensato por largo rato. 

Momentos que parecieron eternidades para él, pasaron lentamente, sin que escuchara sonido alguno. La quietud de la habitación se veía rota solamente por su agitada respiración, y los frágiles movimientos de su ropa almidonada. 

Por un momento pensó que nadie llegaría. Pensó que todo lo que había hablado con Yue, y todas las esperanzas que le había dado, habían sido vanas. Pensó en que todo había sido una trampa para inculparlo ante un nuevo crimen o para demostrar su verdadera naturaleza ante los juzgados. Que estaba ahí encerrado sin comida, agua y luz, por tres largos días, y lo peor... que Tomoyo estaba por despertar de su largo sueño, y que se iba a encontrar con Henri, y entonces no podría hacer nada para ayudarla... su querida Tomoyo... si alo llegaba a pasarle... 

Y por fin escuchó como se abría la puerta de barrotes al final del pasillo con un débil siseo, y como unos amortiguados zapatos tenis, se acercaban por el pasaje con sumo cuidado. Unas llaves metálicas se introducieron en la cerradura, haciendo botar el seguro, y Eriol sintió como una suave brisa helada le pegaba en el rostro. 

Pronto se vio siendo levantado por un hombre más o menos de su estatura de un lado, mientras otro más alto que él lo mantenía de pie. Entre los dos, y sin pronunciar palabra, lo sacaron de a celda, cerraron la puerta como había estado, y lo llevaron en silencio mortal por el pasillo, cruzando la puerta enrejada. 

Eriol no supo muy bien todos los dobleces que hicieron, ni todas las escaleras que bajaron; ni siquiera cuanto tiempo habían estado caminando. Seguía un poco aturdido, ya que las voces no habían cesado por completo. 

-Aquí es.- pronunció la persona de su izquierda, revelándole a Holmes. 

Le paso todo el soporte del peso de su cuerpo al otro hombre con el que estaba, mientras sacaba varias llaves y las movía en la oscuridad, tratando de dar con la correcta. 

-¿Por qué no encontramos ningún obstáculo?- a Eriol le pareció reconocer la voz, sin ubicarla completamente. 

-Es el cambio de guardia. Y me encargue de las cámaras antes de todo.- 

La puerta giró sobre sus goznes después de unos minutos, y Eriol por fin respiro de nuevo el aire fresco. 

-Estas libre de nuevo amigo.- le dijo despacio el joven de su lado, dándole una palmada en la espalda. 

Y Eriol no pudo estar más contento nunca de escuchar esa voz. 

-Li.- le susurro débilmente, recibiendo solo una risa apagada por parte de su compañero. 

-¿Creíste que te iba a abandonar aquí así nada más? Claro que no todo es gratis, luego te disculparas de aquella paliza que me metiste en ese callejón.- bromeó el castaño, mirando a su jefe de reojo. 

-Si, lo haré.- dijo débilmente y de su rostro emano una sonrisa agradecida. 

~*~

Yue observó como una camioneta blanca se estacionaba a unos pocos metros de la salida trasera del hospital. Eran casi las 10 de la noche, momento en que se apagarían las luces del instituto, y parecía que ya habían llegado por el asesino. 

El plateado suspiró. En toda su vida, jamás se había imaginado en esa situación. ¿Qué persona en sus cinco sentidos, con un puesto como el que él tenía, se atrevería a ayudar a escapar a un afamado asesino en serie, después de haber permanecido meses y meses en su búsqueda? ...Solo él. 

Escuchó ruidos metálicos a su espalda, de llaves que se revolvían, y después de cómo una cerradura cedía. La puerta en la que había estado recargado se abrió de repente, para dar paso a tres sombras. 

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí lo antes posible.- le dijo el hombre que identifico como Holmes. –La guardia pronto regresara a sus posiciones, y podrían darse cuenta de algo.- 

Yue asintió, y sacó una pequeña linterna de mano de entre sus ropas. La encendió, y alumbró el rostro del ojiazul con ella. Se le veía pálido y demacrado. 

-¿Qué le a pasado?- pregunto, más extrañado que preocupado. 

-Sabes que sufre de claustrofobia y paranoia. No soporta estar encerrado en la oscuridad...- 

Yue asintió, y sin preguntar más, sacó un pequeño aparato metálico, de tenazas circulares con punta afilada. Encendió un botón que tenía en uno de sus costados, y observó como un delgado hilo de humo ascendía por el aire. Colocó un pequeño objeto cuadrado en uno de los extremos de las tenazas (que quedó adherido al instante) y lo posicionó en el centro de la palma de la mano de Eriol. 

Cerró las pinzas de un rápido y enérgico movimiento, arrancando un respingo de dolor por parte del ojiazul. Las puntas de las tenazas habían atravesado la palma entera, dejando incrustado entre los pliegues del músculo el pequeño chip que le serviría de localizador. 

-Permanece callado.- dijo Yue, presionando otro botón. 

Las pinzas empezaron a calentarse en sobremanera, y Eriol no pudo hacer más que retener el quejido de dolor que amenazaba con emerger. Las voces habían desaparecido para ese momento, y el chico ya casi estaba en sus cinco sentidos. 

La elevada temperatura cauterizo la herida a su paso, cesando cualquier hemorragia que pudiera emerger, cicatrizando la lesión en solo unos segundos. 

Y cuando las delgadas puntas del aparato por fin salieron de su carne, Eriol sintió cierto alivio y escozor. Una horrible placa había dejado marcada la mano del ingles, atravesando su mano de lado a lado. Yue aplicó una especie de polvo blanco, y la vendó con cuidado, para no lastimar al inglés. 

-Listo.- le dijo al joven, guardando de nuevo todos los artefactos que había utilizado en sus bolsillos. –La única forma de quitártelo seria atravesándote la mano, o cortándotela. Y no creo que ninguna de las dos sea muy placentera.- dijo Yue con sorna, viendo al ojiazul que permanecía con cierto gesto de dolor. 

-Lo se. No lo intentare.- 

-Más te vale. Iré de inmediato y te acribillare antes de que puedas escapar si tan solo lo intentas. Talvez no tengas alguna guardia contigo, pero no estas completamente libre. Sabes que haré que te sigan.- 

-Has lo que quieras.- 

-Eso haré.- 

-Recuerda que tienes que regresar en tres días exactos Eriol.- dijo Holmes, interrumpiendo la pelea verbal que amenazaba con venir. –No podremos ocultar tu desaparición por más tiempo.- 

-Después de ese plazo, seguro tu escape se vuelve noticia nacional. No podrás andar por ningún lado sin ser perseguido.- aseguró Yue. -Y las personas que tienen a Tomoyo podrían enterarse de ello y apresurar las cosas.- 

-Lo se. No te preocupes. En tres días todo estará solucionado.- dijo el ojiazul convencido de sus palabras. 

-Espero cumplas tu palabra.- le dijo Yue, viéndolo severamente pero sin hostilidad. 

-Cumpliste con la tuya al ayudarme. Cumpliré con la mía. Regresare.- 

Yue lo miro un momento, y hurgo en los bolsos de su largo abrigo por un momento. Sacó una bolsa de plástico con varios objetos en ella. El encendedor plateado que había recibido esa misma mañana por parte de su jefe, sus gafas Armani, y encogida en uno de los extremos, la cruz de plata que alguna vez le había regalado Tomoyo. 

El chico tomo la bolsa con delicadeza y las observó por largo rato. –Gracias.- le dijo al detective sinceramente, guardándolas cuidadosamente en uno de los bolsos de la gabardina de Li. 

-Es evidencia. La quiero de regreso cuando todo esto acabe.- respondió Yue desviando los ojos que tenía sobre el ingles. Nada de parecer amables con los asesinos. 

Y entonces, lanzándole una última mirada, Eriol empezó a avanzar con la ayuda de Li hacia la camioneta blanca que los esperaba a pocos metros del lugar. 

-Y ya me arreglare contigo después de esto Li.- dijo Yue al castaño, al momento de pasar a su lado, recibiendo como respuesta solo una sonrisa nerviosa. 

-Tenemos las armas preparadas Eriol.- Le susurró el castaño a su jefe, cuando ya estaban a unos pocos pasos de los otros dos hombres. –A una señal mía podríamos desaparecer todo testigo.- 

-No. Seguro Yue ya tiene a otras personas que le ayudan con la investigación de este estúpido chip. Seguro saben algo.- 

-Pero no sabrían que hacer sin su jefe.- 

-Matarlo solo empeoraría las cosas. No vale la pena tener a toda la policía sobre nuestras cabezas. Por ahora necesitamos toda la libertad posible.- 

-Esta bien, como tu digas.- Li suspiro. Ya se había imaginado dándole el tiro final al detective. –Entonces, ¿si piensas regresar?- 

-Después de rescatar a Tomoyo no me quedara nada más valioso. Prefiero no saber nada de ella nunca más, a enterarme de que se casa por medio de los periódicos.- 

-Entonces esta si es la última vez que trabajamos juntos...- dijo Li con melancolía. 

-Si, es un último esfuerzo, una última misión.- 

_Continuara..._

Jeje. Hola! Supongo que ahora si debo una disculpa.. la verdad no se cuanto me tarde, espero que no hallan sido más de dos meses, pero con eso de mis hábitos noctámbulos para ver a mi niño por net (solo entra en la noche), pos me duermo a eso de las 4 de la mañana y tengo que levantarme a las 6 para ir a la escuela... osea que como sabrán, en la tarde todo lo que quiere uno es dormir..... como sea, al menos ya termine este capitulo, y uff también estoy terminando esta historia. Gracias por los regaños y el apoyo, que me ayudaron mucho.. 

Carla: Mmm buena sugerencia. Pero verás, la verdad no se ni una pizca de francés, así que solo tome el apellido de uno de mis personajes favoritos de los X-men, jeje ni sabia que significaba!! Gracias por el breviario cultural! 

Anne M. Riddle: Jeje, espero que la escapatoria halla sido creíble, digo creo que la seguridad de Tomoyito es antes que todo lo demás ¿no? 

The Dark: ahh -_- creo que ya no habrá pachanga por la tardanza verdad? y pos ya vez todos tienen que humillarse alguna vez ¿no? Jeje ya te tocara...n.n 

Ciakaira: Jeje, bueno, espero que sigas pensando lo mismo después de este cap. De 10000 palabras... fue en verdad muy difícil!! Gracias 

Undine: ¿C-Corto? por dios!! Eran como 7000 palabras! ¬_¬ Por dios, a nadie se le puede dar gusto... 

kanna sagara: Jeje, pos me vas a golpear, pero creo que Sakura terminó aquí al menos hasta el final... ejem, no me golpees!! 

Gipsy-chan: Pos eso de dejarlo irreconocible creo que es posible (risa sádica) espero que con eso olvides eso del S+S n_n U 

Padme Gilraen: n_n U hay dios, otra que me va a golpear... tadaaaa ahí esta tu momento S+S!! (se esconde detrás de la compu) No me golpees tengo rehenes!! (eh eh) Sin cumpu no hay más capitulos!! (jeje que buena soy n_n) 

Tomoe Himura: Pos eso de que Shaoran quede encerrado en lugar de Eriol, no me pareceria tan malo jeje, digo, si me dieras a escoger a quien quiero diria.. Orlando Bloom!! (hay me cambiaron la serie.. n_n U) 

Viajera: Sip, desde un principio estaba planeada sin poderes y todas esas cosas, me gustan más las historias alternativas, ya que pienso que lo de magia ya se a escrito demasiado... mejor algo nuevo!! Aunque son buenas también hay que aceptarlo... 

Saito Ryuzaki: mm esa idea que me diste de H+H no está nada mal, digo, soy super fan de esa pareja.. jeje alguna recomendación muuuy buena?? 

Luly: Sip, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero ya no te e encontrado el msn ¿que paso? T_T 

YaShi-mgi: Hijo de Kykyo?? XDD esa estuvo genial!! La apuntare. Yy recuérdame.. eee ya te respondi el mail n_n U (mis lagunas mentales) 

Sakura15: Jeje, gracias por las porras. Y pos como veras mi contribución S+S en esta historia a terminado, pero el final no es tan malo, prometido... continua leyendo!! 

Tsuki lunita: creeme que me conformo con que la trama no sea tediosa, digo, ya son 24 capitulos, y aun lo veo taaan largo para terminar.. no es tanto pero asi lo veo yo.. T_T 

Li Sakura 25: Wow que capacidad. Ni yo leo así de rápido!! Felicidades! 

Sayo: ¬_¬ sin presiones.. ¿cuantas veces e oído eso hoy? Jajaja no creo en verdad que quieras estar ahí con Eriol, estarías atrapada en mi imaginación, y no es nada agradable créeme.. 

Anita-asakura: Je, gracias, me has subido los ánimos! T_T solo espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar... 

Kiyu 1: Al contrario gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir, y como verás. Je, cae primero un hablador que un cojo... 

Isa: Hola! Gracias por tus ánimos, espero te agrade este capitulo. Gracias! 

Jeru: Bueno bueno, Brasil si que lo compensa!! Te perdonare por eso jeje (no te creas) 

Ayin: Pues si, era pedir ayuda o quedarse ahí y escuchar esa fea llamada telefónica que Henry le tenía preparada... :s 

Moonlight Holy Dragon: ¬_¬ Demonios tendré que inventarme un pequeño sirviente como ese de las alas sino lo quiero hacer todo yo (que que hueva!) Y esta bola de elfos están medio imbeciles ¿quién diría que pueden enfrentar nazguls y no una insignificante arañita? Si ya decía yo que parecían niñas! Menos tu Legy don't worry y vuélvete a meter al saco para que Moonlight no te vea, que se te hecha encima! Ok, preparare el contraataque contra esa arañota con ayuda de los enanos (bola de elfos imbeciles: ¬_¬) haber si así se les quita lo coyon a esas niñitas rubias! (Jeje,y yo tamb odio a Henry, lo siento, me debraye.. y pues eso de Sakurita.. te parece que lo dejemos en 'talvez' digo, sus fans podrían ponerme como a santo cristo...) 

Dani: jeje siento haber detenido tu obsesión por un taaanto tiempo y créeme si pudiera compartir contigo esto, estaría encantada... dicen que los escritores e vuelven locos algún día, y pos la verdad no quiero estar solita en el manicomio.. n_n U Y no te preocupes, ojala y puedas leer los caps, aunque no dejes comentario. Gracias por escribir tantas veces!! 

Furby chan: ¬_¬ como que Yue looser?? ¬_¬ me saldra el instinto asesino y creo que será con cierto castaño de ojos ambar... y no es Orlando!! 

Kikasasa: Gracias por unirte a la comunidad amiga!! Bienvenida al circulo fraterno de la tanquedad! Si es que no te e dado la bienvenida antes n_n U Jeje y sorry por la demora, y unas gracias bien gordas por tus reviews apurativos, que me ayudan mucho! 

Master, the Gambler: ahí si tu, que manera tan bella y feliz de terminar un fic... ¬_¬ Todos son felices para siempre! Y eso de que le agarre la esquizofrenia maniaca paranoica de matar a todos... ehh no se oye mal!! Jejeje Por cierto que utilice algo tuyo, espero no te moleste!! 

Sakuri-YuY- Maxwell: jejeje pos ya vez para que sirven los amigos y los admiradores!! Digo, si quieres que te ayuden a salir de la cárcel, consíguete muchos fans y listo! 

Gaby: Gracias por leer.. pero 5 horas en la compu!! Bueno, yo estoy por aquí un poco más y por eso me estoy quedando ciega,, jeje no te lo recomiendo! 

Okinu: Pos que quieres que te diga? Me encanta hacer sufrir a Eriol! Digo verlo llorar sería el colmo!! Ehh ¬_¬ idea macabra llega a mi mente! n_n 

Korishiteru: ˆ//ˆjeje gracias, me alagas en verdad, que bueno que te gusto! 

Vanesa_chan: Pos no se si este cap, tenga suspenso o no, pero por fin irán por Tomoyito!! UJUUUU 

Eso es todo por hoy amigos!! 

Ahora, como siempre quisiera solo poner un debraye sentimental que me dio unos cuantos días. 

Les diré: Me entro la depre unos cuantos días de repente, uds saben esas cosas del amor, y me puse a pensar lo que es ser un escritor de verdad. Créanme que me dije a mi misma, que ser escritor era solo una profesión para aquellas personas frustradas, que al no poder expresar sus sentimientos de una manera directa, o que nunca han experimentado el placer de cualquier cosa mundana como podrían ser entes tan sencillos como el amor, o una simple y perfecta amistad; se refugian en un mundo creado por su imaginación, en donde todo es posible, en donde uno es el protagonista, y que no importa cuantos giros de la historia, siempre se sabe de que manera va a terminar, así sea algo triste o feliz. Creí que todos los escritores eran personas frustradas con su vida, y que los deseos y anhelos siempre se veían reflejados en sus escritos, así como también un ansia infinita por pertenecer a esa historia, a ese mundo ficticio en donde todo puede pasar... Y ahora, después de pensarlo dos veces, me e dado cuenta que un autor, de cualquier historia, utiliza su obra no para escapar de esa vida monótona a la que se atiene, ni para imaginarse en los zapatos de otra persona, cuando no se puede tener lo que se desea; sino que se busca algo con un ansia de descubrir. Por medio de un escrito, me e dado cuenta que puedes expresar todos los sentimientos que se arremolinan en tu ser, y sobre todo sin ese afán cotidiano de ocultarlo a los demás. Una historia no es solo para las personas que encuentran placer en la escritura, ni para aquellas que tienen la capacidad de atrapar a un público por medio de sus intrigas, sino también para aquellas que tienen el deseo descubierto por encontrar algo nuevo de si mismos. 

Para mi no existen malos escritores, para mi solo existen personas inexperimentadas, o en camino de desarrollo, que pueden lograr lo que cualquier otra persona logra con solo echar a volar su imaginación. No se nace sabiendo. No se nace teniendo una idea maravillosa, ni desarrollándola de repente ante bonitos pensamientos que se nos cruzan súbitamente por la mente. Todo eso se aprende atravez de malas o buenas experiencias que se van teniendo con el tiempo, sin jamás sentirnos avergonzados de ello. Si tu tienes por ejemplo, una historia mala, ¿para que la borras de tu computadora o para que arrancas las hojas que escribiste con tanto esfuerzo? No ganas nada. Ni podrás olvidarla, ni lograras que otros la olviden si ya la han visto. Solo logras esconderla. Y esconder los las equivocaciones que uno comete, es peor que borrarlas por completo, ya que en lugar de tomarla para aprender, la estás almacenando para volverla a cometer en algún futuro. Yo no me arrepiento de las historias que he escrito, y jamás lo haré. Ellas son mi pasado, y son las que me ayudaron en algún momento, y aún me ayudan a darme cuenta de lo que debo mejorar. No las olvido, y no me avergüenzo de ellas, ya que son parte de lo que soy ahora. No diré que soy la mejor, porque la perfección solo la consigue dios. No diré tampoco que soy buena, porque e conocido la verdadera sabiduría, y no se compara en nada con lo que e logrado. Solo diré que soy alguien más. Una persona que desea expresar sus emociones y descubrir al lado de sus errores y fracasos, lo que en verdad significa el ser escritor. Y te invito a ti también a que lo intentes. A que aprendas por medio de tus experiencias a ser un escritor activo, y nos des a conocer a todos los demás tus puntos de vista y opiniones aunque recibas abucheos y críticas. Tu y yo sabemos que lo más reluciente de la existencia a veces aparece de los lugares más oscuros, y que toda persona que desee mejorar, es siempre bienvenida al intento. Nunca menosprecies una historia sin antes conocerla toda, y nunca juzgues una buena obra por su final... creando un juicio justo y no repulsando el trabajo ajeno, se aprende de los demás, y de ahí se puede obtener una clave para triunfar. 

Tiff 

Musa del viento. 

pd: algun comentario sobre el chorote? me gusta saber opiniones! Por cierto, sorry por lo de S+S pero es en serio que aqui temina, talvez algo en el final, pero nada seguro. Lamento descepcionarlos. 

_Detrás de cada rostro se oculta una máscara, que detrás de si hay un mundo de verdaderas y falsas apariencias, ¿Distinguir cual es la verdadera? Ahí radica la magia del verdadero buen observador"_

Nicolás Núñez T., gran pensador y novelista 


	25. El Mejor Asesino

**_Amando al Enemigo_**

_Por: Tiff_

-Todavía no la localiza.-

-El muy estúpido, sabía que no podíamos confiarle algo tan importante.- Reuel se levantó de su asiento con enojo, y empezó a recorrer el cuarto a grandes zancadas, dejando un rastro de humo de puro detrás de él.

-Ni siquiera ha venido a presentar un reporte.- informó Saito Valentine, que había estado encargándose de la misión de la búsqueda de la última heredera de los Daidouji.

-Es un irresponsable, debería mandar por él ahora mismo.-

-Sabe la opinión que tengo sobre él.-

-Talvez no estés tan equivocado después de todo.-

Un tímido golpe se escuchó en la puerta, y los dos esperaron a que entrara el individuo. Era un joven que raramente habían visto, significándole un rango inferior. Se acercó con cautela al escritorio del jefe, y sin voltearlo a ver, suspiro intranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa chico?- le dijo el empresario afablemente, sonriente ante la mirada de miedo de su empleado.

-Señor Reuel.. lo que pasa es que nuestros compañeros y yo, teníamos ciertas dudas sobre nuestro pago...-

-¿Pago?-

-Si. Esos cien millones que se nos prometieron al cumplir el trabajo.-

Ronald y Saito se miraron mutuamente, y después observaron al chico con interés. Solo había un trabajo disponible en esos momentos con esa fuerte cantidad de dinero.

-¿De que trabajo está hablando señor?- dijo Saito cortésmente, aguzando la mirada para cualquier movimiento extraño.

El joven los miro con sorpresa autentica. Esperaba que ellos estuvieran informados del trabajo. -Encontrar a la heredera de los Daidouji.-

-Pero ese trabajo no a sido realizado con satisfacción hasta donde tengo contemplado.- dijo el jefe de la compañía, mirando de reojo a su asistente personal.

-No se ha realizado señor.- afirmó Saito rotundamente, clavando su fría mirada asesina en el joven castaño.

-¿Qué no? La realizamos hace apenas tres noches.- exclamó el chico, en un tono de enfado y confusión.

-¿En serio?- dijo Reuel con frialdad, si algo odiaba de las personas, era que le tomaran el pelo. -¿Dónde está la chica entonces?-

El joven pareció intimidado ante la nueva actitud del jefe, se le miró pálido y sudoroso. -Henry dijo que la traería aquí la noche que la encontramos. Debería estar aquí ahora.-

-¿En donde dices que la encontraron?-

-Estaba en el departamento del Sr. Hiragizawa.-

Saito sonrió triunfantemente ante esa acusación. Sabía que Henry había tenido que ver en que Eriol fuera capturado, solo necesitaba algún testigo para comprobarlo.

-Fue él quien dio aviso a la policía acerca del paradero del Sr. Hiragizawa ¿no es verdad?-

-Dijo que eran ordenes del jefe. Que había traicionado a la compañía al mantener a la chica en secreto.- dijo el joven tímidamente, sin atreverse a mirarlos a los ojos.

-Ya veo ahora quien es el traidor.- dijo Reuel más secamente que nunca. -Muy bien señor. A hecho lo correcto al informarme sobre todo esto. Y no se preocupe, su paga estará en sus cuentas a más tardar mañana en la noche.-

El joven, algo confundido acerca de si había hecho algo bueno o malo, se retiró de la oficina con paso tembloroso, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Reuel, al verse solo con su principal subordinado, simplemente se limito a observar la ciudad a oscuras entre las persianas, susurrando con una voz siseante y letal, su sentencia.

-Tráeme a esa mujer Saito, y mata al bastardo que me a traicionado.-

---

Henry observó su reloj de pulsera por quien sabe cual vez en esa misma noche.

Estaba sentado en su elegante sillón de terciopelo en su habitación, observando atentamente a la figura que yacía en su cama, durmiendo placidamente.

-Muchacha perezosa.- susurró para si mismo después de su inspección a su muñeca, con una voz cansina y desesperada. La 'última heredera de los Daidouji' como le habían llamado a la joven en su misión terminal, no había despertado por los últimos tres días, desde el momento en que él mismo le había inyectado en el cuello la conocida sustancia _X-119._ Siempre había sabido que su efecto era muy efectivo, y que la víctima sometida a su tratamiento, tardaba mucho tiempo en recuperar la conciencia. Él lo había comprobado en si mismo en sus días de entrenamiento, cuando había caído en un estado de letargo por dos días consecutivos... de haber sabido que a la joven le haría un efecto más prolongado, lo habría pensado dos veces antes de administrarle la sustancia.

Ahora si era algo urgente que despertara. El plazo de los tres días para su entrega se vencía esa misma noche, y su plan de pasar un rato divertido a su lado, se vería frustrado sino despertaba antes de eso. Claro, podría haberse aprovechado de su estado de inconciencia desde el momento en que había llegado a su cama pero, ¿Cuál hubiera sido el gozo adicional a esa experiencia, de no tener al perfecto Sr. Hiragizawa pegado al teléfono, mientras él probaba la cama con su misma novia? ¿No le había prometido aquella misma noche que la había visto en su apartamento por primera vez, que se acostaría con ella de una forma u otra?

¡Nada mejor que lo escuchara él mismo! ¡Nada mejor que demostrarle al Sr. Perfección la forma en que su querida novia gemía de placer al tenerlo a él encima de ella!

El castaño volteó a ver rápidamente al bulto que se tendía en su cama, al escuchar un débil susurro. Una sonrisa lujuriosa se extendió por todo su rostro, al momento de levantarse de su cómodo asiento para ir a ver el estado de la mujer.

Parecía que al fin estaba despertando. Abría los ojos por momentos limitados, tratando de que la somnolencia que aún residía en ella cediera por completo.

-Despierta Tomoyo.- le dijo el joven dulcemente al oído, mientras apartaba unos mechones de su rostro.

La joven intentó enfocarlo con la mirada por un momento sin mucho éxito, resultándole ya un esfuerzo impresionante el distinguir los contornos del rostro del joven. Se sentía en verdad muy confundida; no sabía donde estaba, ni que pasaba, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida, no sabía quien era la persona que se inclinaba sobre ella y le hablaba dulcemente, y la verdad no le importaba. No podía ver bien, no podía emitir otro sonido más que débiles gemidos, y sus miembros no le respondían... ¿Qué le habían hecho?

-He estado esperando esto por casi tres días ¿sabes? - le dijo en voz melosa acariciándole el rostro con los dedos. -Estoy seguro que lo vas a disfrutar también.-

La chica no sabía muy bien que pasaba, apenas alcanzaba a sentir el débil roce de algo contra su rostro. Luchaba vanamente por ver claramente la escena a su alrededor, tratando de musitar algunas palabras entendibles.

-Ah no te desesperes. Es la parálisis temporal que causa el químico que te administré. Pronto recuperaras todos los sentidos linda.-

Tomoyo volteó la cabeza hacia su costado, y logró ver su propia mano que yacía inmóvil a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Intentaba mover sus dedos, pero solo lograba sentir un débil cosquilleo en las yemas. Una mano más grande y tosca que la suya, se vino a entrelazar cariñosamente con la suya, sin que esto produciera ninguna sensación.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué estaba con él?

Sintió como una mano enderezaba su rostro, y como una silueta le abarcaba el campo de visión. Y luego como se empezaba a acercar a ella lentamente. Sintió un cosquilleo en los labios, y como algo húmedo intentaba abrirse paso hacía su boca.

_¿Qué dem...?_

El beso que le daban y la respiración del individuo, aumentaron de intensidad en un momento; y, ya mas conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo en ese lugar. No conocía a la persona que se encontraba prácticamente ya encima de ella, no sabía quien era, y sin embargo estaba en la cama con él.

Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

La desesperación empezaba a tomar parte en todo su ser cuando el hombre con el que estaba acariciaba sin pudor uno de sus senos, y recorría con la lengua su cuello, mientras intentaba quitarse su gabardina.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Apenas se había librado de unos tipos así en ese callejón oscuro, y de nuevo estaba bajo las manos de algún asqueroso tipo!

-No...- dijo lo más fuerte que pudo, que resulto ser solamente un susurro, en un esfuerzo vano por detener al hombre. Más que detenerlo, aumento su lujuria. Sintió como el joven pasaba la mano por debajo de su camisa, y como un escalofrío repentino sacudía su espina, al sentir las manos sudorosas contra su delicada piel. Nunca nadie había llegado tan lejos.

Se sentía indefensa ante él. No podía moverse. No podía siquiera intentar defenderse. Estaba ahí para satisfacer los bajos instintos de ese mal nacido, sin poder hacer nada en su contra. Y ese sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación, la hicieron llorar. Ahora si no había nadie que la ayudara...

-Eriol...- pronunció anhelante entre uno de sus débiles sollozos, recordando la última vez que los dos se habían encontrado juntos en su cama. Ningún sentimiento de los que ahora experimentaba se habían manifestado aquella vez. Con ese ojiazul se sentía segura y feliz, con ese hombre solamente sentía repugnancia y odio.

-¿Eriol?- escuchó que decía el hombre, que se había detenido en su tarea de tratar de desabrocharle el pantalón. -No soy Eriol maldita zorra. No vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre frente a mi.- le dijo despectivamente, tomándola por el rostro con agresividad.

Henry le sonrió con sarcasmo. -¿Quieres escuchar a Eriol? ¿Quieres que sepa lo que los dos disfrutamos?- le dijo con burla, mientras se estiraba un momento para alcanzar el teléfono de la mesa de noche. Marcó un número de manera rápida, y se colocó el auricular al oído, esperando por el tono de espera. La miró a los ojos satíricamente y jugueteó con un mechón de su largo cabello. -¿Sabes en donde se encuentra tu querido Eriol linda? ¿Sabes a donde estoy llamando ahora? Al manicomio. Sabias que tu novio estaba loco ¿verdad?- dijo haciendo una mueca grotesca con el rostro. -Le estamos llamando para que nos escuche. Cuando él este al teléfono, vas a gritar de placer ¿oíste? Vas a gritar mi nombre para él ¿entendido?- terminó con una mirada casi maniaca en los ojos, y comenzó a besar a la joven de nuevo, ahora con más agresividad, mordiéndole los labios y lamiendo su sangre, mientras esperaba al teléfono...

---

-Ya era hora determinar con este traidor.- Saito Valentine había llegado por fin a la casa donde residía Henry Le Beau. Se estacionó en la parte trasera de los apartamentos. Poniéndose esa clásica gabardina negra que acostumbraba a usar en los viejos tiempos, y sacando un largo y delgado estuche de la cajuela de su convertible, que acomodó en su cinturón; se adentró en el edificio, con la dirección exacta rondándole en la cabeza.

Por fin limpiaría de nuevo el filo de su _katana_ después de una noche en la que realizaba un trabajo excelente. Y lo mejor, volvería a ver la mirada de terror en los ojos de sus víctimas, antes de ver venir lo inevitable... y sentiría esa satisfacción excitante al tener la cálida caricia de la sangre salpicada en sus manos y su rostro.

Buscó con ahínco el número de apartamento que le habían dado, y al encontrarlo, se limitó a abrirlo de una manera delicada, con uno de esos artefactos de bolsillo que siempre cargaba para esas ocasiones. Cerró la puerta detrás de él con sigilo, y se dedicó a recorrer todas las habitaciones una por una, sin mucha prisa, sumido en la completa oscuridad. Nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia nunca, sino los hubiera encontrado, simplemente se habría marchado del lugar, dejando todo inalterado. Ese era el verdadero arte del espionaje.

Sin embargo, al acercarse a una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la puerta principal, noto que un débil rayo de luz se filtraba por la abertura inferior de la puerta, y que una voz masculina susurraba con pequeños siseos.

Pegó el oído a la puerta por un momento, y trato de escuchar con atención.

-Quisiera hablar con el Sr. Eriol Hiragizawa por favor.- oyó que decía en una forma de negocios, quien sabe a que persona. -Gracias.-

Y hubo un corto silencio, en el que Saito alcanzó a escuchar el débil sollozo de una mujer.

-Calla linda. No querrás que los loqueros de tu novio te escuchen ¿o si?- dijo burlonamente.

Era ella. Conocía a Eriol Hiragizawa. No podía ser nadie más. Había atrapado a ese traidor in fraganti.

Sacó su _Katana_ de su funda y la sostuvo con la mano derecha a su costado. Ah.. que bien se sentía el poder usarla de nuevo...

Se acababa el silencio. Abrió la puerta bruscamente de un golpe seco, haciendo que las dos personas que estaban tendidas en la cama, una sobre otra, voltearan a verlo sorprendidas.

Saito alcanzó a ver a la joven que yacía debajo del estadounidense, reconociéndola inmediatamente como la chica a la que buscaba. Se sonrió a si mismo un momento, mientras fijaba la mirada en el castaño, que tenía el torso desnudo, que se había quedado estático en su sorpresa, soltando el auricular del teléfono al suelo.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no la habías encontrado Henry.- dijo Valentine de una manera fría y despectiva al pronunciar su nombre.

El joven había quedado pasmado. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que el mismo Saito llegaría tan lejos. Recorrió su mirada gélida por unos momentos, y después se fue a posar rápidamente en la _katana_ que el hombre sostenía confiadamente.

Generalmente siempre tenía un arma a la mano para cualquiera de esas situaciones, y sin embargo; talvez en el momento en la que más la necesitaba, no se encontraba en su sitio.

-Saito.- dijo con algo de miedo, levantándose de un salto de la cama y haciéndose a un lado con rapidez.

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo.- le dijo el nombrado con algo de burla. -No me importarían en este momento las perversiones de tu pequeña mente retorcida, pero veo que tienes aquí a una persona que jamás estaría dentro de tus posibilidades...-

-Iba a llevarla hoy mismo.- dijo el joven de Nueva Orleáns pegándose a la pared, con una voz temblorosa y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-O si, lo sé..- el asesino se iba acercando lentamente hasta donde estaba el castaño. -La ibas a llevar después de saciar tus bajos instintos con ella ¿no es así? ¿No te advertí que la joven no debía de ser tocada?- dijo peligrosamente.

-Yo.. escucha Saito, se que no hice lo que debía, pero no es para tanto...- informó de una manera no muy convincente. -La encontré ¿no?-

-¿A costa de que precio?-

-Bueno, eso no es muy importante...-

Saito se rió por un instante con ironía. -Entregaste a Eriol.- siseo el hombre mientras levantaba su arma con lentitud, dirigiéndola peligrosamente al castaño. -Entregaste al mejor asesino de la compañía... y Reuel no está nada contento.-

-P-Pero.. ¿que te hace decir?.. yo no..- titubeó.

-¿Te creías que no me iba a enterar de las cosas que hacías? ¿Crees que la compañía, con todo su poder, no se iba a enterar de los sucios planes de un gusano como tu?-

-¡Pero el estaba apunto de traicionarnos! ¡Se iba a largar con ella para ocultarla!-

Saito no respondió. Con una velocidad que Henry jamás se hubiera imaginado en Eriol, el espadachín se acercó a él, empujándolo con fuerza extraordinaria, mientras aprisionaba su cuello entre la pared y su antebrazo, sosteniendo su _katana_ muy cerca de su ombligo.

-Eres un maldito traidor. Un bastardo que solo se atañe por sus propios intereses, y deja todo lo demás de lado. ¿Creías que podrías intentar engañarme sin recibir tu merecido? ¡¿Creías que saldrías bien librado después de haberme retado?! ¡Pues te equivocaste maldito!-

Y sin darle siquiera una oportunidad de defenderse, hundió su katana con fuerza en el estomago del joven, recibiendo de él un simple quejido. Le dio una vuelta brusca, y sintió como su mano se llenaba de sangre proveniente del mango por el que escurría rápidamente el liquido.

-Soy el mejor asesino ¿oíste?. Mejor que cualquier imbecil que haya pisado la compañía. Mejor que tu... y pronto, mucho mejor que Eriol... -

Henry hizo un gesto de miedo y dolor, sin que sus ojos se apartaran en ningún momento de su rostro. Vio en los ojos escarlatas de Saito el rencor que había guardado por todos esos años, así también como el placer de regresar a su verdadera vocación. Ninguna otra persona se hubiera podido comparar con él jamás.

El asesino soltó al joven de manera despectiva, dejándolo caer al suelo sin ninguna sutileza, dejando que se retorciera a sus pies, sin sentir siquiera un poco de compasión. Lanzó otras dos rápidas cuchilladas a sus tobillos, para que no se pudiera mover, dispuesto a dejarlo morir en ese lugar, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Limpió sin cuidado las manchas carmines que habían quedado en su arma con su gabardina, y guardo su _katana _en su funda con sumo cuidado. Y entonces si fijo la mirada en la joven, que había permanecido inmóvil en la cama, observando con una expresión de terror en el rostro, el acto sádico que se desempañaba frente a sus ojos, sin la más mínima muestra de clemencia.

No sabía que sería lo peor. Si haber visto consumado el acto de aquel joven castaño, ó tener que enfrentarse al hombre que acababa de llegar.

Se movió unos centímetros hacía atrás, sintiendo todavía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, cuando el hombre se le acercó. La miró desde su alta figura, con unos ojos que ya había visto en algún lugar...

De nuevo una persona la veía con esos ojos escarlatas... de nuevo tenía que enfrentarse a ese brillo fantasmal y sádico, acentuando por las manchas de sangre en sus manos. Eran esos ojos, como los que le había visto al ojiazul alguna vez; cuando la había observado de esa manera cruel e irreconocible... ¿Porque ese hombre, asesino como era, tenía la misma mirada que Eriol en ese momento? ¡Acababa de asesinar a alguien! ¡Acababa de realizar el acto más inhumano de toda la creación! ¡Era un asesino! ¡¿Porque demonios llevaba en su rostro los mismos ojos escarlatas de Eriol?!

-Lo siento Sr. Le Beau.- se escuchó una voz masculina tenue por toda la habitación, como si estuviera muy apartado de aquel sitio. -Pero el Sr. Hiragizawa se encuentra en una celda de castigo y en estos momentos no se puede transferir su llamada, vuelva a intentarlo en unas cuantas horas.- y después, la línea del teléfono estaba muerta.

Saito desvió la mirada por unos momentos hacía el auricular, que ya solo daba el tono de marcado. Él estaba familiarizado con los sistemas del hospital mental, ya que había investigado mucho acerca de todo lo que en ellos se refería, por lo que se le hizo algo extraño que, aún estando en una celda de castigo, no le hubieran permitido tomar la llamada...

-Salgamos de aquí.- dijo amenazadoramente, y acercándose a la joven, y con un mínimo esfuerzo, la levanto de la cama, y salió del edificio con ella, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

---

-Te vez muy mal Eriol, ¿no necesitas algo?- el joven Tsukiyono había estado inspeccionando a su jefe desde un rincón, mientras este tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y las manos entrelazadas con fuerza.

-Estoy bien.- dijo el nombrado sin mucha certeza, tratando de aplacar el dolor punzante que sentía en la palma de la mano. Se sentía algo mareado, y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, además de que empezaba a notar las paredes de la camioneta que se cerraban a su alrededor. Estar encerrado en ese lugar oscuro por todo ese tiempo, había intensificado su claustrofobia en un extremo inimaginable. Su respiración empezaba a acelerarse, y su rostro se cubría con una capa de sudor espesa.

Trató de enfocar un punto delante de él, sin que le diera resultados muy satisfactorios. Pronto empezó a sentir nauseas, empezando a notar como se le nublaba la vista.

-Detente Matt.- escuchó que decía la voz de Shaoran con autoridad, para después sentir el paro abrupto de la camioneta. El castaño abrió la puerta de la camioneta, y Eriol sintió como le pegaba el aire helado en el rostro, cuando el joven le ayudo a bajar. Así se sintió mucho peor. Solamente alcanzó a llegar hasta un rincón de la calle oscura en que se habían medido, antes de devolver el estomago.

-Demonios.- exclamó con rabia después de incorporarse, lanzando un débil golpe en contra de la pared.

-No te preocupes Eriol. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le dijo Shaoran cariñosamente, sosteniéndolo de un brazo en caso de que cayera.

Pero el ojiazul no respondió. ¡Era lógico que no se sentía nada bien! ¡De solo mirarlo se notaba que había caído en la ruina física! Primero los arañazos que aún resaltaban en su rostro a causa de esas malditas noches en la oscuridad, luego los vendajes en su cabeza, los hematomas en sus brazos, y esa molesta punzada en la espalda después de la brutal golpiza que le habían propinado, y además, ¡tenía que lidiar con ese agudo dolor en la palma de su mano! Estaba desnutrido, pálido, y sin nada de fuerza, ¿Como quería que se sintiera?

-Si.- alcanzó a decir entre respiración entrecortada. -Tengo que ayudar a Tomoyo.- dijo obstinadamente, subiendo de nuevo a la camioneta.

Li lanzó una mirada furtiva a Shinishi, la cual regreso con algo de preocupación. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa misión, y no sabía precisar el porque.

---

-Aquí es.- Izumi Murosaki señalo uno de los edificios que se encontraban frente a ellos, mientras la camioneta en la que iban, se detenía poco a poco en el lugar indicado. El pelirrojo tecleó en su computadora con precisión y rapidez, haciendo que en su pantalla apareciera un mapa en tercera dimensión de la ciudad entera. Sin embargo, un pequeño resplandor rojo destacaba en toda esa gama de colores verdosos. -¡Lo conseguí!- exclamó triunfalmente, atrayendo la atención de todos sus compañeros a su persona. -Logré infiltrarme a el sistema de seguridad de la policía, ahora nosotros también podemos ver la localización de nuestro jefe.- dijo orgullosamente, empezando a teclear de nuevo.

-Bien hecho Izzy, lo necesitaremos.- recompensó Eriol, echándole una rápida mirada a la venda que le cubría la mano, imaginándose por un momento la fea cicatriz que le quedaría. Al menos, si algo pasaba, ellos sabrían como localizarlo.

-Hay que entrar entonces.- exclamó Shaoran Li con entusiasmo, mientras acariciaba su fiel pistola con los dedos, imaginándose por un momento la cara de Henry al ponérsela enfrente.

-No.- dijo Eriol cortantemente, levantándose con un poco de trabajo de su lugar. -Iré yo solo.- dijo rotundamente revisando el cartucho de su arma, y su fiel encendedor en el bolsillo derecho.

-¿Como dices?- preguntó el más joven del grupo ingenuamente, mirando a su jefe con ojos sorprendidos.

-Iré yo solo, ya lo oíste.-

-¡Pero no puedes!- intervino Shaoran, sin importarle la gélida mirada que se lanzó en su dirección. -Quiero decir, ¡Mírate! ¡No estás en las mejores condiciones para ir solo!-

-Escúchame Li, hazme caso solo esta vez. No es seguro que la encontremos aquí. No creo que después de tres días todo siga oculto para la compañía, para este momento ya deben de saber algo.- todos los presentes lo miraron algo sorprendidos, ¡por eso mismo era el jefe del equipo, jamás dejaba escapar ningún detalle! -No me sorprendería que ya hubieran venido y se la hubieran llevado. Si ese es el caso, necesitamos saber a donde la trasladaron para poder ir por ella o la perdemos. Iré yo, y si algo sucede ustedes podrán rastrearme con esta cosa.- dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo hacia su mano.

-Pero yo puedo ayudarte y...- intervino Li, cada vez más molesto con su jefe. ¡No iba a ser un estorbo, lo único que intentaba era ayudarle!

-No Li. No irás.- y quien sabe si fue por la manera contundente ó aquella mirada amenazante lo que silencio a Li, que solamente se recargo en su silla con los brazos cruzados. -No es el momento de que te pongas de berrinchudo Shaoran.- pero Li no le contesto.

-Escucha, necesito entrar solo por ahora. Si algo sucede quiero que estés ahí para auxiliarme. Te necesito aquí, en tus cinco sentidos y con la cabeza despejada ¿entendido?-

Li asintió. El tono afable con que lo había dicho le había resultado de algún modo algo calmante.

-¿Me necesitas eh?- se burló el castaño con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. -Lo siento Eriol pero solo se te aprecia como amigo...- y los demás rieron ante su comentario, incluyendo al ojiazul.

-Más quisieras Li.- y les sonrió.

Y con un último vistazo a su equipo, bajo de la camioneta y se encaminó al edificio.

-Cuídate amigo.- le dijo el castaño antes de cerrar la puerta, y arrancar la camioneta, donde esperarían desde algún lugar más lejano.

---

Eriol entró al edificio que le habían señalado, empezando a buscar los números de las puertas de los apartamentos. Iba con paso acelerado y con una mano asegurada a la pistola que cargaba en la cintura; no sabía que se podía encontrar. Si bien Henry no estaba cumpliendo con la amenaza que le había hecho aquella vez por teléfono, seguro ya había entregado a la mujer al jefe. Después de todo era una recompensa demasiado jugosa, y, aunque significara que ya no podría hacerle la vida imposible a él, estando encerrado en un sanatorio o no, no lo dudaría dos veces con semejante cantidad casi para el solo.

No era un lugar lujoso, y los elevadores en esas condiciones eran demasiado para pedir. Se detuvo unos momentos a mitad de la escalera, cuando la visión le empezó a fallar de nuevo, y renovadas punzadas de dolor azotaban su nuca.

**_Te estás debilitando. _**

****

_Lo se. No es necesario que me lo digas. _

**_No debes dejar abajo tus defensas. _**

****

_No te preocupes, ningún asesino a sido capaz de vencerme. Sé defenderme solo. _

**_Lo se. Se que puedes contra los asesinos. Pero... tu mente, se está debilitando. _**

****

Era la primera vez en su vida que la oía titubear, como si de repente aquella voz aguda y macabra hubiera cambiado.

_¿Que quieres decir? _

**_Ellos regresarán con más fuerza ahora. Si no estás preparado para ellos, podrían destruirte... _**

****

Ellos... hablaba de las voces. Esas voces malditas que ya habían empezado a azorarlo desde que estaba en la oscuridad.

_No pasará nada sino estoy en la oscuridad. _

**_¿No recuerdas acaso como era en aquellos tiempos? ¿No recuerdas como a plena luz del día nos atormentaban con esos gritos repugnantes? _**

****

Era cierto. En su niñez podía oír las voces siempre. Cuando estaba despierto, cuando dormía... así lo cubriera la oscuridad por completo, ó lo alumbrara el sol con calidez; siempre estaban ahí, sin dejarlo continuar en paz.

**_Si regresan, todo se terminó. No podrás salir de este lugar nunca más. _**

****

_Debo aguantar. _

Y sin importarle el penetrante dolor ahora de la mitad de la cabeza, continuó subiendo las escaleras. Un pasillo largo y de varias puertas lo llevó hasta el apartamento que quería. Se paró frente a la puerta y con sigilo hurgó en sus bolsillos, encontrando al poco tiempo el artefacto que buscaba. Un gancho que le había servido infinidad de veces para abrir otras puertas se introdujo en la cerradura con sigilo y cuidado, tratando de encontrar el resorte que haría botar el seguro... y sin embargo, al introducirlo, se dio cuenta que no existía ninguna resistencia.

La puerta había estado abierta desde el principio.

**_Esto no me suena nada bien. _**

****

_Tendremos que averiguarlo. _

Sacó la pistola de su funda, y la cargo con rapidez, abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo. Caminó sigilosamente por los pasillos con pistola en mano, abriendo cada puerta que se encontraba con mucho cuidado. Nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Todo estaba en la más completa oscuridad. Ninguna luz se filtraba por las puertas, y ningún rayo de luna se reflejaba en las superficies de cristal de todo el departamento; era muy difícil desplazarse en ese lugar.****

Recorrió todas las habitaciones sin encontrar nada, hasta que llegó al fondo del pasillo. La puerta simplemente estaba entrecerrada, aún así sin ningún rastro de luz.

Eriol olió algo distintivo, solo perceptible para un sentido entrenado... sangre. Un olor metálico característico de la sangre al ser derramada en grandes cantidades y oxidarse con el ambiente. Pero también el olor a sangre fresca. A sangre que probablemente brotaba de una herida alarmante, a chorros.

Sintió una presión en el pecho como nunca antes la había sentido, mientras un pánico inaudito le pegaba de lleno en el rostro. No se habría atrevido ¿o si? ¿Había sido esa su intención desde el principio? ¿Llamarlo y atormentarlo con todos sus comentarios pervertidos, para atraerlo y matarla así nada más? ¡Si se hubiera atrevido a hacerle semejante cosa, se hubiera encargado de perseguirlo hasta la muerte! ¡Y no solamente lo mataría, sino que lo torturaría hasta que le suplicara!

Así que abrió la puerta con sigilo, y adelantó su pistola a su cuerpo, empuñándola con una mano, listo para recibir el ataque... que nunca llegó. Entró a la habitación de una manera rápida sin tener nada imprevisto. Todo en la oscuridad, sin ningún movimiento, sin nada.

No alcanzaba a ver muy bien en aquella penumbra, y apenas podía distinguir las cosas que estaban tiradas en el piso. Silencio. Nada más...

**_¿Que demonios es eso? _**

****

La voz tenía razón. Si se aguzaba el oído, se podía percibir un sonido extraño proveniente de la misma habitación. Era como el sonido de algo viscoso que caía gota a gota desde algún sitio en las alturas. Y un poco más leve, casi inaudible, pero aún perceptible, se captaba la respiración trabajosa y entrecortada de alguien.

De nuevo el pánico lo invadió. -¿Tomoyo?- dijo sin muchas fuerzas, sintiendo como cada letra se le atoraba en la garganta y le causaba una sensación horrible y lastimera al aventurarse fuera de su boca.

Escuchó una especie de susurro. Alguien que gemía de dolor e impotencia, talvez también de miedo. Y a pesar de la situación, Eriol suspiró aliviado. No era la voz de Tomoyo.

Sin importarle mucho qué o quien estuviera ahí, o que hubiera una emboscada, encendió la luz del cuarto, iluminándolo todo con eso. Y su vista casi le hizo vomitar.

Colgado de una pared, incrustado del estómago con una _katana _fuertemente colocada, a casi medio metro del suelo, se encontraba Henry. Era una vista horrorosa en verdad. Un gesto de terror casi demencial se cruzaba por sus finas facciones, contrayéndolas de manera maniaca. Se aferraba con fuerza a la espada con las dos manos, magullándolas considerablemente, tratando de impedir el efecto de la gravedad, que ya había hecho lo suyo en su abdomen cortado casi a la mitad, del que colgaban, de una manera repugnante, las vísceras sangrantes del castaño.

-Demonios.- dijo calmadamente, mirándolo de manera sorprendida. ¿Quien le había hecho eso?

-¿Porque te sorprendes Eriol? ¿No estabas acostumbrado ya a escenas como esta?- una voz fría y siseante se oyó detrás de él, y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. Levantó la pistola al momento, dándose la vuelta de manera ágil y quedando de frente contra el recién aparecido. Sin embargo, antes de que acabara de darse la vuelta, un golpe certero cayó plenamente en su mano, haciendo que soltara la pistola que llevaba, yendo a dar a una de las esquinas del otro lado de la habitación.

Saito... ahora sabía porque no lo había escuchado al entrar. Ni siquiera había oído su respiración, ó el roce de sus telas contra su cuerpo. Aquel hombre era, a pesar de todas las habladurías que existían en la compañía, el mejor asesino.

-¿Saito?¿Que haces aquí?- le dijo de manera rápida, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Yo debería de preguntarte lo mismo Eriol.- le contestó el asesino lanzándole una mirada helada. -¿No deberías de estar en una celda de castigo en Azkaban?-

No le sorprendía que supiera. Después de todo tenían a los mejores técnicos en computadora.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.- le respondió de la misma manera, mirándolo desafiadoramente a pesar de su aspecto macilento.

-Como ves Eriol, si me incumbe. Venías por esa mujer, y yo la necesito para llevársela a Reuel. Estas interfiriendo en nuestros planes de nuevo...-

.¿Tú la tienes entonces?-

-Si, ya está en donde debe.-

Eriol debía llegar a ella. No podía dejar que lo mataran. -¿Porque le hiciste esto?-

Saito miro a Henry por un momento, haciendo que este lo viera de manera aterrada. Y Eriol ahora si quedo sorprendido ante ese hombre. Jamás había visto en el rostro de otro ser humano una expresión de miedo más angustiosa; se atrevería a decir que hasta podía llegar a sentir lastima y compasión por él. ¿Era así de grande el sadismo y poder que Saito podía llegar a infundir en sus victimas?

-Se lo merecía. Engaño a la compañía reteniendo a la mujer, y descubrió a uno de nuestros mejores asesinos..- dijo con pesadumbre, como si cada palabra le costara trabajo. -Sabes que nadie se va sin recibir su castigo.- añadió ahora con más confianza. -Y tu no serás la excepción.- y con ello, se lanzó al ataque con una espada igual a la que estaba incrustada en la pared, con Henry atravesado por ella. El ojiazul esquivó el golpe a duras penas, ya que como se lo había imaginado, la velocidad de ese asesino era casi dos veces superior a la suya propia en ese estado.

-¿Que demonios haces?- le preguntó para ganar tiempo, mientras intentaba decidir que hacer.

-Reuel te quiere... ver.- le dijo con una sonrisa sádica, mientras pasaba sus largos dedos por el filo de su _katana. _-Pero no dijo en que estado.- y con ello se lanzó a una segunda embestida, alcanzando a Eriol apenas en el brazo izquierdo. Saito levantó la espada de nuevo, justo en el momento en que el otro asesino se daba cuenta de que estaba acorralado contra una pared. A su lado estaba Henry, observándolo con ojos suplicantes.

Valentine se adelanto de nuevo con la espada empuñada fuertemente, cortando un cuadro al óleo que colgaba en la pared cuando su golpe se veía esquivado de nuevo, provocando que el lienzo cayera, obstruyéndole la vista por un momento.

Eriol aprovechó ese pequeño instante de confusión para pararse enfrente de Henry y mirarlo a los ojos. -Perdóname.- y con eso, de un fuerte jalón, atrajo hacía si la espada que había estado sosteniendo al castaño, haciendo que este cayera pesadamente al suelo, pero con una cara de alivio.

El ojiazul empuño la espada con las dos manos frente a él, observándola con detenimiento y en cierta forma con una mezcla de admiración y anhelo. Debía de confesar que la espada bañada en sangre, resultaba un objeto por demás atrayente, y sentir que el líquido fresco empezaba a correr entre sus dedos, le hicieron sentir fascinación ante el arma. Nada comparado con el momento de asfixiar a alguien con ese fino hilo que acostumbraba a usar, en donde se trabajaba con un movimiento limpio y rápido, no. Una _katana_, se sentía mucho mejor. Con ella podía sentir la propia emoción de la muerte.

Una risa seca lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Volteó rápidamente para observar a Saito, que llevaba la espada al hombro sin dejar de empuñarla, y lo veía de una manera... peculiar.

-¿Verdad que es hermosa?- le dijo de repente, refiriéndose a la espada que tenía entre las manos, mientras le brillaban los ojos de emoción.-¿Verdad que es una sensación especial el tenerla entre tus manos?-

Eriol no supo que decir. No sabía en verdad que hacía a aquella arma tan especial. No sabía si aquella fascinación que había sentido de repente era por la _katana_, o el como se veía iluminada por ese brillo carmesí.

Pero no podía estar pensando en eso. Después se preocuparía por comprar una y por reemplazar a su fiel encendedor...la utilizaría como su nueva arma. Sin embargo, ahora debía inquietarse por el hombre que tenía en frente. Ahí estaba él, indefenso; con una espada en mano que en verdad no le ayudaría de mucho si estaba tratando de salvarse de un experto, cuando el nunca antes había utilizado una.

Y pareció que Saito se divirtió ante su indecisión. -¿Que sucede Eriol?- se burló. -¿El mejor asesino de Reuel no sabe empuñar una espada?-

Y antes de pronunciar otra palabra, y con la _katana_ acomodada diestramente en una de sus manos, se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, esta vez con más fuerza y velocidad. Golpe que Eriol trato de bloquear con su propia espada, recibiendo con ello una embestida de menor potencia.

-No eres tan malo como pensé.- dijo Saito sin dejar de atacar, viendo que el joven tenía cierta capacidad para al menos poder defenderse. –Pero no puedo dejarte ir.-

-¿Para que te serviría yo en esto?- le preguntó el ojiazul entrecortadamente.

-Reuel te quiere vivo...-

Eriol trato de bloquear un último ataque, que alcanzó a rozarle el rostro, antes de pensar detenidamente lo que le habían dicho. Si la pelea continuaba así, él terminaría muerto, y lo peor, sin saber en donde estaba Tomoyo; si seguía con la pelea, y por algún milagro lograba salir vencedor, tendría entre manos la misma situación. Ahora que si dejaba que lo llevasen con Reuel, al menos tendría talvez una idea de donde encontrar a la mujer... Y hasta donde podía razonarlo, la mejor decisión era la tercera, ¿O era mejor quedarse con los brazos cruzados?

Sostuvo de nuevo la _katana_ frente a sus ojos, pero ya no la movió para tratar de defenderse. Vio como el arma de Saito atravesaba más allá de su campo de visión, y como una sensación de escozor empezaba por brotarle en el ombligo para salirle por la espalda, y como un tibio líquido empezaba a escurrir por su camisa.

El arma con la que se estaba defendiendo cayó al piso instantáneamente, y sus manos se dirigieron a su estomago, intentando contener el dolor insoportable que empezaba a emanar a bocanadas.

-Sabía que nunca llegarías a ser mejor que yo.- escuchó que decía Saito, mientras limpiaba su _katana_ con la gabardina, y salía apresuradamente de la habitación.

¿A dónde iba? ¿No se supone que se lo iba a llevar? ¡Vaya! ¡Pasar ese dolor infernal por nada!

-Eriol...- el inglés distrajo por un momento la atención que había tenido dirigida a la puerta, cuando escuchó un débil murmullo que lo llamaba desde atrás. Al voltear, vio como el castaño que otras veces le había causado tantas molestias, ahora se retorcía indefenso en el suelo, tratando de volver a meter sus entrañas a su vientre.

-Ayúdame.- le dijo con la voz suplicante, mirándolo con ojos de miedo y estupor, seña inequívoca de que estaba a punto de caer en shock. Y a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho o dicho alguna vez, el ojiazul sintió de repente cierta inquietud.

**_Espero que no estés pensando en ayudarlo... _**

****

_No es eso... es solo que... _

_**¡A buena hora te esta saliendo lo caritativo! ¡Solo míranos! ¡Hemos perdido contra ese engreído de Saito, y ahora que puedes, ni siquiera has intentado huir!**_

****

_Tengo que ayudar a Tomoyo, lo sabes... _

**_¡Pues menuda forma de averiguarlo! ¡Veremos si logramos llegar vivos para saber en donde esta! _**

****

-Eriol.- de nuevo esa súplica, de nuevo los ojos castaños que pedían compasión. El ingles buscó a su alrededor, por algo que le pudiera ayudar. Paños... que no sabía como utilizar. ¡No era ningún medico por dios! Sabía curar heridas, claro... pero ¡A ese hombre se le estaban saliendo las entrañas! ¡No podía remediar eso!

Y el teléfono, para el colmo de sus males, no tenía línea. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarlo entonces?

-Lo siento Henry, no puedo ayudarte.- le dijo sinceramente, mientras intentaba detener su propia hemorragia. –Lo más que puedo hacer es detener tu sufrimiento.- y diciendo esto y con mucho trabajo, se arrastró hasta una de las esquinas, de donde recogió el arma que le había sido arrebatada al principio del combate, regresando después a donde estaba Henry.

-Toma.- le dijo ofreciéndole la pistola. –No creo que lo tuyo tenga ya algún remedio. Mejor que no sufras más.-

El castaño se rió irónicamente, viéndolo desde su rostro pálido. –Nunca pensé que yo te pediría ayuda a ti, en ninguna circunstancia.- le dijo entrecortadamente y con mucho esfuerzo. –Lástima que nunca pude enfrentarme contigo, hubiéramos demostrado quien era el mejor... pero parece que alguien más ya lo a hecho por nosotros.- dijo lacónicamente, viendo hacía la puerta. –El maldito impidió que la tocara. Apenas empezaba a divertirme.-

-Cállate Henry. Estás a un paso de la muerte, y yo soy ese que te puede dar el descanso, ó dejarte aquí agonizando y tragando tu propia sangre...- le espetó el ojiazul con desprecio, sintiendo como la fuerza empezaba a abandonarle.

-Tienes razón. Ya arreglaremos nuestras cuentas en el infierno. Mientras tanto, muéstrale a Saito lo que valen los mejores asesinos de la compañía.- y diciendo esto, cerró los ojos con serenidad impresionante, a pesar de saber lo que venía. Eriol lo miró un momento, y levantó su pistola, apuntándola directamente a su frente.

-Este no era el modo que quería terminar contigo.- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Tu sentimiento es mutuo amigo mío.-

Y de solo jalar el gatillo, la vida de Henry había terminado. Un disparo rápido y sin titubeos, que entró directamente al cerebro, le arranco de un solo suspiro la única parte de su ser que le pertenecía. Y por primera vez, Eriol no se sintió satisfecho de ese acto. Supuso que no era esa la manera en que había imaginado tantas veces el terminar con él, sin querer pensar en otras opciones.

Lo miró una última vez y vio con detenimiento el rostro de Henry. Pacífico y sin ningún arrepentimiento. Sereno y con un aire de paz que jamás se hubiera imaginado de él, de no estarlo viendo en ese momento. ¿Podría morir él de la misma manera? ¿No cargaría a la hora de su muerte el peso de todas las almas perdidas que sentía sobre sus hombros? ¿No le daría miedo el conocer su siguiente destino, en donde le esperaba no solo una vida, sino una eternidad de lo que vivía día tras día, al tener todas las luces de su alrededor apagadas?

Se sintió sin fuerza de pronto, y sus músculos ya no le respondieron. Cayó de frente, sin poder aguantar más la perdida de sangre.

_Bueno, lo intenté... _

Y antes de caer inconsciente, escuchó pasos detrás de él. Y como unas manos lo levantaban de su sitio, y lo arrastraban a quien sabe donde...

_**Aguanta, aún no terminamos...**_

**__**

**_---_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

-Así es, ya la tenemos.- Reuel miró por tercera vez a la mujer ametista, que lo miraba asustada desde un rincón, amordazada y amarrada a una silla de madera.

-¿_Lo tienes a él? ¿Estas seguro de su identidad?- _se escuchó una voz que provenía del teléfono.

-Si, lo estoy.-

_-Hiciste bien tu trabajo Reuel, obtendrás la suma que te prometí por ella, y cien mil más por él.-_

Reuel se quedó pensativo un momento. Sin esa mujer de por medio, Eriol podría ser de nuevo aquel asesino que había conocido en los primeros días, y podría volver a moldearlo a su antojo. Sin embargo, él mismo había comprobado, que después de amar en esa magnitud a una mujer, no se podía volver a ser el mismo. No creía que Eriol deseara regresar a ese lugar, y menos sabiendo que su propio jefe había entregado a la joven.

-¿Para que lo quieres?- le preguntó Ronald con algo de consternación.

_-Pensé que nunca pedías razones a tus clientes Reuel.- _

-Nunca se había visto involucrado uno de mis empleados.- le contestó fríamente.

_-Ella está enamorada de él. Lo necesito para llevar acabo mis planes.- _

-¿Qué le va a pasar?-

_-Todavía no lo se Reuel. Pero eso ya no será de tu incumbencia; te lo estoy comprando a muy buen precio.-_

Y por más que buscaba alguna razón para no entregarlo, el simple hecho de que hubiera traicionado a la compañía y de haberla puesto en peligro, eran motivos suficientes para dejarlo fuera de su protección.

-Esta bien. Enviare a los dos, y llegarán contigo por la mañana.-

Continuara...

Hola!! Pos aquí esta otro capitulo!! Ya estamos cerca del final!! Pues verán, la causa de mi retraso es que, no se porque, pero como que por estas fechas mi compu tiende a descomponerse, y ya saben, siempre salen con la cosa de que le tienen que borrar la memoria, etc, etc. Pues ahora no fue la excepción. Ya llevaba algunas hojas hechas, las cuales me borraron nn U , así que manitas pa que las quiero, me puse a trabajar de nuevo en la historia. Además ya no me da mucho tiempo más que en los fines de semana, ya que los demás días voy a un curso, y llego a mi casita a las 9 de la noche uu nada cómodo en serio.

Como sea, aquí están los reviews!!

Undine: jaja sip, ya me di cuenta, haber cuando me pasas ese truco eh?? Haber cuando hablamos de nuevo!

Korishiteru: Disculpa la tardanza, espero que te guste este capitulo también, sorry por no darle bien a Henry!

furbychan: ¬¬ Deja a Yue–chan en paz él tan lindo que es! Claro no niego que Shaoran tambien pero ¬¬ deja a Yue!

The Dark: Me lleva! Si con Umbridge ya tenía!! Puts, parece que esa tal Dark es mucho peor. Nota para mi: Comprarle a Fred y George esas bombas fétidas que dejan olor una semana. Eh.. ah! Hola Darksita suma inquisidora de Hogwarts! Que haciendo?? nn U

Ayin: ˆOˆ Han encontrado a Tomoyito!! No como esperábamos, pero al menos ya salió!!

S.F.T.: Mmm tienes razón acerca de ese tal pensador, he oído que esta escribiendo un libro... mmm ¿Lo conoces? ¬¬

Ina: Jeje, bah, Eriol nunca volverá a ser ese mono lindo en uno de mis fics!! Lo prometo! Todo ser humano tiene su lado malo! Y este de Eriol me encanta!! Y nunca se le va a quitar!

Yashi- MGJ: A claro, digo, SI pasara algo entre SS, talvez se encuentren otra vez o algo, a lo que me refería es a que se acabo de que salgan los dos juntos y todo eso.. No te preocupes!!

Luly: me has recordado la desgracia del año!! T-T.. como sea. Haber cuando nos encontramos de nuevo niña!! Ya quita a quien este de tu pc!!

Mysato47: Gracias por dejar review! Siempre es bueno conocer a alguien más! Ey!! Tenias razon! Si me tardo más lo hago mejor nn U

--- : Jejeje Gracias por el comentario!!

Anne M. Riddle: Pues yo creo que la despedida fue mejor así. Digo, algo rápido no se siente tanto. Al menos no miró atrás de nuevo, o estoy segura que regresaba corriendo.

Padme Gilraen: Jeje deja al pobre de Shaoran! Que todavía tiene su papel que cumplir! Por cierto.. ¬¬ sigo esperando cierta historia de cierto mono con cicatriz...

Yuen: Nunca te des por vencida compañera, eso es lo que digo, no importa que tan mal te vaya, siempre hay alguna recompensa al final. Espero poder leer algún día lo que estés escribiendo, y decirte: lo lograste...

Jeru: Jeje, adios SS!!

YUKINO 8: Holap! Verdad que Eriol es hermoso?? Snif, y ya empece otras dos historias, con una personalidad diferente, pero siempre algo especial. Y oye! No comas ansias!! Solo yo se el final! Tendrán que esperarlo!

Tsuki Lunita: Ya veras como se soluciona todo en la historia, ya no me queda ninguna duda del final, ni como lo voy a resolver todo. Gracias por tu sinceridad, en verdad la aprecio mucho, y ya sabes que cuando quieras, estoy aquí para apoyarte.

kanna sagara Sip, no te preocupes, que al final pondré algo de esa pareja.. mm aunque cualquier consejo serviria de mucho!

Sayo: jaja creeme que a todas las admiradoras de Eriol nos gustaría tenerlo en frente! Gracias por tus comentarios, son inspiradores en verdad...

Beautiful- night : AAAAAHHHHH!!! Hay que sacar al perro, la compu, los libros, mis películas... (tiff queda en medio de la habitación con todas sus cosas en las manos) eh eh? No paso nada? Ufff... me salve.. por ahora.. espero...

Carla: Angst.. que es eso?? Yo escribir eso?? Ja!! Fiiii fii fii

Saito Ryuzaki: Hola! Oye, muchas gracias por haberme recomendado tantos fics, como sabrás no hay muchas personas interesadas en el HH así que conocer a más personas con esos gustos es reconfortante. En especial me gusto le de la orbe del mago, lástima que lleva mucho tiempo sin continuación...

Gaby (hyatt) : Ese momento que esperas va a resultar en verdad muy difícil de escribir, ya que quiero que todas las emociones que se tienen en un momento como ese, queden plasmadas perfectamente. Solo espero que sea algo creíble...

Ciakaira: Vaya! Ya le he encontrado varias dueñas a Shaoran... ¿Cuál será la verdadera? XD

Master, The Gambler: Hola chico lindo! TT tienes razón! Tiene faltas de ortografía! Y yo que reviso los textos (se supone) bueno, a la siguiente lo haré con mayor detenimiento. Oyep, gracias por lo de las clases sobre vampiros! Mmm aunque creo que algo más de info no me haría nada mal! Ahí cuando puedas!

Kikasasa: Mmm eso que me pides se oye difícil.. pero pues lo intentare, aunque no prometo nada..

Tomoe Himura: uu Todos quieren conocer el momento en que Tomoyo se entera ¿por qué? T-T no podríamos dejarlo así? Y todos muy contentos y felices??? TT

Kanna aap: Mmm Eriol fue liberado para que lo capturaran de nuevo XD era eso o quedarse sin su Tomoyito...

Anna Asakura: Pues si, admito que tienes mucha razón sobre esos hospitales, pero piensa esto: ¿por qué tratar con amabilidad a una persona que a asesinado a muchos inocentes? Yo creo que esa seria su ideología...

Kassandra L K: jajaja y quien dijo que Li solamente iba a quedar encarcelado??? XD

Okinu: Yo creo que es una historia algo complicada no? Digo, así somos los humanos y creo que deben de existir varios sentimientos a la vez, no solamente puede haber una persona buena buena, u otro mala mala, porque entonces si no tendría mucho chiste el personaje (momento... ¬¬ creo que Tomoyo es más o menos así XD no importa, ya se le quitará)

Tenshi Akire: Bien!! Que bueno que un pensamiento ayude a las personas a continuar escribiendo.. me has levantado el animo!

Sindy: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ˆOˆ! Sabes que? Siempre es bueno conocer a personas que comparten tus mismos gustos, y que en cierta parte piensan más o menos igual a ti. Gracias por haberte decidido a dejar algo, con ello tengo la oportunidad de conocerte..

Tais: Hola amiga!! Estaré esperando tu historia, haber si algun día puedes transcribirla a la compu, sino, yo te presto la mía nn!

Dani: Hola niña!! Oye, eres la persona que deja más comentarios diciendo que me apure... en serio que te quiero dar las gracias por eso, siempre que entro a la página y veo un nuevo review tuyo, me acuerdo de la historia (no es que la olvide claro nn U) y me pongo a trabajar enseguida. Tus comentarios son siempre muy bien recibidos, y la verdad quisiera agradecerte mucho por ellos. Por eso amiga, este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para ti! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, fue hecho con mucho cariño!!!

Bueno, después de esto, hemos terminado con este capítulo!! Haber, que tenemos que aclarar??

1) Oigan, disculpen la muerte de Henry no hubiera sido como todos la esperaban, etc, etc, pero la verdad cuando me puse a pensar sobre eso, pienso que era ya algo muy predecible de lo que pasaría, así que decidí darle algún toque nuevo y que nadie se esperaba (creo) digo, lo último que quiero es que clasifiquen la historia como predecible, ya que no esta hecha con ese propósito, es por eso que no deben de tenerse asegurado el final tampoco..

2) Gracias por los comentarios sobre el último pensamiento del capítulo anterior, en verdad fue algo que salió así de repente, cuando uno esta en esas tardes de inspiración y se pone a escribir así nada más por gusto. Y por el apoyo también muchas gracias..

3) Ooo!! Por fin salió la persona que intenta hacer no se que con Tomoyo! Lo peor es que Eriol también está en sus planes!! Que cosas!!!

4) Vi Troya el día de su estreno, y solo puedo describirla de una manera : °¬° (orlando!! Brad!!)

Ejem, creo que eso es todo. Y gracias de antemano por los reviews venideros, ya que gracias a ustedes, ya casi e alcanzado los 500!! TT Gracias!!

_Tiff_

__

_"Amarte fue mi pecado... y lo estoy pagando caro en el infierno que tu has creado para mi" _

_Proporcionado por Tomoe Himura. _


	26. El Asesino de los Daidouji

**_Amando al Enemigo _**

****

_Por: Tiff_

Touya Kinomoto aparcó su auto fuera de la puerta de su casa, alcanzó unos papeles que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto, y sin mucho cuidado se los puso debajo del brazo.

Farfulló entre dientes algunas maldiciones cuando se le cayeron las llaves al suelo, justo antes de entrar a su casa. Maniobro unos momentos con todos los documentos que traía, para que al final soltara un suspiro de frustración, al no lograr levantar las llaves, y perder el equilibrio de la pila de papeles que llevaba en las manos, haciendo que todos ellos cayeran al suelo en el más completo desorden.

Ese, de nuevo, no había sido su día.

Estaba en verdad harto de su trabajo. Si bien podía ganar buen dinero, ayudando con ello a la economía familiar, personalmente lo estaba desgastando en sobre manera, requiriéndole un esfuerzo físico aún mayor, cuando tenía esa clase de casos entre manos. Para su desgracia, ó fortuna, dependiendo del punto en que lo viera, él mismo era el encargado de realizar todo lo correspondiente acerca del asesino inglés. No había sido mucho trabajo antes, cuando no tenían tanta información; pero ahora que había sido capturado, su escritorio se había llenado rápidamente con informes que esperaban a ser transcritos.

Era apenas el tercer día de la captura del inglés, y ya había llenado un cajón entero de solo su información.

Sin embargo, ahora, después de dos días enteros en la oficina, por fin lograba llegar a casa; a llenar más papeles, pero a casa a fin de cuentas.

La puerta de la casa se abrió con lentitud, y la luz lo iluminó por completo. Una delgada figura lo vio por un momento, lo saludó débilmente, y se le acercó, agachándose a su lado para ayudarle con sus papeles caídos.

Touya se detuvo un momento para observar a su hermana con detenimiento. Desde aquella vez que había llegado a casa, unos tres días atrás, ella había llevado a todos lados esa cara de tristeza y pesar. Si se ponía a pensarlo, no la había visto sonreír desde quien sabe cuando.

Era por eso que no le había mencionado lo de Shaoran. No lo había visto por allí, y las fuentes que tenía postradas a cada lado de la calle, no le habían dado indicios del joven castaño en ningún momento; y el teléfono, intervenido a su petición, tampoco había recibido llamada alguna. No tenía que preocuparse por él sino se acercaba a su hermana. Después de todo, eso era el trabajo de la policía, y el suyo sólo recaía en el de cuidar a su familia.

Entre los dos terminaron de levantar el desorden a la entrada de su casa, entrando después a ella sin hablar. La joven puso con cuidado los papeles en una de las mesitas, y se marchó con rapidez, dándole la excusa de preparar el té.

Touya se quedo pensativo un momento. ¿Sería capaz de decirle a su hermana la verdadera identidad de ese joven? No era que le cayera bien, de hecho lo aborrecía simplemente por el hecho de haberse ido a meter a su casa, asesino o no; sino que saber esa verdad, talvez le acarrearía a ella un pesar mayor al que ya llevaba.

No era ningún tonto. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que Sakura había hecho por ocultarlo, no podía negar que estaba enamorada de ese joven. Todo en ella lo decía a gritos.

¿Cómo iba a pasar desapercibido ese brillo inusual en sus ojos cada vez que él llamaba? ¿Y como no notar esa sonrisa radiante cada vez que él la visitaba? Sus charlas siempre lo incluían de una manera u otra, y esas sonrisas incautas a mitad de la comida sin razón, eran suficientes para notarlo. ¡Él mismo había pasado por eso!

La mirada oscura se entristeció por un momento. Sí sabía por lo que Sakura pasaba.

Un ruido de algo que se rompía lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Fue rápidamente a la cocina encontrando a Sakura arrodillada en el suelo, tratando de levantar los trozos de un plato que acababa de romper, mientras lavaba los trastos. Lo hacía distraídamente y como absorbida en su propio mundo, musitando algunas palabras de disculpa al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano.

Él la vio con algo de tristeza y se agachó a su lado para ayudarla, levantando la cabeza de pronto al escuchar un débil gemido de dolor de su parte.

-Te cortaste...- le dijo de una manera dulce y acusadora, cuando ella se llevó uno de sus delgados dedos a la boca.

-No es nada. Es sólo que...- y se quedó callada, mirando al suelo fijamente.

-Estás así por él ¿no es verdad?- le preguntó el joven sin rodeos, viendo con detenimiento los gestos de la chica. Pero ella no intentó disimularlo, y simplemente con un pequeño asentimiento, confirmó el cuestionamiento de su hermano. -¿Te hizo algo?-

La joven alzó los ojos rápidamente en señal de alarma. –¡Por supuesto que no!.- Exclamó decididamente y con convicción, dejando su dedo sangrante de lado.

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó Touya inocentemente, esperando que no conociera la identidad verdadera del castaño.

-Él...-titubeó.-Se fue.- le susurró con mucho trabajo y bajó la mirada de inmediato, evitando la mirada sorprendida de su hermano.

-¿Qué se fue?- le dijo éste incrédulamente, dejando los pedazos que acababa de recoger en el suelo.

-Si. Se fue hace tres noches, y no e vuelto a saber de él.-

-¿Quieres decir que estuvo aquí?- le preguntó en un tono alarmado, haciendo que Sakura se preocupara un poco.

-Si ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo de él?- la joven se levantó de su sitio, y lo miró por un momento con ojos esperanzadores.

Touya titubeó. –N-No, no se nada de él.-

El gesto de la castaña se volvió sombrío y vacilante. Parecía que estaba confundida, y sin saber que decir. –Me dijo que la policía lo perseguía.-

El moreno se quedó callado un momento, parecía que Sakura le pedía su opinión ó cualquier información de la que dispusiera. Al menos aquel joven había sido sincero con ella.

-Pensé que bromeaba al principio, pero al ver su cara tan serena y angustiada, me di cuenta de que no era así. No sé que este pasando con él, en verdad no sé si lo persiga la policía, o que haya hecho; pero... yo...- y la voz se le quebró por completo, cayó al suelo de rodillas con las manos en el rostro, sin poder contener más las lagrimas. -Él dijo que se iba para protegerme Touya, y ni siquiera me dijo a donde, puede estar en peligro y-y...- pero no pudo continuar, simplemente dejo escapar sollozos lastimeros, que retumbaron en los oídos del joven de manera perturbadora. Sin decir nada, abrazó a su hermana con cariño, dejando que la joven llorara en su hombro.

-¿Él es así de importante para ti?- le dijo con dulzura al oído, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello castaño; recibiendo un débil asentimiento por parte de la joven.

-Creo que me enamoré de él.- le confesó esbozando una tímida sonrisa, sin que las lágrimas se borraran de sus mejillas.

-Lo sé.- le contestó el joven con expresión resignada. Por más que intentara cambiar los sentimientos que su hermana tuviera para con ese hombre, no podía interferir en su corazón. Esas cosas se daban por alguna razón, y él no estaba ahí para juzgar esos motivos.

-Si tan solo pudiera saber en donde está para hablar con él una última vez, sería feliz.-

El moreno se quedó pensativo ante esas palabras. Que hablara con él no significaba que se quedaría a su lado. Él era un asesino. Un asesino que no tenía compasión por nada. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que sería diferente con su hermana? Bien podía mentirle, haciéndola caer entre sus redes, para después abandonarla así como así... Pero, si ese era el caso.. ¿Por qué había ido hasta su casa simplemente para despedirse? No le había dicho que era un asesino, pero le había confesado que la policía lo buscaba; que se iba del país... ¿Para que le diría eso sabiendo la verdadera identidad de su hermano, exponiéndose a que fueran tras él, antes de que siquiera pudiera cruzar la frontera del estado? Y suponiendo que la quería para si, ¿Por qué no se la había llevado simplemente, a base de engaños y mentiras? ¡Cuantas veces había visto a jóvenes traicionadas, salir de una relación tormentosa, después de haber seguido a hombres que les prometían futuros espléndidos! No dudaba que Sakura amara a su familia de manera incondicional pero, ¿Sería capaz de abandonarlo todo, falta de malas intenciones, para seguir al hombre del que se había enamorado? Él creía que sí. Ella lo hubiera abandonado todo.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todas las posibilidades que había tenido para llevársela, estando ella sola en casa, no lo había hecho. La había dejado ahí. Destrozada, sí, pero a salvo en casa. Lejos de su vida furtiva y llena de peligros; lejos de todos los vicios, injusticias, sangre y muerte que se ceñían alrededor de su trabajo y lo que constituía su vida. La había alejado de sí simplemente para protegerla. La había dejado en ese lugar, para mantenerla viva, aunque eso significara terminar con su propia felicidad.

-Si te hace feliz, Sakura.- le dijo al oído, aún consolándola. –Lo encontraré y lo traeré contigo.-

Y por un momento breve, al ver la sonrisa agradecida de su hermana, y el sentimiento de esperanza que inundaba sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas; el castaño le simpatizó.

--

-¿A donde demonios va?- Yue estaba observando por la pantalla que había instalado provisionalmente en su auto, a través de una portátil, todos los movimientos que hacía el asesino del que tenía la custodia. Desde que había partido del sanatorio, hasta que había llegado a ese edificio en donde pensaba estaba Tomoyo Daidouji, se había seguido el plan del que estaba informado; hasta que, después de algunos minutos de permanecer dentro del mismo departamento del tal Henry Le Beau, Eriol volvía a ponerse en movimiento hacia una dirección desconocida.

No se había estacionado frente al edificio en cuestión, ya que no quería que los compañeros del equipo del asesino lo vieran, así que prefirió quedarse a casi una cuadra de distancia del lugar. No vio personalmente a donde se dirigía el ojiazul, ni si había subido de nuevo a la camioneta que se supone lo esperaría; simplemente la pantalla le indicaba que se estaba moviendo a una alta velocidad, indicio de que iba en un vehículo.

Si el ojiazul tenía a la joven, y ahora intentaba huir, le resultaría una tarea muy complicada. Una llamada suya podía convocar a la policía entera, deteniendo a la camioneta, con conductor diestro ó no, por medio de cualquier método. Pero si de casualidad, el joven no había encontrado a la chica, debía dejarlo seguir con su investigación.

La única manera que se le ocurría de conocer los hechos en realidad, era subir al apartamento en donde se suponía estaría la joven Daidouji. Así que cerrando la lap top de un golpe seco, tomó su pistola automática de la guantera, y salió del auto con rapidez, dirigiéndose decididamente al edificio. Sabia la ubicación del apartamento perfectamente, así que no le dio mucho trabajo dar con el. Encontró la puerta abierta, y unos cuantos rastros de manchas parduscas en todo el camino hacia el lugar.

Cuidando mucho de no pisarlas, ni de tocar nada, recorrió el departamento del asesino con cautela, sin encontrar a ninguna persona en el. Sin embargo, si no esperaba encontrar nada fuera de lo común, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al seguir el rastro de gotas oscuras que se había impregnado ya en el suelo del departamento, marcándole una trayectoria.

Llegó a la última habitación del pasillo, alcanzando a percibir un olor desagradable que empezaba a inundar poco a poco el resto de los cuartos. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un horrible baño de sangre por las paredes y los pisos, y el cuerpo sin vida de un joven, que no sólo tenía un enorme corte desde el epigastrio hasta la parte baja, sino además tenía un disparo de bala en la frente.

Yue se arrodillo a su lado, y observó con detenimiento la expresión de su rostro. Serena y apacible, como si hubiera muerto en una cama gracias a los muchos años de cansancio y enfermedad.

¿Así acababan de limpias las conciencias de todos los asesinos? En todos los años que llevaba de laborar en ese ámbito, siempre se encontraba con la sorpresa de descubrir cadáveres de asesinos, con una calma despejada en el rostro. ¿Era que no sentían un remordimiento al morir, después de hacer acabado con tantos inocentes? ¿O era el hecho de conocer ya de antemano su destino, ateniéndose a permanecer condenados en el infierno por toda la eternidad?

¿Así sería la forma en que terminaría la vida de Eriol? ¿Esa expresión tendría su rostro al final de sus días?

Suspiró. ¿Por qué de repente tenía ese grave presentimiento? ¿Por qué sentía que al final, Holmes y él perderían su empleo, al no ver regresar al ojiazul a su celda de castigo? ¿Y porque pensaba que no sentiría contra él ningún tipo de rencor u odio, a pesar de todo, viendo su tumba pacífica en algún cementerio olvidado? Y no era que fuera pesimista. Pero no pensaba que Eriol fuera a terminar vivo después de esa última misión.

Tomó su celular, marcó un número con agilidad, y se puso a hablar con uno de sus agentes. Llegarían a ese lugar para llevarse el cadáver y tomar toda clase de huellas; mientras que él se encargaba de buscar, y si era necesario ayudar al ojiazul...

--

-¿Adonde va?- el pelirrojo Izumi observó en el monitor que el pequeño punto rojo que simbolizaba a su jefe, se movía. Algo muy extraño ya que no lo habían visto salir del edificio por donde había entrado.

-¿Cómo dices?- Shaoran había estado mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos notando la demora que el ojiazul ya llevaba, lanzando un resoplido de disgusto cada vez, ya que no había podido acompañarlo. Al oír a su compañero experto en computadoras lanzar ese comentario asombrado, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para ver el monitor, siendo imitado por el joven Tsukiyono.

-Eriol se está moviendo.- mencionó Murosaki, señalando la motita roja que se alejaba con rapidez del lugar.

-¿Que dem...?- y antes de que terminara su expresión, sonó su celular portátil.

-Li, debes seguir a Eriol.- le dijo una voz masculina, que parecía algo alterada, sin siquiera esperar a que él contestara.

-¿Yue? ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el castaño con alarma. Conociendo a Yue hasta el momento, se había dado cuenta que no era cosa de siempre que él estuviera en ese estado sino estuviera pasando algo importante.

-Está herido.- le dijo sin rodeos, haciendo que Li se preocupara esta vez de verdad. –No sé cuanta sangre a perdido, pero se ve que es mucha.-

-Pero no lo hemos visto salir.-

-Se lo llevaron por otro lado. Lo cargaron entre dos ó tres tipos, y lo sacaron por la puerta trasera.-

-¿Estás allá arriba?- dijo, refiriéndose al edificio.

-Si. Aquí se libró una batalla Li, Eriol fue el perdedor y se lo han llevado. Henry está muerto.-

-Esta bien. Veremos a donde se dirigen.- y cerrando su celular rápidamente se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, bajo las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros.

-Vámonos Matt. Se lo han llevado y puede que necesite nuestra ayuda.- y el rubio encendió la camioneta rápidamente y arrancó sin mucha sutileza, siguiendo las instrucciones de Izumi.

--

_¡Despierta Eriol! ¡No bajes la guardia ahora!_

El joven ojiazul, escuchando ahora ya por algunos minutos los gritos estridentes de aquella voz dentro de su cabeza, abrió los ojos lentamente. Una vista borrosa de una ventana con algunas formas en movimiento lo saludo con desgano, sintiendo que los ojos amenazaban con cerrársele de un momento a otro. Por el traqueteo que sentía, supo inmediatamente que se encontraba sentado en el suelo de una camioneta cerrada como la de su equipo, sin que ésta tuviera ninguna clase de monitores, cosa que era muy habitual tratándose de la propia.

Intentó moverse de su sitio, lanzando un débil gemido de dolor en el proceso. La herida que tenía en el estomago, aún estaba abierta, y empezaba a sangrar de nuevo. No se podía mover, y ya empezaba a perder la sensibilidad en las piernas; la vista le fallaba aún con sus lentes puestos y la conciencia se le nublaba de repente.

_No puedo hacer esto. _

Se dijo a si mismo con algo de decepción. Jamás se había dado por vencido antes, y sin embargo, ahora, no veía ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Débil, herido y desarmado, no llegaría a ningún lado.

No se había imaginado que encontraría en ese apartamento al mejor asesino de todos los tiempos. De haber sido así, talvez hubiera dejado a Li para que lo acompañara. Hubiera estado al lado de su compañero, y aunque talvez no hubieran salido del todo librados de la batalla, al menos no iría en esa camioneta, herido, y con las esperanzas por los suelos.

-No pensé que fueran a atraparlo tan pronto.- escuchó atentamente una voz que hablaba desde uno de los asientos delanteros. -¿Cómo supo el Sr. Valentine que iba a estar ahí?-

-No lo sé. Ya sabes que siempre a sido una persona muy astuta.- le contestó el hombre que iba a su lado con voz cansada y ronca.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda. Supongo que ahora que trae al Sr. Hiragizawa, será muy bien recompensado por el jefe. ¿Para que crees que lo necesiten?-

-Parece que el cliente que ordenó encontraran a los Daidouji también lo quiere a él.-

La conversación había atrapado toda su atención, lo que esos hombres comentaban tan distraídamente, era algo importantísimo para él.

¿Para que lo querían a él?

-Y parece que hay una recompensa enorme sobre su cabeza.- dijo de nuevo el hombre de voz chillona, con un dejo de avaricia en la voz. –He pensado que talvez quieran vengarse de él. Ya sabes que mantuvo escondida a la joven Daidouji en su apartamento, y que iba a huir con ella.-

**_Perfecto. Ya todos saben nuestra asombrosa historia. _**

****

Eriol trató de reír ante el sarcasmo de su propia voz interior, pero se contuvo ya que los hombres hablaban de nuevo.

-No creo que sea eso. Reuel ya lo había ido a ver al sanatorio, y parece que le perdono la vida en ese momento. Que lo requiera el cliente es una noticia nueva. No lleva más de 12 horas.-

-¿Y crees que la persona que lo quiere sepa que él es un asesino de la compañía?-

-Podría ser. La suma que le ofrecieron a Reuel lo valdría.-

-¡Pero es su mejor asesino!-

-Ahora que tiene a Saito de regreso y sabe lo que puede hacer, no creo que lo necesite.-

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que era su preferido. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que lo fuera a entregar...-

Ahí estaban reflejados todos los años de lealtad que le había brindado a la compañía. Ahí estaba su trabajo y todas sus misiones bien realizadas, además de las sumas multimillonarias que le había hecho ganar. Lo entregarían seguro por mucho menos de la mitad de lo que él había dado; sin la más mínima muestra de remordimiento...

_**Hemos dado todo por esa mujer. Lo hemos perdido todo, y ya no lo recuperaremos. Ahora no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente. Ella es lo único que nos queda...**_

Y antes de que pudiera concordar con la voz, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

--

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor con cautela una vez más, tratando de distinguir algo nítido en aquella oscuridad. Desde que había despertado de su largo sueño, después de haber visto como asesinaban a un hombre que minutos antes había tratado de abusar de ella; se había encontrado encerrada en ese pequeño cuarto, en donde no cabía la más mínima posibilidad de luz.

Era un lugar húmedo y extremadamente frío, y ella se había encogido en uno de los rincones con los brazos alrededor de las piernas para mantener algo de calor en su cuerpo. Sentía como su aliento helado chocaba contra su cuerpo al exhalar, y como sus labios empezaban a temblar sin control.

¿Adonde la habían llevado? ¿Qué era ese lugar?...

¿Porqué le estaba pasando eso? ¿Por qué a ella de entre todas las personas del mundo? Era una Daidouji, eso era cierto, pero jamás se había comportado como tal. ¿No se suponía que su madre y padre habían tomado todas las medidas necesarias para que no la encontraran nunca? ¿Qué todos los papeles que validaban su nombre estaban en la caja fuerte de algún poderoso banco, con nadie con acceso a él, más que su familia? ¿Cómo era posible que supieran quien era? ¡Y porque después de tantos años! ¡Bien podrían habérsela llevado cuando apenas era una niña, para así no tener que sufrir la tortura mental de una muerte predeterminada! Y... de nuevo... ¿Por qué ahora que había conocido por fin a una persona a quien amar? ¿Por qué no había sido en una de esas tantas relaciones fallidas con otros hombres, de los que deseaba librarse rápidamente? Si hubiera sido en aquellos momentos en que sufría por Yue, no le hubiera dolido tanto una separación...

Pero con Eriol... cuando al fin había logrado que él, después de un comienzo frío y nada prometedor, le correspondiera a sus sentimientos... ¿Por qué de repente cambiaba todo el curso de su vida, dirigiéndose a quien sabe que destino? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con él! Si, ese hombre llamado Henry le había dicho que estaba en un sanatorio, pero jamás como era que había llegado a él, ó si había resultado herido después del ataque que habían sufrido en su mismo apartamento.

_Al menos está con vida..._

Si. Al menos él seguía con vida. Y estaba a salvo en ese hospital al que lo habían llevado. No tendría que sufrir la tortura mental y el enclaustramiento al que la estaban sometiendo a ella. No tendría que estar en ese lugar oscuro y frío, sabiendo el destino que le esperaba.

_Terminará pronto._

Se dijo a si misma con convencimiento, haciendo que ese débil pensamiento le acarreara una sonrisa al rostro. La muerte ya no se veía tan mal después de todo lo que había pasado. Si iba a morir, mejor que fuera rápidamente, y no en ese lugar. Si tenía que morir, que no la dejaran ahí para que sus restos fueran olvidados. Siempre se había imaginado una solitaria lápida en medio de un campo floreado, siendo acariciado por la suave brisa primaveral.

Eso, y otra petición, serían lo que faltaría para poder terminar su vida. Si pudiera volver a ver a Eriol una última vez, aunque sea para agradecerle y decirle cuanto lo quería... para probar sus labios una vez más, antes de sucumbir... podría marcharse en paz ... una última vez; eso era todo lo que pedía.

--

-Nos están rastreando.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Si, hay un vehículo que nos a estado siguiendo desde que emprendimos el viaje, ¿ves?- el hombre que conducía la camioneta en donde iba prisionero Eriol, había estado viendo en una portátil postrada frente a él, todos los movimientos que se realizaban en torno suyo.

Había notado que desde hacía unos quince minutos, después de haber recogido al asesino del departamento de Henry, los había estado siguiendo un vehículo. Tomaba todas sus rutas e iba a muy alta velocidad, tratando de darles alcance.

-¿Estas seguro que nos siguen?- preguntó su copiloto, observando con detenimiento el monitor.

-Si.-

-¿Quién será?-

-Probablemente alguien que también busca a Hiragizawa.- dijo despreocupadamente, dando una brusca vuelta con el volante, y acelerando con imprudencia. –Podría perderlos.-

-No creo que sirva de mucho. Están a varios kilómetros de aquí. Están rastreándonos de alguna forma.-

-No puede ser. Nuestras camionetas no pueden ser rastreadas.-

Los dos se miraron por un momento, comprendiendo quien los seguía.

-Seguro es su equipo.- dijo el que iba al volante con su áspera voz.

-Pasemos a uno de los cuarteles. Cambiaremos de camioneta.-

-Esta bien.-

Y en cinco minutos alcanzaron un edificio que estaba casi en ruinas. La puerta se abrió de inmediato para dejarlos pasar.

Los dos hombres abrieron la parte trasera, encontrándose con el joven que seguía desmayado.

-¿Qué tal si lo están rastreando a él, y no a nosotros?- dijo el hombre más pequeño, mirando de soslayo al asesino inconsciente.

-Es una posibilidad.- concordó su compañero.- Pero no podemos detenernos ahora para revisarlo, ó llegarán aquí, y talvez ya no podamos salir.-

-Tomemos una de las camionetas especiales. Estoy seguro que al Sr. Reuel no le importara si la utilizamos esta vez.-

El hombre se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Si que tenían que cuidar esas camionetas, ó le iría bastante mal. Pero esas eran las que no se podían rastrear, y tenían un campo aislante de señales satelitales, para que tampoco pudieran detectar a Eriol, en caso de que tuviera consigo algún tipo de artefacto con lo que pudieran encontrarlo.

-Esta bien, subámoslo.- y cargaron al asesino entre los dos, echándolo sin mucho cuidado a la camioneta de la que habían estado hablando, dejando con ello, a un pelirrojo muy desconcertado a varios kilómetros de ese lugar, cuando el punto rojo desapareció de repente.

--

-¿Para donde voy Izumi?-

-No puede ser.-

-¡Izumi! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! ¿Adonde me dirijo?-

Matt iba manejando la camioneta a toda velocidad a través de las solitarias calles de la ciudad, sin respetar mucho los lineamientos. Había ido acatando las ordenes de Izumi por casi quince minutos, en los que se habían ido acercando poco a poco a aquel transporte que llevaba a su jefe. Una sonrisa se había dibujado en los labios de pelirrojo, al observar como se detenía la camioneta que perseguían, en un edificio abandonado. Unos minutos así, y los alcanzarían.

Sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzar a su objetivo, había sucedido algo imposible. La pequeña luz roja que había estado simbolizando a su jefe, había desaparecido así como así. No era posible que Eriol se hubiera quitado el transmisor, ya que estaba programado para emitirles una señal especifica, sino que simplemente se había esfumado de repente.

-¡Shaoran, Eriol a desaparecido!.- le dijo el pelirrojo ignorando por completo los gritos del rubio.

-¿Cómo dices?.- le dijo el castaño acercándose a él rápidamente, para observar en el monitor las afirmaciones de su amigo. Y así era. Ya no había en el monitor, más que una serie de redes verdes, que simbolizaban a la ciudad. –No puede ser. No se lo abra quitado ¿o si?-

-No creo. Habríamos recibido una señal departe del aparato. Si es así, lo único que queda es que está en un lugar en donde no se puede captar la señal satelital.-

-¿Y que podemos hacer? – dijo Li empezando a preocuparse esta vez.

-Sino los alcanzamos ahora, teniendo como referencia el último lugar donde estuvieron; y no queremos buscar por toda la ciudad, lo único que nos quedaría, sería esperar a que Eriol se quite el chip que trae en la mano.-

-¡Pero Yue mandara por toda la policía si hace eso!-

-Podríamos ponerlo sobre aviso. Podríamos dejar que venga con nosotros para que no malentienda sus intenciones.-

Li giró los ojos por un momento, poniendo cara de fastidio. Genial, lo último que necesitaba era estar en el mismo lugar que Yue Tsukishiro, bajo su mirada asesina. Un segundo Eriol en el equipo.

--

Reuel se encontraba en ese mismo momento, en el sitio que su cliente estaba usando de escondite. Ya habían llevado a la joven Daidouji a ese lugar, encerrándola en uno de los antiguos congeladores que se habían utilizado en algún tiempo para refrigerar las cargas de pescado que llegaban con regularidad al puerto, aunque eso no le había agradado en absoluto. Le hubieran pagado o no por ella, no merecía estar ahí encerrada en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no podía hacer la gran cosa. En ese lugar, el jefe era otra persona, y tenía que mantenerse a margen acerca de las ordenes que daba.

Estaba esperando desde hacía casi ya dos horas a la persona con quien había hecho el trato. Lo había llamado desde la compañía desde que Saito le había informado que ya la habían encontrado, y habían quedado en terminar el trato en ese lugar. Él entregaría a Eriol y a la joven, recibiendo a cambio las dos pagas prometidas.

No le hacía mucha gracia entregar a su mejor asesino. Pero no podía permitir otra traición como la que había estado a punto de sufrir. Si él se hubiera ido con la joven Daidouji, desapareciendo los dos del mapa, y otros se hubieran enterado de ello, la empresa hubiera quedado desprestigiada. Y no podía haber nada peor que una compañía de asesinos con mala reputación. Nadie los volvería a contratar.

Así que el precio que estaba pagando al entregar al ingles, era algo razonable a comparación de perder su futura fortuna.

Dejó el puro encendido en uno de los sucios encendedores de la habitación fachosa, y se puso a dar grandes zancadas alrededor del lugar, tratando de convencerse de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y él se detuvo, alzando la vista hacia la persona que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué a pasado Saito? Nadie a sabido informarme nada- le preguntó el hombre rápidamente, con una nota de expectación en la voz que no se le notaba muy a menudo.

-Tenías razón Reuel, ese bastardo pensaba aprovecharse de la situación.- empezó el asesino con indiferencia y frialdad. –Cuando llegué a su departamento, estaba a punto de abusar de ella.-

-Maldito.- dijo Reuel, recuperando su gélido tono de voz .-Sabía que el muy imbécil no era de fiar.-

-Ya no habrá que preocuparnos por él desde ahora.- dijo el hombre mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. –Digamos que lo deje en compañía de sus propios fluidos.-

-Eso le enseñará.- dijo el jefe sin nada de remordimiento. -¿Encontraste a Eriol?-

-Si. Llego poco después que yo al apartamento.-

-Debió haber recibido ayuda para salir del sanatorio. ¿Iba el solo?-

-Si, entró como si nada. Supongo que no esperaba encontrarme ahí.-

-Recordaste que lo querían vivo ¿no?- dijo Reuel viendo a su asesino de manera interrogante.

-Poco faltó para que lo olvidara. No pensé que ese chiquillo supiera usar la espada. Al menos lograba defenderse con ella.-

-Si. He notado que tiene capacidades ocultas.- y el viejo se sonrió. En verdad le estaba doliendo dejar a su suerte a ese joven. -¿En donde está?-

-Está en camino.- se limitó a decir Saito, yéndose a sentar a una silla y sacando un cigarrillo. –No tardará mucho en llegar.- y subió los pies a la mesa e inclinó su silla, dedicándose a observar las formas deformes que salían de su boca.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Saito.- dijo Reuel después de verlo un momento. –No pensé que siguieras teniendo la misma capacidad.-

-'Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida'- recitó Valentine, con su característica sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

-Supongo que necesitaré un nuevo asesino.- dijo Ronald no muy convencido, sabiendo los actos sádicos que ese hombre realizaba sin compasión .-Supongo que no te molestará ocupar el puesto de Eriol.-

Y Saito sonrió como pocas veces al escuchar esas palabras. Por fin un gesto alejado de maldad y frialdad, sino algo de completa satisfacción. –Es lo que e estado esperando por todos estos años.- y miró al techo melancólicamente. Por fin. Por fin regresaba a lo que en verdad amaba y lo único que lo hacía feliz...

--

Eriol sintió como unas manos lo tomaban por los brazos y lo incorporaban con mucho esfuerzo. Dos personas lo cargaban uno a cada uno de sus costados, haciendo que arrastrara sus pies contra el suelo.

Sintió que un aire húmedo le pegaba en el rostro, y sintió el sabor de la brisa marina en la boca. Estaban cerca del mar. Intentó abrir los ojos por un momento, y alcanzó a ver a lo lejos una borrosa forma alargada que emitía una luz cegadora a través de una ventana. No pudo sostener la cabeza en alto por mucho tiempo, ya que el abdomen le reclamó de inmediato, con un fuerte dolor que lo hizo quejarse.

-Cállate.- le dijo uno de los hombres que lo llevaban. –Te has buscado todo esto.-

-Si. No supiste aprovechar todo lo que Reuel te ofreció. Este es tu castigo.-

_Prefiero estar así, a ser sólo un sirviente..._

Pensó con determinación, sin encontrar la voz para decirlo. Estar débil y sin poder hablar traía ciertas ventajas. Al menos de esa manera no diría las cosas que se le venían a la mente, ahorrándose con ello unos cuantos golpes.

Pasaron por varios pasillos sin luz, subieron algunas escaleras, y doblaron varias veces en las esquinas. No sabía a donde lo llevaban, pero seguro no le acarrearía nada bueno. Seguramente Reuel lo estaría esperando, le echaría unas cuantas palabras acusadoras, una mirada asesina; y después de reclamar su dinero, se largaría de ese lugar, dejándolo con la persona que había pagado por él, completamente a su suerte.

Al menos por fin, después de muchos meses de haber recibido paga departe de alguien desconocido para acabar con los Daidouji, conocería el rostro de la persona que estaba detrás de todos esos planes. Por fin conocería los motivos por los cuales se había fraguado todo ese plan astuto, y porque habían dejado a Tomoyo al final.

¿Sería la intención de esa persona, el asesinar a Tomoyo Daidouji con sus propias manos? ¿Por qué la había querido viva, y no la había mandado a matar como a todos los demás? ¿Para que la quería a ella y ahora también a él?

Y sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad, cuando oyó voces provenientes de uno de los cuartos. Al parecer uno de los únicos iluminados.

-Llegará en cualquier momento.- dijo la voz que identifico inmediatamente como la de Reuel.

-Lo único que nos queda es mantenerlo vivo hasta ese entonces.-

La voz se detuvo en el momento en que ellos se acercaron a la puerta. Oyó que los pasos que habían estado dando vueltas por el lugar, se apresuraron a la entrada, apresurándose a hace girar la manija.

La luz le pegó a Eriol de lleno en el rostro, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza un momento.

-Déjenlo ahí.- les dijo a los dos hombres que lo sostenían haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Ellos lo soltaron sin mucha delicadeza, haciendo que el inglés cayera al piso de rodillas sosteniéndose con las manos; para después retirarse rápidamente.

-Malditos...- susurró con rencor, sintiendo de nuevo esa punzada de dolor en el estomago.-Sucios traidores buenos para nada...- y al abrir sus ojos, y mirar hacía abajo para comprobar el estado de su herida, su mirada se desvió por un leve destello plateado que lo saludo desde una cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿En donde está Tomoyo?- dijo en un supremo esfuerzo, sintiendo los vestigios de cada una de sus palabras en el abdomen.

Saito lanzó un débil resoplido burlón. –¿Vienes a rescatar a tu doncella...?- le pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. -¿...valiente príncipe?- y lanzó una carcajada ante su propia ocurrencia, sin recibir nada como respuesta.

-No dijiste que lo habías dejado tan mal.- se oyó la voz de Reuel detrás de él, con un tono áspero y acusatorio.

Saito dejó de reír al instante. –Agradece que no lo mate.-

-Si muere la recompensa por su cabeza se cancela.-

_Maldito..._

_**¿Qué estabas esperando? ¿Acaso pensabas que él era una buena persona? ¿Qué alguna vez te había apreciado como algo más que como un sirviente? Eres un pobre iluso...**_

No levantó la cabeza cuando Reuel se arrodillo a su lado, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estas bien Eriol?- le dijo suavemente, como un padre que se dirigiera a su hijo.

-¿Usted que cree?- le respondió el joven sarcásticamente, volteándolo a ver con ojos asesinos.

Ronald suspiró. –Esto no debía de terminar así Eriol.-

-No puede entregársela.- le dijo el ojiazul susurrando, intentando que Saito no escuchara. –Usted la conoció, sabe como es ella. ¿Cree que se merezca lo que sea que le tienen preparado?-

-No puedo hacer nada Eriol. Si que es una joven preciosa y de buen corazón, pero este es nuestro trabajo. Somos asesinos y secuestradores, y laboramos para conseguir dinero. Es mala suerte que la hallamos conocido antes de saber su identidad ó hubiera resultado algo más sencillo.-

El joven se le quedo viendo con resentimiento. -¿Cómo es posible que anteponga el dinero en lugar de la vida de una inocente?-

-No me hables de avaricia Eriol. Tú menos que nadie debería de hacerlo. No fui yo quien terminó con familias enteras sin ningún remordimiento.- le dijo fríamente, viéndolo con los ojos entornados. -¿Crees que intentando salvar a una persona, te podrás librar de a carga de haber matado ya a otros cientos? Te has ablandado porque te enamoraste, pero de no haber sido así, seguirías tan frío como siempre. No te hagas el inocente ahora.-

Eriol lo vio despectivamente por primera vez después de todos esos años, pero bajó la mirada después, en un gesto de decepción. –No me importa lo que usted piense. Condénese usted mismo, haga lo que quiera.-

Reuel se levantó con un movimiento arrogante, observando después al ojiazul desde toda su altura. –No eres el asesino que pensé. Debería matarte en este momento.- y sin previo aviso, lanzó una fuerte patada en contra del estómago del joven, haciendo que de su herida brotara más sangre. Eriol se dobló en el suelo, sosteniendo su abdomen con firmeza mientras intentaba detener la nueva hemorragia.

-Llévatelo Saito. Enciérralo, lo sacaremos cuando llegue nuestro cliente.-

-Esta bien.- y sin decir nada más, tomó a Eriol por el cuello de la gabardina, levantándolo con suma facilidad, y llevándoselo casi a rastras.

-Morirás esta noche. Eso tenlo por seguro.- mencionó Reuel en un susurro, mientras observaba como se llevaban a su mejor asesino, sin que este opusiera resistencia.

--

-Ya no se si prefiero morir o estar aquí...- se dijo Tomoyo a si misma, aún en esa celda gélida y húmeda, de la que empezaba a hartarse. El agua empezaba a filtrarse por quien sabe donde y ya no había ninguna parte de su ropa que estuviera seca; parecía además que cada hora que permanecía en ese lugar, empezaba a afectarle la respiración. Nunca había sido buena para aguantar las bajas temperaturas, ya que si se exponía a ellas por un tiempo prolongado, empezaba a escuchar dentro de su pecho un débil silbido al inhalar. No podía verse a un espejo en ese momento, pero sabía que debía tener un aspecto terrible. Su cabello esta pegado a su rostro, mojado y enmarañado; y sus labios, que no paraban de temblar incontrolablemente, seguramente habrían perdido ese tono carmesí, para tomar un color purpúreo. Ya no podía hacer nada para mantener el calor. Si seguía así, en ese estado tan deplorable, pronto empezaría a sufrir de hipotermia.

Miro a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de escapar. La puerta de metal se alzaba frente a ella, sin otorgarle ninguna posibilidad. Y una ventanilla de unos diez centímetros, por donde lograba entrar un débil destello en intervalos de tiempo, y que estaba cubierta de un fuerte cristal blindado, eran las únicas salidas posibles del lugar.

Suspiró derrotada de nuevo. A menos que supiera como contorsionarse para pasar por esa ventana, ó tuviera una fuerza descomunal para vences a los gorilas de la entrada, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Aguzó el oído cuando escuchó del otro lado de la pesada puerta de metal, algunos ruidos amortiguados de pasos. Escuchó como una persona se resistía a continuar, lanzando gritos de protesta y desesperación. Aunque no pudo distinguir exactamente de lo que decía, pudo notar que aquel timbre de voz, le resultaba de alguna manera familiar.

La puerta de metal se abrió de repente con un fuerte chirrido, y dos hombres, que llevaban a otro por los brazos, entraron con mucho trabajo gracias a los esfuerzos extremos de la otra persona, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse de los dos.

Lo arrojaron con fuerza a una de las frías paredes, y luego se apresuraron a salir de la celda, cerrando la pesada puerta detrás de ellos. La persona que habían llevado, se levanto inmediatamente del suelo, y se fue en contra de la puerta, azotando los puños en su contra.

-¡Abran la maldita puerta! ¡Sáquenme de aquí hijos de...!- y lanzó una fuerte patada a la puerta.

A Tomoyo le dio un vuelco el estomago. Esa voz... no podía ser...

-¿Eriol?-

Y vio como la figura que tenía frente a ella, se detenía de repente y se quedaba estática, sin siquiera voltear.

La joven, temblando aún más, quien sabe si por el frío que sentía, ó una emoción contenida, se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo ayudándose con la pared. -¿Eriol, eres tu?-

Y la figura se volteó con rapidez. No alcanzó a ver su rostro, pero sintió su penetrante mirada tratando de abrirse paso entre las sombras para llegar a ella.

-¿Tomoyo?- y antes de que pudiera responder, aquella luz periódica ilumino la celda por unos segundos. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus rostros a través de toda su ruina física, haciéndolos olvidar todos los dolores y trastornos que pudieran tener.

Al fin. Al fin después de todo lo que había pasado cada uno, se volvían a ver.

Eriol se abalanzó sobre ella rápidamente envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo, sin que su herida fuera de mucha importancia en esos momentos. La joven estaba más delgada de lo normal y estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Temblaba incontrolablemente y su respiración se oía extraña y entrecortada.

-¿Estas bien linda?- y ella solamente se limito a rodearle el cuello con los brazos, y hundir su rostro húmedo en la curva de su cuello, lanzando un sollozo apagado.

-Yo... estaba tan preocupada por ti Eriol.- le dijo con voz entrecortada, aspirando aún más trabajosamente.

-Calma linda, estoy bien. Ya no te preocupes.- le susurró de una manera consoladora que nunca había oído en si mismo, acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Abrazándola como debía ser, como había estado con ella esa última y gloriosa vez acostados en su cama, con una esperanza de un nuevo comienzo en el pecho. Talvez ahora era difícil ver un porvenir entre toda esa oscuridad, pero así, fundidos el uno con el otro entre las sombras, ya no importaba mucho el futuro.

Sin embargo, no todo dura para siempre, y las heridas corporales exigen atención. Eriol ya no aguantó mucho más de pie, y aún teniendo a la joven entre sus brazos, se desplomó sin poderlo evitar.

-¡Eriol! ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó la joven de manera alarmada, sosteniendo al chico para que no fuera a dar completamente al agua helada.

-Nunca e estado mejor.- respondió el asesino con voz débil y cansina, tratando de poner una sonrisa convincente. Cosa que la chica no creyó en lo absoluto. Con algo de trabajo logró llevarlo hasta uno de los rincones que permanecían más secos, recargándolo en la pared para poder revisarlo.

-Estoy bien, en serio.- dijo él testarudamente, aunque sin oponer resistencia, cuando ella empezó a revisarlo con minuciosidad. Trató de hacerse a un lado para que no continuara, logrando con ello una nueva punzada de dolor, esta vez de una mayor intensidad a todas las anteriores. Se llevó las manos al abdomen sosteniéndolo con fuerza, tratando de impedir el nuevo flujo de sangre que amenazaba con salir.

-Estás herido.- dijo la chica con preocupación, después de un débil forcejeo entre los dos, cuando ella logró apartarle las manos del lugar afectado.

-No es nada, ya pasará.- aseguró Eriol de una manera muy terminante, un poco abrumado a causa del gesto de preocupación en la cara de la joven. Lo último que quería, era que tuviera otra cosa por la cual alarmarse. Quien de verdad estaba en peligro en esos momentos, no era él, sino ella.

-No Eriol, esto en verdad es grave, tenemos que tratarlo.- y sin ningún aviso previo, tomó uno de los extremos inferiores de su costosa gabardina de cuero, y rasgo una larga tira de un fuerte jalón.

El dolor desapareció inmediatamente. -¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- le preguntó enfadado, viendo con fiereza el pedazo de su fiel compañera, que estaba siendo partido horizontalmente en piezas más pequeñas.

-No seas llorón Eriol, te compraré otra después.- le dijo la heredera de los Daidouji sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, embebida en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero Tomoyo...- protestó.

Y ella lo miró profunda y amenazadoramente con esos ojos amatistas, e inmediatamente se quedó callado. Li tenía mucha razón. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, esa joven empezaba a adoptar su mirada asesina...

Así que callado y sin quejarse, dejó que la joven hiciera su trabajo. Le aplicó un firme torniquete en el abdomen, utilizando las tiras de piel como vendas, al tanteo, a falta de alguna luz. Y aún en la situación precaria en la que se encontraban, Eriol no pudo evitar el imaginar esas manos rozando su piel de esa manera tan cuidadosa, pero no para ponerle un vendaje...

-Listo.- exclamó la chica orgullosa de su trabajo, alzando la cabeza, ahuyentando al momento todos los pensamientos arremolinados en la cabeza del asesino.

Y otro destello iluminó su rostro momentáneamente, mostrándole a Eriol esa linda sonrisa característica de su persona, aparecer en sus delgados labios amoratados. Alargó las manos con cuidado, y le tomó el rostro con delicadeza aún después de que pasara la luz. Contorneó sus rasgos con los pulgares, y sintió su cálido aliento impregnándose en sus manos. Y sin decirle nada, simplemente imaginando la dulce mirada que en ese momento estaría cruzando por sus hermosos ojos amatistas, se acercó a ella con lentitud. Y así, después de tres días de oscuridad, penurias, heridas y sangre, se volvió a sentir en el calor del hogar, a su lado, fundidos en esa pequeña muestra de pasión. Y en ese momento, eso le pareció suficiente.

--

-Ya era hora.- Saito miró la puerta despectivamente, bajando los pies de la mesa, después de oír unas cuantas voces que se acercaban por el pasillo. –Pensé que ya no vendría.-

-No seas tonto, no hubiera ofrecido tanto dinero sino los necesitara de verdad.-

Y los dos guardaron silencio cuando se abrió la puerta de la sucia habitación.

-¿Ya están aquí?- preguntó un hombre impecablemente vestido y con el cabello muy bien arreglado, que parecía ser una persona influyente, a decir por los dos hombres de negro que se habían postrado fuera de la habitación.

-Si, están en la bodega de abajo como dijiste.-

-¿Los dos juntos?- preguntó el hombre con voz madura y de negocios.

-Si.-

-Muy bien Reuel, has cumplido con tu parte del trato.- chasqueó los dedos, y uno de los gorilas que se habían postrado en la entrada al llegar él, se apresuró a llevar dos maletines en cada mano, poniéndolos en la mesa, y abriendo cada uno con una combinación diferente.

Los ojos de Saito y Ronald se posaron rápidamente en su contenido, haciéndoles surgir como por arte e magia, una sonrisa en la cara . –Comprenderás que debo revisar que todo esté en orden antes de poder entregártelos.-

-No creo que sea necesario, yo cumplo siempre con lo que prometo... pero cuéntalo si es eso lo que te hace feliz. Mientras tanto iré a darles una pequeña visita a nuestros invitados. -

Y con paso seguro y altivo, con una de las manos hundida en el bolsillo, y acomodándose la brillante cabellera rubia, salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la bodega en el piso inferior seguido de cerca por sus guardaespaldas.

--

-Pensé que no vendrías.- Eriol volteó la cabeza en dirección a la joven, poniendo una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Qué no vendría?- le preguntó lanzando una débil risa, que no hiciera contorsionar tanto su abdomen.

-Bueno es que...- contestó la joven algo apenada. –Yo pensé que no significaba tanto para ti, es todo, no muchos se hubieran arriesgado después de un ataque tan brusco.- dijo como sin darle mucha importancia, perdiendo los ojos en la oscuridad ceñida frente a ella, aunque notó cierto tono de alegría oculta.

-Te seré sincero.- dijo Eriol con decisión. –Si esto hubiera pasado en los primeros días; esos en los que apenas habías llegado a mi casa, no me hubiera importado mucho.-

-Oh.- susurró ella bajando un poco la cabeza. No era que esperara otra respuesta pero...

-Supongo que en ese momento no me habría preocupado por nadie.- se apresuró a añadir. –Verás; en ese tiempo mis relaciones sociales eran en verdad muy escasas, y no creo que me importara mucho lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Si en ese momento, alguien hubiera irrumpido así en mi departamento para llevarte... o creo que hubiera opuesto mucha resistencia. Y no creo tampoco que habría salido a buscarte como lo he hecho ahora.- mencionó en voz baja, como sin querer, juntando las manos en su regazo, y jugueteando con los pulgares de manera infantil, agradeciendo que Tomoyo no pudiera ver en la oscuridad. –Pero bueno...ahora...-

**_Pareces un maldito puberto..._**

_Bah, cállate. ¿Tú qué puedes saber de esto?_

_**Al menos no hago el ridículo frente a una mujer..**_

_¡Nunca lo había hecho antes! No me vengas con tonterías..._

**_¿Entonces porque no lo haces ahora? ¡Anda hombre, la chica espera!_**

Eriol se quedó callado unos minutos más, no por no saber lo que diría a continuación, sino porque se había percatado de algunas cosas de repente.

Primero, no estaba escuchando aquellas voces que generalmente lo azoraban cuando se encontraba en la oscuridad, y ese sitio no era muy luminoso que digamos; parecía que esa mujer si tenía un efecto rotundo sobre su problema.

Segundo: ¿Desde cuando aquella voz le animaba a confesar sus sentimientos a una mujer, de la cual se había querido deshacer infinidad de veces? Y si se daba cuenta de otra cosa, era la primera vez que la voz no se refería a si misma con el calificativo de 'nosotros' para todo lo que él hacia; dejándolo con un pronombre en singular refiriéndose solamente a su persona.

-¿Eriol?- la joven había alcanzado su mano en su momento de desvarío, dándole un pequeño apretón para que continuara, cosa que le dio un valor inusitado al joven, tomando la pequeña y fría mano entre las suyas.

-Es que ahora estoy enamorado.- dijo rotundamente, acariciando con suavidad la mano de la joven. –Amo a una mujer hermosa y pura que talvez no merezca, pero que a estado a mi lado todo este tiempo apoyándome, y ayudándome a salir de las sombras; y aunque no e sido amable ó cortés en muchas ocasiones... ella sigue aquí, a mi lado-

Sus manos se entrelazaron de inmediato, y Eriol sintió como el rostro de la joven se hundía en su cuello, llevando una sonrisa en los labios.

_**Vaya, nada mal...**_

-Creo que ella se siente de la misma manera.- susurró la joven, sin apartarse de su lado.

Eriol se sonrió. –¿Crees que ella quiera ir a Londres todavía?- le preguntó de manera juguetona, sin siquiera saber si iban a salir de ese lugar. -Viviríamos juntos en una hermosa casa al lado del lago, y veríamos los atardeceres violáceos reflejados en sus cristalinas aguas, mientras comemos deliciosos pastelillos de fresa a la sombra de un gran árbol de ciruelo...- dijo soñadoramente, imaginándose a su lado.

-No suena nada mal.- dijo ella contribuyendo en su fantasía. –Y él podría tocar una bonita melodía de cuna en el piano, para arrullar a su pequeño niño...-

Y Eriol la volteó a ver extrañado. Bueno, jamás había considerado a un hijo dentro de su utopía, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, podía hacer un pequeño espacio para él también.

-Shaoran dijo que te haría prometer que le pondrías su nombre a nuestro primogénito.- mencionó Tomoyo muy casualmente, recibiendo una suave risa sarcástica por parte del ojiazul.

-¿Eso dijo? Primero muerto...- mencionó a manera de broma, reconsiderando seriamente esa petición.

La joven se rió. –Supongo que todo es posible, hasta en las peores situaciones.-

Miró a su alrededor con algo de nostalgia, tratando de encontrar una débil esperanza de salir de ese lugar para cumplir todas esas suposiciones. Y, aunque no vio ningún indicio que le dijera que todo saldría bien, ese sentimiento quedó firmemente clavado en su pecho. De alguna manera u otra, lograría salir de ese lugar a salvo, y por fin podría vivir en paz al lado de Eriol...

Y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucharon el deslizar de una llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Eriol se incorporó con rapidez, sin sentir ya tanto dolor, y se colocó delante de Tomoyo para protegerla. La puerta rechinó con un estruendoso sonido, y la luz del pasillo del otro lado, iluminó con un destello cegador el rincón en el que los dos se habían refugiado. Una sombra apareció en medio del resplandor, parándose ahí con altivez, sin que su rostro se pudiera distinguir con exactitud.

-Que escena tan conmovedora.- mencionó el hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos con voz socarrona y siseante. –Veo que tus gustos por los hombres siguen sin mejorar... prima.-

Y el hombre se adelantó unos pasos, revelando su rostro a la perfección. Un joven de no más de treinta años, con una sonrisa malévola, muy rara en su delicado e infantil rostro...

_**¿Qué dem...?**_

Eriol se quedó boquiabierto por un segundo, ¡Él había visto con sus propios ojos el cuerpo sin vida de ese joven! ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar?

Pero Tomoyo parecía aun más impresionada. Dio un respingo de horror, pegándose a la pared, y se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.

–Satoshi...-

_Continuara... _

_-- _

¡¡Tadaaaaa!! Ahí esta por fin! El nombre del asesino intelectual de toda la familia Daidouji! Revelado en toda su gloria... etc etc. Bueno bueno, no sabía si se lo esperaban o no. El caso es que alguna vez alguien me mencionó este nombre, y creo que fue una de las únicas personas que supuso bien. No me lo e sacado de la manga eh? Esto ya estaba planeado desde el principio! Así que no me maten!!!

Padme Gilraen: Wow Sirius Inc. °¬° dios mio!! Como es posible que no haya leido algo así!! (Tiff toma su mantita, sus palomitas, y se sienta lista para leer hacerca de su querido novio perdido!)

Yukino8: Oo espero que de tu amigo Eriol sea la mayor parte, no es que tenga nada contra de Shaoran, pero de un ambarino a un ojiazul... perdóname castañito pero te la matan!

Caiakaira: Jeje ok, te regalo a Shaoran con tal de que me dejes a Eriol. ¿Qué te parece el maravilloso trueque? Viene acompañado además de una linda tanga de leopardo!

Marthy-chan: Pues ya sabes quien es el asesino! BUAJAJA ... vaya, que original... como sea me agrado nn. Y que tal Troya? Jeje a que esta buena!

Kanna- Sagara: Jaja ok, ya había estado pensando en esos dos castaños tortolos y no sé talvez me compadezca de ellos y les ponga algo bonito. Al fin que no a pasado nada entre ellos!

Undine: ¬¬ 5 meses?? JA! He superado tus expectativas! Soy feliz ˆOˆ!! Y no te quejes de lo largo... ¬¬ di que estoy actualizando!!

Kuori: °¬° te digo que puras cosas buenotas en este vida!! (Orlyyy!!! ˆOˆ) Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ayudan mucho a continuar con la historia!

Jeru: ¬¬ Querías que Tomoyo oyera todo lo que decían estando medio muerta?? Mejor que lo escuche en sus cinco sentidos!! Donde estaría la emoción sino?? ˆOˆ SS?? Que es eso? nu

Sindy: Gracias por dejar el review no. 500!! Estoy tan contenta que hare el baile del hula hula!! Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti compañera!! Muchas gracias!!!

The Dark: Eee jeje, nn U pues debo de admitir que el anterior si fue el cap más pequeño.. ooo no me veas asi! nn U tenía que dejarlo en suspenso en ese punto, y ya no se me ocurría que más poner!!

Yashi–MGJ: Jaja lo del final feliz no te lo aseguro, pero al menos llegara a un final!! Eso ya es algo para mi!! nn

Tomoe Himura: En verdad que necesito más frases, pero ahora las necesito más oscuras, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, son urgentes!! Asi que a trabajar!! Vamos cerebro piensa!! Erick Dana!! Me has proporcionado el nombre de mi nueva adoración, lo pondré junto al altar de Brad, Orly y Daniel!!

Korishiteru: nn U bueno bueno, fue corto lo sé, y talvez no tan emocionante, pero oye!! Puedo tener mis altibajos!!

Carla: Claro que vi esa película y... pues no te dire si tiene algo que ver con el final pero oye! T estas acercando!!

Ina: Jeje, pos de que me alucina el niño lindo si lo hace ¿verdad Eriol-chan? (se ve a Eriol amarrado en una silla en un rincón oscuro de la habitación) ¬¬ más te vale. Y Shaoran!! Más té!! n.n Ya ves? Ya tiene algo que hacer!!

Sayo: Siempre había querido hacer un fic sanguinario.. jeje supongo que pronto se presentara la oportunidad. Y oye tienes razón... debo de dejar de ser tan mala con Eriol! Va a quedar todo magullado TT!!

Furbychan: Oye poniéndolo así, lo haces sonar muy feo.. TT soy muy mala con mi querido Eriol chan!! Debo dejar de hacerlo.... naaaaaa así me agrada ˆOˆ!! Tendra que sufrir más!!! (Ya vi de donde le sale a uno lo sádico...)

Tsuki lunita: Gracias de nuevo por otro review! Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo, y que no me haya tardado mucho en actualizar!! (espero XD)

Moonlight Holy Dragon: Ojala y pronto este lista tu computadora!! Espero que puedas leer pronto los capitulos que te faltan, porque ya nos acercamos al final!

Tati: Muchas gracias por tus animos, espero no haberme demorado tanto!

Luly: Oo La opinión!! Ejeje pues si me llego verás, pero no la e leido!! Lo siento! Es que pronto tendre un examen muy importante, pero después lo leere, lo prometo!!!

Tefy: Jaja, pues la verdad no puedo contarte el final de la historia, es sorpresa! Sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte un final feliz o uno triste!!

Ayin: Pues ya veras el proximo capitulo para que quiere este chavito a Eriol tambien, ya lo tengo todo planeado. Gracias por escribir!!

Dani: Gracias en verdad por tu apoyo, me haces sentir más honrada al tener tus comentarios, que en verdad me aumentan mucho el animo, espero que no te decepcione, ya que se acerca el final!!

Kassandra L.K: Hola! Espero que ya hallas podido leer los capítulos, ojala y te hallan gustado. Gracias!!

Master, the Gambler: Niño!! Si tengo que agradecer a alguien por el apoyo que me a brindado, en verdad te lo debo a ti, muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me has dado en la realización de mi fic!! Aunque eso no te disculpa!! Donde están tus fics!!!

Saito Ryusaki: Cierto!! Ya había olvidado completamente lo de las páginas de Harry!! Lo bueno es que volví a leer tu review!! Ire en cuanto pueda!!

Anna Asakura: Jaja pos por lo menos no le salen sus voces gollumnescas cuando esta con Tomoyito, jaja aunque no creo que continúen juntos mucho tiempo!! XD

Juliasakura: Gracias por dejar un review! Espero que te halla gustado esta capítulo!!

Angelyanu: Sip, no te preocupes, solo espero que te gusten los capítulos! No importa sino dejas review!!

Tais: Yo también lo amo!! Recuerda que debes hacer sufrir a lo que amas... o no era así el dicho??

Anonima Miyozku: Je muchas gracias en serio. Disculpa en verdad los errores que hallas encontrado, intento no hacerlos tan seguido. Espero que te halla gustado este capítulo, que no halla tenido errores, y muchas gracias por eso de dedicarme tu primer fic, estare esperándolo!!

Ireth Isilra: Jaja, disculpame pero ahora si tendré que decepcionarte. No se si en este capítulo Eriol halla sido como antes, pero en verdad no creo que tenga su sonrisilla como en la serie ni como nada. Disculpa!!

--

Listo!! Ya termine con los reviews!! Primero que nada quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado a lo largo de toda esta historia, ya que gracias a ustedes, supere las expectativas que tenía cuando comencé a escribir este fic. He llegado a los 500 reviews! Y nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin su apoyo!! Gracias TT!!

Pues como lo prometido es deuda, ya faltan unos tres capítulos (incluyendo el pequeño epílogo) para que termine la historia, sino es que menos. Espero que en verdad la esten disfrutando en estos ultimos momentos, y que me lo hagan saber de alguna manera.

Por cierto, ¡¡levante la mano quien ya vio la peli de Harry Potter!! Haber... pos yo ya la vi. Pero quisiera ver sus comentarios sobre la misma, si es que pueden. Mi opinión personal es que: perdí dos horas y quince minutos de mi vida. En el sig cap, les diré porque.

Una última cosa: Ya estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, y ya esta publicado el primer capitulo. Pero no se preocupen, primero terminare este para después continuar con el otro. Su nombre es 'Ángel Demoníaco' y es una historia acerca de vampiros, narrada en primera persona, con datos confiables sobre el origen de estos seres, y su verdadera naturaleza, por si les interesa. Si tienen un momento, pasen a leerla, no los decepcionara! (espero XD)

Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Esperen el siguiente capítulo!!

Cuídense!!

Tiff

_"El amor es la poesía de los sentidos."_


	27. Amando al Enemigo

_**Amando al Enemigo** _

_Por: Tiff_

-No puedo rastrearlo Li. Lo siento.- Izumi se recostó en su silla, con la cabeza en las manos, después de casi una hora exhaustiva de teclear sin descanso en la computadora, tratando de establecer una posible ubicación de su jefe.

-¿Cómo dices?- Shaoran había estado atento al monitor que tenía frente a él, esperando en vano, que aquel punto que señalaba a su amigo volviera a aparecer como por arte de magia en la pantalla.

-No sé que pasó con él, pero no lo puedo rastrear.-

-¡Inténtalo de nuevo! ¡No pudo haber desaparecido así como así!- le grito Li perdiendo los estribos, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia.

-¡Cálmate Li!- le gritó Izumi, mirándolo con ojos fieros, para después suavizar su carácter una vez más. –Escucha, no solucionaras nada poniéndote a gritar como histérico. Lo que necesitamos ahora, es mantener la calma, y empezar a buscarlos como podamos, en donde sea.-

-No creo que solucionemos mucho buscando sin tener una referencia.- interrumpió Shinishi viéndolos desde un rincón.

-Lo sé. Pero no tenemos otro remedio. Ya he dicho que a menos que él mismo se quite el chip, no podremos rastrearlo.-

-Mientras tanto necesitamos toda a ayuda posible Li.- volvió a decir el joven Tsukiyono, haciendo que el castaño volteara a verlo con expectación. –Sé que no te agrada Yue, pero podemos confiar en él ahora. Su pellejo esta en juego esta vez, así que no creo que nos niegue la ayuda. Con él de nuestro lado, y algunas de sus fuerzas más confiables, abarcaremos una mayor área para buscarlo, sin la necesidad de que se entere la compañía.-

-Nos matarían si se enteran.- dijo Matt desde el asiento delantero, fumándose un cigarrillo.

Li lo volteó a ver desafiadoramente. –Sino quieres estar en esto bien puedes retirarte ahora.-

-Yo no dije eso.- respondió el rubio con voz áspera regresándole la mirada.

-Pero has estado quejándote desde hace rato.-

-No veo que tu hagas otra cosa tampoco.-

-He estado buscando a Eriol por si no te has dado cuenta.- dijo el castaño alzando un poco la voz.

-Yo he visto que Izumi lo busca, y tu solamente estás respirando en su nuca, reclamándole.-

Shaoran, con los ojos encendidos en furia y la cara roja, se levantó como impulsado por un resorte de su asiento, alzando el puño en contra del rubio, que solamente se limitó a echarse hacía atrás.

-¡Si no te gusta mi manera de dirigir, bien puedes largarte ahora!- le grito con enojo evidente, asemejándose por un momento a aquellos momentos explosivos de su jefe.

-¡No eres el jefe! ¡No puedes decirme que tengo que hacer!- Se defendió Matt entornando sus ojos azules.

-¡Soy el encargado de la maldita misión ¿Oíste?! ¡O te atienes a mis reglas, o te largas!-

Y antes de que Matt pudiera responder, Shinishi se impuso ante los dos, con voz fuerte y madura, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

-Ninguno de los dos ayudará a Eriol si se la pasan discutiendo. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es tener un grupo dividido. Sino pueden trabajar juntos, con la boca cerrada, es mejor que salgan los dos de la camioneta, que no necesitamos a dos niñitas peleándose por estupideces.-

Y con esas palabras el hombre más joven de toda la operación, y talvez de la compañía entera, logró callar a dos asesinos experimentados, haciéndolos sentir vergüenza no solo por ser callados por prácticamente un niño, sino porque supieron inmediatamente que todas esas palabras habían sido ciertas.

Shaoran solamente se volvió a sentar en la silla, cruzando los brazos y hundiendo su mandíbula sobre su pecho, con expresión huraña; produciendo un efecto similar en el rubio, que simplemente miró hacía delante, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Izumi suspiró. –Ven Shinishi, hay que avisarle a Yue de nuestros planes.-

Y tomando el teléfono, en vista de que Shaoran permanecía enfurruñado en su lugar, el joven marcó el número del detective, esperando con el auricular pegado al oído.

Hacía casi media hora que Yue había intentado, ahora con esfuerzos infructuosos, la nueva localización del ojiazul. Después de llamar a la policía para que revisara el apartamento de Le Beau completo, había subido de nuevo a su auto, arrancando en el acto, y siguiendo a aquel punto rojizo de su portátil por las calles de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de permanecer a solo unas cuantas calles de distancia, había perdido el rastro.

¿Cómo era posible que policía tan capaz, con una tecnología de punta, hubiera perdido de esa manera a su asesino?

Lo consolaba que al menos no había sido del todo su culpa. El pequeño punto que le había estado indicando su ubicación en la pantalla, había desaparecido de repente, dejándolo solamente con ese complicado mapa verduzco. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una avería o algo similar, y sin embargo, después de revisar los cables con minuciosidad, se dio cuenta que no era un problema técnico; si no que, quien sabe de que manera, el asesino había desaparecido completamente de su alcance.

¿Debía llamar a la fuerza policial entera como había prometido, para buscar a su asesino?

Su celular sonó en ese momento, mucho antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión. Era el joven Shinishi Tsukiyono, uno de los compañeros de Eriol.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo bruscamente.

-Eriol a desaparecido.- dijo el joven con voz madura, sin inmutarse ante la repentina actitud del detective.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué demonios pasa?-

-No sabemos. Izumi a intentado localizarlo ya por mucho tiempo, y no hemos encontrado nada. Lo que supone es que lo aislaron en algún lugar a donde no llegan nuestras señales satelitales.-

Yue se rió por lo bajo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese grupo de asesinos, conocieran mejor ese sistema de seguridad? ¿No se suponía que era casi imposible de modificar? ¡Que efectivos resultaban ser los programadores!

-¿Y que hacemos?-

-Si lo que nos dices es correcto, alguien lo tiene. Y seguramente es aquel que tiene a Tomoyo Daidouji también. Necesitamos encontrarlo.-

-¿Ya registraron el último lugar en donde estuvo?-

-Si. No hay nada, es solo un viejo almacén.- mintió el joven Tsukiyono, negándose a revelar el verdadero uso de aquel inmueble. –Si queremos encontrarlo, necesitamos ayuda.-

Ahora sí, Yue lanzó una risa perceptible. -¿Estas diciendo que quieres que movilice a mis tropas, para encontrar a un asesino que se supone está en el manicomio?-

-Si es que quieres encontrarlos a los dos mejor que lo hagas.- respondió el joven con una voz extrañamente áspera y amenazante.

Un largo silencio se apareció entre los dos, momentos que Yue utilizó para reflexionar. Sino hacía todo lo posible para encontrarlo, de todos modos terminaría perdiendo su trabajo.

-Intentaré traer a mis tropas de mayor confianza pero no me pidas una gran movilización. Pero con una condición: Yo voy con ustedes.-

-¿Con nosotros? ¿Para que?- le respondió el joven sorprendido.

-¿Te crees que confío mucho en ustedes? Bien podrían estarme mandando a un callejón sin salida mientras ayudan a escapar a ese asesino.-

-Bien podríamos matarte entre todos.-

El detective se rió. –Quisiera ver que lo intentaran. Si muero yo, ustedes se hunden conmigo. Ya me gustaría ver su cara cuando se entere su jefe que los han capturado en la misión de ayudar a Eriol.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que nos van a atrapar?-

-Estoy completamente protegido. Una llamada mía cada hora, impide que se vayan contra ustedes.-

Ahora fue el turno de Shinishi para quedarse callado. Ningún sonido se escuchaba de su lado de la línea, diciéndole a Yue que era él, el que estaba tomando la decisión. ¿Desde cuando Shaoran Li dejaba que ese jovencito la hiciera de jefe de la operación, sin Eriol al mando?

-Está bien. Vendrás con nosotros. Pero debes cumplir con tu parte del trato. Y si lo encuentran, no lo queremos de nuevo en el sanatorio hasta que halla cumplido su misión.-

-Trato hecho. Movilizare a las unidades en un momento. Los veré en el almacén.-

Y colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Si había una cosa que lo hiciera feliz en ese momento, además de recuperar sana y salva a la joven Daidouji; era conocer todos los secretos de los asesinos a los que se había enfrentado por tanto tiempo. Talvez así podría aportar algo a las nuevas investigaciones, además de decir que ese nuevo sistema infranqueable a base de chips, era un completo fraude.

--

-No puede ser.-

-¿Qué pasa querida prima? ¿No te alegras de verme?- la voz de Satoshi, antes amable y juguetona, se vio transfigurada en esos momentos a una áspera y fría, irreconocible. –Ven aquí.- le dijo con una ternura falsa, reflejada inmediatamente en su rostro.

-No te acerques Tomoyo.- advirtió Eriol acercándose más a la joven, sin dejar de ver al rubio.

-No te metas en esto.- Satoshi Daidouji entró a la celda en la que los dos se encontraban, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara. Acomodó su cabellera rubia con la mano, mientras entornaba los ojos peligrosamente, tratando de percibir los rostros de los dos jóvenes entre la oscuridad. -¿Tomoyo?-

La chica se aferró con manos temblorosas a la raída gabardina del asesino que intentaba protegerla, tratando de esconderse de esa mirada que no lograba evocar en esos momentos. ¿Cómo iba a reconocer en aquellos ojos escarlatas, aquella mirada tierna e infantil que él mismo solía lanzarle en otros tiempos? ¿Por qué de repente todos parecían tener ese tono espectral en sus ojos, igual al que había visto alguna vez en Eriol?

-No te atrevas a tocarla.- la joven salió rápidamente de sus indagaciones silenciosas, al escuchar las palabras del inglés. Su voz, antes serena y amable, de nuevo había vuelto a adquirir ese frío acento siseante... igual al que en esos momentos tenía su primo.

La amatista escuchó una risa apagada, mientras el rubio pasaba su mirada de ella al hombre que la protegía. –Apártate.-

-No.-

-¡Hazte a un lado!-

-¡No!- y se plantó aún con más fuerza delante de la mujer.

-¡No eres nadie para impedir que me acerque a ella! ¡Soy de su familia!-

-¡Su familia no le haría esto! ¿Por qué demonios la tienes aquí encerrada?-

-La estoy protegiendo.-

-¡No me vengas con idioteces!-

El rubio pareció insultado ante estos comentarios, así que sin perder la calma, simplemente se acerco con peligrosidad al inglés, susurrándole de manera amenazadora. -Escúchame estúpido, tú no eres nadie para impedir que me acerque a ella. Lo que tenga que tratar es asunto nuestro, así que no te interpongas.-

Pero Eriol no se movió. Y Tomoyo no parecía muy dispuesta a tratar con el joven.

-No me moveré de aquí.-

Los ojos amatistas del chico pasaron del inglés a su pariente. –¿Tomoyo?- Ella lo volteó a ver con reserva.

-Vete. No quiero hablar contigo.-

Parecía que Satoshi no había quedado muy contento con esa respuesta, ya que rápidamente se dibujo en su cara una expresión de furia. Eriol se alistó para contenerla de la manera que fuera, cosa que no fue del todo necesaria, ya que después de un largo suspiro de derrota, el joven simplemente se dio la media vuelta con rapidez, y como un niño pequeño salió de la celda, azotando la pesada puerta de metal.

La oscuridad reinó de nuevo en todo el lugar y la débil luz esporádica se veía aún más tenue en esos momentos. Tomoyo tenía la respiración agitada, y la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¿Tomoyo?- pero la joven no contestó. Una mirada de pánico se apodero del ojiazul. –Oye, oye linda... calma.- y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, sin que ella reaccionara.

-Linda, necesitas calmarte, no quiero que algo te pase.- dijo nerviosamente sosteniendo el rostro de la joven entre sus manos cuidadosamente, tratando que sus ojos se encontraran. Su mirada no podía enfocarse en él. Estaba entrando a un estado de shock. –Demonios.- exclamó el asesino con desesperación. –Tomoyo, no hagas esto.- y sin saber que hacer, simplemente la besó. De una manera tierna y urgente que ni el mismo se conocía.

¿Quién diría que en momento tan lúgubre y espantoso, en medio de aquella oscuridad tétrica, y con tantas preguntas en la cabeza, le saldría desde el pecho aquel cálido sentimiento, simplemente con el hecho de rozar sus labios?

Y ella reaccionó ante su toque, lazando un leve gemido lastimero directo de la garganta. Se despegó de sus labios, y encogió su figura en los anhelantes brazos del ojiazul, que se habían extendido al instante.

-¿C-Como es posible?- le preguntó entrecortadamente, aferrándose a su camisa con fuerza increíble a pesar de su aparente debilidad. –Estaba muerto. Sacaron su cuerpo inerte, junto al de mi madre.- y un escalofrío evidente recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo temblar sus pálidos labios a causa de la impresión. -¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué apareció ahora?- y las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro sin compasión, refugiándolo en la sucia camisa del ojiazul.

-No te preocupes linda, ya veremos que hacer con él. Averiguaremos que hace aquí, y porque te tiene encerrada en este lugar.- y sin soltarla en ningún momento, se arrastro hasta uno de los rincones de la oscura celda, sentándose en ese lugar con ella en sus brazos, escuchando sus débiles sollozos a causa del eco del lugar sin ponerle demasiada atención.

Su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía en crear varias conclusiones, a pesar del letargo que había sufrido a causa del frío, el hambre, y el repentino dolor de sus heridas.

_**Ella tiene razón. Vimos el cuerpo inerte de ese joven en el piso de su misma habitación. ¡Entramos ahí para verificar que el trabajo de Henry estuviera bien hecho, y lo comprobamos con nuestros propios ojos!** _

_¡Pero está vivo! _

**_¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Lo que nos importa saber ahora es como! ¿Cómo demonios sobrevivió, si lo vimos ahí tirado, desangrándose, y sin respirar? ¡Los mismos noticieros confirmaron su muerte! ¡Le hicieron una maldita autopsia, por dios! _**

****

_La única explicación que nos queda es que no era él. Aquel que encontramos tirado en el suelo de su habitación, era otra persona._

**_Se hubieran dado cuenta. La autopsia debió haber revelado que no era él. _**

****

_¡Algún maldito engaño debió haber utilizado entonces, yo que sé! Pero ahora eso no es tan importante... Lo que debemos preguntarnos, es porque tiene a Tomoyo aquí encerrada._

**_Si él la mandó a traer, no creo que sus intenciones sean muy buenas. Si él es la persona con la que el jefe a estado tratando desde el principio... _**

****

_...Entonces él es el verdadero asesino de la familia entera..._

La última descendiente de los Daidouji... talvez había utilizado ese término demasiado rápido para referirse a su querida Tomoyo.

--

-Quiero hablar con ella primero.- Satoshi Daidouji azotó la puerta de madera tras de si, al entrar a una de las habitaciones del primer piso, después de su breve encuentro con su prima en el sótano. Se sentó en una mullida silla y colocó los pies autoritariamente sobre la gastada superficie de la mesa frente a él.

-No creo que quiera colaborar con nosotros señor.- le respondió un hombre alto y delgado de impecable vestimenta y cara huesuda, que sostenía entre las manos un fólder amarillento del que se dejaba ver un delgado fajo de papeles.

-No seas estúpido.- le espetó el rubio con gesto de fastidio.-¿Tú crees que traje a ese bastardo entrometido nada más por puro placer?-

Pero antes de obtener respuesta a esa pregunta, la puerta se volvió a abrir, distrayendo su atención a los recién llegados. Saito y Ronald entraron consecutivamente, y se plantaron frente a la mesa.

-Los términos en los que se realizó el trato han sido cumplidos en su totalidad. Entregamos a las dos personas que nos pidió, y el dinero prometido está completo.- dijo Reuel de manera autómata, dejando ver la larga experiencia que tenía en esos casos. –Señor Satoshi Daidouji, a sido un verdadero placer el hacer negocios con usted, y quiero hacerle saber que mi compañía, sus empleados y servicios, están completamente a sus ordenes en el momento en que usted lo solicite.- finalizó el hombre extendiéndole la mano al muchacho, después de hacer una leve reverencia.

El rubio se levantó perezosamente de la silla en la que se encontraba, y estrecho la mano del viejo sin mucha energía. –Ha cumplido con lo prometido señor Reuel. Y supongo que no es la última vez que nos encontramos.- concluyó el joven con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro, que Ronald regreso en su totalidad.

-Eso espero.- y aferrando aún más el maletín que llevaba en la otra mano, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, con Saito detrás de él.

-Pero antes de que te vayas Ronald...- dijo el amatista antes de que el jefe de la compañía pudiera alcanzar la salida. –Tenía una pequeña duda...-

El hombre se dio la vuelta con gracia, y fijo sus experimentados ojos en el joven rostro del muchacho. –Adelante.- le animó.

-En la conversación por teléfono que tuvimos hace poco, en la que me confirmabas que ya tenías a las dos personas que yo quería, mencionaste en algún momento, que uno de tus empleados estaba involucrado en esta operación, ¿cierto?- dijo, tomando asiento de nuevo.

-Cierto.- respondió el hombre francamente, sin perder su altiva postura.

-Con eso quieres decir que la persona con la que estaba viviendo Tomoyo, era una de las personas a tu mando, ¿no es así?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en encontrarla entonces? Te pedí a la mujer hace casi seis días sino mal recuerdo, y tu primera garantía era entregármela en solamente tres. ¿Por qué me la trajiste hasta ahora?-

-En nuestra compañía, una de las reglas es mandar al asesino más experimentado a las misiones de mayor renumeración. Se le otorga a este individuo un periodo de tres días para que lleve a cabo su cometido, prometiéndole una suma de dinero bastante considerable para él sólo. Sin embargo, si esa persona no logra completar su trabajo en el tiempo acordado, se le destituye y se le reemplaza con el siguiente empleado mejor capacitado.- explicó Reuel sin renuencia.

-Eso tiene sentido. ¿Quieres decirme que tu mejor empleado no pudo completar esa misión tan simple?- mencionó el rubio con un dejo de burla en la voz.

-Así es señor.- le respondió el jefe de los asesinos con una fría mirada.

-Si es su asesino más capaz ¿Qué me puedo esperar de los otros?- preguntó Satoshi astutamente, entrelazando los dedos y recargándose en la silla.

-El asesino encargado de esa misión está muy bien capacitado, pero rompió una de nuestras reglas, impidiéndole con eso el total éxito en su trabajo.-

-Ya veo. ¿Y me permitirías preguntarte cuál es esa regla?-

-'No te enamores.'- recitó Ronald después de un breve silencio.

Y los ojos amatistas del joven se agrandaron por primera vez a causa de la sorpresa. -¿Estas diciendo que tu mejor asesino es Eriol Hiragizawa?-

-Lo era.-

-Mm... que interesante.- respondió el rubio transfigurando la mueca de sorpresa que tenía en el rostro por una sonrisa autosuficiente y calculadora. –Gracias Ronald. Me acabas de ser de gran ayuda.-

El viejo solamente asintió, sin darse tiempo siquiera para imaginarse los macabros planes que se sucedían en el cerebro de aquel muchacho, sin decir nada más, y simplemente haciéndole una discreta seña a Saito, los dos salieron de la habitación para no regresar jamás.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de la magnitud de esta información, Motomiya?- dijo Satoshi sin quitar esa sonrisa del rostro, dirigiéndose al hombre que había quedado en la habitación a solas con él. El empleado de los papeles solo asintió. -Veamos...- dijo el chico levantándose de su asiento y empezando a pasear alrededor de la habitación con el gesto fruncido en concentración. –Reuel siempre nos dijo que su mejor asesino y su equipo, eran los encargados de realizar todas las operaciones que le estábamos encargando ¿no? Su mejor asesino era Eriol Hiragizawa como nos acaban de mencionar, y es el mismo nombre de ese imbécil que me arrebató el cariño de mi adorable prima...- una sonrisa maniaca apareció en su rostro. -¡Mira con que cosas nos encontramos! ¡Tomoyo a estado viviendo todos estos meses con un asesino! ¡Y no un asesino cualquiera, claro que no, sino con el mismísimo 'asesino ingles'!-

El llamado Motomiya miró a su jefe con algo de reserva, mientras éste lanzaba sin inhibición, una fuerte risa cruel. Desde el principio había pensado que ese joven había necesitado siempre algo de ayuda psiquiátrica, solamente con observar el gesto demente que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que tenía en sus manos algún plan para arruinar algo. Él había sido su asesor desde hacía varios años, y conocía casi perfectamente su mentalidad calculadora, y su naturaleza fría y sádica, pero jamás se había atrevido a mencionárselo por miedo a represalias en contra de su familia.

Tenía que aceptar sin embargo, que era una persona sumamente inteligente y astuta en todos los sentidos. Había causado problema tras problema a lo largo de toda su vida, sin recibir ningún regaño, y bien sabía él, que no era cualquier cosa insignificante lo que aquel niño llegaba a ocasionar. Consciente de la fortuna que había heredado de sus padres, y que sin embargo no se le entregaba a causa de su tío Kotaro, persona que estaba a su cargo, y cansado de los malos tratos a causa de su consanguíneo, había intentado varias veces deshacerse de esa familia. No solamente ocurrían en su casa accidentes por demás extraños, sino que el dinero de la compañía se había visto manipulado muchas veces por manos desconocidas, sin que se descubriera nunca al verdadero autor de todas esas atrocidades. Jamás se sospecho de él de todos modos, ya que la familia lo miraba despectivamente, creyéndolo incapaz de fraguar planes de aquella magnitud.

Una de las virtudes que siempre le habían alabado todas sus amistades, era la gran capacidad que tenía en el campo de la actuación, en donde en repetidas ocasiones había logrado interpretar con éxito exuberante toda clase de papeles en infinidad de obras, ganándole una bien merecida reputación. ¿Quién diría que esos dones los utilizaba tanto fuera como por dentro de la puesta en escena? ¿Quién diría que ese niño de rostro angelical, podría haber llegado a participar en las peores atrocidades, logrando siempre una absolución total de toda culpa, gracias a sus excelentes actuaciones? ¿Cómo iban a saber los demás que toda esa dulzura reflejada siempre en su rostro, no era más que una mascara para ocultar todos aquellos vestigios de una niñez frustrada y dolorosa, que al irse acumulando con los años, se había convertido en un odio irrefrenable hacía casi todo ser vivo? Casi podía asombrarse de que todavía existieran sentimientos de cariño genuinos en su corazón. Si algo podía asegurar con absoluta rotundidad, gracias a todos los años que había estado a su lado, era que le tenía un afecto desmedido a su prima. Algo que talvez se hubiera convertido en un sentimiento enfermizo con el paso de los años...

-Tráela ahora Motomiya.- escuchó que le decía Satoshi de manera autoritaria, ya sin vestigios de una risa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, y se dio la media vuelta saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación.

Se había guardado secretos de ese joven que hubieran aterrorizado a cualquier otro; y como iban las cosas, los seguiría guardando hasta el día de su muerte...

--

Por fin se había quedado dormida. Llevaba casi una hora sollozando entre sus brazos sin que sirvieran las palabras de consuelo, pero ahora, por fin estaba descansando. Al menos sabía que estaba a salvo en la cálida caricia de ese hombre, y que ya podía cerrar los ojos sin temor a despertar y no encontrar a nadie a su lado.

Eriol Hiragizawa observó nuevamente la delicada figura que estaba sobre su regazo, con mucha atención esta vez. La miró de una manera contemplativa y admirada, donde intentó por varios minutos memorizar cada rasgo de su rostro, cada pliegue de su ropa, cada mechón de cabello colocado descuidada y perfectamente sobre su espalda...

**_¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? _**

****

_No lo sé. Supongo que es un mal presentimiento que tengo..._

Y así era. En su corazón, de una manera terrible y amenazadora, se ceñía de repente una sombra de desesperanza y angustia que nunca antes había experimentado. Él siempre tan seguro de todos sus actos y acciones futuras, se sentía esta vez más confuso y deleznable. ¿Por qué ahora, justamente cuando más necesitaba de toda su capacidad, se sentía de esa manera? ¿Acaso veía así de imposible el hecho de salir de ese lugar, los dos, con vida?...

Un clic característico se escuchó proveniente de la cerradura de la puerta, antes de que ésta se abriera. La débil luz pálida que iluminaba los pasillos, se filtró dentro de la gélida celda, alumbrando la descolorida pared frente a ella. Dos ojos cerúleos se abrieron de repente, observando con cautela aquella brecha, para encontrarse con las sombras de dos hombres vestidos de negro, uno al lado de otro, que enfocaban sus vistas a la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Tomoyo... - susurró débilmente al oído de la joven, sacudiéndola levemente para que despertara. La chica se estiró perezosamente y abrió los ojos con lentitud, observando la alarmada expresión del hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos con los suyos, y a través de los halos de luz, alcanzó a ver la sombra contrastante de dos personas paradas frente a la puerta.

Un miedo evidente se dibujo en su rostro de inmediato. Sus ojos amatistas se agrandaron, y sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a la camisa del inglés.

Justo en ese momento, después de varios segundos de espera, los dos hombres los vislumbraron a través de la oscuridad de su alrededor, y sin decir nada, se adelantaron unos pasos decididos hacia ellos.

Guiado por un instinto que le advertía peligro, el ojiazul se levantó de un salto, con la mujer que traía en brazos, y de un rápido movimiento se interpuso entre ella y los hombres, tratando de protegerla.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?- les dijo de manera siseante y amenazadora, sintiendo el débil temblor que estremecía el cuerpo de Tomoyo, en su espalda.

-Hazte a un lado.- le contestó de manera cortante el personaje de la izquierda con voz ronca, y sin inmutarse.

-No.-

-El jefe se encargará de ti después.- sentenció el otro hombre, acercándose más a ellos.

-Eriol... - el joven volteó a ver brevemente a la amatista, después de escuchar el asustado timbre de su voz. No miraba a los dos hombres que se empezaban a ceñir frente a ellos; sino a él.

Tomoyo temía por él.

-No puedes contra ellos.- le susurró al oído de manera desesperada, sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la roída gabardina. –Estás muy lastimado. Te matarían si te enfrentas a ellos.-

Y muy a su pesar, debía aceptar que ella tenía razón. Esos dos hombres no hubieran sido problema alguno en otro momento; y sin embargo, ahora, y siendo la ruina física que era, no habría aguantado más de tres golpes.

-No puedo dejar que te lleven nada más así. ¿Qué clase de novio sería?- le contestó él esbozando una débil sonrisa pero sin voltearla a ver; y sin decir más, se adelantó hacía los hombres con el puño en alto.

Alcanzó a uno directo en el rostro al tomarlo descuidado, haciéndolo caer al suelo mojado. El otro hombre se abalanzó hacia él con furia, alcanzándolo del cuello con una de sus gruesas manos, y azotándolo contra una de las frías paredes.

-No vuelvas a intentar esa estupidez.- le dijo acercándose a su rostro con peligrosidad, apretando aún más el delgado cuello blanco; mientras el otro hombre se levantaba, algo aturdido, del suelo.

Eriol empezó a notar como le faltaba el oxígeno. Se aferró a la mano de aquel hombre con las dos suyas, y apretó con fuerza, tratando de que lo soltarán... en otras circunstancias ya habría logrado escapar de ese hombre, y ahora, por alguna razón, no podía.

****

**_¿Qué esperabas? ¡Míranos! ¡Estamos hechos un desastre! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a esos hombres tu solo, y en esas condiciones?!_**

_¡No puedo dejar que se la lleven así como así ¿no entiendes?! ¡Talvez no la vuelva a ver si se la llevan!_

-¡Detente!- el joven despegó los párpados trabajosamente al escuchar la voz de su niña. Lo veía a él de una manera desesperada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Llévatela.- le ordenó el hombre que lo sostenía, a su compañero, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza.

El otro hombre asintió levemente, y aún sosteniéndose la mandíbula, en donde había acertado el puño del ojiazul, se acercó a la mujer y la tomó rudamente por el brazo, obteniendo algo de resistencia de su parte.

-No te resistas linda, ó él lo pagará.- y señaló al inglés después de mostrar una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, al ver la mirada de terror de parte de la joven.

Y sin oponerse más, lanzándole una última mirada amorosa al ojiazul, Tomoyo Daidouji fue guiada fuera de la habitación, seguida por ese gran gorila de traje negro plantado detrás de ella.

-Volveré por ti.- le dijo el hombre al inglés, dándole un último apretón en el cuello, para después azotarlo bruscamente en el suelo mojado, y marcharse de ese frío lugar arreglándose la corbata.

Eriol alcanzó a incorporarse sobre los brazos por unos segundos, para girar la cabeza y observar un momento la luz; para después quedar sumido en la más completa oscuridad, al cerrarse la puerta.

-No puede ser.- el joven azotó los puños contra el suelo, haciendo que la pestilente agua ahí condensada saltara en todas direcciones, incluyendo su rostro. Por fin veía con claridad los planes de la maquiavélica mente detrás de toda aquella operación; por fin sabía el porque no solamente había mandado a traer a la joven hasta ese lugar, sino también a él... un juego sucio y una trampa horrible para cualquier ser humano digno de reconocer los sentimientos humanos... lo estaban utilizando de rehén.

Por él, ahora, Tomoyo Daidouji se veía atrapada en cualquier plan que se hubiera planeado, y no podría rehusarse a cumplir todas las demandas.

--

La joven amatista fue guiada por los pasillos de aquel gran almacén, con los ojos vendados. Con un hombre vestido de negro a cada costado sosteniéndola de un hombro, caminaba muchas veces en caminos rectos y otras cuantas veces dando giros inesperados hacia todas las direcciones posibles, sin darle posibilidad de recordar el camino de regreso. Sabía muy bien que todos aquellos movimientos los hacían simplemente para distraerla e impedir que escapara si de algún modo lograba deshacerse de su escrutinio. ¿Qué irían a hacerle ahora? Sin Eriol a su lado, ya no se sentía segura ni confiada, sino atemorizada y desesperada; un miedo que empezaba en la boca del estómago y le subía hasta la garganta, impidiendo que emitiera sonido alguno.

Los hombres detrás de ella se detuvieron, dándole un pequeño jalón para hacer que se detuviera también. Sintió que el aire frío que respiraba le regresaba de lleno en la cara, indicándole que había algo sólido delante de ella. Escuchó como uno de los hombres se adelantaba, sin soltarle el hombro, y tocaba la puerta con cautela... y si su percepción no la engañaba, con algo de miedo.

-Adelante.- Los dos hombres se apresuraron a contestar el llamado de aquella fría voz, primero quitándole la venda de los ojos a la cautiva, y después abriendo la puerta de un pequeño empujón, para dejar al descubierto una pequeña habitación en penumbra, a excepción de una lámpara de gas colocada en uno de los rincones sobre una vieja silla.

Tomoyo no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación de aquel lugar, antes de vislumbrar a través de ella, una sombra uniforme a solo unos cuantos pasos de la luz.

Satoshi... lo reconoció inmediatamente por el débil destello dorado de su cabello, y su postura medio encorvada ante la luz. Lo que antes ella había amado y protegido de él, ahora se había esfumado por completo; ya no existía ese derroche de alegría en su persona, ni ese leve tic en su pie cada vez que se ponía nervioso; y mucho menos aquel gesto amable y caritativo en su rostro... ahora, aquel rostro perfilado ante la luz, se contorsionaba en un gesto malicioso y duro que nunca antes había observado en ningún otro ser humano; de aquella persona que ella había querido, solo quedaba el leve vestigio de un cuerpo en concreto, poseído por esa actitud irreconocible.

-Váyanse.- dijo sin mucha sutileza a los hombres bajo su yugo. –No los quiero cerca de aquí ¿entendieron?-

Los ojos amatistas de la mujer se entristecieron de una manera quebrantadora por un momento, simplemente observando a esa persona ahora tan desconocida... y sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera voltear a mirarla, la joven recuperó con asombrosa velocidad aquella postura majestuosa que siempre la había caracterizado. Lo último que iba a hacer en esa habitación, era dejarse ver inferior a esa persona que había creído conocer, y que ahora traicionaba sus largos años de confianza y caritativo amor.

La volteó a ver por un momento, y así nada más, como si de alguna manera desconocida hubiera cambiado su verdadero rostro por una máscara, todo su gesto se vio transfigurado por una sonrisa cariñosa y llena de gozo, mientras sus ojos se dejaban inundar por un rápido torrente de calidez. –Tomoyo.- escuchó que susurraba con ternura, mientras daba unos pasos cautelosos hacia su persona.

La chica ni se inmuto; ni regresó la sonrisa, ni pronunció palabra alguna... la había engañado por muchos años, y no lo volvería a hacer. Ya no podría engañarla jamás, ahora que por fin había descubierto su verdadero rostro.

Los dos hombres que la habían estado sosteniendo se hicieron a un lado rápidamente, dejando a la mujer ahí, sin que ella hiciera nada para moverse. Satoshi se acercó a ella con rapidez, y la envolvió en un abrazo prolongado y bondadoso, sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de la mujer.

-Por fin estamos juntos de nuevo querida Tomoyo.- le dijo suavemente, acariciando el largo cabello mojado; provocando por un momento, una débil pizca de indecisión en el corazón de la joven. –Ya no te preocupes, desde ahora, todo estará bien.-

Y sus manos temblaron a causa de su toque, y pensó en un rápido instante, el cómo se sentiría el poder volver a abrazar a alguien de su sangre... después de todo, él era la única familia que le quedaba; la única persona que podría sentir el dolor al perder a sus allegados de una forma desgarradora, tal como ella lo estaba sintiendo... debía haber una razón lógica y sensata para que él estuviera con vida, debía encontrar algo que le dijera que sus corazonadas estaban equivocadas; que su primo, que su querido primo, su misma sangre, era inocente...

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo la joven con seguridad mirando a un punto distante de la habitación, tratando de ignorar la calidez que el abrazo le brindaba.

-Vine aquí para protegerte.- le contestó el rubio con una voz extrañamente áspera.

-¿Por qué me tienes aquí entonces?-

-Te están cazando Tomoyo, no podía dejar que te encontraran.-

-¿Y por eso tenías que mandar a todos esos hombres? ¿Tenías que traerme aquí a la fuerza, destruyendo la casa en donde estaba viviendo?- le mencionó como sin darle importancia al asunto, sintiendo como su primo le daba un pequeño apretón.

-No tenía otra alternativa.-

-Bien podrías haberme dicho que estabas vivo y yo hubiera venido a ti.-

-No podía arriesgarme Tomoyo, si descubrían que aún estaba con vida, me hubieran perseguido para matarme, así como lo intentaban hacer contigo.-

-¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? Yo vi tu cuerpo... - la fría voz que intentaba utilizar, se quebró de repente, haciéndole perder esa postura amenazadora.

-Eso no importa ahora linda, lo importante es que estoy aquí contigo de nuevo, y voy a hacer todo lo posible por protegerte.-

Y la joven, cegada por todos aquellos años junto a él, llenos de risas, juegos y cariño de hermanos, lo rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su cara en su hombro, reprimiendo un sollozo... era su familia, era lo que le quedaba de la sangre de su madre...

--

**_Conserva la calma, no te desesperes y empieza a concentrarte._**

_¿Cómo quieres que me concentre? ¡Se la llevaron! ¡No sé que demonios vayan a hacer con ella!_

**_Escucha, sé que estás desesperado, y con mucha razón, pero escucha, necesitamos... _**

****

_¡Cállate! ¡Nunca te has preocupado por ella, sólo te preocupas por ti mismo!_

****

**_¡Escúchame!, Necesitas entender... sí me preocupo por ella ¿entendido? Pero para ayudarla necesitamos salvarnos primero a nosotros..._**

_No nos están cazando a nosotros, sino a ella. ¿Por qué debería de preocuparme? _

La voz se quedó callada un momento, quien sabe porque. De repente, Eriol creyó escuchar que aquel eco en su cabeza, se hacía débil y cansado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**_Date cuenta en que situación nos encontramos. Ella está en peligro, tienes razón, pero tú también. Estás encerrado en este lugar, malherido y débil... _**

****

_Aún podría pelear para defenderme. Eso lo sabes._

****

**_Sí, con otras personas sí... pero no puedes protegerte de ti mismo. _**

****

Y entonces el inglés comprendió. No se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que la partida de Tomoyo le acarrearía a él. Estaba en ese lugar oscuro él solo, encerrado; con una luz esporádica que no le serviría de nada... con esas condiciones, las voces no tardarían en regresar. El pánico empezó a hacerle cierta cosquilla en la nuca.

_Detenlos... No dejes que vengan._

_**Sabes que no puedo detenerlos. Tú mismo debes encargarte de ellos. Debes bloquear tu mente a esas voces.**_

_Lo he intentado miles de veces, y nunca he podido controlarlos... _

**_Pero ahora tienes una razón por la cual pelear contra ellos. Intentarlo es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora._**

****

_Por ella..._

****

--

-Por dios Li, quita esa cara.-

-¿Y que otra cara quieres que ponga?- le respondió el nombrado a Shinishi Tsukiyono de una forma irritante.

-No es mi culpa que Yue quiera venir con nosotros.-

-Pero tú lo dejaste venir con nosotros.-

-¿Y que debía hacer? ¿Esperar a que se te pasara el berrinche, para dejar que Yue llamara a toda la fuerza policíaca?-

-¡Tú no eres el jefe, ni estás capacitado para esta misión! ¡Deberías habérmelo dejado a mí!-

Los ojos furiosos grises del joven castaño se dirigieron al suelo. Li tenía razón en cierta forma. Tenía mucho menos experiencia que él en esos casos, y todos en el equipo sabían que a falta de Eriol, Shaoran era el jefe. Así que sin decir más, simplemente se levantó del asiento en el que iba, y se colocó al lado de Matt, en el asiento del copiloto.

-No veo porque eres así de duro con el chico Li.- le dijo Izumi en voz baja, solamente perceptible para él.

-¿No ves lo que está haciendo? ¡Intenta parecerse a Eriol, quiere tomar ese lugar!- le dijo Shaoran de igual manera, con algo de irritación en la voz.

-Yo no creo que ese sea el caso Li. Shinishi solo hizo lo que consideró correcto.-

-¿Invitar a Yue para ir con nosotros es lo correcto? ¡Está invitando al enemigo a conocernos!-

-¿Y que otra cosa podía hacer? Tiene razón en una cosa al menos: si no lo hubiera permitido, Yue hubiera enviado a todos sus hombres a capturarnos.-

-De todas formas, esa decisión me correspondía a mí, él no tenía porque involucrarse... -

-Quita esa cara Li. Ya no puedes hacer nada ¿esta bien? Debes aguantar a Yue por lo menos lo que dura esta misión, ó no podremos ayudar a Eriol... –

El castaño suspiró larga y amargamente. Izumi tenía razón. La misión en la que se había metido era sola y exclusivamente para ayudar a Eriol. No había pensado que las cosas empeorarían de esa manera tan brutal, pero ahora que todo estaba hecho, no le quedaba otra opción.

-Esta bien. Vamos por ese policía mediocre... –

Los dos jóvenes unidos por la sangre, aún permanecían abrazados en aquella oscura habitación. Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que se había pronunciado la última palabra; y sin embargo, aquel silencio suscitado entre los dos, era algo reconfortante y enternecedor.

En sus memorias se dibujo aquel hermoso árbol de cerezo en una mansión remota, donde los dos solían trepar hasta alguna de las ramas más altas, y contemplar juntos, el hermoso poner del sol en el horizonte. Sin decir una palabra, los dos se sentían como en casa. Uno añorando aquellos brazos amorosos que nunca le habían sido concedidos, la otra recordando aquel calor hogareño que le representaban esas sonrisas otorgadas por su padre. Solos en ese mundo enorme dirigido por el dinero, aún conservaban aquellas añoranzas de la niñez... que sabían nunca les serían concedidas.

-Tomoyo... – le susurró el hombre de una manera anhelante muy extraña, mientras sus manos se despegaban de su espalda, y empezaban a bajar lentamente hasta posarse en su delgada cintura con ternura. –Por fin vamos a poder estar juntos.-

La joven sintió como un leve escalofrío recorría su espalda al sentir las manos de su primo acariciándola de manera tan personal. Su abrazo titubeó un momento, e intentó despegarse de él con sutileza. Pero él, embebido en su aroma, recordando viejas fantasías que le habían quitado muchas veces el sueño, se acercó aún más a ella, aprisionándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras la empujaba con poca fuerza hacia la mesa que se encontraba a su espalda.

-Toshi, ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Tomoyo, algo temerosa, al sentir la mesa tras ella, dejándola inmovilizada entre ese objeto y su primo.

-Ya no te preocupes Tomoyo. Ya no nos van a separar.-

Y sin decir nada más, se separó de ella, sin soltarla. Tocó su rostro con delicadeza y ansia, contorneando con los dedos sus pálidos labios. –No sabes cuanto tiempo e esperado por este momento. Te había visto de esta manera en mis sueños. Había saboreado tus labios y te había hecho mía, la misma vez.-

Los ojos amatistas se agrandaron al instante por la sorpresa. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su primo la estaba incluyendo a ella, en una asquerosa fantasía carnal?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le espetó ella con disgusto, poniendo en su rostro un gesto de asco.

Pero él pareció no darse cuenta de nada. Sonrió de nuevo ampliamente. –Sé que deseas esto tanto como yo.- y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, tomó su rostro con rudeza, y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, acariciándolos con frenesí.

Y todo el mundo que había construido Tomoyo en esos escasos diez minutos de reencuentro, se vino abajo. De nuevo veía a su primo como lo que realmente era. Por fin, después de ese leve momento de estupor, volvía a abrir los ojos a la realidad.

Intentó zafarse de su fuerte abrazo, golpeándole el pecho débilmente con los puños, sin que eso le diera resultado alguno. Trató de hacer el rostro a un lado para evitar sentir su venenosa lengua tratando de abrirse paso entre sus labios, pero nada le sirvió en esos momentos de agotamiento. Y el chico la besó apasionadamente cuando por fin logró saborearla por completo, ignorando sus gemidos de protesta.

¿Cuántas veces había estado bajo las manos de algún maniático pervertido en esos últimos meses? ¿Era su destino el encontrarse con esas personas, cuando lo único que ella había hecho, era desear estar con una sola persona en toda su vida? Hubiera querido estar en esa situación, y la hubiera disfrutado, de haber sido con la persona que realmente amaba... Más no así. No con su primo, con su familia, con su misma sangre...

Si fuera con Eriol... estaría dispuesta a entregarse a él. Estaría dispuesta a dárselo todo a él, ya que sabía que la quería más que de una forma carnal. Sentía amor... no simplemente deseo lujurioso. Él la había ayudado una vez a librarse de una persona así. Pero ahora no saldría de la nada para llegar a su rescate. Esta vez, estaba sola.

Más no por ello se encontraba indefensa. Si hacía un esfuerzo, podría librarse de ese hombre, que ya no reconocía como su primo.

-¡Déjame! ¡No dejaré que me toques!- Y llevo sus pequeños puños al rostro del rubio con una fuerza que ella misma desconocía, apartando el rostro del chico en un gesto de defensa. -¡Suéltame maldito mal nacido!- y sin muchos escrúpulos, lanzó una patada fuerte y precisa a la entrepierna del joven.

Satoshi se encogió en su sitio, sosteniendo la parte afectada, chillando de dolor. Tomoyo, sin quedarse a ver el efecto de su acción, se hizo a un lado rápidamente, y abriendo la puerta de un fuerte empellón, y viendo con regocijo que los guardaespaldas habían cumplido la orden dada por su primo; salió corriendo de la habitación, adentrándose en uno de los pasillos, tratando de refugiarse entre las sombras.

-¡Tomoyo!- escuchó la voz del joven, llena de furia y aspereza irreconocible. -¡No puedes escapar de este lugar! ¡No puedes huir ¿entendiste?! ¡Te mataré antes de que lo logres!-

Pero la joven no quiso escuchar más sus amenazas, y echo a correr en una dirección desconocida. Antes de poder escapar de ese lugar, debía encontrar a Eriol. No se podía ir dejándolo ahí.

La chica se sonrió por un momento. Ahora era su turno de salvarlo. Ahora ella sería el héroe.

--

****

Oscuridad... maldito suplicio eterno, que lo obligaba a retroceder a un rincón como un niño asustado. La única cosa a la que le temía en el mundo, era una fuerza inexplicable que se salía de su alcance; que no podía frenar de ninguna manera por más esfuerzo que hiciera.

Y ahora, encogido en un rincón de la fría celda, Eriol se veía indefenso y temeroso. Ese sudor frío a causa del esfuerzo de nuevo volvía a hacerse presente en su frente, en su cuello... por todo su cuerpo. De nuevo empezaba a escuchar ese molesto ruido sordo, que se presentaba antes de que aparecieran esas voces amenazadoras en su cabeza.

_Aquí vienen..._

****

**_Aguanta... _**

****

Y esa voz a la que se había acostumbrado tanto, y con la que ya conversaba en repetidas ocasiones, desapareció por completo. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en su cerebro por un momento que le pareció eterno, antes de que empezara a escuchar de nuevo aquellas voces demoníacas.

_'Hola Eriol, ya estamos de regreso.' _

_¿Creíste que ibas a poder deshacerte de nosotros así de fácil? _

_"No pensabas que te podrías escapar después de todo lo que hiciste ¿verdad?" _

-No. Ustedes no existen. Solamente están en mi cabeza.- se dijo el inglés a si mismo, cubriéndose y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, descubriendo con mucho pesar, que ese método no acallaba a ninguna de las voces.

_"Ah, pero sí existimos Eriol."_

_'Talvez no físicamente, pero estamos aquí en tu mente, el único lugar del que no puedes escapar'_

_¿Por qué siguen con esto? ¡Podrían haber terminado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡¿Por qué siguen atormentándome de esta manera?!_

_No sería justo el que terminaras tu vida sin dolor. _

_"Nos has tenido aquí encerrados por muchos años"_

_'No dejarás de escucharnos, jamás'_

_Tomoyo..._

_"¿Lo escucharon?"_

_'¡Está suplicando por una mujer!'_

_¡El ego centrista Eriol Hiragizawa está rogando por alguien! _

_'¿Quién es esa zorra por la que llamas eh?'_

_"Seguro es alguien más como tu. Seguro se enamoró de alguna de las perras de..."_

_¡No te atrevas a llamarle así! ¡Ella no es como yo!_

_Pero lo será. Todo ser humano tiene esa sed de sangre alguna vez en su vida. _

_'La verás enloquecer.'_

_"Y cuando la veas, tu fortaleza se derrumbara."_

_'Y entonces por fin tu cuerpo será nuestro.'_

_¡Cállense! ¡Ella no es así! Jamás la veré de esa manera... jamás..._

Y cuando los ojos azules se volvieron a abrir a la oscuridad, una tristeza nunca antes experimentada se reflejó en ellos de una manera dolorosa. Ella era ya, la única fortaleza que le quedaba en la vida. Era lo único por lo que todavía seguía luchando... si ella caía... su cordura desaparecería por completo.

--

_Vamos, vamos... ¿en donde demonios estoy?_

Los ojos amatistas de la mujer se entornaron con frustración. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que había logrado escapar de las manos de Satoshi, y seguro para ese momento, ya estaban todos sus allegados buscándola por cada uno de los pasillos.

Era un lugar en verdad enorme. Puertas y puertas roídas de madera que se alzaban en cada una de las paredes. Escaleras, largos pasillos, esquinas, y uno que otro callejón sin salida. Un completo laberinto. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Eriol de esa manera? Lo único que podía asegurar era que aquella habitación estaba en uno de los pisos de abajo; en algún lugar frío y reservado, con agua marina regada por todo el suelo.

Los refrigeradores, contenedores, ó lo que sea que fueran; ahí debía de llegar.

Por fin otras escaleras. Ahí abajo. Por fin encontraría esas celdas y dentro de ellas, estaría Eriol. Ahí esperándola.

Bajó las escaleras metálicas con rapidez, y abrió la puerta que se encontraba al final del corto pasillo. Ahí era. Una fila larga y espaciada de pesadas puertas de metal, justo como aquella que le había bloqueado la salida desde que había despertado. Debía de estar en alguna de esas puertas...

-¡Tomoyo!- la joven se sobresaltó al oír la voz. Fría y desalmada, le gritaba sin ninguna reserva, haciendo un eco fantasmal que rebotaba en las frías paredes. -¡Sé que estás aquí Tomoyo! ¡Sal ahora!-

La chica se rió sarcásticamente por dentro. ¿Qué demonios le hacía pensar que se iba a revelar así de sencillo? Después de escapar de él, teniendo en mente todo lo que habría podido hacerle... ¿Por qué iba a salir de su escondite?

Pasaron unos segundos sin que su grito obtuviera respuesta.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Es mejor que salgas ¿me escuchaste?! ¡No importa cuanto tiempo te escondas, no te atreverás a escapar!-

_¿Apostamos?_

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de echarse a correr en la dirección opuesta, escuchó las palabras que la dejaron en su lugar, sin poder moverse.

-¡No querrás ver muerto a tu querido Eriol ¿o sí?! – y un fuerte sonido se escuchó desde el otro lado del corredor; como azotaba algo en el frío metal, y luego caía pesadamente al suelo.

Asomó la cabeza cautelosamente hacia el pasillo, y alcanzó a ver, a la débil luz de la lámpara que cargaba uno de los hombres de negro, una silueta tirada en el suelo, sin moverse.

Alcanzó a ver un leve destello azulado proveniente de la cabeza del hombre que parecía inconsciente, y entonces no le quedó duda.

Eriol estaba con ellos. Y no podía irse sin él.

-¡Estoy aquí Satoshi! ¡Déjalo en paz!- le grito al rubio sin mucho ánimo, pensando en sus frustrados intentos de escapar.

-Ah, ya sabía que vendrías a buscarlo... ¡Tráiganla!-

Y las sombras que antes se veían a la distancia se fueron acrecentando en su dirección. Y ella ya no se movió de su sitio. No dejaría solo a Eriol de nuevo. Estaría con él en ese maldito infierno, ó incluso en el del más allá...

--

Estaba soñando de nuevo. Estaba teniendo un sueño espantoso en el que las sombras que lo habían acechado desde hacía mucho tiempo, se levantaban ante él de una forma escalofriante y amenazadora, cerrándole el paso por completo. Tres enormes espectros infranqueables a sus costados y su espalda, impidiéndole el escape. Y cuando miraba hacia delante, Tomoyo le daba a espalda. Observaba con angustia su largo cabello negro y su silueta bien contorneada, a solo unos pasos de él, y sin embargo no podía tocarla. Sus manos la atravesaban como a un fantasma, dejando a su paso sólo un leve humo fantasmal. La llamaba con desesperación por su nombre, pero ella no respondía. Y todo era oscuridad a su alrededor.

**_Estas perdiendo contra ellos Eriol._ **

Esa voz. La primera voz que había escuchado, se escuchó a solo unos pasos a su costado.

**_No quisiste luchar en su contra ¿verdad? Es por eso que estás aquí. _**

****

_No puedo hacerlo ya. Lo intenté, pero no puedo contra ellos._

Eriol volteó a ver a su costado. Y por primera vez le vio un rostro a aquella satírica voz. Y se quedó sorprendido ante la similitud. Era él mismo. El mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo, los mismos ojos índigos misteriosos y audaces. Se veía como él; mucho antes de que todo aquello empezara. Altivo y orgulloso, con una postura perfecta y la frente en alto, lo miraba de una manera fría y pensativa. Y se vio a sí mismo después. Desgarbado y encorvado, con una mirada temerosa y un gesto pávido en el rostro, se le veía pálido y demacrado; irreconocible. No era el mismo que era antes.

**_¿Has visto todo lo que te ha hecho este asunto?_ **

Y solo recibió silencio por respuesta.

**_Mírate ahora, y mira como eras antes de que todo esto pasara. ¿No notas esa gran diferencia? Esto te a destruido. A destruido tu confianza, tu valentía, tu capacidad de creer que el mundo está a tus pies y que nada es imposible para ti. La arrogancia que antes tenías te ayudaba a salir de todos los problemas. Te ayudaba a tomar decisiones y a mantener tu mente en un orden perfecto. Era por eso que ninguno de nosotros había aparecido en la realidad, y solamente te acechábamos en tus sueños. ¿Y sabes cuando se arruinó todo? Cuando ella llegó a tu vida. Cuando la conociste comenzaron las indecisiones, comenzaron todas las dudas; ya no eras esa persona segura que mantenía la cabeza fría para todo, incluso para comandar una misión. Por eso eras el mejor. Por eso el jefe te tenía en esa estima tan alta, y por eso tenías el respeto de la compañía entera... y después de ella, todo comenzó a fallar. Pusiste en peligro la vida de tus compañeros al ver a su madre, no completaste la misión que antes hubiera resultado tan sencilla para ti. Trataste de engañar a la compañía, e incluso rechazaste la oferta más jugosa que te hubieran hecho en toda tu vida. Acabaste golpeado y malherido. Acabaste pareciendo un vago más en la ciudad, a diferencia de aquel hombre que siempre había inspirado profundo respeto. Te hirieron, te persiguieron, te cazaron, y ahora te usan también de rehén. ¿Y todo para que? Para que al final ella se entere de tu identidad y te mire con esos ojos de odio a los que tanto temes; para que ella te mate con su propia mano, al descubrir lo que le hiciste a su madre y a toda su familia. No puedes estar con ella de ninguna manera, y eso te consta. Lo has sabido desde que descubriste tu amor por ella, y lo sabes ahora más que nunca. Si no mueres en el intento de salvarla, morirás por tu propia mano al ver repetido, uno tras otro, en realidad y en pesadillas, esos breves momentos asediados por esas voces macabras, ya que no la tendrás a ella a tu lado para acallarlas. Sabes que eso es lo que te depara el futuro ¿no es así? Dime ahora... ¿Valió la pena todo ese sacrificio para estar a su lado? ¿Valió la pena perderlo todo por ella? _**

Y Eriol, indeciso y con dudas en la cabeza como nunca antes en su vida, no supo que responder. ¿En serio había echado a perder su vida?

--

Eriol alcanzó a oír una voz. El inglés empezaba a salir de su estupor, de una manera lenta y no muy dispuesta. Intentó mover sus brazos, pero una fuerza que no alcanzaba a precisar, se lo impidió. Intentó abrir la boca para lanzar una pregunta, pero ningún ruido logró escapar de sus labios, al notar que su lengua tenía contacto con un sucio trapo viejo.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y se acostumbró rápidamente a la débil luz de la habitación. Estaba en un lugar que no había visto. Con paredes despintadas, una mesa al centro, y una fea lámpara de aceite sobre ella. Una sombra larga y delgada que le daba la espalda, recargaba las manos sobre la mesa, donde descansaban varios papeles casi nuevos.

Y después se miró a si mismo. Estaba sentado en una silla desgastada, con dos hombres apostados a sus costados, sosteniéndole firmemente los hombros. Estaba amordazado, y con una cuerda firmemente apretada sujetándole las muñecas. Habría podido escapar (no sin llevarse algunos rasguños) en algún otro tiempo, pero ahora, debilitado por aquellas voces, no podía ni siquiera mantenerse completamente consiente.

Advirtió que la sombra que había estado parado frente a la mesa se hacía a un lado, y entonces, alzando la vista para ver mejor, y saliendo de su ensimismamiento, la vio.

Tomoyo... ahí estaba ella, sentada en una vieja silla al otro lado de la mesa. La vigilaba constantemente un hombre vestido de negro, sosteniéndola por un hombro con un fuerte agarre. La atención estaba centrada toda en ella. Todos la miraban, quien sabía porque razón. Y sin embargo, a ella se le veía serena e implacable, con una mirada dura en el rostro. El inglés intentó sonreír. Era una mujer digna de admiración.

-...Fue muy imprudente de tu parte el querer escapar así querida prima.- los ojos cerúleos se dirigieron rápidamente al hombre del que provenía la voz. No era otro que Satoshi Daidouji, de nuevo con esa cruel expresión en el rostro. –Este lugar es enorme, es un completo laberinto si no sabes hacía donde ir. ¿Qué te hacía pensar que lograrías salir corriendo sin una dirección fija?-

-No buscaba escapar, quería llegar a donde estaba Eriol.-respondió la joven ásperamente, mirando a su consanguíneo de manera amenazadora.

-Ah claro. No podías irte sin tu 'amorcito'. – espetó el rubio, con evidente disgusto y sarcasmo en la voz.

-¿Por qué lo tienes aquí? Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.-

-¿Qué no? Vamos linda, no puedes ocultarlo ante mí. Estás enamorada de este hombre desde hace mucho tiempo. Vivías en su casa y puedo suponer incluso que compartías su cama. No hizo nada para tratar de conquistarte, y sin embargo, aquí estás tu, luchando por él; arriesgando tu propia vida para intentar salvarlo... – el joven Daidouji hizo una pequeña pausa, apretaba los dientes con fuerza, y se enterraba las uñas en las palmas de las manos. - ¡Este maldito te alejó de tu familia, e hizo que te enamoraras de él! ¡Te cegó Tomoyo! ¡Él te arrebató de mi lado! ¡Hizo imposible lo nuestro!-

-¡Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros Satoshi!- le gritó la amatista, enojada. -¡Yo te quería solamente como a un hermano, nunca te di ninguna otra idea ¿o si?! ¡Tu solo te ilusionaste y te creaste todo un mundo, sin quiera tomarme en cuenta!-

Una mirada herida atravesó los ojos del rubio en ese momento. Una mueca de dolor sincero se reflejo en sus rasgos, dejándolo ver pequeño y vulnerable. Rodeó la mesa rápidamente, y se hincó a los pies de la joven, tomándole el rostro con ternura.

-No digas eso linda. Sé que no es verdad. Yo te amo Tomoyo.-

-Yo no te amo Satoshi.- le dijo ella en un siseo, retirando las manos del joven con brusquedad. –No hay nada entre nosotros y nunca lo habrá ¿Oíste?-

-Estás mintiendo, yo lo sé... -

-¡Aléjate! ¡Ya te lo dije Satoshi! ¡No te amo, y nunca lo haré! ¡Me repugna la idea de estar contigo!-

Y los ojos amatistas del chico se volvieron de nuevo duros y crueles, con una leve chispa de venganza, dirigida su propia prima.

-Será como tu quieras Tomoyo. Te voy a tener para mí, por las buenas o por las malas, a ti y a toda la empresa Daidouji- hizo una seña con la cabeza a una de las esquinas opuestas de la habitación, y un hombre delgado y escueto de mirada asustadiza, se acercó a ellos con un portafolio en manos. Se puso a un lado de la joven, y mirándola de reojo con algo de angustia, abrió el maletín, descubriendo varios documentos con el logotipo de la compañía.

Tomoyo volteó a ver a su primo con una mirada interrogante en los ojos.

-Tu madre si que era una persona en verdad astuta y rápida, Tomoyo. Antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta, ya te había hecho firmar muchos papeles con los que te cedía el manejo completo de la compañía entera. Todas las acciones están a tu nombre, y se te a otorgado el poder para hacer con ellas lo que se te antoje... la herencia de la familia entera se te a entregado, convirtiéndote en la mujer más rica de todo Japón... incluso la herencia que habían dejado mis padres, a pasado a formar parte de su vasta fortuna, dejándome solamente con unos cuantos ahorros dejados en una cuenta secreta... – el joven sonrió por un momento genuinamente asombrado. –No hubiera pensado que tu madre sería así de inteligente. Puso a tu nombre miles de dólares, acciones y propiedades, sin siquiera sacar a la razón pública tu rostro. Eres la mujer más rica de Japón, y ni siquiera se te conoce. Eres la mujer más exitosa, sin siquiera haber movido un solo dedo. ¿Y como lo logró tu madre? Simplemente utilizando tu nombre, para englobar a un grupo de personas ficticias. Tomoyo Daidouji, no es más que una persona moral. Con eso a tu favor, manejaras la empresa entera, sin tener que mostrarte nunca.-

-Mi madre era una persona muy inteligente Satoshi, y eso te constaba. Intentaste aprender por mucho tiempo sus técnicas, pero jamás lo lograste. No eres así de capaz.- le contestó la joven heredera, con una voz venenosa.

-No necesito ahora sus conocimientos; ya no. No tendré que preocuparme por nada ahora.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Estás prácticamente en la calle!-

-En verdad tienes toda la razón querida. Utilicé todo lo que tenía para traerte aquí. Utilicé lo último que me quedaba para pagar los servicios de una importante compañía, y ahora no me queda nada.- sus allegados voltearon a verlo por un momento con suspicacia. Parecía que aquella era una revelación para todos. –Pero pronto recuperaré lo que me fue arrebatado de mi fortuna, y mucho más.-

Tomó los papeles que estaban almacenados en el maletín, y se los puso delante a Tomoyo.

-Después de que firmes esto, toda la compañía y acciones, pasaran a formar parte de mi nueva fortuna.-

La joven amatista se le quedó viendo por unos momentos con algo de incredulidad. En su mirada se reflejaba un dejo de sorna y seriedad entremezcladas, que no le agradaron mucho al rubio.

Un ambiente tenso inundó la habitación entera, hasta que... una risa melodiosa y desinhibida escapó de los labios de la chica.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?-

Y el rostro cetrino del joven se coloreó de un rojo iracundo, que no logró acallar las carcajadas de la joven.

-¿En serio piensas que voy a cederte todo el poder de la compañía?- le espetó Tomoyo mirándolo seriamente, y con ojos desafiadores. -¿Crees que le voy a otorgar a un bastardo, el trabajo de la familia entera? ¿Creías que después de todo lo que les hiciste, iba a darte todo su esfuerzo así nada más? ¡Pues estás loco! ¡No voy a firmar nada ¿oíste?! ¡Primero muerta!-

-Tomoyo, no me hagas... – empezó a decir el rubio, siendo interrumpido de nuevo.

-Y además de iluso, eres estúpido. Estás muerto a los ojos de la ley y del mundo. No puedo cederle toda mi fortuna a un cadáver.-

-En estos papeles sólo estás renunciando a la fortuna, no estás cediéndola.-

-¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer con ella entonces?- le dijo la joven ya sin su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Quedaría sin dueño por un tiempo. Arreglaría algunas cosas en mi persona, y con un nuevo nombre, reclamaría la fortuna entera. Si firmo los papeles después de que tu renuncies a ella, será completamente mía.-

-No puedes hacer eso... –

-No te preocupes Tomoyo. - le dijo el joven, sonriéndole con burla. –No pensabas que te iba a dejar así nada más, a tu suerte en la calle ¿o sí? Has estado conmigo desde hace muchos años, y lo mejor que puedo hacer es acogerte. No tendrás que preocuparte por nada más en toda tu vida; vivirás como una reina en una gran casa, en donde solo se obedecerá tu mandato; no pasarás por más angustias ni miedos... jamás.- y se le acercó con cuidado, tomándole el rostro con dulzura. –Vivirás feliz por siempre a mi lado... como mi esposa.-

La chica retiró su rostro del toque de sus manos con brusquedad, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban en una mezcla de repulsión y sorpresa. –Estás enfermo... –

El joven se hizo a un lado, desviando su dolido rostro. Dolor y frustración se vieron reflejados en sus ojos. –Te dejé elegir Tomoyo... te di la oportunidad de que permanecieras a mi lado por tu voluntad. –y al voltear a verla nuevamente, aquellos ojos fríos y crueles volvieron a aparecer en sus facciones. –Pero me rechazas de nuevo. ¡Me haces a un lado a pesar de todo lo que te prometo! –y la tomó bruscamente de los brazos, levantándola sin mucho esfuerzo y lanzándola con fuerza al suelo, recibiendo sólo un leve gemido. –Vas a hacer todo lo que te diga, aunque tenga que obligarte.-

-¡Intentalo Satoshi! ¡Me conoces! ¡No haré nada de lo que tu me digas, a pesar de lo que hagas, ¿me oíste?!-

-Vamos Tomoyo, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? Yo jamás me atrevería a lastimarte... –le dijo, sonriendo de manera enigmática. –Pero no me importaría lastimar a tu querido amigo... –

--

Una mezcla de impotencia, rabia, venganza y odio se vieron reflejados en los cansados ojos del inglés. Después de oír toda la conversación que se había sucedido delante de él, en una especie de estupor, aquellas últimas palabras habían logrado despejarle la mente por completo. Se había admirado profundamente de la rudeza y fortaleza que la amatista había mostrado en toda la plática con su primo. No se había dejado doblegar en ningún momento, ni había mostrado ningún signo de debilidad... y sin embargo, ahora que la veía, notaba por fin cierta debilidad y nerviosismo.

Y él la miró de una manera amenazante. Entornó con peligrosidad los ojos índigos, recordando los tiempos en que solía mirarla de esa manera, tratando de intimidarla.

_Vamos linda. No caigas por ese sucio truco._

Y sin ningún aviso, Satoshi cerró el puño con fuerza, y rodeando la mesa con rapidez, lo incrustó enérgicamente contra el rostro del ojiazul.

La joven lanzó un pequeño grito aterrado, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Había alcanzado a notar aquel gesto que le enviaba el inglés; aquella amenaza silenciosa, era para que no se dejara intimidar, a pesar de lo que sucediera.

-Suéltenlo.- y los dos hombres de negro, se hicieron a un lado, dejando sólo al ojiazul. Satoshi le lanzó otro golpe al costado del rostro, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo, aún inmovilizado por sus amarres. –Supongo que no te importara entonces que le haga daño ¿o si?- y lo pateó en el abdomen con fuerza. Su victima simplemente se encogió en su sitio, presa del dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Tomoyo no se atrevía a mirar. Escuchaba un grito de cólera, poco antes de un débil gemido de dolor. Dos, tres, cuatro veces... y al fin se detuvo. La chica levantó la cabeza, y asomó sus ojos asustados entre sus dedos. Satoshi se metía la mano al bolsillo, y sacaba un pequeño bulto grisáceo brillante; se arrodillaba al lado del ojiazul, y le levantaba la cansada cabeza, tirándole del cabello.

-Basta de juegos linda. Firma esos papeles... – siseó el rubio peligrosamente, levantando el arma plateada que llevaba en la mano, y apuntándola directamente a la cien del asesino. –O lo mataré Tomoyo. Juro que lo haré.-

Y sintiéndose derrotada, con las manos y los labios temblorosos, se incorporó lentamente y sin mucha convicción. –Firmaré Satoshi.- y se dirigió con la cabeza gacha hacia la mesa.

--

_No lo hagas._

El ojiazul observó desde el suelo, impotente y sin poder moverse, como la joven a la que amaba, se acercaba a la mesa mirándolo cariñosamente, y se sentaba de nuevo en la silla. Satoshi lo soltó con rapidez, dejándolo tirado; para mirar con detenimiento lo que hacía la joven.

_Detente... no tienes que hacer esto por mí._

El rasgueo de la pluma se dejo escuchar por la silenciosa habitación. Los ojos tristes de la joven pasaban hoja tras hoja silenciosamente, mientras la vista se le iba nublando lentamente.

_¡Yo asesine a toda tu familia!_

Ahí, estaba dejando todo por lo que su familia había trabajado. Por los planes maquiavélicos de ese hombre, todo el esfuerzo de su madre se estaba viendo perdido en una persona que ya ni siquiera reconocía.

_¡No merezco esto! ¡Yo destruí toda tu vida Tomoyo!_

Las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas involuntariamente. Y ella no hizo ningún intento por limpiarlas. Ahí terminaba todo. Ahí terminaba su vida. Lo único que le quedaba, era salvar al ojiazul. Él saldría de ese lugar. Sólo. Pero saldría al fin.

-Debes prometer que lo dejaras ir después de esto Satoshi.- dijo Tomoyo con voz entrecortada.

-Lo dejaré salir Tomoyo, y lo dejaré en paz el resto de su vida... si te quedas a mi lado, y aceptas mi propuesta.-

_No te atrevas. No te atrevas a aceptar esto..._

Y después de un largo silencio, en el que solo se escuchó un sollozo, la joven habló con convicción. – Lo haré... Pero debes dejarlo ir, sin hacerle más daño; o me suicidaré, y esto terminara.-

-No volveré a tocarlo... –

_¡No, maldita sea! ¡No hagas esto! ¡Estás arruinando tu vida! ¡Te estás condenando a ti misma!_

Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, y la amatista terminó rápidamente de firmar todos los papeles que le habían sido puestos enfrente. Dejó la pluma a un lado con un gesto de impotencia, y simplemente se limitó a mirar al suelo, dejando que sus lagrimas escurrieran de su rostro, y cayeran con suavidad en su regazo.

-No te preocupes más, linda. Esto terminará. Desde ahora serás feliz conmigo, y tendrás todo lo que siempre has deseado. Tendremos una casa enorme y tu serás una amorosa esposa... haré que pongan hermosos árboles de cerezo en nuestro jardín trasero, como te gustan, y veremos juntos como crece nuestro hijo... –

-Eres un bastardo.- el susurro del ojiazul se dejó escuchar por la habitación. Odio y furia se entremezclaban en ese elegante acento inglés, mientras sus ojos empezaban a perder ese despejado color índigo.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así.- amenazó Satoshi mirándolo con desprecio.

-Si la quisieras aunque sea un poco, no la obligarías a hacer esto.-

Y el rubio sonrió de manera socarrona, y sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

-Y dime Hiragizawa... ¿Tú la amas?-

-Si, la amo.– contestó el joven con convicción evidente en la voz, mirando a Tomoyo de manera fugaz, cruzando sus ojos orgullosos por un momento.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó el chico, volteándola a ver con suspicacia.

-Yo lo amo, Satoshi.-

-Eso es un sentimiento muy interesante ¿saben? Quiero decir... ¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona que apenas conoces? ¿Cómo puedes entregarle tu corazón a una persona desconocida, de la que no sabes nada?-

-Sí la conozco.- repuso Eriol, tratando de mantener la mente en orden.

-Ah, parece que bastante ¿no? Tenías que hacerlo considerando como te ganas la vida... Pero dime Hiragizawa... ¿Ella te conoce a ti? ¿Sabe en verdad quien eres? - y miró a Tomoyo interrogante, sonriéndole con malicia.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Vamos Tomoyo, ¿No me digas que no sabes la profesión de tu adorado enamorado?-

Los ojos de Eriol se agrandaron con horror. El momento que había estado temiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, al fin estaba sucediendo. No en sus sueños, esos habían terminado. Ahora estaba sucediendo en la realidad. Ahora, Tomoyo por fin se enteraría de toda la verdad.

-Es un detective. – dijo la joven con decisión, mirando a Satoshi a los ojos; pero el rubio notó cierta flaqueza en sus ojos... la chica no estaba segura.

-¿Es lo que te dijo el muy imbécil? ¿Te creíste toda esa patraña del detective?-

-Yo... –

-Eres tan ingenua Tomoyo. ¿Te creíste que te podías enamorar de cualquier desconocido que conocieras en la calle, sin traer consecuencias? ¿Pensabas que estabas con la persona correcta esta vez?-

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué está diciendo?-

Pero el ojiazul se quedó callado, y agacho la cabeza.

-¿No vas a decírselo mal nacido? ¿Después de engañarla todo este tiempo, y de haber hecho todo lo que hiciste, solamente agachas la cabeza, y no das la cara?- y un largo silencio le presidió. Eriol podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón en las sienes, y un sudor frío empapándole las manos...

-Dime linda... ¿Cuántas veces estuvo Eriol contigo, aquellas noches fatídicas? ¿No salía siempre en las noches, para regresar al amanecer, cansado y distraído?-

-Él estaba investigando... – insistió la joven, tratando de nublar su mente.

-¡No digas tonterías Tomoyo! ¡Sabes muy bien que no es un maldito detective!-

**_Este es el momento Eriol. Lo que has estado temiendo por fin se realiza..._ **

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor linda?- continuó le rubio, controlando su temperamento, mientras el inglés comenzaba a incorporarse. –Me acabas de entregar la compañía, los bienes, las inversiones, el poder... todo. Me has dado todo por lo que trabajo tu madre y tu familia. Me estás dando tu mente y tu cuerpo para siempre... ¿y sabes para que? Para un traidor que te a estado engañando desde el momento en que puso su sucia mirada sobre ti. Para un maldito al que no le importa nada más que el dinero y la fama en una compañía horrible. Una persona que no conoce la compasión, ni la misericordia, ni la fe... y mucho menos el amor.-

-¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Eriol es una buena persona! ¡Nunca lastimaría a nadie!-

-¡Es capaz Tomoyo! ¡Es capaz y lo a hecho muchas veces sin sentir remordimiento! ¡Y lo hubiera hecho también contigo si no te hubiera conocido antes! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que es, pero no quieres aceptarlo!-

-¡Él mató a nuestra familia Tomoyo! ¡Él es el conocido como el asesino inglés! ¡Él asesino a tu madre!-

Y un largo silencio, tenso y lento se extendió como una plaga por toda la habitación. Las palabras que el rubio acababa de pronunciar con tanto rencor e ira, se iban procesando en cada cerebro lentamente, inundándolos de aquellas imágenes escabrosas de cada miembro de la familia Daidouji, después de haber sido fríamente asesinados. Ahí, en esa habitación, se encontraba el autor de todos esos crímenes brutales, con la última heredera; con la mujer que amaba.

-No puede ser... –susurró la joven de manera autómata, fijando los ojos en el suelo, paseándolos por toda la habitación, hasta posarse en la aquella figura negra malherida, que respiraba con dificultad. -¿Eriol?-

Pero el inglés no respondió. Su cuerpo estaba estático y su boca estaba abierta en una especie de shock. Su mente trabajaba, intentando dar una excusa o una rápida mentira para dejar en ridículo al rubio... sin embargo... le había mentido por tanto tiempo... ella había confiado en él, y no le había correspondido... talvez... era tiempo de decir la verdad... sin importar las consecuencias...

-¿Eriol, es verdad?-

_Si Tomoyo, todo es verdad._

Pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Movía los labios, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Un nudo enorme le atravesaba la garganta de lado a lado, impidiéndole el habla.

-¿Eriol? Contesta por favor... – la voz de la joven se quebró, y el ojiazul cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contenerse.

_Tomoyo..._

Y con la mirada perdida, y con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano, levantó la cabeza y miró a la joven a los ojos.

Ella, herida y destrozada; él, sin expresión alguna, pero con arrepentimiento y condena clavados en la mirada...

-Perdóname Tomoyo... –

Pero la habitación quedó en silencio sepulcral, y sólo las puertas de metal se escucharon después...

_Continuara..._

Hola amigos!! Oo ee bueno compañeros... OO conocidos?? Oh- oh... jeje no se que tan bueno sea para mi salud el regresar después de tanto tiempo verdad? Creo que dos meses son bastante jaja Oo okok me explicare!! Fueron varios factores ¿saben? Primero, la hueva de las vacaciones; luego la depresión de mi dis que novio; después la ida al rancho; y ahora el regreso a la escuela... bueno, bueno digamos que fueron unos meses bastante largos hasta ahora, y si contamos además la falta de inspiración... tenemos muuchos días haciendolos esperar!! Y lo siento!! Aun no resuelvo mis problemas existenciales, pero creo que al menos van mejorando. Je, digamos que ya está seca mi almohada...

Pues creo que solo por esta vez no contestare los reviews.. verán, e recibido muchas amenazas de muerte (¬¬ cof Dark cof) y creo que es mejor poner el capítulo recien salido de mi imaginación, así que perdon por los pequeños detalles que se pasen en algun lado (ok Gambler??) pero ya contestare todas las dudas que halla en el siguiente capitulo ¿ok? Jaja, intenté hacer este momento más dramático, ya que es el cumbre de toda la historia... talvez no me salio, como sea, todo se hace para mejorar.

Ok, creo que eso es todo, me preparare para que mañana mi tortura matutina sea menos dolorosa (escuela). ¡¡¡Pero que creen!!! Debo decir antes de pasarme a retirar, que el siguiente, es el último capítulo!!! Asi que vayan mandando sus especulaciones sobre el final, que me gustaría mucho ver si alguno de ustedes le atina!!

Me despido compañeros!! Esperen el último capítulo!! (je, y desmientanme, pero creo que este a sido el capítulo más largo nn)

_Tiff _

_Clan Trémere._

_"Ver el Mundo en un grano de arena  
Y el Cielo en una flor silvestre,  
Tener el infinito en la palma de la mano  
Y la Eternidad en una hora...  
Nos vemos llevados a creer en una mentira  
Cuando vemos con y a través de los ojos  
Lo que nació en una noche para perecer en una noche  
Mientras el alma dormía en rayos de luz." _

_William Blake_


	28. La liberación

Amando al Enemigo 

Por: Tiff

De nuevo metido en ese lugar húmedo, asqueroso, incluso inhumano... de nuevo tener que soportar calosfríos, incomodidad, y aquella terrible pestilencia que le inundaba los pulmones sin dejarlo respirar...

¿A que otro sitio le recordaba ese inmundo lugar? A claro, ahora lo recordaba...

A esas malolientes calles de Japón, cuando había salido de aquel hospital mental, sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Se había echado en un callejón solitario en algún barrio bajo que había hallado después de un largo día sin encontrar empleo o donde descansar, con las esperanzas destrozadas. Ahí lo había encontrado Shaoran, desamparado y fijando su perdida mirada en el vacío, invitándolo a una jugada de Pokar, en la que sabía no tendría posibilidades de victoria.

Había ido de todos modos, encontrar una mano amiga en esa ciudad después de haber pasado muchos años en un aislamiento demencial, era de verdad una alegría, cualquier persona hubiera sido aceptada por él.

Ganó en aquella ocasión. Suerte de principiante, habían pensado todos. Pero aquel castaño había sabido que existía algo más en él. Lo había visto en su mirada, en sus gestos, en sus movimientos casi felinos y su astuta sonrisa...

¿Había sabido acaso desde ese momento lo que él era¿Había visto en su persona esa fragante esencia sádica y mortífera¿O acaso había vislumbrado en esos ojos índigos, profundos y misteriosos, ese anhelo escondido de liberación? No sabía que respuesta escoger como la más adecuada a su interrogante, y mejor había abandonado sin más la búsqueda de esa razón. Sin preguntas, sin siquiera saber más que su nombre, había seguido a ese extraño de cabello castaño hasta su auto, y se había embarcado en un viaje placentero sentado en los asientos de cuero de un espléndido Ferrari. ¡Ah, que agradable sensación el tener por fin a alguien inteligente con quien entablar una plática amena! Y es que, después de quien sabe cuantos años encerrado, sin mas compañía que doctores idiotas, psicólogos mediocres (después de Yue), y locos sin remedio extraviados en su mundo, hablar con una persona prácticamente normal, podía resultar todo un deleite. Ya no recordaba muy bien todos los temas que habían tocado, pero se había dado cuenta de inmediato sobre lo inexperto que resultaba después de tantos años de encierro. Y es que, por más que lo hubiera detestado, en aquel sanatorio sólo contaba con acceso a un libro por mes. ¿Qué demonios pensaban que podía hacer con un simple libro¿Qué acaso no entendían su afán por conocer, por descubrir, por experimentar¿Qué por ser un niño, debía simplemente atenerse a los libros de cuentos, cuando en realidad ansiaba aprender de filosofía, arte y literatura fantástica, científica, realista, medieval, contemporánea, picaresca, dramática... ?

Sin embargo, aquel castaño con el que se había topado, hacía mucho menos que juzgarlo. Con ávido interés, realizaba todo tipo de cuestionamientos, preguntaba acerca de sus capacidades cognoscitivas, sobre su supuesta enfermedad, sus habilidades físicas, y sobre todo ponía demasiado énfasis en su situación económica y el abandono de sus padres en aquel horroroso lugar. Cualquier persona con dignidad se hubiera alejado de ese hombre al hablar de asuntos tan personales como aquellos de una manera tan despreocupada; pero para Eriol aquella era solamente otra plática casual, como quien pregunta el estado clima o de la salud. ¿De que le servía asumir una actitud de indignación, cuando él no había tenido la culpa de nada? Él no había pedido ser abandonado en ese sitio, ni permanecer tantos años encerrado en el mismo lugar, y mucho menos haber empezado a escuchar aquellas voces a tan temprana edad. ¿Por qué iba entonces a defender a las personas que, en lugar de haberle brindado su apoyo incondicional como antes de que todo empezara, lo habían abandonado de esa manera tan cruel? Ni siquiera su enfermedad le daba reticencias al hablar, había logrado superarla ¿no? Había salido de ella sin más que unos pequeños percances como era su insomnio y sus constantes pesadillas, pero todas ellas relegadas a la oscuridad, y nadie tenía que enterarse de ello...

Nunca antes había trabajado, y sus capacidades se limitaban meramente a unos cuantos estudios primarios y una que otra tutoría en medio de su aislamiento, conjugado con algunos libros que él mismo había solicitado... Así que, cuando él lo invitó a trabajar a su lado, quedó totalmente atónito. ¿Quién contrataría a un mediocre, recién salido de un hospital mental?

Jamás se hubiera imaginado el trabajo que le esperaba. Jamás hubiera pensado que aquella fuera una profesión renumerada. Lo había visto en algunos escritos claro, pero nunca había pensado que se escapara a más allá de la misma ficción. Se encontró parado frente a una compañía enorme, supuestamente sede de una gran cadena de supermercados en el país, incluso populares para él en su aislamiento. Ahí había conocido a una de las personas que más había admirado en toda su carrera. Un hombre que se había levantado desde lo más bajo, y que había llegado a tener una empresa millonaria, con miles de hombres y mujeres trabajando a su servicio. Ronald Reuel era su nombre, el que pronto se convertiría en su jefe, en su benefactor, en lo más cercano que había tenido a un padre, después de aquel que lo había abandonado... Ahí también había conocido a uno de los más experimentados asesinos de la compañía entera. Después había sabido que ese hombre era casi una leyenda en el lugar, resultando ser el asesino invicto, el más sanguinario, el más capaz en el uso de la _katana_, el mejor pagado de la compañía entera: Saito Valentine. En secreto lo admiraba, en secreto era su objetivo para superar; deseaba ser como él, deseaba ser el próximo asesino que recordara la compañía entera, que tuviera la atención de Reuel, que tuviera las mejores misiones, la mejor paga, y se le reconociera el mejor equipo. Y lo había logrado. Después de mucho entrenamiento, no sólo físico y mental, sino también en su arma característica: un delgado hilo de metal que pronto había adoptado, por fin había sido asignado a su primera misión. No le había salido nada mal, y para él había significado mucho escuchar las felicitaciones de su equipo, de Shaoran, e incluso del mismo jefe. ¿Quién diría que después de varias misiones en las que ya se creía experto, iba a ser capturado¿Él, que ya se creía de los mejores, encerrado en una jaula como una maldita bestia? Después de su captura y de su rescate comandado por su maestro castaño, jamás volvió a hacer alarde de sus capacidades, ni de la reputación que estaba ganando. Aceptó la tutoría de Li en las misiones y en el perfeccionamiento de sus técnicas, y en secreto también lo admiró por todas sus capacidades, pero también por su confiable personalidad. No tardó mucho en aprender todo lo que debía, y en darle un toque personal, no tardó mucho en ganar la fama que antes había perdido, y en llegar a ser, esta vez de verdad, uno de los mejores de la compañía entera. Shaoran había aceptado su superioridad poco después, gracias al indescriptible prestigio que se conseguía. A cada nueva misión, una recompensa considerable, y un punto más con el jefe.

Ni dos años tardaron en obtener las misiones más remuneradas, las de más peligrosidad, las que requerían al mejor equipo. Reuel los llamaba solamente para estos casos especiales, ofreciéndoles siempre pagas exorbitantes. Cinco eran las personas que conformaban su equipo, uno siempre de prueba. Yamatto, Izumi, Shaoran y él, eran los experimentados, los que no rotaban. Uno solamente era el que salía del equipo para dar paso a alguien mejor. Cabe decir que ninguno de los cuatro estuvo completamente de acuerdo cuando les ofrecieron como compañero a casi un novato: Shinishi Tsukiyono, era apenas un chiquillo en su opinión. No contaba con más de veinte años al iniciar con ellos, y tenía menos de un año de experiencia. Li había intercedido por él.

Para ese entonces, la personalidad de Eriol se había endurecido. Ya no era aquel curioso chico parlanchín que había aceptado jugar a las cartas con Li en aquel primer encuentro, ni era ese joven con afán de conocimiento notable. Se había transformado irreconociblemente. Nadie podía sacarle más de tres palabras seguidas, a excepción de Li, que lograba nada más que comentarios sarcásticos de su parte; tenía una coraza impenetrable que ni la mujer más hermosa podía penetrar, y tenía el carácter más duro y ambicioso conocido. Sin embargo, era también de los más respetados, admirados y temidos. Tenía el apoyo completo de Ronald, convirtiéndole en una potencia inalcanzable dentro de la compañía, y tenía también la cuenta con más fondos después de Reuel y Valentine. Privilegio al por mayor, la oportunidad de elegir las misiones que quería realizar, así como la completa libertad de escoger el procedimiento utilizado en cada trabajo. Escuchaba exclusivamente los consejos de su jefe y de su equipo, pero las decisiones eran tomadas completamente por él.

Vio con mirada asesina al nuevo inquilino de su grupo, dándole la espalda sin oportunidad de explicar. Pero como las reglas de la compañía eran aceptarlo, lo llevó a su siguiente misión. Más no por ello lo adentró completamente en ella, asignándole simplemente trabajos que apenas requerían de esfuerzo. El pobre chico no hacía más que vigilar los pasillos ó dar la alarma, e incluso se había llegado a quedar varias veces en la camioneta, sin más para hacer que esperar. Pero él siempre había realizado su mejor esfuerzo. Cada vez que terminaban una misión, le sonreía a su equipo y les brindaba uno de sus ingeniosos chistes, para aliviarles la tensión.

Por ello, por su obediencia, respeto, e inteligencia, Eriol por fin le había dado la oportunidad de asesinar. Al no quedarle otro compañero para realizar un homicidio triple simultaneo, no le quedó más que encomendarle esa misión al jovencito. ¿Quién llegaría a pensar que, aquel niño, con su poca experiencia y su frágil aspecto, resultaría ser un asesino capaz, ágil y astuto? Había concluido su misión incluso antes que el jefe de la misma, ganándose con ello la oportunidad de permanecer en el grupo, y de interceder en las misiones. Y se ganó pronto la confianza de su líder. Eriol lo vio como un pupilo a quien enseñar, pero sobre todo a alguien a quien proteger. Así, con algunos otros problemas y discordancias, era como se había conformado el mejor equipo de la compañía, el de más prestigio, el de más paga, el inmutable, el que jamás había fallado una misión.

¡Ah, que deleite el ver la sangre humana en las manos, en la ropa, oler ese distintivo aroma cuando se impregnaba en el rostro! Todo en su vida significaba ese momento cautivador en cada una de las misiones, y después el salto en su corazón al ver la mesa llena de dinero, siendo contado por él.

¿Qué importaba que el número de sombras que lo acechaban en la oscuridad se fuera incrementando con cada muerte, si podía tener todo lo que su codicia le dictara¿Qué importaban las ojeras permanentes debajo de sus ojos, si de todos modos obtenía a la mujer que deseaba?

Estaba bien. Bien. No era feliz, eso nunca lo había sido desde después de aquellos días con sus padres, pero ¿Qué importaba la felicidad si se tenía el dinero y el placer? Y podía decir que tampoco se sentía triste, nunca se había arrepentido de nada... y sin embargo, cuando se ponía a pensar en esas largas vigilias nocturnas, sentía de repente, con un dolor en el corazón, que algo le faltaba. Y no había sabido que era aquello, hasta que Shaoran se había burlado del libro que estaba leyendo en una de esas tardes solitarias, con esa frase tan cierta: "..._este texto te describe a la perfección... ¿Quién es tu 'ángel de luz'?"_

Había contestado que no creía en esas estupideces pero ¿lo había sentido de verdad? Ese simple comentario le había despertado la duda. ¿Sería eso lo que le faltaba en su vida?

Y pronto, como una respuesta a sus cuestiones, apareció ella. Simplemente, en una casualidad, después de la primera misión en la que había salido herido, la primera de toda la serie que involucraba a la familia Daidouji.

Ella lo había encontrado en un sucio callejón, ensangrentado, hambriento y casi desfalleciendo, y lo había ayudado de todos modos gracias a su naturaleza bondadosa y caritativa, sin importarle el desagradable aspecto de aquel hombre vagabundo. Le había acogido en su casa, había accedido a su suplica de no llevarlo a un hospital, e incluso había conseguido un doctor para él. Al principio la había visto como una oportunista, como una mujer arrebatadora que no desea más que el bienestar propio, porque, en el pequeño mundo que era su mente en ese entonces¿Qué persona realizaría una obra así, sin esperar alguna recompensa a cambio? Lo único que ella le había pedido había sido un simple nombre, y después de pensarlo más de dos veces, se lo había proporcionado en agradecimiento. Se había alejado de esa casa sin siquiera pensar en esa mujer, imaginándose que esa sería la última vez que la llegaría a ver.

¡Que sorpresa al encontrar su cuerpo provocativo envuelto en las sombras, sumido en una danza decadente en medio de todas aquellas almas nocturnas¡Que hermosos sus ojos amatistas abriéndose a la luz multicolor, e iluminándose repentinamente al reconocerlo! Como él sabía perfectamente, no existían las coincidencias. Ahí había comenzado todo. Aún podía recordar nítidamente su alegre 'hola', cuando por primera vez en su vida había sentido ese extraño revoltijo en el estomago; y esa bella sonrisa después de algunas palabras intercambiadas, que le habían hecho recapacitar de esa forma tan extraña. Recordaba también que en otra de esas ocasiones en que se habían encontrado de 'casualidad' la había acompañado a su casa por mera cortesía, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al verla toda saqueada. Y aún peor había sido la vista de ella con esa mirada herida y llena de vulnerabilidad y miedo. ¿Qué más podía hacer para pagarle el favor, que ofrecerle su casa?

¡Que hermosos recuerdos le traía toda su estadía en ese lugar! Recordaba todavía los celos que había sentido al ver a su mejor amigo acariciándole el rostro después de haberla estado observando en su pasivo sueño; aquella vez en que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la había espiado en la cocina conociendo por fin su melodioso canto; ese día en que ella había despertado su deseo de una manera tan ardiente, ataviada en ese sensual traje de mariposa; esa noche que le había enseñado a bailar con tanta paciencia, mientras sus manos rodeaban su estrecha cintura tan torpemente y como le había confesado poco después todo su pasado tan pasivamente; recordaba incluso aquella vez en que, borracho y con el pesado día en los hombros, había rozado sus labios con timidez; o cuando la había abrazado en el salón del piano, y había derramado una solitaria lágrima al verla llorar; y, sobre todos esos recuerdos, el sabor de sus labios aquella última noche en que se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, antes de que los separaran al alba...

Todos esos recuerdos quedarían grabados en su memoria, porque por primera vez, había conocido aquel sentimiento llamado amor, y sabía que no lo volvería a experimentar jamás con nadie más.

Si tenía que decir la verdad, siendo una persona pesimista (y no lo era) había empezado a temer por la vida de cualquiera de los dos. Así fuera por el deterioro físico ó por la acción de un arma, cualquiera podía sucumbir en cualquier momento.

Si él moría... al menos se habría librado de todo aquel malestar físico que le había acarreado toda esa misión, y aquel pesar psicológico arraigado a través de tantos años. Por fin dejaría de escuchar aquellas voces austeras que lo atormentaban en la oscuridad, dejaría de tener esas pesadillas constantes en donde se veía acusado por cada una de sus víctimas, no volvería a temer el quedarse encerrado en ningún sitio, y si lo veía por el lado positivo... por fin podría dormir y descansar en paz por sí mismo. Después de tantos años de vigilia nocturna, por fin podría disfrutar las delicias que le traería el sueño sin tener que soportar horrendas pesadillas. Pero... ¿Se iría de esa manera tan despreocupada, así nada más¿Se atrevería a dejarla sola en ese mundo, en donde no le quedaba nadie¿Era justo dejarla sufriendo en ese lugar, cuando él mismo había sido el causante de esa desgracia¿Cómo la protegería¿Cómo le brindaría esa compañía eterna, que tantas veces había deseado darle¡Sería injusto para ella quedarse en ese lugar¡Sería muy egoísta de su parte, simplemente pensar en irse para dejarla a su suerte!

Y sin embargo, cabía otra posibilidad: si ella llegaba a morir... ¿Qué iba a hacer él, después de conocer el amor verdadero quemando sus entrañas y acelerando su corazón¿Para que levantarse todos los días, si después de haberla conocido, se había acostumbrado tanto a sus sonrisas en la mañana? Y sobre todo, y sin estar muerto... ¿Cómo conseguiría descansar en las noches, sin tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que ahuyentaba sus pesadillas, y le brindaba sin proponérselo un largo sueño pacífico¡Si con esa triste realidad, hasta la muerte con su desfigurada sonrisa, se veía incluso seductora y atrayente!

Ninguna de las dos opciones que se planteaba le sonaban encantadoras.¿Era esa la expectativa que les proporcionaba su futuro¿Eran esas dos opciones, las únicas salidas posibles para esa encrucijada?

Cualquiera de los dos caminos le recordaba desgracia y tristeza infranqueable al final. En cualquiera de ellos de todos modos, se veía a sí mismo solo, sin ella.

¿Y ahora?

Ahora se encontraba ahí, seguro en uno de los últimos momentos de su vida, sumido en la oscuridad, sin saber que hacer.

_Ya no puedo hacer nada más... ya me cansé de todo esto..._

Y, conjuradas como por el mismo demonio, aparecieron de nuevo las voces, pero esta vez, ya no hubo resistencia, ya no hubo súplicas, ni siquiera una protesta. Aquella voz que lo había ayudado una vez, y que había tratado de protegerlo después de intentar destruirlo, había quedado acallada de inmediato por todas las demás. Ya no importaba. Dejó que las voces lo invadieran por completo, dejó que lo acusaran mil veces de todos sus crímenes, y dejó que entraran a su cabeza todos los chillidos angustiosos de sus víctimas, convirtiendo su mente en un completo revoltijo de ideas, de ecos, de gritos... ya ni siquiera tapó sus oídos con las manos, intentando detenerlos, ni siquiera cerró los ojos en un afán de dejar de verlos... las sombras se arremolinaron a su alrededor cerrándole el paso como una muralla infranqueable, como un pozo profundo y oscuro, en el que se veía sumido sin ninguna esperanza de salvación...

Y lo peor de todo era que ya no regresaría ella para ayudarlo, ella ya no lo salvaría de ese tormento. Ahora debía no sólo lidiar con todas las almas en pena que él mismo había creado, sino también con la mirada gélida y austera de Tomoyo, una mirada en la que, seguramente, no se volvería a reflejar la bondad y el amor para él, nunca más.

Satoshi había dejado a su prima en aquella habitación, sin decirle nada más. Al salir de aquel lugar, había observado su desolada expresión. Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera. Incluso en los asesinatos de los miembros de su familia, jamás la había visto así. Tristeza, conmoción, sorpresa... todos esos sentimientos estaban impresos en sus ojos inmóviles. Sus manos temblaban repentinamente, pero a parte de ese hecho, conjugado con su agitada respiración, parecía simplemente otro cuerpo sin vida.

A eso había tenido que llegar para que fuera suya. Odiaba verla sufrir. Odiaba ver esa expresión vacía en sus ojos. Le dolía. Sabía lo que era despertar a la realidad después de mucho tiempo de formarse ilusiones falsas. Sabía lo que era enfrentar a la persona amada, descubriendo sus secretos y sus verdades. La amaba de veras. La amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en el mundo. Y a pesar de las palabras hirientes que le había proporcionado, seguiría ahí para ella, ya que algún día, el amor que daba con tanto afán, le sería correspondido.

Pero tenía que deshacerse del ojiazul. Ya lo había utilizado para realizar sus propósitos, y tenerlo ahí, solamente significaría una tortura más para la pobre alma de la joven. No podía matarlo, lo había prometido a la mujer. No lo tocaría para lastimarlo tampoco... la única salida que le quedaba sin tener esa angustia de verlo regresar algún día, era llevarlo al sanatorio en donde permanecería encerrado toda su vida, perdiendo la cordura poco a poco en donde nadie creería sus delirios... pagaría para que lo mantuvieran en la zona de máxima seguridad, para así tener la completa certeza de que jamás lo volvería a ver... Y terminaría con la vida de aquellos que lo habían ayudado a salir. Investigaría el hospital entero hasta dar con los responsables de aquel acto y los desaparecería del mapa, para que no lo volvieran a intentar. Incluso sobornaría a Reuel, para asegurar que ninguno de sus empleados intentara sacarlo jamás... crearía rumores de su muerte, para así sacarlo de la mente de Tomoyo, y tenerla sólo para él... su plan no podía fallar. Era perfecto, así como su plan anterior, que ya casi se había consumado por completo.

Ahora debía hablar con él. Simplemente por el gusto de anunciarle su triunfo, de demostrarle que, a pesar de ser mejor, más experimentado, con mayor probabilidad de supervivencia, había sido derrotado al final por él. Que le había quitado lo único que le quedaba, y que además había conseguido el odio de la mujer que amaba... y todo, sin poco más que una noche en vela.

Se paró frente a la celda que albergaba a su rehén, sacó una pequeña pistola del bolsillo, y tomó una lámpara de aceite que colgaba de la pared, encendiéndola con unos cerillos medio mojados. Puso la sonrisa de burla que más le permitió su rostro infantil, y abrió la pesada puerta de metal, internándose en la oscuridad.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos con mucho pesar después de oír en la lejanía aquel pesado ruido metálico. Apenas mantenía la conciencia con todas las voces que le amenazaban sin que él opusiera resistencia alguna. Cada vez se les iban uniendo nuevos coros, nuevos sonidos que había escuchado mucho tiempo antes en cada una de sus misiones; veía rostros ensangrentados, cabezas sin cuerpos, dedos sin manos. Y cuando abría los ojos, trataba de no enfocarse en lo que alcanzaba a ver en la oscuridad: Aquellos pequeños puntos de luz en la celda iban siendo cubiertos por altas y delgadas sombras negras de forma humana, que se iban cerrando a su alrededor... Sudaba sin darse cuenta, y su garganta emitía débiles sonidos de angustia, sin que pudiera controlarlos. El frío ya no tocaba sus huesos, y la humedad ya no le inundaba los pulmones. Lo único que podía ver y escuchar, eran aquellas sombras y sus voces... Pero después, una luz lo iluminó. Al abrirse la puerta, una sombra lo iluminó con una linterna completamente, haciendo desaparecer los sonidos y las visiones al instante. Suspiró. Se sentía mareado, pero de nuevo volvía a controlar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, como había sucedido en todas las otras ocasiones, esta vez no sentía gratitud ante aquel hombre. Hubiera preferido que todo terminara ahí, de todas formas, lo que habían hecho al brindarle luz, era solamente un pequeño respiro a lo que le vendría después. Seguramente aquellas cosas regresarían con doble fuerza, y entonces si, quien sabe cuanto tiempo aguantaría.

Enfocó la mirada al extraño, y prefirió mil veces haberse quedado en su viaje mental... era Satoshi con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Reuel me dijo que eras el asesino mejor pagado de la compañía.- comentó el rubio casualmente, observando su forma lastimera. –Siempre imaginé al asesino inglés como una persona sofisticada, elegante, de porte altivo y orgulloso.- suspiró. –Me decepcionaste mucho con esta apariencia.-

Eriol puso un gesto de fastidio. Si ya lo había sacado de su estupor tan deliberadamente, lo menos que podía hacer era complicarle un poco las cosas.

Créeme que lo que pienses es lo último que me interesa.-

El rubio rió divertido. ¡En ese estado, y aún tenía deseos de desafiarlo! Estaba complacido, no hubiera sido entretenido si solamente se hubiera quedado callado.

Lo que sí me imaginé al escuchar de ti, es que eras sumamente arrogante; y veo que no estaba equivocado. Mírate, estas ahí tirado como un vago, y ya no te queda nada. Estás bajo el yugo de mi arma, y aún así tienes esa petulancia impertinente.-

Justamente porque ya no tengo nada, no me importa mucho tu arma. Lo mejor que podrías hacer en este momento en que ya casi no puedo moverme, sería acabar conmigo; porque si me dejas con vida, yo no desperdiciare la oportunidad para matarte.-

Vamos Hiragizawa¿Piensas que vas a quedar en libertad después de esto? Te recuerdo que aún tienes una celda reservada en el manicomio. Me aseguraré que te regresen a ese lugar, y de que no vuelvas a ver el sol nunca más.-

Te voy a cazar maldito. Y cuando te tenga en mis manos, voy a tomarme mi tiempo para hacerte sufrir; voy a matarte de hambre y de sed, voy a obligarte a comer tus desechos, te voy a cortar la lengua y voy a despellejarte con un cuchillo sin filo; y al final, cuando gimas llorando por tu vida como una puta, te voy a dejar aquí, amarrado como la bestia que eres para que te coman las ratas... -

El brillo escarlata regresó a sus ojos poco a poco, mientras siseaba esas palabras con peligrosidad. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, que podría morir sin nunca haber cometido tales actos, pero el imaginarlo simplemente le resultaba un deleite absoluto, y ver la cara de horror del rubio al escucharlo, resultaba aún mejor.

Se escuchó sólo el silencio después de las palabras del inglés. Satoshi no creía del todo en esas amenazas pero... esa mirada en su rostro... era aún más intensa que la de él mismo. Él era solamente un asesino intelectual, en realidad nunca había terminado con nadie utilizando sus propias manos... pero Hiragizawa... él si lo había hecho miles de veces sin compasión, aún conociendo a uno que otro... Si todo aquello que decía llegaba a realizarse ¿Qué clase de sufrimiento conocería, si a él lo conocía casi a la perfección, y además lo odiaba con todo su ser?

No serías capaz.- dijo Satoshi amenazándolo fieramente con pistola en mano.

Me quitaste lo único que he amado en toda mi vida. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa para vengarme.-

Estás alardeando. No eres tan bueno. Tu gente no pudo distinguir entre ese joven y yo cuando realizaron aquella misión. Simplemente mataron a quien se encontraron en ese lugar.-

Deberías haber sido tú maldito bastardo.-

Debería, pero gracias a mi ingenio, no lo fui. ¿Sabes lo sencillo que es sobornar a un forense y a todo su equipo para declarar a ese cuerpo con una identidad diferente¡Que lastima que el dinero no lo sea todo para una persona! Ese médico era bastante capaz y brillante, pero escogió el otro camino... -

Estás enfermo.-

¡No me hables de enfermedades Eriol Hiragizawa¡No estoy enfermo¡Tú menos que nadie debería decirme eso!- el rubio pasó la mano por su sedoso cabello, y cerró los ojos, dándole la espalda a su oyente. –No soy yo el que mata por dinero Hiragizawa.-

Escucha bien las tonterías que dices. ¿Crees que no matas por dinero? Fíjate en todo lo que has hecho. Buscaste a una compañía para trazar tus planes, y fuiste entregando a las personas que te habían criado una por una; utilizaste todo lo que tenías para pagar asesinos a sueldo, para exterminar a tu familia entera ¡A tú familia¡¿Y todo para que¡Para alimentar tu egoísmo y terminar con esa ansia loca de dinero!-

¡Cállate¡Yo no lo hice por dinero¡Lo hice nada más por amor!-

Me lo preguntaste antes a mí ¿no? Ahora responde a tu pregunta tú mismo¿La amas?- el ojiazul no había perdido aquella mirada austera, y cada palabra era arrastrada por el aire, cual veneno que rasga la garganta.

¡Claro que la amo¡La amo con intensidad, con pasión, con devoción¡La amo como si fuera la única cosa valiosa existente en mi vida! No podrías entenderlo, lo sé, no podrías entender la clase de amor que le profeso. Ella a sido la única persona en mi vida que a estado ahí siempre; que a sido mi confidente, mi aliada, mi amorosa compañera, que me a dado la mano al caminar, para mantenerme a su lado... a estado ahí en mis momentos tristes y de desenfado, cuando estoy feliz y lleno de regocijo y euforia. No podrás comprender nunca el suplicio de todas las noches, al imaginarla entre mis brazos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, observando su acompasado respirar. No sabes cuanto la he deseado en mis sueños, cuantas veces a sido mía y la he abrazado toda la noche, los dos felices por nuestro encuentro... –

Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé, no tienes ni una idea de lo que es el amor... lo que tu sientes hacía ella es solamente una obsesión, una obsesión enfermiza y asquerosa por tu propia prima... –

El rubio permaneció callado, sin mirarlo de frente. Su cabeza estaba gacha y sus hombros caídos, parecía que algo en las palabras del ojiazul lo había desanimado.

Ella no te ama. Lo sabes muy bien. Nunca va a ser tuya aunque la obligues, si su pensamiento está con alguien más.-

Se sucedió un largo silencio.

Estás celoso.- susurró el rubio con odio en la voz. –Estás celoso porque ahora ella te odia, y porque me ama a mí. Porque va a ser mía para toda la vida, y nunca la vas a volver a ver.-

Esta vez fue el ojiazul el que no supo que contestar. Ella lo odiaba, en eso tenía razón. No la volvería a ver tampoco después de eso, ya que estaría encerrado para toda su vida en esa maldita prisión.

**_No puedo creer que te des por vencido así de fácil..._ **

De nuevo aquella voz, la primera que había surgido en su mente, y que se había quedado ahí, convirtiéndose ahora en su aliada.

_Que alivio oírte. Pensé que no regresarías._

_**Ya sabes que no puedes deshacerte de nosotros tan fácilmente, y mucho menos de mí.**_

_Créeme, comparado con esas voces horribles, eres un enviado del cielo._

_**Sí claro, no te pongas sentimental... ahora me debes una explicación. ¿Por qué dejaste de luchar en contra de esas voces¿Qué acaso ya te diste por vencido?**_

El ojiazul suspiró. No esperaba que esa voz lo cuestionara.

_Tenías razón... Lo que temí sucedió hace poco. Satoshi me descubrió ante ella, y por primera vez vislumbre en sus ojos una chispa de odio en mi contra._

_**¿Qué esperabas? Mataste a su familia, la engañaste por mucho tiempo, e hiciste que se enamorara de ti... la traición es el peor de todos los pecados.**_

_Lo sé, y me arrepiento de haberle mentido, ella no se lo merecía. Pero yo también estoy enamorado de ella ahora, y sí la pierdo, no me quedará nada más._

_**Ella frenaba tu locura, gracias a ella estás aquí todavía. Si es la única forma de sobrevivir, entonces tienes que recuperarla.**_

_¿Estas loco? Estoy casi seguro que no quiere volverme a ver._

_**Podías vivir sin ella antes ¿no?**_

_No quisiera intentarlo ahora. Y si sucediera, no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que me odia..._

Pero yo no tengo que decírtelo.- Satoshi interrumpió los pensamientos del inglés, esbozando una amplia sonrisa maquiavélica. Se escuchaban pasos en el oscuro pasillo detrás de él. –Pregúntale a ella tú mismo.-

Los pasos se acercaron con rapidez a la celda. Una débil luz de linterna se fue acrecentando.

Satoshi pronto salió al encuentro de los recién llegados, dejando la puerta de la celda abierta a propósito para que el ojiazul viera lo que sucedía fuera de ella. El corazón le dio un salto doloroso en el pecho, cuando vio aparecer la delgada silueta de la amatista, contorneada por las sombras de su alrededor y por los hombres que la sujetaban fuertemente de los brazos. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó en voltear a ver a su dirección, mantuvo los ojos clavados en el suelo, con una mirada perdida que le daba aspecto de demente.

Mi linda niña.- le susurró Satoshi a la joven con inusitada ternura, mientras Eriol lo miraba desde su rincón con ira desmedida. Esas palabras se las había dicho alguna vez a la amatista, y sólo él le podía llamar de esa forma. –No te preocupes, es la última vez que estás aquí. La próxima vez que nos veamos, será para conducirte a un lecho de seda.- le dijo con dulzura, inclinándose para besarle los labios.

La joven no se inmutó, no lo volteó a ver, ningún músculo de su rostro se conmovió ni un centímetro. Solamente él movió sus labios abriéndose paso entre los de ella con suavidad.

Nos veremos pronto amor.- le susurró, y la tomó del brazo con algo de brusquedad para guiarla de nuevo a la celda. Ella no opuso resistencia.

El rubio simplemente la dejó en uno de los rincones más alejados de Eriol y, después de apartar un mechón de su rostro como un amante embelesado ante su belleza, miró al ojiazul con desprecio y sorna, y salió de la celda dejándolo todo de nuevo en la penumbra.

Se oyeron apenas unos ruidos apagados, que Eriol, con todos sus años de experiencia, apenas pudo percibir. Escuchó como la joven, sin voltear a verlo, se pegaba a la helada pared de metal y se sentaba en el piso mojado. Con un delgado rayo de luz de la ventana, vio como abrazaba sus piernas como una niña pequeña y como inclinaba su barbilla hasta las rodillas, dejando que su cabello negro cayera a sus costados con gracilidad.

_**Demonios... ¿Qué le has hecho?**_

La voz tenía razón. Él jamás la había visto de esa forma deplorable. Su delgado cuerpo se veía marchito y azulado a causa del frío, y en sus labios y sus mejillas ya no predominaba ese saludable tono carmesí. Ojeras pronunciadas y pómulos esqueléticos... pero todo eso lo vio al final. Lo que captó su atención en primera instancia, fueron sus ojos. Nunca los había visto o los vería de esa forma de nuevo. Ya no había pizca de vida en ellos. Ya no brillaban como dos grandes joyas, ya no emitían luz propia... se habían vuelto opacos, vacíos, sin nada...

_Ya la perdí..._

_**No, todavía no. Fíjate bien lo que sucede aquí. Está de esa manera, pero sigue siendo ella.**_

_¡Eso no es cierto¡Mira sus ojos, mira su expresión! _

_**Escucha. Fíjate muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que oyes? **_

_El agua, el silbido del aire, el pasar de algunos barcos lejanos. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?_

_**¡Eso tiene mucho que ver¡Las voces no han regresado, y estamos en la más completa oscuridad! **_

_Todavía esta ahí..._

La vio de nuevo. Abrió la boca para intentar hablarle, pero no logró sacar ningún sonido... Su cuerpo se rehusaba a escucharlo del todo. Y tenía sus razones lógicas. ¿Cómo se atrevería a hablarle, a intentar consolarla, si era sólo él el causante de su estado¿Cómo confiaría en él de nuevo, si la había traicionado de la manera más cruel imaginable? Su mente sabía que un rechazo de su parte, sería el peor castigo que le pudiera dar...

Ninguna de sus misiones le había resultado nunca tan complicada. Jamás había tenido ese sudor frío en las manos, ni ese fuerte y doloroso latido de corazón, ni ese nudo en la garganta o esa resequedad arenal en la boca. ¿Quién diría que enfrentarse de nuevo a ella sería tan complicado?

Estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo. ¿Cómo conseguiría que lo perdonara¿Debía intentarlo, o simplemente enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos?

_Es la única persona por la que me he preocupado en toda mi vida después de salir de aquel lugar, pero sobre todo, es la única que a estado ahí para mí sin importar nada. Estuvo cuando la rechazaba de esa manera tan fría, y cuando no le dirigía la palabra; estuvo ahí después de contarle mi historia, sin salir huyendo en el acto por miedo a un desquiciado mental... sabiendo incluso eso, me amó con devoción, estuvo a mi lado tomándome de la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, y jamás pidió nada a cambio; me lo entregó todo, y confió en mí hasta el final... la traicioné. La traicioné de la peor manera imaginable, pero no la he abandonado. No la voy a abandonar ahora, y mucho menos con ese enfermo... Moriré hoy, o mañana en una inmunda celda del manicomio, pero ella va a salir de aquí, se lo debo. _

Tomoyo.- la voz salió de su garganta en un suspiro rasposo apenas perceptible, el eco de la oscura celda lo transportó hasta los oídos de la amatista. Pero ella no mostró señal alguna de haberlo escuchado, se quedó en su lugar, inmóvil, con el aspecto de una demente.

No iba a acercase a ella después de todo lo ocurrido. No podía.

Tomoyo escucha... - el joven hizo una pequeña pausa, tenía que explicar. Si después de todo lo que le decía, ella deseaba no saber más de él, lo comprendería, y jamás lo volvería a intentar; pero tenía que saber.

Lanzó un largo suspiro derrotado, y comenzó a hablar con voz apagada y lenta, sin mirar a la joven ni un momento. –Tomoyo, nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar así. Yo de verdad no quería... por eso intenté llevarte aquella vez, por eso deseaba huir de este lugar, para empezar contigo en otro sitio diferente, para alejarme por fin de la vida que había llevado por tantos años. De verdad que pensé en hacer una vida tranquila contigo, lejos de compañías, de secretos, del afán desmedido que tenía por el dinero, de todo lo que era yo antes de conocerte... – El ojiazul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de remembranza; la joven levantó un poco la cabeza, como para escucharlo mejor, pero no lo miró ni un instante. –No sé que hiciste conmigo, pero me provocaste un sentimiento de protección hacia ti desde el principio. Me ayudaste aquella vez, en una de mis fallidas misiones, y no me pediste más que un nombre a cambio. No tenía la obligación de invitarte a mi casa a quedarte, a pesar de todo lo que hubieras hecho por mí, y sin embargo lo hice. Me inspiraste seguridad y ternura sin que yo mismo lo supiera, y me diste cariño y cuidados a cambio de mi actitud fría y ego centrista. Jamás fui así con nadie más antes que tú. Jamás me hubieras visto antes riendo en la noche de navidad o durmiendo pasivamente más de dos o tres horas sin haber estado plagadas de pesadillas. Me diste paz en mis sueños, y le brindaste a mi casa un calor de hogar... era algo que no había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo... – esperaba que con sus palabras, el corazón de la chica se ablandara un poco, y al menos le ofreciera una mirada de atención... y sin embargo, su ilusión no llegó a realizarse, la joven volvió a agachar la cabeza, hundiéndola entre sus piernas otra vez. Los ánimos del ojiazul volvieron a derrumbarse por completo. –Pero sé que a pesar de todo, no merezco tu perdón, ni siquiera tu piedad. Los actos que realice fueron horribles, peores aún que los de cualquier otro animal. Yo maté por dinero y ambición, maté por poder y gloria, y ahora estoy pagando por todo eso. Estoy perdiendo a la única persona que de verdad me a importado en la vida, por mi maldita codicia... –

Eso dices ahora.- dijo la joven en voz baja, acallando al inglés. –Me hubieras matado a sangre fría como a cualquiera de los demás, sino me hubiera cruzado antes en tu camino.-

No te voy a mentir, ya no. Sí hubiera culminado esa misión si me la hubieran encomendado.-

Matas a hombres y mujeres sin importarte si tienen hijos, padres o hermanos que sufran su perdida, matas incluso a niños sin importarte nada más. No eres más que eso, un bastardo sanguinario que no se detiene a ver la vida de los demás. -

Un largo silencio se sucedió después de las ácidas palabras de la amatista, aún tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Antes de conocerte, yo no creía en el destino.- dijo Eriol con voz herida, sin tratar de aparentar fortaleza esta vez. –Pero ahora Tomoyo, creo que era mi destino el conocerte, sino en aquel oscuro callejón en donde me encontraste, sí en algún otro sitio, de manera inevitable. Me conociste por una razón, y yo te conocí también por una. Me conociste para ayudarme a comprender la perfección y la valía de una vida humana, y para conocer el amor sincero de un alma pura a una corrompida, me ayudaste a sanar... y aunque no lo parezca mi niña, tu me conociste por una sola razón... estoy aquí para no dejarte morir ni en este ni en otro lugar, para que conozcas después de esto, toda la vida que te queda por delante sin ese enfermo a tu lado; libre y feliz, con quien sea que te depare el destino... – el joven hundió las manos en la pestilente agua, buscando un objeto en la oscuridad, había sentido algunas piedras en aquel sitio al haber sido arrojado tan cruelmente más de una vez. Tanteaba cada roca con cuidado, tratando de encontrarle aunque sea a una, la forma que deseaba.

Su mirada se iluminó de repente ante el hallazgo. Había encontrado lo que buscaba. Se sonrió. Seguramente alguien allá arriba amaba a esa mujer, para otorgarle esa oportunidad.

Te voy a sacar de aquí Tomoyo, para que veas mañana el amanecer, lejos de este lugar.-

Y, levantando la piedra afilada que había encontrado por azares del destino debajo de esa agua maloliente, la incrustó con fuerza en su carne, cerrando los ojos en un espasmo de dolor.

La amatista levantó los ojos al momento, buscando la causa de ese sonido. El sonido de la piedra incrustándose contra algo amortiguador, que sin embargo parecía romperse ante cada nuevo azote. Dos, tres, cuatro veces... diez... quince... y después un quejido doloroso de parte del ojiazul. Escuchó también como gotas de algún líquido comenzaban a caer en el agua.

Ya está linda. Te voy a sacar de aquí.-

Tomoyo no sabía que había sucedido, escuchó como su compañero se sentaba pesadamente en el agua, respirando rápidamente y con algo de dificultad.

Maldición... –lo escuchó decir en voz baja, tratando de reprimir el tono doloroso de su exclamación.

La luz del farol entró por la ventana una vez más, y Tomoyo quedó horrorizada ante la escena. El asesino, cubierto de sudor y con una expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro, sostenía con su mano sana, la otra mano ensangrentada, expuesta la carne viva. Una mezcolanza de sangre, astillas de hueso, dedos rotos y suciedad enmarcaban un agujero mal hecho en la palma de la mano del joven.

Sin saber lo que hacía, la chica se acercó a él con ojos consternados. Sin decir nada, arrancó un largo jirón de su ropa y envolvió cuidadosamente, pero con fortaleza, la mano inutilizada del ojiazul. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntariamente, mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

¡En que demonios estás pensando¡¿Para que hiciste esto!- le dijo la joven exasperada y nerviosa, intentando detener la hemorragia que empezaba a teñir el agua de rojo.

Para sacarte de aquí, es lo único que nos queda ahora.- pero, al ver la confusión de la joven, y que estaba dispuesta a gritarle de nuevo, supo que no comprendía la causa. –Mira esto.- le dijo antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, enseñándole un pequeño objeto metálico lleno de sangre y carne, que cabía entre las yemas de sus dedos. –Es un chip localizador. Me lo pusieron para poder hallarme en cualquier lugar que me encontrara. Supongo que no sirve aquí, o ya hubiéramos recibido ayuda, pero también logra encontrarme más eficazmente al deshacerme de él. Lo he sacado de mi cuerpo, en este momento Yue debe de estar recibiendo la señal de nuestra localización.-

¿Yue?-

Si, él me ayudó a salir del manicomio solamente para salvarte. Al final de todo, si es que sobrevivo, regresaré ahí.-

¿Qué¿Ese fue tu trato¿Salir unos días para ayudarme y luego regresar a Azkaban por tu propia voluntad?-

Así es.-

La joven no supo que decir. La actitud de ese hombre había sido egoísta siempre¿Por qué prometer volver a un lugar tan horrible, después de haberla salvado?

Te amo Tomoyo.- le dijo como respondiéndole a su pregunta, viéndola de una manera tierna y angustiosa a la vez, cristalina y fuerte... algo que jamás había visto, y no volvería a ver en toda su vida.

La tensión reinaba nuevamente en la camioneta de los asesinos. Las miradas eran furtivas y amenazadoras en dos personas especialmente. Un joven de ojos ambarinos, y un hombre de ojos azules intercambiaban vistazos asesinos el uno con el otro, sin poderse contener.

Shaoran suspiró con frustración. ¿Qué le diría Eriol si se enteraba que había dejado subir a la camioneta, en donde se encerraban varios de sus secretos, al detective que los había estado persiguiendo ya desde hacía cierto tiempo?

Se sentía incluso enojado consigo mismo, no porque fuera su culpa el que ese hombre estuviera ahí, sino de haber perdido el mando cuando el equipo lo necesitaba. Shinishi no tenía experiencia en esos asuntos comparado con él mismo, y sin embargo, había tomado una decisión importante sin siquiera consultarlo con él, su jefe en turno al faltar el ojiazul, y para colmo había tenido el apoyo completo del equipo restante.

Lamentablemente, no era esa la razón que lo frustraba más. En el fondo, Shaoran sabía en sobremanera que Eriol, y todos ellos, necesitaban de la ayuda del detective. Si bien Izumi había logrado traspasar el complejo sistema de seguridad de los policías para infiltrarse en sus archivos y tener para sí mismos aquella técnica de localización que utilizaban, no sabía todavía como encontrarlo si acaso llegaba a deshacerse de aquel mecanismo... y si ese era el caso, debían saber su ubicación lo más rápido que fuera posible... significaba que algo andaba mal, porque el asesino no solía romper sus promesas, sabía que no escaparía.

Me he enterado que has estado saliendo con Sakura Kinomoto¿no es cierto?- escuchó Li sin poner mucha atención al principio, departe del policía.

Eso no te importa.- respondió el castaño en un gruñido, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

Supongo que ella no sabe lo que eres ¿verdad?- insistió Yue, con un tono de voz bastante extraño en él.

No.- contestó Shaoran sin tener que hacerlo.

Espero que no solamente estés jugando con ella, está bastante ilusionada contigo... – confesó el ojiazul sin quererlo mucho. –Si de verdad deseas algo con ella, creo que debes decirle lo que eres.-

Eso es mi problema.-

Yue lo miró con frialdad y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, desviando la mirada a un rincón de la habitación. Le disgustaba mucho hablar con ese joven ego centrista, pero talvez valía la pena intentarlo por Sakura.

Su hermano es bastante celoso. Seguramente no dejara de cazarte si la lastimas.-

Lo he notado.- contestó Shaoran con mirada reflexiva. Lo pensó un largo rato, y lanzó un suspiro derrotado. –No te preocupes, no la volveré a molestar. Prefiero no volverla a ver, a que se entere de lo que soy y lo que hice.-

Por un momento, el agente Tsukishiro sintió una punzada de simpatía hacía ese muchacho. Como Eriol, talvez ese asesino también tuviera algo de bondad en su corazón corrompido.

Por su parte, Shaoran había tratado desesperadamente de no pensar en ella. Había intentado entretenerse en la misión de ayudar a su amigo, en regañar a su compañero, en pelear incluso con Yue... y por un tiempo había funcionado. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarla de nuevo? El solo recordar cualquier facción de su rostro le resultaba doloroso... Había pensado durante un rato en una posible solución a su problema, había pensado en llevársela de ese lugar, en empezar una nueva vida justo y como Eriol lo había pensado antes de que todo eso sucediera. Pero... ¿no sería algo egoísta? No tenía el derecho de separarla de su familia así como así, ni de pedirle que se fuera con él... simplemente se había enamorado de una mujer imposible, de alguien que no podía tener... ese había sido su castigo a todos esos años con tantas mujeres: Enamorarse de una, y no poder estar a su lado. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

Un pequeño pitido repetitivo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento en ese momento. Izumi lo volteó a ver con ansiedad haciéndose a un lado con rapidez, para dejar despejada la pantalla surcada de líneas verdes en toda su extensión.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a observarla con inquietud, fijando sus miradas solamente en una pequeña sección de ella.

Es él.- susurró Yue embelesado con el pequeño punto rojo, que volvía a parpadear en la pantalla, no a mucha distancia de ese lugar.

La celda helada se quedó sin sonidos después de esa confesión. Solamente la respiración entrecortada del asesino, y una que otra vez una escurridiza gota de sangre que caía en el agua, se dejaban escuchar sobre el silencio perturbador.

Eriol no pudo más que sentirse abatido. No era que esperara una respuesta departe de la amatista después de todo lo que había hecho, pero tampoco había estado preparado para el silencio después de tan sinceras palabras.

Levantó su mano sana, y observó el leve destello que le proporcionaba aquel pequeño aparato de metal que sostenía entre los dedos. Se acordó de lo que le había dicho Yue si llegaba a quitarse ese objeto de su cuerpo.

"_...Más te vale. Iré de inmediato y te acribillare antes de que puedas escapar si tan sólo lo intentas. Talvez no tengas alguna guardia contigo, pero no estas completamente libre. Sabes que haré que te sigan..." _

No sabía si cumpliría su palabra de acribillarlo o no cuando lo viera, pero tenía que arriesgarse. Si la policía entera se estaba movilizando en esos momentos, al ser todo en secreto, sabía que Shinishi no tendría oportunidad de escape. Lo encontrarían en ese almacén con los papeles que Tomoyo había firmado, y con todas las personas que tenía a su cargo. Lo arrestarían por presunta complicidad, aún sino reconocieran su rostro a primera vista. Pero si Yue iba con ellos, seguramente lo reconocería. Lo aprehendería de todas maneras, y al no ser tan tonto, iría atando cabos sueltos. Seguramente descubriría toda la verdad con sólo verle el rostro. Y entonces lo encontrarían a él y a Tomoyo en esa celda, después de registrar todo el lugar. La pondrían a salvo a ella, y a él lo esconderían de alguna manera, para no poner al descubierto su fuga. Lo llevarían de nuevo al manicomio, donde le darían algún cuidado, y lo volverían a encerrar en aquella celda de castigo, de la que se supone nunca había salido. Atribuirían los golpes y el cansancio a la esquizofrenia y a la claustrofobia, y pasados los días volvería a su antiguo lugar de reposo, para no salir jamás. Pero Tomoyo estaría libre, y Yue le daría noticias suyas de vez en cuando. Le pediría que la cuidara, y pronto ella se olvidaría de él, regresando a su vida cotidiana. Y él, pagando todos sus castigos, permanecería en ese lugar por el resto de sus días.

Ese era el destino que se imaginaba al observar su mano ensangrentada. Y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo con la frente en alto. Al menos habría frustrado los planes de ese enfermo, y salvado a la mujer que amaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto?- el joven desvió su mirada de aquel paño ensangrentado para observar a la joven delante de él, que parecía miraba al suelo con afán.

Más o menos cinco años.- contestó el ojiazul con firmeza, tratando de conservar la calma ante ese interrogatorio.

¿Por qué te involucraste en ese negocio?-

Porque no tenía nada que perder. Me ofrecieron este trabajo después de salir del hospital mental, cuando yo no sabía hacer nada, ni se me aceptaba en ningún lado por mi condición. Se ganaba mucho dinero en ese negocio.-

¿Fue el dinero lo que te obligó a entrar?- la voz de la joven tenía un tono neutral. Bien podría haber pasado por una investigadora, que no deja ver sus sentimientos a la hora del interrogatorio.

En parte. En ese entonces era un chiquillo que necesitaba reconocimiento. Era un don nadie que quería ser bueno en algo, que quería sobresalir después de ser considerado como alguien del "montón" por tantos años. Buscaba fama, prestigio y respeto en aquel lugar que nunca me lo podría ofrecer libremente. Y para tenerlo, tenía que ser el mejor en mi trabajo.-

¿Y no podías intentar conseguir todo eso en otro sitio?-

En ese momento ni siquiera cruzó esa posibilidad por mi mente. Descubrí después de mis entrenamientos, que era realmente bueno en eso. Era algo innato en mí. El manejo con las armas, la agilidad, el cálculo, el liderazgo... todo ello era para mí.-

¿Entonces no trabajabas solo?-

No. La compañía para la que trabajaba, organizaba siempre nuestras misiones en grupo, excepto algunos casos aislados de mucha importancia.-

¿Te asignaban muchos casos especiales?-

Sí. Tanto a mi equipo como a mí, se nos asignaban los casos de más relevancia. Repartíamos la ganancia entre todos nosotros, y en caso de los individuales, lo conservaba todo para mí. Claro, después de que el jefe se quedara con la tercera parte en los grupales y con la mitad en los individuales.-

¿Tú tenías un jefe¿Quién es?-

No creo que debas saberlo. Es una persona muy poderosa que a sido juzgada mil veces y a la que nunca se le a encontrado culpable. Es influyente y muy inteligente a la vez... si lo supieras no dejaría de cazarte después de esto.-

Esta bien. ¿Quiénes eran tus compañeros de equipo?-

Eriol se quedó callado un momento. Esas preguntas llevaban ocultas el sentimiento de la venganza entre líneas.

No puedo decirte eso.- contestó medio apenado.- Son personas que ahora han decidido llevar una vida sana, honesta y feliz con sus familias.-

¿Tenían familia y aún así realizaban esos actos?-

No los juzgues tan duramente. No todos en el equipo eran asesinos como yo. Los que realizaban este trabajo en especial, son aquellos que no tienen nada que perder. Los demás se encargan de los equipos técnicos, de la conducción de nuestros transportes, de la asignación de misiones, del encubrimiento, del papeleo... Nunca tocaron a nadie, ellos no deben ser juzgados igual que nosotros.-

¿Cómo es que sus crímenes quedan tan bien encubiertos?-

Las personas que nos contratan son personas influyentes, con recursos bastos que están dispuestos a arriesgar su fortuna en estas misiones. Desean encubrir engaños pasionales, lavados de dinero, narcotráfico, chantajes, acusaciones... para dejar limpio su nombre. Así obtenemos todas las facilidades para realizar nuestros trabajos sin preocuparnos mucho por nada.-

Se sucedió un minuto de silencio.

¿Tu cometiste todos los asesinatos en contra de la familia Daidouji?-

El ojiazul tragó saliva trabajosamente. –Sí. Esa misión me fue encomendada desde el principio.-

Jamás pensaste en rechazarla ¿verdad?-

Para serte sincero, no. La paga que nos ofrecieron fue muy jugosa como para dejarla ir.-

Lo imaginé. ¿En verdad no quedó ninguno con vida?-

No.-

¿Por qué lo dices tan convencido?-

Porque nunca se nos hubiera permitido una falla así.-

Pero Satoshi sobrevivió ¿no? Otra persona también podría haber escapado de sus manos.- mencionó la chica, talvez con la vaga esperanza de tener aún a algún familiar vivo.

Vamos Tomoyo... sabes muy bien porque él sobrevivió.-

La chica guardó silencio unos instantes. Claro que lo sabía, pero hacía rato que estaba intentando ocultárselo a sí misma. No lo había oído aún de nadie mas, y talvez por eso tenía una falsa idea...

Yo... -

Sabes muy bien que yo cumplía ordenes nada más. Yo no tendría porque matar a nadie sin razón... si lo hice, fue por encargo de alguien, y porque alguien también financió toda la operación. Nuestros trabajos no son gratis.-

Es que... –

Debes de aceptarlo Tomoyo. Por más que cueste o duela, tienes que aceptarlo. Tu primo lo planeó todo. Él es el causante principal de la muerte de toda tu familia.-

Pensé que habían encontrado su cuerpo... lo escuche en las noticias, y Yue lo confirmó con el reporte forense.-

Hay que reconocer que Satoshi es una persona bastante astuta. El día que sucedió todo, las alarmas estaban desactivadas, y los guardias no estaban postrados en las entradas como todas las noches... incluso una ventana del segundo piso estaba abierta. Todo se nos había dispuesto para realizar nuestro trabajo. Yo me hubiera dado cuenta del engaño, pero mi equipo colaboró con otro esa misma noche. Creyeron que era él. Y él lo arregló todo para que lo creyeran muerto. Sobornó al forense para crear un reporte falso.-

Entonces.- dijo la joven lastimosamente, intentando reprimir un sollozo. -Tu equipo se encargó de la otra parte.-

Así es.- la calma que había mantenido Eriol hasta entonces se fue desmoronando a cada palabra pronunciada. Pronto, su voz tranquila y fría, iba adquiriendo un tono cada vez más inseguro.

Tú eres el asesino inglés ¿verdad?-

Sí.-

Silencio.

¿En donde estaba ella?- preguntó Tomoyo, refiriéndose a su madre.

Estaba en su habitación, durmiendo.-

¿Y despertó antes de...?- titubeó.

Sí.-

Tú sabías que ella era mi... madre?-

No. No sabía que tu fueras una Daidouji.-

Pero si lo hubieras sabido no hubiera sido mucha la diferencia ¿o sí?-

No lo sé Tomoyo... -

Quiero hacerte solamente una pregunta más.- dijo ella, clavando los ojos en el joven.-Y espero que la respondas con sinceridad.-

Él se limitó a asentir.

Eriol... ¿Tú mataste a mi madre?-

El inglés se quedó mudo ante aquella pregunta. Sabía muy bien que iba a hacerla personalmente en algún momento, pero ni todo el tiempo del mundo lo hubiera preparado para ello.

Agachó la mirada a su mano ensangrentada, y reflexionó por unos momentos... sus labios temblaron de emoción repentinamente...

No. Yo no la maté.- y en sus palabras y sus ojos se reflejó sinceridad absoluta. Era verdad. Él no había terminado con la vida de Sonomi Daidouji. Él se había detenido al observar los ojos amatistas llenos de terror de la mujer, que se asemejaban en sobremanera a los de su querida niña... simplemente no había podido terminar con esa tarea.

Y Tomoyo soltó un suspiro largo e intenso que parecía estar guardado dentro de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, y se levantó de su sitio yéndose a sentar a un rincón de la celda nuevamente.

¿Qué es ese lugar?- el joven Tsukishiro sonreía como en los viejos tiempos a causa del reciente descubrimiento del paradero de su jefe. Desde hacía unos minutos la camioneta se había puesto a toda velocidad en dirección a la costa de la ciudad, de donde provenía aquella señal rojiza plasmada en la pantalla verde; los ojos de tres de los asesinos y los del detective, se veían absortos en el punto carmesí.

No lo sé.- respondió Shaoran que tenía la frente empapada en sudor a causa de la emoción, y que ya había olvidado por completo su disputa con el hombre más joven del equipo.

Está cerca de la zona pesquera. Por lo que yo sé, ninguna casa particular se puede establecer en sitios de carga y descarga de producto marítimo... o al menos no por aquí.- contestó Izumi haciendo gala a sus compañeros de sus bastos conocimientos de la ciudad.

Se sucedió un pequeño silencio, en el que los presentes trataron de remembrar el nombre de la compañía pesquera en la que estaba encerrado su amigo.

El rostro de Yue se iluminó de repente.

¿Está en la calle Evergreen?-

Parece que sí.- Respondió el pelirrojo.

¡Ya sé cual es! La cerraron hace unos años por evasión de impuestos. Está abandonada en estos momentos.-

Es un lugar perfecto para que quien-quiera-que-los-tenga realice sus planes sin ninguna interrupción.- aseguró Matt.

Pues no es tan sencillo. La compañía tiene sistemas de seguridad aún en funcionamiento pagados por el dueño de ella; y otras veces que vagabundos han intentado entrar, los han detectado y los han mandado detener.-

¿Quién querría conservar un sitio abandonado, y además instalarle cámaras de seguridad si ya no queda nada de valor ahí?- comentó Matt desde el asiento del piloto.

Alguien que piensa usar ese lugar para algo determinado, sin que nadie se pueda interponer a ese fin.- contestó Shaoran pensativo. –No puede ser una coincidencia... Yue¿Quién es el dueño de la compañía?-

Tu razonamiento parece bastante lógico Li, pero no lo creo posible... El dueño de esa compañía, ahora es legalmente Satoshi Daidouji.-

Él está muerto.- dijo Izumi en un susurro.

Así es. A menos que mande ordenes desde el inframundo, creo poco probable que sea él.- comentó Yue para sí mismo.

Pues entonces es algo bastante extraño.- alzó la voz Matt para que todos le oyeran. -Dices que sólo el dueño tiene acceso a ese lugar, y que han castigado a personas que lo han intentado con la cárcel ¿no?-

Así es.-

Pero en este momento han llevado a Eriol a ese almacén, y nadie ha llamado a la jefatura de policía o tú lo sabrías ¿no?-

Sí-

Entonces si sólo el dueño podía entrar, pero el dueño está muerto, el que llevó a Eriol a ese lugar tiene que ser conocido por los guardias que vigilan o no les hubieran permitido el acceso ¿cierto?.-

¿Cuál es el maldito punto?- exclamó Yue exasperado ante la arrogancia del conductor.

Pues es algo bastante obvio. El único familiar vivo que le queda a Satoshi Daidouji es la mujer que buscamos: Tomoyo Daidouji.-

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Yue lo volteó a ver con mirada asesina.

Estás demente o te falta sueño. ¿No has visto por todo lo que ella a pasado?-

¡Precisamente por eso sería una probable sospechosa! Han asesinado a toda su familia, y lo más lógico que podría buscar es la venganza. ¿Por qué otra razón se llevarían también a Eriol?-

¡Pero si los dos fueron secuestrados por tu compañía!-

Pues si, porque yo trabajo en esa compañía es porque sé toda la clase de malas jugarretas que ahí se hacen. Por una buena suma de dinero, secuestrarían incluso a su mejor asesino e interpretarían un secuestro con Daidouji... y por lo que sé, esa joven tiene dinero para aventar para arriba.-

La cara de Yue se enrojeció a causa de la ira. Apretó los puños con fuerza, absteniéndose de soltarle un buen puñetazo en la nariz a ese rubio impertinente sólo porque iba manejando.

¡Como te atreves a...!-

Por más que cueste aceptarlo Yue, Matt tiene razón.- intevino Izumi. -Como detective es tu trabajo aceptar todas las teorías posibles que se te presenten en algún caso sin importar quien este involucrado en él. Sabemos bien que Tomoyo tenía sus razones para intentar acabar con la vida de Eriol, y tiene bastantes métodos.-

¡Pero ella no sabía quien era el asesino!-

Se puede enterar de alguna forma u otra... las cosas se averiguan buscando, incluso Eriol pudo haberle confesado sus crímenes.-

No fue Tomoyo.- y esta vez no fue Yue el que lanzó el alegato, sino Shaoran. –Esa mujer puede serlo todo (y no lo es) menos una asesina. La conocí bien. Vi como trataba a Eriol, y podría apostar mi vida a que ella lo quería de verdad. Aunque supiera lo que hizo, no se atrevería a hacerle daño.-

Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- dijo el ojiazul.

Los otros integrantes guardaron silencio respetuoso... Talvez no creyeran del todo en las palabras del castaño, pero esa era la única salida favorable que les quedaba.

Ya estamos cerca.- anunció Matt justo cuando daba vuelta en una esquina, descubriendo a la vista aquella vieja compañía pesquera al final de la calle.

Muy bien equipo.- dijo Shaoran alzando la voz de mando. -Esta vez Eriol necesita de toda la ayuda que le podamos brindar... Izumi, sé que no es tu trabajo, pero tú y Matt también están entrenados para usar armas... Necesitamos de su ayuda esta vez muchachos.-

Vamos Li, no tenías que pedirlo.- dijo Izumi desenfundando aquella arma olvidada debajo de la maquinaria, limpiándola y revisando su contenido.

Íbamos a ir aunque nos lo hubieras prohibido.-

El joven les sonrió. – ¿Y tú Yue?-

Cuenta conmigo.- le respondió el plateado acomodándose el abrigo y guardando su placa. –Llamaré algunos refuerzos.-

Esta bien, necesitaremos de ayuda... aguanta Eriol, ya vamos por ti.-

Motomiya, llama nuevamente al equipo de seguridad, que se coloque en sus puestos y comience la vigilancia de inmediato, no quiero que se sospeche nada.- el rubio Daidouji guardó nuevamente los papeles que había estado revisando con tanto afán la última media hora. En ellos se testificaba con la firma de la joven heredera, que ésta renunciaba a su fortuna por voluntad propia, dejándola a cargo de un pequeño grupo de personas inexistentes que él mismo había mandado a crear. Ellos entregarían el poder a un inversionista extranjero con planes de expansión, y con ello se convertiría en el dueño único. Claro, todo ello después de un radical cambio de imagen. Unas cuantas cirugías estéticas de parte de un doctor de mucha confianza en los Estados Unidos, y no volvería a ser el mismo jamás. Cambiaría su nombre por alguno que aún no decidía, aunque tenía varios tentativos en mente, más como mera venganza que por gusto; y aparecería en el plano como nuevo millonario interesado en la empresa, que transformaría en algo multinacional, para así aumentar su fortuna.

Sí señor.- dijo el subordinado con la voz débil que nunca había podido controlar. Con la cabeza gacha y un paso algo inseguro, salió de la habitación para una mejor recepción en su portátil. Caminó unos minutos hasta encontrar un área despejada de paredes de metal, y marcó un número ya guardado en la memoria de su celular.

El periodo de fumigación a terminado, pueden regresar a sus puestos.- dijo tajantemente y colgó después, soltando un largo suspiro. En verdad no le había agradado del todo participar en todo ese complot. La primera vez que le había comentado acerca de ese asunto, había sido de una manera hipotética, casi fantasiosa. Jamás se había imaginado que después de varios años, aquella situación se iba a volver realidad. Jamás hubiera pensado en ese entonces, que aquel pequeño de sólo quince años podría fraguar un plan tan macabro y además ponerlo en marcha. Se había dado cuenta de la realidad de sus planes con el primer asesinato de los Daidouji. Él, ingenuo y derrochando confianza en su jefe, había lamentado la pérdida con profundidad al observar al rubio llorando sobre el ataúd de sus tíos y primos. Le había dado el pésame y lo había conducido a su habitación para hacerle compañía en su notable depresión. Pero, al estar fuera del alcance de las vistas ajenas, se había sentado cómodamente en el enorme sillón que había mandado traer del despacho de su tío, y se había enjugado las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, para sentarse al escritorio a teclear en su portátil sin la más mínima muestra del remordimiento que había mostrado en el funeral. Al preguntarle el porque del cambio tan repentino en su conducta, el rubio se había echado a reír a carcajada suelta, comentándole sin pena ni vacilación el transcurso de sus futuros planes. Desde entonces, él mismo se había encargado de la recopilación de archivos de los familiares, de las transacciones de los pagos, de desactivar en lo posible los sistemas de seguridad sin que levantara alguna sospecha, de las rutas, mapas y ubicación de habitaciones; de los turnos y rondas policíacas, de las investigaciones _post- mortem_... y de muchas otras cuestiones que requerían atención. Eso sí, había obtenido un salario exorbitante por todos sus servicios... pero todo ello no le quitaba de encima a la maldita conciencia.

En fin, no tenía más que obedecer ordenes... después se encargaría de pensar en como anunciarle a su jefe su próxima renuncia.

Motomiya, quiero que te encargues de decirle a los guardias en donde se encuentra Eriol.- dijo Satoshi en voz autoritaria, sacando a su subordinado de sus pensamientos. –Les dirás que reanuden la guardia y que revisen las bodegas. Dirás que encerraste ahí a un vago que estaba buscando refugio para entregarlo después a las autoridades. Seriamente les comentarás que reconociste vagamente el rostro del perpetrador y que al investigar encontraste que era el famoso 'Asesino Inglés' que seguro han de conocer perfectamente. Harás que llamen a la prensa, la televisión y la radio para que todos conozcan su fuga y se encuentre a los responsables de ella.-

Pero señor, él lo ha visto. Podría crear rumores de que está vivo.-

Les dirás a los guardias que es acusado de canibalismo y que por su seguridad deben amordazarlo. Y que no permitan que hable hasta llegar a la jefatura. Ahí lo procesarán nuevamente y determinarán que está loco, regresándolo a su celda en Azkaban, en donde permanecerá el resto de sus días y en donde sus alaridos no serán escuchados jamás.-

¿Y la chica? No la vamos a dejar ahí para que la encuentren con ese asesino ¿o sí?-

Claro que no. Ella vendrá conmigo en mi viaje. Tráela.-

Motomiya asintió con recelo y salió del cuartucho con rapidez, buscándose en el saco las llaves de aquellos congeladores en los que estaban los dos prisioneros. Bajó las escaleras, recorrió varios pasillos y volvió a descender hasta llegar al sótano, lugar donde se encontraban las bodegas.

Hacía mucho frío en ese lugar. Motomiya se abotonó el saco, se frotó las manos la una contra la otra y encendió la pequeña lámpara de aceite siempre apostada en un pequeño banco a la entrada. A pesar de que ese lugar ya no funcionaba y el clima en el exterior era más o menos caluroso, aquel sitio se mantenía siempre a una temperatura baja asemejando los tiempos en que tenía la función de refrigeración.

Se acercó a la única puerta cerrada del pasillo, de la que no provenía ningún sonido, y metió la llave a la cerradura sin mucho cuidado, aventando la pesada puerta de metal después de abrirla.

Dos pares de ojos levantaron la vista al recién llegado con algo de pesadez. La mujer, en el rincón más alejado de la celda, le miró con cierto temor en sus ojos amatistas; el hombre, casi a un lado de la puerta de metal, se incorporó pesadamente sosteniéndose de la pared, mirando al recién llegado con prevención.

¿A que has venido ahora?- le preguntó el ojiazul con la voz rasposa congestionada por el frío y la próxima enfermedad.

Eh venido a llevarme a Tomoyo.- y con ello se abalanzó sobre la chica con paso lento y relajado, conociendo la debilidad del asesino. –Satoshi quiere partir lo más pronto posible, y la va a llevar con él.- explicó el hombre con cierta pesadez en la voz.

Yo no quiero ir con él.- dijo Tomoyo en un siseo peligroso, demostrando que, a pesar de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar en ese lugar, aún estaba dispuesta a luchar en contra de sus captores.

Vamos señorita, no haga mi trabajo más difícil.- le dijo Motomiya cariñosamente, acercándose con suavidad a su lado. –No es que yo quiera que usted se vaya con ese desquiciado demente…-

Entonces ayúdeme, usted conoció a mi madre, sabe que ella…-

Me gustaría mucho poder ayudarla señorita Daidouji.- le interrumpió el hombre con suavidad. –Pero en esto está en juego mi propia vida.-

Si valora tanto la vida humana, no debería estar asociado con ese loco.- intervino Eriol.

Disculpe señor, pero mi amo tiene tanta culpa como la tiene usted.-sentenció el hombre sin lanzarle siquiera una mirada de cortesía. -La vida humana no es algo que se compra con dinero, y por lo que yo sé, usted a cometido la misma atrocidad que el joven Satoshi. Ninguno de los dos tiene idea de la valía de un ser humano.-

Y con ello se agachó hacia Tomoyo, tomándola con delicadeza del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse por su voluntad. Ella obedeció.

Un ser humano se caracteriza por su voluntad propia y su capacidad de decisión y raciocinio, integridades que lo diferencian de las bestias. Si ese ser está subordinado a la voluntad de otra persona, es incapaz de regirse a sí mismo y a perdido la virtud que lo mantenía como un ser humano funcional. Ese hombre tendrá el aspecto de un humano, pero no será más que una máquina.- dijo Eriol con firmeza, anteponiéndose ante la puerta y las dos figuras que se disponían a salir. –No te conviertas tú en el instrumento de un hombre sin corazón. No seas tú el detonante de la futura desgracia de esta mujer.-

Yo no quisiera… lo siento.- y sin decir más siguió avanzando, saliendo de la fría celda en compañía de la mujer, y cerrando la puerta esta vez con cerrojo, cadena y candado, sin que el asesino hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo por impedirlo.

Aquí es.- una camioneta blanca se detuvo detrás de una gran barda que rodeaba la parte trasera del edificio comercial rompiendo con su suave ronroneo el chillante silbido de la brisa marina. Pronto cesó el ruido y reinó la oscuridad de nuevo.

Se escucharon solamente algunos susurros en la oscuridad, susurros apenas audibles en el silencio apremiante.

¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar los refuerzos Yue?- preguntó Shaoran mientras se acomodaba los guantes negros y revisaba los cartuchos de su pistola.

Espero que menos de quince minutos. Se debe de reunir el comando especial y después lo que tarden en llegar a este lugar.-

Pensé que habías dicho que ya estarían reunidos y listos para cazar.-

Vamos, confío en la palabra de Eriol. Sólo era para infundirle algo de temor. Nunca pensé que utilizaría este medio para pedirnos ayuda o hubiera reunido a mis fuerzas desde el principio.-

Shaoran sonrió. Bien podrían haber matado al policía hace mucho y haber escapado con Eriol sin que nadie se hubiera enterado. Como sea, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en esa idea.

Bien, hay que separarnos. Tenemos que encontrarlos sin que nadie se entere de nuestra presencia o nos podríamos ver rodeados.- dijo Shaoran al grupo reunido, dando instrucciones. –Izumi, irás con Shinishi. Chico, cuida al pelirrojo.-le dijo al castaño guiñándole el ojo. – Matt¿puedes tú solo?-

Vamos Shaoran, lo dices como si no me conocieras, yo no necesito una niñera- alardeó el rubio mientras forzaba la pesada puerta de metal trasera, asegurada solamente con un candado.

Tienes razón. Yue, tú vienes conmigo. Necesito que me informes de las fuerzas policíacas en su momento.-

Está bien.-

Muy bien señores, hagamos esta misión lo más sigilosamente posible. No debemos ser descubiertos por los guardias de seguridad, así que no se dejen captar por las cámaras. No queremos traer a todos los guardias del edificio tras nuestras espaldas o nos harían el trabajo todavía más difícil. Manténganse comunicados si es posible e informen a los demás si encuentran a cualquiera de los dos. Ya veremos que hacer después de eso.- Matt lanzó una pequeña expresión de triunfo al abrir con éxito la puerta trasera. Los asesinos se vieron los unos a los otros en señal de aprobación y se internaron en el edificio a oscuras.

Bien, separémonos.- ordenó Li con voz queda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los otros asesinos habían desaparecido.

Los tienen muy bien organizados. Ojalá fuera así con las fuerzas policiales.-

Ja. ¿Cómo esperas tener a personas entrenadas de esa manera con un presupuesto así de bajo?-

En eso tienes bastante razón. Es muy difícil encontrarse con policías capaces.-

Por eso podemos realizar nuestros trabajos con tanto éxito.-

Los dos hombres avanzaron con cautela por el gran edificio manteniendo su conversación en voz baja, ambos con pistola en mano. Los pasillos permanecían bajo una débil luz mortecina que alumbraba sólo unos cuantos pasos debajo de ellas, dejando el resto del lugar sumido en la penumbra.

Espera.- Shaoran detuvo a Yue antes de dar el siguiente paso, fijando su vista en un punto alejado en el techo. Al seguir esa dirección, alcanzó a vislumbrar en una esquina en el techo, un pequeño punto rojo que prendía y apagaba su pequeña luz en pequeños intervalos de tiempo.

Las tienen bastante bien colocadas.- dijo Yue aliviado de no haber recorrido ese lugar solo.

Sí. No me imaginaba que estuvieran en funcionamiento. Ya hubieran descubierto a Eriol y Tomoyo desde hace mucho.-

A menos que los tengan aislados en algún lugar, y no creo que sea ninguna casualidad.-

Yo tampoco, ahora... - pero el castaño se vio interrumpido en su frase a causa de un empujón departe del policía, que lo hizo a un lado bruscamente escondiéndose con él en las sombras de un pasillo.

...¿Cómo habrá escapado?- se escuchó la voz de un hombre que mantenía una conversación en voz baja con otro, mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro por el pasillo en el que se habían detenido momentos antes los intrusos.

No lo sé. Seguramente recibió algún tipo de ayuda desde dentro del instituto. Tú sabes como son esos lugares: un buen soborno y te dicen muerto mientras comienzas tu vida en otro sitio y bajo una nueva identidad.-

No puedo creer que alguien halla ayudado a un asesino como ese. Imagina, se dice que es el autor de todos los asesinatos de los Daidouji y de muchos otros sin resolver.-

Si, también lo escuche. No se como pudo caer aquí.-

Talvez trataba de esconderse.- dijo uno encogiéndose de hombros, pensando en como alguien tan astuto podría haber caído en ese lugar.

Pues no lo sé. Por ahora tenemos que informar a la policía y llamar a los noticieros. Supongo que habrá una gran recompensa por su captura.-

La habría si supieran que se a fugado.-

¡Pues por esa razón seremos héroes al entregarlo!-

Yo no quisiera acercarme mucho a él. Motomiya me a dicho que está acusado de canibalismo y por mi parte, prefiero mantenerme completo. Por cierto¿en donde dijo que estaba?-

Mmm creo que en el área de refrigeración. En el contenedor que está cerrado.-

Oh, cierto. Me da algo de lástima. Para ahora ya debe de estar muy débil y con hipotermia... - y dieron vuelta en uno de los pasillos quien sabe en que dirección.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos intrusos, en el que cada uno quedó sumido en sus propias reflexiones.

Shaoran pensaba en la posible ubicación de los refrigeradores que había mencionado el guardia hacía unos momentos... observando el edificio desde afuera, podía darse cuenta que una parte del complejo estaba suspendida por encima del mar a base de unas estructuras metálicas. En ese sitio se alcanzaba a ver parte de un muelle en donde seguramente los barcos descargaban su mercancía. Las cargas eran de toneladas, y lo más sencillo sería mantenerlas en sitios cercanos a esa área. Los refrigeradores debían estar en la parte más baja del edificio.

Mientras tanto, Yue recordaba cierta frase dicha por uno de los guardias:

"_... no quisiera acercarme mucho a él la verdad. Motomiya me a dicho que está acusado..."_

...Motomiya... se le hacía muy conocido ese nombre... pero¿en donde lo había escuchado?... Motomiya... ¡Claro¡Era aquel ayudante o asistente escueto de Shinishi! Lo había visto con él varias veces, como su fiel acompañante. Pero¿Qué no había sido despedido después de la muerte de su amo¿Qué hacía en ese lugar dándole ordenes a los guardias¿Había sido él quien había ordenado el secuestro de Tomoyo Daidouji?... Había algo extraño en todo eso... pero iba a averiguarlo.

No sabe como me pesa verla en estas condiciones señorita.- Tomoyo volteó a ver sin muchas ganas al hombre que la llevaba del brazo con fortaleza, conduciéndola a quien sabe que lugar. –Usted siempre fue la alegría de esa familia, no debió haberse ido nunca.-

Sabes bien que mi madre me mandó a otro sitio para protegerme.- dijo la joven ferozmente, mirándolo con rencor. –Nunca pensé que estuviera alimentando a las bestias que le morderían la mano después.-

No me vea con esos ojos rencorosos señorita, este no fue mi plan, yo solamente estoy cumpliendo ordenes.-

¿Es el dinero Motomiya? Yo te puedo dar el dinero que tu necesites, pero no ayudes a Shinishi a completar sus planes.-

No es el dinero... - renegó el hombre con la cabeza baja, escondiendo su voz, como si temiera que le escuchasen. –Es por mi familia.-

¿Te tiene amenazado Motomiya?- preguntó la heredera mirándolo fijamente.

Baje la voz. Son sólo ordenes que debo seguir.-

Y si decir más, la condujo por el camino que había utilizado para llegar a ese sitio. Escaleras, pasillos y dobleces memorizó Tomoyo con gran esfuerzo, debido a lo débil de su condición. Después de casi quince minutos, al fin reconoció el mismo cuarto en el que había firmado esos papeles, entregándole todo a su primo. Entraron sin tocar y encontraron a un Shinishi ya listo con el portafolio en una mano, y su pistola de bolsillo en la otra.

Saldremos por la puerta trasera. Vámonos.-

Después de perderse en la oscuridad muchas veces, evadiendo las cámaras de seguridad como mejor habían podido, un asesino y un detective que compartían aquella misión, por fin se encontraron en el lugar más bajo de toda la estructura... o eso parecía. Se componía simplemente de un pasillo enorme, de alrededor de diez o quince metros, que desembocaba en una solitaria puerta estrecha de madera podrida. Lámparas de aceite recorrían toda su extensión, más sólo una o dos estaban encendidas. A cada lado del pasillo, divididas por una considerable distancia, se alzaban enormes y pesadas puertas de metal todas abiertas de par en par, que en su tiempo, aislaban y mantenían en buenas condiciones todos los productos que necesitaban de refrigeración.

Los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de dos detalles importantes: el primero era que en ese sitio no se veía por ningún lado alguna cámara de seguridad, cosa muy extraña, ya que era el lugar en donde se almacenaba toda la mercancía; y segundo, había un detalle interesante en las puertas de metal... todas estaban abiertas de par en par, excepto una. Una sola puerta al final del pasillo.

Shaoran tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Si estaban ahí, como el guardia había dicho ¿Por qué estaba tan solitaria, sin ninguna persona vigilándola?

Vamos.- Sin esperar ninguna autorización, Yue se lanzó hacia delante con paso cauteloso, encaminándose seguramente hacia aquella puerta. Li lo siguió de cerca, los dos con sus pistolas en alto, cargadas y listas para cualquier ataque. Pero no hubo nada. Todos los compartimientos estaban desiertos, y la puerta del final del pasillo no se movió ni un centímetro en todo su trayecto. No había absolutamente nadie.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta cerrada, notaron que tenía cadena y candado, cosas que resultaron bastante fáciles de quitar después de sólo una bala. Después del pesado cerrojo, la puerta se abrió con docilidad, turbando su caminar solamente un leve chirrido oxidado.

La débil luz del pasillo no les fue de mucha ayuda. La oscuridad de aquella celda (porque eso les pareció) era infranqueable, alcanzando a distinguir solamente unos cuantos pasos dentro de ella.

¿Tomoyo¿Estás aquí?- susurró Yue tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad. Un gemido les llegó a los oídos. Algo que se oía profundo y lastimero.

¿Eriol?- dijo Shaoran, justo en el momento que el farol de la costa alumbraba por breves instantes un rincón de la celda, revelando la silueta del asesino.

Los dos hombres entraron atrabancadamente al lugar, abalanzándose sobre el ojiazul.

¿Eriol¿Estas bien?- Shaoran tardó unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y cuando lo hizo, sintió un vuelco en el estomago.

Jamás, en toda la carrera que llevaba como asesino al lado de Hiragizawa, lo había visto en una condición tan precaria. Se le veía flaco, desnutrido, ojeroso, y con una piel cetrina lejos de lo saludable. Tenía rasguños y leves heridas en el rostro y agudos moretones con formas de manos en el cuello, como si hubieran tratado de estrangularlo. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de rasguños profundos, al parecer hechos por él mismo... y su mano, la mano en la que había estado el chip, no era más que una masa sanguinolenta casi sin forma (exceptuando el pulgar y el índice) con salpicaduras de sangre y astillas de hueso por aquí y por allá. Su ropa estaba sucia y mojada, y su impecable gabardina no era ya más que un harapo. Su respiración se escuchaba enfermiza y entrecortada, una espesa capa de sudor le cubría la frente y parecía tener la mirada perdida, sin brillo y sin muestra de conciencia.

Estaba sufriendo alucinaciones antes de que llegáramos, la oscuridad le afecta en sobremanera.- dijo Yue, tomándole el pulso.

¿Y estará así por mucho tiempo?-

No lo creo, trae algo de luz, y estará bien en unos minutos.- Shaoran corrió hacia el pasillo, tomó la primera lámpara de aceite que encontró y, encendiéndola, la llevó al lado del ojiazul alumbrándole el rostro.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que reinó la expectación. Los dos permanecieron hincados a su lado atentos a cualquier señal de conciencia... hasta que por fin, sus pupilas se dilataron en una reacción espontánea a la luz. Parpadeó varias veces antes de tener conciencia de lo que realmente pasaba.

¿Q-ue...?- alcanzó a pronunciar con una voz rasposa, tratando de enfocar a las personas que estaban delante de él.

¿Estas bien amigo?- le dijo Shaoran, ansioso.

Y después de una larga pausa y una breve mirada de reconocimiento, les lanzó a los dos una sonrisa momentánea. –Pensé que ese estúpido dispositivo no había servido de nada.-

La tecnología policíaca es bastante capaz Eriol Hiragizawa.- respondió Yue, enfurruñado.

No lo dudo.- el ojiazul se incorporó con pesadez con ayuda de su mano sana. –¿En donde esta Tomoyo?-

No lo sabemos, no hemos recibido ningún mensaje de los demás.-

Iban a llevársela. Tenemos que encontrarla antes.- y con ayuda de sus compañeros, se levantó, y pudo andar solo por todo el edificio.

¿Quién fue Eriol¿Quién los trajo a este lugar?- preguntó Yue, intrigado por el misterio.

No lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga, pero no es más que la verdad... fue el mismo Satoshi Daidouji.-

Después de caminar unos minutos con cautela, evadiendo las cámaras de seguridad con algo de torpeza, Eriol se detuvo repentinamente y se recargó con pesadez en una pared. Los otros dos hombres, que iban detrás de él, notaron la espesa capa de sudor que le cubría el rostro, contrastando con su agitada respiración.

¿Estás bien Eriol?- preguntó Shaoran, acercándose a él.

No me siento muy bien.- le dijo el ojiazul sinceramente, sintiendo como el lugar entero le daba vueltas.

Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.- intervino Yue preocupado.-La pérdida de sangre y la hipotermia podrían matarlo de un shock.-

No nos iremos de aquí sin Tomoyo. –contestó el inglés con autoridad. -Se la va a llevar y no sabemos a donde, debemos darnos prisa.- y se iba a adelantar al pasillo siguiente, cuando Shaoran lo detuvo.

Por ahí no, hay cámaras de seguridad.-

Precisamente por eso iremos por ahí.-

La enfermedad de verdad te afectó el cerebro Eriol. ¡Nos descubrirán!-

Se iban a llevar a Tomoyo, y si seguimos evadiendo las cámaras tomando el camino más largo, no los vamos a alcanzar.-

¿Y que demonios esperas lograr activando las alarmas?-

Que Satoshi no se vaya de aquí con ella. Si sabe que escapé, no se atreverá a irse. Querrá asegurarse que me han capturado de nuevo o cabría la posibilidad de que escapase y que intentara frustrar sus planes después.-

Shaoran suspiró. A pesar del malestar reflejado en el rostro de su líder, su mente seguía trabajando igual que siempre. El castaño cargó su pistola, le lanzó a Eriol una que siempre cargaba como reserva en el tobillo, y abrió la comunicación presionando el chícharo que llevaba sujeto al oído. –Señores, prepárense, la alarma va a sonar en cualquier momento... encontramos a nuestro líder y ahora resta rescatar a la señorita Daidouji; nos reuniremos en la planta alta. Lleguen sanos y salvos por favor.- y escuchó tres afirmaciones de voces distintas desde su audífono. Sonrió -Entonces, vayamos a patear algunos traseros.-

Y salieron los tres al mismo tiempo con pistolas en mano, echándose a correr por el pasillo, activando la estruendosa alarma unos segundos después.

Ya está listo el transporte señor.- después de casi quince minutos de espera en aquella habitación fría y débilmente iluminada, ya perfectamente conocida para Tomoyo, la camioneta que los llevaría lejos de ese sitio, ya estaba frente a la puerta trasera. Satoshi sonrió satisfecho después de mantener un gesto extraño de preocupación, se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a Tomoyo, que estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la mesa.

Vamos linda.- le dijo el rubio tomándola del brazo con delicadeza, obligándola a levantarse y a seguirlo. –Ya no volverás a ver este lugar, no te preocupes, no tendrás que padecer esto nunca más.- y, seguido de su asistente y dos hombres enormes vestidos de negro y cargados de armas, salieron de la habitación.

Pero antes de que pudieran dar más de unos cuantos pasos, el pasillo se iluminó de rojo en su totalidad, y una sirena estridente periódica, empezó a escucharse por todos lados.

¿Qué esta pasando?- exclamó Satoshi, con el conocimiento de que algo no andaba bien.

Es la alarma. Algún intruso debe de andar por las instalaciones.-

Pasos apresurados se escucharon acercándose por el pasillo. Dos policías sudados se aproximaron con rapidez.

Señor, Hiragizawa a escapado de las bodegas.- dijo uno de ellos, mirando a Motomiya, y pasado después la vista al rubio, dejándole perplejo.

¿Que demonios ves?- le espetó el joven con desprecio.

N-nada, es sólo que usted se parece mucho a... –

¡No hay tiempo para esto!- interrumpió Motomiya con urgencia.-¿Cómo a escapado?-

Recuperando la compostura, el guardia respondió con voz automática. –Está con otros dos hombres, parece que ellos le han ayudado.-

¿Hombres¡Motomiya, averigua quien le a ayudado a escapar y atrápalos a todos!- ordenó Satoshi en un grito autoritario. –Ustedes dos – se dirigió a sus guardaespaldas –Se quedarán custodiando esta puerta. -Vamos Tomoyo.- y condujo a la chica a la habitación en la que habían estado antes.

Pero señor, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- recomendó Motomiya con acento temeroso.

¡No¡Quiero ver cuando lo atrapen ¿Entendido!- y con ello se encerró detrás de la puerta de madera con su prima, colocándose inmediatamente frente a ella los dos guardaespaldas fuertemente armados.

Motomiya, temblando, siguió a los guardias a la habitación de monitoreo, haciendo mientras tanto una rápida llamada de celular. –Necesito refuerzos, ya.-

El policía Willson Saxe observó con algo de temor toda la movilización de la que era objeto el edificio. Él estaba acostumbrado a noches tranquilas y sin ningún contratiempo en aquella compañía, ya que, desde que había iniciado su servicio, nunca se había encontrado en una situación semejante. Generalmente, memorizaba los nombres de cada uno de sus compañeros de turno, pero ahora, notaba con preocupación el creciente número de rostros que corrían de un lado a otro, que no había visto jamás.

Su jefe le ordenó desenfundar su arma y unirse a uno de los grupos que se dirigían al punto en donde se habían detectado por primera vez los prófugos. Era simplemente un pasillo con dos dobleces en donde no se escuchaba ningún sonido y donde no se veía nada extraño desde la llegada de los custodios.

Willson suspiró con alivio, en verdad no quería enfrentarse con ese tipo de asesinos experimentados, siendo que él solamente llevaba un año ejerciendo. Sin embargo, la calma no le duró mucho, y su corazón volvió a acelerarse con peligrosidad al escuchar, no muy lejos del sitio donde él estaba, fuertes gritos de dolor y pesados objetos cayendo al piso.

Un pequeño grupo de hombres de la compañía de seguridad, incluyendo a Willson, se acercó rápidamente al lugar de donde habían provenido los gritos minutos antes. Abrieron la débil puerta de madera sin mucho esfuerzo, y el pánico cundió en los corazones de cada uno. Seis cuerpos de sus compañeros se encontraban tirados en el suelo, cuatro muertos a causa de tiros certeros en la cabeza, y dos más con heridas en las extremidades, que ya se habían desmayado a causa del dolor.

Saxe se quedó paralizado mientras dos de sus compañeros se adelantaban con cautela. Sólo vio atónito como los dos hombres caían de espaldas limpiamente con disparos ejecutados con maestría asesina, sin siquiera darles tiempo de levantar sus armas.

¡Están en el sistema de ventilación!- gritó uno de los policías, disparando a una de las ventilas colocadas en las paredes. Dos hombres más cayeron al suelo, uno herido y otro muerto; mientras algunos ruidos metálicos ejecutados con gran rapidez, se escuchaban desde dentro de la pared y después desde el techo.

Saxe observó temeroso, como si estuviera viviendo en cámara lenta, como de repente caían dos de las rendijas de ventilación del techo, y como salía de cada una de ellas un bulto negro con pistola en mano, soltando una lluvia de disparos hacia el equipo. Willson calló al suelo herido, olvidándose por completo de accionar su arma. Los otros hombres que lo acompañaban cayeron también pesadamente, sin correr la suerte de resultar solamente heridos. Sin moverse, tratando de confundirse con los otros cuerpos simulando a otro cadáver, miró de reojo a los dos hombres que habían caído del techo, y vio también a una nueva sombra que caía del mismo sitio que las otras dos. A ese hombre lo conocía a la perfección... su cabellera plateada y sus inconfundibles ojos celestes: era Yue Tsukishiro. Cerró los ojos nuevamente cuando los hombres se acercaron a la salida, pasando sobre él sin inmutarse. Yue sin embargo, respetó los cuerpos y se hizo a un lado, intentando no pisarlos.

Saxe, al saberse fuera de peligro al no escuchar nada más detrás de él, suspiró.

Muy astuto.- escuchó que le susurraba una voz con acento inglés a sus espaldas. Sabiéndose descubierto, volteó la cabeza para mirar a su verdugo. Su visión le hizo mojar los pantalones que tantos años había llevado tan pulcros. Se encontró con los ojos escarlatas más fríos y despiadados que jamás hubiera visto en su vida, enmarcados en un rostro demacrado y ojeroso, de labios amoratados y piel verdusca; y también con un cañón de pistola apuntándole a la frente.

Despídete idiota.- Y, sin poder decir nada más, escuchó como el hombre jalaba el gatillo sin titubeos, como un extraño escozor le entraba por la frente y... desde ahí, no volvió a sentir nada más.

Motomiya miraba aterrado a los monitores de la sala de seguridad. Cerca de veinte cámaras habían sido instaladas en pasillos y cuartos, cada una con su pantalla independiente en aquella habitación. Ahora sólo quedaban once... las demás habían sido destruidas una por una por aquellos hombres que estaban invadiendo la propiedad. Ya tenía ubicados a los intrusos: Eriol Hiragizawa iba con otros dos hombres, que seguramente le habían ayudado a escapar; otros dos hombres, un jovencito y un pelirrojo, y también un rubio que no llevaba compañía. Entre seis personas habían logrado acabar con casi la mitad de sus guardias y con el número de cámaras de vigilancia en la misma proporción. Miraba asombrado como aquellos asesinos lograban escapar a un ataque coordinado de sus agentes, después de haberlos acorralado en alguna esquina. Sus habilidades eran asombrosas, su rapidez increíble. Aún más sorprendido estaba del desempeño de Eriol Hiragizawa en aquella misión. Él sabía que estaba herido, enfermo y débil; lo había comprobado al llevarse a Tomoyo sin recibir ninguna protesta de su parte; y sin embargo, en esos momentos, si acaso no era el mejor de los de su grupo, al menos sí estaba a un nivel superior del de sus policías, a quienes lograba derrotar con poca ayuda. Se le asemejó mucho a una bestia malherida, que aún sin importar lo enfermizo de su condición, sigue esa despiadada sed de sangre que le hace agua la boca, olvidando por unos momentos su alarmante debilidad para sacar fuerzas de quien sabe donde.

Conozco este lugar.- exclamó Eriol por encima de su hombro hacia los dos hombres tras él, que trataban de mantenerle el paso. –Satoshi nos trajo a un sitio cerca de aquí para que ella firmara unos papeles.-

¿Papeles de que?- le preguntó Yue, jadeando.

La obligaba a ceder la compañía entera, las acciones y todas sus pertenencias. Ese enfermo planea casarse con ella. La quiere sólo para él.-

Eso jamás.- susurró Yue apretando los puños con fuerza y acelerando el paso, alcanzando la velocidad del inglés.

Los ojos del ojiazul se iluminaron de repente -Por aquí.- les grito a los dos, doblando una esquina con rapidez, chocando casi de frente contra un pequeño grupo de uniformados ya preparados para su llegada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres hombres dispararon sus armas, acertando en todos los blancos que vieron, recibiendo sólo una o dos respuestas de fuego.

Demonios.- exclamó Shaoran con algo de dolor. Al voltearlo a ver, notaron como le sangraba la pierna derecha a borbotones. Yue se inclinó a ayudarlo.

¿Estas bien Shaoran?- le preguntó el ojiazul, mirando su pierna casi destrozada.

No, era una bala expansiva.- articuló el castaño con mucha dificultad, sosteniéndose un trozo de carne casi amputado.

No puede seguir así.- dijo Yue, quitándose el abrigo para ponerlo sobre la pierna del joven para hacer presión.

Necesitamos sacarlo de aquí.- Eriol se inclinó sobre el ambarino, tomando su comunicador. –Izumi, necesito que tú y Shinishi vengan a... –miró a su alrededor buscando alguna seña. –Al sector G-2 Shaoran esta herido, y no puede seguir él solo.-

¡Claro que puedo!-

Entendido.- dijo Izumi apurado.

Esperarás aquí con Yue a que lleguen los otros. Yue, alcánzame después en el piso de arriba, estoy seguro que ahí está Tomoyo.-

Esta bien.-

Cuidado Eriol.- y con eso, el inglés se alejó corriendo del lugar, no sin antes cargar su pistola de nuevo y recoger la de Shaoran de entre los cuerpos, colocándola con cautela en su mano lastimada, que ya no le había sido de mucha utilidad.

El ojiazul siguió avanzando por los pasillos ya sin encontrar ningún contratiempo. Con las dos pistolas en mano, subió las escaleras sin mucha precaución, atravesó una extraña puerta de metal sin cerradura, y se encontró con un pequeño pasillo que daba la vuelta a la derecha, conduciéndolo por fin a aquella puerta que ya conocía.

Se asomó con cautela hacía el pasillo, escondiéndose de nuevo rápidamente detrás del muro, con sólo una leve rozadura de bala en la mejilla. Ahí era sin lugar a dudas. Ahí debía de estar ella o ese sitio no estaría custodiado por esos dos gorilas armados hasta los dientes.

¡Sal de ahí estúpido!- le gritó uno de ellos en voz estruendosa y grave.

¡Si no moriste hace rato fue porque seguí ordenes, pero esta vez voy a terminar contigo!- gritó el otro en tono burlón, recordándole a Eriol la asfixia que había sentido de parte de ese hombre pocas horas antes.

El asesino se sobresaltó al escuchar un pesado estruendo de metal detrás de él. Al voltear, se dio cuenta con horror, de que la puerta que era la única salida de ese lugar (claro, sin pasar por aquellos gorilas) se había cerrado talvez por un sistema de seguridad, dejándolo encerrado en ese sitio, con aquellos dos hombres salvajes.

¡Te tenemos atrapado bastardo!-

¡Prepárate para enfrentarte a nosotros!- y se escucharon sus fuertes pisadas aproximándose con lentitud a aquel callejón sin salida.

Maldición.- el ojiazul sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió desde la espina hasta los pies, dejándolo todo a su paso con un temblor irreconocible. Las manos se le entumieron, le zumbaron los oídos y sintió ganas de devolver todo aquello que no había comido. Nunca antes había experimentado el miedo en tal magnitud.

Cálmate Eriol. Esto es por ella, recuérdalo. Si vas a morir, será sólo por ella.- y, sujetando las pistolas con fuerza, y apretando los dientes para ya no sentir el temblor en todo su cuerpo, pegó la espalda contra la pared, preparándose para salir a enfrentar a esos monstruos. Si iba a morir, no sería hincado en un rincón, pidiendo misericordia; iba a morir de pie, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Por ella.-

¡Eriol!- el ojiazul se detuvo en sus pasos y escuchó la voz que lo llamaba, proveniente desde un punto lejano en la misma estancia, seguido de varios impactos de bala.

¡No Matt!- gritó el ojiazul con fuerza, saliendo de su escondite, sólo para ver lo que ocurría.

Era Yamatto, disparándoles a aquellos hombres por la espalda, apostado justo a medio pasillo. Dio en el blanco tres o cuatro ocasiones a cada uno, causándoles poco daño, debido a sus chalecos antibalas. Los cartuchos del rubio se quedaron sin balas después de un momento. El joven miró sus armas desilusionado y, después de razonar que no tenía caso seguirlas empuñando, las tiró al suelo. Los hombres, heridos solamente de un brazo y una pierna uno, y de un rozón en el cuello y un impacto en una mano el otro, se voltearon hacia el rubio, apuntándole sus armas.

El joven esbozó esa linda sonrisa que siempre conquistaba a la mujer que él deseaba, y miró a Eriol, inclinando la cabeza ante él.

Y los dos hombres, enfurecidos por la hazaña de aquel asesino y esa arrogante sonrisa que aún permanecía en su rostro, descargaron sus armas sin misericordia, dando en el blanco en muchas ocasiones. La camisa negra del joven se tiño de carmín enseguida, y parte de su pelo rubio quedó manchado con sangre. El asesino se derrumbó de rodillas después de una dura acometida, con los ojos fijos al techo, y cayó de bruces al suelo, esparciendo por toda su superficie un enorme charco de sangre.

Eriol se quedó pasmado ante esa escena. Por un momento sólo escuchó el silbido de las balas, que aullaban desesperadas por llegar a su cruento destino. Con memoria fotográfica, inmortalizó en sus recuerdos la pose erguida de su compañero en todo momento, la confiable sonrisa en sus labios antes de que lo tocara la primer bala, la cajetilla de cigarros acomodada casi con maestría en el bolsillo delantero de su gabardina, y sus ojos azules cristalinos enfocados a algo más allá del techo... algo mucho más allá.

Hijos de puta.-

Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, y con los ojos escarlatas fijos en la sangre de su amigo, el mejor asesino de la compañía entera levantó sus armas sin ningún titubeo y, avanzando con paso firme y decidido hacia los dos centinelas, descargó cartucho tras cartucho de sus armas. Los primeros tiros fueron certeros. Una bala le atravesó a uno de ellos la yugular, y al otro le voló un pedazo de cerebro; y sin embargo, el joven no se detuvo ni siquiera al verlos caer. Acercándose a ellos, llegando incluso a estar a sólo unos centímetros de sus cuerpos convulsivos, siguió con la lluvia de fuego, destrozándoles y desmembrándoles cada extremidad, y destrozando la cabeza hasta convertirla en una masa irreconocible.

Las balas de una de las pistolas se terminó, y solamente así se detuvo el ojiazul. Como saliendo de un trance después de observar la sangre, miró el cuerpo de su compañero. Se acercó a él y se arrodillo a su lado, mirando los estragos de aquellos impactos. Su rostro, a excepción de unas cuantas gotas de sangre, permanecía inmutable.

Lo siento. No debías morir aquí. No antes de regresar a tu país.- y cogió del piso una cajetilla de cigarros empapada en sangre, y la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. –Gracias Matt.-

El ojiazul se levantó y revisó su pistola. Dos o tres balas era todo lo que le quedaba. Al menos ya había llegado a donde debía. Al menos, si moría, no se la pasaría aburrido en el otro mundo... al menos Matt estaría con él.

Izumi y Shinishi, en camino al encuentro de dos de sus compañeros de misión, no encontraron grandes contratiempos. Por cada habitación o pasillo nuevo que pasaban, encontraban cuerpos regados por el suelo, unos completamente destrozados del cráneo, y unos pocos quejándose de alguna dolencia, pero vivos.

Si no conociera a Yue, diría que tiene muy mala puntería.- comentó Shinishi, observando que todos los hombres tenían heridas en las piernas.

Vamos, es un policía. Quiere ayudarnos a rescatar a Eriol, pero no creo que eso también incluya empezar un archivo penal.-

Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo que parecía desierto, los dos hombres alcanzaron a escuchar dos voces susurrantes provenientes de una puerta cerrada, de la que salía un tenue resplandor blanquecino.

Veamos quien está por aquí.- susurró el asesino más joven levantando su arma y lanzando una fuerte patada a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

Un grito semejante al de una mujer se escuchó de repente, pero sólo dos hombres estaban en la habitación. Al parecer era la de monitoreo. El guardia se levantó con las manos en alto, olvidando completamente la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón. El otro hombre, alto y demacrado por la preocupación, le imitó.

No creo que sean una amenaza Shinishi.- dijo Izumi con cautela, sabiendo el impulso asesino que de repente dominaba a sus compañeros.

Yo tampoco, uno grita como niña.- y, dándoles una oportunidad de sobrevivir, los amordazaron y amarraron a las patas de la mesa, dejándolos inmóviles.

Izumi, mientras Shinishi terminaba de amordazar al terco guardia, miró las pantallas de seguridad. Todas ellas estaban en negro (y se sintió orgulloso por su trabajo), excepto una. Una cámara que estaba enfocada a una amplia habitación que se veía en ruinas, que solamente tenía una mesa vieja y roída y... había dos personas ahí. Un rubio que no alcanzaba a distinguir, y una mujer de cabello oscuro sentada en una silla. No conocía del todo a Tomoyo, pero podía jurar que esa era ella. Ahí debían llegar. Antes de marcharse, el pelirrojo tomó todas las cintas de seguridad del último día, y se las guardo en la gabardina, cuidadoso de no dejar ninguna detrás.

Sin perder más tiempo, los dos hombres se dirigieron a donde se les había indicado lo más rápido que pudieron sin saber en donde se encontraba el lugar exactamente. Diez minutos tardaron en encontrar al joven herido, al que ya se le veía pálido por la perdida de sangre y a su custodio, que había intentado todo para ayudarlo.

Debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Esto necesita ayuda médica urgente.- dijo Yue, limpiándose el sudor del rostro. -Mis comandos están a cinco minutos de llegar, pero necesitamos sacarlo de este lugar antes de que las fábricas cercanas se acerquen a curiosear y llamen a los noticieros.-

No podemos irnos.- dijo el afectado débilmente. –Venimos por algo, y no nos iremos hasta conseguirlo. No podemos dejar a Eriol sólo con todo otra vez.-

No puedes ir en estas condiciones Li.- intervino Shinishi, mirando la gravedad de su herida. -Si te levantas podrías empeorar las cosas, debemos moverte solamente para lo necesario, y eso es salir de este lugar.-

No me iré si Eriol no va a mi lado.- dijo el castaño tercamente.

Escucha, Yue y yo iremos por Eriol. Izumi se quedará contigo hasta que lo encontremos y tengamos la oportunidad de escapar. Regresaremos por ti y nos largaremos de este lugar.-

Li lo vio un momento con duda, pero después aceptó que no podía realizar mucho en esas condiciones, y tampoco quería estorbarle a sus compañeros.

Tráelo aquí Shinishi.- le dijo Shaoran casi suplicante. -No dejes que se lo lleven a Azkaban de nuevo.-

No lo haré Shaoran, no te preocupes.- y con eso, el detective y el asesino más joven, tomaron el camino que había seguido el jefe del equipo, los dos con un mal presentimiento atorado en la garganta.

Tomoyo seguía sentada en una silla apostada frente a la gastada mesa de la habitación, observando con indiferencia, como su primo se paseaba de aquí para allá, exaltado y nervioso. Cualquier ruido que hubiera fuera de la habitación, en el largo pasillo que daba el único acceso a ella, o que se oyera en las zonas circundantes, ocasionaba que levantara su arma contra la puerta con la mano temblorosa esperando a que alguien entrara de repente. La mantenía frente a él varios minutos, hasta que se calmaba él mismo y bajaba el arma con indecisión. Llamaba de vez en cuando a Motomiya por su celular, pidiendo con voz falsamente calmada, información acerca de la captura de los prófugos. Al parecer, la situación no le favorecía mucho, a juzgar por los inevitables gestos de angustia y el fuerte apretón con que mantenía sujeta su arma.

La calma parecía retornar poco a poco a él, y Tomoyo notó como una leve sonrisa empezaba a cruzar por sus labios. ¿Qué estaría pensando en un momento como ese¿Acaso ya se adjudicaba a sí mismo la victoria, si todos los informes que había recibido de sus subordinados, al parecer le perjudicaban mucho más que favorecerle? Los ojos amatistas del rubio se posaron sobre los de ella por breves instantes, en los que se dibujó claramente la malicia y astucia nacidos en él... la joven se estremeció. ¿Qué malvado plan estaba creando su mente retorcida?

Se escuchó un ruido muy cerca del lugar, haciendo que el rubio levantara nuevamente su arma. Pero a diferencia de los demás, que sólo eran periódicos y luego cesaban por completo, este se hacía más fuerte y persistente, como si alguien corriera por escaleras de metal. Los pasos se detuvieron un momento, y el silencio tenso fue seguido por fuertes voces que le gritaban a quien sabe que cosa. Los guardaespaldas, que estaban fuera de la puerta en la que ellos se encontraban, al parecer se movilizaban hacía un extremo del pasillo. Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta metálica ubicada en el extremo izquierdo, dejando encerrado al intruso. El rubio no pudo más que sonreírse, sus guardaespaldas estaban armados y protegidos perfectamente, haciéndolos casi invencibles; y, por lo que había oído, talvez sólo se enfrentaban a una persona. ¿Qué podía hacer ese ser insignificante, al lado de dos hombres entrenados? Esperaba de verdad que ese desafortunado fuera Eriol. Si acababan con él en ese momento, podría marcharse al instante, dejando a las personas que le habían ayudado en aquel lugar, que pronto estaría rodeado de policías. Les llamaría justo después de salir él de ese lugar con Tomoyo, para no dar oportunidad de que nadie le viera y reconociera.

Él se lo buscó Tomoyo. Sabes bien que yo lo iba a dejar regresar con vida a Azkaban, pero él no me dejó otra opción.-

La joven bajó los ojos al suelo, con una confusión en sus sentimientos que le resultaba terrible. Tenía aún cierto rencor en su pecho debido a la muerte de su madre, pero había otro sentimiento que intentaba anteponerse a él. Juntó las manos en su regazo por debajo de la mesa, cerró los ojos, y oró porque Eriol no fuera lastimado, porque no fuera él el que estuviera en ese pasillo, encerrado y a merced de esos hombres inhumanos.

¡Eriol!- y al escuchar ese grito fuera de la habitación, única cosa que alcanzó a distinguir, para después acallar todo lo demás con una lluvia de balas, la joven se tapó el rostro con las manos, tratando de contener el grito de terror que amenazaba con salir.

Trataba de escuchar con atención lo que sucedía afuera, pero los disparos la ensordecían de manera brutal. Después de un momento, el estruendo dejó de sonar, y se alcanzó a oír, débil pero claramente, como algo pesado caía al suelo. Otra pausa, y de nuevo ese ensordecedor sonido de fuego que contestaba al anterior y que se acercaba lentamente a su posición.

Un silencio tenso se escuchó después del tiroteo, y unos pasos rápidos recorrieron el pasillo hasta el otro extremo, regresando después a la puerta de madera, donde se detuvieron firmemente.

Tomoyo sintió una leve y fría presión en la sien y un cuerpo cercano al suyo detrás de ella, antes de que el extraño se revelara.

La puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido, revelando a un hombre desgarbado y ojeroso, pero con postura majestuosa y amenazante que le otorgaba esa pistola en la mano. La chica se sintió extraña ante él. La alegría de verlo vivo se confundió rápidamente con el miedo que le inspiró la visión de esos ojos escarlatas. El inglés la miró un momento y pasó a observar al rubio con rabia creciente, pero sin intentar levantar su arma en ningún momento.

No te atrevas a levantar esa arma. La mataré si acaso lo piensas.- y recargó aún más el cañón de su pistola a la cabeza de Tomoyo, tomándola por el cuello con rudeza con su mano libre.

No te atreverías.- dijo Eriol con voz siseante, pero sin estar muy convencido.

No voy a morir aquí ¿oíste? Puedo vivir sin ella ahora que lo tengo todo, pero estoy seguro que tú no puedes.- y sonrió. –Ahora, deja la pistola en el suelo y patéala hacia acá.-

Y el ojiazul, mirando los ojos amatistas de la chica, se agachó despacio e hizo lo que el rubio le ordenaba.

Te dije que no podías vencerme, soy más fuerte que tú. Yo consigo todo lo que quiero.- he hizo que la joven se levantara con rapidez y la utilizó de escudo entre él y el asesino, mirándolo fijamente, se desplazó hacia la salida. –Hazte a un lado.- y el asesino obedeció sin titubeos.

La joven posó su mirada impotente en los ojos de Eriol. Había permanecido pasiva y en papel de indefensa todo ese tiempo, sin intentar en ningún momento escapar por su propia cuenta, mientras Eriol y sus compañeros intentaban ayudarla por todos los medios. ¿Su madre le había enseñado a darse por vencida así de fácil? Así como la tarea imposible de conquistar a Eriol se había vuelto realidad, así también podía salir de ese aprieto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la pistola del cañón con un rápido movimiento y la apartó de su cabeza, golpeando con fuerza al rubio en la parte baja, haciendo que éste se doblara de dolor y aflojara su presión en su arma.

El asesino, observando asombrado la hazaña de la joven, se abalanzó también sobre el rubio, golpeándole la cara con fuerza y arrojándolo al suelo, haciendo que perdiera su pistola. El joven alcanzó a incorporarse lo suficiente para hacerle frente al ojiazul. Intercambiaron golpes certeros en el rostro y el estomago, doblándose de dolor varias veces, pero sin que ninguno de los dos se antepusiera ante el otro.

¡Deténganse!- los dos hombres se detuvieron un momento para voltear a ver a la joven y se separaron enseguida.

¿Qué haces?- le dijo el ojiazul, al notar que la joven le apuntaba a los dos periódicamente, sin decidirse por su blanco.

¿Tomoyo? No hagas esto linda, recuerda que soy el único que te queda en la vida. Tu única familia.- expresó el rubio con voz dulce intentando persuadirla con sentimentalismo. –Él asesino a nuestra familia Tomoyo, él fue quien mató a tu madre a sangre fría.-

Y la amatista dudó un momento a quien apuntar. Los dos eran asesinos. Si lo veía de manera objetiva, los dos eran culpables y los dos merecían estar en la cárcel. ¿Cómo decidir entre un traidor y un mentiroso¿Entre su familia, su propia sangre, y el hombre al que creía amar?

Sé que cometí un error Tomoyo, perdóname por favor.- le dijo el asesino con sinceridad reflejada en el rostro. -Te amo mi niña.-susurró, ya sin esa mirada amenazante y asesina que tanto le atemorizaba, recobrando en sus ojos, aquel hermoso tono cerúleo que tan bien conocía.

Y fue lo que la joven necesitó para decidir. Apuntó con decisión el arma que llevaba en las manos al pecho de su primo. –Hazte a un lado Eriol.- y el joven se acercó a ella con cautela, colocándose a su lado.

¿Cómo te atreves?- le gritó el rubio a la heredera. -¿Cómo te atreves a escoger a ese asesino en lugar de a tu familia!-

¡Tú fuiste quien lo planeó todo!-

¡Lo hice para estar contigo¡Lo hice porque te amo!-

¿Qué clase de amor es ese¡Mataste a mi madre, y no te hubiera importado matarme a mí con tal de escapar!-

El rubio la miró con furia desmedida, con rencor... con odio. -Voy a matarte igual que a tu madre, voy a hacer que supliques por tu vida como esa zorra... –

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, el rubio retrocedió hasta topar con la pared, mirando a la joven con ojos aterrados. Eriol no comprendió su repentino cambio de retador y petulante a temeroso y frágil, hasta que miró al rostro de la joven.

Ahí, resplandeciendo con un brillo asesino, en aquel hermoso semblante blanquecino enmarcado en un gesto de odio, sus ojos amatistas resplandecieron con un contraste escarlata.

_**Ahí está...**_

_No puede ser..._

Eriol quedó pasmado ante esa horrible visión. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del retorno de aquella voz en su cabeza. Acostumbrado siempre a su mirada compasiva y bondadosa, en donde nunca se lograba anteponer un sentimiento de odio, aparecía de repente el sentimiento más bajo de la raza humana: el instinto asesino.

¿Así era como se veía él¿Así era como ella lo había visto en aquel callejón después de salvarla, y hacía unos momentos al entrar por la puerta¿Era ese el sentimiento que el corazón de su niña experimentaba cada vez que lo veía con esa mirada? Terror, tristeza, indecisión, angustia, impotencia, inseguridad, desconsuelo, ganas de echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño... ¿Así se sentía al ver a la persona que amaba, cuando se transformaba de esa manera? Sí. Y odiaba sentirse así después de mirarla. Odiaba tener que ser él. Odiaba estar de ese lado.

_**No puedes dejar que se quede así. Tienes que hacer algo para ayudarla.**_

_Tenías razón. Este sentimiento es el mas doloroso que he tenido que aguantar. Es devastador, algo que no podría soportar otra vez._

_**Ella no sabe lo que hace. Está siguiendo su instinto, se está dejando llevar por su enojo. **_

_Pero esa mirada..._

_**Me equivoqué. No es la misma que tú tienes. Ella no sabe lo que es asesinar a alguien, y no debe saberlo. Tú sabes que tus ojos cambian cuando tienes esa sed de sangre, y ella aún no se da cuenta de ello. No debemos dejar que lo sepa, o será algo que llevará por siempre, y que surgirá cuando menos lo espere.**_

Espera mi niña.- dijo el ojiazul sin pensarlo. –Baja el arma.-

¡No¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que me dijo¡Pretende matarnos a los dos!- contestó la joven en una voz que jamás se le había escuchado.

No puede hacer nada ahora. Está indefenso.-

Si lo dejamos vivo, volverá a hacerlo todo. Me quitará de nuevo todo lo que quiero.- contestó ella, volviendo la mirada a su interlocutor, sin dejar de apuntar.

No. No dejaré que lo haga.- le dijo el ojiazul con seguridad en la voz, extendiendo la mano con cautela hacia ella, para intentar tomar el arma.

Dame el arma, pequeña.-

Y los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, y aquel tono escarlata se lavó con ellas. Sus tristes y asustadas amatistas regresaron a la normalidad, cuando el joven posó la mano sobre la pistola temblorosa que sostenía la joven.

No te conviertas en una persona como yo, muñeca. Tú no eres así.- le susurró el inglés con ternura. La joven asintió, mirándolo a los ojos.

Gracias.-

Vaya, que sentimentales son los dos.- y dos impactos de bala se dejaron escuchar en la habitación, uno seguido de otro.

El ojiazul, sintió una quemazón en el pecho. Trató de mantenerse en pie, pero el peso de algo invisible lo empujó hacía atrás, sin que lo pudiera controlar. Cayó al suelo de espaldas en un golpe seco, y se pegó en la nuca con fuerza, dejándolo aturdido. Abrió los ojos con rapidez, y sintió como el mundo le giraba alrededor, pero ya no sentía ningún dolor. Sólo esa ligera molestia que le había causado la caída repentina al suelo.

¡Eriol!- y su campo de visión se llenó con aquel rostro angelical, preocupado, tembloroso. No tenía porque estar así. –No te muevas Eriol, todo va a salir bien.- y sintió como sus manos ansiosas recorrían su pecho, rodeando la cruz plateada que mantenía unida a su cadena; haciéndole cosquillas y desatando una leve risilla en sus labios.

¡Eriol!- esta vez, una voz grave proveniente de la puerta gritaba su nombre. Creyó reconocerla. Alzó la vista un momento, y notó como Yue, con Shinishi detrás de él, levantaba el arma y empezaba a disparar sin misericordia en contra de quien sabe que objetivo a pocos pasos de él. Escuchó, sin poder voltear la cabeza, como se desplomaba algo al suelo después de soltar un leve gemido; y después, un silencio sepulcral.

Nadie notó el cuerpo caído. Nadie notó el último suspiro de aquel hombre. Ni siquiera su prima volteó a verlo un segundo.

¿En donde está Shaoran?- preguntó el ojiazul al no ver a su compañero acompañando al detective.

Está herido, pero está bien.- contestó Yue muy nervioso, arrodillándose al lado del asesino para revisarle las heridas.

Me haces cosquillas.- se rió el ojiazul, divertido.

Hay que sacarlo de aquí y conseguirle una ambulancia.- y se levantó y salió disparado de la habitación, sacando su teléfono celular en el trayecto, al parecer bastante exaltado.

Los ojos cerúleos se posaron en las dos personas frente a él. Ambos tenían los ojos hinchados, con largos rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas.

No se preocupen, ya he recibido heridas antes.- y la respiración se le empezó a hacer lenta y pesada, como lanzando largos suspiros.

Pero los jóvenes simplemente voltearon a ver su pecho. Y la mujer se tapó el rostro con las manos, lanzando sollozos desgarradores.

El inglés intentó consolarla, pero se dio cuenta después de intentarlo unos minutos, que no podía mover sus manos, y que sus ojos le empezaban a pesar como sacos de arena.

–No te preocupes mi niña, estaré bien... pero fueron días largos y estoy muy cansado.- les aseguró, fijando su vista en el techo. Cerró los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo que el sueño lo vencía. –Espero no tener pesadillas esta vez.- y dio un largo suspiro, y los sonidos, los colores, los sabores, los recuerdos, el futuro, sus amigos, sus víctimas, sus libros, sus padres, esa voz interna, y el rostro de su ángel de luz sobre todos ellos, se fundieron en uno sólo, y después reinó completamente la oscuridad...

Pues esto es todo por ahora. Sólo falta el epílogo. No es un capítulo más, es algo pequeño, es lo que aclara lo que pasó al final.

Perdonen la tardanza, no había tenido tiempo de escribir, y muchas veces se borró mi historia completa. Pero ahora ya termine con esto, y me encuentro satisfecha con mi trabajo. Por fin podré seguir con otros proyectos.

Es un sentimiento extraño el poner las últimas palabras de un capítulo para concluirlo, siempre de una manera inesperada y dejando un ¿Qué pasará? Pero es aún más difícil escribir el final de la historia, y dejar a los lectores con un sentimiento en el pecho que les da una certeza del final, les sea agradable o no. Pero terminaré, y la idea original terminara en esta historia.

Esta vez no será una espera de meses enteros, sólo de unos cuantos días. Ya no haré esperar más a mis lectores, a las personas maravillosas que hicieron posible esta historia. Gracias por todo el apoyo y la paciencia.

Me despido por ahora, pidiéndoles unos días más de paciencia. Estoy segura que todo este tiempo, no será tiempo perdido. Esta historia esta por terminar, y el último momento de este largo relato les está llamando ya a la puerta.

_Tiff._

_"El tiempo es demasiado lento para los que esperan;  
demasiado veloz para los que tienen miedo;  
demasiado largo para los que sufren;  
demasiado corto para los que disfrutan,  
pero para los que aman... el tiempo es la eternidad"._


	29. Un pedazo de fe

_**Amando al Enemigo**_

_Por: Tiff_

Una figura vestida de negro recorría la ciudad con paso lento, indiferente ante la lluvia que empapaba su larga gabardina y sus cabellos. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el suelo, siguiendo un camino que ya conocía casi de manera automática. Iba a ese sitio todos los días. Recorría la ciudad entera a pie para aliviar un momento su pena, para llegar a ese lugar callado que le llevaba a la mente infinidad de recuerdos.

Pasaba la mirada sobre los escaparates iluminados con luces navideñas, observando su ritmo hipnotizante, pensando, nada más pensando. Esa época ya no era feliz. Ya no tenía ningún significado, pasaba como cualquier otro día, sin nada más para ofrecerle a su vida.

Después de todo, la navidad era una fecha para pasar con la familia, con los amigos, con sus seres queridos... y de ellos, ya no tenía nada. Prefería entonces estar a solas, a solas con su tristeza, con su autocompasión, con sus recuerdos. Porque todos los momentos que había compartido con esa persona, habían quedado grabados en su memoria tan nítidamente como si de pronto lo volviera a vivir, algo que pasaba cada vez más seguido, cada vez más nítido.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde aquellos últimos días. Ya era un año exacto de aquel momento que había vivido tan felizmente en la navidad; una como ninguna otra, al lado de la persona más querida... algo que desgraciadamente, y por jugarretas del destino, no volvería a vivir con nadie jamás.

Porque el amor, el amor verdadero, sólo se experimenta una vez en la vida.

Esa mañana había salido de aquella casa fría y solitaria, a la que ya no podía llamar hogar, para hacer ese pequeño viaje necesario. Como siempre, desde aquel momento, su día había ido empeorando cada vez, como si de verdad la gracia de Dios le hubiera abandonado. Con sólo tocar el adoquinado de la calle, la lluvia torrencial se le había venido encima, empapándole en cuestión de minutos. De nada servía correr ni arroparse, si enfermaba y moría después, se estaría haciendo un favor. Lo que sí le había importado al adentrarse en aquel frío follaje, era el posible maltrato de aquella gabardina negra.

Había caminado ya decenas de las calles de la ciudad, observando en cada almacén, como un tormento divino, a miles de personas haciendo sus compras navideñas con sus familias felices; a parejas apostadas en cada esquina, parque o restaurante, todos desinhibidos al darse muestras de amor. De verdad parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra. Una persona incluso se había atravesado en su camino sin fijarse, dándole un fuerte empujón con el brazo sin pedir disculpas ni inmutarse, desapareciendo rápidamente entre la multitud. Ni siquiera en esa fecha las personas se sentían atentas hacia los demás. ¿Qué importaba de todos modos? No necesitaba de nadie en su vida... a nadie más que a él.

Tenía que confesarlo, lo necesitaba a él a su lado. A él, con ese gracioso gorro de navidad: a él, con esa mirada medio perdida después de unas copas; a él, con ese gesto amoroso en el rostro, una mezcla de ternura y fortaleza... a él, con esa gabardina que siempre llevaba en los hombros, y que tan varonilmente se acomodaba a su figura. Ya no disfrutaba de su compañía, ni siquiera gozaba del lujo de una fotografía, además de aquellas publicadas en los periódicos; todo se lo habían llevado. Aquellos hombres uniformados habían saqueado la casa que en algún momento podría haber llamado 'hogar'. La tonta explicación de Yue había sido una simple palabra: Pruebas. Pero para ella una sola cosa le hubiera sido suficiente. Una fotografía, alguna prenda, cualquier libro... cualquier cosa que pudiera guardarse para sí, simplemente para recordar. Pero nadie se había conmovido con su pesar. Ningún uniformado le había mirado en su sufrir, y había tenido que resignarse con nada.

Solamente después de largos ruegos y llantos, Yue, arriesgándose una vez más a perder su trabajo, había accedido a entregarle algunas pertenencias del inglés: Una de aquellas gabardinas que mantenía colgadas en su perchero y un libro de letras doradas en la pasta... aquel que había empezado una tarde en la que él se había ausentado hasta el anochecer, pero que nunca había terminado, y que ahora conocía casi de memoria. Y nada más. Había implorado, como último favor, que le dieran aquella cruz plateada que le había dado con tanto cariño en navidad, y que había usado tan poco tiempo... pero sus esperanzas se vieron destrozadas al informarle que aquel objeto, se había ido a la tumba con él... lloró días y noches por aquella reliquia, pero después comprendió que su amor se había llevado algo con él al más allá, que si acaso ya no le servía de nada ahí, al menos sí le iluminaría un sendero por el cual avanzar.

Había sido un gran problema después de su muerte. Después de declarar que no se podía hacer nada, lo habían transportado a Azkaban, simulando un paro cardiaco debido a la fuerte impresión del encierro en aquellos cuartos de castigo. Al no tener familia, ni amigos que intercedieran por él (debido a que los otros asesinos de su equipo, para la ley, no existían) el joven hubiera estado destinado a la fosa común, a no ser por la amatista, que utilizó su dinero e influencias para rescatar su cuerpo de aquel cruento e indigno fin. Le había enterrado en el mismo cementerio que a su madre. Ella lo había perdonado finalmente de corazón, comprendiendo en parte la naturaleza de sus acciones, y esperaba que su madre lo hiciera también, desde donde quiera que estuviera.

Al funeral sólo asistieron unos pocos. Yue, Shaoran, un pelirrojo de mirada astuta, aquel joven que había estado reconfortándola después de todo lo sucedido, y ella misma. Había sido un momento emotivo. El cielo se había nublado de repente, y una tormenta despiadada había caído sobre los presentes y sobre aquel ataúd solitario. El viento había soplado con fuerza, y había revuelto el cabello de los jóvenes, intempestivo, furioso. Como sí el cielo castigara a aquella alma descarriada, aún después de muerto.

Aún recordaba ese día. Ese fatídico día. Después de que el ojiazul hubiera caído al suelo, acribillado por su primo, había sentido que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo tenía sentido. Los rencores y ese sentimiento de opresión en su corazón, habían desaparecido en un fugaz momento al verlo caer malherido. Todo lo acumulado a lo largo de los días se había esfumado así nada más...

Y sin embargo, otras emociones más delicadas se habían colado en su ser, al verlo yacer ahí, pacíficamente, sin dolores, sin pronunciar ninguna queja, y mejor él consolándolos a ellos... y como le había dicho que sólo necesitaba dormir, cerrando sus cansados ojos después, para perderse en la inconciencia. Un sentimiento extraño que se confundía entre la autocompasión y el alivio, y entre la desesperanza y una inesperada arremetida de fe, pero nunca de resignación, le inundaron por completo. Ya que, sin proponérselo, sin desearlo en ningún momento, había previsto ese fatídico final después de tantas penurias.

Habían sido minutos horribles, en los que había derramado infinidad de lágrimas. El joven que estaba a su lado, en igual estado de agonía, le había proporcionado un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, susurrándole al oído palabras de consuelo con voz cortada. Y en todo ese tiempo, no había podido voltear a ver a su amor. No quería ver lo que le había parecido inevitable desde el principio.

Alzó la mirada sólo cuando Yue entró a la habitación, seguido de un médico de bata, y de otros dos policías que portaban una camilla.

-¿Adónde lo llevas Yue?- le había preguntado ella con mirada asustada, al darse cuenta de la presencia de toda la fuerza especial.

-Necesita ayuda médica urgente.- le contestó el joven lanzando un montón de ordenes con voz rápida y autoritaria.

-No puedes llevarlo a un hospital. Lo volverían a encerrar después.-

-Lo sé.- y los policías levantaron el cuerpo aún vivo del joven, desapareciendo con él por el pasillo.

-Nos llevaremos a Shaoran y a Matt también.- le dijo Yue a Shinishi antes de salir del sitio con rapidez, en dirección a la ubicación de Shaoran.

La joven sonrió con debilidad ante la mención de aquel castaño. De alguna forma sabía que él estaba en aquel negocio con su amigo, no era nada impredecible... ¿Le contaría a Sakura aquella verdad?

-Vamos, tenemos que ver a donde se los llevan.- mencionó el asesino mas joven, ayudándola a levantarse y permaneciendo a su lado en todo momento, sosteniéndola del brazo como conociendo su pesar, algo que ella agradeció con el alma entera.

Y así, después de encontrarse con un pelirrojo en su camino, los tres abordaron una camioneta blanca estacionada fuera del edificio, siguiendo a toda velocidad a las patrullas de servicio especial. El ojiazul había sido llevado a una casa común y corriente, adaptada como un consultorio médico privado.

Los tres jóvenes habían sido conducidos a una pequeña estancia que servía como sala de espera, sentándose cada uno en un sillón diferente, sumidos en sus pensamientos y nerviosismo. Ella se había ido a un lugar apartado, en un rincón oscuro, para que nadie la viera llorar. Se veía las manos amoratadas sin mucha atención en segundos que le carcomían los tímpanos, y minutos que le sabían a eternidad. Un tic-tac espantoso proveniente de la altura de una de las paredes, llenaba la habitación con su lento y acompasado ritmo, encogiendo a cada nuevo paso, el corazón de cada uno de los presentes.

Y, en el momento que se antojaba de mayor reflexión y tristeza en las tres almas presentes, Yue había salido de la habitación con cara abatida y ojos extremadamente tristes, enmarcados en un rostro demacrado y pálido.

-No se pudo hacer nada. Sus heridas fueron muy graves, y estaba demasiado débil.-

Y, como balde de agua fría, las palabras habían recorrido la habitación con un silencio sepulcral de pena y resignación... pero no de ella... jamás de ella.

No se había resignado a su partida, y desde entonces, cada mañana despertaba con la esperanza de verlo cruzar el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. Y sin embargo, cuando pasaba lentamente el nuevo día hasta caer la noche, y ella quedaba solitaria y con el segundo plato de la mesa servido para el desayuno, caía de rodillas ante su cama, uniendo sus manos en una plegaria silenciosa por él, por su alma.

Seguramente no habría perdón para él en el más allá. Seguro pasaría la eternidad sufriendo y reviviendo cada momento lastimero que hubiera pasado en vida. No tendría descanso nunca. Por eso Tomoyo había rezado por él desde entonces. Rezaba por su alma todas las noches, invocando una comprensión divina que le concediera a su amado por fin, unos momentos de paz y quietud.

Pero no sólo lo recordaba a él en sus oraciones. Mencionaba también por algunos breves momentos a aquel rubio de hermosos ojos azules que nunca había llegado a conocer, pero que le había ayudado como todos los otros, sacrificando su vida en el intento. El cuerpo de ese hombre había sido más sencillo de retirar que el de Eriol. Confundido entre los policías caídos, le habían trasladado a un forense, para después sacarlo con la ayuda de Holmes. El deseo de aquel hombre, era ser incinerado y regresado a los Estados Unidos. Ni siquiera con el cuerpo de su primo había realizado un ritual así, a él, después de todo lo que le había hecho, le tocó lo que merecía: una tumba olvidada y sin nombre, que permanecería olvidada toda la vida. En cambio, con el joven Skrichey, había viajado al lado de Shaoran a los Estados Unidos, y juntos habían esparcido aquellos restos humanos plagados de recuerdos y vitalidad.

Aún recodaba como, parados en lo alto de la estatua de la libertad (gracias a una generosa suma para la "beneficencia") se había producido otra despedida. Shaoran, recargado en unas muletas aún recuperándose de una pierna malherida en aquella misión, se marchaba secretamente a quien sabe que lugar. Para escapar de su pasado, para olvidarse de la compañía, de las personas a las que había asesinado... para alejarse de Sakura y no hacerse más daño, ni hacerle daño a la esmeralda al descubrirle todas sus atrocidades. Y ella, conmovida ante la actitud noble y resignada, y a la vez dolorosa y pesimista, le había abrazado con cariño y comprensión, sin preguntarle nada de su pasado, nada de lo que le había hecho a su madre (algo que sabía muy bien) cosa que él agradeció mucho.

El castaño le había entregado a Sakura una carta antes de marcharse, pero sin presentarse nunca a ella en persona de nuevo, sin revelarle nunca su profesión, y rogándole a la amatista que no lo hiciera tampoco. Ella había accedido, después de todo, cada cual revelaría su pasado de la manera en que mejor le pareciera, y cuando lo estimara necesario. No iba a juzgarlo por ello.

Sakura, en cambio, había derramado lagrimas amargas después de su partida y no había descansado desde ese momento, buscándolo por todo el mundo, de la manera que le fuera posible. A veces con la ayuda de Yue, a veces con la suya, y otras tantas con la de su hermano. Ya que, como había prometido el detective, jefe de aquél joven, a Tomoyo, no le revelaría al hermano de Sakura la verdadera profesión del ambarino, recibiendo una señal de aprobación sin reticencias.

Después de un tiempo, Sakura había empezado a recibir cartas del joven, desde diferentes y recónditos lugares del mundo, pero siempre que lograba ponerse en contacto con aquellos sitios, el joven se había esfumado. Muchas fotografías había recibido a lo largo de ese año, fotografías en las que se le veía bronceado y sonriente, pero siempre con la misma mirada triste y anhelante.

Tomoyo le envidiaba. Envidiaba esas cartas con frases de amor arrepentido. Envidiaba aquellas promesas al parecer lejanas, de estar a su lado por siempre, después de haber limpiado la carga de su conciencia. Envidiaba aquella mirada esperanzada de esos ojos de esmeralda cada vez que recibía alguna señal de vida... envidiaba ver su amor en aumento, cada vez más fuerte y serio; ver que ese cariño, en lugar de extinguirse por la lejanía y la incomunicación de las dos partes, se fortalecía con el paso del tiempo. Por un año se había mantenido esa comunicación, sin que faltara una carta en el buzón nunca. Ahora, una noticia departe de él, ya no era motivo de tristeza en los ojos de la castaña, sino uno de alegría en su sonrisa, reviviendo su hermosa forma de ser con cada palabra.

Con Sakura había pasado algún tiempo, compartiendo sus alegrías en cada carta, y sus lágrimas aquellas noches interminables en que las dos extrañaban sin cesar. Lograban una compañía mutua reconfortante, logrando aminorar aquel pesar en aumento en cada alma destrozada... pero ahora, Sakura se había marchado. Había partido al alba de un lindo día por comenzar, con las maletas hechas y una sonrisa radiante de felicidad en el rostro. Shaoran por fin le había pedido reunirse con ella por algún tiempo, quien sabe en que lugar, logrando un efecto inmediato en su amiga, sin que lo pensara siquiera. ¡Cómo se había alegrado por ella! Pero también había sufrido su partida. Significaba la soledad de nuevo, la soledad con el regreso constante de aquellos recuerdos.

Ahora era ella la que recibía cartas de Sakura. Había encontrado al castaño y juntos realizaban un largo viaje por África. Le había mandado una foto con mucho cariño, en donde aparecían los dos, sonrientes, bronceados, abrazados... ya sin esa diminuta chispa de melancolía en los ojos de cada uno, simplemente felices.

¿Se vería ella así sí, en aquel intento frustrado de escape, se hubiera ido a Inglaterra tal y como el inglés había planeado?. ¿Sería ella quien mandaría la foto a Sakura, cuando, al ocaso, Eriol la abrazara en aquel hermoso puente al lado del lago que le había prometido? Escapar en ese momento habría sido la mejor salida para ambos. De haberse consumado, ninguno de los dos habría pasado por esos suplicios en aquellos días aciagos, y ella no estaría en ese lugar. No estaría sola. Estaría con él.

Habría valido la pena perderlo todo por él. No le hubiera importado perder su fortuna, sus tierras, su dominio en aquella gran compañía, si hubiera podido compartir con él el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, después de aquel intento de chantaje, la joven había recuperado de nuevo el control de todo lo que le había dejado su madre y su familia. Yue había destruido los papeles que ella había firmado a la fuerza, y todo había regresado a la normalidad tan rápido como había empezado. Nadie había recibido informes de la posible venta o fusión de las compañías Daidouji con otras empresas extranjeras, ya que Satoshi lo había llevado todo en el más riguroso secreto. Y el único testigo que podría haber testificado, se encontraba ahora de su lado. Motomiya se había unido de nuevo a su equipo de trabajo después de librarse del yugo amenazante de su antiguo amo. Después de todo el sacrificio que se había realizado, al menos había conservado su libertad y su fortuna... pero a un precio que pocos estaban dispuestos a pagar, y ella no era la excepción.

La joven cruzó, como muchas otras veces, la puerta del gran cementerio de la ciudad. Visitó primero a su madre, llevándole sus flores favoritas, y después de un rato hablando con ella, se fue en busca de la del ojiazul. Era una lápida simple. La adornaba majestuosamente una pequeña cruz de piedra que, al despuntar el ocaso, se teñía de una tonalidad escarlata mortífera. Sin embargo, distinguiéndose claramente ante ese fantasma asesino, resaltaban con un color índigo, las letras de su nombre gravadas.

-Hola amor.- dijo la joven al viento, sonriendo como aquellas veces en que lo veía en la mañana, imaginando su rostro desaliñado y somnoliento. –He pensado en ti últimamente... estas fechas me traen muchos recuerdos.- la amatista esbozó una débil sonrisa de remembranza. –Todavía te recuerdo con esa barba y ese gorro de navidad, o tu alegre sonrisa al ver regalos debajo de tu árbol después de tanto tiempo de no recibir ninguno... no sé porque, pero los recuerdos regresan a mi memoria cada vez más nítidos, en mis sueños, cuando estoy despierta, como si de pronto los volviera a vivir. Juro que te veo en la calle de vez en cuando, como vigilando mis andanzas, pero cuando intento seguirte, esperanzada de verte, desapareces como un espejismo... Estarías decepcionado de mí sí me vieras, porque creo que he empezado a enloquecer. Sé que no me ha hecho nada bien tu partida.- y, como muchas otras veces, sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas. –No soy feliz sin ti, ni siquiera puedo sonreír ya, no le encuentro ningún sentido a ese gesto... hay veces que no quiero continuar, y lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado. Pero tú diste tu vida para salvar la mía, y eso es algo que te tengo que pagar intentando continuar. Sigo aquí. Sigo aquí, como un fantasma para los demás, como un cuerpo si alma que no tiene dirección, pero aquí estoy. Por ti mi niño, sólo por ti.- y, sin poder contener más el llanto, se derrumbó de rodillas frente a aquella lápida, sollozando con amargura, como muchas otras veces, como iba a pasar siempre que visitara ese lugar...

Un hombre de abrigo café asomó la cabeza de detrás de un árbol no muy lejano del lugar en donde se encontraban aquellas tumbas. Estaba suficientemente alejado para no ser detectado, pero tan cerca como para oír lo que la joven decía. Yue miró al suelo con tristeza. No le gustaba ver a esa joven así después de haberla conocido llena de vida.

-No la he visto sonreír desde aquella vez.- dijo el hombre viéndola fijamente, con una mirada que parecía herida y triste.

-Yo tampoco.- le contestó una voz a su espalda, sin ver a su interlocutor en ningún momento. Sus ojos cerúleos habían seguido los pasos de esa mujer infinidad de veces a ese lugar. Había visto, con el corazón encogido, como rompía en llanto todos los días, después de hablarle al viento y doblarse de angustia ante aquella tumba vacía. Él sentía cada vez más un hueco en su corazón, en su estómago, en su mente. Sentía una impotencia enorme al no poder ir con ella a consolarla y a decirle que todo estaba bien. Sentía que una pared invisible se ceñía a su alrededor, alejándolo de ella, encerrándolo, asfixiándolo sin piedad. Simplemente su vida se había terminado sin ella.

Casi un año había pasado desde aquella vez. Casi un año desde que la había abrazado, tocando sus labios con delicadeza... un año casi de que había sonreído por última vez. Esos ojos azules, que poco a poco habían ido recobrando aquel brillo de la niñez cuando estaba con ella, de nuevo volvían a verse opacos y sin vida. De nuevo aquel hombre, que había empezado a abrir su corazón a los que le rodeaban, se encerraba en su coraza, volviéndose callado, sarcástico y malhumorado. Su vida volvía a ser igual que antes de que ella llegara, pero con ese enorme vacío creciente cada día que antes le era desconocido. Las voces que le habían estado atormentando regresaban cuando estaba en la oscuridad, imposibilitándolo a hacer muchas cosas. Su tiempo de sueño se había reducido aún más, aumentando aquellas ojeras y esa palidez permanente en su rostro. Al menos ya no ejercía ese maldito trabajo. Con los rumores de su muerte, Reuel se había resignado a perder a su mejor hombre, dejándolo vivir en paz, al menos por algún tiempo, hasta que las sospechas de su engaño empezaran a salir a flote en aquel sistema tan especializado y complejo. Eso sí, ya no volvería a matar a nadie... se lo había prometido secretamente a su niña. De aquellos días esplendorosos en que había reído, disfrutado y que había dormido sin pesadillas, ya sólo quedaban bellos recuerdos.

Ahora, sin ella a su lado, sin su sonrisa en la mañana y su mirada amatista antes de dormir, todo parecía carecer de sentido. Y si acaso se mantenía en este mundo, era para cuidarla. Había sido su ángel oscuro desde que había salido de aquel hospital clandestino. Después de seis meses en el que por fin sanaron todas sus heridas y recuperó en buena medida su salud, había salido inmediatamente a la calle a buscarla, a velar por ella, a cuidarla en su sueño. Ahora estaba sola, no le quedaba nadie, y por eso se había mantenido con ella, a su lado, pero sin jamás cruzarse en su camino.

Después de quedar inconsciente aquella vez en el almacén, se había sumido en un sueño profundo, sin voces, sin dolor, sin nada... un periodo maravilloso en donde nada le importunaba ni rompía esa perfecta paz... y sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de entregarse a aquella tranquilidad, aquella voz, esa que le había acompañado incluso ante el umbral de la muerte aliviando su soledad, le había hablado nuevamente.

_**¿Qué haces?. ¡Te estás dejando llevar por la muerte!. ¿Es así como deseas terminar?**_

_Ya terminé con lo que vine a hacer aquí. No importa que pase ahora._

_**No puedes estar diciendo eso. Tú no. No te rindes nunca así de fácil.**_

_¿A que me quedo aquí ahora? Ella está a salvo. Si regresara a la realidad, sólo me quedaría enfrentarme a la soledad en una celda fría, condenado a la locura con esas voces demoníacas. No le veré mas que en mis sueños, y cada despertar será un suplicio que terminará con voces burlonas cada vez más insoportables. _

_**¿Y la dejarás sola en este mundo en donde ya no le queda nadie, sin esperanzas, sin ilusiones, sin fe y sin nada? Le hemos quitado todo, nos hemos llevado todo lo bueno que ella tenía con nosotros, y ahora ¿la quieres abandonar a su suerte, sólo importándote tu sufrimiento y sin pensar en el de ella?**_

_Sería lo mismo. De todos modos no va a volver a saber de nosotros, ni nosotros de ella. ¿Cómo lucharemos en contra de todo lo que nos avecina?_

_**No pienses en eso. Piensa en que ella fue y es nuestra razón para quedarnos aquí. Desde ahora, nuestra vida debe transcurrir en el esfuerzo de protegerla, para estar ahí aunque sea en pensamiento... Valdrá la pena todo el sufrimiento sólo por eso...**_

Y así había regresado a la realidad. Había abierto sus hinchados ojos cerúleos, y se había ido acostumbrando de nuevo a la luz de la mañana, después de tres meses de ausencia, en el que había mantenido todos sus signos vitales en completa normalidad, como si estuviera dormido solamente. Se había encontrado dentro de una habitación blanca deslumbrante, sencilla, sin nada especial, excepto por aquel bulto negro tumbado en una silla del rincón.

La persona tenía la pierna inmovilizada, y al parecer, andaba con muletas. Su cabeza castaña estaba acomodada sobre su hombro izquierdo con completa gracilidad, rompiendo aquel armonioso marco, sus pesadas y ruidosas respiraciones.

Sin poder evitarlo, Eriol sonrió ante el recuerdo. La primera vista de su fiel amigo ahí, haciéndole guardia a su sueño, le había llenado de regocijo indescriptible... pero después, al buscar a esa otra persona querida, su corazón se había sumido de nuevo en esa constante agonía. Ella no estaba ahí para verlo despertar. Ella no le iba a recibir después de su largo sueño.

Shaoran y Yue se habían alegrado ante su despertar, recibiéndolo con palabras de aliento, pero nadie más había ido a verlo. Ni sus otros compañeros, ni ella. Un tubo le ayudaba a respirar, impidiéndole el habla, así que no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar. Era un martirio espantoso el no poder conocer la verdad, ya que la misma pregunta espeluznante le acechaba la mente con frecuencia, acentuándose en aquellas amargas noches cuando, con la luz encendida como en la habitación de un infante, mantenía los sentidos despiertos debido al miedo y al insomnio... ¿Le había abandonado?. ¿Lo había desechado así nada más después de todo lo ocurrido, recordando aquel rencor en su contra por todos esos actos atroces?. ¿Acaso no quería verlo de nuevo?

Y a causa de su malestar mental, su salud había ido decayendo otra vez. Sus ojeras se habían vuelto más pronunciadas, y sus ojos se veían apagados y perdidos, como si estuviera perdiendo la razón.

Y al verlo así, cada vez en peor estado y sin menos ganas de vivir, Yue al fin había terminado con su mutismo y, a pesar de haberle quitado un peso de encima, también le había dictado una sentencia que le había dejado sumido en la depresión: Lo había declarado muerto. Habían llenado todos los papeles de su defunción en el hospital, alegando una falla cardiaca en su encierro. Le habían hecho incluso un pequeño funeral como representación para los que no conocían la verdad, y habían enterrado un ataúd sin cuerpo en el mismo cementerio que la madre de Tomoyo. Le dijo que ella le había llorado muchos días a aquella tumba vacía, que visitaba siempre vestida de negro, derramando lágrimas de pesar cada vez más amargas.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos e intentos de escape, no había podido ir a buscarla hasta aquel día. Después de otros dos largos meses de encierro, por fin le dieron de alta y, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin saber siquiera donde estaba, había ido a buscarla. Y sin mucho esfuerzo la había encontrado. Estaba en aquel lugar solitario que le había dicho Yue, frente a aquella tumba que le representaba... Nunca había sentido en su vida un tormento tan grande. Como si algo pesado y sombrío le hubiera caído sobre los hombros, encorvando su convaleciente figura, y llenando todo su cuerpo y su mente de un vacío indescriptible e intolerable... pero no se había acercado a ella. Jamás, en todas las veces que le custodió en aquellos largos paseos, se cruzó en su camino ó le dirigió palabra alguna, cumpliéndole aquella promesa que le había hecho a Yue. Después de todo, eso era lo mejor. Ella lo olvidaría tarde o temprano y podría seguir con su vida, y él no tendría que permanecer encerrado en ese sucio manicomio... y sin embargo¿De verdad eran esas las mejores alternativas? La libertad era mucho mejor a Azkaban por supuesto, pero¿Qué clase de libertad era aquella? Una sin nada por la cual continuar, una que estaba vacía, que no importaba, que de verdad no valía la pena...

Yue miró sin muchas ganas la silueta triste del ojiazul. Le costaba creer que ese hombre era el mismo niño que él había tratado de ayudar ya hacía muchos años. En parte, había sido esa la razón de ayudarlo de esa manera, arriesgando incluso su propio pellejo. Todos los peligros que había corrido, incluida aquella última cacería en ese sucio almacén, habían sido solamente para redimir aunque sea un poco aquella culpa escondida por tantos años, y aflorada en el momento de su reencuentro. De haber sabido que aquel inteligente jovencito arruinaría su vida en el futuro por su culpa, jamás le hubiera abandonado. Hubiera continuado con el tratamiento o la simple compañía hasta el final. Pero era un psicólogo inexperto en ese entonces, y la juventud abandona las cosas con facilidad increíble... pero eso no era una justificación. Había ayudado a crear a ese hombre y, por lo menos, ya había redimido parte de su culpa, ayudándolo en aquella causa altruista. Ahora sólo restaba dejarlo libre, depositando su confianza y fe para que llegara a ser un hombre funcional en la sociedad.

-Eriol¿Cómo están los demás?- dijo el detective sin mucho ánimo, tratando de distraer la mirada entristecida del joven, refiriéndose a los otros asesinos.

-Están bien.- contestó el ojiazul levantando el rostro, olvidando momentáneamente su pesar. –Los he estado siguiendo por algún tiempo.-

Esta noticia tomó por sorpresa a Yue. -¿En serio?. ¿No es eso peligroso para ti?-

-Sí, bastante. Por eso no me he atrevido a acercarme a la compañía.-

Yue no supo nunca a que compañía se refería el ojiazul. Y había dejado de insistir después de todas las negativas de su ex empleado.

-Creo que el jefe no está del todo convencido con los reportes de noticieros y del forense. Después de que se hiciera público todo el fraude de Satoshi, no se confió de los informes forenses de mi muerte en Azkaban, siendo que él mismo me entregó.- hizo una pausa. –Supongo que está nervioso de que esté trabajando para la policía o algo así, y que este dando alguna información de los verdaderos "negocios" que maneja su compañía.-

-No creo que debas seguir a tus compañeros entonces. Sobre todo si siguen trabajando en ese lugar.-

-Solamente me he acercado para ver a Shinishi. Izumi se a retirado del negocio.-

-Bien por él.-

-Sí, lo mismo digo. Su bebe nació hace poco, y está muy feliz con su esposa. Puso un pequeño negocio en donde repara computadoras, y aunque no gana mucho con eso, se mantiene viviendo cómodamente con todo el dinero acumulado a lo largo de estos años. Creo que el jefe le ha dejado en paz.-

-¿Y Shinishi?-

-Ese chico es un testarudo. Creo que rompió con su novia hace poco y por eso decidió quedarse en el negocio, además de que su madre sigue muy enferma... como me lo supuse, ese chico es el mejor de toda la compañía. Tiene a su propio equipo, y es ahora el mejor pagado de todos... –mencionó el ojiazul de forma casual, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria de satisfacción. A Yue no le causó mucha gracia escuchar este comentario, sabiendo que ese joven pronto cometería un asesinado con renombre en los noticieros del país.

-Pero eso ya no tiene porque preocuparte a ti ¿No Yue?-continuó Eriol, intuyendo los pensamientos del otro hombre.

-Ah, ya escuchaste las noticias.-

-Sí, es difícil no notarlo con todos esos encabezaos en los noticieros y periodicos. ¿Por qué estas renunciando a tu cargo?-

-No lo sé... supongo que ya he tenido demasiado hasta ahora. Con todas las experiencias del año pasado, no me quedaron muchas ganas de seguir con este trabajo.-

-Pero desde entonces llevas ahí más de un año.-

-Lo sé, pero tenía que solucionar algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes.. ahora ya deje a un encargado que los resuelva.-

-Mmm supongo que el tal Touya ¿no?-

-Sí, el mismo.-

-Espero sea más competente.- dijo el ojiazul mirándolo con sorna.

-Muy gracioso Hiragizawa.- contestó Yue poniendo la mirada en blanco. -¿Y Shaoran?-

-Tú deberías saber eso mejor que yo estando todo el día en casa de los Kinomoto.-

-Bah, Touya está algo sentido con Sakura por haberse ido así, y no le gusta hablar de eso muy seguido. Se le pasara algún día, no puede vivir sin ella.-

-Pues parece que está en algún lugar de África. Me mandó una fotografía hace algún tiempo. Se le ve muy feliz.- suspiró el joven con una sonrisa melancólica, envidiando en cierta medida su suerte.

-Eriol, contesta ¿Hace cuanto que sigues a Tomoyo?-

-Desde que me dejaste salir de aquella clínica. ¿Por qué?-

-No quisiera decírtelo, pero ha habido reportes en la jefatura de personas que creen haberte visto... al principio los reportábamos como locos, pero los reportes siguen aumentando y todos están empezando a sospechar.-

-Pero todos vieron el reporte forense.-

-Lo sé. No estoy diciendo que crean que eres tú, sino talvez una persona parecida a ti. Lo que temo es que talvez, después de uno de estos reportes, uno de los policías te detenga y pida que te identifiques... seguro te reconocería Eriol.-

-Yo... creo que no he sido nada cuidadoso. La verdad es que nunca he salido con algo que cubra mi rostro. No me había importado mucho.-

-Escucha Eriol, no creo que sea conveniente que continúes siguiendo a Tomoyo. De hecho, creo que lo mejor para ti, sería que desaparecieras por algún tiempo.-

-¿Qué?-

-No tienes ningún documento que avale tu identidad como alguien más. Si te atrapan, para cuando aclaremos el asunto, ya estarías en la comisaría bajo la mirada de todos los que te han visto.-

-¿Crees que debo irme entonces?- dijo con cautela el inglés, sin poder asimilarlo del todo.

-Por algún tiempo al menos. Deja que las cosas se normalicen por aquí, que las personas olviden tu rostro, y que Touya termine de lapidar los archivos de tu caso... que ya no recuerden al 'asesino inglés'. Regresa a Inglaterra si así lo deseas y consigue una bonita casa, un trabajo decente, y una nueva identidad, y entonces podrás regresar sin tantos temores.-

-Pero, eso significaría alejarme de ella. ¿Qué tal si ella también me olvida?- y una tristeza inmensa se volvió a reflejar en el semblante del hombre, mostrándole encorvado y abatido.

-Hay personas, pero sobre todo sentimientos que no se olvidan nunca.- contestó el plateado lanzándole una mirada significativa a la amatista, una que seguro pondría celoso al ojiazul. –Si es amor lo que hay en su corazón, le dejará una huella imborrable y duradera.-

Y la mirada del ojiazul se iluminó por breves instantes, observando al momento a la amatista con renovada esperanza.

-Tienes razón, no me olvidará.- aseguró con una confianza en la voz que no se le había escuchado desde hacía mucho tiempo, haciéndolo ver como aquel orgulloso hombre que antes era.

Y ambos jóvenes vieron como la chica se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos, y como su cara adquiría de pronto un tinte de extrañeza. Por unos momentos, la joven quedó inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en aquella lápida. Y entonces, como saliendo de un trance, sacó su mano blanca del bolsillo de la gabardina, y sostuvo frente a sí un objeto que le causó una gran impresión.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Yue con curiosidad, al observar el gesto de la chica y la espontánea seguridad del joven.

-Solamente le di un pedazo de mi fe.- y Yue alcanzó a ver un destello reluciendo en la mano abierta de la joven, un destello que ya se había acostumbrado a ver alrededor del cuello del ojiazul... aquella hermosa cruz plateada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que deba desaparecer?- preguntó el asesino, viendo con una sonrisa la mirada apurada de la joven, que buscaba quien sabe que cosa a su alrededor.

-En unos tres o cuatro años estaría bien.- contestó el detective, sin saber que pensar acerca de la hazaña del ojiazul.

_**Ella te ama, no te olvidará...**_

_Lo sé..._

-Tres o cuatro años... - y posó sus ojos índigos en la figura de la joven, sonriendo de una manera indescriptible, y haciendo que aquellas joyas amatistas se fijaran en su dirección, sin llegar a encontrarse nunca..

-...Regresaré por ti después de eso. Te lo prometo...- y las palabras las escuchó sólo el viento y su incesante aullido, ayudandole a olvidar por un momento su soledad yrevolviendole los cabellos con dulzura y compasión...

FIN

Por Dios.. no me lo puedo creer! Terminé por fin la historia más larga de mi corta carrera como escritora! Y saben que? En lugar de sentirme algo melancólica con esto, como me sucedió en el capítulo anterior, me siento contenta... no se, después de dos largos años, o un poco más, he terminado esta historia... se siente.. como decirlo?... fantástico, de verdad. Una meta superada. Pero, lo que me deja más satisfecha, es la aceptación que recibí de parte de ustedes. No sólo encontré reviews al final de cada capítulo, sino algo más importante: apoyo incondicional (sin importar la forma de este: amenazas, mails con virus, intentos de asesinato, pero apoyo a fin de cuentas) y, sobre todo, muchos amigos. Gracias a todos aquellos que me agregaron a sus listas de correo simplemente por esta historia, ya que he llegado a conocerlos como personas, a saber sus opiniones, sus inquietudes... e incluso algunos de sus sueños. Gracias por los consejos, por los dibujos hermosos que sirvieron de inspiración, por toda esa tinta de impresora para quien no tenía tiempo de leer en casa, por los finales alternativos sugeridos ( y, a petición especial de uno de mis queridos amigos, pondré el suyo en seguida: jeje en este final, Tomoyo es la mente intelectual de todo. Ella es la que a mandado a asesinar a toda su familia para quedarse con toda esa fortuna. Algo bastante creíble. Y es ella además, quien termina asesinando a Eriol al final. Nada mal para una mente sádica jaja, pero algo bastante creíble y sorpresivo), por esa constante presión que me animaba a continuar... en fin, gracias por haber seguido este fic, a pesar de la tardanza mes con mes, por toda la paciencia, por toda la confianza, por no matarme por el final... gracias por todo.

Y, aunque esta historia terminó aquí, yo no he terminado de escribir, porque en este ámbito no se puede llegar a ser perfecto, pero siempre se mejora día con día, con cada palabra que se escribe, y se da un paso adelante por cada historia que se termina. Este final deja abierta a una continuación, pero no creo llegar a realizarla.

De todos modos, espero mi trabajo siga siendo apreciado, porque es algo que me anima mucho a continuar. Jaja, es también un placer para mí, no puedo negarlo. De hecho, este epílogo, este final de mi historia, es para festejar mi cumpleaños, y mi creciente amor por ese hombre con carita de niño que me hace feliz todos los días, con su sonrisa, con sus ocurrencias, con su mera presencia... a pesar de que no es mío y nunca lo será, a pesar de todo.

Gracias por todo amigos, y espero un último comentario!

Tiff.

"_No hay silencio más hiriente que aquel que enmudece al corazón.  
Pero suele ser mejor silenciar las palabras a herir con la voz..._

_Cené tu banquete y bebí de tu vino,  
Compartimos la cama y la noche se durmió en nuestros cuerpos.  
Nos olvidamos del tiempo... y el tiempo nos olvidó._

_Me rescataste de la soledad en que me encontraba  
y me enseñaste que nunca estoy solo si tengo _

_un buen recuerdo que me acompañe._

_Y vos me dejaste eso: Buenos recuerdos  
¡Tantas noches que invocar, tantos días que recordar!  
Tantas horas que archivar en la memoria... ¡Inmunes al olvido!  
Y tan lejanas para el resentimiento.  
Me dejaste la confianza de creer que todo se termina, pero vuelve a renacer..._

_Me enseñaste amor, que te irías, pero que estarías conmigo...  
Que si miro atrás, seguramente me atropellaré con una piedra,  
y que la distancia más grande entre los corazones, es la ausencia de amor.  
Que nunca se está más unido que cuando se rozan las pieles,  
o cuando nos une el pensamiento ... aún cuando vayas con alguien del brazo.  
Me diste tanto, que no puedo pedirle más a la vida.  
Hoy calla mi alma, pero es un silencio que no puede lastimar mis sentidos.  
Estoy a tu lado... aunque a tu lado nunca llegue a estar nuevamente...  
Porque también me enseñaste:  
Que cuando un Alma toca a otra, quedan unidas para siempre."_


End file.
